There Were Ten
by Goddesss of Mischief
Summary: Kin slain, future uncertain, Aerlaer has no desire to flee to the undying lands; instead choosing to fight beside those who'd rather rid the world of the evil seeking to cast all in shadow. In the midst of impending war, the strongest friendships kindle and a flicker of something more will ensure all sorts of predicaments and mischief as long buried memories resurface. -10th Walker
1. Saved

_**A/N: I do not own the wonderful works of Tolkien. All OC characters in this story are of my own creation. Enjoy.**_

The tall, blonde male Elf let out a barely heard, contented sigh as he sighted a familiar landmark. His destination was close and he would once again be surrounded by his own kin and, safety of guarded borders. Still, he enjoyed the light filled forest path he currently rode his relaxed, speckled grey horse along. A path which would lead him to the Last Homely House in Middle Earth; Imladris. He had travelled beneath these trees many times over the years, since he had walked away from his own homeland, turning his back on his realm, his kingdom, his King. A King who, no doubt would not have sent a representative or at least a messenger to Imladris for a summoned council.

He himself was not entirely sure just what this council would entail but, a missive from the Lord of Imladris had reached him months earlier, summoning him to represent the Woodland Realm. He'd ignored it. He was not interested in playing Prince for a Kingdom he was no longer loyal to. Three weeks later, Aragorn had returned to the Dúnedain and personally hand delivered another summons identical to the first. This second summons was not without the Ranger talking him into attending this council he was now riding towards.

He let out another sigh, he just hoped this council would not result in any actual involvement with the Woodland Realm. That was a life in his past. Two wood pigeons suddenly flew in fright towards he and his horse, both arcing around and into the trees he'd already passed.

"Dar…" He spoke lowly to his mare and she halted swiftly from her easy trot. He took his bow up quietly and felt back for an arrow uncertainly. There were no noises and he saw no danger ahead through the trees but, these were dark times, he could not be too careful. "Padadínen Niphredil." The mare responded by treading forward quietly as he sought out any danger ahead of them. Something felt off, the birds were no longer singing in the trees.

An uneasy feeling began to build up within him when his mare suddenly threw her head up, body tensed as she strained, ears pricked, listening. An almost inaudible sound of laboured cantering hoof beats and louder, faster running feet, shattered the tranquillity of the forest. There was only one race which made such destructive noise. He listened intently, his heart dropping as he realised the enemy undoubtedly pursued a single rider. Using his legs and voice, he spun his mare and set her off at a swift gallop towards where he had heard the laboured hoofbeats and the louder sound of pursuing Orc.

Moments seemed to stretch out before finally, he caught sight of movement and heard the snarling sounds of Orcs in the distance, disappearing down a rise. He sent his mare flying after them, simultaneously knocking his arrow. Reaching the rise, he signalled his mare to stop to gaze down into a clearing of limestone outcrops. In-between the tall rocks stood a She-Elf, sword drawn, facing off five large, advancing Orcs.

…

Exhausted, she turned to face the remaining Orcs she'd been fleeing continuously for eight days past. Slowly she had picked off the pursing pack, shooting until her quiver was sparse and just five Orcs remained from the twenty that had given chase that terrible night.

"Give up, your strength has waned." Laughed the lead Orc as he advanced, blade raised. Her arms shook at the impact as his crude but hefty weapon crashed down upon her Elven blade. It took everything she had to hold him back and parry his sword away. Biting her lip, to keep from crying out which would surely use more energy, energy she did not have; she stepped forward and swung her blade up, disarming the Orc his weapon before arcing back, slitting his bared throat. He fell to the side and she stumbled back, her body now shaking from the sheer effort of protecting herself.

The four remaining Orcs, ignoring their fallen leader, advanced toward her. Their guttural snarls reminded her of wolves going in for the final kill. Shaking, she lifted her sword but one of the Orcs easily now batted it out of her hand, the blade falling to her feet. She kept stumbling away from them through the outcrops of limestone and they followed lazily, surely relishing in the thought they could draw out her death slowly. Limestone loomed above her and she realised she had backed herself into a corner she could not escape from. She turned to face the Orcs, a stone like weight of dread settling in her stomach as she finally accepted they had caught her.

They had caught her and, she would suffer the same fate now as her kin had. Perhaps it would be best, she could follow the others across the sea, be again with all those she had lost. She had not even grieved them, there had been no time, only running, surviving, following her brother's final order, his final plea. _No! I must get to Imladris!_ She gazed around wildly for an escape, her heart thundering painfully under her ribs. The biggest of the four remaining Orcs stalked forward and she ripped a knife from her back but, the Orc was quicker, grabbing her around the neck, lifted her up and slamming her back against the limestone wall, the impact jolting her spine and causing her head to throb where it connected with the stone. The knife fell from her hand and now she kicked out with her legs, futilely trying to pull the vice grip from her throat.

She couldn't get enough air; the Orc was crushing her windpipe. Her vision became a hazy blur and still, she could not get enough air, blood rushed pounding in her head and her strength finally left her. She felt herself suddenly falling and was vaguely aware of the pressure leaving her throat. It was too late though, there was nothing left to sustain her soul; as she finally hit the ground, there was nothing.

…

He was beside the last Orc moments after his arrow had sunk through its thick skin and burrowed through its lungs and into its black hear. He kicked it disgustedly to the side and away from the fallen Elf. Hastily he knelt by the elleth's side to check she still breathed, pushing her dirt and blood stained hair from her all too pale face. He could just detect her chest rising and falling and carefully placed an ear over her heart, dismayed to hear it was a laboured beat.

Frowning, he looked at her; to be in the state she was, she must have run a truly long way. Certainly, further than Imladris but; where had she come from? Was she one of Lord Elrond's guards? Her once white dress was torn at the hem and dirt and dried blood had collected on it. Never had he seen another Elf in such poor condition. He was no healer but he knew if he did not get her to the healers of Imladris quickly, her heart would surely fail.

"Niphredil tolo." He called out to his mare and she cantered towards him as he deftly stood and retrieved the elleth's sword and knife before returning to her where Niphredil already stood, nosing the still elleth anxiously. He knelt beside the unconscious Elf again and deftly unbuckled and removed her quiver, returning her knife and then tying her weapons securely to his saddle. Curiously, his mare knelt of her own accord and he gathered the elleth up in his arms and settled in the saddle.

Niphredil gathered herself to stand and he caught the faint scent of violets upon the elleth's hair. Feeling a sudden protectiveness, he held her all the more securely in his arms, before sending the mare shooting forward in haste to Imladris.


	2. Last of Kin

Delicate music floating in on a warm breeze awoke her and she opened her eyes and tried to sit up, finding, to her relief, she could.

"I thought you'd never awaken, Aerlaer. Welcome cousin." She turned toward the familiar voice to see a dark haired elleth clad in a blue gown, gracefully hurry to the side of the bed she found herself in.

"Arwen, I am very glad to awaken in these fair halls, but please explain to me cousin, however did I get here? My last memory is of an Orc's hands wrapped around my neck... Oh, my, are we in the Halls of Mandos?" She gazed around uncertainly. _No, these are my guest rooms which means…_

Arwen chuckled musically at her confusion. "No, no we are still very much in the halls of Imladris. You were saved by another Elf. He told us everything he saw. You fought with every ounce of strength you had left within you, he said. Thank the Valar he found you before..." She stopped herself and took a breath as Aerlaer tried to collect her thoughts, her memories. What she was remembering was a nightmare surely? "Your heart was so weak when you arrived." Arwen continued quietly.

"We feared we had lost you." Aerlaer looked towards the door as Lord Elrond entered the chamber, Arwen stood up, nodding her head in greeting to her father. He walked over and, kneeling where Arwen had just knelt, looked worriedly into her eyes and she knew they were swiftly conveying the pain, the horror which was beginning to suffocate her heart and crush her soul. "Tithinriel, what evil has befallen? Where is your brother? Where is Aerthor?"

Tears unbidden, rolled down Aerlaer's cheeks as she fought to comprehend all which had befallen before the Orcs had pursued her. The last image in her mind causing her the most pain, rendering her frozen as she fully realised she was completely and utterly alone.

"Aearthor is dead." She heard herself speak what she did not want to believe. "They're all dead." She heard Arwen gasp in horror and, she did not realise she was shaking uncontrollably until familiar arms embraced her.

…

Elrond was speechless. Surely there was some mistake in Aerlaer's words. If it were not for the condition she had arrived in the afternoon before; Elrond would have suspected a prank. No, this was certainly no prank between the young edhelroch and her brother; her pain was consuming, her heartache absolute. There had been no lie, no jest in her words; her kin were gone. _But how? The Edhelroch are some of the fiercest warriors of the third age, how can this be possible?_

Against his chest, Aerlaer shook, silent tears falling in earnest. Elrond let her grieve freely, but internally he was deciding just what had to be done. He would send a group of scouts to the Gladden Fields to discover just what had befallen his young niece's kin. "Shhh, they are safe now across the sea and they are together still." He consoled the young elleth, wondering if she would fade to join them. It was something he deeply suspected would occur.

There was a light tap at the door and he looked up to see his own sons, deep worry in their grey eyes. Arwen stood shakily and walked to them and quietly explained the little Aerlaer had spoken of. Immediately, as he knew they would, his sons were by his side; Elrohir shaking his head, trying to hold himself together and Elladan, carefully taking his place to embrace his cousin tightly. Each one of them desperately needed to know just what had befallen the herd but, until the young elleth was ready, they would wait.

…

Hours must have surely passed before Aerlaer felt she could cry no more and sniffing, slowly shifted and looked up. Elladan had wrapped his arms securely around her and she desperately didn't want him to leave. He was her protector always, no matter if she was no longer an Elfling. He stayed where he was to her relief, seeming to lend her strength and she knew now, she had to retell what evil fate had befallen her kin, her family.

"The Orcs had been slowly picking the herd off for some years now." She was surprised to find her voice was stronger than she felt. "Any of us who strayed too far from the safety of the group risked our lives. We've always kept our fighting skills well-honed and Aerthor's guard kept our boundaries safe. It was a planned attack; the night of The Golden Leaf Celebration. Every member of the herd was merry and having a wonderful time, singing and dancing when, suddenly there were screams and then, there were Orcs everywhere. Half of us weren't armed. Half of the guard, thankfully, were and began fighting back straight away but the Orcs were ruthless and they were different. They were not the ones we usually dealt with but taller, fiercer, stronger and organised. Their armour was better and they were marked in white battle paint so they appeared all the fiercer.

Our herd only consisted of eighty-two and there were hundreds of these large Orcs. I managed to retrieve my sword, bow, quiver and knives from my quarters but, I'd been followed and had to fight my way back out. I don't know how many I slayed, they just kept on coming from the darkness of our borders. We fought into the night. I saw Adar cut two down as he tried to protect my mother and then she too was taken." She paused, taking in a shaky breath as she relived it all again; saw the images she had seen in her mind since she had awoken. "There were so many lifeless bodies, so much blood..." She shook her head numbly.

"The fighting slowed a little and, as the moon came out from the dark clouds. I had been knocked down but I could finally look around. There was none of my kin standing. Save Aerthor, he was outnumbered by Orcs. I leapt up to his aid but, I could not get to him in time and they pierced a blade into his chest. I called out to him and he used his last breaths to tell me to run, to get away and flee to Imladris. At first I did not listen, I thought I could save him but there was no one left to save. The herd had been diminished; only I was left standing. I did as Aerthor commanded me, I fled." She took in a shuddering breath and then, another as she tried to keep her composure.

None of her Imladris family spoke and she dared not gaze up into any of their eyes but instead focused on the intricate patterns upon Elladan's deep red cloak which half draped over her too.

"I ran from the orcs for eight continuous days, dodging them and trying to lose them through the Wilderlands. There were twenty-five pursuing me but I picked off twenty, until I had no more arrows left. I knew if I could reach Imladris, I would be safe from harm. Aerthor had planned to represent our herd at the council; I knew I also had to fulfil his place and his duty. Finally, I could not run a step more and I knew I had to turn and face my pursuers. I was so tired and felt so weak.

I struck one Orc down but the effort was too much and the four remaining orcs knew they had me. I tried to get away, a small hope, maybe I could survive them; then one picked me up by the throat and stopped the air from getting to my lungs and then I only remember waking up here..." Aerlaer looked quizzically at Elrond now, her curiosity getting the better of her. She forced herself not to notice the pain in his wise grey eyes. "Who was the Elf who found and saved me? Were they a Rivendell Elf?"

"No." Elrond smiled. "The Elf who found you was Legolas, son of King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, you may know of him?"

"The Elves of Mirkwood have not been seen in our end of the woods in many centuries." She replied. "I have heard his name, but do not know him."

"You were very lucky he was also traveling to Rivendell for the Council and heard you and your pursuers." She nodded slowly. _Why would an Elf from Mirkwood be taking a path to Imladris from the South East?_

"Yes, I believe it is a wonder I am still alive. You must point him out after the council so I may thank him." Aerlaer replied, feeling very grateful to this mysterious Mirkwood Elf.

"You've been unconscious since yesterday afternoon and it is early morning now, another day of rest will return the last of your strength. The council begins tomorrow, after the break of day meal if you do wish to attend in your brother's place." Elrond explained calmly. She nodded. "Now, all of you out, let your cousin have a moment alone." He added and she felt suddenly lost as Elladan moved away and went to stand by his brother. Arwen indicated to the adjoining wash room.

"There is a hot bath prepared. I will go and find some food for you."

"A bath would be nice, I feel rather un Elf-like in my current state." She murmured, trying to remain positive although her heart felt unbearably heavy.

"Do not let Aragorn hear you say that." Elrohir quipped with a wink, catching on quickly to what she was trying to do and helping to lighten her thoughts.

"Aragorn is here? I have not seen him in a very long while. How is he?"

"Ask Arwen, Elladan flashed her a small smile before they followed their father from the chamber. She gazed imploringly at her older cousin.

"We do not have to speak of Aragorn now." She murmured carefully.

"No, please Arwen, I want to know. I need something else to think of." She pleaded and did not miss the deeper pain in her gentle eyes.

"He is well; I have given him my heart." She admitted quietly. Despite everything, Aerlaer smiled.

"I am not surprised and I am happy for you. He is a good man, not very clean and a little smelly at times but, he is good." She teased lightly and Arwen now smiled brilliantly at her. This wonderful news was like a bandage to her own heart. She had been the one to arrive with Aragorn, along with Elladan, to Lórien when Arwen had fallen for him. It had been hilarious. She had not recognised him. Aerlaer smiled at the memory, it too easing her soul. There was, however, one thing standing in the way… "What has your father said? Does he accept this?" She asked carefully, realising her cousin had pledged herself to a mortal life.

"Father does not know yet. At least I do not think he does; he knows my feelings for Aragorn and how Aragorn returns those feelings but I do not think he will approve." She said sadly.

"He would not want to lose you; you are his only daughter. He will always be protective." Aerlaer consoled.

"He cares for you as if you were a daughter too." Arwen let a small grin slip. "Don't you go falling for a mortal too now little cousin or my poor father would have a fit!"

"Goodness Arwen, remember the fiasco with Taurorn?" She couldn't help but snicker and laughter suddenly burst from the other elleth.

"Exactly! You had three Realms in an utter uproar!" Aerlaer laughed at the memory. Laughing felt good, so, so very good after everything. "Now, take a bath, or we'll have to pass you off as a dirty Ranger!" Arwen chuckled lightly and stepped out of the chamber, closing the pale wooden door behind her.

Aerlaer crossed her legs beneath her, fighting off the sadness, the pain which once again threatened to overwhelm her. _This is ridiculous. I am alive, I am lucky. Really, it is a good thing, the herd are together, they are with Mandos. Surely he will let them out of the Halls sooner because they are together? Because they should be free, not confined?_ It was reassuring to know their fëa were together even though their bodies lay still in the fields.

An overwhelming sense of being alone suddenly tried to consume her and she gasped, her own fëa pierced by pain _. Will I fade? Am I fading?_ She drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. _Those Orcs wanted to wipe out my kin but, I am still here. They failed._ A new strength flooded her and slowly she shifted and stood _. I will not fade; the enemy will not win._


	3. The Gardens of Rivendell

Aerlaer sat in front of the dresser gazing at her reflection in the early morning light, absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair. She picked out the different colours in it. Golds, chocolate browns, honeys, creams, chestnuts, and dark browns. Most elves had hair a single colour but not her and her brother's hair had been the same; like their father's and his father before him. A mark of their bloodline; different colours of falling autumn leaves. Now she was the only one who carried that bloodline.

The thought rested heavily on her mind. Since she had awoken in Imladris the morning before; she had remained in the guest halls; Arwen and Elladan and, Elrohir and Elrond dropping in when they could to keep her company. Elladan had remained by her side during the night and they had shared stories and past pranks between his twin and her own. She had thought speaking of her lost family would have bitterly hurt but, it helped. Her cousins too had lost their mother and Aragorn too had lost much of his family. The Ranger had dropped by alone, the previous evening and they had spoken and it was yet another reminder her own family were now safe in the West. One day, she would see them again.

The pain would ease. Elladan had gently told her that as she had awoken from haunting dreams in the early hours of the morning. It would become easier. She believed him. She'd known pain before and it had slowly gone away. She could bear it and, she had found purpose again. Overnight she had decided she would take Aerthor's place for certain at the council and, being the last of her kin, do whatever she could in her power, with both strength and skill she had to keep the darkness of the enemy from consuming Middle Earth. Whether that be in Imladris, Lothlórien or, with the Dunedain Rangers to the South East; so be it.

She stood up and walked to the window, gazing wistfully toward the trees and large gardens which were now bathed in a light gold as the sun began to rise. She needed to get out and stretch her legs properly before this council. She was healed, energy restored and her soul longed to run. She shook her mane of hair in anticipation and standing, walked swiftly from her room, down the marble hall and down the steps leading outside.

"Aerlaer?" She paused to see Aragorn on his way in.

"Greetings." She murmured, noticing how he gazed at her with slight worry. "Estel I am fine." She berated him lightly. He nodded.

"You will still attend the council?"

"Yes, I think I will head into the garden woods for a light run first."

"Do not be late." He chuckled lightly.

"Perhaps save me a seat?" She grinned at him and he nodded, seeming to accept she was much better within herself.

"And no annoying the Dwarves if you see them." He added and her grin only widened.

"I cannot promise anything." She snickered and, before he could say another word, she shifted and leapt away.

…

The gardens of Imladris had always fascinated Legolas. They were such a contrast to those he had grown up around; the expanded across acres in a flatter part of the Hidden Valley and every plant imaginable had been cultivated and grown under Lord Elrond's watchful eyes and nurturing hands. It was truly awe-inspiring, especially with the early morning dew clinging to the plants and newly spun, small spider webs. _Like perfect little crystals._

He wandered aimlessly along the paths, every now and then tracing his hands along the trunk of a tree and feeling the tingling sensation on his fingers of the trees life force. Some he silently greeted, others he left to awaken to the new day. Movement caught his attention and he looked to his right, into the more wooded part of the garden. A flash of creamy white was moving swiftly through the trees. He knew many creatures lived in the garden and in the meadow beyond; horses usually grazed. He could very faintly hear hoof beats on the soft ground and frowned.

The elleth he had found and brought to Imladris two days earlier; where had her horse been? _It was not in sight when I arrived but I heard it and so did Niphredil._ That afternoon had been quite a blur in hindsight. Upon calling for aid as he'd galloped over the bridge into the valley, he had been intercepted by Elladan. Upon seeing the elleth his friend had cried out in utter anguish and then Glorfindel was there too, his expression holding the same level of pain as Elladan had. It had been the Balrog Slayer who had taken the dying elleth from him and raced away towards the Healing Houses. Later, he had learned from Lindir, the elleth was a cousin of the House of Elrond. With her dire condition and the entire realm being host to an assortment of races from across the lands; Legolas had been left to his own devices.

Unsure what to do, he had tended his mare, unpacked his belongings, tidied himself up after many long hours journeying and then found himself sitting on a bench near the entrance to the Healing Houses. To his surprise, hours later, Lord Elrond had rushed out, acting most unlike himself and pulled him into a very uncharacteristic embrace and thanked him profusely before hurrying back into the Healing House. With the reassuring knowledge, the elleth would live, he had made his way quietly to the Hall of Fire.

Presently he felt he was being watched and turned toward the feeling of eyes on him. In the long meadow of wild flowers, ahead of him; a horse gazed at him, ears pricked, twitching back and forth curiously. He was stunned; the horse had a creamy white body but, instead of having a lighter mane and tail or a black mane and tail, it was a cascade of colour akin to autumn leaves. The horse suddenly flicked her long tail and lifted her head up to the side as if to say _"Yes I can see you looking at me."_

Legolas was sure she was not one of the Meara. _But, what is she?_ He'd always had a good eye for good horses and he appreciated the build of the one before him. Long, clean limbs, straight back, well sloped, strong shouldered and, a strong chest; not too narrow not too wide. This horse was exquisitely put together. Her head started with two dainty, pointed ears which were turned towards him. An expressive, slightly dished face with intelligent, strangely deep blue eyes tapered to a soft muzzle and delicate nostrils he suspected would flair if she were angered or crossed.

She shook her mane and looked at him again and this time he smiled at what she seemed to convey to him with her look. _"What, have you not seen a horse before?"_

Aerlaer knew full well no other horse in Middle Earth looked like her. She was likened to the Meara to those who did not know what she was but even Meara, although her great decedents gained their horse attributes from them, did not have her unique colours of a body paler than mane and tail but, not a true buckskin. Nor did they have the tell-tale colours of her mane and tail which, only a small few recognised for what they signified.

The Elf watching her clearly had no idea and it amused her to no end. She had spied him earlier as she'd revelled in the freedom of running through the garden woods and, deciding she had run enough, wanted to play a game with this Elf who was clearly watching her through the trees. Swiftly, she'd trotted, hidden by the trees and foliage, and entered the meadow from the side. She'd quietly walked through the long wildflowers and grasses, watching, amused, as the Elf had continued to look intently into the trees she had just been in.

She waited and soon enough, he must have realised he was being watched and he'd turned toward her with a look of open surprise. She'd swished her tail in humour and thrown her head up to see if he would come closer, letting him know she was aware he was there, watching her.

To her surprise he did not approach Usually people, Elves, Men or Dwarves couldn't resist approaching a free roaming horse and usually when they unknowingly tried to approach her she'd have fun with them, leading them on a merry dance of chase as they tried to catch her. All thoughts of playing games through the gardens now left her thoughts and Aerlaer looked properly at the Elf, trying to figure him out.

He was tall, weapon-less but, clearly used to fighting from his stance and the way he held his arms. He wore soft looking leather boots, trousers and a long fitting tunic in a light, silvery green. His hair was a pale blonde and pulled back softly off his face with a braid down the middle and the rest flowed freely resting just below where she imagined the bottom of his shoulder blades were. His face was honest and, like all Elves, fair, yet his features were finer than other male Elves she had seen or knew of, with well angled cheek and jaw bones. His eyes, curiously, were a deep brown, full of life and wisdom but he looked young like her. She picked him to be maybe close to her own age of Seven-hundred and thirty, giving or taking a few hundred years.

Aerlaer shook her mane out, starting to feel a bit picked apart by the gaze of this Elf and then she realised he had begun to turn away and walk back the way he'd came. She watched him walk a few meters and then unthinkingly started to follow.

She had walked but a few steps in his direction before halting again and shaking her head in annoyance. She had very nearly fallen for the oldest trick in horse lore. Slightly disgusted in herself, she turned and galloped off back into the meadow.

…

Legolas did not want to bother the intriguing horse, knowing she would likely flee if he tried to go toward her so, instead he turned back towards the halls of Rivendell. He listened carefully as he walked away and was rewarded with the softly muffled sound of her following him. He kept walking and then quite suddenly the near silent footfalls ceased before he heard the swifter, slightly louder sound of the horse galloping away. He'd secretly hoped perhaps she would follow him but there had been a wildness to her and he expected she belonged to no one.

Chancing such an encounter had been enough, as it always was when any wild creature ventured curiously forth to establish some type of contact with him. With a contented smile playing on his lips, he made his way back to the guest halls for the morning meal and, to attend the Lord Elrond's council.


	4. Council of Elrond

Legolas watched as the stone benches around him slowly filled up with the representatives of Middle Earth. It was a fair place to have a council for they all sat equally in a circle; an elegant stone plinth in the centre. Not since Erabor had he seen such an assortment of races come together; Elves, Men, Dwarves, Gandalf, and a Hobbit. The small curly haired Hobbit, Aragorn had hinted, carried the very thing this council meeting had been called for.

Beside him, Glorfindel sat while an Elf he did not know sat to his right. Aragorn sat with the races of men but it seemed he was reserving the other half of the bench he sat upon. _Perhaps for another Ranger?_ Soon it appeared everyone had seated themselves and Legolas looked up to Lord Elrond who stood, Elladan and, Elrohir seated to his left and Erestor to his right. The Lord of Imladris swept his gaze over them all and then towards the entrance, looking quite relieved over something. As he was seemed about to address them all, there was a distinct sound of light cantering hoofs on the earth. The sound grew slightly louder as they now trotted on stone.

Lord Elrond's face became strangely crestfallen and Elladan shot a quick look to his brother before they and the rest of the council, including himself, turned toward the entrance as a horse, curiously riderless, came trotting gracefully up the outer stone steps. It was the very same horse he had seen in the garden and. as she reached the topmost step, there was a collective gasp from both attending men, Dwarves and the Hobbit and even some of the Elves. For, in a sudden swirl of pale green and grey dress material, an elleth continued walking in the horse's place.

She walked straight past him, sending a cheery smile to Glorfindel beside him who grinned happily back. She was the very same elleth he had rescued only a couple days earlier from near death! He knew his mouth was half hanging open but he did not care, he wasn't the only one surprised although, he knew well enough now just who she was and what she was. He watched her walk, with a fluent poise, toward Elrond, noting she was utterly transformed from the day he had found her unconscious and frail in the forest. She now glowed with the vigour of youth and life.

"Greetings, Lord Elrond, I apologise for my late arrival, I was down in the meadows." Her voice was almost like a song yet, there was strength behind it, purpose. Elrond smiled down at her from where he stood on his slightly raised platform. Legolas wondered at the Lords earlier look of disappointment just before the elleth arrived. Is she still healing? She looks well enough?

"No need to apologise, Aerlaer, if you would take a seat." Lord Elrond replied softly to her and she bowed her head politely. Legolas felt like such a fool. How had he not recognised her the moment he had found her? Aerlaer daughter of Falas of the Edhelroch. He had not even realised it was her in the gardens earlier in her horse form. He now felt embarrassed he had studied her so obviously, quite like he was doing now. _What in all Arda am I doing!_ Quickly he dropped his eyes to look at the stone at his booted feet but, as she practically floated past he and the other seated elves, he could not help but look up and watch her. _How did I not recognise her by her hair?_ Beside him, Glorfindel chuckled lightly at him.

"You act as if you have never laid eyes upon her yet did you not rescue her?" He said so quietly that only Legolas could hear. It was as if the golden-haired Elf could read his thoughts.

"She is now far from the edge of death; to me she is transformed and, admittedly, my knowledge had fled me on that day. I did not recognise her for who she truly is." He admitted sheepishly and Glorfindel chuckled again before facing towards Lord Elrond and Legolas too turned to face the Lord of Rivendell.

…

Aerlaer caught sight of Aragorn and greeting him, sat herself gracefully down next to him, trying to ignore all the eyes which had followed her since she stepped onto the topmost step. She was fully aware she was the only female attending the meeting. Elrond finally began by welcoming everyone and Aerlaer took a moment to survey the others seated in the circle while all eyes were turned toward the Lord of Rivendell. She noted the Elf from the garden was sitting with the other elves, slightly taller than the other elves next to him, save for Glorfindel.

Aerthor usually dealt with such situations, he was the diplomatic one. She was well spoken enough and knew well enough of the affairs concerning Middle Earth but, females didn't exactly find themselves in politics. Female Elves being allowed the right to fight was still only a relatively new lore of the third age and only embraced by Mirkwood and her own kin and, she had heard, Harlindon. Lórien and Imladris were slowly changing too but, change was slow. Just sitting at this council had her feeling nervous.

She felt a gaze upon her and looked across to the Elves to see Glorfindel watching her curiously. _He would be thinking the same as I am._ As if to prove so, he sent her an encouraging smile before turning and saying something to the blonde Elf beside him. _Elrond said the elf who saved me would be attending the council, I wonder which one he is?_ She did not have time to ponder though as her uncle's tone became grave and she turned to listen intently.

"-Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Elrond turned to the Hobbit sitting by a stooped and tired looking Gandalf. "Bring forth the ring Frodo."

Aerlaer watched as the curious little hobbit walked purposely forward and, reaching up, placed the one ring on the plinth in the centre of the circle of silently watching people. Everyone present seemed to be holding a collective breath. Including herself she realised and released it, letting her shoulders relax. As Frodo stepped away from the ring, she could detect the pure evil simmering quietly in the golden band as it tried to call to all who surrounded it.

She pushed its whispers from her mind, uninterested in its attempt of persuasion of her will _. I am light and sea, your darkness has no place in my mind._ She thought at the ring and, the whispers subsided in her mind to her relief. Aragorn, she noted seemed well enough, given his ancestor had succumbed to the power of the very ring before them. On his other side, however, a strong looking man rose from the circle, breaking the heavy silence.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'your doom is near at hand'." Aerlaer watched cautiously as the man approached the ring. "Isildur's bane is found." As he reached for the ring the sky darkened over Rivendell and thunder rumbled menacingly. Surprised, she looked to her uncle but he appeared to be momentarily horrified. Gandalf leapt up in a sweep of grey material and slammed down his staff, causing the Gondor man to jump back fearfully. The Wizard then proceeded to utter words which caused a dark dread to seep, seemingly to her very soul.

She closed her eyes, feeling immensely sick, wishing for the dreadful, cursed words to go away. The rings power within the council enclosure seemed to intensify for but a moment and she fought not to cry out as images, unbidden flooded her mind. Images of her herd falling, of fire and shadow and a tree falling into darkness beside her. She snapped her eyes open, trying to get away from what the ring made her see and suddenly the voice fell away and light returned again and the morning sun warmed her face.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris! Elrond stated disapprovingly." Aerlaer gazed up to him and noticed he even looked slightly shaken.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west," Gandalf replied. "The ring is altogether evil." He scathingly looked at the young, blonde man who had sensibly sat back down. However, it seemed he still was not satisfied the ring could not be used.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." He stated slowly and Aerlaer held back rolling her eyes. He just would not let it go and she wondered fleetingly; what the ring had tried to promise him with its mephitic whispers. She watched as again, he rose from his seat and started to pace, Elrond and Gandalf eying him suspiciously. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him!" He held his arms out as if to encourage the others to agree with him. _Clearly someone has not seen the evil which resides on the fringes and far ends of Mirkwood._ She felt the slight ripple of air as Aragorn stood up from his seat beside her.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can," Aragorn stated this fact to the entire council. "The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a mere Ranger know of this matter?" The blonde man retorted with a look of pre-eminence upon his regal face. Aerlaer, disgusted by the foolish man's naive attitude, made to educate him on the Ranger but another Elf bet her to it, the Elf from the gardens stood up, clearly seething with anger towards the Gondor man.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." The Elf glared at the man, challenging him to deny it.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Spluttered the Gondor man.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elf added smugly. _Exactly, you best be on your best behaviour human or you'll be losing your throne._ Aerlaer thought; enjoying seeing this man receive a lesson in the history and politics of men in too fewer words by the smart tongued Elf. She was disappointed when Aragorn beckoned the blonde Elf to stop.

"Havo dad Legolas"

Aerlaer's eyes snapped to the Elf's in surprise as he resumed his seat, having eloquently made his point and, found she was looking into his brown ones. She gave him the tiniest smile in recognition to his name. He returned the gesture before they each directed their attention back to Elrond who was speaking. "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for." Growled a chestnut bearded Dwarf as he rose from his seat; wielding his axe. Swiftly, he brought it down upon the ring. As the axe hit the band of gold, there was a great noise of metal ringing on metal and the Dwarf was deflected, stumbling away. She gazed back to the ring but there was not a mark on it. It had not even moved. The Dwarf grumbled angrily as he returned to his seat.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Glóin, by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Elrond's voice was both weary and grave. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He paused, surveying them all and she felt his wise eyes move over her face to pause a moment on Aragorn before looking at them all again as a whole. "One of you must do this."

Aerlaer kept her thoughts to herself as her eyes flickered to the others, listening to them begin to bicker as they tried to decide who it should be. She sighed as the air grew tense. The blonde, Gondor man barely containing laughter. She listened as he explained the dangers of trying to get the ring into Mordor under the ever-watchful eye of Sauron, stating the whole idea was folly. Once again the blonde Elf, she now knew to be Legolas, jumped up correcting the Gondor man telling him the ring had to be destroyed. Gimli, the Dwarf who had tried to break the ring, rounded on the Woodland Elf, accusing him of wanting to take the ring to Mordor himself. Glorfindel leapt up then, looking angry but, trying to mediate. Soon, most of the council were bickering.

Aerlaer looked at Aragorn who was sitting also quietly next to her and, shook her head as if to say; _they've all lost their minds._ He smiled ruefully at her, rolling his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. _It is expected, ah well, what can you do?_ She could feel the ring getting stronger from the dark thoughts it was eliciting from the council members. _This must stop._

"I will take it!" Aerlaer turned to the small voice trying to shout through the arguing. It was the little Hobbit, Frodo. Her heart broke for him, what he was committing to surely more perilous than Bilbo's journey to Erabor all those years ago. "I will take it!" he repeated a little louder. The commotion died down enough for everyone to hear the Hobbit the second time.

"I will take the ring to Mordor... although; I do not know the way." Suddenly, sounding very unsure now that the entire council watched him silently. Aerlaer watched silently as Gandalf quietly walked towards the Hobbit and gazed down fondly at him.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." The wizard said simply, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder before standing by his side.

Aragorn stood up from beside her and walked forward and she felt her heart skip, knowing full well what he was intending to do. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn knelt before the Hobbit who looked simply stunned. "You have my sword." He pledged.

"And you have my bow." Legolas spoke up as he walked and stood in the group which was forming.

Gimli, the Dwarf, followed after him. "And my Axe." He said, catching Legolas's eye as he stood stiffly beside the blonde Elf.

Aerlaer stood. She had decided during the long hours of the night she would remain and do what she could to fight back at the evils swiftly consuming the land and the desolation they caused. This would be how. Slowly she placed one foot before the other until she stood before the Hobbit and gazed down into his sky-blue eyes. "I too will take this journey and protect you Frodo." She declared quietly before moving to take her place in the group.

…

"Aerlaer, I cannot approve of this." Elrond gazed towards the young elleth, hoping she would change her mind. He had feared this very outcome and she seemed to find danger easier than a moth found a flame. She turned to gaze back at him, her fair face set in determination and he already knew he had lost.

"I was raised as my brother was, Lord Elrond, as a warrior. I am the only one left. I need to go." She held his eyes with hers; a trait she'd annoyingly picked up from her Grandmother meaning, she usually always got her way. How could he deny her the right to fight and avenge her kin, her family? His own sons still took the life of each Orc they slayed, in vengeance to their own mother.

"This is the only way to stop this terrible evil from destroying any more of the races of Middle Earth. Mine is not the only one which has diminished." She finished pointedly, He knew she spoke of Beorn the skinchanger whose people had dwelt near hers. His life had been claimed not long ago by the orc forces of Dol Guldur, bringing his race to an end. Elrond sighed in resignation. He knew in no way could he stop her unless he chained her to a pillar and; he simply could not fathom doing such a thing.

"Very well, you may go." They were not easy words to speak. She nodded gratefully to him before movement caught his eye and the Gondor man, Boromir, stepped forward.

"You carry the face of us all little one. "He murmured, making his way toward the group and stood on Aerlaer's left. "If this is indeed the rule of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Ha! Mister Frodo ain't goin' anywhere without me!" Cried a slightly uncultured voice and Elrond inwardly groaned as the tubby Hobbit with a flopping mop of blonde hair scampered out from behind a garden wall to join Frodo.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and, you are not." Elrond said pointedly but it lightened his heart to see Frodo looking gladdened by his friend's sudden appearance.

"Wait! We're coming too!" He could only shake his head as the two other Hobbits who had arrived with Aragorn, leapt out of a border hedge and dashed across the stone to join the group of eight. They chattered away to themselves as Gandalf caught his eye and gave him an encouraging nod. _Thy are not warriors but, the journey will not be such a burden on any one of them, for the Hobbits do possess the ability to lighten even the darkest of spirits._

"Ten companions." He finally mused. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He looked at the newly formed Fellowship. "We will meet this eve for dinner in the eastern hall where, we will discuss and plan your journey.

With that, the council dispersed and he found it was his niece lingering, standing silently before him. "Aerlaer, I am not enthusiastic by your decision but I do understand it and, I will support it."

She looked up surprised by his statement and briefly embraced him before standing back. "Thank you. She said quietly, before turning to walk down the steps.

"Aerlaer?" He called down to her, remembering one more piece of information he had to relay to her. She stopped at the bottom of the stair to look back up at him questioningly. "I trust you now know which Elf you need thank?"

"I do." She smiled brightly before continuing her way. He watched her, a smile pulling at his mouth. _Would she remember?_


	5. An Act of Trust

Aerlaer sat waiting on the steps leading into the eastern hall, hoping to catch Legolas on his way in. She pulled her knees up to her chest, the green, layered skirts of her dress falling over them and around her to create a silken floor. She gazed at the stars which were just beginning to come out, counting them as they twinkled above her. She had almost forgotten why she was there until a soft voice pulled her back from her star gazing. "Lady Aerlaer, will you not join the feast this eve?" She looked up startled and, realising it was exactly who she waited for, rose to her feet.

"Yes, I wished to catch you before you went in, "she smiled tentatively as she looked up into his quizzical eyes. "I have not had a chance to thank you for saving me. He gazed back down at her seeming slightly surprised she had made the effort to thank him. Although he stood on the step below her, she could not help but notice he stood full hands taller than her.

"Think nothing of it; I am just glad I brought you to Rivendell before it was too late."

"Thank you still. I'll have to return the favour one day." She meant it to. She owed him her life.

"That I will not decline; I've no doubt you are lethal, I saw what you did to that Orc and you were exhausted." He gave her a small grin and she found herself grinning back at him. _I think we will get along well on this journey._ She thought contently. _He does not seem at all overly royal acting._ She recalled seeing him in the gardens and felt foolish for her behaviour and dropped her gaze.

"Also I wish to apologise for this morning, in the garden, had I known who you were, I would have made myself known." She spoke quietly, daring a chaste look at his eyes to gauge his reaction and seeing a look of equal embarrassment in them.

"I too must apologise; I did not know it was you nor that you were an Edhelroch. If I had known, I would not have scrutinized you so in trying to discover what you were for I knew you were not one of the Meara. Forgive me my naivetés." He looked so utterly embarrassed she began to laugh and he looked at her, alarmed.

"Truly, you were not to be any the wiser. Our kin have rarely crossed paths. I will accept your apology but. you must accept mine and then we shall be even, lest where I, Aerlaer, owe one Legolas, a return lifesaving gesture." She gave him a bright smile he instantly returned with a nod and a look of relief.

"I accept, now, should we head in before those Hobbit's eat all the food. She nodded with a laugh and turned to proceed up the steps and into the eastern hall, Legolas following a few paces behind.

…

Upon entering the hall, Legolas found himself sitting between Aragorn and Aerlaer as they helped themselves to the feast of food before them.

"Ah Legolas, I trust you and Aerlaer have met one another now?" Aragorn asked looking between them both for confirmation.

"Indeed we have, Aerlaer owes me one life saved." Legolas replied smirking. He was immensely glad she would be accompanying them on this journey. For years, he had heard various tales from the Elrondion or, Aragorn himself. about the elleth seated beside him and her brother too. Now, after all those years, he finally had a face, an actual elleth to put to the name of all those tales. After the council; he had found Aragorn and pulled him aside to ask just what Aerlaer had meant when she had spoken of her kin. The Ranger's explanation had been horrific and he was silently in awe of just how well she was handling herself and how vibrant she seemed to be in nature. He would never have guessed at just how much she had lost by gazing at her. He understood the need for distraction, to do something when you felt utterly powerless.

"I have no doubt she will hold to that if it ever be called for." The Ranger said a twinkle in his eye, bringing him from his thoughts. Suddenly it seemed the whole table of the Fellowship had stopped to listen to what Aragorn had to say of the enigma of an Elf who had pledged herself to be a part of the company alongside them. "I have fought Wargs alongside Aerlaer before and the skill of the Edhelroch in a fight is nothing trivial." He said clearly. "Legolas is also just as lethal and quick in a battle. "We are lucky to have you both." He flashed Aragorn a smile, warmed by his honest words. The Gondor man, Boromir, was eying Aerlaer quizzically however.

"Forgive my asking, but how does a Lady Elf know such skills? Is it not a Lady's place to remain safely in her home while the male Elves defend their lands? A Lady does not hold the same strength a male does in a fight." The dining hall fell quiet, all eyes flitting between Boromir and Aerlaer. Legolas gazed in well-hidden disdain at the man; noting it seemed he realised he had over stepped a mark. _It is too late to take your spoken words back now._ He gazed back to Aerlaer who regarded the man quietly for a few moments.

"Fight me." She finally said in a low voice. Legolas heard the challenge in her tone and glanced at Aragorn who glanced back at him worriedly. Legolas was however delighted, wanting nothing more than this uncouth man, who had annoyed him during the council, to be put in his place by a mere slip of an elleth.

Boromir started, looking to be well and truly caught off guard. "I cannot fight you, it would be disrespectful my Lady.

"If we should be attacked during our journey to Mordor, you need to know you can trust me in any fighting situation." She gazed steadily at him and Legolas looked too, noting the man was nervous. "To not accept my generous request of a friendly duel would earn you more disrespect." He flinched at her last word and Legolas held in a grin. He liked this! Slowly the eldest son of Gondor stood up, unbuttoned his jerkin and removed it so he just wore his tunic, trousers and boots. He withdrew his sword from its sheath.

"As you wish." The man sighed.

Beside him, Aragorn unsheathed his own sword and handed it to Aerlaer and she took a moment to familiarise herself with the blade as she stood and moved back from the table. "You have one over me, Boromir, for my sword is safely put away in my rooms and I will use Aragorn's blade which is foreign to me and a little heavier than my own. Whereas, you have a blade in your hand you know well." She stated nonchalantly.

"This will make for interesting entertainment." Gimli chuckled heartily to the four Hobbits who were sitting together looking nervous. Legolas supposed they were not used to fighting or confrontation or, the ways of Elves, Men and Dwarves. Legolas had to agree with the Dwarf on this; it would be very interesting entertainment indeed.

Lord Elrond, who had been sitting at the top of the table and listening along with the others, stood and beckoned Aerlaer and Boromir to the spacious, empty area beyond the end of the table. Legolas decided he did not look impressed by the young man's lack of respect under his roof and toward his niece.

"You should both know the rules to a practice fight like this but, I will go over them clearly so everyone in this hall understands. You are to engage in a fair fight using swords as your only weapon. There will be no body combat and no blood shall be drawn. "Try not to slash one another's garments off." He added dryly and a ripple of laughter came from the table of eight, waiting intently. Legolas thought the comment was rather below but, decided it would be amusing if Aerlaer managed to de-shirt the man or even loosen his trousers. No, he thought darkly _; if that man so much as removes a layer of silk from her dress, I will run him through with my own blade._ He shook his head slightly, dispelling the sudden burst of protectiveness towards the Elf he had saved. Returning his gaze to the pair, he watched on as both took stance a few meters from each other and awaited Elrond's signal.

…

"You may begin."

Aerlaer eyed the man before her, neither of them had moved yet and she contemplated whether she should exhaust his efforts or, go in for the kill. She decided to wait for his attack and stood ready to move when needed. He stepped swiftly toward her, lifting his blade and deftly she swept to the side and swept her borrowed blade up and met his. She caught the flicker of surprise cross his eyes as he realised she was undoubtedly strong and then a new look settled onto his face; determination. She could not help but let a smile of triumph escape onto her lips as she pushed his weapon back toward him and deflected it. She stalked around him, as he eyed her warily and darted towards him; attacking with a series of fast, consecutive parries. He blocked and deflected all of them well but her savage onslaught had unnerved him. He retaliated immediately with swipes and parries of his own to drive her into the corner of the hall, where a stone bench stood. Aerlaer allowed him to drive her towards the bench, lightly deflecting his parries but letting him think his brute strength was weighing on her as she kept stepping back. He looked victorious as she was nearly in the corner which was exactly what she wanted. With a light leap, backwards, she sprung onto the bench behind her before leaping and spinning into a flip mid-air over his head. Landing behind him and, before he had a chance to swing around, she brought her borrowed blade up to rest against his bare neck and he let out an audible gasp. Stunned silence fell upon the hall, save for the shallow breathing of Boromir before her. The Gondor man let go of his sword and it clattered loudly as it hit the marble floor and then it was silent too. She felt a moment of guilt for besting him like this for surely she had wounded his pride. _No, he needed to know this._

…

The She-Elf had beaten him. He could not deny her skill or her tenacity. He had not stood a chance. "Forgive me, for I did not know. You truly are an adapt fighter. I shouldn't like to cross you in a real battle." The blade remained against his neck, the pressure of it was feather light but, he now knew, if the She-Elf deemed, she could leave him a bloodied mess on the white marble of the floor. It was a sobering thought.

"Would you trust me now to have your back in a fight?" She lowered the sword and allowed him to turn around and face her. He turned and caught her sparkling blue eyes before bowing his head in respect.

"I would trust you my Lady, in the very depths of Mordor itself. " He vowed.

She smiled at him then and like all her Elven kin her had so far had dealings with in the valley, the simple expression was so pure and fair, she was almost painful to gaze upon. He hoped dearly he would grow accustomed to the fairness of these creatures, even the male Elf, when he smiled, had nearly the same effect upon him. "Call me only Aerlaer." She said quietly only for he to hear and he could not help but smile at her as she continued, louder now for the others to hear. "You handle a blade exceptionally well, Boromir. I would be honoured to fight beside you if the need arises my friend." _She called me a friend!_ He felt almost bashful at her offer of friendship. Boromir beamed brightly at the Elf.

"Thank you, Aerlaer, I am glad we fought now." She grinned at him, nodded her head and then turned to walk back to her seat at the table, returning Aragorn his sword and he too made his way back to his seat, earning a pleased nod from the Lord of Imladris on his way.

…

"Well done, I believe you have just made a friend for life." Aragorn said quietly as Aerlaer retook her seat and picked up a small bunch of grapes.

"I believe you are right." She replied just as quietly, watching Boromir sit down and attempt to answer the hundred questions thrown his way by Merry and Pippin next to him on how to fight with a sword. She turned to Legolas who was grinning at her with his eyes dancing.

"I, for one, cannot wait to fight by your side." He declared and she instantly grinned back at him, only looking away when her uncle tapped at his chalice to gather their attention.

"Well fought Aerlaer and Boromir. As you have now seen for yourselves and you all will know of your own abilities, the Fellowship is made up of some of the best fighters in all Middle Earth. Now we must move on to more pressing matters, preparation for your journey and the safest way to get to Mordor and to Mount Doom."

"It is going to be a long night." Aragorn muttered under his breath and Aerlaer turned and smirked at him.

"We will not starve at least." She whispered back and the Ranger laughed quietly as they realised; the Hobbits across from them were taking this next discussion of preparation as another reason to fill their plates.

"They certainly have the right idea." Legolas chuckled as he selected himself a large green apple and then, seeming to have second thoughts, selected a second and placed it before her.

"However did you know?" She asked dryly but could not help the pleased smile forming.

"A chance guess." He smirked back before taking a bite from his own piece of fruit. Shaking her head in amusement; she faced towards the head of the long table to where Gandalf and her uncle had begun a discussion they could all hear and one which she had been wondering about; how to get to Mordor.

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone who has been so faithfully following this story. You might have noticed it is missing a few chapter now... One-hundred-and-thirteen chapters to be precise..._**

 ** _Sooo... the good news is; I will finish the story! I promise!_**

 ** _The bad news... I am unhappy with the quality of earlier chapters of this story. I am re editing and I have changed the main OC's name after many months of wondering just what to change it to. Aerlaer, keeps in with the Sea theme I have happening and I think it is still sassy and relevant to the character I have developed. Why change it you ask? Because I want my Elven name back! I used it initially because I liked it and I was too slack to actually come up with another sea themed female name at the time. Anyway there is a lot to edit through and it is a monolithic task! I have re done the first five chapters. Having fixed, half fixed and to be fixed chapters still online all in the one story is really bugging me so, without further ado, I have pulled all chapters down I have not yet fixed. I will add them again likely in batches of five to ten chapters. Sorry to be a pain in the ass, I am happy with the content and how I have conveyed everything and the plot changes, just not the errors! I want this to be of a better quality than it is._**

 ** _Thank you all for following this story. It will all be back again and with a new update hopefully before Christmas! :)_**

 ** _xx_**

 ** _Aearvir_**

 ** _3rd Nov 2016_**


	6. Leaving Imladris

Arwen sat, with Aerlaer upon her bed, deciding on appropriate garments for the journey ahead. Her younger cousin had barely any of her own clothing in Imladris and the items she required needed to be easy to fight in, weather suitable and, meld to the terrain. All her clothing suitable for such a task lay miles away, probably torn apart or burned by Orcs… Arwen suppressed a shudder at such a thought. It had been five days since Legolas had arrived with Aerlaer in tow and, less time since they had learned of the fate of the Edhelroch.

She'd not spoken of her kin or of what happened since she had awoken. It worried Arwen deeply; her cousin usually confided in her and yet; of this she would not speak. Her own brothers had left with a small party along with some of the Rangers, who had arrived with Estel, a day past.

Their journey was one of secrecy form all save a few as they travelled to Gladden Fields to asses all which had befallen the herd. Aerlaer did not need to know, not yet. Estel had also left, taking Legolas and Lindir with him to ascertain the path the Fellowship were to travel would be a relatively safe one in the beginning. l

While her brothers would not return for some days yet, Estel had returned and when he had found her, it had not been the reunion she had expected. She sighed in quiet frustration as she inspected a grey dress. Her cousin had to pack lightly and each garment needed to be carefully chosen. Arwen looked up, realizing Aerlaer had paused and now gazed at her questioningly.

"I don't understand his change of heart and his dismissal of me so easily." Arwen admitted yet to her cousin as she ran her fingers over the soft grey material.

"He cannot simply disregard over six decades of feelings for you cousin. Yes, he has not always been by your side but I am sure his heart has only ever beaten for you." Aerlaer replied, picking up a white dress of a soft and light material. "This I can wear underneath a warmer dress and the thinness of the material won't hinder movement but if need I can wear it alone." She mused more to herself, setting the dress atop a pillow.

Arwen nodded, hoping Aerlaer was right. Estel was her friend, surely her words were true. She had considered asking Legolas but she was not so close to the Woodland Elf although she held him dear. _No, Legolas is Estel's closest friend, almost like a brother. I cannot ask him Estel's mind._ Mentally shaking the disconcerting thoughts away, although her heart remained heavy, Arwen handed her cousin the silver-grey dress she had been inspecting.

"This one you could wear over the white dress for traveling and it would be suitable in fights too. It is of the same material but a little thicker, so it will keep the weather off. There is a cloak that goes with it too." Arwen added as she picked up a darker, pewter colored cloak. "It is not too heavy either but, it will keep rain and snow and wind at bay."

Aerlaer nodded, taking both garments and added them to the white dress upon her pillow. "I think one more, lighter dress will be enough, and the weather will only progressively get warmer as we near Mordor, even in winter."

Arwen handed her a soft, flowy garment, smiling. This light dress unlike the white one had short sleeves that would drape like petals over her shoulders. A white bodice which was fitted but supple to still fight in and the skirt fell also like petals into shades of light pinks, darkening slightly where the material ended at the hems. It was not an overly designed dress but it was pretty and fine and Arwen knew it was very much to her cousin's taste as Aerlaer played with the material, a smile playing on her lips.

"You should take this one as your third choice." She coaxed quietly. "The colours will still blend well and you can still fight in it but, it would also suit any occasion that may arise. "

"It is pretty, although I doubt such occasion's will be called for in Mordor. I doubt Sauron hosts many parties, but I shall take it with me none the less, I quite like the feel of it and, like the white one, it will be a dream to run in." Arwen grinned at her expense as she carefully folded and placed the dress on the pillow.

"I guess I should wear boots." Aerlaer sighed as her cousin chuckled and handed her a pair of soft leather boots with a sturdy sole.

"These will fit, because they are yours." Arwen laughed as Aerlaer suddenly recognized them for the way her eyes lit up.

"Oh yes, I departed Imladris barefoot last time and I forgot my boots!" They both laughed as Aerlaer put them down beside her bed. She turned to Arwen seriously. "Now, I think you should take all Aragorn has said to you this night as naught." Arwen looked up at her confused as she continued. "That man loves you and I think maybe, he has said such things in order to ensure you remain safe and leave to journey across the sea..." Aerlaer seemed to trail off and Arwen had a sneaking suspicion they both had the same suspicion; her father had become involved.

Arwen was destined to leave for the undying lands where Aragorn could never follow her. She did not want that. She had made her choice. Her place was by his side, wherever that may lead her.

Now Estel would leave and he would, with Aerlaer and the others of the Fellowship, try to defy Sauron himself. Try to return the one ring to Mordor and destroy it right under the nose of evil. It was a fool's quest. If they survived, if they returned, if Estel returned to her… If he didn't… She would not last. Yet, she would find no peace anywhere she walked if he was lost to her. A future which would be inevitable yet, the one she had chosen and, the one her father feared. She shook her head again, dispelling her thoughts.

"I think you are right." She said in a whisper.

They quietly folded the rest of the dresses and returned them to the light wooden wardrobe and then Arwen watched as Aerlaer took the clothes she intended for the journey ahead and placed her right hand on each item of clothing, including her boots, imprinting the material to her own body so her clothing would remain when she was in Elf form but disappear as a part of her when she shifted to horse.

All was now organized and Arwen felt an overwhelming sadness. Her little cousin was leaving and it would not be to visit the Rangers, Lorien or to simply return home. She was leaving to walk into the very evil of Mordor and Arwen knew not what she would encounter along the way. She pulled the lithe elleth into a tight embrace.

"Please don't be too reckless Tithinriel." She whispered. "Promise me." Aerlaer embraced her back, just as tightly.

"You know I cannot promise such a thing." She murmured but her voice seemed to catch. "I will try, I can promise you that." She added and Arwen knew that was all the younger elleth could promise. "Find Estel, Arwen, tell him he is an idiot." She instructed and began pulling from the embrace. Arwen let her go, fighting to keep her composure. Aerlaer looked sad yet determined.

"I will." She forced a smirk onto her lips which Aerlaer returned. "Rest now, you have a long journey ahead of you." Her cousin nodded.

"But I shall be the most energetic one upon it!" This time her grin was real and Arwen shook her head.

"I think you will find Legolas will challenge that notion." She baited lightly as she walked to the door. Aerlaer simply gave a derisive snort causing Arwen to smile as she closed the door behind her.

…

Aerlaer awoke to a chime tolling an hour before dawn. She hopped out of bed and stretched, feeling refreshed, scared and excited for the journey to be underway.

Deftly she undressed and choosing the light pinkish dress, stepped into that one, lacing up the ribbon at the back, followed by the grey dress and then the boots. She spun around, double checking the lightness and movement of the dress. _Perfect, now to sort my hair._

Sweeping it over her shoulder, she deftly used a half braid to keep it to the one side. Hating having her own mane of hair too tight and regimental like many Elves chose to wear theirs, she left her long fringe and a few strands out at the front. Happy, she buckled her sword belt to her waist, mentally thanking Legolas for picking her treasured sword up before taking her to Imladris.

She hoisted her newly filled quiver of arrows, her bow and her fighting knives over her shoulder and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. _Ready for anything._ Leaving the comforts of her guest chamber behind, Aerlaer set off towards the eastern hall where a huge breakfast had been prepared for the travelers.

Gimli was already seated, happily tucking into eggs and bacon and sausages. Smiling to herself, Aerlaer picked up a silver plate and filled it with various berries and nuts and, spying a bowl of small apples, picked up a couple of those too. Greeting the Dwarf, she sat next to him and tucked into her food.

The rest of the Fellowship slowly streamed in, looking only half-awake. Aragorn sat next to her and they discussed what day it must be out of Rivendell, given time flowed slowly in the Elven realm and mere days passing here could be months in the outside world.

"I know the Council was on the 25th of October. Time here flows at the same pace as Lothlórien so, today would be... the twenty-fifth of December." Aerlaer worked out.

Aragorn whistled under his breath. "Two full months, it has only been but four days since the council!"

"Aragorn, just remember you've gained nearly two months of youth!" Legolas laughed as he took the seat on Aragorn's other side and immediately took one of the apples for himself. Aerlaer smirked but the Ranger merely grunted in reply but, he was smiling none the less as he tucked into the food before him.

Soon the hobbits drowned all other conversations when Merry and Pippen got into a fight over who should get the last poached egg which surprised Aerlaer for she considered them very peaceful folk.

"Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck!" Boomed a voice echoing off the hall walls. The two hobbits gulped and peered towards the door as too did Aerlaer and Gimli beside her. It was Gandalf, looking rather put out. "If you two have quite finished your bickering now, I will meet everyone outside in ten minutes to leave." Gandalf glared at the Hobbits before leaving the hall. "Don't be late."

Aerlaer took the Wizards words as a warning to hurry up and quickly finished her meal. She rose with Aragorn and took her leave from the hall, taking a few apples with her. As she walked down the steps towards where half of the company were preparing to leave, she spied Legolas had beaten her to it, and Bill, the pack-pony was contently munching on apples while Glorfindel loaded and tied down supplies.

She had spent the past two days training hard with the Balrog Slayer to keep her mind off all which had happened. He had understood. Glorfindel indicated now for Aragorn to continue seeing to loading up the pony and walked over to her.

"Naurimp nin." He murmured softly and pulled her into an embrace. Emotions threatened to overwhelm her as she clung onto him. "Please be safe and return to us." She nodded, words leaving her. "I want to see you glowing again." Again, she nodded.

"Perhaps if next time you let me win I will." She managed to retort and he chuckled warmly.

"Then you best return."

"I will." She promised him and he pulled back and placed a kiss upon her brow.

"May the Valar protect you, along with all those skills you learnt from me." He added mischievously with a wink and she nodded with a grin, tapping her sword's pommel. They stepped away from one another and she made her way to stand now where the other nine members of the Fellowship stood. Aerlaer threw Aragorn her small bag of clothing and then quietly joined Legolas, feeding Bill the apples. They stood as Elrond and a throng of Rivendell elves appeared, including a strained looking Arwen.

"Be safe child." Elrond murmured as she passed him. She had already bid him a goodbye in the halls.

"Look out for him." Arwen whispered only for Aerlaer to hear and he nodded, whispering back; "Of course I will cousin." She then turned and joined the group of travelers.

Elrond addressed them all then and she felt nerves seem to chase one another in her stomach. "The ring bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom. You who travel with him; no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Aerlaer put her hand to her chest and then toward Lord Elrond and Arwen in farewell and noticed Legolas and Aragorn did the same.

"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer." Gandalf looked to Frodo and gestured towards the archway leading out of the safety of Rivendell.

Aerlaer watched as the small Hobbit seemed to be plucking up his courage. He gazed out the entrance and then turned to Gandalf. "Mordor Gandalf? Is it left, or right?" His innocence struck her, he carried the fate of Middle Earth, such a small creature with such a tremendous task ahead.

"Left."

Frodo turned left and, one by one, they turned and followed the Hobbit through the archway. Aerlaer tuned back to wait for Aragorn who was the last to leave. He gazed at Arwen who gazed back at him. He suddenly turned, breaking eye contact with her and briefly gazed at her before striding purposely forward, head bent. Aerlaer had seen the wistful gaze in his eyes though and she only hoped they returned alive so he and her cousin could be reunited again. She turned now too to face the road ahead of her where Wizard, Hobbit, Dwarf, Man and Elf walked before her.


	7. The Journey Begins

For many ongoing days, the Fellowship travelled beside the towering peaks of the Misty Mountains in peace from the dangers lurking in Middle Earth. Gradually during these unobtrusive days of traveling, Legolas grew to be more at ease with his new companions.

He had known Gandalf since he was a small Elfling and Aragorn was like family to him. The Ranger, just as a boy, had taken Legolas in when he had first found the Rangers after leaving the Woodland. The Hobbits he found curious and amusing but the Dwarf, he chose not to converse with. He was not entirely sure his kin could be trusted. The man of Gondor, Boromir, he was well spoken and seemingly kind enough but; Legolas was not entirely sure of him either.

Aerlaer was a curiosity of sorts to him. He knew of the Edhelroch from books and tales, but he had rarely seen them although they had dwelt alongside his father's realm. He had never had dealing either with any of her kin, save her brother, once or twice. Legolas had never laid eyes before on Aerlaer, before the day he had found her near Imladris. He only knew of tales of adventure and mischief told from Elladan or Elrohir. He was certainly glad to have her also on this quest; although he enjoyed the time he spent with Aragorn and the Ranger's, he did miss the company of Elven kin.

On the first very first day, as they left the safety of the Elven realm behind them, Gandalf had called to Aerlaer who was walking ahead of Gimli and behind Boromir to ask her to scout ahead. To Legolas's amusement, she had answered him by simply shifting quickly to her horse form and leapt away at a swift gallop. Boromir had been more than startled, cursing under his breath.

"Aragorn, pray tell me, what ethereal creature is she?" The man had asked imploringly. Aragorn had taken a moment to answer the younger man; a smile half playing on the Ranger's lips.

"I think Legolas would tell this history better for he is the one who once told me." Aragorn turned to him with a warm smile which Legolas returned.

"You have heard of the Mearas?" He asked the Gondor man. "History dictates their ancestors were brought by Béma from the West. They would not bear any man, only those King's or Princess of the Mark of the Rohirrim."

"Aye I know of this already." Boromir had answered in confusion.

"The Meara's however were already dwelling in Middle Earth during the First Age. Their herd number was small and they roamed through the hills and valleys of Anfalas or galloped upon the white shores of the Anfalas Sea. It was here on the shores, a small clan of Falathrin Elves, who had ventured from the rule of Círdan of West Beleriand. These Teleri descendants befriended the intelligent Meara and they learned one another's language and traits.

Silaear, a prince of the Falathrim and leader of the small clan and his lifemate, the Lady Aranaur; consorted with the Meara and made their desire to be as horses known. The Meara loved their Elven friends and wished them to be horse too, so they lead the small group of Elves who wished to be as they were, deep into the Green Hills of Pinnath Gelin, where folk rarely dwelt. They came upon a secret, hidden valley and the Meara's beckoned the Elves to drink with them from a small spring, flowing upon crystal rocks. As the Elves drank in the crystal waters, their reflections on the water rippled and where their Elven selves had been, there were now horses, akin to the Meara's in beauty and stature.

The Elves were overjoyed and discovered they could shift from horse to Elf form at their own will. They stayed in the secret valley for a time with the Meara's but, eventually wished to return to the shores of Anfalas. The Meara remained in the hills and the Elves who were now also horses returned to the shores. They became known as the Edhelroch or Elfhorses as is the Western translation and, Prince Silaear and Lady Aranaur who had been the first to drink from the crystal spring became King and Queen of the Edhelroch.

They bore a son, Gaear, and he was unique to both horse and Elves, his Elven skin was creamy like most Noldor Elves but, his hair was of many different shades of browns. As a horse, he bore the same colours, a creamy coat and a mane and tail of many colours. Gaear, in time, bore his own son, Falas, who was a mirror image of his father."

"He is, or was Aerlaer's father and her linage is marked by her hair." Aragorn added. "She is the last of her kin and of her line." He spoke quieter, his words saddening Legolas.

"No wonder she looks so desolate sometimes; she has the weight of her entire kin upon her shoulders." Gimli said, surprisingly sounding as sad as Legolas felt. He had noticed how Aerlaer would sometimes speak with the Dwarf and listen to his stories and descriptions of her homeland. It admittedly did not endear him any more towards the short, copper-bearded creature.

"It is entirely up to Aerlaer if the line ends with her. Her lifemate does not need to be of the Edhelroch. She can take any Elf as a lifemate and their child would be an Elfhorse. It is a dominant gene. Aerlaer's mother was a Sindar-Noldor Elf from Lórien." Aragorn finished explaining as they all watched the Elfhorse cantering in a relaxed manner, back to them. Legolas briefly wondered at Glorfindel. In Imladris, he had not missed the affection the Balrog Slayer had shown towards the elleth and, she had seemed equally to return it.

"All safe ahead, there is a clear stream a little way further we can stop and refill at." Aerlaer reported back to the group as she slotted back into line, this time just ahead of him, resuming Elven form in a swirl of dress material and he caught the light scent of violets.

The days passed in a similar fashion; either Aerlaer or himself would scout ahead while the others walked on. The going was slow; the Hobbits had trouble keeping up with their shorter legs so, to Legolas's surprise, Aerlaer had graciously taken to carrying two at a time to give them rest. Despite seeing no danger, it was too risky to travel at night.

As each evening drew near; both he and Aerlaer would run on ahead to find a suitable camping area and then carefully scout the area around it to ensure it was safe and then light a camp fire and wait while the rest of the company arrived. It was beginning to become his favorite part of their days journeying.

On the eighth day, they had just finished securing the area of the night's camp grounds and Aerlaer was perched on a rock, watching as he started a small campfire. "Mmm, that should do it." He murmured as the flames started to grow. He fed the fire more wood and then, standing, noted Aerlaer was now gazing off into the sunset in her own thoughts. He could not yet hear the approach of the others so sat on a rock a little way from her to also watch the setting sun.

There was something clearly on the other Elf's mind. "What are you thinking?" He quietly hedged. Slowly she turned her face to him and he was struck by how the last rays of the sun lit up her hair like fire. She was truly as Boromir had described two days' prior; ethereal. He noted her bright grey-indigo eyes had a touch of green in them and they were barely masking untold sorrows which surprised him.

"Do you think we will defeat him, Sauron?" She asked quietly.

Legolas didn't answer right away. It had been on his mind too. Like her, he'd witnessed and been a part of the desolation caused by the darkness taking over Middle Earth.

"I wonder the same thing. All we can do is hope and do what we can to end him, and his forces. It will only become more treacherous the further we go. We have an advantage though, Sauron is unaware we have his ring and we've the finest fighters in you, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and myself. Do not forget, we also have a Wizard." Legolas smiled. "I think we will be okay."

Aerlaer, nodded, a small smile playing on her lips at his last remark and he felt relieved to see his words had eased her mind. Her eyes did not hold so much worry in them and, the hint of green had vanished. Voices and footsteps alerted him the others approached and Legolas stood as Gimli appeared over the rise, grumbling how sore his legs were. He gazed up at the Dwarf.

"What's this? We've been trudging along for miles and here you two are lounging about resting!"

Legolas smirked. "I'll take first watch." He turned around and leapt up the rocks and towards the area he had decided would serve as a watch post and settled quietly for what would be the next three hours.

Sam had earned the position of unofficial cook and on this night, he was brewing a delicious smelling soup. Aerlaer sat quietly watching alongside the two younger Hobbits, Merry and Pippin. Thrice she had heard the loud protests of Pippin's hungry stomach and smirked to herself. When Sam had served up the soup in dishes, he had politely handed her the first dish. "Thank you, Sam, I do think this should go to Pippin." She laughed as she handed the dish to the curly haired Hobbit.

"Are you sure?" He asked incredulously with wide green eyes and she nodded.

"Of course Pippin, eat up." Without any further questions, the youngest Hobbit had all but dove into the dish of soup. Soon they were all tucking into their meals and Aerlaer was grateful it was a meal she too could eat as well as Legolas. She knew Aragorn had left to find the other Elf to take his own meal to him.

Once they had all eaten and the Hobbits had finished their second helpings; Aerlaer and Merry helped Sam clean up. They left the remaining soup to stay warm overnight on the coals for the morning's meal. The company then settled for the evening to rest. Aerlaer sat quietly for an hour, not yet concerned with sleep as she gazed up at the stars. When the full hour had passed, she rose from her sleep roll and made her way from the enclosed shelter of the camp to relieve Legolas of his watch.

As she stepped up and out onto the rocky ledge to stand beside the other Elf, the cold winter wind hit her and she involuntarily shivered.

"Aerlaer, are you cold?" Legolas asked quietly, turning briefly to her.

"A little," She admitted. "We draw closer to the mountains and I forgot to bring my cloak with me. It is bearable, I shall be alright." She reassured him, gazing out over land and darkness stretching out before them.

Warm material suddenly fell lightly about her shoulders, surprising her and she immediately turned to protest, but Legolas had already gone. Sighing, she gratefully wrapped the cloak around her and settled to begin her watch. It was a kind gesture Legolas had made but, the next evening she would be sure to remember her own cloak. She did not like that she had taken his own source of warmth and comfort.

Three hours later, Aragorn emerged from the darkness and Aerlaer turned and gave him a small smile. The moon had come out from behind the clouds and she noticed Aragorn's gaze flicker to the cloak around her shoulders and a wry smile played on his lips. She gave him an imploring look but he only shook his head and gestured for her to return to the camp.

Unclasping the cloak, Aerlaer located the other Elf and carefully laid the cloak over his sleeping form. He started half-awake by the movement. "Shhh, sleep now." She whispered and he seemed to mutter something incoherent before drifting back into slumber. She found her own cloak and curled up under it in the hollowed sleeping spot she'd picked out for herself earlier and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

By day twelve, Legolas was secretly tiresome of the slow, grueling pace and he knew Aerlaer was too. Having much energy in reserve, they had taken to scouting ahead together. As they settled from a run to a fast, swinging walk, Aerlaer turned curiously to him. "Why did you leave Mirkwood?"

Legolas breathed in sharply, surprised by the question. Aragorn and Gandalf were the only two who knew and even then, Aragorn the only one to know the full reason for his actions. Slowly he exhaled the breath he realized he'd been holding on to and, looking straight ahead, spoke.

"I grew tired of living under the rule of a king who selfishly hid away from the world and helped only his own kin and did not treat all Elves equally, no matter their rank." He deliberately left the part out about being unable to remain in the presence of another who did not love him back.

Aerlaer seemed to ponder his words in silence as they continued their zig zag scouting. "Will you go back?" She asked eventually, glancing up to him.

"I do not know, maybe once this is all over. No. There's nothing to go back to. I don't think I will." He sighed. It was a question which plagued him often. He was not needed in the Woodland. He was happier away from his father's rule. He did miss the trees though.

"Come, I'll race you back to the others." Aerlaer suddenly challenged. He smiled at her, glad for the distraction. The earlier conversation had started to bring his spirits down.

"Very well but one rule, as Elves, no cheating."

With that, they raced back to the rest of the Fellowship. The Hobbits soon realizing they were racing one another, started cheering them on. Legolas was quite sure he would not have a chance but, he was in the lead. Perhaps in Elf form, he was faster? Aerlaer suddenly overtook him, dashing that thought away and reached the cheering and laughing Hobbits, but a moment before him.

Gimli chortled at him in glee clapping his hands. "Ah ha! Beaten by a lass!"

"Oh, I'll never hear the end of this will I." He sighed heavily as Aragorn and Gandalf simply smirked at him and Aerlaer looked to be incredibly smug with herself. He mockingly shot her a disdainful glare and she only laughed at him and he could not help his own smile from spreading across his face as he settled to walk beside her.

The next day, Aragorn, along with the others, looked up as Aerlaer came galloping back from scouting alone. She didn't bother shifting back to Elf; excitedly declaring Hollin was just ahead. To his amusement, she beckoned to Legolas to come see and, not waiting, wheeled around and galloped back the way she had come, Legolas trailing behind.

"Why is she so excited?" Grumbled Boromir who had made it known twice already he wastired and looking forward to a break.

"Hollin or Eregion, was an old Elven settlement once ruled by Aerlaer's grandparents until they moved to Lórien." Gandalf spoke up in explanation. "It was then ruled by Celebrimbor. Celebrimbor became a friend of the lord of gifts, Annatar. It was Annatar who created the rings of power. When the Elves discovered Annatar was indeed Sauron and that he was truly evil; they endeavored to keep the rings of power from him. Angered, Sauron and his army destroyed Eregion. Most of the rings were claimed by the Dark Lord but, the elves were lucky to secure Narya, Nenya and Vilya. After the destruction, the surviving Elves fled to Lórien and Rivendell." Explained Gandalf. "Many ruins remain in Hollin; I dare say the Elves want to go exploring." The Wizard chuckled. Aragorn nodded in agreement.

Aerlaer was curious in nature and Legolas would surely be intrigued by the destroyed settlement, it made sense she would wish to explore the area with another Elf. It seemed also Elladan and Elrohir had been right in their conspiring over the years; both Legolas and Aerlaer seemed to get along very well and had easily become good friends. It admittedly warmed his heart.

Aerlaer, Elf again, wandered through the ruins of Hollin, running her hands along remaining stone pillars. Time had worn down the old Elven kingdom. She looked at home within the fallen settlement, Legolas decided as he stood nearby on watch while she continued to explore.

Deeming it safe, he too began walking through the ruins. She glanced back at him as he too marveled at the ancient stone and the holly trees which gave the land its namesake. There was a light breeze which whispered through the broken pillars mixed with sweet musical words. He looked up. Aerlaer, ahead of him, stood on a cracked stone platform, her hand resting on the crumbling remains of a balcony.

He recognized the lament of Celebrimbor she was softly singing and closed his eyes, letting her musical voice wash over him in this kingdom of old. Not long after the rest of the company arrived and Gandalf addressed them all.

"We cannot look too far ahead. I think we will rest here. Not only today but, tonight as well." The others sighed in relief and Legolas too was glad by this decision. "There is a wholesome air about Hollin. Much evil must befall a country before it wholly forgets the Elves if once they dwelt there." The Wizard murmured as he walked to stand a few paces from Legolas.

"That is true" Legolas replied softly as he walked up to the Wizard. "But the Elves of this land were of a strange race strange to us of the Silvan folk. The trees and grass do not now remember them. Only I hear the stones lament them. "They are gone. They sought the Havens long ago." Gandalf nodded to him, a wistful look in his ageless blue eyes. Before Legolas could ask his thoughts, he turned away and towards Aragorn and Boromir to start a fire and unpack Bill, the pony.

Not long after the rest of the Fellowship had arrived, Sam was dexterously frying up food for the hungry party while Aerlaer sat with Aragorn, trying not to laugh at Merry and Pippin's antics. A few days prior, Boromir and Aragorn had begun teaching the hobbits how to sword fight. Boromir was now instructing the pair with their small but sharp blades.

"Move your feet." Aragorn encouraged as Pippin blocked Boromir's sword and the man swung the blade again and this time Pippin did as Aragorn advised.

Nearby Gimli and Gandalf were disputing which way to continue traveling, the Dwarf keen on passing through the mines of Moria. Aerlaer was not at all interested in such a change in their path and she knew neither was Gandalf for his discouraging answer. She glanced up briefly to see Legolas, a tall, figure in the distance, keeping watch, as still as stone.

"That looked good Pippen." Complimented Merry, bringing Aerlaer back to the practicing before her. Both Hobbits switched places and Merry began to parry with Boromir.

"Keep your posture." Aerlaer reminded the Hobbit as Boromir though playful taunts at them, only riling them up. Not long after the Hobbits ganged up on Boromir and the man fell to the ground as the hobbits pounced victoriously on him. "For the shire!" One yelled out in the commotion. Aerlaer, Sam and Frodo all laughed loudly at the scene before them as Aragorn attempted to pry the Hobbits off Boromir. The two hobbits grabbed the Rangers legs from under him, flipping him onto his back.

"Aww" the Ranger groaned, as he got to his feet

Sam was looking at the sky. "What is that?"

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of clouds." Dismissed Gimli, seeing where the blonde Hobbit gestured. Aerlaer looked to the sky to where Sam gestured with worry. Whatever it was, it moved against the breeze. As if reading her thoughts Boromir interjected.

"It's moving fast, against the wind."

"Legolas what do you see?" Aerlaer called, feeling uneasy as she stood. He was quiet a moment in concentration and then suddenly whipped around to ace them.

"Crebein from Dudland!" The Elf shouted in warning, leaping down from the high stones he had been standing on.

"Hide!" Yelled Aragorn and everyone sprang into action to cover up their presence before hiding under the surrounding Holly trees and bushes. Aerlaer held her breath as she held onto Bill the pony, her cloak barely covering the two of them under the biggest holly tree. The Crebein descended over their campsite, their squawks loud and harsh. She did not dare move or breathe for fear of giving them away and neither did Bill, the pony standing stock still, head lowered next to her. Once the cries of the Crebein were far away; she and the others scrambled from their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman." Exclaimed Gandalf irritably. "The passage south is being watched." He looked to a tall snow laden peak, and she too turned to eye the mountain warily. "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

"Well if that is not a plague and a nuisance." Stated Pippen angrily, voicing all their feelings and thoughts as Gandalf beckoned for them to pack their belongings and move on. As she helped Aragorn re load a patient Bill, Legolas passed by her and caught her eye. He was as wary of the new path they would take as she.


	8. The Pass

For two days the Fellowship traveled on full alert towards the pass, following the ancient paved road from Hollin. Aerlaer who walking with the group, currently leaving the scouting to the Woodland Elf, turned to Gimli. "This road was built a very long time ago when the Elves and Dwarves once traded in peace." The Dwarf looked up at her amazed and she nodded to confirm her words. "Elves and Dwarves were not always enemies." She turned back to face the growing white peaks as the road slowly climbed higher into the mountain range.

The company stopped to rest when the daunting summit and great white sides of Caradhras loomed before them. Aerlaer stood from a high perch, taking note of the chilling wind on her face and stared off into the distance. "Bad weather is following us. Let us hope we can navigate the pass safely." She murmured as Aragorn passed below the rock.

In no time at all, they began the tedious trek into the foothills; climbing single file along the twisted, rocky, narrow path. The Elves led the party, picking the safest part of the paths and the others followed them exactly as they climbed ever higher and higher. Finally, they reached the foot of the greater mountains. Their treacherous path now winding to the left, under sheers cliffs. The wind was bitter cold and relentless. Beside Frodo, Aerlaer steadied the cold and exhausted Hobbit. Since leaving Hollin, Gandalf had driven them on relentlessly and she had taken to carrying the Hobbits often as they wearied so quickly.

"Is that snow?" Frodo suddenly asked as Aerlaer felt the first cold flakes land upon her face.

"Feels like it. I fear our journey through the pass will only get harder if this weather continues to build." She whispered and he looked up at her, the feathery flakes already settling in his dark, curly hair. "Put your hood up Frodo." She instructed as they moved on.

Their journey soon became all the more difficult for the others save her and Legolas as they fought against the wind and snow. They now trekked along a narrow path; all too aware of the deep ravine falling into darkness on one side and the sheer side of the peak on the other. The snow had been falling in earnest for the past two hours and it obscured rock, root and shrub. Aerlaer heard a sudden cry of shock and snapped her head back in time to see Frodo stumble and fall forward into the snow. Aragorn was by his side immediately and, with the Ranger's aid, Frodo scrambled back to his feet.

Aerlaer watched, her heart dropping in fear, as the Hobbit quickly reached into his shirt to discover the ring was gone. Ahead of him, just before she and Legolas, Boromir bent down, picking up the ring where it had fallen. He was mumbling to himself but the wind carried his words away and she could not determine what it was he spoke of. She felt Legolas tense beside her, his entire posture changing to that of a warrior ready to leap into action if need be.

"Boromir! Give Frodo the ring!" Aragorn commanded, hand resting on his sword hilt. They had all paused now and Aerlaer held her breath, also ready to spring to action.

"As you wish." The Gondor man chuckled in a disconcerting manner as he walked slowly to Frodo and held the ring out to him. Frodo snatched it back saying nothing. "I care not." Boromir shrugged and turned to continue their journey through the snow. The exchange did not bode well with Aerlaer and she noticed, as they continued, Legolas remained more so on guard, warier than he had been before.

…

"I don't like this at all! Gasped Sam as the icy wind took his breath away. The snow was now more than ankle deep and the group were moving slower and slower. The blizzard only grew stronger, and soon even Boromir was having trouble pushing through it. He was at the back of the line, to Legolas's relief. He was all the more unsure of him now he had handled the Ring of power. He had seen the greed in the man's eyes at Elrond's council and he wondered if the man had an ulterior motive for joining the Fellowship. He was too young to know of the true wrath of the Ring.

Yes, he fought the darkness of Mordor but, he had not fought it for as long as Legolas had, as long as all Elves had. He walked up ahead, Gandalf only a few paces behind him and Aerlaer and Aragorn with the Hobbits, behind the Wizard.

They were exhausted, the Hobbits, bent over double trying to ward off the wind. Aerlaer he knew was now afraid if she carried them, they might fall off and over the ledge and into the ravine below. Another strong gust of blizzard air hit him and he caught words almost like they chanted on the wind. He glanced back in confusion to Gandalf but the Wizard's lips were in a tight, thin line. "There is a fell voice on the air!" He called back to him.

Gandalf too listened, his snow-covered face turning into a concentrated frown before his eyes widened. "It is Saruman!" He cried out to the others. With a sudden crack, rocks tumbled down from above them. Legolas instinctively pressed himself hard against the cliff face to avoid being crushed, glancing anxiously back to the others, glad they too did the same.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain," Shouted Aragorn. "We must turn back!" Legolas wholeheartedly agreed. They could not possibly thwart the White Wizard's corrupt power.

"No!" Gandalf replied. The Wizard began to chant up towards the peak, asking it to rest as they all stood in hesitation. Saruman's voice was stronger. There was another loud crack and a jagged bolt of lightning struck the jagged precipice, sending snow and ice plummeting down toward them. Legolas grabbed Gandalf, who had walked forward alone, and pulled him to the cliff face just as the snow and ice crashed down upon them and he was knocked down under its cold weight.

Swiftly he pushed and hauled his way up and through the hard snow and ice to emerge, hauling Gandalf up beside him. He glanced warily about and felt a wave of relief as Aerlaer broke from the ice, back in horse form, hauling Sam up with his cloak between her teeth and, Pippin seeming to hang off her mane. Aragorn next emerged with Frodo and Bill. Gimli, growling in anger with Merry and lastly Boromir, using his shield to push the snow and ice away.

"We must get off the mountain, head for the gap of Rohan!" The Gondor man yelled out over the blizzard.

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted back and Aerlaer looked to be nodding in agreement as she shook snow from herself.

"For all we know, Saruman controls Rohan too." She added.

Gimli spoke up. "If we cannot pass over the mountain, then let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Legolas physically paled at this idea. He gazed to Gandalf beside him, finding the Wizard to be conflicted. He turned to Frodo.

"Let the ring bearer decide." _Is he mad?_ They all turned to the Hobbit, waiting for his decision.

"We will go through the mines of Moria." The Frodo decided.

Gandalf nodded stiffly. "So be it." Legolas felt a knot of unease begin to slowly tie itself within his mind. He could not very well question the decision, what choice did they have?

…

Boromir had encouraged them all to carry firewood and, while they waited the storm out huddled against the cliff wall, they pilled all their collected wood together. "You risk us being seen", warned Gandalf gruffly but the company were too cold and miserable to care if they were seen or not. Neither Gimli nor Aerlaer could light a fire and the Hobbits continued to shake uncontrollably. Even Legolas felt the cold as Aerlaer did and, he approached a stoic Gandalf.

"If you would perhaps aid them, Gandalf?" He murmured and received a grunt. Holding in an inward sigh, he tried another tactic. "We will hardly reach our destination if we should all freeze to death." The Wizard eyed him in annoyance before making his way to the small pile of wood and muttered out a low phrase as he pointed his staff and ignited the wood.

"Now everyone knows where I am." He huffed out as green and blue flames roared and the Hobbits huddled around to warm themselves. Legolas sent him a grateful smile but did not receive one in return. Gandalf was worried and that was never a good thing.

Now the small fire was burning slowly but in earnest; Legolas joined the others in huddling around the flames; finding Merry and Pippin huddled to his left and Aerlaer and Aragorn sitting silently to his right. Even hunched in the bitter cold, the elleth carried a grace about her and it brought a small smile to him. They would make it through this. All of them.

Night set in fully and even for Legolas, it dragged out and none slept for the weather forbade it. As light struck the mountain side the next morning, the blizzard had finally died down and, they discovered going back was going to be nearly as hard as going forward. To go forward was impossible. The peaks had ominous amounts of snow just waiting to fall onto the weary travellers. To go back was the only choice they had and, try pass through the mines instead.

The going was slow. Boromir, Aragorn and Aerlaer, as her horse self, used the strength of their bodies combined to push a path back through the snow drifts that were as high as Gimli. The Dwarf and tired hobbits could then walk on the path the other three made. Legolas, walked lightly ahead over the snow, navigating their way back down the mountain path though the still swirling snow. As the day neared to an end, the company sheltered on top a small hill among large, craggy rock and small trees. They were no more than about seven miles from a back entrance into Moria Gandalf spoke of.

The idea of entering the mines did not sit well with him. He could not imagine their kind welcoming him openly. Aerlaer, perhaps they would for Gimli seemed to like her but not he. There was no small amount of bad blood between his Woodland kin and the Dwarves. He just hoped he would not be introduced or, recognised.

…

Aerlaer ran. Wargs were on the hunt and she was their prey. Their great howling call of the hunt drove her galloping relentlessly along rocky paths until they had her cornered against the steep cliff side of a towering snow covered mountain. The lead Warg howled and then eyes glinting, opened his mouth in a terrifying growl…

She snapped her eyes open, sitting up as an enormous Warg leapt, snarling and spitting into the campsite. Within moments she was on her feet, blades in hand, trying to remain calm as Gandalf tried to drive the fell beast off. Suddenly the Warg cried out painfully and its body dropped heavily to the ground, an arrow piercing its throat. Legolas leapt down from the rocks and removed the arrow from the wolf and she felt immensely satisfied it was dead. She did not like Wargs.

The camp fell back into silence now the threat had been dealt with but Aerlaer did not go back to sleep. Instead she stayed up with Aragorn keeping watch. "I don't think any Wargs will return, Aerlaer." She turned to him to see warm concern in his eyes.

"I hope not." She sighed. "I had been dreaming of them chasing me and I awoke from this evil dream to find it lurking in our campsite." She paused before admitting, "Wargs and other wolves are a horse's greatest enemy and fear. Even I have inherited the instincts of my horse forbearers. I am just lucky I do have the means to fight back as an Elf. "

"Then all Wolves should fear you." The Ranger said with a smile. She grinned back and they sat in the cold silence, wrapped in their cloaks, waiting for the sun to announce the beginning of a new day.

Just as the campsite felt safe again, a chorus of howling startled them all. Aerlaer leapt up, deftly knocking an arrow to the bow she'd already had in her hand, trying to keep her fear controlled. Aragorn had his sword ready and she could hear somewhere to her left, Boromir drawing his. It was still terribly dark, only the camp fire giving off a shadowy, flickering light. Unseen, the Wargs approached, growling and snarling menacingly and leapt over the rocky outcrop bordering their campsite. Swords flashed in the red light as Aragorn and Boromir leapt towards the shadowy Wargs, the Ranger immediately slitting the throat of one.

Remaining higher upon the rocks, Aerlaer loosed arrow after arrow, toward the eyes glinting in the firelight; never missing her mark. Behind her, facing the other direction, Legolas made fast work taking down any Wargs advancing from behind. The Hobbits hid under the rocks she and Legolas stood on and, Aragorn and Boromir fought as a shield before them. Gimli swung his axe valiantly, a near consistent sound of heavy metal on skull. Aerlaer was glad for his strength and skill for the Dwarf ensured no Warg could stealthily take either her or Legolas unawares from behind.

"A little help!" He suddenly yelled up to them. Aerlaer whirled and, seeing two Wargs advancing on the Dwarf, she carefully yet quickly knocked two arrows, splaying them slightly and released them towards the separate sets of gleaming eyes. Two cries told her she'd hit her marks.

"Nice." Legolas complimented as he took out another Warg attempting to leap up at them. Aerlaer glanced around. There were so many. A sickening thought took root in her mind and froze her heart; she'd been in such a situation only weeks before and, no one had survived. _No, no, do not think like that!_ Fear lanced through her regardless, she truly did not like Wargs.

There was a sudden bright light and she caught sight of Gandalf below, a large branch raised high in his hands. The Wizard hurled it at the pack and in the same instant, his voice boomed and the light ignited twice as brightly upon the branch, the other shrubby trees also became engulfed in the white flames and suddenly the Wargs were both snarling and yelping in confusion and fear. As pure fire burned around them, Legolas let off one last arrow towards a large Warg who seemed not to notice the flames as he advanced towards Aragorn and Gandalf. With a cry, the great Warg fell, engulfed within the white flames.

Aerlaer did not realise she was slightly shaking until she felt eyes on her. She turned to find it was Legolas, a slightly worried frown upon his face.

"Tolo na naur." He simply murmured and, with a nod, she followed him down off the rocks to where the original campfire still flickered before the Hobbits.

"Well that should have fixed them filthy mutts." Gimli rumbled decidedly as he cleaned off his axe head before standing to her left.

"I do hope so." Legolas murmured quietly.

"Thank you for covering us Gimli." Aerlaer gazed down gratefully at the Dwarf and he nodded stiffly.

"Yes, right, couldn't have something happening to our pointy eared archers." He muttered and his no fuss attitude finally brought a small smile to her. She did not mind Gimli.

"Yes, thank you." Legolas added stiffly and Aerlaer nearly laughed for it sounded as if the simple gratitude was not in any form, easy for the Wood-Elf to express.

"Soon we'll be safe and sound in the halls of Khazad-dûm." Gimli instead declared brightly and the Hobbits nodded from where they huddled closer to the fire. Aerlaer caught an expression on Gandalf's face however which made her hesitate in agreeing with the Dwarf. There was plain uncertainty in the Wizard's eyes. _What does he know and possibly keep secret from us?_


	9. The Hidden Door

At the first sign of dawn, Gandalf had bidden them to move on in haste. The fires he had created during the dark hours of the night had burned down to ash. Where Frodo had expected to see the charred remains of the great wolves which had come in the night, there was not a trace. The only evidence they had indeed been real, the blackened remains of the last arrow Legolas had shot.

He was still weary but, even sitting astride Aerlaer as he was, he could not sleep for fear of tumbling off the tall Elfhorse. Gandalf, along with Gimli, led them in a South East direction. Their destination, great, towering, rocky cliffs and, larger still; a wall of monolithic height, looming in the distance. Gimli looked to be familiar with how to find this back way into the mines. Frodo noted the Dwarf was the only one of them truly excited to be taking the passage underground. He had a bounce in his step even the Elves could not rival.

Aerlaer paused, her refined head swinging about and ears flickering uncertainly as if she observed the now barren land of red rocks they travelled through. Frodo too looked about warily. The sky was a clear blue and the sun shone down brightly and the wind had died away.

"This weather, it feels uncanny after the freezing wind, sleet and snow we have just endured." The Elfhorse murmured.

"Possibly again the work of Saruman; to any eyes watching we are easily detectable. I do not like it at all. We must keep haste." Gandalf replied, also gazing about worryingly.

Gimli, who had gone on well ahead, stopped on a knoll and called out to them to hurry along. As the Fellowship hurried in a slow jog to join him, they discovered he'd found a path by a stream or, what remained of a stream. Barely a trickle of water remained.

"The Gate Stream!" Exclaimed Gandalf. "Although I wonder how it could have dried up?" No one, not even Gimli had an answer. They now followed the dry stream bed for what must have been miles. Eventually he swapped places with Sam and Merry and, he and Pippin took to walking again. They were all footsore from the rough and rocky path. This was not the soft and fertile earth of the Shire or its luscious and gentle grasses. Would Mordor be like this?

Frodo was barely putting one foot before the other, simply gazing to the path at his feet when Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He gazed up though tired eyes to find Gimli had led them to ascending steps, carved into the cliffs which had seemed so far away that morning. The Dwarf sprung eagerly upwards, his enthusiasm still evident and Frodo wondered where he drew his energy from. The rocks and stone about him? He knew the Elves drew energy sometimes from the trees and nature about them. Perhaps Dwarves were not so different?

"Come along Frodo." Gandalf hastened him towards the stair now and, setting his jaw in determination, he began the onerous climb upwards. The top, when finally, he reached it, drawing in lungful's' of cool air, told a story of just why no water had flowed far below. It had been damned up and now formed a dark and deep ominous looking lake between them and the grey cliff faces where the mine entrance was hidden. There was no way from here to reach the location of the entrance. He had climbed all this way for naught it seemed.

Gandalf tuned back and explained the predicament to the others just below. Within moments, Legolas stood beside him, having effortlessly leapt up the stairs. Frodo watched the tall, silvery-blonde Elf as he keenly assessed the minimal shore around the lake.

"There is a possible path to the left side. It is very narrow but, we could navigate it to the other end of the lake. We cannot take Bill with us, the space is too narrow even for his nimble feet." Legolas said both to he, Gandalf and Gimli, but also loud enough for those below to hear him. Frodo did not miss the look of devastation on Sam's face. Poor Sam, he is attached to dear Bill. Frodo thought sadly as Aragorn turned to his friend.

…

"The mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn said sadly and Sam slowly nodded although, tears glistened in his eyes. Aerlaer was touched by just how fond of the little pony Sam was. She too was fond of Bill; they had spent many an hour quietly communicating and he was so fearless.

Once Aragorn had unloaded the packs from the pony, he and Boromir quickly sorted through any excess items they did not need while Sam bid the chestnut goodbye. Aerlaer, still in horse form from earlier, walked with Bill. _"You are so brave and strong and I've no doubt you will find your way back to the Elves."_ She thought to him.

 _"The wolves... I don't know how I'll get passed them?"_ He thought back worryingly.

 _"Sleep here tonight and rest. There is sparse grass and if you step up to the base of that rock wall there is the smallest trickle of water from above. Rest and then when dawn comes, make haste back out of these mountains before night falls."_ She nuzzled the pony fondly. _"Until we meet again my dear friend. Be safe."_ Bill whinnied a farewell and, Aerlaer replied quietly, feeling saddened as she turned and walked back towards the others, hoping no ill would befall her little, plucky friend.

…

The stars were starting to come out as the sun set when the others reached the top. They were all saddened by the loss of Bill. Legolas too was. He liked the little pony but, he would not make it across the lake and the water looked deep and formidable. He could not place why but, he did not trust its black, glassy smooth surface. Leading, he beckoned them to all follow him along the very narrow track. Frodo walked right behind him and he kept a hand on the Hobbit's arm to ensure he did not slip and fall into the water. He was unsure just how well Hobbits could swim and did not want to find out. He ensured they all moved swiftly, not at all at ease on just how close they were to the water as they walked.

The path was only the span of the length of his own boot and in some places, less so. Finally, they reached the other side and he breathed in relief as Aerlaer came to stand beside him. It was now that they were finally before the great wall of Moria, he felt more than a little worried and certainly uncomfortable. Last time he had been anywhere near a Dwarven mine… well he did not wish to even think on it.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli stated proudly, bursting with excitement they had made it to the mines. _At least one of us is exuberant._ He thought dryly.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf replied sounding tired.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas quipped, sick of hearing of these mines, causing Aerlaer to snicker in laughter. The Dwarf glared at them both. _Why can there not be a nice, welcoming forest or woodland to pass through instead?_

Gandalf, mumbling walked between the only two trees in sight and placed his hand on the cliff face. "Ithildin." He commanded and Legolas watched in surprise and, a begrudging awe as spidery veins of light spread under the dirt. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." The Wizard mused out loud. As if on cue, the clouds moved to reveal the moon and the stone wall lit up revealing a door of two elaborate columns and an arch. A star and an Elven inscription completed the moonlit archway. It was unmistakably beautiful and it was Elven made, Legolas was sure. _Eleven made or not, I do not wish to enter that stone._ He turned and strode a small distance away to stand alone.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Gandalf declared for them all to hear and Legolas scowled to himself. _Why would anything friendly come of Dwarves? What a ridiculous inscription._

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry wondered aloud.

"Oh, it's quite simple." The Wizard replied as if it should be so obvious. "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." He then began to speak in various languages, commanding the door to open. Nothing happened. Legolas could not help but be slightly amused.

"Nothing's happening. What are you going to do then?" Pippin quipped innocently.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took and if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Snapped out a frustrated Gandalf. Legolas watched Pippen scamper away from the grumpy Wizard to join Merry away from the wall. Aragorn sat with Sam and Frodo while Gimli seemed to pace excitedly. Aerlaer also stood a little way from the others, close to him but she seemed in her own thoughts as he was. _She would not wish to be walking through these mines either._

"Oh it's useless!" Gandalf suddenly exclaimed, sitting down and removing his hat. For long moments, none of them spoke. There was the sound of light splashing and he turned his head to find Merry and Pippin skimming rocks across the inky water. He swiftly walked the two Hobbits.

Do not disturb the water." He cautioned lowly and they gazed up at him startled; instantly backing away from the shoreline. He too turned away to find Aerlaer staring warily at the water behind him. He glanced back to see a separate ripple run across the water. There was something in there…

"It's a riddle." Frodo spoke up. Legolas turned back to the vast wall and the dark-haired Hobbit. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." Answered Gandalf in a deep voice just as Legolas had been about to give the same answer. Abruptly the rock wall shuddered and cracks appeared and with a deep rumble, the door of stone opened.

Cautiously they entered through the doorway into Moria. Already the air felt heavy and musty. Legolas did not like it. He walked closely beside Aerlaer now, the Hobbits behind them and Aragorn bringing up the rear. Excitedly Gimli turned to look up at he and Aerlaer.

"Soon, you will both enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friends, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Legolas silently looked at Aerlaer and, as Gandalf set his staff crystal to glow a bright torch for them to see, he rolled his eyes at her. Aerlaer shook with silent laughter, a glimmer in her eye at the Dwarf's words. "And they call it a mine." Gimli finished in glee, "A Mine!" His words echoed off the walls.

"This is no mine!" Boromir said in horror, ahead of them. "It is a tomb!" The horror was quickly shared as Gandalf's staff light lit up the scene of destruction before them. Long dead bodies of Dwarves were strewn on the floor. Legolas stiffened and then strode a step forward, swooping swiftly down to pull an arrow from a nearby body and inspect its design. Only one race he knew made such crude and barbaric weapons.

"Goblins!" He exclaimed and simultaneously everyone drew their weapons as he knocked one of his own arrows to his bow. Behind him he could almost feel the Hobbit's nervous alarm.

Boromir cursed louder than Legolas appreciated. "We must make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." They all simultaneously began to back away. "Now get out of here! Get out." Boromir yelled to them all and Legolas heard the Hobbits turn and run. Hastily, he turned, catching Aragorn's shocked gaze and then suddenly there was panicked cries from outside the entrance. they all began to retreat toward the entrance.

"Frodo!" screamed the other three Hobbits.

"Strider!" Sam called desperately to the Ranger and he and Aragorn leapt towards the entrance; Aerlaer close on their heels. Legolas slid to a stop and drew his bow, shocked by the great, black tentacle wrapped around Frodo, trying to drag him into the lake, Merry, Pippin and Sam hung to his legs trying to pull him from the beast lurking in the water. Sam savagely slashing the tentacle holding his friend with his blade. Frodo was suddleny dropped and the beast recoiled back into the lake.

Legolas held his aim, not trusting the creature would simply leave them be. The reprieve was short-lived; the beast suddenly launched multiple tentacles towards Frodo, grabbing hold of him again. Legolas loosened an arrow where it could not harm the Hobbit but, even for him, aim was difficult for the swift way the beats flailed Frodo about. his time lifting him into the air. Boromir and Aragorn charged to the water to attack the beast.

"Shoot at its other tentacles!" Aerlaer suddenly called to him and so he did, the beast thrashing more as each of their arrows burrowed into its slimy skin. The beast quite suddenly rose out of the water and opened a great mouth of hundreds of jagged teeth and Legolas raced around, aiming his bow and managed to hit the tentacle holding Frodo and the Hobbit was released, Boromir catching him.

"Into the mines!" Commanded Gandalf from somewhere behind.

"Legolas, Aerlaer!" Boromir beckoned but he was too intent on finishing off the beast. It appeared Aerlaer had the same thoughts, taking a shot into the beast's open mouth. Legolas simultaneously let fly another arrow, hitting the beast in the eye. It screeched, retaliating in fury.

"Into the cave! Run!" Aragorn yelled at the them both as he raced into the mines himself. Realising they had truly riled up the beast, Legolas beckoned to the other Elf. Quickly they dashed through the doorway as great tentacles rose behind them and began to tear down the doorway. Great slabs of rock fell loudly and the entrance to the mine was soon a pile of rubble, the last light of the moon disappearing as the last of the rocks fell, leaving them all in a darkness even Legolas could not see through.

It was disconcerting and his ears imedialy began straining to hear any lurking danger. The air was all the thicker with dust and debris and that musty smell and, the smell of the long dead. For all that, he caught the light scent of violets and felt the presence of the other Elf standing close at his side. Her presence, he realised suddenly, was a comfort.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said gravely as he re-lit his staff and Legolas caught the fear on the faces of the others. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." Legolas was unsure what he meant and gazed at the Wizard questioningly but, he did not answer. He turned away, beckoning to them to follow and, silently they did, each step wary as they followed the wizard into the dark, mysterious depths.


	10. Moria

They walked in single file, Gandalf leading them. He had instructed both Legolas and Aerlaer to walk just behind him for their keen sight and, this was where he now walked, bow in hand, gazing warily ahead into the seemingly impenetrable darkness. Behind followed the others. He did not like being underground like this but, he could hardly argue his reasoning. It was a necessary evil he had to pass through. It seemed, however, the deeper into the mines they journeyed, the heavier the evil seemed to lay upon him.

Was it the ring? It had not exactly affected him yet, so to speak but, just what was it he could feel? Could Aerlaer feel it too? He did not want to ask. If it was the ring and, she did not feel it, he would look weak and possibly be seen, as a threat. He liked the company of the elleth warrior.

"Quietly now, It is a two day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Warned the wizard as, Legolas heard someone, from behind, kick a loose rock across the stone floor. It clattered loudly, stone against stone and only added to his unease.

Hours, he supposed, passed and still there was no light, no way of telling just where they were walking, just what danger they possibly walked towards. There were gaping holes every so often which they skirted around. Gimli had muttered something about those holes being mined by the Dwarves. He did not doubt it. A greedy race they were, their soul interest in what treasures they could find within the cold, hard rock. How could anyone survive their entire life surrounded by naught but stone?

Gandalf led them into a vast feeling cavern and Legolas strained his eyesight, trying to detect any danger in the shadows ahead. He moved slightly to his left and, a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. Reflexes took over and he automatically grabbed his foe's other hand. He spun around to face them, intent on incapacitating them. instead, he found himself grasping a slender wrist and realized quickly, but not too late, it was Aerlaer he'd come face to face with.

She looked slightly startled at his reaction, her eyes big and bright as he gazed down into them. Caught unprepared, he was momentarily mesmerized by them, in the light of the crystal glowing from the Wizard's staff, they glinted a dark blue. _Like sapphires. How befitting for a mine._ He noticed an emotion, he could not discern, slowly flicker across them and then she spoke; breaking him out of his thoughts.

"The edges are frail and thin, even a step as light as yours in the wrong place will cause the ground to crumble beneath you." She whispered to him. He nodded mutely, struggling for words.

"Thank you." He finally managed, speaking softly and the smallest of smiles graced her lips.

"You're welcome." She breathed, surely, barely audible to the others. Legolas had the sudden urge to touch her cheek, or her hair, he was unsure, just make some small gesture of gratitude. Was it gratitude or was it the reassurance he was not the only one in this Valar forsaken place?

"Ahem, shall we continue?" Gandalf interrupted, startling him. He suddenly became aware he still held onto Aerlaer's wrist and, she his arm. The contact became a tingling sensation and he hastily pulled away, just as she did. _Temperature change. Nothing more._ He consoled himself, feeling a little out of sorts. He made his way purposely over to the Wizard who, stood a little further ahead. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewel but mithril." Gandalf said, indicating Legolas to look down the chasm Aerlaer had pulled him back from.

The Wizard's staff illuminated the deep chasm and it lit up brilliantly, each rocky surface shimmering. They all looked down cautiously in wonder into the abandoned mine. Ladders still hung from the sides of the stone and picks could be seen resting on ledges still, as if the Dwarves were going to return any moment.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf murmured fondly.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli exclaimed.

"Yes! I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf said, winking to Frodo. The Hobbit looked at the Wizard with surprise but said nothing. _He barely speaks now._ Legolas thought. "Let us move on now." Gandalf raised his staff back in the direction he lead them and, Legolas held in a sigh. _Soon we will be out... I hope._

More hours passed and Legolas found himself climbing steps, Aerlaer a couple steps ahead of him. He was sure she now remained walking closer to him. He was glad of it. A cry from behind caused him to turn back as rocks fell and clattered. Pippin had slipped but it seemed Aragorn had caught him. _These mines can be dangerous to any one of us, even the Dwarf._ He worried as they breached the rough stair and walked through another cavern. This one was smaller and soon, they stood before three tunnel entrances. They looked all too narrow for his liking.

"I have no memory of this place." Sighed Gandalf as he looked at length to each entrance. He sat on a rock in deep thought. The others took the opportunity to rest; sitting on the various rocks scattered around them. Legolas felt uneasy and remained standing. Aerlaer, he noticed, did the same a few feet away.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked, louder than Legolas would have liked.

"No." Merry replied in reassurance.

"I think we are." Pippin persisted.

"Shh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam hissed at him.

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Pippin complained. He tried not to roll his eyes at such a blatant statement in such a dangerous place. _Hobbits._

…

Aerlaer shook her head at the Hobbits light banter and turned to glance at the others. Boromir and Aragorn were sitting nearby one another talking quietly and Legolas was staring thoughtfully at the three entrances. Involuntary she shivered ever so slightly, remembering the warm touch of his hand where it had held her wrist. She had felt colder since the moment he'd let her go for some strange reason which, did not altogether make sense as the mines were not cold. She turned to listen to Gandalf who consoled Frodo.

"…and now the Ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself." She turned to where they were looking and her eyes caught the movement and orb like eyes of Gollum, quietly following them. "Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him… before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!" Frodo said boldly.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand," Gandalf looked sharply at the young Hobbit. "Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is all over." The Wizard finished thoughtfully.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo said dejectedly, looking down at his hands. Aerlaer felt great sympathy for him. _He didn't ask for this._

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." The wise Wizard said, trying to comfort the Hobbit who, carried the heaviest burden of them all.

 _Does that mean I am meant to be on this quest? Were my kin meant to die so I would go on this quest? Was Legolas meant to find me so I wouldn't die so I would eventually go on this quest?_ Aerlaer gave her head a furious shake just as Gandalf lifted his own, looking towards one of the entrances, smelling the air. "Ahh! It's this way!" He said standing up.

"He's remembered!" said Merry happily.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." The wizard laid a reassuring hand on Merry's shoulder. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He said, eyes twinkling.

They followed Gandalf into the tunnel and, for a long while, it was close and narrow and Aerlaer felt incredibly unsettled. Legolas walked closely behind her and it was a small comfort but, she doubted he felt any different than she did. Despite his calm exterior, she could detect his breathing had quickened a little.

The tunnel finally opened and the air tasted a little cleaner. It was a relief and Aerlaer breathed in deeper, calming herself as Gandalf's staff grew brighter. "Let me risk a little more light." The cavern they now stood in was truly enormous, with great pillars, some fallen but many still standing, reaching up into the darkness above. Aerlaer was in awe and, she smiled as Legolas murmured in approval.

"Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf announced as they all looked up and around in wonder at the Dwarves workmanship.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam murmured in wonder. Slowly they walked beneath the tall pillars, Gandalf seeming to deem a rest of sorts was in order. Halfway down the hall, Aerlaer noticed sunlight; beaming in from an ant-chamber to the left. It gave her hope they were close to leaving these mines when, suddenly, Gimli cried out and charged towards the lightened chamber.

She glanced warily to Gandalf, the Wizard indicating they follow. Bow in hand, she followed the Dwarf, Legolas close by her side and Aragorn just behind, with the Hobbits. She paused in surprise as she came upon long dead, Dwarven bodies and weapons scattered upon the chamber floor. Gimli had fallen to his knees before a great, stone crypt in the centre of the large chamber.

"No, no, no!" He sobbed in anguish.

Silently, the others took in the death and destruction as she placed a comforting hand upon the devastated Dwarf's shoulder. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." The Gandalf sighed as he removed his hat in respect, after reading the Dwarven ruins upon the crypt. Boromir came up and placed a hand on Gimli's other shoulder, patting it lightly. She turned to the man and he sent her a sad glance. She too was saddened. _Poor Gimli, he had been so eager to reunite with his family in Moria._ Instead he'd found his kin dead and mines destroyed. Her heart certainly went out to him as he quietly sobbed in his grief.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Gandalf removed a heavy looking book from the skeletal hands of a fallen Dwarf. Blowing a thick layer of the dust from the cover, he opened it, flipped through the pages, reading, muttering under his breath. Gimli seemed better and Aerlaer left him with Boromir, walking towards where Aragorn stood. Within moments, Legolas was by their side, worry evident in his dark eyes.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." He spoke too quietly for the Hobbits to hear. Aerlaer glanced around nervously, as did Aragorn.

"How much further is it until we are out?" She asked.

"I do not know." Aragorn replied nervously.

"'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall,'" They turned to stare at the Wizard, as too did the others. "'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes.'" Pippin backed away, bewildered by the words, still holding Gandalf's staff and hat.

"'Drums… drums… in the deep.'" Legolas glanced nervously to her before his gaze flickered once again to the entrance of the chamber. Gandalf looked up, a deep fear marring his face. Something was wrong. She gripped her bow tighter. "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'" The words sent a shiver through her and she felt the presence of Legolas, shifting a fraction closer to her side.

"'We cannot get out…'" Gandalf looked up again, looking at each one of them, regret also upon his face with his fear. "'They are coming!'"

…

A sudden, loud crash caused Legolas to start and spin, ripping an arrow from his quiver. Pippin stood, a sheepish look upon his small face, as it seemed part of a Dwarven skeleton fell into a small, stone well in the corner. Legolas made to turn back to the entrance when there was succeeding, loud noise. He stared in horror as the rest of the corpse fell backward, into the well, taking a chain and attached bucket with it. He wanted to cringe for the crashing and thundering noise which filled the chamber and, echoed for many levels down as the metal bucket fell, hitting the walls of the well. Finally, it fell silent but, Legolas felt all the more on edge. Pippin looked to be in shock, wincing as Gandalf rounded on him.

"Fool of a Took! Seethed Gandalf, slamming the book shut. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He roughly grabbed his hat and staff from the guilty Hobbit and turned way. Silence stretched out but all seemed well and Gandalf's shoulders relaxed. Legolas returned his arrow to his quiver, only to pause as the sound of a beginning drumbeat reached his ears. He looked immediately to Aerlaer, who he still stood close to. She glanced back at him, eyes wary. As the beat increased, the others shifted nervously as the drums sounded again, this time louder.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, pointing to the smaller Hobbit's side. Frodo drew the small blade and Legolas caught the glimmer of its blue hue just as the sound of cackling and cries reached his ears.

"Orcs!" He declared in warning, quickly drawing his arrow back to his bow and whirling to face the door. Boromir ran to the doorway, peering out cautiously. Within moments he had shot back into the chamber as arrows began whistling towards the entrance, falling harmlessly upon the ground from the distance they were shot.

"Bar the door!" Aragorn cried out and he searched about for something, anything, to do so. Boromir and Aerlaer were grabbing weapons, spears and axes, from the fallen Dwarves and so he did the same, racing to the heavy doors to help Aragorn close them before running the many spears and axes through the bolts to secure it. For how long would it hold? "Stay back with Gandalf." Aragorn instructed the Hobbits as the door suddenly shuddered and, there was a resounding crash against the wood. They each drew their weapons standing back from the door. A great, roaring bellow was heard outside the doors and Legolas grimaced.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir almost laughed with sarcasm, recognizing the noise. _As if Orcs were not enough._

As the Orcs continued their hacking barrage upon the wooden door, it began to splinter. He noticed a hole form as wood fell away and sent an arrow through the gap. An agonized shriek telling him he'd hit something. Aragorn and Aerlaer too released arrows in a continuous stream into the gap until the door finally groaned and splintered, giving way. It came crashing down and roughly armor clad orcs, spilled into the chamber. Legolas changed his aim to each one as they ran forward, aiming for their heads or necks. They fell from both his and Aerlaer's arrows but still more came. He saw Aragorn take up his sword and from behind, Gimli roared from where he stood atop the Dwarven tomb.

"There is one Dwarf in Moria, who still draws breath!" He growled menacingly as he swung his sharp, heavy axe at the Orcs, which did not fall victim to his arrows, dropping them with his blows.

Aragorn; sword now moving rapidly in his hands, slashed and stabbed at the Orcs ruthlessly, holding his ground with Boromir before the Hobbits. Legolas spun, taking an Orc out with an arrow before knocking it and sending it flying to embed through not one but two Orcs. Beside him, Aerlaer leapt up onto the tomb, mid firing, her arrow embedding into the skull of another Orc just before its blunt blade could harm him.

He glanced a moment her way to see her push off from the tomb, launching towards two more Orcs, bearing down on the Hobbits, who had somehow been pushed back into a corner. Knives flashed and, he briefly hoped she would not be harmed as he snatched up a blade and slashed sideways, catching an unsuspecting Orc. His arrows were running low and so he used his single, long, white blade instead, leaving its twin upon his back.

…

Aerlaer didn't have time to think, she was, in this moment, purely running on instincts and ingrained training from many years in the herd and, from her time in Lórien. She spun, a whir of movement, slitting throats, blocking crude blades, dodging danger and attacking. She dropped and rolled away to her left from a spiked club suddenly swinging towards her middle. Snatching up an orc arrow, lying beside her, she leapt up, driving it into the Orc's neck and pushing it back. A great roar signaled the Cave Troll was now in the chamber with them. _Brilliant._

The Troll had chains trailing from its arms and legs which Orcs held onto. Aerlaer took out the Orcs holding onto the Troll, dodging around chains and great legs as two arrows shot up to embed themselves into the beast's thick hide. It roared angrily and launched forward, towards Sam. The Hobbit stood frozen in place staring up as the huge, deformed, troll advanced toward him.

"Sam, move!" She called out to him, unable to get closer. The Troll's great mace descended, smashing mere feet from the Hobbit, startling him into action. He dove between the Trolls legs and crawled away but the Troll turned quickly on him and he was trapped.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out as she and the other Elf guarded Frodo and the other Hobbits and Gandalf. The Ranger raced forward and, as the Troll was about to bring his mace down on Sam, he and Boromir grabbed the chains at the beast's legs and pulled hard. Angered, the Troll swung it's arms at them, batting them away. Boromir was caught by its hefty arm and sent flying across the chamber, landing in a heap, half unconscious. Aerlaer used the troll's distraction to dash in and grab Sam and pull him to safety behind her with the other Hobbits.

More Orc's poured in and Aerlaer once again set about slaying any which came to near as Merry and Pippin dragged Frodo behind a pillar as the Troll still thrashed about. Legolas continued to fire arrows towards the Troll and, soon it seemed the beast figured out it was him. With a roar it thundered towards the other Elf, breaking away from Aragorn and Gandalf. The Wizard fell back and, as the Troll flung its arms about angrily, Aerlaer dropped, the chain flying from its arm passing harmlessly over her head. Legolas too dodged and the chain caught onto a pillar, swiftly wrapping around it, holding the Troll to one area.

Leaving the great beast to Legolas, who had taken the chance and ran along the chain to climb up upon the Troll, Aerlaer focused intently on the Orc. Sam fought beside her, using one of his frying pans, knocking Orcs left and right. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." He panted as he took out another advancing Orc.

"There is more to you, Sam, than a kind heart and good food." Aerlaer grinned at him as she stabbed an orc trying to sneak up on Aragorn who already had his fair share of orcs to fight off. There was a louder roar by the Troll and she glanced up to see two arrows nestled deep into the Troll's neck. Legolas leapt away from it as it spun about, abruptly lumbering quickly towards the other three Hobbits. They scattered as it slammed its mace towards them and Frodo became separated.

"Frodo, run!" Gandalf commanded, swinging his own sword among the mass of Orcs. Aerlaer heard the Troll growl menacingly but, she could not get passed the Orcs either. She saw Frodo dodge around a pillar but the Troll followed him.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" He suddenly cried out. Aerlaer whirled, trying to cut down all the Orcs in her path, watching from the corner of her eye as Frodo slashed savagely at the Troll who held him up by the leg. It bellowed again and Frodo was suddenly dropped as Aragorn made a break, rushing towards the fallen Hobbit.

Suddenly there was a grunt and Aragorn was sent flying sideways. Frodo cried out and leapt up, stumbling towards the fallen Ranger.

"Aragorn!" She heard Legolas call out.

"Get back, all of you back!" Gandalf commanded the other Hobbits just as there was a choked off cry and, Aerlaer gasped as Frodo stumbled back, a spear piercing his chest.

"No! Frodo!" Sam cried as Gandalf blundered forward, pushing recklessly through the enemy. A foreboding noise met Aerlaer's ears and she swung around, confused. It wasn't the Troll. The Orc's began to cry out and flee from the chamber. Intent on Frodo's well-being and, to finish the Troll, she moved forward to where Legolas already stood, arrow aimed at the beast as Aragorn stumbled to his feet only to kneel beside a motionless Frodo.

With cries, Merry and Pippin ran from behind her and launched themselves at the Troll, causing it to swing about in confusion. Merry flew and Aerlaer dove to catch the Hobbit, crashing to the ground but, breaking the worst of his fall. The Troll groaned out in confusion, stumbling slowly before, its great body came crashing to the chamber floor. Legolas, stepped away from it and towards Aragorn and Gandalf as Boromir and Gimli joined them. Helping Merry up, Aerlaer dreaded the fate of the dark haired Hobbit as Aragorn rolled him over.

"Oh no…" She walked mutely towards the horrible, horrible scene before her, coming to stand beside Legolas. Frodo moved, suddenly moaning before gasping for breath. The spear fell from the Hobbit's chest, un-bloodied.

"He's alive!" Sam shouted out in relief, barely holding back tears and, the others, sighing with relief as too did Aerlaer and she felt Legolas visibly relax beside her.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." Frodo uttered as he glanced about.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Exclaimed Aragorn, confused. Gandalf merely chuckled.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." He suggested. Aerlaer glanced to the Wizard to find his eyes twinkling at Frodo. The Hobbit tugged down on the front of his shirt, revealing a glimmering chain shirt.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli exclaimed in wonder.

"Don't be taking that off, Mister Frodo." Sam advised him solemnly as Aragorn helped the Hobbit to his feet. A noise sounded, much like the earlier, strange noise and Aerlaer glanced to the chamber door.

"I think we should go." She hedged and Gandalf looked to her, eyes wary.

"Quickly now, we must make for the bridge!"


	11. Shadow and Flame

Running out of the chamber and back into the great, pillared hall, Legolas was shocked to see hundreds upon hundreds of Orcs swarming towards them, from every direction. They even crawled like spiders down the pillars. Soon they were surrounded, bunched in a circle, their weapons drawn at the overwhelming mass of their snarling and cackling enemies. He could see no way of escaping this. He would possibly die here, in a Dwarven mine. He nearly laughed. Just why did everything bad, which happened to him, involve the dwellings of Dwarves?

A fiery glow blazed from around a corner at the far end of the hall ahead and a deep rumble reverberated into the hall. Shrieking, the Orcs scampered away back into the darkness until it was just the ten of them who remained in the empty hall. Something was not right and the feeling of apprehension he'd had since they had entered the mines, intensified. He turned, as did the others, towards the orange-red glow which was steadily growing brighter.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir muttered to his left. He glanced to Gandalf but the Wizard simply closed his eyes, as if he accepted some fate. Legolas felt the stirrings of an unknown fear.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf stated quietly. The creature, now barely concealed by the distant pillars it was still behind, growled low and menacing and the rumbling noise followed its fiery light down the hall towards he and his nine companions. This was the very face of evil, he could feel it, trying to seep into him. A creature of Morgoth himself. Legolas felt his heart quicken.

Never had he faced such evil, never had he felt this almost petrifying fear. He barely noticed the comforting touch of another hand taking his. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf commanded and spun to lead the Hobbit's away. He couldn't move, all he could do was watch the fiery creature as it moved, slowly, towards him; a great monstrous, horned demon of fire, carrying a great fiery whip.

"Legolas, run!" He heard a familiar voice and felt his arm being tugged at but he couldn't, he couldn't. How could he beat this? He who had beaten everything in his path. Everything but…

"Legolas!" the vision of fiery evil was cut off from him, in its place, a fair face alighted by firelight, sapphire eyes sparkling. He took a breath, focusing on the elleth. "Come on, we have to get away from here." She urged and this time, when she pulled at his arm, he followed, not trusting himself to reach safety without her.

…

With Legolas, now running too, they raced after the others; Aerlaer only letting go of the other Elf once they were racing down a narrow corridor. She let Legolas go ahead, waiting a little for Gandalf, as too did Aragorn, with Frodo. There was an alarmed cry as she began following the others down a stair and slammed to a halt as Legolas managed to hold back Boromir from falling to his death. A sharp turn and they took an adjoining stair, racing down further.

Aerlaer following with Aragorn on her heels, turned back to Gandalf, the Wizard looked like he had decided upon something but there was sorrow in his eyes. It confused her. They were nearly out? Weren't they?

"Gandalf?" Questioned the Ranger, uneasily.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." He nodded towards a narrow stone bridge over a great, deep chasm, in the distance. The Ranger hesitated beside her as the Balrog roared from close by.

"Do as I say!" Commanded the Wizard and shoved Aragorn away from him. "Swords are no more use here." Shocked, she and Aragorn hurriedly followed the Wizard down the stair, after the others. Legolas, who was leading, stopped the others where the staircase broke away in a small section leaving a deep, narrow chasm below. Effortlessly he leapt the distance and turned.

"Gandalf." He beckoned and the Wizard leapt the narrow chasm between the stairs, the Wood-Elf pulling him to safety.

Aerlaer knocked an arrow to her bow as enemy arrows came whistling down from above, sighting the shooter she let her arrow loose, getting the Orc between the eyes. She knocked another arrow and kept watch as the others negotiated the gap with Legolas's help.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." She heard Gimli declare and glanced down to see her shorter companion leap the gap. He landed upon the other side but began falling back. Her heart dropped in fear before a hand shot out and grasped his chestnut beard. "Not the beard!" He cried indignantly as Legolas pulled him to safety.

"Aerlaer go." Aragorn commanded and she strode forward, leaping to distance easily. A hand steadied her shoulder, Legolas. It was an odd action, he should know she would not fall. Turning she faced Aragorn and Frodo just as the cavern, again, shook and the part of the stair they still stood upon, began to shake and crumble.

"Jump!" Gimli cried out but the stair was falling.

"Hold on. Lean forward." Aragorn instructed Frodo, holding him tightly. Aerlaer watched on, with the others as the section of stair began to tip towards them.

"Come on!" Legolas encouraged, arms ready to catch them and as the two parts of the stair connected with a crack, Legolas grabbed the Ranger and she, with Boromir, grabbed Frodo, pulling him from the edge. The remaining stair they stood upon began to shake and they collectively ran across to where it reached another level.

They ran now along another pillared hall, much smaller than the first. Aerlaer stopped abruptly, someone knocking into the back of her as the Balrog came crashing down, through stone and ash, to land before them. A wall of searing flames erupted about the evil creature.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf commanded loudly as the Hobbits cried out in fear. Aerlaer too was scared and, doing Gandalf's bidding, she ran with the others, for their lives. The bridge was narrow but none of them fell, too intent on reaching the other side.

Aerlaer turned to see who followed but, Legolas grabbed her arm, pulling her up into the narrow, stair corridor at the other side as arrows arced towards them from above. From where they waited, under cover, she could see Gandalf. He turned, halfway across the bridge, to face the advancing Balrog. He stood tall and proud, his staff held out in front of him and his sword grasped tightly in his other hand.

"You cannot pass!" His voice resonated throughout the chasm.

"Gandalf!" Called out Frodo from just before her.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor…" Gandalf stated defiantly into the fiery face of the Balrog. "The dark fire will not avail you! flame of Udûn!" Gandalf's staff lit up a shield of light, brighter than the sun as the Balrog stopped and produced a blade from within its fires. Raising the blade, it brought it down on Gandalf but the staff's shield deflected the blow, sparks shooting off from the impact. The Balrog recoiled.

"Why doesn't he run?" Boromir muttered from behind her.

"Go back to the shadow." The Wizard commanded in a dangerous voice. She stepped around Legolas and nudged Aragorn. Slowly they hedged out of the entranceway and back to the beginning of the bridge. The arrows had ceased and so they jogged out further. She knew Frodo followed but her eyes were fixed on the whip the Balrog brandished menacingly at Gandalf. "You. Shall. Not. Pass! His voice boomed at the demon, echoing through the mine.

"Gandalf!" Aerlaer heard Legolas call out as, nostrils flaring like that of an angry bull, the Balrog stepped onto the bridge intent on reaching the Wizard. Unable to withstand the weight of the great demon, the bridge fell apart beneath it, crumbling away and taking the Balrog, roaring, down into the abys below. She let out the breath she'd been holding as Gandalf turned away to walk towards them.

She too made to turn back but a flicker of light caught her eye and she looked back to watch in horror as the end of the Balrog's fiery whip twisted up from the shadows and snared about the wizards retreating leg. Within moments, the whip had pulled tight and Gandalf was pulled flying back, to be dragged towards the edge. She leapt into action, alongside Aragorn, racing towards the Wizard as Frodo cried out from behind her.

"No!" She was but meters from him as he slipped over the jagged edge, hanging on barely by his fingers. She saw the look in his wise eyes, no fear, just finality which filled her with dread.

"Fly you fools!" He uttered to them before he was torn from the ledge.

"No!" Frodo screamed and lunged towards the edge, but Aragorn grabbed him, the Hobbit struggling furiously in the man's restraint. Arrows from the Orcs had started to sing past them but Aerlaer couldn't leave, she hedged towards he edge. He had to still be there. Arms suddenly grabbed her.

"We must get out of here!" She let Boromir drag her after him back to the safety of the others who were waiting, Frodo still screaming in protest. In the entrance to the tunnel, they all paused, confusion and pain coursed through Aerlaer. It couldn't be true.

"Come! I will lead you now." Aragorn declared loudly, pulling her from her swiftly forming sorrow. "We must obey his last command. Follow me!" One foot after the other, she and the others raced up the stairs after the Ranger. More than once she grabbed onto a Hobbit, helping whoever it was along for the tears which blurred their vision.

Light beamed down in shafts through the stone ceiling and encouraged, they ran all the swifter, passing into another great hall which was bathed in daylight from its eastern windows. Across this hall, there were huge, broken doors and Aerlaer ran with the others, eager to be rid of the evil which was those mines.

Orcs dashed out to meet them but, Aragorn, in his intent on leaving, sliced the leading Orc's head clean off. Aerlaer did not pay any more notice to them for they scurried away back into the shadows and she and the remainder of the Fellowship bounded down great, cracked steps. Aragorn did not stop them until they hard run until the threat of Orc arrows was well behind them.

…

Safely away from the Orc archers on the walls of Moria, Aragorn stopped them all to rest. He then went and sat alone, sword in hands, staring into the distance. Gandalf was gone. How could the quest possibly prevail without his knowledge and his leadership? Yet, he had passed the task to do just that to he, Aragorn. He was no leader. He had not walked the torn lands of Mordor. He did not know which way they should go. Come the cover of night, the Orcs would be on the hunt. On the hunt for them, for Frodo and, for the Ring.

Absentmindedly, he began cleaning his sword. Wiping away the blood of Orc and the dust of Moria. It felt as if he wiped away the memories of Gandalf. Why had he not ran sooner to his aid? Why had he lingered in safety? He turned his head slowly, gazing back towards the others. Merry and Pippin had fallen to their knees, weeping in their sorrow and Sam cried openly. Boromir and Gimli knelt, heads bowed and the Elves were a short distance away; Aerlaer upon a formation of rocks and Legolas, staring out at the pale blue sky. Aragorn turned, searching now for Frodo.

The small Hobbit stood not so far away, gazing blankly across the land. As devastated as Aragorn was, as scared and worried for the future now more than ever, he knew Frodo hurt more. Yet, he could not bring himself to yet go to the Hobbit. He needed to come to terms first with all which had happened, devise a plan. Lead the others somewhere safe.

…

Legolas had wandered off a little way, feeling deeply sad and confused. He had known the Wizard since he was a small Elfling, running around his father's halls. He always saw him as invincible. He couldn't conceive the Wizard was now dead. He was an Istari, a Maia of old, of the Valar. He could not just be gone. He was not the only one hurting, they all were.

They had all known the Wizard since they were young, in their own respective ways. He'd surely become a constant figure in their lives as he had in Legolas's own; always full of wisdom, kindness and mirth. He had been their dependable leader and now, he was gone. Legolas swallowed back the feeling of tears and shifted his gaze towards Aerlaer who sat, still upon a high group of ragged rocks.

"Get them up." He heard Aragorn speak plainly and turned his head to see the Ranger sheathing his sword.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake." Boromir argued, anguish evident in his voice.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn countered and, Legolas realized he was right. Come nightfall, they would all be in grave danger. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Gimli, get them up. Legolas, bring Aerlaer back." With a nod, Legolas turned and jogged towards the high rocks, towards the silhouette of Aerlaer, sitting still atop the high rocks.

She didn't turn and, he didn't know what to say. Tentativly, he placed a hand upon her shoulder. For some moments, they remained like this until, Aerlaer finally turned, gazing up at him with eyes, nearly green, with sadness.

"I thought nothing could ever harm him. He has always been so..."

"Invincible." He finished for her.

"Yes." She sighed as a single tear began to roll down her cheek. Kneeling, he brushed the tear away, finding it harder to see the elleth upset. Realizing the action was out of order, he stood again and politely held out his hand.

"We must leave now, Aragorn wants to make the safety of Lothlórien by nightfall." She nodded, placing her smaller hand in his and he immediately wrapped it in his, pulling her to her feet.

"Thank you." She said simply but he knew she didn't just mean for the hand up. He nodded but kept her hand in his, hoping it would comfort her, secretly also craving her reassuring touch to ease his own sorrowed heart. He wasn't ready to let go yet and together, they hoped down from the rocks and walked back to the others who were ready to leave.

Aragorn caught his eye as they returned, while Aerlaer spoke quietly to Gimli and, Legolas saw how his friend's gaze dropped a moment to his linked hand. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable and guilty, he gently let go of the elleth's hand, using the excuse of adjusting his quiver straps. Aragorn had looked now to Frodo but Legolas still felt exposed by him. Not that he had anything to hide; he was only offering his elleth companion comfort in their shared grief.

…

They set out, Aragorn setting them at a swift pace. About a mile east into their journey, the company came upon a dark blue and still lake which seemed to reflect the stars in the sky, although it was but an hour past noon and the sun shone brightly. It was long and oval, like a spear head thrust deep into the northern glen of the vale.

"Mirromere." Gimli said reverently. "I'd like to pay my respect Aragorn if you would but give me a moment."

"A moment yes, but do not linger any longer." The Ranger replied looking around anxiously for any hidden dangers the elves might have missed. Aerlaer had seen no danger though. Their journey, so far from the mines, had been a safe one. Still, they were still many miles from Lothlórien's borders.

"Frodo, follow me." The Dwarf beckoned before running down the slope toward the lakes edge and a pillar of stone. Frodo followed behind slowly with Sam in tow and Aerlaer trailed them half way, still wary for any unseen dangers as Aragorn and, Legolas too, were.

"This is the Balin stone. Although I cannot read what has been inscribed here." Gimli sighed, bowing his head in respect. A moment later, they hurried back up the slope to where the others were waiting. The Dwarf passed her, patting her on the arm as he went. Aerlaer was not entirely sure what the action was about but gave a small, half smile nonetheless.

On the move again, Boromir, Gimli and she, in horse form, and Legolas easily kept up and for a while, so too did the Hobbits. Aerlaer did not realize they were slowly falling behind until Legolas turned and suddenly halted.

"Aragorn." He prompted the Ranger to stop too and, turning, she jogged back along with Aragorn and Boromir. While Legolas continued to keep a keen watch to their surroundings, she knelt before Frodo and Sam and looked into their sad eyes, noting with shock the shadows in Frodo's _. It has been too many days since I have paid him enough heed_. She thought angrily to herself. _His suffering is growing from that accursed ring_.

"Do you think you can stay on if I travel smoothly?" She asked them quietly; worried their exhaustion would hinder their balance.

"I think we'll be alright," Sam said and then turned to Frodo. "What do you think mister Frodo?" Frodo nodded quietly and Aerlaer did not pry the silent Hobbit for words, knowing his grief was greater than the rest of her companions.

"Up you hop." She said and the two hobbits climbed up gratefully onto her back. "Hold on." She warned as she broke into a very slow and smooth lope and the Hobbits clung on to her mane. Aragorn ran beside her carrying Pippin and Boromir, Merry. Legolas was left Hobbit free to enable easy access to his bow if danger should arise. In this manner, they moved more swiftly and soon, many more miles were put between them and Moria. Aerlaer was glad for it but her heart felt heavier for who they had left behind.

"We will rest soon, where the rivers join." Aragorn said, panting slightly from his extra load. Barely pausing, she nodded her head and they continued on at a moderate pace for many more miles.

...

They had been following a river, the Silverlode, and soon it was joined by another river and where the two joined they plunged, bubbling down into a dell. About it stood fir trees, short and bent. Its sides were steep and covered in shrubs. At the bottom, there was a level space and Aragorn lead them down into this hidden place to rest. It was nearly three hours' past noon, the sun beginning to fall lower in the sky; they had only come a few miles from Moria, to Aragorn's dismay but, he said nothing to the others.

While Gimli, Merry and Pippin kindled a fire, using fir brush and fetched water to boil, Aragorn attended to the minor wounds Sam and Frodo had picked up in the mines. Boromir rested, leaning against his shield and the two Elves silently kept watch, standing side by side. They had very little food left but, he forced the Hobbits to eat what little dried fruit and nuts there were, along with Gimli and Boromir. He knew he and, the Elves would be able to go much longer without sustenance. He also didn't want to bother either Elf, despite being on watch, they seemed very much in their own, peaceful realm, as only Elves could be.

When the company had eaten, and rested some, Aragorn put out the fire, carefully covering any trace it ever existed. Leaving the dell, he took them to the road again. They had traveled no more than a mile when the sun began to sink below the mountain heights behind them and, the remainder of day turned to shadows. To the east, ahead of them, the sky was still thankfully pale. The Hobbits, refreshed, could keep up with the others again and, Aragorn was able to lead them on another three hours with but one brief stop.

...

Night fell darkly, the only light to guide them in the stars, the moon having not yet come out. The Elves took the lead, their keen eyes easily seeing the old road before them in the dark and Gimli and Frodo walked at the back, silently listening for any sound to suggest they were being followed. At one point, Frodo stopped a moment to listen, squinting into the darkness behind him but there was nothing there. _I am sure I heard running feet._ He thought but Gimli had heard nothing and the two Elves and Aragorn, ahead, did not seem concerned by their surroundings. He dismissed the sound as maybe an animal in the dark or, his own imagination and the wind playing tricks on him.

He hurried after the others, not wanting to be left behind. His heart was still heavy, it felt as if it would weigh him down until he could not get up but, he continued on, one foot after the other. A song, Gandalf used to sing, pipe half hanging from his mouth, replayed in his mind until the beat of the song was the tempo of his footsteps. It became more of a chant. _The road goes ever on and on, the road goes ever on and on, the road goes ever on and on…_

"Lothlórien!" Cried Legolas with a joy, Frodo had not heard in days and he looked up to see, after many miles, great silver pillars of tree trunks looming out of the darkness before them. "We have come to the eves of the Golden Wood. Alas that it is winter, I have always wished to see the tree's in spring." The Elf trailed off to himself.

"We will be safe here." Aerlaer murmured, seeming a little lighter of heart too. Aragorn led them forwards and he marveled, grief slightly forgotten, at the trees stretching out tall before them. Their branches were a silver grey and their leaves, quivering in the breeze, a hint of gold. They reached over the river and road like an intricate tunnel.

"Lothlórien." Aragorn murmured almost like he greeted an old friend. "Glad I am to hear the wind in the trees. We are still a little more than five leagues from the gates but, we can go no further tonight. We will follow the road in until we are well hidden by trees and then, we will turn off the path and seek a place to rest for some hours." They walked under the boughs of the trees, Aragorn, Legolas and, Aerlaer, seeming much more content. Their relaxed manner eased his wary mind. Boromir and Gimli did not seem so calm. The Dwarf, and Man, had mentioned on more than one occasion that the Elves of these woods were governed by a Sorceress.

Frodo did not think Aragorn would lead them into such danger and, was not Aerlaer's mother from Lothlórien? Surely, they would come to no harm. Frodo noticed another stream, flowing swiftly down from the tree covered slopes and listened to the musical splashes, where the stream cascaded melodically over rocks. It then crossed their path, joining the strong Silverlode.

"Here is Nimrodel." Legolas said reverently. "Of this stream, the Silvan Elves made many songs of long ago and still we sing them in the north, remembering the rainbow of its falls."

"All is dark now and the bridge of Nimrodel is broken," Aerlaer murmured beside him. "Its waters are said to have healing properties. If you take off your boots and follow me, I will lead you safely across."

The elleth was already barefoot; Frodo had seen her discard her boots in the mines, she, like him, simply was not used to cladding her feet. She walked slowly down the bank so the others could follow her easily and stepped into the cool waters, holding the hem of her long, silvery-grey dress up a little. Frodo stepped down into the water and its coolness surprised him but, he did not feel cold, despite it being winter.

As he waded across, he found he felt more aware of his surroundings, his mind sharper, his body refreshed. He thought he now could go on but, Aragorn motioned for them to rest and sleep on the other bank. At length, the company rested silently listening to the musical lull of the waterfall. Frodo thought he could hear a voice also singing, so sweet was the falling water's sound.

"Do you hear the voice of Nimrodel?" Legolas asked him suddenly. Frodo nodded quietly. Legolas rarely spoke to he or the others. Save for Aragorn, who Frodo knew was a close friend to the Elf. He knew he also spoke often, usually in their own tongue, to Aerlaer. Sometimes he caught snippets of words or could pick up on the tell tale tone of friendly teasing between them. He also spoke to… _No, Gandalf is gone._

He swallowed hard, an immovable lump seeming to form in his throat and realized the Wood-Elf watched him intently with those young yet ageless, deep, brown eyes. "I will sing you a song of the maiden, Nimrodel, who bore the same name as the stream beside which she lived long ago. It is a fair song in our woodland tongue but, this is how it is sung in Western speech." Softly and quietly the Elf began to sing, something Frodo did not expect.

 _"An Elven-maid there was of old,_

 _A shining star by day:_

 _Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,_

 _Her shoes of silver-grey._

 _A star was bound upon her brows,_

 _A light was on her hair_

 _As sun upon the golden boughs_

 _In Lórien the fair._

 _Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_

 _And fair she was and free;_

 _And in the wind she went as light_

 _As leaf of linden-tree._

 _Beside the falls of Nimrodel,_

 _By water clear and cool,_

 _Her voice as falling silver fell_

 _Into the shining pool._

 _Where now she wanders none can tell,_

 _In sunlight or in shade;_

 _For lost of yore was Nimrodel_

 _And in the mountains strayed._

 _The elven-ship in haven grey_

 _Beneath the mountain-lee_

 _Awaited her for many a day_

 _Beside the roaring sea._

 _A wind by night in Northern lands_

 _Arose, and loud it cried,_

 _And drove the ship from elven-strands_

 _Across the streaming tide._

 _When dawn came dim the land was lost,_

 _The mountains sinking grey_

 _Beyond the heaving waves that tossed_

 _Their plumes of blinding spray."_

Legolas voice grew quiet again and Frodo thought maybe he had forgotten the rest for the concentrated look upon his fair face.

 _"Amroth beheld the fading shore._

 _Now low beyond the swell,_

 _And cursed the faithless ship that bore_

 _Him far from Nimrodel._

 _Of old he was an Elven-king,_

 _A lord of tree and glen,_

 _When golden were the boughs in spring_

 _In fair Lothlórien._

 _From helm to sea they saw him leap,_

 _As arrow from the string,_

 _And dive into water deep,_

 _As mew upon the wing._

 _The wind was in his flowing hair,_

 _The foam about him shone;_

 _Afar they saw him strong and fair_

 _Go riding like a swan._

 _But from the West has come no word,_

 _And on the Hither Shore_

 _No tidings Elven-folk have heard_

 _Of Amroth evermore."_

Aerlaer had picked up where Legolas had left off and she finished the song quietly, looking up at the Wood-Elf who, had been watching her, along with the others.

"There be nothing more beautiful than the musical voices of Elves." Sam sighed and both immortals turned and smiled at him. Boromir murmured in agreement.

"Come; let us look for a place under the trees to camp safely." Aragorn spoke softly, sounding weary and, with a nod, Frodo rose to his feet along with the others, his heart a little lighter for the song of the Elves, which the stream beside him still seemed to lament.


	12. Return of a Reluctant Princess

As they walked through the silent woods, Gimli whispered to Frodo, Merry, Sam and Pippin. "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great Sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-Witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…and are never seen again" He finished ominously and the Hobbits all looked about fearfully. Aerlaer nearly snorted in laughter but caught herself in time.

Aragorn, noticing her reaction, turned to her and grinned, sharing in her secret she was quite certain, only he and Legolas knew of. Gimli continued cockily. "Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Suddenly Legolas raised his bow, Aerlaer quickly knocking an arrow to hers, as there was movement from behind trees.

"Oh." Gimli stuttered as an arrow appeared under his nose. Aerlaer eyed the Lórien guard who pointed an arrow at her, holding back a delighted laugh. It was Rúmil. He could not possibly recognize her beneath her hooded cloak! There were a total of six Elves, surrounding them.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." The leading Elf, Aerlaer immediately recognized to be Haldir, spoke with dry humor. She wanted to throw her arms around her Lórien friend. She refrained although, it was now all too funny, the situation she found herself in. Gimli simply replied by growling at Haldir but, at least he had the sense not to move. She knew the Lórien Elves had not dealt with Dwarves in recent times, unlike Imladris.

Haldir motioned for them to follow and, she indicated for Legolas to lower his bow as Rúmil and Orophin flanked their sides. Three more Elves followed further behind them but, she could not tell who they were. They did not walk far before Haldir halted beneath a mallorn tree.

"We shall speak up there." Without waiting, he began climbing the rope ladder. Aragorn followed him and, Aerlaer sent Frodo up next, with Sam before following herself. Gimli went next, grumbling the entire way, followed by Legolas. Finally Boromir, Merry and Pippin emerged, along with Haldir's two, younger brothers.

Rhe Marchwarden of Lórien gestured them through a curtain of fibrous material. they stepped onto a large, wooden talan, which had delicate, twinkling lights hanging above from the trees branches that could not be seen from below. Finally, they could clearly see one another's faces.

Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil." Haldir greeted Legolas in reverence. Aerlaer gazed at him in surprise, she did not expect that they had met. "Many times have the leaves fallen since you last graced these woods, Estel." He added and Aragorn nodded, before placing his hand over his heart in greeting. "My brothers here are Rúmil and Orophin and, I am Haldir." Haldir introduced himself to the others. Again Aerlaer tried not to laugh. She wondered how long until they recognized her.

"Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien." Legolas replied respectfully to the other Elf who then turned his attention to her with a frown before stepping closer. To her surprise, when Haldir made to reach for her hood, Legolas half barred his way.

"No need to fear her safety, Thranduilion; I would lay down my own life for our Princess." Haldir spoke quietly, a smile quirking the corner of his mouth as he gave a half bow. She removed her hood.

"Don't say such things, Haldir, and, for Eru's sake, don't you dare bow at me!" She berated the older Elf, knowing full well he would be holding back a larger smile for the duties to the realm he currently had.

"Why did you conceal your identity?" He asked instead, a frown creasing his strong features.

"It was not intended but, admittedly, when you found us, it was rather amusing. I would not have liked to be let into the realm simply on blood merits." Aerlaer replied and, bedside her, Legolas barely muffled his quiet laughter. Haldir simply shook his head.

"Indeed. Well, here, always you are welcome. I must ask, why are you here? All of you? A strange group you are." Aerlaer watched as Haldir's eyes shifted to coolly appraise Gimli. His brothers, already had their eyes warily on the Dwarf.

"We seek rest and protection. Our journey has been long and perilous. I do not know how much I can say here." Aragorn spoke up before switching to Sindarin. "Gimli is a companion of ours, he means no harm." Rúmil snorted at that.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir looked distastefully down at Gimli who glared back.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Aragorn, appalled, reprimanded the Dwarf. "That was not so courteous." He growled. Aerlaer was not certain what the insult was and, it seemed, neither were the three Lórien brothers although, Haldir's frown deepened.

"The Dwarf, as rude as he may be, is not an issue." He looked instead to Frodo. "You bring great evil with you, I can feel it. You can go no further." Haldir turned away dismissively and strode to the other end of the talan.

Annoyed with his abrupt and typical attitude, Aerlaer went to give the Marchwarden a piece of her mind, but Aragorn stopped her, shaking his head before going after Haldir himself. They both walked across to the adjoining talan, speaking quietly in Sindarin. Holding in a sigh, Aerlaer turned to the brothers she had not yet greeted. They did not know the Westron common tongue, only the Sindarin and Quenya of the Elves

…

Legolas watched the other two Lórien Elves respectively from the corner of his eye. He had met Haldir once in Imladris but, he had not met his brothers. Rúmil eyed the Hobbits with interest and Gimli with detest. It bothered him, Gimli had done nothing wrong. Well he had insulted them but, he doubted they understood the hard words of Dwarves as he did. The other brother, Orophin, caught Aerlaer's eye and moved a couple paces towards her. Again, he wanted to step in front of her, protect her but, from what? She was, as Haldir had said, their Princess. She was the safest of them all. He forced himself to remain still as Aerlaer shifted across to speak with Haldir's younger brother and refocused on listening to Aragorn's conversation with Haldir. So far, it was not going well.

"It has been nine winters since you last graced the woods of Lothlórien with your beauty my lady. You have been missed dearly by all." Orophin murmured silkily to Aerlaer and Legolas, found himself directing all his attention into the conversation unfolding before him.

Aerlaer regarded the Lórien Elf a moment before answering and Legolas wondered what she was thinking. "I had been meaning to spend this summer under the cool canopies, had I not joined the Fellowship, I would have undoubtedly traveled here from Imladrisl." She replied before a smile graced her lips. "If Haldir gets out of his high tree, and lets us into the city, I can then at least say I have visited this winter."

"You know my brother nearly as well as I, he takes keeping danger from the city very seriously but even he could not turn you away. I wouldn't." He added, smiling broadly at the elleth. She laughed cheerily, the sound musical and Orophin winked roguishly. Legolas was stunned.

Was this Lórien Elf flirting with her? Surely not? Haldir and Aragorn returned but he was too busy watching the elleth now, from the corner of his eye, to notice what they spoke of. Surely, she saw nothing in this conceited male? She obviously knew them all well enough. Was she not close to Glorfindel? Had he not seen that in Imladris? Yet, she had never spoken of the Balrog Slayer. _Why am I even wondering about this? Does it matter?_

"You get your visit." Orophin briefly touched her forearm as Haldir declared they were granted access to the city. Aerlaer beamed up at him and Legolas felt his stomach clench. It was a strange feeling and he couldn't recall when he had last felt his insides do such a thing or what it meant. It wasn't a good thing he was sure. He decided he did not like this Elf who watched Aerlaer a little too intently.

"You will follow me." Haldir spoke, breaking Legolas from his odd trail of thoughts. The Marchwarden deftly made his way back down the ladder, followed by his brothers. Aerlaer followed and, Legolas following her, did not miss how Orophin offered the elleth his hand, when she reached the last three rungs. He was very glad when instead of walking with the Lothlórien brothers, she chose to drop back walking near Gimli and Boromir, just behind him; after the three other guards, upon recognizing her hood-less, bowed deeply.

"A Princess." Boromir quietly stated, humor in his voice. Legolas knew the man knew her heritage but, he was unsure if they really had put two and two together, that, she was Galadriel's youngest granddaughter. "Goodness, a third of our Fellowship is purely made up of royalty!" He smirked at her. She sighed and shook her head at him.

"A status that is equally a privilege and a curse. I do love Lothlórien but, I do not enjoy all the attention my status holds here. Although, my friends which dwell here do not treat me too different, thankfully. If I lived here, I would be forbidden to fight and protect the borders although, I am permitted to train. In my herd, my brother and I were the strong, quick, fighters in the guard he commanded."

This admission only made Legolas wonder, where would she go once the quest was over? If Lórien was not for her, that left Imladris. In a sense, they were not so different. Neither of them had a realm. Instantly he felt bad for thinking such a thing. Aerlaer had her realm destroyed when her kin were slain. He still had the choice to return to his, if he wished it.

"It was only with my own soldiers and my own brother I could be completely myself back in Gondor and that was only in an inn, with ale flowing." Boromir spoke to the elleth, seeming cheerier than he had been when they first entered the Golden Wood.

"Forgive me for my ignorance but Legolas is a prince yet, they did not fall over their knees upon recognizing him, just you, I don't understand?" Gimli rumbled and Legolas glanced back over his shoulder as Aerlaer laughed lightly.

"You know the scary, Elf-Witch you spoke of earlier?" The Dwarf nodded in confusion. "She is my Grandmother."

"Oh." Gimli replied, feeling foolish. Legolas was certain it had a lot less to do with her heritage on one of those Elf's parts.

"And, yes, she can be fearful but, you will see she is kind of heart too." She smiled kindly to Gimli who looked a little more reassured. "Besides, I think Legolas will soon be surrounded by elleth falling at his feet." She snickered "It is not every day the young and single, altruistic and striking Prince of Mirkwood graces the woods of Lothlórien." Gimli and Boromir snorted with laughter and Legolas turned his head back again to be greeted by a very mischievous looking smirk from the elleth.

He shook his head at them with a small smile and turned back to the way they were going. He was well aware he wasn't bad looking as far as his already fair race went but, to have Aerlaer state so herself, even if she was teasing him, made him smile. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so pleased by it, he had been complimented before by others but, somehow her words held more sincerity _. Perhaps because she treats me as her equal not her superior like other Elves have in the past and, still undoubtedly would._

…

"Just how did a Lady Elf of Lothlórien meet an Elfhorse Prince? Boromir asked curiously after they had walked in silence a little while. Aerlaer knew this story well and, although it pained her a little now, she pushed feelings of sorrow away and grinning up at Boromir, began to explain how her parents had met.

"My mother was Gwaloth, second daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. My father, who was still at the time, Prince Falas, son of King Gaear of the Edhelroch, stole my mother's heart. At least that is how the folk of this wood tell the story." She laughed.

Legolas had dropped back to listen to the story too, walking on her left side. "How did he manage that?" He asked intrigued.

"It was during a journey from the Gladden Fields before Mirkwood toward Pinnath Gelin. The herd was quite, in those days, and roamed all Middle Earth; journeying often to the Sea. They passed the fringes of Lothlórien and my mother, who was wandering the woods with another elleth, caught sight of the herd. She always told me her eyes were drawn to a strong young chestnut with a mane and tail like the autumn leaves. The horse, walked up to her and, bowing before her, he suddenly became a handsome Elf. He took her hands in his and declared she was the most fair and beautiful lady he had laid eyes on and, to go with him to the Sea.

Falling instantly in love with him as he had her, she agreed then and there to go with him. The elleth, who had been with her, ran all the way back to tell the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn that their youngest daughter had been taken by the wild herd of Edhelroch. Celeborn himself and a small group of his most skilled warriors ran to catch the herd before they had roamed too far away and there he consorted with the Elfhorse king. He was a mighty Elf and mightier horse. It was then, Celeborn saw his youngest daughter with the young Elfhorse Prince and, the pure happiness in her smile and love in her eyes. He realized she had truly fallen deeply and completely in love.

What could he do but give the Prince his own blessing and it was there at that very moment, they exchanged rings. Not rings of mithril but rings of the silvery bark of a mallorn tree, woven delicately. Oaths were spoken and, Celeborn returned to the city, happy in the knowledge, his youngest daughter had found happiness and, the other half of her heart

My mother went with the herd and drank from the stream in the Hidden Valley of the Horses and, soon became Elfhorse herself. A beautiful, dainty and fair palomino she was with a cascading mane. The Edhelroch lingered for a time in the valley and then went on to the Sea where King Gaear passed his throne down to his son and took the grey ship west with some of the herd and his lifemate. The remaining herd, now lead by their new King and his Queen, continued to roam Middle Earth until it became too dangerous and they settled the herd in the open and safe, Gladden Fields, close to Lórien and Imladris.

When my brother and I were born, she would often journey with us to Lothlórien and we would visit our grandparents. I often stayed a little while in Lothlórien, even after my mother returned. I enjoyed seeing my mother's family here and running beneath the trees. The three brothers leading ahead of us, Haldir is the eldest followed by Rúmil and Orophin the youngest. He is older but we did grow up together during my time here. They are all dear to me." She finished with a small smile. Legolas cast her a sidelong glance and she looked questioningly back at him but, before she could ask him what bothered him, if anything, Haldir suddenly drew to a halt as they reached the rise which lead down into the city.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." The Marchwarden announced and, for all the nice memories of the Golden Wood, she had lightly shared with her companions, an old feeling crept up on her, unbidden and; a shadow briefly crossed her heart. Shaking it back to the furthest corner of her mind, where it belonged, she followed Legolas, who waited for her.


	13. A Place to Rest

The company followed Haldir and his brothers into the Elven city. Legolas marveled in silent awe at its beauty, so different from Imladris or, the halls of his father. He followed behind Aerlaer, climbing elegant stairs which spiraled around the tall trunks of the mallorn tree; passing along many elegant yet simple flets in between finely crafted, narrow bridges. It was not until they were quite high up into the beginnings of the canopy of a close-knit cluster of mallorn trees; that they came to stand upon a large platform which served more as a dais in Legolas's opinion.

"Here is where we leave you, for now." Haldir spoke calmly and Legolas acknowledged him with a nod while, Aerlaer, merely, lightly elbowed him in the ribs. The action struck Legolas as strange. The Marchwarden simply shook his head before he and his brothers re crossed the last bridge they had passed.

He noted how the Hobbits, Gimli and Boromir shifted nervously as they waited, staring up at the wide, silvery grey stairs which led to an elegant archway entrance to the great talan dwelling before them. Light suddenly seemed to appear in the arched entrance and Legolas, for the first time in his life, gazed upon the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods.

The light of the Eldar clung like starlight and moonlight upon their skin, their faces, although wise beyond all reckoning, serene and fair. In moments, they stood level with he and the Fellowship and he wondered if perhaps sunlight too clung to the Lady Galadriel for her hair was that of the golden sun, falling in long, even waves. He felt a shift in Aerlaer, beside him. A small movement, as if she wished to run forward but, held herself firmly in place.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." He looked at each of them, his eyes lingering on Frodo, then himself, with cool, blue, grey eyes and finally, Aerlaer. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Imladris. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" He questioned, a slight frown marring his face. He felt then, the eyes of the Lady, sweeping over himself and then Aerlaer. Her gaze was powerful yet, he could endure it. He had heard tell that not all who gazed upon her could. "I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar." Finished Celeborn.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Stated Galadriel, still looking at Aragorn who nodded his head slightly. To Legolas, he looked lost for words, in grief or something else, he did not know and so tentatively, he spoke up on behalf of his companions.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame, A balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas explained, feeling grief well up inside him once more.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." Galadriel replied, surprising him. She turned her eyes to Gimli who was looking down sadly. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." The Dwarf lifted his head to look up at her in wonder. "For the world, has grown full of peril." She turned to Aerlaer who looked sad once more, eyes tinged green under the lights of the trees. "And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel then turned her gaze to Boromir, beside Aerlaer. The man turned away, beginning to weep. Legolas was momentarily concerned for the man, just what bothered him so? What lay so heavily on his mind or heart?

What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn questioned. The Sindarin lord swept his gaze to linger a moment on each of them. Legolas felt despondent at his lack of hope. What would they do? The Ring could not stay in Lothlórien forever.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Continued Galadriel and Boromir, seemingly re-composed, turned to look up at both Elves. "Yet hope remains while the company is true." Galadriel looked to Sam and offered him a warm smile. She was certainly cryptic in her consolations and warnings. Legolas decided. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest this day for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, if you wish to join, we shall have a feast in Gandalf's honor."

A feast. Would the others, Gimli, the Hobbits and Boromir, understand and attend such a feast or would their grief be too near as his own was? Still, he would go, out of respect for his old friend and, perhaps it would cheer the Hobbits? Haldir appeared once more and beckoned they follow him. He turned to Aerlaer but she shook her head. Understanding dawned on him. The Lord and Lady, after all, were her grandparents. Of course, she would wish to stay with them. He nodded in understanding but, felt a slight pang of loss as he turned away to follow the others back across the bridge.

…

"Tithinriel, come here." Celeborn spoke quietly, by her side and Galadriel watched as her youngest granddaughter, raced the small gap between them and flung her arms around her grandfather. Pain lanced through her, pain she knew, would never leave her. Her youngest daughter was dead, her youngest grandson lost to the same fate and all which remained was Aerlaer.

The young Elf pulled from Celeborn' s embrace and Galadriel wrapped her arms securely around her, holding her close. Although she'd been trained to be a warrior, a fighter; she was still so young in Galadriel's eyes. So, innocent and young and precious. So, so precious. Now more than ever. Always, she would be their Tithinriel.

"Let us go inside." She murmured, releasing the youngster and beckoning up the stair. She had acutely felt the turmoil of emotions surrounding her granddaughter, grief, loss, displacement, joy to be with family once more, confusion and wariness and further, a simmering wish for revenge for all she had lost. She motioned Aerlaer into a spacious seated area and sat beside the young elleth on a cushioned chaise. "We grieve deeply for the loss of your mother, father and brother, as you are. She admitted quietly as the pain, once again lanced through her fëa.

Aerlaer looked down, tears springing to her eyes. Galadriel could not make this right. _She would feel Gandalf's loss too, although, I am not so sure that loss is so lasting._ She tilted the young Elf's chin up to look into her eyes. "Do not hold all this sadness inside forever, Tithinriel, remember they are now forever safe in the havens and one day we will see them again."

"I am glad naneth and adar went together," she said. "If one were left behind, they would have died of a broken heart, I think, which would have been much more painful." Aerlaer murmured and Celeborn nodded in agreement from where he sat across from them. "I believe you are right." He acknowledged. It had been something she and Celeborn had discussed at length. A way to push through the tides of grief which had threatened to wear her down when she'd first felt the loss in her own fëa, only to receive confirmation from Elrond.

Aerlaer sighed, her shoulders uncharacteristically slumping forward. "I'm the last now." She spoke wearily. "I feel reckless for volunteering to go on this quest but, I could not simply idle doing nothing. The quest is of the foremost importance to me but, when all is said and done and if I come through this alive, I feel duty bound now." She sighed again and Galadriel had an inkling of just where this was going. "The prospect of finding a lifemate is now daunting; it is not something I have really thought about…" She trailed off with a slight frown and Galadriel knew exactly where her thoughts had wandered.

"Not many Elves wish to travel outside of their own realms and yet, I cannot linger in one place forever. I do not wish to travel to the Havens either, though." It was tempting, all too tempting to settle the lifemate debacle but, Galadriel needed to know something for certain first and, if it were true. That slight issue, Aerlaer needn't be worrying over, would sort itself out in due time. Instead she smiled warmly to her overthinking and over worrying granddaughter.

"It is as you said; right now, the quest is your life. Do not let the future worry you so Tithinriel." The youngster nodded, seeming a little more consoled. Everything else will come when the time is right." She nodded again, all the more content and Galadriel smiled. She was so joyed to see her youngest descendant and, so very grateful she still walked Middle Earth. "Go now and rest with your companions, they are under the Peaceful Tree. Please tell them I look forward to seeing them this evening in the Glades of Joy."

"Gandalf always did enjoy a good party." Aerlaer commented with the first bright smile Galadriel had seen since she had first laid eyes on her.

"Yes, yes he did." She murmured as the youngster hurried off, although still elegantly, to find her companions.

"She does not know." Celeborn stated quietly, once Aerlaer was certainly well out of earshot. Galadriel shook her head.

"It appears not. Neither, it seems, does he. It is no wonder really, the lies she was fed all those years ago. He was undoubtedly fed his own lies. When the time is right, they will know." She conceded, rising from her seat and stepping out back towards the dais to overlook the city below.

…

Aerlaer let the sound of a certain two Hobbits, bickering over food, lead her to her companions. The camp was truly a luxurious set up compared to how they had been sleeping of late. Nestled amongst the roots of an enormous, ancient mallorn tree known as the Peacefull Tree. Material had been draped like curtains in places to create more of a shelter and, the cozy nooks created by the tree's roots, had been arranged with plump pillows and soft blankets. Aerlaer could not help but smile, grateful as she surveyed her companions who for the first time since Rivendell, looked relaxed.

"Galadriel sends her best wishes and said she is looking forward to seeing you all this evening to celebrate Gandalf in the Glades of Joy." Aerlaer said, re quoting her grandmother. She then thought of something else, they'd had nowhere anywhere to fully bathe since leaving Rivendell, only having the use of streams to wash a little of themselves if they had the time. "Ah, also, I do not know if Haldir explained to you where, along the Celebrant River, you can bathe?" She said, feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable at having to discuss bathing with a company of eight males.

"No, he did not mention such a place," Boromir replied. "I think I can speak for us all when I say I would very much like to feel clean again. He smiled graciously to Aerlaer and the others nodded in agreement.

"Aragorn certainly needs a good dunking." Legolas smirked and the Ranger grunted at him but the corners of his mouth twitched in a half smile. She wouldn't say it aloud, but, they all really were getting to be a little on the nose. Another glance at Legolas told her he thought the same.

"Okay we are all agreed we are quite filthy, so where do we need to go exactly?" Merry asked diplomatically.

"If you walk back towards the Celebrant and then head upstream you will see two separate mallorn trees a little way from one another. They are growing right on the small rivers edge and overhang the river. The closest tree is for the ladies to bathe and the one a little further upstream is for the males. You won't get them confused; they are both guarded by Elves she grinned at them, any uncomfortableness from earlier, gone as she teased them a little.

"Ooh, we better be careful then, right Merry." Pippin quipped mischievously as he and Merry hopped up, followed by Sam who turned to Frodo.

"Mister Frodo, a nice wash will do you the world of good." He coaxed to his friend. Frodo only nodded and stood, still silent since the mines. She refrained from frowning in worry.

"I know the way, I may as well go too, if only to save Legolas's delicate nose." Aragorn shot a small smirk towards the blonde Elf who simply grinned back smugly. Aerlaer laughed quietly at both, shaking her head as she peered now among the pillows and blankets for a place to rest. She was glad to see a portioned off area and stepped behind it and deftly stripped off the outer, grey dress she had been wearing to reveal only the off-white one beneath.

Being much cleaner than the others, she flopped down in one of the cushioned nooks, next to the other Elf who was perched along the length of one of the trees roots, back leaning against the trunk of the tree and legs stretched out before him. Not quite comfortable, she wriggled sideways, hooking her knees over the opposite root to the one Legolas was perched on and sighed contently.

…

"Quite comfortable down there?" Legolas asked, with a hint of amusement as he peered down at the elleth. She tilted her head back, to gaze up at him and he realized, it was the first time he had ever seen her look truly relaxed. Not tense from travelling, or thinking, or fighting. There was no watchful look in her eyes as there was no danger to watch for. He noticed too, her grief from earlier had subsided, her eyes were a serene blue.

"Very much so." She replied.

"I don't believe I have ever rested with my legs like that." He raised a teasing brow at her. It seemed a very awkward, uncomfortable position yet, she seemed content in it.

"You should try it." she laughed at him and pointed to the large space next to her now that she was propped sideways between the roots. "I cannot imagine perching on a tree root would be more comfortable." She grinned at him, her tone teasing.

"I shall be the one to decide that." He announced, curiosity and a competitive urge making him swing his legs over. He slid down the tree root to sit two feet from her and wriggling down so his head rested on the cushions, he stretched his legs up and draped them like Aerlaer had, over the opposite tree root next to her. She remained silent, waiting for his verdict.

"He turned to her and grinned. "It is surprisingly very comfortable. He murmured to her as he let his shoulders relax back into the cushions.

"Told you." She replied self-contentedly and he shook his head at her laughing quietly. They fell silent for a while and he gazed upwards, marveling at the structure of the great tree they rested under.

"How do you find Lothlórien?" Aerlaer asked him, pulling him from his reverie. He tilted his head towards her to find she was turning slightly onto her side to see him properly. _We are lying rather close…_ Legolas self-consciously listened, hearing both the snores of Gimli and Boromir. He and Aerlaer were the only ones still awake. He gazed back up towards the canopy.

"It is beautiful." He breathed. "Never have I seen such tall trees and of such majestic splendor and, the leaves are more golden then I imagined from tales and songs. I would like the chance to walk under these trees again someday." He smiled wistfully up into the boughs and branches of the tree the lay under. "Long have I wished to look upon them and, finally I am but, perhaps not for long enough. I think our stay will be brief."

"I think you will see them again." Aerlaer murmured quietly, before she fell silent beside him. Legolas continued to stare up at the tree, now noting how the light lit up the golden leaves above. He breathed in and let a long breath of air out, relaxing down further into the pillows.

He turned his head towards the elleth and was met with her sleeping form; her head resting on her hands. A small smile involuntarily pulled at his lips. So peaceful she was and, for a moment he let his gaze linger upon her face, noting how her dark lashes brushed the topmost part of her high cheekbones. "Loro vae, riel." He murmured so quietly he might not have said anything at all and turned his head back up to the golden leaves above and closed his own eyes.

…

Boromir awoke and, blinking his eyes, looked around him. He could hear Gimli still snoring and the sound of bird chatter and the far-off melodies of Elves singing and wind, high in the trees. Everything else was quiet and peaceful, he even felt peaceful for the first time in many weeks. Something he did not think he would feel in this unknown, Elven realm. The Hobbits and Aragorn had not yet returned and he realized, some of his peace was from Frodo and, the Ring, being away from his presence. Ever since he had nearly touched the ring in Rivendell, it had haunted his mind, ever present and, in his dreams, he saw the destruction and fall of Gondor.

Only the cheerfulness of Merry and Pippin, Aerlaer and the banter between Legolas and Gimli had kept him sane. He sat up a little to glance around and could not help but grin as he saw the two Elves lying side by side, fast asleep with their legs hooked over a tree root _. If Elves weren't so Fair and elegant, it would be comical, the way they are resting. How could one find comfort with ones' legs over a tree root?_ He thought, amused. _Ah it is times like this it feels as if nothing is wrong and my mind feels at peace._

He had thought too soon, Aragorn and the Hobbits were walking back towards their camp, Merry and Pippin chattering noisily away. Choosing to try and remain happy, he waved his arms at them and when they noticed him, he put a finger to his lips, urging them to be quiet. They obliged and quietly crept the last forty feet looking curiously at Boromir who, grinning again, gestured to the two sleeping Elves.

"I woke up and they were like that." Boromir whispered, ignoring the slight pull he felt which was like a dark rope snaking around his heart, trying to draw his attention to the Ring.

Aragorn looked down smiling at the two Elves. "From the peacefulness upon their faces, I am assuming such an odd sleeping position is comfortable?" He whispered back with mirth. Boromir merely shrugged, plastering a grin upon his face but, it did not feel as real as it had before.

"I'm going to try it." Pippin stated and tiptoed to an alcove amongst the roots near the Elves and flopped down, swinging his shorter legs up to copy them. Instead they just stuck straight up in the air, too short to hook over the tree root as the Elves had draped their knees.

"Me too." Merry said in determination and followed suit. Boromir shook his head as they both crossed their arms on their chests in a self-important way.

"Mmm it's not bad Pippin." Merry whispered.

"Not bad at all." Pippin replied and with that both hobbits closed their eyes to sleep.

"Well I won't be trying it." Aragorn muttered quietly as Frodo and Sam settled, normally, among blankets and cushions. To Boromir's relief, they were a few feet from him but, the sudden return of the small Hobbit, had him only wishing to see the Ring, to know it was still safely around the Hobbit's throat. Close enough to take if he wished too… he stood abruptly, grabbing his pack glancing back down at the Elves for some semblance of distraction.

"Those Elves are odd, endearing but odd." He muttered.

"Indeed, it is hard to imagine two ruthless killers in battle to look so innocent and harmless and yet here they lay." Aragorn replied with a fond smile at both.

"I suppose I better take a bath, is it easy enough to find these bathing shallows?" He asked quickly, needing, he realized, to distance himself from the Ring and Frodo.

"You cannot miss them, and they were empty when we left so, are perhaps still so. Aragorn replied. With a wave, Boromir walked towards the river, forcefully pushing thoughts of the Ring from his mind.


	14. Leaves of Gold

As the sun sat four hours' past midday in the west and its rays filtered gloriously through the trees, Aerlaer awoke to the golden tones and, remembering where she was, smiled happily. From now until the sun set, the golden wood would be at its most beautiful. She propped herself up and turned to see Legolas was still very much fast asleep. She looked ruefully at his peaceful face and did not want to wake him, but she knew he would be terribly saddened if he should miss the woods in all their splendor.

"Legolas." She spoke his name quietly but he did not stir. She tried again a little louder. "Legolas, wake up." Still nothing. She did not want to speak louder and wake up the sleeping Hobbit's so, she moved the couple feet closer to the other Elf to speak into his ear. "Legolas, wake up." She gently shook his shoulder, watching him intently. His breathing changed and he stirred a little, opening his eyes to hazily blink up at her.

"Am, am I dreaming?" He murmured, almost incoherently and she peered down at him in confusion.

"No." She whispered and his eyes suddenly focused and widened and he sat up so swiftly, she leaned back and away from him so not to be knocked over.

"Manwë, you uh, startled me." He muttered quietly, casting about nervously.

"Are you well?" She frowned, wondering if perhaps she should not have awoken him.

"Yes, I'm well. I'm well." He repeated, sounding not all that certain as he drew his knees up to his chest. She chose to ignore it. She had obviously awoken him from some dream or other and he was confused.

"I am glad. I am sorry I woke you, but you need to see the woods lit up in all their glory." She hoped up, smoothing out her dress. "I'm heading to the bathing shallows now and you should too. Then you can watch the sun set through the woods afterwards." She explained before glancing around to the others who all slept. "Oh, it seems I'm not the only one who sometimes sleeps like that." She laughed quietly upon seeing Merry and Pippin, before flashing Legolas a grin and dashing out from under the tree; not wishing to waste any more time.

…

Legolas remained a moment where Aerlaer had left him, feeling bewildered from being woken by the elleth and, in such proximity. He felt… well he was not entirely sure. He certainly did not feel right in himself. He pushed it aside and got to his feet, stretching. Aragorn was eyeing him curiously, now also awake.

"You look like you've seen both the dragon and the treasure." The Ranger chuckled. Legolas, not understanding, shot him a confused glare and, taking out a clean change of garments, stalked away from the campsite, towards the river.

Half of an hour later, Legolas sat, back now turned from the river, upon a bench, feeling clean and dressed in clean garments. He waited patiently for the last of the moisture to dry from his hair to re-braid it when, he heard the voices of ellons as they entered the bathing area, beneath the tree. He did not wish to turn around, afraid he would be recognized and gushed over as the Elf who guarded the entrance had and, the one who had taken his garments to wash and return to where he and the Fellowship camped.

There was the sound of shifting material and then splashing as the other Elves entered the water. They were both speaking to one another in Quenya and he did not pay much attention to their conversation until one name caught his instant attention.

"Aerlaer? I did not know she was on this quest."

"Nor did I until we met them in the woods last night." Legolas's back stiffened slightly at that voice. It was Orophin.

"Is she senseless? Princesses should not be running around, attempting to save the world. She should be here, it is her home too. Especially now, it is her only home." He heard the other Elf mutter.

"I don't think she is taking the responsibility she has seriously. I intend to speak with her." Orophin replied with a tone of self-righteousness which instantly put Legolas's nerves on edge.

"Do you think she will give you the answers you wish to hear?"

"I am certain she will. We have known each other a long time." Orophin assured the other Elf.

"Is she as we remember her?" the strange Elf asked

"No," Orophin replied with real feeling that Legolas could not help but detect. "She is even more beautiful, if that is even possible and, her eyes are wiser but still full of life and youth."

"I saw her leaving the elleth shallows on our way here, a pity the shallows must be separate." The strange Elf replied, laughing.

"Indeed, she would be a sight to behold." Orophin snickered.

Legolas, not impressed at all with the way the conversation about his friend had turned, abandoned braiding his hair and quietly left the shallows; unnoticed by the two Elves who were facing towards the other bank. He stalked back along the riverbank towards the camp and slowly calmed as he saw why Aerlaer had woken him up.

The sunlight had lit the leaves up to a glowing gold and the silver trunks were tarnished, in the golden rays. It was breathtaking and as he reached the part of the small river, where a low, intricate bridge crossed to the other side, he momentarily stopped breathing.

Her hair was glowing and fiery in the setting sun, her skin touched with a golden light. She wore a light flowing dress which rippled in the gentle breeze and seemed made of the light of the sunset itself as the rays hit it, making the white and pink material look ethereal. His earlier bewilderment returned tenfold and he forced himself to breathe again.

"Legolas, what do you think?" she turned and gestured to the woods surrounding them. "Isn't it beautiful?

"Yes." He tried not to fall over the simple word, his mouth gone slightly dry. What in Eru's name was his problem? She smiled and it was possibly more radiant than the sun setting around them.

"Follow me." she dashed off across the bridge, not waiting for him and feeling as if he had stepped into some dream, he followed her across the river and into the trees on the other side.

…

Aerlaer led the other Elf beneath the golden trees as sunlight lit up the elven realm. It was magical this time of day, in Lórien, when the sun lit up the entire world and scared all darkness away. She resisted the urge to shift to horse form and race off swiftly through the trees and instead ran just a few meters ahead of Legolas. Steadily, she led him up a gradual rise, away from the river and when she reached the top, ran along its tree covered ridge until she came to a tree with a rope ladder hanging from it. Only then did she stop and, turning to Legolas, gestured to the ladder.

"Wood-Elves can climb, yes? She asked teasingly.

"The question remains to be answered, can an Elfhorse climb? He answered her with his own question, grinning impishly.

She laughed and easily climbed up the ladder to the bough of the tree, and peered down at the other Elf. "Come on, or you'll miss it!" Quickly, Aerlaer proceeded to athletically climb up through the branches, glancing down to see Legolas, shaking his head in amusement. She felt so alive, all her energy seemingly returned tenfold since she had entered Lothlórien with the Fellowship. Legolas finally scaled the ladder and easily swung and climbed his way up the tree and she continued towards the high canopy, still many feet further up.

…

When Legolas reached the high, wide branch and walked out along it, he finally caught sight of just why Aerlaer had brought him there. "Incredible." He breathed in awe, sitting down, making sure to leave a respectful, two-foot gap between them. Below them lay Caras Galadhon and, behind it, Cerin Amroth. The Anduin River ran to their right and, to the left, the sun was setting; the colours in the sky a beautiful mixture of reds, golds, pinks, purples and blues.

"Look at the tree tops." Aerlaer instructed and he looked out before him and realized, with wonder, they had taken on the colours of the sunset.

"Wow." He said for the second time that day as the leaves changed colour; mirroring the changes in the western sky as the sun sank lower onto the horizon.

They sat silently, gazing out over the trees until the sun was but a slip on the horizon and the sky began to grey. Aerlaer was the first to speak.

"We should be getting back for the feast and celebration for Gandalf."

"We better, the others are possibly wondering where we are." He murmured, not particularly wanting to leave. It had been weeks since he had simply enjoyed sitting in a tree.

"I told the Hobbits, before I left, I was dragging you off to climb a very high tree."

He reflected the grin she was giving him. "I am glad you did. Thank you for bringing me up here."

"It is my pleasure." Her grin faltered and fell from her face and he saw a wistful look in her eyes. "My mother planted this tree, when she was a small elfling." A small smile found its way onto her lips again. "Nanath and I were the only ones who knew which tree it is. Well, you do now too." She glanced briefly into his eyes and then back down to the branches below and then back to him curiously. He was completely floored she had shared this special tree with him and her next question took him completely by surprise.

"Your hair is not braided for once?" she cocked her head to one side questioningly.

"Oh, I had completely forgotten I had not attended to that." He replied, feeling suddenly embarrassed and made to fix it; shoving the thought of exactly why he had not braided it firmly from his mind.

"Here let me, it will be much quicker." Before he could protest she had wriggled closer to him on the branch and reached up and taken his hair, gently pulling the top half back into two separate sections and deftly braiding them down the middle. Silently he took the leather band from his wrist and handed it to her.

The gentle touch of her hands on his head and through his hair felt, dare he think it; _nice, really nice_. It made him want to pull away from her, for the light feeling he suddenly felt in his stomach and the jittery feeling of his heart but at the same time, he did not wish her to cease. She did and he decided it was probably a good thing she had.

"There, all done." She said, sounding content with her handy work. She didn't move away, but looked away, making to roughly braid the length of her own hair. He grasped her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't, I mean, it does not need anything, it is lovely as it is." He rushed the last bit of his sentence, not meeting her eyes. _What in Arda is wrong with me this evening?_

"Oh, okay, thanks. I prefer it loose, anyway." She replied, flashing him a small smile which nearly made his foolishness worth it. She stood up suddenly and gazed down at him, the small smile turning into an outright smirk.

…

"I'll race you to the bottom and then we will see who is the better climber down; an Elf of the woods or an Elfhorse." With that, she stepped off the branch and landed neatly on the one below and leapt to another low branch. Legolas landed on the branch she had just jumped to; having leapt from the topmost branch they had been sitting on.

She stopped momentarily in surprise and he merely chuckled and leapt down to the next branch; swinging to the next below that. Aerlaer tried to keep with his descent but by the time she reached the ground, he was leaning against a nearby tree with his arms crossed and a bored look plastered onto his face.

"You took your time." He drawled out casually but the corner of his mouth quirked up into a grin giving away his delight in besting her. "I've wanted to better you at something for weeks now and now I have." He grinned fully at her, brown eyes dancing. She was far from impressed.

"Hmm yes well it appears you win." She bit out and Legolas laughed at her, the sound joyful.

"You never know, one day you might best me at climbing down, but I will never best you at running fleetly." He pointed out and she nodded, satisfied with his reasoning.

"Speaking of being fleet, it is rather dark now and we best be getting fleetly to the feast." Deciding not to seek her revenge for being bested and risk losing him in the trees; she ran slowly so he could follow her easily back though the now shadowy woods.


	15. Celebration of Life

_**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Slowly getting those chapters back up. Made quite a few changes to this one. Happy to know some of you are enjoying re reading the re-edit.**_

 _ **A. x**_

Aerlaer, with Legolas by her side, entered an open glade with soft grass under foot, surrounded by mallorn trees whose branches stretched overhead; lit up with tinkling, blue lights. Circling the glade were wooden benches and tables of food and drink. The middle was kept clear as a dance area and here the tree branches bowed down; Their tiny, blue lights illuminating the dance area in such an ethereal way for how it dappled by the leaves. To one side, two Elves played harps and a third sung a slow, beautiful song in Quenya.

Many Elves were already in the glade, eating or dancing. Aerlaer quickly scanned about, trying to locate the Fellowship, hoping to reach them before she became noticed. Having no luck, she hedged forward, only to be immediately stopped by a guard she recognized. He bowed, murmuring a reverent greeting before straightening and smiling joyfully. She returned the gesture, minus the bow, instead tipping her head politely. Oh how she despised Lórien etiquette and her ranking!

The guard murmured a formal greeting to Legolas, not addressing his rank or bowing and she envied the fact none would recognize him as King Thranduil's son. As she continued to exchange pleasantries, as they made their way across the glade, she made a point, here and there to introduce Legolas to those she thought should know it was he. It amused her to note, any elleths she knew and introduced him to, seemed utterly dazzled by his presence. He took it all gracefully but Aerlaer did not think he was particularly comfortable in the situation. _He does not consider himself royalty, as they consider him._

"Greeting, Lord Legolas." She glanced sideways to see Haldir approaching and smiled warmly as he exchanged formalities before turning to her.

"You look decidedly, cleaner, Princess." He spoke quietly and dryly and she held back a laugh but grinned at him.

"It will not last, I assure you." A small smile twitched at his lips but he merely nodded and continued, on his way. She realized Legolas was gazing at her, frowning in confusion.

"That was Haldir's way of being fun and caring." She elaborated.

"I see." He murmured. Aerlaer did not wish to explain her friendship with Haldir and, how it had begun and simply smirked at him, hoping he would ask no more questions. She needn't have worried for an elleth, she did not know, now curtsied and gushed out a greeting to him, her green eyes shining excitedly. Legolas spoke kindly to her and, within moments, three more elleth had joined her. They looked possibly more in awe of him than anyone she had introduced him to and, slyly, she glanced at their left hands, noting none were likely spoken for. It amused her to no end and she briefly turned away, to stifle a laugh.

Composed, she turned back, noting Legolas was now gesturing to her as he spoke softly yet animatedly. He caught her eye and sent her a smile, his eyes dark yet warm and yet, then, without the three elleth seeing, he rolled his eyes before turning back to them, not breaking his conversation once. _With smiles and easy charm like that, it's his own fault he's wound up in such a predicament._ Admittedly though, now she paid attention, he looked nice in just a light, silvery-grey tunic.

…

Exclaiming he had not eaten yet and, did not wish to keep Aerlaer starving, Legolas had ended the polite and cheerful but incessant questioning of the three elleths, glad to just have Aerlaer's unobtrusive, familiar company again. They had made their way to the nearest table, laden with food and Legolas surveyed the various dishes, his mouth almost watering. It had been some weeks since he had tasted Elvish food although Sam's cooking had been superb with what little they had to work with.

"Aerlaer! Orophin said you were here!" An overjoyed voice rang out clearly nearby. Legolas turned to see a small group of elleths and ellons smiling and waving towards her excitedly. Aerlaer broke into a wide grin, beside him.

"A moment!" She called to them and turned back toward him.

"Here, I have a plate here for you." He said, holding a silver plate out he had just picked up.

"Thanks." She replied, taking the plate from him and they both turned to the table behind them and busied themselves filling their plates with various foods. He was gladdened to find many of his personal favorites and had no trouble filling his plate. "I will introduce you to my friends who dwell here after we have eaten or if you like you can eat with us?" Aerlaer asked hesitantly and he nodded.

"I would like that." She beamed at him and his heart felt lighter for it. He was not particularly at ease, the knowledge of who he was had spread and more and more Elves were glancing his way. It seemed here, he could not go unnoticed. It meant he could not lie low with Aragorn for he would be expected to converse with the Elves of Lothlórien, typically any who were of higher ranking. Staying close to Aerlaer would hopefully be a way to avoid such tedious conversations with such tedious Elves, without appearing rude. Aerlaer saw him as only Legolas and so, hopefully her friends would too. He followed after her.

"Aerlaer, welcome!" There were five Elves and they leapt up, leaving their drinks and plates on their benches. Excitedly, the two elleths embraced Aerlaer and she hugged them back just as fiercely. Two strong looking ellons who looked quite similar in appearance, embraced her next and the third ellon, to Legolas's unease, was Orophin. The guard took her hand and with a roguish smile, kissed her fingers. To Legolas's relief, although he was not sure why it bothered him so much, Aerlaer laughed off the guard's gesture.

Legolas stood a bit off to the side as Aerlaer shared quick words with each of her friends and then, she turned to him, smiling widely and he was secretly glad she had not forgotten him.

"Legolas, these are my dear friends." She beckoned him forward before gesturing to each of them, starting with the two cool, brown haired ellons who looked alike. "From left to right; Amatthor and Galadanor."

"Yes, we are brothers." The one named Galadanor smiled as they greeted him respectfully. To his relief, they did not bow. He returned the gesture and, begrudgingly now turned the last ellon.

"You have already met, Orophin." Aerlaer said cheerily as the guard gave him a polite nod before Aerlaer pointed to the two, pretty, kind looking, golden haired elleths. "These two fair maidens are Nellad and Celeth." The two elleths laughed cheerily at Aerlaer's complimentary introduction and welcomed him with small curtsies.

"Has Aerlaer been horrid company?" The one named Nellad asked with a twinkle in her sky-blue eyes and he laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"No, she has been welcome company and certainly useful to have near in a skirmish." He noted how the two brothers nodded with small smiles while Orophin's eyes simply narrows and he turned to gaze at the dancers.

"Just you wait until we are up against something more skilled." Aerlaer smirked at him, her own eyes dancing with mischief and a smile tugged at his mouth. He very much did want to see her in action; he just did not like that any such action would equate to danger.

She bit cleanly through a slice of apple, still gazing up at him with those dancing, deep blue eyes and for a moment, he felt as if he were in the past, at another dance. he looked away, focusing on his own plate of food and she turned to speak with the two brothers as the two elleths struck up a conversation with him; regarding just what Mirkwood was like. It was not a topic he would have chosen, but he humored them while slowly trying to eat, around their questions.

"We have heard talk you journeyed the Mines of Moria." Legolas heard one of the brothers exclaim to Aerlaer. However, before she could answer, Orophin had returned. Legolas had not realized he had wandered off. The ellon held out three goblets.

"Aerlaer, here." He offered her one of the drinks and she bestowed a cheery and grateful smile and thanked him. He beamed back looking altogether too pleased for Legolas's liking. Before he could think more on just where his thoughts travelled, Orophin stood before him, the second goblet thrust towards him.

"You'll need this if those two are going to chew your ear off all evening." The Lórien ellon chuckled

"Ah, thank you." Legolas murmured in surprise, accepting the drink. He set the rim to his lips and took a tentative sip. It was a white, Elven wine and he tasted hints of nectar in it, adding to its sweet flavor.

"How do you find Lothlórien? Orophin asked and Legolas lowered the goblet.

"I find the woods beautiful and enchanting." He easily replied. "Aerlaer has been kind enough to show the woods to me in all their splendor."

"Where did she manage to do that?" Orophin, he noticed, looked slightly displeased as he gazed back at him.

"I am not entirely sure. Somewhere near the river." Legolas answered, not wishing to give away the location of Aerlaer's tree. His answer seemed to only cause Orophin's gaze to darken and then, it was gone and he was smirking.

"Well, I am sure you find our woods more accommodating than those Dwarven mines." He chuckled dryly but, there was a self-righteous tone to his voice.

"Well, yes. The mines are no longer accommodating even for Dwarves."

"What were they like, the mines? Are they dirty? I cannot say I have been there or, wish to go but, I am curious."

"No, I do not think they would have been dirty when Dwarves occupied them. They are quite wondrous; great pillared halls of beautiful detail. Unfortunately, they are falling to ruin." He added, feeling a pang of sadness toward Gimli, wherever the Dwarf currently was in the glade. The other elves nodded silently. He had not realized they had all paused to listen to him, their expressions confused. They did not know Dwarves, they had not had dealings with the short race.

Legolas had. Until Gimli, he despised them and, he supposed he probably would still not take kindly to others of his friend's race but, they were not evil. The had similar hopes to his own race, similar feelings. Happiness, hope, fear, greed, sadness, hate, love. He knew all too well they felt love. He shook his head, quickly dispelling memories before they could plague him.

"Legolas?" He searched out the familiar voice. Aerlaer stood before him, a curious gaze upon her face. "Are you well?" He noticed the way the twinkling lights within the trees eliminated the angles of her fine face, how they caused her eyes to sparkle. A smile twitched at his mouth.

"Yes." He murmured,

"Good, I was worried that wine had gone to your head." She grinned then, leaning in conspiringly. "It would be a great shame, I think, if the famed Prince should fall prey to a little, Lórien wine." He felt a slight nudge of her elbow at his side and smirked down at her.

"I think, it would take a lot more than half a goblet to render me inebriated." She laughed and then, deftly took his empty plate and he watched as she practically skipped away to place them on a nearby table. He wanted more of that carefree, playful conversation but before Aerlaer could return, both brothers, snatched up her hands and, laughing, dragged her out towards the dancing Elves.

Holding in a sigh, Legolas took another deep sip of his drink. He supposed he could offer to dance with Aerlaer's two elleth friends. He could probably ask any of the elleth here to dance but, it was not what he wanted. It was just a reminder of the many dances in the Greenwood, elleths coercing him into asking them to dance.

That life was behind him and, although it had crossed his mind to ask Aerlaer, he quickly dashed that thought. She looked to be having enough fun. He smiled, watching as the Hobbits suddenly joined her; Pippin dragging Frodo by the arm. Hopefully the feast would lighten their hearts as it was meant to.

Orophin had wandered off again, only to return with three more goblets; offering another to Legolas. He downed the last of his first and accepted the second gratefully. For some moments, they watched the dancers in silence.

"Will you dance?" Orophin finally asked and Legolas shook his head.

"Nay, I think I will simply observe. I should find my companions." He added, still unsure about the older ellon beside him. From within the dancers there was loud laughter and Legolas recognized the carefree, musical laughter of Aerlaer. She now danced with the Hobbits, trying to copy Merry and Pippin in a quick jig.

"It is a relief to find Aerlaer well and full of cheer." Orophin murmured. "She has been well, yes?" He turned enquiringly to Legolas.

"She seems so, yes." He replied. "I cannot say I know her well enough to know more."

"I heard tale, when she fled her homeland, she ran for a full eight days and then fought a large Orc and slayed him. It seems a bit far-fetched for an elleth to have such strength and stamina, despite the training under my eldest brother." He shrugged, gazing quizzically at Legolas. _Aerlaer trained under Haldir?_ Had he not heard she had trained under Glorfindel? Perhaps he had been right in his assumption there was something deeper between she and the Balrog Slayer. It caused an uncomfortable feeling to settle in his stomach, like how he had felt the eve before. Again, it made no sense to him.

"No, it is true." Legolas replied, keeping his face indifferent to the other Elf's flippant comment on Aerlaer's abilities. Clearly, he had never seen the she elf hold her own during an actual fight. "It was I, riding to Imladris, who saw her as she slayed the Orc to the ground. She had certainly run eight days and was malnourished and her heart labored dangerously when I reached her. Under Lord Elrond's care she recovered quickly although, I see in her eyes, sometimes, the sadness of all she has lost." He finished quietly.

"Hmm," Orophin mused, gazing at her where she danced now with the two elleths and brothers again. "I am surprised she chose to run off for the sake of this quest." Legolas heard the displeasure in the other Elf's voice. "She is putting any continuation of her kin at stake." He shrugged, "But that is Aerlaer, I guess. The herd has made her wild and for that, she is reckless. She needs reining in, but that is not a worry for you." He assured Legolas confidently. "I go to dance with them." The older ellon said, tipping his head before heading towards the dancers.

Legolas, a bad taste in his mouth after talking with Orophin, downed the rest of his goblet and exchanged it for a refill. _What a self-righteous, naïve prat of an elf._ He thought disdainfully as he sought out the familiar company of Gimli and Aragorn; noticing Boromir had decided to join the hobbits in on their dancing antics.

…

Aragorn nudged Gimli and nodded in the direction he saw Legolas approaching.

"About time, dratted Elf." Gimli grumbled between a mouthful of the wine. "And where might you have been all afternoon hmm?" Gimli asked with an eyebrow raised as Legolas sat down next to him, goblet in hand.

"Watching the sunset over Lothlórien with, Aerlaer." He replied, his voice rather soft in Aragorn's opinion, as if drowned in memory. "It was very beautiful." He added with a small smile.

"I bet it was." Aragorn commented, smirking but Legolas did not seem to notice and he followed his gaze to find it had flit towards the dancers."

"Not dancing, Legolas?" Gimli piped up, asking what Aragorn had been wondering. He could see Aerlaer laughing, dancing with Haldir's youngest brother, Orophin. He glanced quickly to Legolas, catching the ever so slightly tightening of his jawline. The Elf suddenly shrugged, letting out a low, dry laugh of amusement.

"I shall need a few more of these," He held up his now finished goblet and tipped it upside down for emphasis. "before I feel like dancing this evening." Was all the elf said as he held up his now finished goblet and tipped it upside down for emphasis. Surely Legolas was not in a mood? He seemed off. Not angry or sad but certainly off.

"Another drink?" He offered the Elf the full goblet which had been resting on a table behind them.

"Please." He nodded and gratefully took the goblet from Aragorn's hand. He went back to watching the dancers, drinking the goblet swifter than Aragorn expected the Elf to. Something was certainly amiss with him.

"Legolas, are you well?"

"I am perfectly content." He answered immediately, finishing the goblet and Aragorn merely nodded, knowing his friend lied. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what had gotten his bowstring in a tangle.


	16. Influenced

Aerlaer was having a wonderful time larking about with her friends. She wondered why Legolas had not joined them. Maybe they do not dance like this in Mirkwood. She laughed lightly to herself, she knew exactly how they danced in the Greenwood… Quickly, she sobered, suddenly losing time.

"Aerlaer, here, you look far too serious." She glanced up to find Orophin had returned into the fray, handing her a goblet.

"Thanks." She murmured, shaking her head slightly, pushing a few strands of hair from her face. She was on her third goblet of the strong, Elven wine and could feel it affecting her a little. What is Orophin doing, trying to get me tipsy? She took her leave from the dancing and Celeth and Nellad followed her back to their original benches.

"Oh, that was such fun!" Celeth gushed, "Although I had hoped Legolas would have danced too." She finished with disappointment.

"Perhaps he does not wish to make a fool of himself as we were." She replied to her friend with a playful grin. Admittedly, she could not exactly picture the wood-Elf playing up in such a way. She glanced about searching. He sat with Gimli and Aragorn, across the glade. Aerlaer smiled as she noted how animatedly he spoke with Gimli, a goblet in his hand. She wondered what they spoke or, more likely, bantered about.

Celeth sighed. "You are such a lucky thing, getting to travel with him."

"Mmm what?" Aerlaer turned to her friend before processing her words. "Oh, yes. His fighting skills are quite sharp, amazing really and, he has a keen eye." She mused, remembering the skirmishes they had so far been in and the Troll in the mines he had successfully taken down.

"Oh, Aerlaer, surely you've noticed how beautifully handsome he is?" Nellad spoke up with a laugh.

"Uh, I guess so." Aerlaer replied non-committedly. She watched now as her own grandfather led her grandmother out to dance. Her grandmother smiled and then laughed lightly at something her grandfather said. Aerlaer felt a rush of love towards them. They were her family. Her earlier time in Lothlórien had never been easy, certainly not at first but, her grandparents had always been, in their way, on her side.

"You guess so?" Celeth echoed her and Aerlaer turned back to her friends who both gazed at her incredulously. Feeling this conversation was going to turn into an interrogation, she shrugged, focusing again on her grandparents. She had always loved watching them dance.

Amatthor saved her by whisking Nellad away for a dance. And Celeth, feeling left out, called out to Orophin to dance with her. The blonde haired ellon winked at her as he led Celeth away. She watched them, enjoying a short moment alone as she sipped slowly at the sweet liquid in her goblet. As the slow song ended and a cheerful, quicker song began to play; Galadanor appeared in front of her.

"May I request this dance my lady?" He bowed low and exaggerated. Aerlaer couldn't help but laugh at his antics and standing, took his offered arm with a grin. Galadanor was a very good dancer and always fun and, holding onto arms and shoulders, she laughed joyously as they spun about to the erratic temp changes in the song. As it ended, the next song proved just as quick and she danced through that one too, knowing it well.

Galadanor returned her to the edge of the dancers, once the second song had ended and he was immediately beckoned to dance by a pretty, copper haired elleth. Grinning, Aerlaer pushed him away and towards the elleth and made her way towards a table to take another goblet. She welcomed the cool, sweet liquid as it hit her senses. She was having a wonderful time and, after the chaos and pain which was the mines, it was nice to simply relax and be an elleth.

Not a warrior, not continuously on guard. The strong wine was certainly having an effect and she hoped she could gracefully handle the drink she now slowly sipped. If not, she supposed she would receive a reprimanding by her grandfather. No, certainly not a warrior right now but once again a Princess.

…

Boromir had been sitting and talking with the Hobbits, who had taken rest from the dance area. They had indulged in too much Elven wine and were feeling very merry, but, perhaps he had too, for even Frodo's presence and that which he secretly carried did not bother him.

He'd been watching the Elves dance as he talked with the Hobbits and had noted, Aerlaer was a beautiful dancer. He had compared her to Galadriel, noticing they moved in the same graceful way, making them stand out from the others.

He thought of Legolas, compared to Haldir and his brothers and all the other male elves here. He moved more gracefully. More like Aerlaer did. Perhaps it was due to an air of royalty but, he doubted it. He could liken Legolas's movement to a cat and, chuckled at his comparison. He looked over to the Elf who was sitting alongside Gimli and Aragorn and noticed how his head turned slightly, looking at something or someone. He glanced away to answer something Aragorn had said and then spoke to Gimli, but Boromir noticed again how Legolas once again turned his gaze away.

This time he followed the Elf's gaze to where Aerlaer stood, goblet casually in hand, watching the dancing. She stood alone, perhaps the first time he had seen her alone all evening. He looked to where Legolas sat and noticed an almost wistful gaze upon his face. Suddenly, Boromir had a brilliant idea.

…

Legolas had watched Aerlaer leave the dance area and head to the drink table. This would be her fifth drink, he'd calculated. He had been acutely aware of how many drinks Orophin had handed to her. He himself had downed six goblets and was halfway through the contents of a seventh.

The sixth had finally hit his bloodstream and he was feeling a little more cheerful, as he bantered with Gimli over Elvish and Dwarfish customs. Boromir suddenly appeared before them, a grin on his face as he asked Aragorn to shift along.

"You are drunk." Legolas stated, a smirk on his face, as the Gondor man sat down heavily beside him.

"I am." Boromir agreed. "But you my Elfy friend are not!" He exclaimed, throwing an arm about his shoulders. Legolas gazed at him, completely baffled by the intoxicated man. "There is a lovely Elf over there and, I think you should ask her to dance." He whispered loudly into Legolas's ear and pointed.

Legolas looked to where Boromir gestured, eyes narrowing. Aragorn also looked and chuckled. "I believe there is already a fair quota of Elves for her to dance with this evening." Legolas replied curtly, feeling near transparent for the thought of asking Aerlaer to dance had crossed his mind more than once.

"Ah yes there are many, but they are not you." Boromir drawled out with a chuckle and Legolas wondered just how much wine the man had consumed. He leaned in closer. "I think what the fair lady would like, is to dance with an Elf that is as graceful as her." He gazed about conspiringly before leaning in again to whisper. "Not these buffoons." Legolas let his gaze flicker back towards Aerlaer. She still stood in the same place. She was still alone. Could he?

"What do you think?" Boromir pressed, grinning.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe?" He muttered, not fully warming to the idea.

"Excellent. I shall call her over! Aerlaer!" Legolas physically cringed as Boromir suddenly shouted out the elleth's name. He sent the man a scathing glare.

"What are you doing?" He hissed in dismay but Boromir merely grinned.

"Giving you a nudge." At that, Aragorn chuckled and Legolas made sure he too received a dark glare. "Aerlaer!" Boromir called out again and this time gestured the elleth to them and she smiled brightly and began walking over, skirting around other Elves. Cursing under his breath at the turn of events, Legolas downed the remaining contents of his goblet.

Cursing under his breath, Legolas downed the last of the strong Elven wine from his goblet.

"Hello." Aerlaer greeted Boromir warmly and Boromir looked up at her, the picture of innocence. So far, Legolas had sent her a brief smile and turned his focus to those dancing.

"Oh good, you're here." Boromir drawled out. "Legolas was just saying how he was going to ask you something." Seething at the drunken man, he wished he had his bow on him, if only to crack it over Boromir's head! He suddenly realised Aerlaer was waiting patiently for this question of his. Sighing, realising he was in a way getting what he wished, that was of course, if she accepted which she may very well not, he looked up into her curious eyes.

"I was wondering if you would care to dance with me?" He mentally congratulated himself on asking her so casually. He felt nervous, waiting for rejection, expecting rejection. Instead her whole face lit up in a beautiful smile.

"Of course, I'd love to." His heart soared; dignity still whole! She held her hand out to his and he took it carefully, rising from his seat. Slightly shocked by his unintended actions, he led her towards the other dancers.

…

As they came to stand in the group of dancers, who were pausing, awaiting the next song to begin or, changing partners, Aerlaer turned to Legolas. She wondered why it was only now he had decided to dance.

The first notes of the next song began and for a moment, Legolas gazed at her with indecision and she began to wonder if she should suggest they forget the whole dance when he placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. In return she reached up to place her hand upon his shoulder. He still held the hand she had offered him when he had asked her to dance and, as the music of two harps now came together, they began to dance.

It felt a little strange, dancing with her comrade, the Elf who she fought beside on the quest but, it also felt strangely right. The song was slow and she knew it; a ballad of sorts of love defying time itself. A song she would usually scoff at to her herd-mates. They were no longer here and it was a burning feeling across her heart. She felt the hand around hers tighten a little and glanced up to see Legolas gazing down, nervously? It seemed an odd expression for him.

"This song is probably not as jubilant as you are used to?" Aerlaer murmured and his gaze became quizzical.

"Oh, yes, it is admittedly slow but it is nice." He replied, spinning her lightly about him. The action was so smooth and easy and she came floating back to him perfectly to the highs and lows of the ballad. She glanced back up at him, smiling and his face lit up into its own smile, his eyes warm. He was a wonderful dancer, she realised. Better even than Galadanor, who was one of the best dancers in the realm.

The way Legolas danced, however, made her feel as if she were in a dream. Gazing up at him again, she noticed how finer boned he was compared to the Elves of Lothlórien; his jaw was not so heavy set and his hair was slightly more silver than even that of Haldir. _He really is striking_. He twirled her again and this time, when she danced back towards him, the hand he placed back at her shoulder left her skin tingling.

…

Whether it was a trick of the blue lights twinkling in the trees above or not, Legolas was sure Aerlaer's eyes were sparkling brighter than he'd ever seen them before. They were a mixture of swirling blue, indigo and silver. As the chorus heightened, he spun her yet again and the soft petal like falls of her dress, swirled around her.

His breath caught as her hair swirled too, the lights influencing it, making it look as if light refracted off wavy strands as they shifted. Instead of resting his hand back on her shoulder, he unthinkingly placed it on the small of her back. In turn, she stepped in closer to him and reached her arm further passed his shoulder, her hand edging closer to his neck. He involuntary let out a sigh, the feeling of her hand warm and gentle. Foreign and yet, welcome.

He could have danced with her a thousand times for it felt so natural, so right, so perfect. He hadn't felt like this since, since… The song began to end and once more he spun her and when she came back, his hand once again found the small of her back and the other, he rested upon her shoulder as her own hands both rested upon each side of his neck. She was so close and he easily caught the scent of violets which was entirely her and entirely mesmerizing. Just like her eyes. He could not look away from her deep, indigo blue eyes.

He did, his eyes flickered to her lips of their own accord and now he fought the crazy impulse to lean down towards her. She was still gazing at him, her expression one of content and then, she smiled and, the way the simple yet sweet action made her lips curve, lost him the battle and he began to bend his head down…

"Ahem."

Legolas looked up swiftly to the nearby sound, his earlier intentions vanishing and yet, when he realised who had uttered the interruptive sound, he barely concealed his absolute displeasure. Orophin stood but feet from he and Aerlaer. The elleth quickly dropped her arms away from him, taking a step back as he let go of her and Legolas realised the song had ended. He felt as if he had been brought, crashing out of a dream. Yet dreams didn't feel so real.

"I was hoping to steal this fine treasure of an elleth for a dance. You don't mind, do you?" Orophin questioned. He sounded innocent but Legolas could see the challenge in his eyes and, he didn't like it. He chose to ignore it and shrugged neutrally.

"If Aerlaer permits, be my guest." He answered back graciously, thinking how much he'd like to strangle the other Elf in that moment. He didn't need to go to Valinor, did he?

"Are you sure?" Orophin questioned again. _Is he deaf or stupid?_ Wondered Legolas, he'd already said yes once. Instead he answered impishly.

"I am sure Aerlaer is more than capable of making that choice herself. You do not need to ask me." He smiled and, turning to Aerlaer, said with feeling he meant; "Thank you for a lovely dance." Before turning on his heel to walk back to the others.

"Legolas?" Aragorn murmured as he reached him swiftly. "Is all well?" The Ranger frowned in worry.

"Yes, all is well." It was not. He kept his expression neutral but he felt confused and contemptuous. "I think I shall head back to camp." He decided, wishing to simply leave. Aragorn nodded.

"The Hobbits are already there and we will not be far behind you, mellon nin." Legolas merely nodded, before turning to leave the glade, making sure he did not catch glimpse of the dancers again.

…

Orophin spun Aerlaer around the dance floor and she laughed at his charming antics. He was just that, a charmer and funny one at that. The song they danced to was another love song but of a lighter tone and with a slightly faster tempo. Orophin was also a very good dancer and she had danced with him many times in the past. She realised now that he simply could not match the natural grace and poise of a certain wood-Elf. Orophin held one of her hands in his and the other, he rested on the side of her middle back and, she noted his hands were colder than the other Elf's had been. They were not comforting either, she realised with a start.

Orophin, noticing a falter in her step, took it as an opportunity to pull her a little closer. He felt familiar to her and she did not think too much of it, smiling into his deep, intense, blue eyes. He smiled back and, as the song ended, lead her in hand to stand privately under the tree's surrounding the glade.

Aerlaer made to let go of his hand but instead, Orophin turned her to face him, taking up her other hand in his. She gazed up at him in confusion. "Orophin?" She hedged uncertainly but he merely smiled down gently at her.

"You know how much I care for you, Aerlaer. I think maybe you care for me the same?" Such words she had not expected and she gazed up at him in shock, lost for her own words. He swallowed, seeming to become more composed and went on. "I cannot bear to think of you in harm's way. When I heard of what had happened to your herd, I felt sorrow for you but I rejoiced; you were safe. Now you put yourself in danger again." He dropped her left hand and reached up to hold her face, a look of fondness in his eyes but, there was something else there too which looked almost desperate. Her mind was reeling, just what was happening?

"Please stay here, with me. I can keep you safe here." He whispered and leaned down and placed a lingering kiss upon her cheek before dropping both his hands to his sides. "Please think about it?"

Mutely she nodded at him, unsure what to say and he smiled, looking both relieved and joyed. She felt as if a weight had settled inside her.

"I am glad you will, we will speak in the morning, my sweet Aerlaer." With that he bowed politely and made his leave. Aerlaer stood rooted to the spot, completely stunned. What had just happened? She thought wildly. She needed to head back to camp and think, Get the elven wine from her system. She was no one's sweet anything!

Feeling completely out of sorts, Aerlaer bid her other Lothlórien friends a good night. Thankfully they had not seen or heard her and Orophin's conversation so, no questions were thrown her way. She then walked over to her grandparents to wish them a good night. She wondered if her grandmother knew for she gave her a searching look.

"I trust you had an enjoyable eve." She murmured and Aerlaer automatically nodded.

"Yes, I think Mithrandir would have enjoyed this." Her grandmother smiled wistfully, gazing out into the trees in the direction Moria lay. She turned back, placing a hand on Aerlaer's cheek. "Rest young one, there is much on your mind but only after sleep will you find the answers." Aerlaer rolled her eyes with a small smile but nodded nonetheless. Farewelling both, she made her way from the glade, hoping rest would bring about the enlightenment she needed for there was so much to think about.

…

Legolas lay on his back, staring at the stars thoughtfully; the others were deep in sleep, Gimli and Boromir snoring occasionally. He heard the nearly silent footsteps on the ground and a swish of fabric and finally the sound of a light body settling onto pillows in the tree root nook near his. _Good, she's back_. He thought; smiling contently, finally letting sleep take him.

…

The eve had grown late and Galadriel now walked quietly beside Celeborn, down a narrow path.

"It is he, I am certain." She murmured to her lifemate and he tilted his head.

"Should they know of this?" Celeborn asked and she thought carefully.

"No." She sighed. "All shall pass as time means it to, as fate means it to." She paused, running her hand down the silvery bark of a mallorn sapling, feeling its youthful lifeforce. "They will truly find one another again when the time is right, when fate wishes it to be so." She turned to face Celeborn. "It is safer this way, if the full truth were revealed, danger to them would be imminent.

"What does the mirror show?"

"That, I will discern from the Ringbearer, himself."


	17. Of Hearts and Arrows

**Woman of Letters - I am glad you are enjoying the re-write. I began this story and many of these chapters were written while I was angry, depressed and bed-bound, waiting for my spectacularly broken pelvis to fuse itself back together and writing kept me from going too loopy and it was a great pain distract-er :D Reading back over the old stuff has made me cringe a bit but writing this got me through some tough times (as Tolkien things always do) and I am so happy to be able to go back and repair it, make it even better, just like I now am! :) Its also been a good lesson in actually planning a bit more ahead with backstory and where I want everything to end. :D Hope you enjoy the changes to this chap.**

Aerlaer awoke an hour before dawn, feeling well rested. As she remembered where she was, she thought back to the events of the evening before as memories came back of dancing with her friends and, she started, sitting up. Dancing with Legolas and then Orophin. Remembering Orophin's declaration and offer, she scrambled up. She needed to think alone. Quietly she gathered belongings, making sure not to make any unnecessary noise, she crept from the mallorn tree.

It was quite early, dawn still perhaps half of an hour off and, no elleth guarded the shallows. Grateful for the exclusivity, Aerlaer shrugged off her dress and plunged into the cool water, hoping it would bring some clarity to her mind. She swam a couple laps, diving beneath the surface, but it did not seem to work. Washing quickly, she left the water, throwing her creamy white dress on in a hurry, deftly tying it before tying up her pewter-blue dress over it and tying the dress she had been wearing the eve before around her waist like a sash.

Her hair, she wrung out but, did not bother waiting for it to dry for there was no sunshine to dry it swiftly. She ran a towel through it once more before placing the used material in a basket and made her way from the shallows. She ran slowly along the riverbank before reaching the bridge, where she shifted into horse form and, with a buck, plunged into the still silvery-shadowed woods on the other side.

Hidden in the tree's canopy of her mother's tree, Aerlaer sighed as she leant against the silvery trunk, holding her legs bent to her chest. She could stay. She would be safe under these trees with or without Orophin's protection. He had shocked her, professing his feelings for her. She did not feel for him the same way. She believed she would fall for another Elf the way her mother had. For is that not love, to look for the first time into another's eyes and know right in that moment they have your heart? That is what her father had said for, that is how it was, how her own parents had fallen in love. Also, how her grandparents had.

No, she did not have such feelings for Orophin. She was not entirely sure how he had decided she possibly did. She had not seen him in some years. She did love Orophin, but as a friend. She sighed again, hoping she could let him down gently. She could not stay. As much as it was meant to be now, this wood was not her home. It never would be. As much as she loved the trees, how could a place which had once held her captive ever be a home?

Now, she had no home. She had pledged herself to the quest, to Frodo, to ensuring the Ring was destroyed. She would not let the Fellowship down. As the sky began to lighten, she hopped out of her mother's tree and returned to the camp area.

The Elves of Lothlórien had arranged a hearty breakfast for the travellers and she gratefully took a plate and filled it before sitting down quietly to not disturb her sleeping companions. There was no question about it she decided. She could not simply walk away from them. She would stick with them until the end. No matter what that end was. Her eyes flickered fondly over the sleeping figures and rested on Legolas.

She marvelled at how innocent and boyish he looked, relaxed in sleep. He lay on his back, chest rising and falling slowly and evenly. She heard a barely audible sigh escape his slightly open lips and her heart jolted unexpectedly, remembering dancing so close to him the evening before. She pushed the strange feeling aside. _Too much Elven wine isn't good for anyone._ She thought dismissively.

She finished eating and left the others who had just begun to stir and found a wooden bench under tree's not far from the camp area and taking a seat, waited for Orophin, knowing he would undoubtedly come looking for her for he intended they speak. She just hoped he would understand.

…

Legolas awoke feeling well rested. Sitting up, memories of the night before flooded him. He smiled remembering arguing with a drunken Gimli and then his smile faltered. That dance. _Oh, what did I do!_ He recalled everything from the day before; being awoken, running through the sunlit forest and watching the sunset. Her warm touch in the tree and then as he danced with her, her eyes and how the light had lit her hair. Her lips and how he had nearly… He felt a sudden, warm stirring in his chest. _No!_ He staggered to his feet. _No._ Leaving the camp, he strode swiftly towards the small stream nearby.

Reaching its bank, he fell to his knees, scooping water into his hands, splashing his face. The dawn light hit the water causing it to sparkle a blue-indigo and grey just like… _No!_ He thought furiously. _This. Is. Not. Happening._ He sprung away from the water to a nearby tree and rested his forehead on it, trying to steady his panicked breathing. "I forbid it" he hissed quietly and the stirring he felt slowly ebbed away. Calmer, he turned to walk slowly back to the camp.

The others had eaten and by the time he returned and, he quickly took an apple, crunching into it as he finished dressing and strapping on weapons. Aerlaer was nowhere in sight and he was glad for it although, it looked as if she had not yet packed for her weapons had not moved. He was checking and waxing his bowstring when he clearly heard her voice, coming from nearby. He gazed up, peering in the direction it had come and, through trees, saw Aerlaer with Orophin.

Curiosity got the better of him and he listened carefully, but there was no need. Oddly, they both spoke loudly and he could understand each word and detected a layer of exasperation in Aerlaer's voice, causing him to frown.

…

Letting down Orophin gently was not going well. She had calmly explained everything twice to him, including her reasons and yet, he stared at her disbelieving. Finally he spoke and his voice was tinged with poorly hidden anger.

"You would throw away your life for the sake of this quest? You would turn your back on everything? Your family? Your kind? You would condemn the end of your lineage? He asked incredulously.

"I am not condemning my lineage!" She replied, her own temper starting to rise. _Why will he not understand!_

"No, no you are just presenting it to the gates of Mordor. This is madness, Aerlaer, madness." He shook his head. "Just stay, they will be fine without you. Stay. Stay here with me." he pleaded again.

"I cannot. I told you, I simply do not feel for you in that way." She answered again tiredly. _This conversation is going in circles._

"It is not my fault you have your ridiculous notions of what love is!" He snapped out and Aerlaer narrowed her eyes, anger swirling inside her. "If you but gave me a chance, perhaps you would feel more, want more."

"So, you expect me to abandon the quest in order to simply see if I might develop feelings for you?"

"Yes." She shook her head, holding back a derisive laugh.

"Orophin, why can you not understand, if I felt that way for you, I think I would have figured it out well before now."

"Aerlaer it is okay, you don't need to. I know it was different during the time you spent here, years before, where your heart lied but that is the past."

"Do not speak of that." She whispered, feeling trapped by his words, the way he so easily brought up the past. "My feelings for you will not change." Orophin smiled, stepping forward, carefully taking her hand. She did not like the feel of it. his touch now felt like a manacle about her wrist.

"Maybe in time you will. If you stay I can ensure your line doesn't die out. You are such a jewel to me." He simpered and she wrenched her hand from his.

"How dare you even deign the idea I would comply to this ludicrous notion of yours, like a doe eyed broodmare!" She spat at him, outraged.

Orophin's eyes flashed at her stinging words and she almost wished she could take them back but then, his gaze flickered back towards the Fellowship's camp and she followed it to see Legolas, stringing his bow and testing it's draw, a look of concentration upon his face. A half smile tugged at the corner of her mouth at the simple action.

"It's him, isn't it? You have feelings for him, don't you?" He hissed at her with malice.

"I…? What?" She spluttered incredulously, taken aback by his question.

"You care for him." He accused.

"I don't deny it." She said flatly, holding her head high. "But not as your twisted mind thinks." A look of pure contempt came upon his face as his eyes flickered to Legolas again and then back to her.

"He is beneath you anyway." He spat the word 'beneath' out like a foul taste on his tongue. She was shocked.

"His ranking is equivalent to mine and you know it." She instead retorted.

He laughed hard at her quip, the sound unlike anything she had ever heard him utter. It was malicious. "He walked out on his father and his kingdom. He has no rank. He would use you to climb back into grace. With me you would be prized and cherished. He is just a filthy wood-Elf, just a Sinda-"

Enraged, sick of his nasty words, she slapped him hard across the cheek. He gasped out in shock, taking a step back.

"How dare you! Your own Lord is Sindarin so you best hold your tongue on such matters." Bewildered, Orophin took another step back, eyes wide.

"Now you listen and you listen well." She hissed, her whole body feeling alight with anger. "I do not want to be with you. I do not feel for Legolas in that way and, if I did, it is none of your concern. He is my friend and, how dare you insult his kin. And furthermore, I am no one's prize, certainly not yours." He looked broken at her words but it was too late to apologize now, he had brought this about by not simply accepting her decision.

She lowered her voice, gazing carefully at him. "I wish you all the best. I bid you goodbye now." With that, she turned and stalked back to the campsite. She knew the others had probably overheard the confrontation and as she walked towards them still seething, they studiously ignored her and, she knew they certainly had heard. That meant Legolas had too. That meant he had heard what Orophin had accused.

The evening before, she couldn't deny, they had danced close, closer than she had realised at the time. Too much Elven wine had certainly been a terrible idea, but she had enjoyed the evening and she had enjoyed dancing with Legolas more than anyone else.

Perhaps that is why Orophin thought such things but, they were not true. Legolas was her friend, her companion. Orophin was a fool.

…

Legolas had heard everything, save for a few words by Aerlaer and as she stalked passed him, he fixated his attention on adjusting his quiver leathers. Glancing up only when he was sure she was quite a few feet away. His eyes widened for her hair seemed to spark. Not altogether, but a few strands as they rippled out behind her. Why did it spark so? He did not exactly want to ask, he felt awkward, knowing half of her conversation and argument with Orophin had concerned him.

It had been a bitter confrontation and although he was delighted to have witnessed the jumped up ellon receiving a slap for his obscene behaviour, Legolas only wondered more about the elleth he travelled with now.

From what Orophin had said in that argument and from small things Aerlaer had mentioned in conversations, he had figured out that, at some point, she had not been content between the silver and gold trees of Lórien. He wondered why? How could one not be content here in this safe and peaceful realm?

He heard slight movement and looked up again to see Aerlaer walking towards him. She had packed swiftly and was once again clad in weaponry.

"Aragorn mentioned we are to meet my grandparents at the Anduin docks." She murmured calmly. He noted her hair had returned to normal, her gaze serene as if nothing earlier had transpired. Surely, she was upset? Just how much, Legolas could not discern for she masked any other emotions perfectly.

"Yes, I think the others are near ready." He replied carefully. She surely knew he had heard her and Orophin. He wanted to thank her for the way she defended him towards the Lorien ellon, but he was not sure in himself about doing so.

Aerlaer made to turn away and he reached out quickly, grasping her forearm. She paused, her gaze questioning.

"Legolas?"

"I, uh-" He stopped himself, gazing down at the vambrace clad arm he grasped lightly. What in Arda was he doing! A leather strap was undone. "Your vambrace." He uttered, deftly securing it and letting go. "There." Quickly he turned away, purposely walking towards Boromir. What had gotten into him? His heart felt erratic and he'd brought it upon himself. He should have just remained quiet.

Aerlaer had stated loud and clear to Orophin, possibly loud enough for all Lothlórien to know, that she saw him only as a friend. He saw her the same, nothing more, absolutely nothing more. He grasped the leather strap which ran across his chest and pulled down hard, shifting his quiver upon his back slightly and stopped, before a rather sluggish and dishevelled looking Boromir.

He couldn't help the grin which formed as the man looked up from where he sat, tying his plated arm guards. "You do not look as cheerful as you did last night, Boromir. Whatever happened?" The man merely scowled up at him.

"Please, for the love of all that is good, be quiet." He grasped his head. "My head hurts."

"I believe you were warned that would happen." Legolas tilted his own head in amusement.

"Shh, your voice is too musical, cease." Boromir flung a hand up, grimacing and Legolas frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean? Too musical? I am not singing?"

"All you Elves all sound musical. Don't know how you bear living with yourselves." He grumbled, now running his hands back through his hair. Shaking his head, Legolas left the man to his misery, confused by his words. He did not sound musical. He was an ellon!

…

Galadriel had so far spoken too and gifted all members of the Fellowship but Aerlaer, Legolas, Gimli and Frodo. She did so, near to where they moved about among her own people, adding supplies and belongings to the three, light boats she had decided they should use in the next part of their journey. Haldir had reported that Urak-Hai had been sighted near the borders and the Fellowship would need speed. Speed the swift Anduin could provide.

She'd had no gift for Aragorn for he carried already the greatest gift; the heart of her eldest granddaughter. Now, Galadriel supposed, she ought to do something about her youngest granddaughter. So misguided was she and yet to stubborn to be outright told. To tell would only lead to questions which may hinder the path she journeyed and some answers could only bring potential danger.

Her mirror had shown nothing of Aerlaer but, paths had now entwined and she knew that all may change.

Galadriel glanced up, sensing another presence approaching and smiled kindly at the young wood-Elf. She had found him to be kind hearted and yet, she had seen him at the feast, speaking with Aragorn or the Man or Dwarf and he had a certain mischief and humour about him which reminded her of a much younger, untainted, Thranduil.

He certainly was not his father, his easy nature more welcome and light. As for what he was, Galadriel was now certain and for that, she was glad.

"My Lady?" He bowed politely, looking slightly uncertain and she beckoned him forth and gestured to what lay propped against a tree by her side.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim; worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." She smiled as his gaze fell onto the mallorn-wood bow and his eyes widened in wonder. Picking the ready-strung weapon up, she handed it to him.

"Thank you." He whispered, attention fixated on the bow. "It is magnificent." He ran his fingers over the polished wood in reverence. There was an old saying, from the first age, one could judge how an ellon would treat an elleth by how they treated their weapons and Galadriel knew this bow would be cared for deeply. It was a contenting thought.

She next picked up the quiver as Legolas tested the draw of the bow, his wide smile, that of an excited Elfling. "This quiver will always be full." She handed forth the unique quiver. "These arrows are from the rare, Shea-Oak trees. The quiver is fashioned so the arrows grow from its base. Take one out and another will grow in its place. You need only tip a bit of water to the quivers roots every now and then." She explained as he curiously examined the green and grey feathery ends of the arrows which were fine, feathery pine like needles. She noticed as he frowned, touching one of the knock grooves.

"They are essentially like a larger version of Shea-Oak needles in the way they break off." She clarified as he pulled an arrow out and fully examined it. "They are also just as sharp." She added as he lightly touched his finger to the wooden point.

"These are rare and difficult to grow, I have read." He seemed unsure and she nodded.

"They are both, but where you are going, you will require the best that can be given." He nodded at that before another slight frown marred his features.

"Aerlaer?"

"Yes, I would not send my own granddaughter without the very same. Mind you, Legolas, she will wish to compete now your weaponry is matched." The wood-Elf let out a light laugh.

"A competition I would gladly accept."

"You are both alike, perhaps in more ways than you realise." She murmured, watching as the young ellon shifted ever so slightly in discomfort at her purposely offhand comment. _It has begun._ She studied him quietly a moment before speaking again, choosing her words carefully.

"There is a lostness about you, Legolas, that even you do not yet understand. Nor can you fully understand until you find what is nearly lost to you. Only then will your heart be content." He looked bewildered by her words but she knew he would. In time, he would understand. Taking a small, soft leather pouch from the inside pocket of her cloak, she took his hand and placed it in his palm.

"Do not open this pouch until you find what you are looking for." She instructed and he gazed at it a moment before looking back up to her and nodding.

"You have my word." He answered, tucking the small leather pouch away into an inner pocket of his tunic. She knew he would honour her instructions.

"Go safely now, son of the woods." She murmured, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "May our paths cross again." He nodded, farewelling her in polite respect, still a slight look of confusion in his deep, brown eyes, before disappearing into the trees, back towards the Anduin.

...

Aerlaer looked up as Legolas reappeared, forgetting the light Elven bedrolls she placed in one of the boats and sauntered towards him, eyeing the items he held.

"Look!" He exclaimed happily, holding out a strong yet elegant recurve bow which, she was sure would shoot for miles. She took it, running her hand and eyes over it.

"Wow, this is, its-"

"Perfection, I know!" Legolas gushed, taking it back from her. Aerlaer grinned, watching him as he practically drooled over the weapon, his boyish grin seeming to grow.

"What about your old bow, it will be sad." She teased but he didn't answer, instead playing with the draw of the bow. Shaking with laughter, Aerlaer left him to his new weapon and resumed placing bedrolls in the boat.

Merry and Pippin sat in one of the other boats and to Aerlaer's dismay, they were each scoffing down the lembas which had been given among other non-perishable, simple foods, as sustenance.

"You realise it only takes a mouthful to sate the hunger of a full-grown man?" She pointed out and two guilty faces peered up at her.

"We haven't had much." Pippin swallowed and she raised a disbelieving brow.

"Define much?" Nearby she heard Gimli chuckle.

"Now, you young rascals are in for it." He called out and both Hobbits hastily began packing lembas back into mallorn leaves and stowing them away in a pack. Content and finished with her current task, Aerlaer walked back up the bank to see what else she could do in preparing to leave.

"How many did you eat? She heard Merry ask Pippin quietly.

"Uh, four." Pippin replied and let out an involuntary burp. Aerlaer shook her head, unsure whether to be amused or annoyed. Gimli saved her from wondering.

"Lassie, your, uh, well the Lady wishes to see you." He stumbled out. She gazed at him curiously, wondering why his cheeks were bright red. He appeared as bashful as Sam sometimes was. Nodding despite her bemusement, she left the others and made her way into the trees.

"Tithinriel." Her grandmother spoke in greeting, holding an arm welcomingly out. Aerlaer walked into the embrace, wrapping arms around her grandmother, breathing her in. It was not until that moment, her resolution to leave faltered. She had not seen her grandfather yet and knew that goodbye would be just as difficult. A shaky sigh escaped her. "Are you well, young one?"

"Yes, I'll. I'll just miss you and, Laeadar." She admitted.

"As we will miss your light. You have made the correct choice." Aerlaer pulled back to gaze into her grandmother's eyes, seeking confirmation there that she really was doing the right thing. Orophin's accusations of how, by leaving, she was condemning her lineage, were turmoil to her heart and mind. "But you will not be going until you are well equipped." A smile tweaked the corner of her grandmother's face and Aerlaer cast about hopefully, feeling a pang of disappointment not to see a bow like Legolas had returned with.

"Try behind the tree." Her grandmother laughed and Aerlaer peered curiously around the trunk. "Wow, yes!" She exclaimed, picking up a beautifully crafted, strung bow. It was like that of Legolas's, but suited to her smaller, lighter build. Instead of the silvery wood of her companion's new bow, hers was like a light, burnished gold and she wondered just what wood had been used. Intricate mallorn leaves of light gold decorated its length.

"Yes, I have given you the same gift I gave Legolas." Her grandmother said, stepping around the tree to join her. Aerlaer only grinned, plotting how she would best her Elf companion now they were evenly matched in their bows. "Both have been crafted to ensure the ease of a recurve, as you are both used to but they will shoot further, like that of a longbow."

"Who in Arda had the time to craft these?" Aerlaer wondered aloud, testing the draw and finding it perfect.

"You are well loved throughout Lorien, three Elves worked on your bow and another three on Legolas's while the feast took place."

"Oh." Aerlaer didn't like the idea that six Elves had missed out for the sake of crafting her a new bow.

"Do not fear, they wished to help both you and, Legolas, who they see as kin." Slowly Aerlaer nodded, feeling better for her grandmother's words. "The quivers were Celeborn's idea." Aerlaer brought her gaze away from the bow in her hand and back to the butt of the mallorn tree and gasped.

"Why, that is a She-Oak quiver; take one arrow out, another will grow in its place." She knelt down to examine it.

"Indeed, it is. We would hardly send the two representing Elves of Middle Earth on a quest to the Black Gates with any lesser weapon. Also, I never want to hear you've run out of arrows again." She added, her tone taking on a sterner edge."

"Thank you." Aerlaer could only murmur as she ran her fingers along the feather-like fletching in wonder. "And Legolas has one too?"

"Yes. I would hardly send him with any lesser weapon either, knowing you will undoubtedly find yourself in one reckless situation or another." She looked up guiltily but her grandmother only smiled.

"I am glad you and Laeadar will let me continue on this quest." She admitted quietly.

"You are only permitted, provided you return." Aerlaer frowned. "Not to dwell here." Her grandmother added. "Just return, safely." She swallowed back threatening tears and nodded fervently.

"I will. I will come back." She stood, embracing her grandmother again, but this time it was different, she felt the power within the older Elf and an age-old recognition. "I will come back." She murmured again. She felt her grandmother pulling away and let go, taking her own step back. There was now a curious half-smile on the older Elf's face.

"Now, I could not help but hear a certain conversation earlier this morning." Aerlaer held in a groan.

"Oh, yes, that." She should have realised this was coming although, she was glad it was not from her grandfather. He was stricter in how she behaved given her title. Unfortunately, a quarter of the Elven population of Lothlórien had hearing her fall out with Orophin was not behaviour of a princess.

"You have made the correct choice Tithinriel." Aerlaer looked up at the older Elf in pure surprise. She was not in trouble?

"I would not see you trapped here, only a shadow of the Elf you are; condemning yourself to a lifemate you do not love." She then lowered her voice. "Especially one so foolish." A smirk briefly pulled at the corner of her mouth before she resumed speaking.

"And love, Aerlaer, is not always as sudden as water falling from the falls of the Nimrodel." Aerlaer frowned in confusion. Sometimes it is the small stream from a far-off place which flows slowly, taking it's time to build up to the rushing waterfall."

"I don't understand." She muttered, puzzled by her grandmother's words. She only smiled back fondly.

"In time, you will." This time she rolled her eyes and received a chuckle. "Let the answer find you. It will not be far."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her grandmother was only confusing her more. She received a tap on her nose.

"In time, you will see."

…

Celeborn walked along the riverbank, seeking out Aragorn, when he caught sight of his youngest granddaughter dashing up excitedly to the Mirkwood Prince.

"Look! Now we are evenly matched! We will see who the better archer is." He heard her chatter excitedly to Legolas and a wry smile pulled and Celeborn's mouth. He paused in his search to observe as Legolas carefully took and examined Aerlaer's bow.

"Is Galadriel right in letting Aerlaer go?" He murmured as Haldir came to stand beside him, a cloak resting, folded over his forearm. The Marchwarden did not answer immediately.

"She would not remain under these trees. Though she loves them and the people who dwell here, Lórien will always be a prison in her heart." Celeborn nodded with a near silent sigh, watching as the young elleth laughed cheerfully with Legolas as they spoke animatedly of their new quivers.

"How goes your brother?" Celeborn asked instead. Haldir gave a rare, dry laugh.

"His ego is bruised as is his face but it is of his own doing." There was no pity in Haldir's tone for his youngest sibling and Celeborn raised and enquiring brow. "He thinks he knows Aerlaer but he is sorely mistaken." Celeborn nodded. Haldir, on the other hand, did know Aerlaer well. Perhaps better than he himself did. "I am proud of her choice." The Marchwarden murmured softly.

"As am I." Celeborn admitted although still his heart burned for it. He did not wish her to throw herself willingly into the line of danger. "Let us hope the Valar keep her safe and bring her back to us."

"I think, she possibly has a Prince to do such things." Haldir's voice was very quiet and Celeborn wondered if his Marchwarden knew. He did not dare ask. Yet, that Legolas now patiently held Aerlaer's old quiver as she swapped the straps to her new one and buckled it to her back, he thought perhaps Haldir only noticed what he had as both Elves had danced the eve before.

"I must speak with Aragorn, you should farewell her." Celeborn instructed the other Elf before turning away. He paused, looking over his shoulder. "And, Haldir, try and show some outward affection, the Valar won't smite you for it." Haldir only gave a dry snort in answer as Celeborn continued his way.

…

Legolas stood beside Aerlaer as a cloak was draped about his shoulders and an Elf carefully clasped an emerald green mallorn leaf at his throat, holding it in place. He felt honoured and humbled at such a gesture from the Elves Lórien.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn spoke from Legolas's other side where the Lord clasped Aragorn's own cloak. To his left, an entirely different conversation had begun.

"Remember all your training."

"Yes, Haldir."

"No being reckless."

"Yes, Haldir."

"Don't go throwing yourself into danger you don't need to."

"Yes, Haldir." Legolas cast a curious, side-long glance at the elleth beside him and the Marchwarden standing before her.

"You will listen to Aragorn and Legolas-"

"What, no, I have opinions-" Legolas did not see the look Haldir gave but Aerlaer corrected herself.

"Yes, Haldir." He held back a laugh.

"And most of all, come back in one piece or, I will kill you myself."

"Yes, Haldir, I'll miss you too, Haldir." Before the Marchwarden could move or say anything else, Aerlaer stepped forth and threw her arms around him.

Legolas bit down on his cheek, this time to keep from laughing at the rigidness and stunned expression on the Marchwarden's face. He doubted he received such affection often. Secretly, Legolas wished he was receiving that affection, no matter how platonic it was. He quickly dashed away that thought.

For all his stoic attitude, he did catch the ghost of a smile on Haldir's lips before the warrior-guard pulled away.

"You are incorrigible." Haldir stated flatly but Legolas saw that Aerlaer only grinned at the guard. This time, Legolas saw how the Marchwarden's features softened to that of endearment. "Be safe, Tithinriel." Legolas snapped his head fully sideways at the name Haldir had addressed Aerlaer but the Marchwarden was now in conversation with Aragorn and Aerlaer had turned to Boromir, asking the man if he felt well.

Legolas shook his head, dispelling confusion but, he was sure he had heard that name spoken before. He just could not recall when or to whom. He wandered away a little and politely thanked Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel for their kind hospitality.

He felt strangely uncomfortable under Celeborn's gaze. The Lord almost seemed to be assessing him. He wondered briefly if it had anything to do with what confusion words the Lady had spoken to him or, whatever curious contents resided in the small, leather pouch she had given him. When would he know, he was ready to reveal its contents? What was he meant to find which was lost?

"Legolas?" He glanced up to see Haldir gazing at him thoughtfully and sent him a questioning look. The Marchwarden stepped closer and then spoke in a very low voice. "Aerlaer, she is reckless. Please, when you can, keep an eye on her."

"Yes, of course." Legolas murmured. "We already do a little."

"I am glad. Safe journey, Thranduilion." Legolas held back a grimace regarding the name and nodded politely, crossing his hand over his heart in respectful farewell.

"May our paths cross again."

"Indeed, I think they will." Legolas was sure he saw the smallest shadow of a smile twitch in the corner of Haldir's mouth before he had turned and walked away.

It was mere moments later, he sat in a blue-grey Elven boat, gently paddling away from the natural dock, leaving the beautiful city of Caras Galadhon behind, but his memories of his short time there, so very short in the life of an Elf, remained vivid and he hoped he would return once again. Perhaps, when the world was a safer place.


	18. The Anduin

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

 _ **Frostyhorse - Yes the slap is still one of my favs! Glad I went back and built more into that bit of the story. I hope all the new bits are keeping it refreshing for a second read. This chap I took an**_ _ **irrelevant**_ _ **bit out and added an entirely new bit between the Elves.**_

 _ **GreenEyedSam - Great to know you are enjoying it and thanks for the constructism. Appreciate it and I have rectified the issue in all previous chapters. :)**_

 _ **ForeverTeamEdward13 - Thanks**_

* * *

For many hours, the company remained silent. The only noises to be heard, the birds in the trees, the soft sound of flowing water and the rhythmic splash of paddles.

Legolas was a silent and deep in thought as his companions. Try as he might, he could not figure out what the Lady Galadriel wanted him to find. Why could she not have simply told him? It bothered him that possibly, it was a creature or person in trouble he needed to find. What if it was and he did not find them? What would happen to them? A loud, wistful sigh from Gimli, stirred Legolas from his thoughts.

"All well, Gimli?" He asked quietly. The Dwarf did not turn back but Legolas noticed how he shifted and that his broad shoulders slumped a little. Each, deep in their own thoughts and saddened at having to leave the safety and beauty of the Golden Wood.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. He said, head bowing. Legolas had no idea what he spoke of. "Haugh," The Dwarf suddenly cried, startling him. "Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." He finished, voice sad. He was upset by the Lady's gift?

"What was it?" His curiosity was getting the better of him. Gimli turned back to look at him, a smile pulling at his mouth.

"I asked her for but one hair from her golden head." Legolas raised a brow at this. A personal gift indeed and, one so very strange for a Dwarf to ask. It seemed Galadriel had gifted him a hair. Gimli's face became flushed. "She gave me three." He mumbled, casting his eyes down. Legolas could only smile, carefully holding back a laugh. Gimli, blushing over an Elf, a Dwarf, enamoured by one of his kin. His amusement vanished as swiftly as the river they floated along.

"Gimli was not the first Dwarf he had met who had been enamoured by an elleth. Memories swamped him, unbidden and he grimaced, looking out over the water, glad Gimli now faced forward again. That Dwarf had loved his friend, his companion, his comrade and, at the time, the one he thought his entire heart, his very soul belonged to. He had been wrong and she had returned that Dwarf's love. At the time, he had not understood it. How she could have any feelings, be it friendship, or more, for such a horrid race. Dwarves were the enemy of Elves.

Yet now, now he had come to see Gimli, perhaps not so different to that Dwarf, as a not just a comrade on a quest, but a friend. Now he understood a little of why his friend had fallen for the unruly creature; tall for his race, a little less narrow minded than his greedy leader. Not that Legolas could ever see any other race in that way. Not even human. No, although he had very little background in such things, only ever resulting in failure, he knew if his heart belonged anywhere, it was with another of his kin.

Across the water, he heard the musical notes of Aerlaer's laugh and he looked across to her, noting how the bright sunlight picked out each individual colour of her hair. Autumn leaves, tumbling about her. She spoke with Sam and Frodo about a Hobbit named Rosie and Legolas could see how Sam blushed.

He wished he were in that boat, his heart skipping at such a thought. No, no that would not do. He needed to be careful, his thoughts were silly, completely founded on his own foolishness and too much Elven wine.

"From the snippets of conversation, we could not help but overhear this morn, I take it you have had a falling out of sorts?" Legolas heard Aragorn ask Aerlaer. He half glanced toward her again, seeing a discontented frown cross her fair features.

"I am truly sorry anyone had to hear witness to such a conversation whether it had been in full or part." She sounded embarrassed.

"What transpired? If you would like to share? I have never seen you so angry in all the years I have known you." Aragorn pushed gently. Legolas also wanted to know more, although he had heard most, Orophin had said things which confused him.

"Yes, Miss Aerlaer, you were positively seething." Added Sam, he and Frodo regarding the elleth with a mix of worry and curiosity.

"It started last night, Orophin asked me to dance with him after I had just danced with Legolas." She began to tell the others. Legolas had wanted to snap Orophin's neck in that moment, he had been so close to… He furiously dashed that thought away. He'd had too much wine. He should not have been so close to doing anything!

"You danced with Legolas? I don't remember that." Boromir looked up intrigued and he looked, as Aragorn was, at the Man in the third boat, in disbelief. This was all Boromir's fault that anything had nearly happened. Manwë, the humiliation if anything had! Yes, it was Boromir's fault. Legolas was never going to ask Aerlaer to dance.

Although, she had danced so beautifully, so easily with him, so naturally. How many elleths could he say could dance like that? A very, very slim few and even less, so enchantingly. No, he needed to forget that dance! He should never have agreed with Boromir! "You were drunk." Legolas told the man flatly. "Although, it is a wonder you don't remember."

Gimli snorted in laughter as Boromir simply shrugged off the whole confusion. "Go on Aerlaer, continue." He urged with a broad grin. _Easy enough for him to just shrug it off._ Legolas thought darkly.

"Yes, so I danced with Orophin and afterward, he led me aside and told me his feelings for me. I did not realise until then, he thought I returned them. He begged me not to leave Lothlórien where he assured me he could enable my safety. I was rather surprised and, a little too much Elven wine ran through my veins and so I agreed I would think about it overnight."

"That was quite a declaration then." Aragorn murmured, his voice teasing and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you start." She warned and the Ranger chuckled. Legolas did not understand but figured it was about something Aragorn already knew of the elleth.

"Come morning, I confronted him to let him down gently and tell him I did not feel anything more than friendship for him and that I would not be abandoning the Fellowship to hide away in Lothlórien." She paused and took a deep breath and Legolas realised he had been holding his own, but he could not quite let it go.

"He did not take it so well." Her voice grew bitter. He sank as low as to accuse me of single handily destroying my lineage and, then informed me even if I did not truly love him, with him, my lineage could continue. I could not believe he could utter such things, so desperate he was for me to stay. I refused him yet again. He became angry then and said some things I did not like and insulted Legolas. So, I made it quite clear I was done with more than his ridiculous ideas."

"That slap, I both heard and saw that!" Pippin chirped up with a cheer. "It was deserved."

"No one should be speaking to a Lady like that." Sam intoned. "I hope his face still hurts."

"Yes, he should know well enough not to trifle with our Aerlaer or degrade Legolas." Frodo smiled up at her and the elleth beamed.

"I owe you thanks, for defending my honour!" Legolas called softly across the water to her and received a playful smile in return, her eyes sparkling.

"So, who was the better dance partner?" By the quiet, conspiring way Merry spoke, he did not intend Legolas to hear but, he could hear the Hobbit clearly. He was in a completely different boat to the elleth. He pretended to look ahead, along the riverbank.

"Legolas was." She replied quietly and he felt pleased by that.

"You both looked as if you were in a realm of your own, more graceful than any other Elves dancing. Well, apart from the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien of course." Sam murmured, awe evident in his voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, it was just Legolas's dancing which kept it graceful." Aerlaer laughed a little.

"No, it was you." He spoke softly and briefly, her sapphire eyes met his and his foolish heart skipped again. "I mean, you dance quite well too." He added. She shrugged, gazing down at her hands and Legolas wondered if she regretted agreeing to dance with him. That very thought only made him feel dejected.

"And it was the loveliest song of the night. "Sam mused dreamily aloud. "Though I know not what it was about." He peered at Aerlaer. "What was it about?"

"It was about love." Her voice was soft and yet wistful. He wondered why but none of them spoke again of it and so, he turned his thoughts back to trying to figure out the Lady's words to him.

…

Aragorn decided it was safer to spend most nights in the boats and for the first three, they spent them floating down the river, taking turns to paddle as the other occupants of each boat slept. It was not altogether comfortable and they only went to shore only as necessary. Aragorn was grateful of the hospitality of the Lord and Lady of Lórien; they had plenty of food stores in their boats and cooking was not necessary for a time.

Although the riverbanks were pretty and every so often, they were lucky to see deer drinking or foxes, hares or rabbits, it was a peaceful journey and it left much time to think. In between the silences, his companions had begun to share stories with one another.

Currently, Frodo was recounting Bilbo's adventures with Thorin and his company, to the Misty Mountains. Aerlaer was laughing near uncontrollably as the small Hobbit told of how Bilbo thwarted King Thranduil and his guards, releasing the Dwarves and having them escape in barrels right under the Elves noses. He glanced over to Legolas to find his friend looking rather sullen over the recount. He grinned teasingly but received a scathing glare in return before the wood-Elf deliberately turned away to face the opposite bank.

Aragorn wondered if the retelling bothered Legolas more than having the entire Fellowship know he had been a part of those guards who the Dwarves thwarted. He'd been but a young boy when the wood-Elf had come into his life. He had been kind and yet seemed lost, not whole. He had been unhappy and eventually, Legolas had quietly explained why.

It had not made much sense to Aragorn at the time but he understood his new friend had been hurt deeply, his pride pushed to breaking. As Aragorn had grown, the Elf had changed, seeming to let go of his past until it was not spoken of again.

Frodo had now reached parts of the story where the reason for Legolas's once, unhappiness were mentioned. He noticed how his friend's shoulders tensed ever so slightly.

"Legolas?" He called out softly, now quite worried for his friend. "He did not wish him to hurt." The Elf turned around slowly, his face emotionless.

"Yes?" He asked serenely and Aragorn knew he was not alright. To what degree, he was unsure. He knew Legolas had put all behind, but memories could still cause pain. Pain as real as it was the first time.

"Is all well?" He asked casually. He knew the Elf would understand his real question.

"Yes. Everything is well." He replied swiftly, turning away once more.

"We will camp ashore tonight." He decided aloud, met by quiet cheers. Talk turned to whether Sam should cook a hot meal and, as Aragorn had hopped, Frodo's recount was forgotten.

…

It was still light when they came upon the safety of a small isle in the middle of the river, hidden by a dense copse of tree and shrub. Sam had cooked and Aerlaer had a full stomach of lembas soaked in vegetable stew which had warmed her very soul.

Aragorn had taken watch and Aerlaer decided it was high time she challenge Legolas to a game of archery. She spied him, leaning contently against the butt of a tree, gazing up into its canopy. That would not do, he looked as if he needed to be woken up. A devious idea formed in her mind and she slunk off to retrieve her bow and quiver from where it rested near the Hobbits. They were already asleep so they would not give her game away.

Moving silently, she positioned herself behind a tree, sixty feet from the other Elf and took aim. Her arrow flew silently and she bit back a laugh as it skimmed to land at his side, causing him to leap up, casting about wildly. He glanced down to the arrow, imbedded into the earth at his side and Aerlaer noticed he frowned. Had she upset him? She began to regret her actions when he suddenly stalked off, towards the Hobbits. Unsure what to do, what to say, she hid guiltily behind her tree, staring off into the foliage, chewing at her lip. She needed to apologise.

Turning to find Legolas to do so, she almost leapt out of her skin as she came face to face with an arrow point.

"I believe this is yours?"

"How long have you been standing there?" She demanded, all remorse forgotten.

"A while." he shrugged, lowering the arrow. "Revenge can take time." Aerlaer noticed he was trying to supress a grin but failing. "I think it worked." His tone was teasing, playful.

"It might have." She sent him a sly smirk. "You'll never know." He grinned fully now, brown eyes alight.

"See that log, over there?" He pointed to her left and she followed with her eyes. "It would make an excellent target." She nodded.

"It is rather prone, it will not serve as much competition."

"Aye, you are right but, it could be a competition of speed and precision." There was challenge in his tone and she easily took the bait.

"Go on." She grinned at him.

"The first one to shoot a perfect spiral of twenty arrows, wins." She nodded, it was something she could certainly do.

"Terms?" She caught his gaze and waited. He did not answer though, merely gazing back down at her. "Legolas?" He seemed to snap out of his thoughts, a bewildered expression forming on his face briefly and, then it was replaced with a smirk.

"Loser takes the later watch, this eve."

"Let's shoot then." She declared.

They lined up, eight feet apart and forty feet from the large log and, on Legolas's count, started shooting. Aerlaer was determined to win, but to her dismay, Legolas was somehow two arrows ahead of her. Swifter, she pulled forth arrows and knocked, aimed, drew and released them, the tips burrowing into the dead wood.

"Twenty!" Legolas suddenly exclaimed beside her as she released her last arrow. He'd won.

"Best out of three?" She suggested and he smirked. Aerlaer should have known better than to challenge the brilliant archer but, doing anything less was simply not in her nature.

Two more rounds later and Legolas had won two and she, one. He looked extremely pleased with himself, but she didn't mind he had won. He was exceptionally good and the competition and company had been enjoyable.

"Blades, next time." She decided and he laughed. "Just. Not today. My dignity could not bear to lose at something I excel in." She threw a grin his way. They both now sat upon the log, gazing across the Anduin to the other bank. Legolas chuckled lightly.

"I shall look forward to besting you."

"Trying to best me." She corrected and he laughed.

"Yes, trying." His tone was playful again and she decided she liked his carefree company, like this. They fell silent then but, it was a nice silence as they watched deer, on the riverbank, make their way down to the water's edge to drink.

…

Boromir's watch had come to an end and he peered cautiously towards the soft sound of crunching leaves to his right, hand on his sword hilt. He sighed as Aragorn stepped out of the darkness. Instead of heading back to his bedroll, the younger man stood a while with Aragorn. It was the first time he'd had a chance to speak with the Ranger alone since they had departed Lothlórien.

"How is Frodo?" He asked quietly.

"He is doing remarkably well. The ring is a burden upon him but he is carrying it well."

"If only we could lessen his burden." Boromir sighed, a feeling of helplessness overwhelming him. I he could take the ring and carry it, Frodo would be better for it.

"I fear none of us would be able to aid him in the way you speak of Boromir." It was as if Aragorn knew his thoughts. He wondered if perhaps the Ranger had the very same thoughts as him? Did he wish to use it to aid them too? Boromir was still sure they could harness its power. Gondor could use it. "The ring carried by any one of us would undoubtedly lead to the ruin of Middle Earth. No, all we can do is accompany Frodo and ensure his protection." Aragorn finished and Boromir automatically nodded.

The Ranger was right, the ring was dangerous. Dangerous and tempting. If it were a being, it would surely be a woman. He decided wryly.

They stood silent, looking out across the water and presently a log floated along the current and two globe-like eyes, gleaming dimly in the dark night, peered above the log. Boromir wrapped his hand about his sword, unsure quite what foul beast he was seeing.

"Gollum has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn sighed as he watched the log pass by. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river but he is too clever a waterman."

"Should we not dispose of the creature?" He suggested but Aragorn shook his head.

"Gandalf did not wish him dead. We must honour Gandalf's wisdom." Boromir merely nodded, wondering why the Wizard had deemed the cretin's life so important. He let his thoughts wander as the log, the creature clung to, continued down the Anduin. He thought of Lórien, he'd felt both peace and unrest there although, the unrest had been in his own mind. He still knew little of the Elves although he saw the two Elves he journeyed with as both friend and ally.

He frowned, wondering why Legolas had expected him to remember the eve spent in the Golden Woods.

"Something has confused me since the evening we feasted in Lothlórien." He murmured, glancing to the Ranger. "What did I do that I cannot for the life of me remember?"

Aragorn chuckled softly in quiet mirth. "You set Legolas up so he had no choice but to ask Aerlaer to dance with him. He was most unimpressed."

"Oh. Did it not go well?" Boromir asked, now feeling more worried than confused.

"Quite the opposite, it went splendidly, well, until Orophin interrupted and whisked Aerlaer away."

"Ah I see." Boromir mused. He did not understand the relationships of Elves. He supposed they were incredibly long. Still, the two Elves he travelled with got on awfully well. Sometimes, he thought it to be sweet when they had gone off ahead together, talking as they scouted. That had been before Gandalf had fallen. Since, Boromir was sure the Elves had become, in some way, closer. He'd known enough men to notice tell-tale signs of protectiveness, of extra care on Legolas's part. "Why does Legolas not simply tell her his feelings for surely I am not the only one to notice?"

Aragorn sighed. "It is not as simple as it should be. Legolas has suffered a hard and humiliating rejection in the past and he will not so easily bare his heart and feelings to another again." Boromir pondered the Rangers words. "And what of Aerlaer?" He finally asked.

The Ranger ran a hand through his messy hair. "Aerlaer, I think, has feelings she does not understand. She certainly cares for him but, she cares for all of us. She was raised in a herd of mostly colts with her brother by her side. She quickly puts down any attention from male Elves as an act of friendship. I noticed this when she was visiting Rivendell many years ago, and was completely oblivious to her herd-mate who was smitten by her." He chuckled. "Unless they are as bold or, as foolish as Orophin, she is simply oblivious to such things. It is admittedly odd. Arwen understands her more."

"I do not think Aerlaer would slap Legolas." Boromir mused.

"I would hope not." Aragorn chuckled again. "It is rather funny, Elrond's sons always wished Legolas and Aerlaer to meet, knowing they would get along. Now, they journey together."

"The world is a funny place and, while we can see the funny side to it, there is still hope." Boromir was speaking of more now than just their companions.

"Indeed." Aragorn murmured. "Take some rest, Boromir, while we are in safe territory."

…

The company spent another three nights straight in the boats entertaining themselves again during the day with idle talk and songs they knew.

"Aerlaer," "sing another one!" Merry and Pippin demanded excitedly.

"What shall I sing about this time?" She had just sung the last three songs at the Hobbits insistence.

"Love." It was Boromir who answered quietly while he paddled.

"Okay, let me think of one." The Hobbits and an intrigued Boromir waited expectantly while she decided on a song.

"I will sing you the song of Beren and Lúthien. It is long, but quite beautiful also in the Westron tongue. They nodded enthusiastically and she took a breath and began.

 _The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

 _The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

 _And in the glade a light was seen_

 _Of stars in shadow shimmering._

 _Tinúviel was dancing there_

 _To music of a pipe unseen,_

 _And light of stars was in her hair,_

 _And in her raiment glimmering._

 _There Beren came from mountains cold,_

 _And lost he wandered under leaves,_

 _And where the Elven-river rolled_

 _He walked alone and sorrowing._

 _He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

 _And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

 _Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

 _And her hair like shadow following._

 _Enchantment healed his weary feet_

 _That over hills were doomed to roam;_

 _And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,_

 _And grasped at moonbeams glistening._

 _Through woven woods in Elvenhome_

 _She lightly fled on dancing feet,_

 _And left him lonely still to roam_

 _In the silent forest listening._

 _He heard there oft the flying sound_

 _Of feet as light as linden-leaves,_

 _Or music welling underground,_

 _In hidden hollows quavering._

 _Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,_

 _And one by one with sighing sound_

 _Whispering fell the beachen leaves_

 _In the wintry woodland wavering._

 _He sought her ever, wandering far_

 _Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,_

 _By light of moon and ray of star_

 _In frosty heavens shivering._

 _Her mantle glinted in the moon,_

 _As on a hill-top high and far_

 _She danced, and at her feet was strewn_

 _A mist of silver quivering._

 _When winter passed, she came again,_

 _And her song released the sudden spring,_

 _Like rising lark, and falling rain,_

 _And melting water bubbling._

 _He saw the elven-flowers spring_

 _About her feet, and healed again_

 _He longed by her to dance and sing_

 _Upon the grass untroubling._

 _Again she fled, but swift he came._

 _Tinúviel! Tinúviel!_

 _He called her by her elvish name;_

 _And there she halted listening._

 _One moment stood she, and a spell_

 _His voice laid on her: Beren came,_

 _And doom fell on Tinúviel_

 _That in his arms lay glistening._

 _As Beren looked into her eyes_

 _Within the shadows of her hair,_

 _The trembling starlight of the skies_

 _He saw there mirrored shimmering._

 _Tinúviel the elven-fair,_

 _Immortal maiden elven-wise,_

 _About him cast her shadowy hair_

 _And arms like silver glimmering._

 _Long was the way that fate them bore,_

 _O'er stony mountains cold and grey,_

 _Through halls of ireon and darkling door,_

 _And woods of nightshade morrowless._

 _The Sundering Seas between them lay,_

 _And yet at last they met once more,_

 _And long ago they passed away_

 _In the forest singing sorrowless."_

Aerlaer ended the song and no one spoke for quite some time as they pondered the story in the song. She glanced to Aragorn, knowing he both loved the tale of Beren and Lúthien and related to it.

Eventually Frodo spoke up. He had been quite silent that day and she was glad he was joining in. "I've never heard a happy Elven song of love. Are there any or do they all end in sorrow?" Aerlaer realised Frodo was right, many did end in sorrow. "Many do, but not all. I think you will like this one, it is one from my herd and is of love and friendship." She smiled at him.

 _"We can climb the highest mountain_

 _Reaching up to catch our dreams_

 _Together there is nothing we can't be_

 _Dive into the deepest oceans_

 _Dance upon the rolling seas_

 _Make a moment, keep a memory_

 _Don't need to think about it, step into the great unknown_

 _Sing and shout and laugh about it_

 _We know we're not alone_

 _You lift me up and we are free_

 _I'll follow you wherever you may be_

 _You lift me up and we are free_

 _I'll follow you wherever you may be_

 _Staying up to watch the sunrise_

 _Sneaking out and climbing trees_

 _Together there is nothing we can't be_

 _Close your eyes and see how time flies_

 _Throw your worries to the breeze_

 _We can do whatever we believe_

 _I'll follow you wherever you may be_

 _I'll follow you wherever you may be."_

"You are right, I do like that one." Frodo said with a small smile and Aerlaer was happy to have lightened his spirits a little.

"Let us have some food now." Aragorn announced and they paused in their journey down the river to feast on lembas bread, nuts and dried berries.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Non Tolkien Songs Sung by Aerlaer: You and Me by Gabrielle Alpin**_


	19. Forboding

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Woman of Letters - Totally understand, okay not completely, my stepson is at the stage where, if he were a Tolkien nerd, which he's not (sucks for him) he would be reading fics too, but the safe rated ones! :D I quite enjoyed adding the archery comp. Added a bit more relationship build up and another side to their characters it needed.**

 **Wickedgreene13 - Its cool you are re reading this. I feel like I am making so many changes, especially with Legolas and insights into how he's ticking. Trying to add more backstory hints etc too in the chapters. just little things that you re-readers will probably pick up on. Enjoy this one, its had way more feels added to it but not too many.**

* * *

On the eighth evening, they camped on the western river bank. Gimli, Legolas and Aerlaer were on watch duty. She felt tense. She had spent the last hour of daylight, pacing about on the land, absentmindedly fiddling with her hair that fell over her shoulder. They were now very far away from the safety of Lothlórien and although no one had seemed to notice, it felt like danger pursued them.

Aerlaer had first watch and, as the others settled down to sleep, she silently stood and kept her ears strained and eyes sharp, darting about for any movement that would signify danger. As the hours pressed on, she did not see or hear anything to alert her of anything amiss however, the feeling of unease remained.

Gimli came to take over her watch and Aerlaer insisted she would remain through his watch too. "Four eyes and four ears are better than two of each." She simply informed him when he looked at her curiously.

"Well, okay then lass, but don't feel obligated to." Gimli replied begrudgingly. She wondered if he would have been happier to take watch alone but, she did not feel any more at ease. It was as if the very air was thickening with foreboding. If only she knew what it was, what was coming? Neither she or Gimli spoke, more intent on the task at hand.

…

Legolas awoke with a start, his dreams dangerous. A blend of both truths and what his foolish mind hand conjured. He physically shook his head, shaking the lingering dream-memories of an ethereal dance away. He cast his eyes to the starlit sky, finding the moon. It would be close to time for his watch, the moon sitting at four hours until dawn.

Stretching lightly, he stood, shrugging on his quiver and picking up his bow. The others slept soundly and he supposed Gimli would appreciate an early reprieve. He paused. The area Aerlaer had prepared to sleep was untouched. A jolt of fear shot through him. Where was she? He looked about quickly but she was not within the small camp.

Heart beginning to pound nervously, he quickly made his way to where Gimli would be on watch, hoping the elleth too was there. When he saw the two barely distinguishable silhouettes in the dark ahead of him, through trees and foliage, he let out a breath of relief and quietly let the elleth and Dwarf hear he was approaching.

Gimli nodded his head to Legolas and started back towards camp. Aerlaer did not move from where she sat upon a fallen tree. Gimli paused, turning back to the elleth who was not following him.

"Aerlaer, come, let's go and rest now. Legolas's eyes and ears are fresh." Gimli coaxed.

"No, it is okay, Gimli, you go on. I do not need the rest like you do." Legolas was surprised by her answer. She intended to stay?

"Fine, suit yourself." The Dwarf muttered quietly, turning to trudge back to his bed.

"You don't mind, do you?" Aerlaer's voice was a soft whisper. She had not turned from her position, gazing across the bank, her bow held loosely in her right hand.

"No, not at all." He replied but truthfully, after his dream of a dance in the woods, he thought perhaps keeping a safe distance from the elleth would be wiser. He sat down next to her, intending to keep three feet between them but somehow ending up so their arms were mere inches from touching, at their sides. It made him nervous how unconsciously he had ended up closer to her. She did not seem bothered by it. He decided, this way, they could speak very quietly and hear one another perfectly without alerting anyone or anything of their presence. "Can you not sleep?" He questioned.

"No." She continued staring ahead of her. "It feels as if an evil presence is closing in on us although I do not know what. Can you feel it too?" Worry was evident in her quiet voice.

"Yes." He breathed. He knew of what she spoke. Perhaps she felt it more acutely, he did not know. He had been able to sleep, but she had not. "I believe we are safe tonight but I will be glad to be on the river again at dawn." He added, hoping to console her. She nodded slowly.

"Are you certain you don't want to get some rest?" He asked gently, hoping she would take rest. He was all too aware of her proximity. Once again, he had brought it upon himself.

"No, I'll stay if that is truly okay?"

He nodded to her. he couldn't possibly turn her away and a larger, foolish part of him was glad she would stay. "Company does make these watches more bearable." He spoke for the sake of it, giving himself a safe excuse to enjoy her company.

They remained comfortably silent for quite some time both watching and listening. Legolas's mind was not so silent. His dream had felt all too real, all too wonderful and it haunted him. Eventually he blurted quietly out; "Was I truly the better dancer?"

Aerlaer stiffened beside him a moment but her answer was instant and truthful. "Of course, you were."

"Good." He replied smugly and heard the quietest tinkle of laughter beside him.

"I think better, possibly, then Glorfindel." It was Legolas's turn to stiffen. "Glorfindel is a lovely dancer." Her voice had become wistful.

Legolas had forgotten about Glorfindel. About the affection, he had seen between the golden-haired Elf and Aerlaer. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"You are close to Glorfindel, yes?" He had to know.

"Yes." She sighed and his foolish heart sank. Foolish indeed, it had no reason to have risen in any context of hope, of anything. "I have known Glorfindel for as long as I can remember. He has always been a mentor to me and a friend." She took a shallow breath and looked as if she would say more but held back. He wondered what she chose not to say.

"Glorfindel helped me hone my sword-skills." He noticed now a small smile tugging at her mouth. "You might have noticed I was at the Imladris training grounds often before leaving for the quest?" Legolas nodded. "Glorfindel's method of emotional distraction. Tried and tested." Her smile was a wry one.

Legolas was unsure what to say. He suddenly wanted to comfort her. It was easy to forget she was the last of her kind, that her entire family had been slain. He had not seen her in her horse form since before they had reached Lothlórien. It was hard to remember she was not just any other Elf, that she could shift as easily as the wind did in the trees.

"I seek the calm of the trees." He said instead. "Although training has always served as both outlet and distraction." She nodded beside him but said no more. He was glad she clasped onto her bow, between them, or he would have taken her right hand, if only to show her she was not alone.

Just over an hour before dawn was due to break, Legolas felt a warm pressure at his left side. He turned his head to look at Aerlaer. Her body had slumped slightly, resting against his shoulder. He peered closely at her face, starlight revealing she was asleep. Carefully he reached his right arm around her shoulders and let her settle into his side so she would not fall. Her head fell to rest in the crook of his shoulder, the top of her head just under his chin. He kept his eyes and ears focused on the darkness around them but his thoughts were on the elleth securely by his side.

Never had he held another to him like this. It felt, perfect. He could feel the steady beat of her heart and he felt the warmth stir in his own heart again and began to panic. He shouldn't be doing this, he should be waking her, sending her back to camp. Then Aerlaer stirred and he froze, unsure what she would do if she awoke like this. She only wriggled closer into his side and let out a nearly inaudible sigh of contentment and his wildly beating heart calmed.

The warmth within it remained and, smiling ruefully to himself as he held the elleth a little more securely to his side, he allowed the foreign feeling to be there. He felt unexplainable contentment, he felt peace. He considered picking her up and lowering her to the leafy ground but he didn't want to let her go. Not quite yet. Dawn was near and he decided to let the elleth sleep as she was, he did not wish to disturb her. It was the easier excuse he gave himself as he continued watching and listening for any danger.

…

Aerlaer slowly awoke as her ears registered the beginnings of bird song signalling the start of dawn. She needed to get up. She was comfortable though and warm, feeling safer than she had in many days. Slowly, she opened her eyes and began to move, becoming aware of her surroundings. Her head was resting comfortably on a pillow, no it was on clothing. Goodness! It was on Legolas!

She sat up straight in surprise and Legolas nervously removed his arm from around her shoulders. "Forgive me, I did not mean to fall asleep like that." She rushed out, jumping up from the fallen tree and facing him. She could not quite meet his eyes, feeling incredibly embarrassed. He was not one of the twins or Aerthor or even Thenid. This was Legolas. Legolas was not herd and he was not family. She felt terrible yet, he merely shrugged his shoulder as if it were of no trouble.

"There is nothing to forgive Aerlaer, I am gladdened you did get some sleep. No harm has been done although, if I had not been there to hold you up, you would have done harm on yourself when you toppled off the tree." He smiled wryly at her and, she felt a little better.

"Oh. Well I guess that's okay?" She asked hesitantly, briefly meeting his eyes. There was no discontent in their depths but they were dark, so curiously dark.

"It is fine." He assured her dismissively. "Now, let's head back to the others so we can get back onto the safety of the river." He stood up before she could say anything else on the matter and strode purposely ahead of her. Nodding to no one in particular, she followed slowly after him, not reassured he was not bothered. His dark eyes had shown something she could not place.

…

Very well sung Pippin, that is one I have not heard in the west" Boromir praised the young Hobbit. He had finished a song of the Shire-folk. The day had consisted of yet more tales and songs and they helped push away the desire of the ring which ever called to him, confusing whispers in his mind. Too many times, he had found himself directing the boat too close to the one Frodo sat in. One of those times, he had accidently bumped the other boat and had felt guilty, especially when the small Hobbit had gazed at him warily.

Evening was setting in and he wondered what Aragorn's plan was when the Ranger spoke.

"Now we must stop, eat and rest." The ranger instructed and the others gladly obliged and a river anchor was thrown from each boat, securing them in the middle of the river. "Another two nights on the water and we should reach the Falls of Rauros the next morning." Aragorn mused as they ate quickly. Boromir would be glad to leave the boats. He did not much like sleeping in their cramped space, no matter how many blankets and pillows the Elves had supplied.

He settled down to rest nonetheless, both Aragorn and Aerlaer remaining up to keep watch. Their quiet conversation floated across to him on the still air.

"I think we should continue before dawn." He heard the she-Elf murmur. "Being idle does not feel safe."

"We are on the water." Aragorn intoned.

"And although the night is starless, we could be seen."

"Aerlaer, we are in no danger." Aragorn replied, sounding tired.

"No, not at this moment but we should not linger too long."

"Very well." The Ranger replied with a quiet sigh.

The Elf and Ranger spoke quitter then, in the Elven tongue and the low, musical accents soon eased Boromir into a sleep.

…

The next day, Aerlaer felt the foreboding feeling only grow and wished they could travel faster. It was noon and glancing from the bank, she noticed Boromir did not look well. There was a glazed appearance to his eyes. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, but it was not a warm day.

"Boromir?" She asked cautiously and snapping out of his glazed stare, he shook his head and ran a hand through his dark blonde hair and looked at her.

"Sorry, I was quite away in my own thoughts." He apologised. "What is the matter?" Aragorn too, looked a moment at the Gondor Man. Aerlaer knew the ring bothered him, Aragorn had mentioned it quietly when they had spoken during the night.

"Oh nothing, I was wondering if perhaps you could tell us more about your homeland?" She asked gently and was glad to see his face lighten up. Surely distraction would aid him, perhaps ease his mind.

"Of course, what would you like to know, Aerlaer?"

"Well, how about the grand city of Minas Tirith?" she asked and he immediately plunged into a descriptive recount of how the great city came to be. She knew of most of the history but encouraged him nonetheless, he was a well enough story teller and it kept the Hobbits entertained for the remainder of the afternoon.

The sun was now sitting a couple hours' past noon and the company had lapsed back into song to pass the rest of the day and Merry and Pippin were trying to get Gimli to share a song.

"Ah, no you do not need to hear the rough words of the dwarfs when we have four hobbits and two elves in company." He said dismissively but Aerlaer sided with the Hobbits. She had heard Dwarf song before in Imladris, having been present when Thorin and company had stayed in the valley. She may or may not have aided in their journeying from the valley, much to both Elrond, Gandalf and her father's horror. The Dwarves had intrigued her immensely.

"We have not heard a song from you Gimli, please would you sing us a song of the Dwarves." She coaxed sweetly.

The Dwarf looked a little uncomfortable at her request, his cheeks reddening a little but he finally nodded. "Very well then." He grumbled. Clearing his throat, he began nervously at first aware all were listening to him but as he fell into the rhythm of the song, he relaxed and his voice steadied.

 _"Far over the misty mountains cold._

 _To dungeons deep, and caverns old._

 _We must away,'ere break of day._

 _To find our long forgotten gold._

 _The pines were roaring on the height._

 _The winds were moaning in the night._

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread._

 _The trees like torches blazed with light."_

…

Gimli's song had certainly been nicer than the dreadful caterwauling of the Dwarves of Thorin's company when they had accommodated the Elven Halls of his father. He noticed the Dwarf blink a tear from his eye and looked discreetly away.

"Legolas, your turn." Gimli declared gruffly and he stiffened and then let out a sigh, realising the others were waiting. Until now, it had been the Hobbits and Aerlaer who had done all the singing between one another and he had immensely enjoyed it. The Hobbits were ever jubilant in their song and Aerlaer simply perfect, her voice magical, both strong and beautiful.

He glanced to her, noticing she was not watching him. She watched the water they passed along, the afternoon sun accentuating every colour in her hair. How graceful she was, even when sitting perfectly still like she was at that moment. Thoughtlessly he began to sing the first song which came to mind in the Westron tongue.

 _"You look so wonderful in your dress_

 _I love your hair like that_

 _The way it falls on the side of your neck_

 _Down your shoulders and back_

 _You got the kind of look in your eyes_

 _As if no one knows anything but us_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _You look so beautiful in this light_

 _Your silhouette next to me_

 _The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_

 _Is the Belegaer Sea_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need."_

Yes, that was how he felt and he was not particularly happy about it.

"That was lovely." Sam said with a soft smile. Gimli nodded in agreement. Aragorn simply raised an eyebrow at him, his gaze quizzical and Legolas felt exposed, turning away to watch the other bank. These thoughts were senseless, utterly senseless. Why was he even thinking these things? He knew where he stood. They were friends, companions. Aerlaer had said so. She had denied anything more to Orophin that day. No matter, those facts did nothing to stay his heart of its silly infatuation.

Yes, she was pretty, no, she was beautiful and it was more than her perfect features. Well, he found them to be perfect. To him, everything about her was perfect. It was a dangerous thought. He needed to rid himself of these thoughts. There was nothing, it was nothing.

…

Aerlaer awoke just before dawn the next morning and looked intently into the trees along the western bank. She felt uneasy and had slept little. She could not see or hear anything but the feeling of ever closing in danger was stronger. She looked to the others and noted Legolas was also awake, keeping guard, looking alert. His dark eyes looked troubled as they caught hers. They roused the others, intent on moving along. They had tarried long enough overnight.

The sun eventually peaked over the horizon and light chased the darkness of night away. Aerlaer's unease only grew and Legolas too was unnaturally quiet when usually, he would speak quietly with Gimli. They both kept their eyes on the riverbanks and the trees beyond them. If the others noticed their increased watchfulness, they did not mention it. Eventually, two great towering statues rose before them, on either side of the river.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin." Aragorn said reverently.

Each statue's left hand was held aloft, palm facing outward. _In greeting or in warning?_ Aerlaer wondered as the boats passed under the statues and they entered the great expanse of lake that was Nen Hithoel.

They could all now hear the great splash of water from the other end of the great lake where it drained at the Falls of Rauros. Aragorn and Aerlaer paddled their boat to the sandy western shore of the lake, the others following. As they made camp on the grasses of Parth Gallen, Aerlaer' s unease grew tenfold. They needed to leave, every instinct told her to flee.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn told them calmly.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli scoffed. Aerlaer wondered if perhaps that is where danger lurked but, it felt closer though. So close. She cast about warily. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimli went on darkly in the background.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn intoned flatly. Aerlaer knew he was weary but they couldn't possibly stay here. Presently Legolas returned from a cluster of trees to stand to her left.

"It is not safe here." He murmured.

"Try convincing Aragorn of that." She ground out, annoyed the Ranger wouldn't listen to her. She'd told him three times that afternoon that something was amiss and they should remain on the water.

Legolas turned to Aragorn with a frown. "We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn replied.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near." He gestured to her although he looked again to the trees. "Aerlaer feels it too."

"We must rest." Aragorn insisted. Nowhere is safe." He strode away, towards the three boats on the shallow shore.

"Where's Frodo?" Aerlaer turned to where the Hobbit sat among the packs before casting about. They were all casting about, but Frodo was not in sight.

"Boromir too is not present." Legolas murmured and she locked eyes with Aragorn, as too did Legolas.

"Mister Frodo?" Sam called out in poorly hidden distress.

"Boromir's shield is still here, he can't have gone far." Aerlaer noted but her stomach twisted, something was wrong.

"Watch the others." Aragorn instructed, as he ran off in search of Frodo. Aerlaer paced nervously back and forth looking to the trees Aragorn had run off into and then casting about, as the others still did, hoping the small Hobbit would appear. She strained to hear any noise hinting at the Hobbit's whereabouts but heard nothing, not even the sound of birdsong. It seemed even the breeze in the trees had ceased as if it were a baited breath, waiting.

A coldness came over her for it was unnatural, this silence. "Legolas?" She whispered to the Elf beside her. "It's too quiet." He imperceptibly tensed beside her. he noticed it now too.

"If you stay here, I'll see if I can find them." Legolas whispered back. She nodded, feeling dread as if it were in her very blood. Danger, she felt danger everywhere. She grasped his arm.

"Be safe." She urged and a look of surprise passed across his face before he nodded and dashed away. He had been gone no more than a few minutes when she heard the dull ring of weapons and the viscous cries of the enemy.

"Orcs!" She hissed to the others. "Stay hidden and together!" Ripping an arrow from her quiver, she raced swiftly towards the sound of a battle beginning.

…

Legolas leapt into the fray of Urak-hai, his bowstring singing as he sent arrow after arrow flying. Soon he realised Aerlaer was nearby, shooting down the enemy too. He heard Gimli's battle cry as the Dwarf deftly fought and slayed every Urak that crossed his path. Aragorn was ahead of him, wrestling with another; Legolas shot an arrow into its back, freeing up the Ranger.

"Aragorn! Go!" He called out as he shot down another two Uraks. They were of the same build as the Uraks who he'd saved Aerlaer from near Imladris except these once distinctly bore a painted white hand upon their faces or helms, if they wore them. He shot two more as Aragorn raced passed him, towards the high-pitched sounds of the Hobbits yelling.

More Urak-hai appeared from within the trees and Legolas became separated from both Aerlaer and Gimli. The Dwarf swung his axe about him like a whirlwind of deadly steel and Aerlaer was engaged in combat with two ferocious Uraks. Legolas, seeing an advantage in being higher, leapt up fallen ruins to a crumbling platform of stone. There he shot down swiftly at the Uraks bellow; picking off any of the enemy his comrades could not.

He did not see the Urak behind him until it was nearly too late, he ducked and stepped sideways, narrowly missing its cruel blade but it was not enough. The foul creature plunged towards him, knocking him from the high ledge he stood. There was nowhere to roll, no time to twist into a safer position and he hit the broken ruins below, hard, his head slamming against cold stone.

Legolas tried to rise but his head spun, his vision unsteady, hazy. His bow had been knocked from his hand and he couldn't see where it had fallen. Ahead of him he vaguely saw an Urak-hai archer pull its crossbow-string back and aim. With a sickening feeling, he realised the arrow was aimed at his heart. He tried to get up, to roll away but another wave of dizziness overwhelmed him and he slumped, unable to move.

As the arrow was released and came hurtling toward him, he realised he was about to die. He felt movement suddenly and a blur of blue-grey and a flash of auburn hair. The arrow vanished, mere feet before him.

…

Aerlaer tightly rolled and spun, crouched on her heel, bow in hand and, flipping the Urak-hai's arrow she had just snatched out of the air, set it onto her own bow and sent the arrow arcing back towards the enemy archer. He let out a cry which cut off midway as he fell to the ground, dead.

She now realised her heart was thundering erratically behind her ribs, as if it would break free. She'd reached him in time. Turning, she peered anxiously to the slumped wood-Elf.

"Are you okay?" She asked anxiously, kneeling by his side and lightly touching a mark on the woodland elf's forehead.

"Yes. I hit the back of my head. I think it is better now." He went to rise by himself and slumped back down, his face paling and eyes fluttering closed. Carefully she eased him up a little to see the injury to his head. Miraculously he had not cut the skin but there was a lump and she imaged it hurt more than he was letting on. "That was close... just now." He said absentmindedly.

"Shh, rest a moment to clear your head." Aerlaer soothed, placing the palm of her hand gently over the injury and summoning the forces needed to heal him completely.

"I did not know you could heal?" He murmured as she took her hand away,

She laughed softly, glad he really was okay. "I like to keep a few tricks up my sleeve."

"You'll have to teach me the trick where you catch arrows mid-air." He said reverently as she stood up and held a hand out to help him up.

"One life owed." She said as he grasped her hand and she pulled him to his feet. Once she was certain he was steady, she let go of his hand and turned to go but felt a gentle hand grasp her arm. Aerlaer turned to look back up at him.

"Thank you." He said simply but, she saw the deep gratitude reflecting in his eyes and, was there something else there? She did not have time to work out what for suddenly from the direction Gimli had run they heard a horn blow.

"The horn of Gondor?" Legolas asked confused, breaking eye contact and looking around.

"It's Boromir." Aerlaer replied, picking up Legolas's bow and handing it to him. "You'll need this." Turning they ran towards where the horn blast had sounded.

…

Legolas leapt down a ruined flight of stairs to the ground below, following Aerlaer. She'd saved and healed him. If it were not for her, he would be dead. As they ran, the aimed and shot down any Urak-hai they sighted but most were now fleeing. Something was not right, the Uraks still easily outnumbered them, why did they flee? Dread washed over him, what had they found to leave? They came upon many slayed bodies and beside one, Aragorn knelt. Legolas slid to a halt, seeing full well the condition the man, his friend, was in.

"No." Aerlaer whispered in anguished shock. Legolas cast about but the Hobbits were nowhere to be seen. Aerlaer started forward to close the small distance between them and Boromir and Legolas leapt forward, grasping her arm, pulling her back. It was too late.

"Let me help him." She demanded, yet her voice wavered. "I can help him!" She tried twisting from his grip but Legolas wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close to him, effectively holding on to her.

"Leave them be. There is nothing that can be done for him, not even by a healer." He murmured softly against her hair, trying to calm her. "Let him pass proudly, in battle and with his sword in his hand" He felt her body slump slightly as she stopped resisting his hold. He let go of her but she remained standing before him and he felt fingers tentivley reach for his. Gently he wrapped his own hand around hers, drawing comfort from her as she surely did from him.

Gimli arrived by their side, a quiet, broken sigh escaping him as Boromir took his final, difficult breaths. There had always been the possibility another one of them would fall and, Legolas was unused to the death of humans. He had never befriended a human, other than Aragorn and some of the Dunedain. They had longer lifespans, especially Aragorn.

Where did human souls go? He watched silently as Aragorn placed a kiss upon Boromir's forehead and murmured words Legolas could not hear as he closed the man's eyes. He felt a lump in his throat and heard Gimli sniff and then let out a quiet sob beside him. Aerlaer remained silent although her fingers tightened slightly in his.

"The enemy has taken Merry and Pippin." Aragorn spoke slowly as he stood.

"What! No!" Gimli cried out in anguish as Aerlaer took a shuddering breath in. Legolas nodded, forcing himself to remain calm.

"Sam and Frodo?" He asked quietly.

"Have crossed the river unseen, to safety." The ring was safe. That was one small hope among so much desolation. "We must return Boromir to Gondor." He added, motioning to Legolas and he nodded, letting go of Aerlaer's hand to help the Ranger carry their dead friend.

…

They laid Boromir's body in an Elven boat with his sword resting in his hands, his shield above his head, like a pillow, and his broken horn by his side. Together they stood upon the edge of the bank and watched as the current slowly took the fallen man towards the falls. Aerlaer blinked back tears as Aragorn began to quietly sing.

 _"Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows_

 _The West Wind comes walking, and about the walls it goes._

 _'What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you bring to me tonight?_

 _Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or by starlight?_

 _'I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide and grey;_

 _I saw him walk in empty lands, until he passed away_

 _Into the shadows of the North. I saw him then no more._

 _The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denethor._

 _'O Boromir! From the high walls westward I looked afar,_

 _But you came not from the empty lands where no men are."_

 _The ranger's voice trailed off and Legolas continued, his voice soft with sorrow._

 _"From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sand hills and the stones;_

 _The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans._

 _'What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve?_

 _Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve._

 _'Ask not of me where he doth dwell - so many bones there lie_

 _On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky;_

 _So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing sea._

 _Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!'_

 _'O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward road runs south,_

 _But you came not with the ailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth.'_

He finished sadly as they watched the boat finally slip over the falls and Aerlaer slowly found words forming and sung as Aragorn had, pouring out her sorrow as he had.

 _"From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls;_

 _And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls._

 _'What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring to me today?_

 _What news of Boromir the Bold? For he is long away._

 _'Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought._

 _His cloven shield, his broken sword, they do the water brought._

 _His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest;_

 _And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its breast._

 _'O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze_

 _To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days."_

They remained silent a moment, heads bowed. Aerlaer hoped someone would find the man and take news of his death to his father. Eventually Aragorn signalled to move on and Legolas hurried towards the last boat, forcefully pushing it into the river shallows.

"Let us hurry now! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Aerlaer glanced from him to Aragorn as too did Gimli. There was a look of weary finality on Aragorn's face. _He does not intend us to go after Frodo._ She realised.

"You mean not to follow them? Legolas asked, coming to the same conclusion. Aragorn gazed steadily at him.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." He replied sadly. "He must now on his own with Sam for the sake of keeping the ring safe. For the sake of passing undetected."

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli uttered, defeated.

"We got them this far." Aerlaer murmured. "That is no failure." Legolas walked back to stand beside her.

"Wherever those Urak-hai came from, I daresay they think they have the Ringbearer. Frodo's way is clear for a time." The wood-Elf added.

"And it is Merry and Pippin we must not abandon to torment and death." Aragorn conceded. He glanced at each of them a moment. "The Fellowship is not broken, not while we hold true to each other, not while we have strength left." Aerlaer felt a fierce stirring in her heart.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." At that, they each gathered what they needed which was very little. The remaining food, she noticed had been in the boat Frodo and Sam had taken and she was glad for it. They would need it more than any of them did.

Aerlaer stood by Aragorn, as did Legolas and Gimli. They were ready to leave, to find Merry and Pippen, wherever that unknown path led. A wry smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Let's hunt some Orc!" He declared and bounded away. With a grin to both Legolas and Gimli, Aerlaer shifted and leapt after the Ranger, eager to track down the enemy.

Legolas turned to follow still grinning, bow in hand and Aerlaer shaking her head and rearing, plunged after them into the forest.

* * *

 ** _The Anduin fight in this chapter is the chapter which started this whole Fanfic. The part where Aerlaer slays the Urak-hai archer about to run Legolas through with his arrow. Wow has it grown from those few early phone notepad paragraphs! Slowly ploughing my way through this re-write! Thanks all for sticking with me._**

 ** _A. x_**

 ** _Legolas sung a lovely rendition of Ed Sheeran's Tenerife Sea._**

 ** _Which of you lucky fairies has seen Ed live in concert? I'm hoping to do so this year!_**


	20. The Four Hunters

**_Guest Reviewer \- I have not broached Aerlaer's heeling skills yet but I do (This story is a massive re-write) and she is a magnificent healer, but she could not have saved Boromir. He was meant to die and in this fic I am keeping about 95% canon in the sense of characters living or dying. In this chapter you will learn just why she, or even Aragorn, could not save Boromir. Legolas did the right thing, he has been in enough battles to understand if someone, either Elf or Man, can be saved or if they can not. If Boromir could have been saved, Aragorn, who found the Man first, would have been doing something about it or calling upon Aerlaer's aid._**

 ** _Now, I am quite sure you are also the same Guest Reviewer to 'chapter 48' of Fated. You'll likely find most of your answers in author notes explaining Ara's reasoning and actions. I have purposely written her as an infuriating character. Just wait until you read the Lorien chapters, you'll want to actually kill her. Spoiler alert, she is at her m_** _ **ost idiotic in Lorien but, there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Legolas was an absolute prat starting out but he is improving but there is more going on with him than just the temper thing. Ara just does not know enough of the races of Elves to understand and Legolas does not either so together, it is a recipe for disaster and lets face it, I've written Fated with the full intention of causing utter mayhem and disaster at ever turn.**_

 _ **Glad you are enjoying both stories none-the-less. Thanks for your thoughts and comments :)**_

 _ **A.**_

* * *

The Urak-hai had left an easy path to follow; Branches and plants had been broken and strewn in their wake.

"No other folk make such a trampling." Muttered Legolas, disdained. "It seems their delight to beat down and slash growing things that are not even in their way." They disgusted Aragorn too but, it made tracking easy and they could keep a swift pace of their own. No matter how swift they ran though, the Urak part was swifter. The broken branches and scattered leaves already curled; the damage was not fresh.

"They go with a great speed, for all that." Aragorn replied worriedly.

"These Uraks, they are like the large Orcs or Uraks which persuade you, Aerlaer?" Legolas questioned, running on the opposite side of the Edhelroch.

"Yes, they are the same, save for the white hand. There swiftness too, and possibly intelligence." She replied warily. "They are formidable." They certainly were. It sickened him that these creatures had caused the end of Aerlaer's line. He also now realized even more so, just how lucky she had been to escape them and that Legolas had found her.

"The Uraks which chased me did not tire, it is as if these ones do not either. I could race ahead, see if I can catch them and-"

"No!" Legolas spoke quickly before Aragorn had even begun to form the word.

"It is too dangerous to go alone." He added.

"Yeh should know that first hand, lass." Gimli grunted, puffing a little at their fast pace.

"Very well." Aerlaer muttered sullenly.

"Well, we'll just have to get after them!" Gimli declared. "Us Dwarves do not tire swiftly either."

"It will be a long chase, and they have a long start." Aragorn murmured. "With hope or without hope, we will follow the trail of our enemies and woe to them if we prove the swifter." He pushed himself to run ever faster, leading ahead of the others to track easily although still the path was clear.

Mile upon mile they followed the destruction left by the Uraks, following the trail out of the woods and up slopes; hard edged and tainted red from the setting sun around them. Dusk fell and still they ran on, becoming grey shadows in the twilight. Aragorn would not stop until he either completely lost their trail or his heart gave out.

The moon was waning but the sky was clear and full of stars. They had arrived at the foot of stony hills and their pace slowed; the trail of the Uraks now difficult for Aragorn to detect and follow. The land was fraught with many gullies and ravines and the going was getting harder, even for him and, he noticed, the Elves.

…

More miles, up and down ravines and gullies they traveled. Aerlaer scrambled up a loose-rocked, high ridge and upon reaching the summit to find it plunged down into a valley, made quiet whinny of frustration but, seeing small, tell-tale signs the Uraks had passed that way; threw herself at a reckless speed down the slope. She leapt over or onto rocks in her wake and swerved trees, knowing the others would not keep up with her frustration fueled descent. It did little to expel that frustration.

Boromir was dead. He should not have had to die. It left her feeling guilty. If they had arrived a little sooner, perhaps she could have saved him. Perhaps he would not have been hit at all by the bolts of a crossbow. As for Merry and Pippin; no matter how fast they ran, they had not caught up to them. Aragorn would not let her go ahead. not that she could track as he could, but still it annoyed her. it ate away at her and left her feeling all the more restless.

These were the very same, evil creatures which had slain her herd, her family. They had now slain her friend and taken the Hobbits. Once they discovered neither Pip or Merry had the ring, they would be slain too. She was sick of death, but she knew deep down, this was only the beginning. If they did not succeed, if Frodo did not succeed with Sam, the world would be but darkness and death. It was a chilling thought and she involuntarily shuddered.

"Yeh right lassie?" Gimli rumbled, coming to pause beside her, catching his breath. He had beaten both Aragorn and Legolas down the steep decline.

"Yes, but I fear we are too far behind the Hobbits." She let out a quiet sigh. "I do not want us to lose them too. I do not want to be too late in saving them." A rough hand patted her shoulder and she craned her neck around to the Dwarf who gazed sadly up at her. "If only I could race on ahead."

"Not worth risking your own life too." The Dwarf murmured. "I wish I could sprint faster." He added wistfully as Legolas and Aragorn finally joined them.

The Ranger strode ahead, eyes searching the ground before him. After quite some moments he cursed and turned back to them.

"The trail has vanished. It makes no sense." Aerlaer felt her heart sink at his words but held onto the fact that the sky slowly lightened as dawn approached.

"Which way would they turn do you think?" Legolas asked, also striding forward, casting about. "Northward, to take a straighter rode to Isengard or Fangorn if that is their aim as you guess, or southward to strike the Entwash?"

They had figured out that the Uraks who bore a white hand were those of Saruman the White. It made sense as Saruman knew of the quest and had tried to thwart their efforts before Moria. Sauron, to their knowledge, still knew naught of the quest at hand. That meant, the Urak's which had slain her herd were of Saruman's army. Why the evil Wizard had ordered such a thing she did not understand, but it sickened her greatly. He had been a friend to the Edhelroch.

"They will not make for the river, whatever mark they aim at." Aragorn finally decided. "Saruman's powers, I fear, have greatly increased.

"They will take the shortest way; Orcs rarely idle when under orders. Over the fields of Rohan I should think". Aerlaer murmured.

"Let us take our search northwards." Aragorn murmured and, feeling a sense of purpose again, they broke into a run, moving along the gully floor.

They ran on like this for another mile or more, Aragorn searching the ground intently as they jogged but there was little to see, although the sky was turning from night to grey. They came upon a sharp turn in the valley they ran through and Legolas loped ahead, around the corner and out of sight. As they too reached the corner, the wood-Elf called out quietly to them.

"Look." He pointed and Aerlaer, immediately on alert, trotted cautiously towards the dark shapes of huddled bodies. They were Orcs. Well, four were, the fifth was an Urak. "It seems we have already overtaken some of those that we are hunting.

Aerlaer, feeling a slick-wet sensation snorted in disgust and stepped back as she realized one of her hoofs had stood in a pool of dark orc blood which had flown freely from the cut-up bodies of their enemy.

"Perhaps one of those we are hunting. The others are not of Urak-hai kind." She frowned.

"Well here is another riddle." Gimli said, surveying the mangled bodies. "But it needs the light of day, and for that we cannot wait."

"Yet, however you read it, it seems not un-hopeful. Legolas mused. "The folk who have slayed our enemy are likely to be our friends. Do any dwell in these hills?" He looked up from the mangled bodies, to Aragorn.

"No, the Rohirrim rarely enter these gullies and ravines." Aragorn replied, running a hand through his hair trying to puzzle it out. "There could be wild Hillman in these lands but, they are usually closer to both Gondor and Mordor. I think the enemy brought his own enemy with him. As Aerlaer pointed out, these orcs are different to the ones we pursue. These are possibly northern orcs from very far away.

"There was a quarrel I guess which is not uncommon with these foul creatures." Legolas mused aloud. "Maybe a dispute over which road to take."

"Or what to do with their captives." Gimli added darkly and Aerlaer felt her stomach twist. "Let us hope they did not meet their end here."

"No." She spoke up, pushing away such foreboding thoughts. "They would not have, I think Saruman will try to gain information from them once he finds they do not carry what he seeks." She didn't miss Legolas's grimace. They all knew just what kind of methods the eviler creatures of this world used to gain information. To do such things to an innocent and cheery Hobbit, no bigger than a child, was unfathomable.

…

They continued, the sky to the east now lightening in earnest as the sun began her accent into the sky.

A little further north, they came upon a fold where a tiny stream, falling and winding, cut a path into the wide valley. In the valley, some bushes and long grasses grew and, Legolas noticed, in the pale light some of the grass lay flattened on its sides.

"Here are the tracks we seek." Aragorn said excitedly. Brushing forward through the grasses to kneel and observer the bruised and flattened grass. "This is the direction the Uraks turned once they decided their path." He added, leaping back up. There was hope in the Ranger's eyes which Legolas felt too. They had to find Merry and Pippin. Spurred on by the new path, he ran, like the others, with a renewed vigor, after their foes.

Another hour passed and ahead of Legolas, Aerlaer bounded up to the crest of a grey hill and halted, gazing out to lands they had not yet seen.

"Come Gimli, he looked back, urging the Dwarf on but received a stream of Dwarvish curses in return. Looking forward again, he raced up to stand too beside the Edhelroch; the dawn breeze tousling through his hair as it did through her long mane. It was a refreshing feeling. As the others reached them, the sun suddenly seemed to leap into the sky and the grey fields which lay before them were bathed in sunlight; a boundless stretch of green and yellow. White mist shimmered in vales of water and far off to the left, many miles away lay the purple and blue mountains, peaked with snow which was flushed red from the early risen sun. These lands were foreign to Legolas but they held a beauty. He breathed in deeply, savoring the dawn which carried on the breeze.

"Gondor." Aragorn said quietly and Legolas let his gaze follow that of the Ranger's. From books and maps, he knew that the white city of man lay before those far-off peaks. "Let us go." The Ranger said, turning from the south and towards the north-western path that lay before them.

The ridge, upon which they stood, fell steeply before them. Below a few meters there was a rocky platform which then ended suddenly in a sheer cliff. It was the eastern border of Rohan. Movement caught Legolas's eye and he glanced towards the bluing skies. It was a great bird, an eagle.

"Look, there is a great eagle." He pointed to the sky ahead of them at the large bird circling in the air currents. Why was it here, alone? Higher and higher the bird flew, his direction not towards them. "Oh he is going away now." Legolas murmured, feeling as if the great, majestic bird carried all hope and freedom away with him.

"He is going with great speed, I wonder what his errand is?" Aerlaer pondered beside him as the bird, even to his eyes, became a black speck in the wide sky. Sighing, he turned his gaze back to the lands ahead and frowned.

"I see a great company moving on foot, twenty or more miles ahead." He glanced excitedly to Aragorn. "The enemy we track!"

Aerlaer looked too. "Our theories were true, they are taking the Hobbits to Isengard." She said, turning to the others, ears flickering back and forth worriedly.

"I think we no longer need any trail to tell us which way to go." Gimli stated, fiddling with his beard.

"Then let us go!" Legolas declared, excitedly. "We will surely gain on them now!" With that, he carefully descended the steep peak; picking a path safest to lead the others who followed closely behind.

He reached a lower ridge and it was that they ran upon, the very same path the Uraks had taken before them.

As they ran, Legolas noticed objects strewn upon the ground. A rusk of bread, a torn shred of a cloak and an iron shoe. The trail was easy to follow and eventually it lead them up an escarpment and to a deep cleft, carved into rock by a stream that flowed noisily down and into a narrow ravine.

From here, a difficult and rugged path descended like a steep stair down to the plain below. Aerlaer lead them down, Legolas following closely behind until all four of them stood, feet sinking into the springy, lush grasses of the Rohirrim plain.

Beside him, Aerlaer seemed to quiver from her delicately pointed ears, to her long tail. Worried, he made to ask if she were well, but she seemed content to gaze about at their surroundings. Her ears flickered to the musical sound of the stream nearby them as it became hidden by water rushes and then disappeared underground where it would continue to the Entwash far ahead.

The Edhelroch suddenly let out a soft snort and danced forward and into a gallop, in no time, racing at high speed in a large circle before them. It was a welcome sight, after the pain and death of the past day. She shook her head, snaking it low and with a menacing look in her deep blue eyes, galloped flat out towards Gimli who stood a few feet to Legolas's right.

Legolas let out an amused laugh as the Dwarf hopped up and down, gaping at the Edhelroch. At the last moment, she veered, dashing through the gap between he and the Dwarf, her speed causing his hair to ruffle. She spun, plunging and bucking like a spring yearling and Legolas could only smile as too did Aragorn.

Snickering in obvious amusement at having ruffled the Dwarf, she trotted back with mincing steps, her tail swishing back and forth.

"Try and give a poor Dwarf a heart attack! Aerlaer, sometimes I wonder if you carry more mischief than the two hobbits we track combined!" Gimli glared at her but Legolas knew he was not angry with her.

"You are altogether full of yourself, Aerlaer, you best be careful prancing around like that or the Horse Lords will capture you for their stable!" Aragorn taunted.

"There would be none fleet enough to catch her." Legolas said in awe, seeing the other Elf for the first time, truly revelling in her horse form, as if no worry or burden were laid upon her and the world were not at war brought a warmness to his heart. She shook her mane out.

"And if you let me race ahead, our enemy would not be able to lead for long." Legolas heard the plea in her voice and Aragorn's sigh.

"No, Aerlaer. It is too dangerous to go alone." She let out a huff of annoyance at the Ranger.

"Fine, but this land is invigorating, none could harm me!" Aragorn simply shook his head.

"Your mad, lass." Gimli rumbled. "We're not letting potential harm befall you too." She still looked far from pleased and so Legolas tried to ease her restlessness for it was action she sought and right now, they were idling.

"You are right." He exclaimed, breathing in. "Ah, the green smell. It is better than a long sleep." He turned to her. "Let us run, but run with me so I might keep up." He bounded forward, without waiting for her and, within a moment, she ran by his side, Aragorn and Gimli trailing quite some feet behind.

…

No matter how fast they pursued their foes, Aragorn did not think they were gaining on them. It was disheartening and he kept the thought to himself as they bounded over the green grass which was darkened in places where the Uraks had tread with their heavy, iron-clad feet.

The trail suddenly turned toward the west and Aragorn halted, signalling the others to wait. He jogged slowly ahead, reading the marks upon the ground intently. Tracks lead away from the main trail and he knelt, inspecting a mark. It was made by a bare foot. There were more but they only belonged to one being. He followed them some twenty feet before they became mingled with iron-clad marks. Something glinted in the trampled soil and grass and he knelt again, digging the small object from the ground. Hope and relief flaring within him, he stood, beckoning to the others who jogged eagerly forward.

"A Hobbit's footprints." He pointed to the faint marks. "Pippin's, I think for he is smaller than Merry." He held up the item in his hand. "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." He smiled as the others recognized the green coloured leaf which matched the clasps of their own cloaks.

"This was not accidentally dropped." Aerlaer said excitedly. "They are leaving a trail for us."

"It is heartening, we do not pursue in vain." Gimli added cheerily.

"Let us hope he did not pay too dearly for his boldness." Legolas murmured, frowning a little. "Come, let us go on. The thought of those merry, young Hobbits, driven on like cattle burns my heart." Aragorn agreed with a nod and they raced on.

All day, they continued their pursuit. The sun climbed high into the clear, blue sky and then slowly dropped back down toward the earth and still they ran. No closer to their enemy or, to the Hobbits they carried, did they get and it worried Aragorn. It made no sense, they were a smaller group and each swift, in their own right. Even Gimli, with his shorter legs, did not slow down the pace the Elves had set.

As the sun sank, shadows reached out from the east over the plains and darkness began to slowly fall. One day had now passed since Boromir had fallen and the Uraks, many miles ahead, could no longer be sighted by the two Elves, a fact they pointed out in dismay.

As light left them and low clouds veiled both stars and moon, Aragorn found he could not see the trail before them. At length, after following the direction he was sure still let where the Uraks had vanished, he slowed to a halt.

"Shall we rest now, in this darkness or attempt to tarry on while our spirits hold?" He questioned his three companions. Legolas's shadowy form gazed uncertainly in the direction they ran, his hair lifting lightly in the cool breeze.

"Unless our enemies rest also, they will leave us far behind if we stay to sleep." He spoke quietly, his tone wary. Aragorn knew he would run all night, as would Aerlaer. He knew eventually, he and Gimli would require a proper rest. They had stopped but twice through the day and those rests had been short.

"Surely even Uraks must pause on the march?" Gimli wondered, sounding weary to Aragorn's ears.

"They are the same as those who slayed my kin. They will not pause. They are relentless and only in death will they rest." Aerlaer spoke with disgust and Aragorn noticed how Legolas rested his hand lightly upon her shoulder, the action one to comfort.

"Yes, these fell creatures will certainly travel by night too. I think we must continue."

"Which I would gladly." Aragorn sighed. "But I can barely see a few feet before me in this darkness and, it will only get darker."

"But the trail is straight." Aerlaer argued. "As far as I could see, it turned neither left nor right."

"Maybe I could lead you in the darkness and try to hold a straight line but, if we strayed or they changed course then when light comes, we might take longer finding the trail again." Aragorn said despondently. "We may find we have traveled miles out of our way."

"And if there is another attempted or successful escape from the hobbits in the darkness, we would miss it." Gimli quipped and the Elves reluctantly nodded at his valid point. "Although I wish to, even I cannot run all the way to Isengard. I need rest if I am to go on swiftly again." The Dwarf added with remorse.

"We Elves could go on but, the decision shall be yours Aragorn for rest will still do us well if you choose it." Legolas spoke what Aragorn already knew. He gazed thoughtfully the way the Urak had traveled, trying to decide if he could keep a direct route. Now he had paused, his own weariness had crept over him. He could make directional mistakes based on his own weary eyes and mind. With a defeated sigh, he turned back to the others who waited his decision.

"Okay we shall rest. Legolas, could you take first watch? Then Aerlaer and then I will cover." The two Elves agreed and, with the decision made, Aragorn wearily unstrapped his weapons, save for his sword, and sank down to the soft grass near Gimli while Legolas stood guard over them, as still as a young tree, a few feet from where Aerlaer's form lay.

…

The night was quiet, save for the snores of Gimli and the softer, more irregular snores of Aragorn and the light breeze through the long grasses of the plain. Here, Legolas sensed no danger. It was a calming thought but, for all the time they lingered in rest, the Hobbits were only drawing further away.

With a silent sigh, he cast about into the starless night before sweeping his gaze to the shadowy forms of both Ranger and Dwarf and finally, to the elleth he stood but three feet from. He caught the glint of light in her eyes and realized she was awake for Aerlaer was not one to sleep with her eyes open as older Elves did.

"What bothers you that you cannot find rest?" He murmured softly and the elleth slowly sat up, wrapping her arms around her bent knees, her Lórien cloak pooling about her.

"They are fare away now." She whispered and sadly, Legolas nodded.

"I know." He found himself kneeling beside her, resting a knee to the grass and his bow across his other. "I fear it will be to Saruman's very door we pursue them."

"Then we shall." She bit out fiercely, yet her voice remained quiet. "His forces have caused enough death and pain." She stared ahead of them but he noticed the firm set of her jaw. "I wish I could have saved Boromir." It was barely a whisper on the breeze but, he heard it.

"Aerlaer, there was nothing you could have done, no matter how you healed him. Two bolts had pierced his bowels, his body was already poisoned by the damage." The elleth let out a quiet, shaky sigh and remembering just how they had found Boromir, how the man's face and eyes had shown the unnatural, yellowy-brown colour of damage to organs which were infecting his very blood.

"I know." She finally spoke. "I know there was nothing I could have done. I just wish we had reached him sooner. Perhaps we could have prevented it all."

"I wish we could have too." He agreed, speaking his own regrets. To his surprise, a warm hand came to rest over his, where it rested upon the grass at his side. He curled his fingers around hers, gladdened for the comforting gesture, glad he could comfort her too.

His watch came to an end, three hours later but he made no move to leave and Aerlaer did not move, their hands still entwined. They did not speak, simply sat, side by side, gazing out into the night. He did not bother, when another three hours passed, to awaken Aragorn, deciding the Ranger needed rest. Legolas could have stayed like this forever. Peacefully beside the elleth, as still as trees, gently ruffled by the cool breeze.


	21. The Rohirrim

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

 _ **WickedGreene13 - Oh my gosh, you'll make me blush with all those compliments about liking my OC's! Thank you so much!**_

 _ **I'd say just write, let it flow out. Everyone has a story inside them. even if that is a Fanfiction. I understand what you mean though. its all in your head and awesome and you just don't know if its going to come out the same when its written or typed out. For fanfics as well as writing your own stuff, i think very similar rules apply.**_

 _ **what you want to read. Don't write what you are expected by the majority to write. if you dont want to read it. chances are others who enjoy what you enjoy reading wont want to read it.**_

 _ **2\. Find out what your preferred writing space is. its like a zone just for writing or a time of day etc. Obviously not at a time which might get you fired or in a car crash or while a house is burning down around you. I can generally write whenever, wherever. Even while half having a conversation with my fiance. yeah, he totally appreciates that, haha! I work off my phone and laptop to make it flexible and generally do small bits throughout a day or put a couple solid hours in, depending what's going on with work. I'm lucky, I am my boss!**_

 _ **3\. Research is important. Factual info is a big thing. Be it the facts of a story or universe you are writing about or actual facts like the speed of a fighter jet or geography. its important. Fandoms like Tolkien and Potter have so much fictional history to draw from too.**_

 _ **4\. Grammar and spelling and flow. I still muck this up and it is a case of trying to get all these ideas out of my head asap and on a screen and then I'm all excited to share them with you guys. It is important though and I try go over stuff a few times before posting up but I still miss things. When I find those errors later I'm mortified. Do the best you can. Trying is what matters. You could get a Beta to help. I get my bro to read through my own original stuff which is handy and like reviews, it points out areas you might have missed. basically what I'm doing with this re-write. addressing all the issues that are bugging me.**_

 _ **5\. Have fun. Writing should be fun. Its also great for chilling out, and great stress management. Let your imagination go wild. :) When you do start one, I want to read it btw! :D**_

 _ **Savage Kill - Very tired, Saruman is up to his tricks! Even the Elves are tired! This chapter here, there is more tired and I was re-writing it in the car last night and I was also very tired!**_

* * *

As the skies finally lightened, Legolas turned to Aerlaer. "We should rouse the others and move on." He stood, gently pulling her up by the hand he still held.

"Thanks." She murmured, smiling a little up at him and a small smile of his own graced his lips.

"You're welcome, Aerlaer." Still he held onto her hand and uncertain if he were going to say more, she waited. He remained quiet, simply gazing down at her. A loud snore, issued from Gimli, had them both starting and Legolas dropped her hand.

"Well, uh, if you wish to refasten your quiver, I'll wake them." Before she could answer, he walked the short distance to Aragorn's side.

Shaking her head, wondering what in Arda, that had been all about, she fastened her sword belt, followed by her quiver and checked her bow, before slinging it onto her back.

Aragorn had leapt up immediately and, once Gimli realized where he was and, the task at hand, he too was on his feet.

"Let us go, for they are now far beyond us and we must travel swiftly if we hope to catch them." Legolas urged them to move on, settling to walk beside Gimli.

"Did you sleep well?" Aerlaer asked Aragorn and he nodded.

"Aye, but I still feel weary. Still, we cannot linger, we'll start off at a trotting pace to warm stiff muscles for the next half mile." With that, he moved forward and not yet shifting, she steadily jogged alongside him.

Again, the tracks left by the Uraks were easy to follow and until noon, they ran at a steady pace, companionable silence between them. The day slowly warmed, the climate of Rohan hotter than that of her homeland. Did she still call the Gladden Fields her home? It was a thought which plagued dreams sometimes and she pushed it away.

As the afternoon wore on, Aerlaer noticed Aragorn would pause or slow more frequently for rests and she too found she appreciated them.

Drinking from a stream, she wondered why she felt weary. Her life-force was strong. Did she imagine the slight weariness she felt?

They ran or loped on, under a cloudy sky until they came upon long, treeless slopes. Ahead, the sun began to set on hills, swelling up to form a line. They enemy trail did not diverge from its course, nor did they see any movement save for the River Entwash which wound to their left. No dwellings, either, could be seen in any direction.

As the sun began to set upon hills; swelling up to a line, the ground became harder underfoot and the grass sparser. The trail they followed began to lighten. The Uraks were well out of sight and it was a heavy knowledge in Aerlaer's mind. Why could they not catch them?

As dusk set in and the air cooled, Aragorn signalled them to a halt. He turned and Aerlaer noticed his eyes were dark and face drawn. His stance was slumped and weary. It shocked her. Three hours earlier when they had paused, he had not looked so drained. She swung her gaze to Gimli, noting he swayed upon his feet, using his axe to hold himself upright.

"I must rest, my body and my heart are weary and it is not how a ranger should feel. I fear there is a force lending speed to our foes, but slowing us down. The land does not feel right, it is an eerie quiet, not peaceful. Even the moon does not look or feel right."

Aerlaer had thought the land unsettling too but it was land she was not familiar with. For Aragorn to point out his unease only unsettled her further.

"Rest then. Find your strength." Legolas nodded although she noted the sad note in his voice. At his words, Gimli crumpled to an exhausted heap upon the ground and Aragorn slowly sank to the dry grass.

"Can I help?" She asked worriedly but the Ranger only shook his head.

"Nay, this is the work of Saruman I am certain. This is not a normal weariness from exertion." Aerlaer nodded, hating that his words made sense, that they matched the way she felt.

"Then sleep." She murmured as the Ranger slowly unbuckled and removed his quiver, sighing as he lay down upon the hard ground. The sound of Gimli now sleeping deeply was all that could be heard and Aerlaer moved away, deciding where she should take watch.

"If you wish to rest?" Legolas spoke from behind her. "I can take first watch."

"It is alright." She turned to face him but he stepped closer, a slight frown upon his face.

"Saruman's influence over these lands is vast. I fear the closer we get to Isengard, the stronger they will hinder Aragorn and Gimli." He glanced back to their now fast asleep companions and then back to her. "How do you fare?" She almost wanted to turn away for the way he searched her face.

"I do feel it, not as strongly as Aragorn and Gimli but, the feeling is there, ever trying to wear on me. I am not as energetic as our first day upon the plains." She admitted. "And you?" She peered up at him, seeing now that he too looked uncharacteristically tired.

"I am the same although, I could not tell Aragorn or Gimli, I fear it will dishearten them further and I do not wish to turn back and abandon the Hobbits."

"Then we must remain strong for them so they might draw strength from us in the days to come."

"Sleep now Aerlaer, I will watch over you too." Legolas promised and, with an agreeable nod, she removed her weapons and curled upon her side on the hard ground, cloak wrapping warmly around her.

Legolas stood but two feet from her and, with the knowledge he was close and would ensure their safety, she let her eyes close, that strange weariness pulling her down into sleep.

...

He was weary, it was an uncanny feeling and to add to his state, the night had grown colder as each hour had passed. Although the eerie feeling still lay upon the land, Legolas had not heard or seen danger and, it felt safe.

To pass the time and ward off the cold, he distracted himself by pacing back and forth in a short line, singing Silvan songs of the Greenwood, under his breath. The air misted before him and he let out an involuntary shiver. He was unused to feeling so cold, so tired.

"Legolas, rest now." He turned in his pacing to see Aerlaer sitting up, cloak pooling around her.

"No, Aerlaer, I am alright, continue to sleep." He brushed off her offer, feeling uneasy about letting her take his place. She'd been dangerously weary, her energy, her lifeforce depleted that day the Uraks had pursued her. What if how they felt now was similar? He would not risk her well-being if it were.

"You are cold." She stated. He made to disagree but a small shiver rippled through his body which he knew she saw.

"A little." He admitted. "But I am alright." He insisted again.

"Liar." She said quietly and before he could stop her, she'd leapt up and behind him, placing a hand on each of his biceps and neatly pushed her knee into the back of his.

The action and closeness caught him by surprise and his leg gave out. He did not resist as she gently but firmly pulled his arms down, lowering him to the ground.

"Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before " She sung very softly into his ear before she let go of his arms, rose and took a couple steps to his left, wrapped her cloak around her and resumed the watch.

Smiling, he silently removed his quiver, noting Aerlaer had not her own quiver but just her bow and three arrows in hand. Her casual demeanour was a comfort. Her brief touch had been a bigger comfort, infusing him in warmth which was not there before.

He arranged his cloak tightly about himself and lay down, his tired eyes closing to the soft, soothing notes of the Elven lullaby the elleth sang.

...

Moments before the rise of dawn, Aerlaer felt movement beside where she stood, shifting from one foot to another in the cold air.

"You should have woken me again to swap." He muttered as he stretched and stood.

"It was of no bother." She murmured, holding back a shiver. Truthfully it had been a miserable watch but she would not complain, not when both Merry and Pippin were in graver danger. Not when she lived to feel such things as cold and Boromir did not. Not when both Frodo and Sam now journeyed alone into unknown dangers.

"Surely you are cold?" Legolas questioned and she nodded.

"Yes, but we will be moving again in moments. Ill wake the others." Turning from the other Elf, not particularly liking the overly concerned frown upon his face, she went to Aragorn and shook his shoulders.

"Arwen?" He spoke groggily as his eyes blinked blearily.

"Honestly, Aragorn, we look nothing alike." She replied dryly, causing the Ranger to sit up in surprise.

"Oh, Aerlaer, sorry." She merely shook her head, allowing him a wry smirk as she turned next to Gimli and shook him.

"And if you wake up naming me as some she-Dwarf, you had better know how to run very swiftly." She warned Gimli in jest and he too sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Say what, lass?" He spluttered in confusion. "What she-Dwarf?" Aerlaer didn't answer, instead focusing on refastening her quiver and sword belt. "We must move on." She declared as the others finally seemed capable to travel. Aragorn and Gimli looked as if they had not gained from their rest but Legolas, now she gazed a moment at him, looked less tired. Hopefully they could catch up to their foes. Hopefully both Merry and Pippin were alright.

…

They continued their tracking, now running beside the swiftly flowing Entwash River. Every stride was an effort. Aragorn's muscles felt as if they were weighted down, his actions felt sluggish. Gimli seemed in worse condition, the Dwarf stumbling often over tussocks of grass.

Their path still continued through the rises and dips of the rolling, low hills and far ahead, as they reached a rounded summit, Aragorn noticed a small dark mass in the distance. It was too far away to depict what it was or, which way it moved. Surely it was the Uraks for the mass was in the very direction their trail had been keeping to.

"What do you see and hear with those Elf senses you possess? He asked the two Elves who already gazed, bright eyed towards the dark mass. Aerlaer's delicate horse ears were pricked keenly forward, her body tense and alert, tail swishing back and forth.

"I hear many horses and their hoof beats grow louder though they are a few miles off still yet." She answered.

"Yes, there are one hundred and five and their riders carry metal tipped spears and wear helmets with yellow hair. They are riding back along the path our enemy has taken." Legolas added.

"What will we do? There is nowhere we might hide in this open land and soon they will be upon us." Gimli asked, catching his breath, beside him.

"They are the Rohirrim, when they come we will ask them news of what lies ahead of us. I can see a thin spiral of smoke in the direction they come, something has happened." He mused, feeling both unease and hope. Perhaps the riders had intercepted the Uraks, but if so, what of the Hobbits?

"I cannot see any Hobbits amongst them," Aerlaer noted. "But three horses are riderless." This caused Aragorn's worry to intensify.

"Come, let us leave this hill and wait where we are not so easily seen." He decided and they followed him down to the foot of the hill. Aerlaer shifted back to her Elf form and the four wrapped their Elven cloaks around them and sat huddled together on the dry grass to wait.

"What do you know of these horsemen Aragorn? Will they use their spears on us?" Gimli asked, looking deeply unsettled by the way his eyes kept darting in the direction the riders approached from.

"I have been around them before yes. They are very proud and wilful and protective of their land. Their hearts are brave but true and loyal. They are bold but not cruel but I know not where their allegiances now lie or, how they feel altogether with Saruman in Isengard and Sauron pressing down from Mordor."

"We will soon learn the truth, already they approach." Legolas said and now Aragorn heard the sound of their approach until the hoof beats grew so loud, the very earth shook with the thunder of galloping horses and the cries of men urging them on. He noticed how Aerlaer and, even Legolas watched keenly as the riders swept along the path and then veered towards the bottom of the downs where the four companions hunched, camouflaged by the elven material of their cloaks.

In paired formation, the galloped past, long limbed and strong like the horses they rode, they all carried a spear, a sword at their side and on their back a painted shield. They wore chain and armour and under the helms upon their heads, just as Legolas had described, their hair was a pale yellow, streaming like banners behind them.

As all but a few riders passed the place in which they hid, Aragorn stood, throwing his cloak back and called out loudly. "What news from the north? Rider's of Rohan!"

With exceptional speed and skill, the riders checked their horses and wheeled them around in unison. Slowly, the Elves and Gimli stood too and Aragorn motioned them to keep their weapons down as they found themselves in the center of a ring of horseman. The Rohirrim rode their steeds ever closer towards the center in which they stood, now without hope of escape. Simultaneously the horses turned and stopped and the riders pointed their great spears in level to their hearts. There was certainly no escape past the thicket of sharp spears and he glimpsed his companions shifting uneasily.

One man rode slightly forward, his helmet bearing the symbol of a white horse and, from its peak, pure white horse hair fell like a tail. His eyes, beneath his helm were dark and wary.

"What business does a Man, a Dwarf and two Elves have in the Riddermark?" He observed them as they stared up at him. "Speak quickly!" The rider commanded.

"Give me your name horse master, and I will give you mine." Gimli rumbled out defiantly and Aragorn inwardly groaned. He laid a warning hand upon the Dwarf's arm. They did not need unnecessary trouble.

The rider dismounted from his horse and strode toward Gimli, towering above him. Aragorn noted he was as easily as tall as Legolas who had tensed beside him, his body shifting ever so slightly on an angle to half obscure Aerlaer from the dismounted rider.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The tall rider threatened and air shifted beside Aragorn as, with the blink of an eye, Legolas had raised his bow, an arrow knocked and aimed to the rider before them.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas stated, his low voice dangerous. At once the circle of riders thrust their spears forward so the four could barely move. A spear glinted mere inches before Aragorn's eyes, held unwavering by a stony eyed rider. Suddenly the horses took two full steps back. With low cries of surprise, the riders tried to urge them forward but, the creatures only took another two steps back, their heads bowed.

"What sorcery is this that you put upon our steeds?" The commander asked fearfully, eyes darting from Legolas to Aerlaer. "You two Elves, speak!" He demanded, now clutching at a sword strapped to his hip.

"I simply asked them politely if they could step back. My friends felt overcrowded." Aerlaer spoke nonchalantly as she let the cowl of her cloak fall and the morning sun hit her hair." Aragorn waited with baited breath for their reaction. Edhelroch were revered by the Rohirrim, he hoped an allegiance of old still held. There was a collective gasp from more than half the riders.

"Lady Elfhorse, forgive me, the man bowed to Aerlaer humbly. "Lower your weapons." He commanded to his riders. "Do not raise them again." Aragorn quietly sighed in relief and shifted forward slightly.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He gestured to the Dwarf. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Prince Legolas, from the Woodland realm and Princess Aerlaer of the Edhelroch." No one spoke as the commander eyed them curiously, his gaze more often flickering to Aerlaer, as if he could not quite believe she stood before him. Aragorn supposed to see an Elf, let alone an Elfhorse in Rohan in this day and age was incomprehensible. She may have just ensured their safe passage.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn added, in case these riders still thought otherwise. The commander standing before them sighed.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Slowly removing his helm to reveal long, dark blonde hair which fell in waves, a little shorter than Legolas's hair. "Not even his own kin" Aragorn noted a similarity in features to King Théoden. He was not very old however, perhaps later twenties but he had an heir of importance about him but it was not overbearing. He now gazed at Aragorn thoughtfully as if trying to decide on his next course of action.

"I am Éomer." He gave them a brief, small smile before continuing. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." Éomer eyed Legolas and Aerlaer intently. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Aragorn supposed the rider had not encountered Elves.

"We are not spies nor are we enemies. We simply track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aerlaer spoke up, eying Éomer cautiously.

"The Uraks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." The commander replied bluntly and Aragorn felt his heart sink.

"But there were two Hobbits, did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked frantically. By the confused look upon Éomer's face, he realised he would not know what a Hobbit was.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." He explained, hoping beyond hope they had seen their small, innocent friends.

"We left none alive." Éomer quietly replied. Around Aragorn, his three companions seemed to physically slump, the news a shock and pain to them as it was to him. How could that be? How could those two Hobbits, so full of life, possibly be dead?

"We piled the carcasses and burned them." Éomer pointed to the black smoke in the distance. "I am sorry." He added quietly, looking at Aragorn with remorse. It was hard gazing back when this man and his own riders had potentially slain his two companions. Even though, the action was an innocent one, its only intent to protect their own lands and own people. Éomer suddenly let put three short, sharp whistles.

"Hasufel! Arod!" A dark chestnut and a light grey horse emerged and walked up to the commander. He took their reins and handed the chestnut to Aragorn and the grey to Legolas. Aragorn automatically laid a hand upon the horse's neck. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." Éomer nodded to them solemnly. "Farewell."

As he mounted his horse he turned back to them. "Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands." The commander then spoke orders to his riders and within moments Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Aerlaer stood alone with the two horses. Hope. All they had now was hope and yet, Éomer had none left. Just what had befallen the once proud realm of Rohan?

…

Aerlaer, noticing the two horses flicking their ears back and forth nervously, shifted into horse form and walked up to them. She greeted them politely in their language, blowing into each's nostrils and allowing them to do the same. "Do not be afraid, I am Aerlaer, daughter of Falas and my companions are Aragorn, the dark-haired man, Legolas, the flaxen haired Elf and Gimli, the chestnut haired dwarf. They are good people and I trust them with my life and you will both be safe in their hands."

"I am Arod, son of Arnen and, this is Hasufel." The grey thought to her. "We would be honored to carry your friends." He dipped his head yet his ears flickered curiously to Legolas who lightly held the end of his long reins.

"I have heard tale the Elves are fairer riders even than the men of my plains. Be it true?" The grey asked and Aerlaer tilted her head to Legolas who watched with both curiosity and an urgency to move on, in his eyes.

"Legolas is kind and thoughtful." She replied, not having witnessed the riding skill of the other Elf, but simply trusting what she knew of him. "Aragorn is a fine rider." She assured the chestnut as she moved aside.

"Horses, humph. Rather sit in those tedious boats again." Gimli grumbled as Arod snuffed him curiously.

"Legolas is the better rider, Gimli, ride with him." Aragorn instructed as he lightly swung into the chestnut's saddle after checking his saddle and girth. Legolas lithely sprang upon the grey and then helped Gimli clamor up behind him. Turning to the smoke, Aerlaer signaled to the others to set off, quickly settling into a fleet gallop towards the now charred enemies they had pursued for many miles.

…

They arrived at a large, smoldering pile of charred bodies and all three horses snorted as the stench of burnt flesh flooded their senses. Gimli felt his stomach roil in fear as the wood-Elf helped him from the tall horse.

He strode forward carefully, towards the tangle of bodies, catching his breath as his senses were overpowered. Ignoring it, he carefully began to pull out and pick up items from the pile as too did the Elves, their eyes seeking intently yet with the same dread he felt. Aragorn strode around the pile, looking at the ground.

At length, Gimli spied a familiar strip of leather and its remains charred but bronze buckle still intact. "It's the remains of one of their little belts. "Gimli's voice broke as he looked forlorn at the leather in his hands. This proved they had been too late. Tears stung his eyes and the Elves turned away as Aragorn took let out a sharp breath and strode off, hands upon his head. They were too late. A quite sob choked him as he held on tightly to the belt. All which remained to show either Hobbit had existed at all.

He heard Legolas murmuring nearby, in his Elven tongue, his tone soft and filled with sorry and he momentarily wondered what the Elf spoke of when Aragorn, who had now paced quite some way from them, let out an anguished cry and sent a helm nearby flying. Gimli watched as the Ranger crumpled to his knees, bowing his head.

For a long time, none of them spoke or moved. Gimli stared down at the charred belt, tears now darkening parts of the intact leather. They had failed them. They had not been fast enough and had failed them.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other." Aragorn spoke clear enough that Gimli heard him. He nodded to himself, realising the Ranger must have discovered the place in which the two little Hobbits had been slain. They would not have stood a chance over those great spears the Rohirrim carried.

 _Funny, those horse riders didn't say they'd seen any Hobbits._ Gimli glanced up at this thought, to Aragorn, finding the Ranger to be standing again, moving about staring intently at the ground. He began moving along on his hands and knees.

"Their hands were bound and they crawled." Aragorn noted, pointing to the grass and Gimli made his way to the Ranger, as did the Elves. Aragorn strode a few more paces before bending to pull a ratty, shredded rope from the ground. There was another shredded piece still at his feet.

"Their bonds were cut." Aragorn looked to them holding the severed rope excitedly. Gimli felt hope rekindling as he followed the Ranger. "They ran over here… and were followed." Gimli's heart pounded. Followed could not bode well for them.

"The tracks lead away from the battle!" Aragorn exclaimed, beginning to jog, following a trail Gimli could not possibly see. Aerlaer ran at his side and Gimli hurried to run with Legolas, just behind them. They cleared a small rise, a flat plain stretching out ahead and looming after that, a great dark forest.

"They must be in Fangorn Forest." Aragorn murmured, his voice hopeful yet, Gimli felt unease has he looked to the foreboding fringes of that forest.

"Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" He voiced his fears to the others.

"Let us hope any madness ended here and they are safe among the trees." Aerlaer replied. She turned and called to the two horses which stood where they had left them. Within moments they had cantered to halt expectantly by both Ranger and wood-Elf.

"Now we have hope once more." He spoke quietly, more to himself as he allowed the Elf to help him again, onto the monstrous horse.


	22. Fangorn Forest

**Thanks for the review, Savage Kill! This update comes to you from 3.50am Aussie time. ha ha oh I'm going to feel it later! :D**

* * *

The sun was now high in the sky as they stood at the edge of Fangorn forest, the trees looming dark before them. Legolas was more than eager to walk beneath these trees, already he could smell and sense that this was no young forest.

As he walked, with Aerlaer by his side, it felt as if the trees closed in behind them. They were as if brooding, distrustful, wild, nothing like the trees of his homeland. These trees surely had not felt the presence of Elves in centuries.

"I do not like this at all." Gimli muttered warily as he peered into the forests darkness from Legolas's other side.

"We will search a while until the light grows too dim, and then we will sleep on the edge of Fangorn overnight and search again tomorrow." Aragorn murmured.

"I think we will be safe, no enemy would dare enter this forest." Aerlaer spoke reverently as she ran her fingers over gnarled bark. Did he imagine it or did the tree move at her gentle touch?

" I agree, this forest is old, very old. Full of memory… and anger." He mused, gazing up into the green fused light of the heavy canopy.

"I think they are older than us. I feel more like an Elfling." The elleth gave him a nudge which instantly brought his head from the leaves above. He glanced at her, wondering just what kind of Elfling she had been.

"This forest is certainly older than the trees of the Greenwood." He ran his own hand over dark, course bark and felt tingling life. A baritone-like sound resonated about them and Legolas smiled, catching Aerlaer's eye. She too smiled, tracing her fingers over a smooth barked, younger tree.

"What's going on! who is that?" Gimli cried out in alarm, raising his axe in defence before him.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Aerlaer explained softly but the Dwarf spun as another baritone sound came from his left.

"Gimli!" Aragorn hissed as Legolas felt mild hostility in the next tree he touched.

"Huh?" The Dwarf cried out warily.

"Lower your axe." The Ranger advised saving Legolas from telling the Dwarf himself. Gimli did as he was bid, hurriedly lowering his weapon.

"They have feelings, my friend." Legolas chuckled, noting how the trees now calmed. "The Elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Aragorn, who they followed as he tracked, turned back and flashed him a smile. Legolas never thought he'd have such a conversation with a Dwarf!

"Talking trees." Gimli scoffed. "What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Legolas shook his head at his short friend and Aragorn chuckled but his mirth was cut short, catching Legolas's attention.

"These are strange tracks." The Ranger muttered and he, Aerlaer and Gimli moved to peer down at where Aragorn now knelt. The tracks he had found appeared to be great, flat prints of a rough oval shape. There were five more of these strange imprints and then nothing. Aragorn let out a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe we should ask the trees." Aerlaer suggested.

"Yes, I should have thought of that sooner. Do so, Aerlaer, if they are inclined to talk back." Legolas watched as the elleth walked a few paces away to stand before younger tree, but still old, nonetheless.

"What's the lass doing?" Gimli asked curiously.

"Many Elves can communicate to the trees, much like how we awoke them. See how she places her hands upon its bark. She is forming a connection to the tree's being." He watched as the elleth's eyes closed, a look of concentration upon her fair face.

"She speaks now through her thoughts. Trees cannot see or hear but they can still sense feelings or movement about them." Gimli nodded thoughtfully beside him. After quite some moments, a smile touched the elleth's lips and she moved away from the tree.

"Two, innocent souls have passed safely this way during the night." Legolas let out a small, relieved sigh.

"That must be the Hobbits!" Gimli exclaimed jubilantly.

"What else, Aerlaer?" Aragorn pressed.

"They are in safe care. I do not understand what that means and my new friend could not explain it. The forest is safe here, we are welcomed and the trees welcome you too, as I, as light." Legolas snapped his gaze to her fully but she merely grinned.

"Trees have strange names for Elves." He murmured.

"Let us search a little further." Aragorn decided and following the Ranger, they moved on.

They walked two miles in when they came upon a stream and followed it, in the hope the Hobbits had remained by a water source. stream and decided to follow it down into a gully in case the hobbits had followed the water themselves.

Still they saw no sign of their friends and so changed direction, travelling on a diagonal. It was a comfort knowing that somewhere, the Hobbits were safe, but he wished they could find them. Unfortunately, as they passed through a small clearing and glimpsed the sky, it became apparent the hour had grown late.

"We must return to the horses, soon it will be too dark to search. We can resume in the morning. Wherever the Hobbits may be, I imagine they too will take rest." Aragorn turned, gazing through the trees, back the way they had come. "Let us take a diagonal path back to the edge of the forest, from there, Aerlaer can call the horses. This way we may cover more ground." Legolas felt better by this idea as they began walking after Aragorn once more. Retracing their steps would have been counterproductive.

"I think there's a waterfall up ahead." Legolas noted as the melodious sound of fast falling water met his ears. Sure enough, as they continued, they found another stream and, as it too led the way they travelled, they followed it. The rushing sound grew louder and soon they pushed through dense foliage to reveal a secluded pool of sparkling water.

The fall was simple and small but beautiful nonetheless. Aragorn scouted carefully about for any tracks while Gimli called both Hobbits names and he and Aerlaer listened intently but, aside from birds singing and the water falling, they received no answer that the Hobbits were near.

Their path travelled upward now as they followed an animal track away from the water's edge. The trees were thinning, becoming younger and within half a mile, they stood, once again, at the edge of the forest. The sun was now setting and the green and golden plains before them were lit up. The land was beautiful, in its own way but Legolas preferred the forest.

Aerlaer shifted, cantering quite a distance away, along the tree line and then, Legolas lost sight of her as she was obscured in a dip in the terrain.

"She won't go far, will she?" He asked Aragorn, feeling his stomach twist nervously now he could not see the elleth.

"Yeh getting yeh pointy ears in a twist, Legolas?" Gimli jabbed him in the ribs and he moved to the side.

"No, of course not." He bit out. "We just should not separate, it might not be safe." To his relief, the Edhelroch reappeared on the following rise and a he heard her call on the air. Two, deeper calls answered hers and within a few moments, moments which felt like hours to Legolas who still did not like that the elleth was out there alone, she came galloping back towards them, the grey and chestnut horses following behind her.

As Aerlaer shifted back to Elf, the grey horse, Arod, slid to a halt before him, nuzzling his hands. Legolas laughed lightly, murmuring a hello to the tall horse. He quite liked him, he had beautiful, long striding paces and an honest face, his brown eyes kind. Yet he held himself proudly and he had confirmation which hinted at Meara blood.

"We'll camp just here, a few paces in the trees." Aragorn declared as he led the chestnut into the tree line. Legolas followed, Arod bumping at his shoulder.

"I think he likes you, laddy." Gimli commented with a rumble of laughter.

"Of course he does, Legolas is likable." His heart both froze and melted at the flash of a smile and words the elleth so easily bestowed upon him. She thought him likable? Unsure what to say, not wishing to reply as a fool would, he looked to the ground, just ahead of where he walked. How likable did she think of him? The question blazed in his mind but he would not ask it.

"I think whatever wore us down as we pursued the Uraks, has been lifted." Aragorn commented.

"Aye, yeh right, although I'm still looking forward to a rest. It's been a trying day." Gimli answered. Now Legolas thought of it, he realised he did feel a little better. The lack of proper rest over the past few nights he did mildly feel. Surely Aerlaer did too.

Carefully he untacked Arod and used his fingers to scratch at the areas of light sweat which had formed behind the horse's ears and at his girth and received a contented sigh from his new friend. Once Hasufel too was untacked, both horses dropped and rolled in a bare patch which still caught the last rays of the sun, before settling to crop at nearby grass.

"Food would be nice." Gimli muttered and Legolas felt bad for the Dwarf. Aragorn would likely be hungry too. Legolas was but he could last longer, as all his kin could, without sustenance.

"I could perhaps find you something? Mushrooms or berries?" He offered.

"Nay, lad, kind offer but think I'll sleep. couldn't keep me eyes open to have a meal." With that, the Dwarf sank to the ground, removing his helm to set at his side.

"I'll take first watch if you will take second watch, Aerlaer?" She nodded.

"I will take a third watch, to afford you both more rest." Aragorn intoned. "You both look weary. Are you well?" The Ranger stared searchingly at him before glancing to Aerlaer.

"Well enough." the elleth replied as Legolas shrugged and nodded. Aragorn did not look overly convinced but let it go, removing his weapons.

"I can take first watch, if you wish to rest." Aerlaer murmured quietly so Aragorn would not hear.

"No, you have had less rest than I." He glanced down at her, warmed by her offer.

"Will you sing a little again?" The elleth's eyes flickered up questioningly before glancing away. "Like you did last night." She added quickly. Legolas was caught off guard by her odd question.

"I can, if you wish?" She nodded.

"It's nice." She murmured. "Like being back in a realm." She walked away suddenly, her focus on undoing her sword belt and to keep from staring after her in confusion, he looked to the two grazing horses. Was she homesick? He remembered again, she had no home and it was a painful thought.

He turned back to find his companions were now all resting, Aerlaer, shifting her hair to one side as she settled under her cloak. He recalled just how soft that hair was from the day he had found her. He bet, now it was clean, it was all the softer. He turned away once more so he could begin his watch, softly beginning a long lament he hoped the elleth would like about the trees of Valinor.

…

"Aragorn, wake up." He started as a hand gently shook at his shoulder. The air was cool on his face and the night quiet. He sat up as Aerlaer peered at him, her eyes bright as always. What he would give for it to have been Arwen awakening him. To simply still be in Imladris but all that was gone. Arwen would be well on her way to the sea, to sail. Just as he had bid her too. "Aragorn? Are you alright? If you need to rest-"

"No, I am fine, rest now, Aerlaer." He quickly stood, silently taking up his weapons which rested near where Legolas lay, features relaxed in sleep. Nonetheless, the wood-Elf shifted slightly, Aragorn's actions still half rousing him. "Go back to sleep, mellon." He murmured before moving away to start his watch.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aerlaer removing her weapons and then dropping down to the ground, a couple feet from where Legolas lay, her waves of hair cascading about her. She was tall for an elleth but Legolas, being taller even than himself, made the elleth look small. With a wry smile, he turned to scan the dark forest, wondering if Saruman truly had left them in peace now.

An hour past and Aragorn turned his gaze to sweep across the plains, picking out the two horses, heads down, resting. He turned now to his three companions. Gimli snored steadily, rolled away facing the plains. Aerlaer lay stretched out, hair in disarray, facing Legolas and the wood-Elf lay upon his back, one arm flung over his torso, the other above his head. Aragorn smirked, Legolas could sleep upon sharp rocks and still look as if he slept upon a cloud. Content that they all slept, he made to turn again to the forest but movement caught his eye.

He looked back as Legolas shifted, rolling onto his side, flinging his arm towards the elleth he now faced. It fell short of her as he muttered something incoherent. Aerlaer too shifted about, her arm leaving her side to rest on the grass before her, brushing against Legolas's hand. Aragorn blinked. Was he seeing things, was he tired? He looked again but, his eyes did not deceive him, Legolas had entwined his fingers with Aerlaer's and a contented smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

Aragorn could not look away, had something been going on between the Elves, right under his nose? He could not see how that was possible, but the evidence was before him. The Elves seemed to fall back to deeper sleep and he smiled to himself, finally turning back to the forest, wondering how he would broach a certain topic with Legolas next time he got his friend alone.

…

Birdsong awoke Aerlaer and she slowly blinked her eyes open to the dawn light. It was the latest she had awoken in weeks and the best she had slept since Lothlórien. Legolas lay, still sleeping but two feet from her, cheek resting upon his hands. She was sure she had not settled so closely to him after her watch. He must have moved or perhaps she had? She supposed it was no worse than the time along the Anduin she had fallen asleep against him. Smiling at how innocent he seemed, she sat up quietly and strapped on her weapons.

Gimli was up, puffing on his pipe, gazing out at the plains and Aragorn slept again. Recalling the nearby waterfall, Aerlaer decided a run was in order, before the others were up. Gathering the two water-skins they carried, she walked up to the Dwarf.

"Gimli." He started with fright, turning to face her.

"What's wrong lass?" He asked warily.

"Everything is fine; I think we are quite safe too. So much so, I am going to fill these with water from the nearby waterfall. Do not fret if I am not back within half an hour, I wish for a run and a swim to wash off the taint of Urak blood I feel I've been carrying for the past four days."

"Ah very well." said the Dwarf gruffly. "Just keep your weapons at hand."

"I'll be fine." She laughed quietly and skipped away to enter the forest.

Shifting, she ran fleetly through the still dark forest, her keen eyes seeing easily where to tread and her ears telling her the direction of the fall. She bounded down into the low gully and along the stream, following it up towards the fall.

Brushing through the deep green plant-life, she shifted, placing the three water-skins upon a large stone. Glancing about, she removed her weapons and then, with another cautionary glance, her garments. Hoping the water would not be too cold, she stepped out onto another rock and dove into the deep waters beside the fall.

It was not so cold and with a grin, she resurfaced before diving down again to swim along the pebbled bottom, revelling in the feeling of water filtering through her hair, cleaning it, cleaning her. She resurfaced again to quickly wash and then simply enjoyed the water, swimming lazily as the morning brightened.

…

Legolas had awoken and Aragorn still slept while Gimli was up, sitting a little way off. He glanced around, stretching from his decent rest. Where was Aerlaer? Her weapons were gone. Feeling confused and a little of the same anxiety he felt when she had run off to fetch the horses, he leapt up, looking towards the horses. She was not with them. Quickly he strode towards the Dwarf.

"Gimli, where is Aerlaer?

"Eh, finally up, are we?" He received a smug grin. "The lass beat you at rising, went down to that waterfall to fill the water-skins."

"How long ago? Legolas implored. He'd not noticed her awaken. He had been sleeping deeply though.

"Ah, well, nearly half an hour." The Dwarf replied nonchalantly. His nerves tripled.

"She shouldn't take so long to fill two skins, I'm going to go look for her." Heart thudding nervously, he took off at an instant run, nocking an arrow to his bow in the process. What if something had happened? Why did she go off alone?

Legolas ran as quickly as the overgrown forest would allow, hastily, through the thick undergrowth, he sprang within sight of the falls and its pool and his heart stopped.

Aimed directly at him, from the water before him, was an arrow, knocked to an Elven bow which closely resembled his own, held steadily sideways and above the surface of the pool of water which Aerlaer was immersed in. Immersed in, wearing… He spun around, lowering his own weapon, heart now slamming into his chest.

"Forgive me, had I known I would not have approached as I did, I would have called out." He rushed out his words, hearing how they stumbled over one another as he tried to explain himself. He'd seen nothing compromising but to see her at all, like that, was compromising enough.

"Lucky for you, I heard you coming." She laughed but it was not her usual carefree laugh, nor was it strained or angry. _She sounds nervous. Well of course she should sound nervous, surprised even, I have just blundered in like a fool!_

"Uh, yes, lucky. I am terribly sorry, Aerlaer." She only laughed again.

"You can turn around; no harm has really been done." Nervously he did as she bid. She had propped her bow and its arrow up on rocks and now propped her folded arms on the rock and rested her head on them, gazing up at him, eyes sparkling.

He wanted to gulp but surely, she would notice. Her long hair, now dark with water, cascaded like liquid silk down her bare shoulders and back to float upon the water. Morning sunlight refracted off the spray from the fall beside her, dappling her skin in shimmering rainbows. She was, Eru, he could not decide on the perfect word to describe such wonder.

"Did not Gimli tell you I was filling the water skins and then going for a swim to wash? Aerlaer asked, causing him to quickly shift his gaze fully to her eyes. Don't blush, do not blush, do not stutter, he schooled his features hoping he appeared serene. He did not feel serene. He was in utter turmoil.

"Gimli failed to mention you were also swimming." He replied in what he thought sounded like a calm voice, despite his mouth having gone completely dry.

"Oh... well he must have forgotten I told him that." Aerlaer mused, tilting her head a little to gaze up at him better. There were drops of water clinging to her long lashes.

"Hmm it would seem so." He replied, feeling far less amused than he imagined the Dwarf was. He had a sneaking suspicion Gimli had not forgotten. She gazed up at him, worrying at her bottom lip. It did nothing to make the situation any easier.

"Well, um, if you like, you can take the water skins back with you." She nodded to where they rested beside her quiver and removed garments. Proof she truly wore nothing but the water which encompassed her. "I was about to get out anyway but…well you appeared." She gave another small, light, nervous laugh. It was endearing. He really did not need her to be more endearing than she already was in his opinion.

"I can do that." He tore his gaze from hers and moved to retrieve the two skins. They were sill empty.

"I haven't quite got to filling them yet." Nodding, he knelt at the rock's edge and unstoppered one to fill it, followed by the second. "Did you see any new signs of the Hobbits?" Legolas looked down at her from where he was kneeling. He was only a couple feet from where she rested her arms on the rock, her bright eyes looking up questioningly and innocent

"The Hobbits were not my main concern, it was you I was searching for." He said, carefully keeping his eyes on hers. A confused look settled on her face and he explained. "Gimli said you had been gone nearly half an hour and I know no one takes that long to just fill water-skins. I was worried for your safety." he finished quietly, not mentioning just how terrified he had been moments before.

She flashed him a, was it a shy smile? "Oh, um, thanks." Manwë, I need to leave here before I do something foolish! He stood quickly.

"I will see you back at the campsite soon." He turned and ran off back into the trees, forcing himself not to look back, heart still pounding in his chest.

Legolas stormed into the camp area and walked straight to the two horses which he re-tied the water skins to, Aragorn having clearly tacked them both.

"Ah I see you have the skins, but where might Aerlaer be?" Gimli enquired innocently.

"Bathing." He replied stiffly, refusing to look at his infuriating, so called, friend. "Although, you forgot to mention that small piece of information before I left."

"Oh? Did I?" Legolas turned and glared at him, hard.

"Yes." He narrowed his glare. "I found out the hard way." He muttered, looking away, embarrassed.

"Oh well, no harm done was there?" Gimli implore. Legolas thought about it. Aerlaer had not been offended, perhaps as embarrassed as he but no more.

"I guess not." He begrudged.

"Ah well there you go and, I'm sure the lass changed to horse form anyway." Gimli added. Legolas froze at that revelation.

"Well, no. She didn't shift." He murmured, surprised. _Why didn't she shift?_

Aragorn walked past, clapping him hard on the shoulder with a chuckle. "Well then, my dear friend, consider yourself very lucky." He grinned wickedly as he made his way around to Hasufel's side.

"How do you mean?" Legolas hissed at him, feeling bewildered. _Why hadn't she shifted?_

The Ranger only laughed deeply. "Well for starters she didn't shoot an arrow into your chest, but that does not surprise me." He winked at him, his look knowing and Legolas wondered just what his friend knew, which he didn't.

"She may as well have shot me." He muttered quietly to himself as he surveyed the plains, trying to push all thoughts of her from his mind.

He heard light footfalls on leaves and whipped his head around as Aerlaer stepped out from the tree line. He immediately noticed she only wore a white dress which fell lightly to her bare feet. Its design was also white and intricate lace woven into the material. Unlike the collared, blue-grey dress she had been wearing, this dress rested straight, exposing her fine collarbones and toned shoulders. He quickly drew his gaze to her face, receiving a quick, small smile as she passed him, retrieving her cloak and donning it before stuffing her dress into the afforded pouch of her quiver, strap set up.

"I saw no new signs that the Hobbits had passed towards the waterfall. I think today we search away from the fall, to its right. We'll leave Arod and Hasufel here again where they have the safety of the plain."

"It is a good plan, Aerlaer." Aragorn replied, striding towards the trees. "Let us hope today we find Merry and Pippin."

"Aye, we better!" Gimli agreed, following the Ranger. Legolas paused, waiting for the elleth while she spoke with the horses. She then turned and, sending him another of those heart-stopping smiles, jogged to his side to re-enter the forest. This infatuation had to end soon or it would be his utter undoing.

* * *

 _ **I've noticed I've had a few new followers since starting this rewrite, especially in the past couple weeks. Glad to have you all on board and, reviews are always welcome, especially since I have been adding a lot of new material to each chapter.**_

 _ **A xx**_


	23. The White Wizard

_**ForeverTeamEdaward13 - Thanks. What do you think? Do you prefer how I'm rewriting this or how it was? I must say, I am enjoying throwing little hints into all these chapters leading to what is to come.**_

 _ **silverwolfighter00 - Thank you, I know just what you mean! I really should do some work! Glad you are enjoying it. To Rohan! Well, you know, after Gandalf appears and all. Happy reading.**_

 _ **WickedGreene13 - This is just a random message for you: oh my freaking gosh I'm auditioning for Wicked on Sunday and have currently been belting out Defying Gravity! I actually gave myself a headache from all the singing practice! :D**_

* * *

"This stream must hail from somewhere beyond that waterfall." Aragorn mused, as Aerlaer came to stand beside him. She looked the way the water flowed, quietly nodding. She still felt a little embarrassed over the waterfall incident with Legolas.

No harm had been done, but she nearly had been about to leave the water when he appeared. Although, she supposed, it was better he than some enemy! She didn't particularly like the feeling of being compromised near enemies. Legolas was no threat though, he had been as embarrassed as she had been, perhaps more?

"Aerlaer?" Aragorn spoke and quickly she turned from her thoughts, to him. "Were you listening?"

"No?" She murmured, realising she had missed something. He gave her a strange look and she held in a grimace. She never forgot the task at hand!

"Should we continue along the stream?"

"Aren't you the tracker?" She tilted her head with a half smirk. He frowned again, studying her as Gimli gave a quiet snort of laughter. "It's worth following; I still think they would have remained near water." He nodded and they continued.

They had been wandering the forest for the past three hours and the trees and foliage bellow were close and grew wildly. The trees accepted their presence though and the forest fascinated Aerlaer. Birdlife was abundant and here and there, large butterflies graced them with their presence. It was a forest untouched by Man and, even Elf. It was beautiful. She longed to climb the trees or go off exploring but the Hobbits had to be found.

"Look!" Aragorn halted and called out to the others excitedly as she gazed down to see a perfect set of small footprints.

"This is good tidings!" Gimli said happily as he came to stand at her other side. Aerlaer glanced towards Legolas as Aragorn knelt to examine the footprints. The Elf had been very quiet but he flashed her a small smile of relief by Aragorn's findings.

"The tracks are two days old." Aragorn declared, standing and walking away from the stream, eyes intently on the ground. "It appears it is here that the Hobbits left the stream."

"Let us go on." Said Legolas and, with Aragorn leading the way once more, they left the stream. Although the tracks were two days old, it did not dishearten Aerlaer, the Hobbits were surely alive and close!

She walked, completely focused again, listening intently for any noise and, every now and then, Aragorn would call out the Hobbits names but no answers came. Still there was a track to follow and for now, it was enough.

At length, they came to a ridge which had moss covered rocks, resembling large steps. There was a platform near to the top and without waiting, Aerlaer leapt up the rocks, surprised to find Legolas following closely behind. The ridge was high and it reached higher than the trees in that area which meant Aerlaer had a full view about her. It was the disturbed earth and moss atop the flat rock which intrigued her more.

"I am almost certain Merry and Pippin have been up here. There are marks but there are strange marks also, like those we saw yesterday." She moved about, intently scanning the ground. "Here is a Hobbit print." She exclaimed, turning to Legolas. The other Elf was busy surveying the land beyond the tree line, towards the plains. He was frowning wistfully.

"We have journeyed a long way around. We could have arrived here safer if we had left the great river on the second or third day and struck west." He said with a tinge of bitterness in his voice. "We could have avoided Boromir's death." She felt her heart twist as she looked too where he did.

"Few can see where their road will lead them until they come to its end." Aerlaer murmured, remembering Gandalf saying those very words to Frodo, not so long ago. She looked in the direction of Mordor, wondering just how Sam and Frodo fared.

"And we did not wish to come to Fangorn originally." Gimli spoke up from below and she gazed back to Legolas who merely nodded, still seeming bitter. He whipped his head suddenly towards the trees in which they had come, dark eyes widening. Aerlaer followed his gaze, catching movement, a shadow of grey among the darker trees.

"Yet here we are and nicely caught in the net." He said just loud for Aragon and Gimli to hear from below the ledge. "Look." He gestured to the trees from the way they had just come.

"Look at what?" Gimli grumbled, failing to see what the elves saw.

"There in the trees." Aerlaer replied, her eyes growing wide, a feeling of unease stirring.

"Where? I have not Elf eyes." The dwarf called up to them gruffly, his voice loud, too loud.

"Hush! Speak more softly!" Legolas warned quietly and motioned to Aerlaer to descent the platform after him. She followed closely, clutching her bow.

"Do you not see him passing between the trees?" Legolas murmured warily as he pointed to where the grey cloaked figure meandered.

"I see him now." Gimli said, his voice now hushed. "He is clad in grey rags which is why I did not see him before."

"Eomer said he roamed, clad as an old man, a begger." Aragorn murmured as with dread, they realised who it was.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas confirmed in a low whisper. "Aerlaer, you should hide, if it were his Uraks who set upon your herd-"

"I'm not hiding." She hissed and as he drew an arrow, he glared at her.

"This is no time for heroics." He replied with a fierceness which surprised her. "Hide behind those rocks." She narrowed her eyes at him and drew her own arrow.

"We are all a part of this." She whispered as the figure came closer. The other Elf gazed at her a moment, not looking particularly happy, but he nodded. "Stay beside me." He muttered lowly and she found herself nodding.

"Do not let him speak; he will put a spell on us." Aragorn whispered to them as he quietly withdrew his sword. Gimli already held his axe at the ready. At that moment, the stooped figure quickened his walk, coming directly at them, arriving with surprising speed to stand upon a low, flat rock before them.

"Now!" Cried Gimli. "Stop him Legolas!" The Elf made to release his arrow but it fell short, without any momentum. Quickly Aerlaer aimed and released her own but the grey cloaked figures blue eyes caught her and her arrow simply disintegrated. Before she could grab another, her arm was grasped and she was pulled with force, behind Legolas as the Wizard produced his staff, white light flaring before them.

Aragorn raised his sword and ran forward but stopped with a cry of pain and shock, dropping his weapon quickly as Gimli suddenly dropped his axe, his arms seeming limp. They were no match for the Wizard and Aerlaer's heart pounded, unsure what would come next, feeling Legolas's hand tighten around hers.

…

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits?" He gazed curiously down at the four wary companions. Their gazes became slightly baffled as they stared up at him, blinking at the light emitting from his staff. "Don't stare as if you have never heard such a name before. You have, as have I." He continued, noting how the four unconsciously moved nearer to one another. _They have grown close._ "They climbed up here the day before yesterday and they met someone they did not expect." He tilted his head sideways at them. "Does that comfort you?" Still they stared up at him, no trust in their eyes. _Ah yes, they likely think I am Saruman, no wonder the early hostility. "_ And now you would like to know where your companions have been taken? I assure you they are quite safe." He placed a hand over the staff and the glow slowly dimmed until it was gone. Blinking, the four companions stared now in utter shock. It was slightly amusing, especially to see Elves so very stunned.

"It cannot be?" Muttered the Ranger, more to himself as the Greenwood Prince let go of the Edhelroch Princess's hand and sank to one knee, head bowed.

"Mithrandir, forgive me! I mistook you for Saruman." His voice was filled with anguish and remorse and he felt a tug of his own remorse at startling the four.

"I am Saruman, or rather Saruman as he should have been. He answered just before the elleth leapt forward, enveloping him in an accepting embrace. A smile twitched at his mouth. Impulsive creature she was.

"You truly are invincible, old friend." There was joy in her voice. "Please forgive me for shooting at you." She let go, quickly stepping back towards the others.

"You fell." Aragorn uttered, still in shock.

"Through fire and water, yes." He nodded. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." He paused as he recalled the battle he'd had with the demon creature. It had been vicious, terrifying but, he had slain his foe.

"Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth." He smiled at the four figures who were staring at him in wonder. "But it was not the end. I felt light in me again. He stepped down from the low rock. "I've been sent back until my task is done and I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide." He gave them all a small smile.

"Gandalf " Aragorn said reverently.

"Gandalf?" He played with the name on his tongue. "That is what they used to call me, Gandalf the Grey." He smiled again. "I am Gandalf the White. Now come, let us sit, I have not yet heard tidings of how you have fared since I last saw you. Do fill me in." He sat upon the rock he had stood upon and, like the youngsters they all were to him, the Ranger, Dwarf and two Elves sat before him, their eyes bright with a joy which warmed his heart.

As Aragorn gave an account of all that had happened, Gandalf quietly observed the four companions before him, noting their friendships and bonds had strengthened greatly. He noted, when Aragorn mentioned the fight near Rauros falls, they bowed their heads sadly and even the two Elves slumped from their usually perfect posture. Aragorn finished speaking and Gandalf looked at them all appraisingly. They had travelled hard and with sorrow and fear in their hearts.

"You have left out the fate of Boromir, but I will not press you to speak those words for the Lady Galadriel has already told me of Boromir's end and I see the loss is still too close to you." He said gently.

"You have spoken with Galadriel?" Aerlaer looked up, hopefully.

"Indeed, I have." He replied, smiling to her. "She sends you her love and said to tell you, ah let me think..." What had Galadriel bid him pass on to her youngest granddaughter? "Oh yes, she said to tell you; 'It is sometimes those who have only lived the equivalent of a moment compared to the life of an Elf who speak the wisest words.'"

"Yet another puzzle and I still have not figured out her first one from when we departed her realm." The elleth sighed, chewing at her bottom lip, a habit Gandalf recalled the Princess having from her Elfling days. He chuckled at her before turning his gaze to Legolas who sat closely beside her. This message he was reluctant to give but it was a warning the Elf needed to know.

"The Lady also sends a message for you, Legolas." He said quietly and the Elf gazed back curiously waiting. Gandalf took a breath.

" 'Legolas Greenleaf long under tree,

In joy thou has lived, Beware of the sea!

If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,

Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.' "

Gandalf closed his eyes once he had given the message for they were foreboding words.

"Then she sent me no message?" Gimli piped up, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Dark are her words and little do they mean to those who receive them." Legolas said quietly, looking to the leaf strewn earth before him.

"That is no comfort." Gimli muttered at the Elf who shot him a fierce glare. Gandalf caught the tinge of fear and confusion in his brown eyes.

"What then? Legolas snapped at the Dwarf. "Would you have her speak openly of your death?" He asked bitterly.

"Do not speak such words!" Aerlaer suddenly growled, glaring at the other Elf, anger flashing in her eyes. There was fear there too, Gandalf realised as she leapt to her feet and stalked away to stand, facing away from them, beneath a nearby tree. Legolas, gazing in her direction in shock, made to go after her but Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her be for now." The Ranger said gently and Gandalf nodded. Aerlaer in a mood was not something Legolas should broach when he himself were in his own mood. The wood-Elf nodded, staring broodily down again at the ground before him.

Gandalf had no words of comfort for him and it pulled at his heart to think the kind Elf might die on this quest. He'd chosen to speak the Lady's words to his companions too in the hope one of them could prevent the worst happening or, keep the Elf from the sea. With an inward sigh, he turned now to Aragorn.

"Aragorn, the Lady bid me say this;

'Where now are the Dúnedain, Elessar, Elessar?

Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar?

Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth,

And the Grey Company ride from the North.

But dark is the path appointed for thee:

The Dead watch the road that leads to the sea.' "

Aragorn nodded his head but remained quiet, contemplating the meaning of the Lady's words. The very idea that Aragorn's message spoke of leading to the sea when the Elf had been warned from it, did not bode well with Gandalf. Legolas would follow Aragorn anywhere, even into death. Still, the Lady had revealed other information to him and, for all involved, he did not know what final road they would take.

He stood, gesturing to the three before him. "Come, we must now make haste to the hall of King Théoden, for Saruman has hold over him and in Edoras, we will all be of use." Aragorn slowly stood but Gimli remained planted firmly where he was.

"What about the Hobbits?"

"The Hobbits are quite safe, indeed safer than even we are. They are with Treebeard the Ent."

"An Ent?" He smiled as Aerlaer piped up curiously from where she still stood away from the others. "They have awoken?"

"They are awakening yes. I do not think they will take lightly to Saruman's presence in their forest." He gestured to them. "Come now, we must head back to the plains." Turning, he proceeded in that very direction and the others followed obediently, a weight seeming to be lifted from their shoulders for the knowledge their companions were safe but, perhaps now all carrying another weight which were the words of the Lady. They had five miles to walk and so, he chose to fill them in on the goings on of Edoras and their task ahead.

…

Aerlaer was angry. As Gandalf spoke of Edoras, she quietly seethed. How dare her grandmother send Legolas such a cryptic yet devastating message. It was unfair. It could mean anything! It scared her for, no matter how she tried to twist the meaning in her head, it came back to one, horrifying outcome; it was about dying. Legolas dying.

She refused to believe it. Legolas could not die. She did not want him too. No one in their right mind would want him dead. Perhaps the enemy, but that was said for them all. No, Legolas could not die. No matter where their journey now took them, they needed to avoid the sea. Perhaps even large, salty lakes, just as a precaution.

Yet Aragorn's message spoke of the sea. Did the lady wish him to take a path to the sea? Legolas simply would not be going. That was that. But what if they simply had to journey to the sea? What then? She supposed if they all kept a watchful eye on the Elf, he might be fine but it was still a very scary thought.

Aerlaer glanced back to the other Elf. He walked behind them all and she saw how dejected his gaze was, staring at the ground before him. She fell back, to walk closely by his side, hoping to keep him company, to let him know he was not alone. She would help him, she would not let him fall.

He, like the others, had become dear to her, but it was different. It was as if she had found someone like her although she did not quite understand just why she thought that. All she knew was, if something happened to him, she would miss him deeply. She shook that thought away. No, he was not going anywhere. Not while she was around.

…

"The horses are gone." Legolas commented, speaking for the first time as they reached the edge of the forest to find their steeds had vanished.

"They cannot be far." Aerlaer finally spoke too, casting around, frowning. She'd remained by his side as they had journeyed back and, although she was quiet and, looked to still be discontented, he was glad for her familiar company.

"I think I might know where they may be." Gandalf chuckled and let out a long and piercing whistle. A moment passed and then a loud, deep neigh sounded from out of sight. Beside him, Aerlaer suddenly shifted and bounded away, calling back to the other horse. Legolas started forward in confusion but Gandalf merely chuckled again as she disappeared, over a rise.

"She greets an old friend." Gandalf explained and sure enough, Aerlaer appeared back over the rise by the side of a proud, strong and elegant, white-grey stallion. Legolas blinked and then looked closely at the bright grey creature.

"That is one of the Meara, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." He breathed out in wonder, thoughts of foreboding words fleeing his mind as he watched the Elfhorse and Meara fight in play. Their front legs raised in the air as they feigned to bite at one another before Aerlaer broke away and kicked her heels up under the Meara's nose.

She sped off the larger Meara chasing after her. She stopped and spun to meet him and he reared up playfully and, landing all four feet upon the ground, they touched noses gently and then together they trotted with fluent strides towards them. Legolas now noticed behind them, Arod and Hasufel were galloping to catch up.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf said in welcome as the majestic creature placed his nose affectionately into the Wizard's hands. "He's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

"Hello my friend." Legolas welcomed Arod as he slid to a halt before him, the grey waffling into his shoulder.

"Let us make haste, we ride to Edoras." Gandalf spoke as he mounted the tall Meara with more grace and ease than Legolas had ever seen in the Wizard. He truly was renewed, even in body and vigor. The Maia within kept him strong, Legolas supposed, checking Arod's tack and fixing his girth before leaping up and turning to Gimli.

"More riding, just wonderful." The Dwarf muttered.

"Would you prefer to walk to Edoras?" Gandalf asked mildly and with a huff, Gimli let Legolas help him up onto Arod who deliberately shook, almost unseating the Dwarf. He grimaced as Gimli clung on tightly to his back.

"Please release your death grip." He instructed curtly and was glad when the Dwarf did just that as Gandalf lead them off at a canter and then a gallop, back across the plains.

Many miles still lay between them and Edoras as the sun finally began to set. Arod and Hasufel had run valiantly beside the seemingly tireless Aerlaer and Shadowfax but as Gandalf signaled them to stop for the eve, he could see that even Aerlaer seemed gladdened for the rest.

They had no food but had found a little in the way of berries and mushrooms while searching for the Hobbits. It had not been much though and he had forgone the small finds to both Aragorn and Gimli. Aerlaer, it seemed, did not particularly enjoy grass but had forced herself to eat a couple mouthfuls while still in her horse form when they had stopped two hours earlier at a vale to rest the horses.

He and Aragorn untacked the horses and, like the eve before, they dropped down to roll gratefully on the scratchy, dry grass.

"I am sure you all would do well with a full eves rest. I shall keep a watch until dawn." Gandalf spoke, his tone offering no argument to his decision. Glad for such an offer and exhausted from all which had plagued his mind since learning of the Lady's words, Legolas stripped away his weapons and vambraces, leaving them in a small pile where Aerlaer had shed her own.

She had rested beside him the eve before and he hoped she would not mind if he chose to do the same. He also wished to apologize for ignoring her, although he was glad for her presence as they had walked from the forest. Gimli already snored and, Aragorn had removed his weapons too but had wandered, pipe in hand, over to Gandalf who sat on a slight rise, a few paces away.

Plucking up a little courage, for he suddenly felt awkward, Legolas approached Aerlaer who already had settled, her cloak pulled half over her. "Aerlaer?" He asked gently.

"Mm?" She replied from where she lay upon her back, her eyes opening to gaze up brightly at him, catching the starlight above. He found himself sinking down to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry for my reaction today. It was unkind and rash. I cannot truly know what The Lady means by her words." He apologized quietly and waited for her to reply. She sighed, rolling a little to face him.

"I should not have become so mad, I am sorry too. Her words are infuriating. I've grown up with various puzzles to work out from her words. I currently have two to figure out as you do. The first is her most difficult yet but it is yours I worry over." He momentarily stopped breathing, the fierceness in her words conveying just how mad she had been, perhaps still was. He did not realize it had affected her so.

Slowly he drew in air. "Yours are likely important too. The first one, what did she tell you?" He asked, wondering if it were as strange as the first puzzling words the Lady had given him in Lórien.

She rolled back onto her back and gazed at the stars, her gaze thoughtful. "That I cannot tell you, I must work it out for myself." Instantly he was curious but it was an answer he would respect.

"That is fair, I do not think I could share mine either. It is my riddle to discover the meaning of." She nodded.

"In time, you will. As for the other, you are safe, we'll just keep you from the sea to make sure you stay safe." He agreed fully with her decision, feeling more content for it. "Sleep Legolas, her words will make sense when they need too." Trusting her, he nodded and saw a hint of a smile touch the corner of her mouth before she closed her eyes. Realizing he was welcome to remain, he laid down, keeping a respectful space of just over two feet between them, and closed his own eyes.

…

Aragorn sat beside Gandalf, silently observing the faint red glow, far on the horizon that was Mordor.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-Dûr his Eye watches ceaselessly but he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him; the heir of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become." Aragorn shifted uneasily. "And so, he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men." The Wizard inhaled a puff from his pipe. Aragorn's had long gone out.

"He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved. It's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose." Gandalf turned to Aragorn. "But for all Saruman's cunning, if the line of Kings of Rohan should fall, we have Aerlaer, a being the Rohirrim would follow and, they have you." Aragorn nodded as something fell into place.

"That is why the Edhelroch were taken out of the picture. It was by Saruman's hand?" Gandalf nodded slowly. Aragorn felt sickened. All war was a ploy for power but what had befallen the herd, what Elrond had recounted to him, which was Aerlaer's recount, left him feeling cold.

"Yes. It is a sad business what fate befell the Edhelroch. We are blessed Aerlaer has survived and with that, her line. If Saruman knew she lived, which he may well do, her life is in danger for she would give hope to the Rohirrim. Hope he wishes to quash, along with their lives."

"Is she in danger of entering Edoras, if Saruman controls Théoden?"

"In no more danger than Legolas shall be if he walks the shores of the sea, provided friends are close at hand." Aragorn stared at him but he only spoke on of the enemy at hand. "We must remember that although Saruman seeks his own power, it is Sauron who's will he obeys, whose hand he follows." He nodded slowly, gazing at the foreboding, unnatural glow, many miles away.

"No matter their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden, and that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so, the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest."

Aragorn swallowed, feeling that heavy guilt once again creep up at him. "Do not regret your decision to leave him." Gandalf spoke as if knowing his thoughts. "Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He is not alone, Sam went with him." Aragorn replied with a small smile which Gandalf returned.

"Indeed, he did."

They both remained silent for a while and at length, Aragorn turned towards his sleeping companions a few paces behind where he stood and laughed quietly. Gandalf turned around curiously to see what amused him.

"Ah I see relationships truly have grown stronger since Moria." He chuckled. "Galadriel did mention the son of Thranduil danced with her granddaughter in the Golden Wood. Have they confessed their hearts, as is the way of their kin?" Aragorn snorted to repress more laughter at Gandalf's question.

"I do not think so." He shook his head. "It appears Aerlaer is quite oblivious and Legolas, I do not fully know just where either his heart or mind are for he has said nor shown nothing. I know him well enough and, there are hints but, as for this," He indicated to the two Elves whose hands were entwined as they slept. "I noticed it too last eve. They have no idea of it, I do not think."

"To subconsciously seek the other out, a curious thing indeed." Gandalf mused. "A recognition of souls, perhaps?" Aragorn turned questioning to the Wizard but he merely shook his head but his eyes twinkled. Did he know something? Likely, Gandalf always knew something or other. "Or the feeling of being among kin, perhaps that is what draws them so." Aragorn nodded. That made a little more sense, he had found himself closer to Boromir, a fellow man, and he missed him sorely now he was gone.

"Legolas has been among the Rangers for many years, perhaps he has missed being with his own kind, more than I realized." He murmured.

"Perhaps." Gandalf murmured and Aragorn still felt as if he were missing an important clue. "I suppose I can guess why, if it were more, it is not. What with Aerlaer, with her ridiculous expectations on love and the consequences of just what happened to Legolas during the battle at Erabor."

"I would think so, if it is anything at all." Aragorn now had his doubts, of course Legolas would be happier being near another Elf, any Elf. Still, he had chosen to remain more so with the Dunedin than in Imladris where Elrond had offered him refuge if he wished it. He was conflicted. He would have to ask him, when he had him alone.

There was no doubt, he and Aerlaer got along superbly. He had not even managed to stir her temper and she had quite the temper when stirred. Now he really thought about it, Legolas had been hardly broody either, as he sometimes became. Even in the mines, which Aragorn knew he had hated passing through.

"He does not know this but before the council, I rode to the Woodland realm. I had business with the King, but I thought he should know of where his son was going. Aragorn looked at the Wizard, surprised.

"You knew he would go on this quest before it had even been spoken of?"

"I knew he would follow you and I knew you would want to help finish what Isildur could not." The Gandalf explained, a hint of a twinkle in his eyes.

"What of Thranduil?" He implored.

"He would rather his son had remained safe from such perils, but he accepted long ago, he could not keep him locked up in the woods."

"And the elleth guard, Tauriel, what of her?" He whispered even quieter, saying the name he most certainly did not wish Legolas to hear for the pain it may cause. He glanced towards the Elf to ensure he still slept, noting he was possibly lying closer to Aerlaer, his hand now resting just above her elbow, her own seeming entwined about his forearm.

"Tauriel is now commander of the guard and doing a fine job in the Prince's absence. She did ask how he fared when the King was not present. I have gleaned from our conversation, she wishes he would return. If he should, I think she will find he will no longer be the same Elf which left. I relayed he was well and had been spending time with the Dúnedain and in Rivendell. I did not tell her of the quest. Thranduil may if he wishes."

"I see." Aragorn murmured. "Did she mention the Dwarf?"

"No. there was no sorrow in her eyes but for the loss of the Woodland Prince." Unsure what that meant, he nodded.

"I am sure Legolas will return when he is ready, however many decades that may be from now." But, as Aragorn bid the Wizard goodnight, Galadriel's warning played in his mind. Would Legolas ever return to the woods again?

* * *

 _ **Reviews welcome**_


	24. Overthrown

**_SarahWeasley - Thanks for your review and welcome to the story! Great that you are enjoying it. More development in this chap but, I warn you, it is a slow development but there is fun along the way. :)_**

 ** _katraj0908 - They aren't exactly expectations, its what was drilled into her (have you read The Nameless Ones, its nearly complete but explains it) so what she is feeling, she does not realize could be actual, feeling feelings. Adds to the crazy which will ensue. I am trying to solidify her reasoning in this as the first write, I think left a few loopholes._**

 ** _ForeverTeamEdward13 - Oh good! I honestly lost the drive to finish it, knowing so much needed fixing and I did not want to give everyone a half-okay ending when I could make everything so much better. I am currently trying to focus on getting everything on this story back up, asap between work, life and other stories. I am adding and changing more than I originally expected but I think, after I get to the Helm's deep chapters, that will become less work and more posting. Fingers crossed._**

 ** _Savage Kill - Exactly! No wonder Thranduil aint got time for his or Galadriel's $hit! haha!_**

 ** _WickedGreene13 - So excited and thanks! Knowing my luck, I'll probably spin or something while belting out the chorus and fall over my blasted feet and it will be meeting gravity, not defying it! ha ha! XD Enjoy this chapt, I changed it up heaps!_**

* * *

They set out at dawn, the air crisp. Aerlaer had reveled in it, having slept, once again quite well and, feeling refreshed, she had harried Shadowfax for a gallop and play before Gandalf had scolded her for potentially tiring the Meara before they had even set on the second part of their journey to Edoras.

As she ran across the plains, keeping in pace with Shadowfax, she wondered what the Rohirrim were really like and asked her Meara friend.

 _"_ _They are gentle enough to their horses, never using whip or spur as I have seen the men of Gondor use. They are fine riders and many a Meara has found their King's and Princes to be but a herd-friend for they treat us as equals or, in reverence."_

 _"_ _I am glad."_ She thought back to him. _"What is their city like?"_

 _"_ _It feels safe to me, more earth than stone and more wood. The humans are usually cheerful."_

 _"_ _They are not now?"_

 _"_ _They are not. Mithrandir said the King, he is sick."_

 _"_ _He is, but hopefully not for long."_

There was a vale ahead and Gandalf signaled them to slow.

 _"_ _Finally, the Dwarf, he is a difficult addition."_ Arod sounded in her mind.

 _"_ _He is unused to riding. You do well, carrying him too, Arod."_ She thought back as she slowed to a trot and finally to a halt before the edge of the crystal-clear water, rushes brushing at her legs. There were ducks in this vale of water and Aerlaer watched them as the two horses and Meara drank.

"It is time to disguise our secret weapon." She heard Gandalf say as she studied the patterns on the ducks feathers. She had not seen ducks like these, they were fawn in colour with splashes of black. "Aerlaer!" She whirled around at Gandalf's impatient tone.

"Yes?"

"Stop gazing at the ducks like some simple minded Elfling and shift so we may continue on our way." Snorting at his remark, she shifted back to Elf form.

"Do you expect me to run now on two legs to Edoras?" Aragorn chuckled.

"No, I expect you to ride with Legolas." She turned to face the Elf who looked as surprised as she felt.

"Why? I thought the idea was to let the Rohirrim know an Elfhorse had returned?" She gazed at the Wizard imploringly.

"Not until it is safe to do so. While Théoden is under Saruman's power, you will not be safe. Men within his halls still follow his order and there is his slippery advisor, who I fear is in allegiance with Saruman. There is risk he will order your death at worst"

"Wonderful." Aerlaer muttered, making her way to Arod.

"You will need to remove all of your weapons." Gandalf added and she spun to face him.

"No." He raised a brow at her and she scowled. "I'm not removing them, I do not wish to be defenseless." The Wizard let out an exasperated sigh.

"They will be taken from each of us before we are permitted entrance to see the King. It will make no difference if you strip yourself of them now, or later." Aerlaer felt conflicted. She did not like the idea at all.

"We will strap them to Arod so they are within reach should you need them." Legolas spoke softly from behind her. "Your bow, if you wish, I will carry with my own so you may access it swiftly." His solution calmed her unease.

"Okay." She began undoing her sword belt, and Legolas took it, strapping it to Arod's saddle. Next, she handed him the quiver with her twin blades, which was also carefully strapped to the saddle within her reach. Her bow, she handed to the other Elf and while he hung it securely at his back, she removed her vambraces.

"Well Aragon, time to find out who's the better rider between you and that Princeling." As she handed her vambraces to Aragorn, who stowed them away in their one, small pack which had been on Hasufel's saddle, Gimli clambered up onto Hasufel who was two hands shorter than Arod.

"I expect you to act like a Lady, Aerlaer. Let Legolas help you. We need you to seem innocent, just an Elf maiden who cannot wield a weapon. Appear weak if you must and, keep your hood up or your hair will give you away.

"Too bad I cannot simply stain it a darker shade." She let out a humorless laugh, turning to Legolas who now sat astride Arod, hand held out to her, a small smile playing on his face.

"Why in Arda would you wish to cover your hair?" He asked as she took his hand and sprang up to sit before him.

"Secrecy." She murmured, not wishing to diverge further into that sorry tale. "I don't recommend it."

"Does it stain too long?" He seemed curious.

"Something like that." She said dismissively, settling herself comfortably upon the front of the saddle. An arm moved to carefully hold her about her middle. The action was unnecessary, she would not fall and, Arod had sworn he would move with the utmost care so she did not. She'd thought back to him that she would not fall and to run as he wished.

She did not tell Legolas that though, instead she let his arm rest securely about her, feeling inexplicably safe by the small precaution. It was a welcome feeling. One she was not altogether certain with, was how her legs brushed against his, where they draped down Arod's left shoulder.

"I won't be a hindrance, like this, will I?" She nudged his leg with her foot to emphasize.

"No, not at all." Legolas gave a light laugh as Gandalf signaled them to move on and Arod broke into a canter. "Its much easier than trying to keep you in the saddle, unconscious." He added.

"Oh, okay." She murmured as she found herself resting against his chest. "I'm glad."

"It is also a comfort to know this time, I need not worry you will die in my arms." His tone was still playful, but it made her wonder just how he had felt when he had found her that day.

"Well, provided I'm not put to death upon reaching the King's Halls." She laughed dryly. She had not realized just how risky the part she played in this war was, until Gandalf had mentioned that negative, potential outcome.

"I will not let any harm befall you." His voice was soft, for only her to hear yet it was fierce with promise which reached her very soul. Compelled by his words, she turned her head slightly to face him. His eyes were dark, determined.

"Thank you." She whispered and he smiled. Turning around, she felt the arm about her waist tighten ever so slightly but it was not uncomfortable.

"Besides, "Legolas chuckled, the deeper sound resonating from his chest to her back. "I once again owe you one life saved." She let out a small laugh, trying to stifle an actual giggle from erupting.

"What was that?" He asked with another laugh. "Were you about to giggle like some hair-brained court elleth?" She snapped her head around to glare at him.

"I most certainly was not." She retorted, only to find his brown eyes were filled with mirth, a smirk upon his face.

"Very funny."

"I thought so." He laughed quietly as she settled back against him. They now galloped and the small dot upon the horizon which had been Edoras had now grown to an easily depicted city. They were close.

…

Legolas wondered if Aerlaer could feel his heart beating faster than usual, in his chest. He'd resorted to teasing her, to ease his own nerves and it had helped but hindered for when she so easily riled up at his taunt, her reaction a pout, he'd only found her more endearing. _If only this whole spectacle was not a ruse._ He pushed that thought quickly away. Aerlaer, he knew, saw him as a friend, a companion on this quest and he reveled in the friendship they had formed.

He had little friends, since leaving the Greenwood, fewer Elven friends and although he had always been welcomed by Lord Elrond, he had preferred remaining hidden away and inconspicuous with Aragorn's people. Still, he had missed his own kin, seeing Elladen and Elrohir the most frequent. The twins were on their own page though and, Legolas could join in on their antics from time to time but, it was not the same.

He'd left behind dear friends when leaving the Greenwood. He had left her behind. Legolas swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. She had been his closest friend before Aragorn and, he had loved her. Was that why he felt so drawn to Aerlaer? For she had a free spirit too, a sense of adventure which was rare among elleths.

Aerlaer treated him as an equal, something he'd not known for centuries, when another had treated him just so. It was liberating, he could be himself around her, as he could be with Aragorn. With just one exception, he needed to keep this infatuation hidden until it went away. He did not want to ruin the friendship they had formed, he did not particularly enjoy the idea of being rejected. He'd made that mistake already and would not do so again.

They were now within a mile of the city walls and Legolas realized Aerlaer had not hidden away her distinctive hair. "Your hair, you must cover it." He reminded her.

"Oh, yes." She reached back, between them, tugging at the cowl of her cloak, pulling it over her head. "Is that better?" She turned her head to face him. Strands escaped in the wind and were easily depictable.

"Let me." He offered, before he had realized what he offered. She had nodded, turning away again and letting go of his loose hold on Arod's reins, he pulled back the cowl of her hood. He'd wondered if her hair was softer and it was. It was impossibly soft, as if he ran his fingers through strands of the finest silks. Taking her hair in two sections, he simply twisted it loosely like a rope, back from her face and carefully tucked the long length back into the cowl as he pulled it up to cover her completely.

"Thanks, Legolas." She murmured as he picked up the reins again and as she rested back, he automatically placed his left arm about her waist, holding her carefully. The blissful ride was about to come to an end.

The horses galloped steadily upward a wide road until great walls loomed before them. The entrance was open, manned by four guards who eyed them warily but let them pass. Legolas supposed they recognized Gandalf and Shadowfax. They entered a main street, the road still wide and harassed looking men and women, children too, paused to watch them ascend through the city. None smiled. No child ran after them or called out or waved. It was as if they were ghosts, passing through a graveyard.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered, to his surprise. The Dwarf had surmised the city perfectly. It was as if the people were dead inside. Was it because of Saruman?

Gandalf had them halt at the bottom of a wide stair which led to a stone pillar built building before them. Legolas surmised this was Meduseld, where King Théoden resided. Eight guards appeared at the summit of the stairs, their gazes wary. One of the guards appeared relieved although his features were still strained.

Legolas dismounted and then, knowing they had an audience of eight plus, some city-folk, watching their every move, reached up to Aerlaer, taking her carefully by the waist to help her down from Arod's saddle. She obliged, resting her hands on his shoulders as he lowered her to the ground.

"Stay close to me." He murmured and then had an idea. "In fact, take my arm." He offered it to her and she placed her hand upon it. She glanced up at him as Gandalf walked slowly and stiffly towards them, using his staff as a walking aid. Legolas held in a smirk at the old man ruse.

"The Rohirrim do not understand the Elven tongue, but they will possibly know of the name, Aerlaer."

"Then what shall we call her?" Gimli asked in a hushed tone.

"Tithinriel, of course." Aragorn grinned. Legolas again, was sure he had heard of that name before.

"Little Princess?" He raised a brow at Aragorn.

"I was little once, you know." Aerlaer huffed out and he turned to gaze at her curiously. "It is what Arwen used to call me when I was very young. It caught on in the family." She rolled her eyes.

"She secretly likes it." Aragorn whispered with a smirk.

"Perhaps when I was thirty." She muttered under her breath to which Legolas laughed quietly.

"Let us go. Be wary of the guards and, Aerlaer, fight as a last resort. When I need you to reveal yourself, you will know." The elleth nodded as they began to ascend the stairs, moving slow to accommodate an old man.

"Háma, greetings." Gandalf addressed the man who Legolas had thought earlier to be relived. He looked harassed, now Legolas studied him. Harassed and tired.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King, so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order "of… Gríma Wormtongue." Háma said with a hint of annoyance.

Unsure their next move, Legolas turned to Gandalf. The Wizard nodded, indicating they remove their weapons. Aerlaer stepped a pace away from him while he deftly removed his bow and hers, handing them to a nearby guard. The guard was focused on Aerlaer but the elleth kept her head down and Legolas had pulled her hair back well enough that none showed. He unstrapped his quiver and handed it over with his knives.

Weaponless, he felt incredibly vulnerable although, he could defend himself with his body alone, he immediately missed his bow. He'd never been asked to remove his weapons before and it was unsettling, especially if Aerlaer, or any of them were to fall into any amount of danger once they entered the hall.

"Are you armed, my Lady?" Another guard asked, moving hesitantly towards Aerlaer. Legolas stiffened, stepping towards her. To his utter amusement, she looked up, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Me? Goodness, no. I do not possess such strength or skill to even pull back the string of a training bow." Her voice sounded innocent and sweet and the guards nodded agreeably, opening the doors for them to enter.

"Wait." Hama spoke uneasily. "Gandalf, Your staff." They paused as Gandalf looked taken aback and his brow furrowed.

"Eh? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf replied as if hurt. Hama seemed conflicted as he considered the Wizard and then Legolas caught a look of knowing in the man's eyes only meant for Gandalf.

"Very well." Hama sighed. "In you go," Gandalf nodded before turning to Aerlaer.

"My Lady, if you would graciously accommodate an old man?"

"Of course, Gandalf." Aerlaer moved dotingly to the Wizard's side, taking his arm to support him as he discretely tucked his staff away under his long, grey, tattered, outer robe.

As they entered the spacious hall, great, wooden door shut solidly behind them. Legolas remained close to Aerlaer's other side while Aragorn kept to Gandalf's left and Gimli covered their back. Guards flanked the edges of the hall and as they moved slowly, he noticed them moving to advance from behind them, others keeping to the walls, moving in time with their progression.

It was potentially a trap and Legolas quickly assessed the guards, taking in their stature, what weapons they held. He could only see heavy swords, no bows, but he supposed hidden, they may have knives. He knew ways to disarm and take an enemies weapons to his own advantage. He hoped he would not have to.

A small number of courtiers also occupied the hall and he felt more eyes on himself and the others than he liked. Ahead, seated upon a carved throne which depicted, as the hall did, beautiful outlined horse designs. The King, who sat hunched upon the throne, his knobby, thin hands tightly gripping at the edges of his arm rests, looked as if he were a corpse. His eyes were devoid of color, possibly once blue. His skin was like that of old parchment; frail and ashen, stretched and creased.

"My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He is a herald of woe." The man who stood beside the King spoke, hunching to speak into his ear but Legolas heard him, the man's voice wheedling, dripping like poison from his pale lips. Legolas knew immediately this was the advisor Gandalf had spoken of.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf commented airily as they approached.

"He is not welcome." The slimy, greasy haired man murmured to the king. Aerlaer turned, her gaze catching Legolas's. She looked ready to murder the man, by the flash of her eyes and he minutely shook his head, staring at her, imploring her to keep to Gandalf's plan. He turned from her, to see the King now sat forward in his chair, eyes on Gandalf although Legolas wondered if he could see for they were clouded with sickness and age.

"Why should I welcome you? Gandalf Stormcrow?" King Théoden's voice was raspy and dry. He looked to the ill intended advisor at his side. He too had a sickly pallor. Legolas decided, detesting the man who could potentially see them all dead, who could potentially have Aerlaer put to death. He shot a sidelong glance at the elleth but she remained walking beside Gandalf, helping him.

"A just question my liege." The advisor replied and then stood up and before the King, facing them all. "Late is the hour this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest." His voice dripped the words out like blood from a wound and Legolas wished he had his bow and a sharp arrow for the man was evil.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf snapped, his tone commanding. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" He raised his staff before him, from the folds of his robes.

"His staff!" The man cried out, exasperated. "I _told_ you to take the Wizard's staff!" Legolas held back a smirk which vanished from thought as the guards who had been cautiously following, now moved quickly forward to subdue them.

"Keep walking." He swiftly murmured to Aerlaer as she glanced at him uncertainly. Gandalf now strode forward and she followed him and Legolas intercepted the first guard to reach them; stepping in close and grabbing him, kicking his legs out from beneath him. He did not wait for him to land, whirling behind Aerlaer to stop a second, knocking him unconscious.

Aragorn did the same, as did Gimli, barreling into any who came near. Soon the guards were more cautious but it was not enough, Legolas flipped a third upon his back. Standing fully only to slam his elbow back into the neck of a fourth. The courtiers had huddled against a wall.

Gandalf walked on, unperturbed by the chaos enfolding around him and it seemed no guard was quite game enough to try and take on Gandalf alone. Aerlaer was another matter. As Legolas dropped and spun, knocking a guard to the ground who had raised his sword at him, there was a gasp among the courtiers. Legolas leapt back up to find the advisor had leapt forward, dragging Aerlaer before him, a blade poised at her throat.

"Stand down, or I'll spill her blood." The advisor hissed as Legolas strode forward. He stopped as the blade point created an indent against the pulse at her throat. Fury erupted within him but still, he did not move, unsure if the man knew this was Aerlaer or if he simply used her as leverage.

"Gríma, you would harm an innocent she-Elf?" Gandalf implored as everyone ceased movement. Legolas was not watching any of them, he held the other Elf's gaze, still concealed beneath her hood. She winked at him.

"I said, stand down." The blade was pushed further to Aerlaer's throat and a single drop of blood formed as her skin was pierced.

"Let her go." Legolas found himself hissing, despite the elleth's reassurance she was fine. Suddenly, she went limp, eyes fluttering closed. The advisor faltered, his knife leaving her, letting her slip to the ground. In the commotion, her hood slipped off and he stared, eyes growing wide, caught dumbstruck. Legolas took the opportunity.

Flying forward, he sent the man sprawling, twisting the knife from his hand in the process. In control, he held it firmly across the man's neck.

"I should kill you for that." He snarled, unable to contain his fury a moment more.

"Legolas." Gandalf's voice was like a command and he brought himself back under control.

"Next time, luck will not shine upon you for you do not have my mercy." He hissed, standing. No one moved, all eyes now on Aerlaer, who was on her feet once more. However, she was gazing at him, in shock. There was movement to his right and he half saw The advisor, Gríma, making to rise, his face contorted with anger. Gimli strode towards him, slamming his foot down into his chest.

"I would stay still if I were you." He growled out and Legolas knew for now, the man would cause no more harm under the Dwarf's watch.

The hall now became silent as Gandalf strode to stand before the King.

"Théoden, I know you are in there." He spoke clearly but the remains of the King of Rohan only laughed; a vile, cackling sound which caused Aerlaer to finally look from him and to the ill man upon the throne.

Gandalf faced his palm to the King who sat gloatingly in on his thrown. "Harken to me! I release you from this spell."

The King cackled haggardly once more. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" A side door slammed open and Legolas spun to count ten more guards rushing into the room, swords drawn.

"Aerlaer, show yourself!" Gandalf commanded and Aerlaer stepped towards the advancing guards, completely throwing off her cloak.

"I am Princess Aerlaer of the Edhelroch, you will stand down!" She commanded the guards. They hesitated, unsure and Aragorn came to join him, ready for another fight.

"Seize her!" Gríma yelled out his own command and then cried out. He made to say more but was cut short by Gimli. Nonetheless, five of the guards rushed towards the elleth. He and Aragorn made to interfere when Aerlaer shifted, rearing menacingly at the guards who stumbled back. "Stand down!" She commanded again, hoof's cutting through the air, streaks of her mane and tail scintillating a coppery gold.

Two guards held swords but they quavered, looking from Aerlaer to their King, who Gandalf was trying to get through to, to Grima, held hostage beneath Gimli's boot. The Edhelroch slammed her front hoofs to the ground, the impact causing a crack, like thunder to resound throughout the hall as sparks shot from beneath her hoofs. Swords fell and guards backed away.

Legolas was unsure what she had done or how, but it had worked. She remained in horse form but turned from the wary guards, to the King. He had fallen silent upon the crack of thunder-like sound the Elfhorse had created. He began to laugh again, this time the sound more bitter, more evil.

"Always the conjurer of tricks, Gandalf."

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." The King looked uneasy for the first time and Gandalf raised his staff and pointed it to him. He screamed, the sound as if he were tortured and Legolas fought not to wince, hating the sound. A flurry of white caught his eye from the door the guards had burst through and a lady rushed into the hall, her intentions, to reach the King. Aragorn moved quicker, grabbing her by the arms, holding her back.

"Let me go!" She demanded but Legolas heard pure fear in her young voice.

"Wait, he heard the Ranger murmur. They all waited as the King screamed again, the sound worse.

"If I go, Théoden dies!" A dark voice spoke now from the King's drawn lips as he suddenly leapt to his feet, moving to advance towards Gandalf. Pointing his staff, the King was sent flying back to land hard upon the throne.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him." He held his staff towards the King. "Aerlaer, you know what to do." As Gandalf held him in place, the Elfhorse moved towards the King, lifting her right foreleg and stretched it out, placing her hoof over the King's heart. It glowed faintly gold against his tunic.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman's voice hissed, yet he could not move.

"Oh, shut up." Aerlaer snapped viciously, mane and tail still sparking and Legolas would have laughed if the situation were not so dangerous still.

"Be gone! Gandalf commanded and stepped forward and thrust his staff toward the King, this time closer. Théoden gasped, as if air had been cut off from him and his body became rigid before he slumped down in his chair. Legolas watched as Aerlaer kept her connection for a long moment before pulling away.

"Good job." The Wizard murmured as Aerlaer backed away to stand beside Legolas. She no longer scintillated but still, he was aware of the power still under her surface. The white clad lady, whom Aragorn held, suddenly tore from his grasp, rushing to the King's side but Legolas barely noticed her, intrigued as the death-like man upon the throne began to change before his eyes.

It was as if time reversed, years falling from the man, skin and eyes coloring. Even his hair, which had been lank and grey, became lush and that of burnished gold with hint of silver streaks. At last, a light returned to his eyes, their depths a deep grey-blue and he blinked, focusing slowly on the young lady at his side who grasped his now strong had.

"I know your face." Théoden spoke, his voice not frail nor that of the Wizard who had possessed his mind, but deep and powerful. A leader's voice "Éowyn." He greeted her, a smile forming upon his now neatly shaven face. The lady, Éowyn, broke into a smile filled with relief, tears tumbling down her cheeks and Legolas internally sighed. All would be well now.

The King now turned to those who stood within his hall, the group having gathered closer upon Saruman's extermination.

"Gandalf?" He gazed hesitantly at the Wizard before him.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf smiled warmly and slowly he looked about the hall, gaze confused once more. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He said, still a little confused, clutching his right hand uneasily.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better – if they grasped your sword." Gandalf suggested and Hama moved through the guardsmen, to stand before his king and bowed, presenting the hilt of a sheathed sword. Legolas watched on, like the others, as Théoden reservedly touched the pommel, before he reached further and wrapped his hands around the hilt and drew the gleaming blade from its sheath and stood.

"There is a horse in my hall." He mused, seeming utterly baffled as he suddenly caught sight of Aerlaer. A smirk tugged at the corner of Legolas's mouth as the Elfhorse dropped into a neat bow, before rising again.

"Greetings, King Théoden, of Rohan." His eyes widened.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" He uttered, taking a step forward.

"No, she is as real as you and I." Hama murmured, now standing just behind his King.

"Meet, Aerlaer, Princess of the Edhelroch." Gandalf spoke clearly for the entire hall to hear. There was a gasp and the King turned from her and too the pathetic man still caught beneath Gimli's boot. His eyes darkened with unfathomable anger.

"Gríma." He hissed and the man shrank back. "Guards!" He thundered, gesturing to his ill advisor and Gimli stepped away as two men hauled the man to his feet. He let out a whimper of fear. Gutless. Legolas glared at him as he looked pleadingly to the King before struggling and fighting the two guards. A third assisted them and on Théoden's direction, the dragged the man through the hall to the entrance doors, this time a guard and a courtier, flinging them open. The King strode after them and Gandalf followed and so too did he, Aerlaer, Aragorn and Gimli, followed by the rest of the hall and the lady in white.

As they reached the stone platform outside, Gríma was thrown hard upon the stairs. He cried out pitifully, struggling to his feet but the King only kicked him down again, raising his sword.

"I've only ever served you my lord." He pleaded desperately, bringing his hands up in defense.

"Your leech-craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" the King roared, causing the man to cringe. Legolas noticed now many city-folk had too gathered below the stairs.

"Send me not from your side." The once advisor awkwardly stood with pain and made towards the king, begging once more. The act disgusted Legolas and it seemed too, the King. He kicked him back down and again raised his sword, this time to give a death blow.

"No, my Lord, no, let him go." He paused as Aragorn stepped forward, raising a pacifying hand. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Legolas disagreed, regarding this excuse for a human but said nothing as Aragorn proved yet again, there was true goodness in some of the race of Man. He held out a hand to the beaten man, cowering before them. Gríma instantly refused Aragorn and instead spat dirtily on his hand.

Scrambling to his feet, with a scathing look in his eye, Gríma turned and fled, stumbling down the stairs, pushing onlookers roughly out of his way in his escape. Legolas would not have been so compassionate as Aragorn had. He shook his head minutely at the Ranger as he wiped his dirtied hand upon his trousers before turning to address people of Edoras.

Hail Théoden, King!" He cried out for all to hear and they repeated him in a chorus of voices, both male and female, young and old, letting out a cheer. and the city folk knelt joyously before their king whose mind had been returned to them.

Kingdom restored, Théoden smiled to all as he glanced about but, to Legolas, it seemed he searched for someone. Finally, he turned to Hama, eyes searching.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" A hush fell over the people who stood about the King as Hama shifted uneasily, dropping his gaze, his face filling with sorrow.

"He, he fell, my Lord." His words were barely a whisper yet even Legolas felt their impact as the King looked to take a physical wound for the way he jolted, eyes widening.

"No." Théoden uttered and bowing his head in anguish. "Not, my son." Without looking up, he turned away, towards the entrance of the hall. "Éowyn, come." His voice was rough, unsteady and Legolas felt cold, recalling another King, long ago speaking to him in that same, defeated tone.

The city folk began to disperse and the guardsmen slowly disappeared also. Legolas noted how the guards who had rushed in at Aerlaer in the hall, now gave her a wide berth. She shifted back to her Elven form, startling them further but she ignored them for her part. He noticed the streak of blood upon her throat and reached out, touching near to the nick upon her skin.

"He did not deserve to live." He muttered darkly. She caught his gaze, quizzically.

"Do you always seek such revenge for your friends when they befall even a little harm?" He stared back at her, unsure just how to answer. He had been ready to kill that man. The race of men, he did not often slay, only killing three men in his lifetime Those men having been a threat to his kin. What had Gríma been? He'd been a threat to Aerlaer but, why had so intensely wanted the man to die for it? He realized he could not answer her and instead gestured to the disappearing guards.

"It seems you have terrified some of the King's guard he said quietly to her and allowed a small smirk. You were quite terrifying." She glared at him. "Magnificent but undoubtedly terrifying to those poor men." He added, smirk growing now he was back in safer territory with her.

"It did its purpose; the King is back to his former self." She gave him a fleeting grin.

"Did you need to give him any lifeforce?" He asked curiously. He had no healing skills to speak of and suspected Aerlaer's level of skill was good, especially with family in Elrond and Elrohir.

"Yes, I did. His heart was weak but it is restored now and beats steadily." She replied to him. He now wanted to know more. Healing had not interested him much in the past but Aerlaer intrigued him. He wanted to know more.

"Forgive me, for all these questions, how much of your lifeforce can you give another? Would it not become dangerous at a certain point?" She shot him a smile, seeming happy to indulge his curiosity.

"A very small amount is usually all that is needed in most cases if it will indeed help someone. To use more than half of your lifeforce on another, or others, is a high risk unless you are going to spend the next twelve hours resting and recovering what is lost.

That is why those Elves who are healers, often work two healers to a patient, so if needed, one can rest. Healing, using lifeforce is tiring, it saps the body. If one were to use half their lifeforce and then continue with activity, they might tire quicker or if they are hurt themselves, I guess they would find recovering hard. I'm not really certain, I have not heard of anyone who has done so."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully, another question springing to the forefront of his mind. "Your lifeforce, it is golden?" She smiled.

"Yes. It is. Most Elves have a hue such as green, red, blue, yellow, some white. I do not know why mine is gold."

"And so, that was your lifeforce which sprung beneath your feet, from your hair? Why or, how do you do that? Do all Edhelroch? She laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"No, it is only me. I'm told it is just powers from Galadriel but, Aerthor had none and my grandmother does not display such traits. My hair, well it sparks when my temper is sparked. I cannot control it." He nodded, intrigued more. "I do not know how I can do what I did with my feet upon the ground. I have only dome that once before and I was rather mad then too." She shrugged.

"Well, your little temper-storm was magnificent." He assured her and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Clever wording." He merely grinned. "Shall we find where the others have gotten too and, perhaps our weapons? I'm tired of being stared at." She whispered lowly and he nodded in agreement.

"Get used to it." He chuckled to which she groaned as they moved through the open doors of the hall.

"Legolas?" He turned to her. "Thanks, for well, earlier in here. It was hard being defenseless in such a way, knowing I walked into danger. I'm glad you were there beside me." His heart flooded with warmth but he nodded with a simple smile her way.

"I'd not let any harm befall you." He murmured, feeling light, suddenly, as she slipped her hand into his, flashing him a dazzling smile. He really needed to begin distancing himself from her to end this foolish infatuation, but perhaps he would just put that off for another day; as he had done the day before, and the day prior to that.

No, another day couldn't hurt, he decided, carefully entwining his fingers through hers, nerves tingling like the first drops of a spring rain.

* * *

 ** _Reviews always welcome._**


	25. Beginnings and Endings

**_ForeverTeamEdward13 - More cuteness here!_**

 ** _WickedGreene13 - Hehe oh the walnuts! Those damn walnuts! XD_**

 ** _Savage Kill - Yep, she was mad!_**

 ** _ElizabethUndomiel - Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Guest - Thanks!_**

* * *

They found their companions standing before Théoden's empty throne, Gandalf in what appeared to be serious conversation with Aragorn. Two guards lingered nearby, one being the man, Hama.

"Decided to join us?" Gimli called and Aerlaer noted he held a plate of bread he was swiftly stuffing down his throat. Aragorn and Gandalf paused to look toward them and she felt Legolas's hand fall from hers to suddenly adjust his tunic. The Wizard smiled yet Aragorn seemed thoughtful

"What is next?" She stopped before them to gaze at Gandalf as Legolas lingered beside Gimli.

"We are awaiting the preparation of guest chambers which, you will be gladdened to know, will be ready shortly. Then rest and a chance to tidy up before Theodred's funeral at four hours' past noon." She swallowed, nodding mutely.

"Hama… oh." Aerlaer turned to another entering the hall. A young maid, perhaps in her early twenties, had stopped, feet from Hama, but her eyes were wide, staring at Legolas who seemed oblivious as Gandalf now spoke of the funeral proceedings.

"Oletha." Hama bit out warningly and the maid blinked, her cheeks flushing as she turned to the guard. Aragorn held in a smirk, also noticing the maid's reaction to the other Elf. Aerlaer could tell by the way the Ranger's mouth twitched as he casually began talking with Legolas, briefly explaining how Rohirrim laid their royalty to rest. She turned back to the morbid conversation, unease creeping up on her.

Her family had not been laid to rest. Her herd lay upon the Gladden Fields, no one left to give them a proper burial. No-one but her and, she had not. She felt sick, she should have returned, it was her place to. As the last of her kin.

They had fought and died and she had not honored them. She had not spoken sacred words to ensure their fëa journeyed safely across the sea. How could she have forgotten that?

"Aerlaer, are you coming?" She turned, to see Aragorn peering at her. He frowned. "Are you well?" She swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding.

"Yeh look pale, lass." Gimli rumbled and she forced herself to shrug. Legolas too watched her uncertainly.

"I am fine." She assured, lying through her teeth. By the set of Aragorn's mouth, he did not buy it. He gestured Legolas and Gimli to catch up to Gandalf, who walked with Hama. Aerlaer supposed it was to their guest chambers they were going. She'd stopped listening.

"You are upset." Aragorn stated quietly. "What bothers you, that young maid?" She turned to him in confusion.

"Young maid? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it is just... never mind, why are you upset?"

"All this talk of burials," she sighed. "I have let down my kin, I have not shown them the same respect. I, I left them upon the fields." A shiver rippled through her, remembering how the herd lay dead beneath moonlight, the grasses drenched in their blood. Aragorn grasped her arm, halting her at the foot of a great stair.

"You have let no one down." He spoke with conviction she didn't feel. "Aerlaer, look at me now." She met his gaze. "You followed Aerthor's last command, you survived, you made it to Imladris-"

"Because of Legolas."

"Yes, because of Legolas, but you made it. You survived and, because you survived, your people won."

"How is that winning when they fell? They all fell." She felt her voice shaking.

"Because it was life and freedom they fought for and you survived. You remain free. In you is there legacy."

"That does not mean I should have left them upon the fields."

"You had no choice, Aerlaer, and they were not left upon the fields." She gazed back up at him, confused.

"Elrohir and Elladan led a group into the Wilderlands at dawn, when Elrond held his council. They journeyed to the fields."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She whispered, feeling a tug of betrayal.

"Because you had seen and felt enough pain." He murmured, his eyes filled with their own sadness. "It is better to remember those you lost when they were alive." Slowly she nodded, understanding now why the twins had seemed to vanish on an unspecified errand.

This then, was the real reason Glorfindel had kept her mind so filled with training between the council and setting out on the quest. It had worked, she had not figured out where her cousins had gone. If she had, she would have pursued them. "Damn, Glorfindel." She muttered and Aragorn gave her a wry smile.

"It was his idea to have you remain although, Elrond knew if you did, you would undoubtingly, recklessly pledge yourself to a certain quest." This brought a small smile to her lips.

"Elrond did try to persuade me from attending."

"I know. I received the second stern talking from him in so many hours after that council."

"What did he say?" Aerlaer was beginning to feel better, Aragorn having put her worries to rest.

"That I should have discouraged your decision." He smirked, indicating they ascend the stair. "He forgets, we work well together and I enjoy fighting by your side."

"You wound me, Aragorn, I thought I was your favorite." Aerlaer looked up to see Legolas waited for them, a teasing smile upon his face.

"I am gladdened and lucky to have you both here, by my side." Aragorn replied as they reached the other Elf who gestured them through another hall to a wide entrance on their left. "Although, you do not sulk as Legolas does when he loses." The Ranger whispered loudly. She burst into laughter as the other Elf shot him a filthy look but it softened into a smile as his gaze shifted to her.

"Ah, here you all are!" Gandalf called out impatiently and Aerlaer found they had reached an airy corridor with wooden doors spaced along one wall. Gimli and the guard, Hama, stood with him and Hama offered them a warm smile.

"The hospitality of the King's house is at your disposal." Hama tilted his head politely to her. "Lady Aerlaer, your chamber is the one just here." He said, gesturing to the first door. The rest of you may take any of the guest chambers after this one. I must attend to the King now…" His voice trailed sadly away and with another polite bow, he left the corridor.

They stood, gazing at one another until Gandalf abruptly broke the silence. "Well I could do with a rest, meet me at the entrance to the great hall, four hours' past noon." He instructed before turning in a shift of white robes to stroll down the corridor and enter the last chamber.

"I too need to rest." Aragorn said wearily. "It has been a hard few days." Aerlaer nodded as he left, taking the chamber next to Gandalf's, unease beginning to grow within her.

"I'm not going to say no to a hot bath and a soft bed." Gimli declared and followed after Aragorn, entering the room after the Rangers." It left Aerlaer standing only with Legolas. He would leave now too. She'd be alone. Her stomach twisted at the thought. She hadn't been alone since, since….

"Hmm, well it seems I am left with no choice of chambers." Legolas chuckled, tilting his head towards the door between her own and Gimli's. She nodded quietly.

"Are you alright, Aerlaer?" A frown suddenly worried his face.

"Oh yes, I am fine." She quickly replied. "It just seems, well odd, after these past months we now have chambers with beds in them." She flashed him a small grin but he did not seem convinced by her answer. Clearly, she needed to re-master her deceptive skills.

"It is a little." He nodded slowly, still gazing thoughtfully down at her. She hoped the very fact she was a little afraid, was not transparent to him. "We are completely safe here and, you are lucky, you won't even hear Gimli or Aragorn's snores." His tone was soft, reassuring but humorous. She nodded, forcing a smirk.

"But you might still." She teased and he grinned.

"Then I hope there is an abundance of pillows to cover my poor ears!" His jesting caused her to laugh, momentarily forgetting her fears.

"Well we are all right here, if you need any of us. We are safe, don't forget that. Now, let's make the most of this rare luxury!" He moved away from her, towards his own door, pausing after he had opened it to turn to her.

"Just knock if you need or kick the wall, if you do that thunderclap again you'll have all of Edoras in this corridor!" He smirked and she nodded with a smile, feeling more confident as she turned to open the door to enter her own chamber.

…

Softly closing the door behind him, Legolas lent back against it, surveying the chamber before him. As promised by Hama, all his weapons and small pack were present, resting upon a narrow table against a wall. Aerlaer's weapons were there too and he shook his head in slight amusement that the guards truly thought she was harmless. _What a surprise they shall receive!_

He stared across at them, wondering if he should return them to her? It would give him an excuse to see her again. Oh, he needed to stop this! He'd been apart from her for only a moment and she was safely in the chamber beside his.

Still, he felt a pang of loss which made entirely no sense to him. Aerlaer had been correct, it was strange to now have a chamber, a bed, to be alone. He was not quite sure what to do with himself. He pushed off from the wooden door, moving further into his guest quarters, taking in its details.

It was airy with a high, raftered ceiling and accommodating. There was a small study desk, a chaise lounge and the table his weapons lay upon towards the entrance. Further in, there was a deep robe and an elegant dresser. Sunlight shone down from a wide, open window onto a large bed, structured similarly to the oak robe and dresser. A round, side table rested on the left side of the bedhead.

A long and tall, silk partition, depicting a scene of a herd of horses galloping across rolling plains, under blue skies, sectioned off a wash area. Legolas was pleased to see a large tub, filled with hot water for the steam which swirled upon its surface. Sighting towels and soaps, he began removing his vambraces as he kicked off his boots.

An hour later, Legolas felt impeccably clean. What appeared to be new garments, he'd realized after bathing, had been kindly supplied, left upon the bed. Feeling he should accept this gift, he'd donned the charcoal trousers and soft, metal-grey tunic. The clothing was surprisingly to an Elf's tastes and fit his tall frame well. The colour choice did not pass his notice, he was now dressed to attend a funeral, a sobering thought that war was still out there, danger still present.

He made his way to the dresser to re-braid his now dry hair. It had been many weeks since he had seen his reflection and he gazed back at himself once he'd twisted his hair back from his face in the same fashion, Aerlaer had in Lorien.

 _What does she see when she looks at me?_ He sighed, turning away from his reflection, not fond of dwelling on his appearance. His own father had not been fond of dwelling upon it either, only seeing what he had lost in Legolas on a day he still remembered vividly, as if it were but a day ago, not many centuries past. Shaking himself, needing to escape his own company, Legolas retrieved his boots to pull on before pulling his chamber door open to leave.

He stopped before Aerlaer's door. He still needed to return her weapons. Should he knock? To see her, even for a short moment would be nice. No, he best not. She likely rested and he did not wish to disturb her. Besides, his whole plan was to try and stay away from her. He was meant to be stopping these silly, foolish feelings, not giving in to them. "Easier said than done." He muttered under his breath, forcibly leaving their guest corridor to catch some fresh air.

Meduseld was quiet and he slipped, noticed only by two guards, outside the hall which joined the corridor to their guest chambers. From here, he could see far over the plains and, the goings on in the city itself.

Intrigued by the folk who dwelt here, he ventured along the three lines of wide stone pillars which supported what he imagined to be the private halls of the King and his family above. Leaning against one of these pillars, hidden in its long afternoon shadow, he quietly observed the goings on of the many people below. It seemed they too were preparing for the Prince's funeral and he detected very few smiles among them.

The breeze shifted, blowing lightly towards him from the opposite direction and he inhaled the scent of wild violets and… he thought briefly… vanilla orchid. He turned into the breeze, instantly catching sight of the other Elf.

She too was clad in the colour of mourning, her dress falling and rippling about her bare feet like swaths of shadows yet, she was bathed in light, standing in a sun's ray, her hair a brilliant contrast of golds, chestnuts and browns against the dark material. He could just glimpse her face and, to his dismay, she appeared sad.

Something had been amiss with her earlier. He knew Aragorn had spoken to her and he knew he should not have, but he had gone back to wait for them and to listen. It had been about her kin and he wondered if that was why she was still sad. Knowing she was hurting caused his heart to twist and automatically, he began walking towards her, intent on seeing her smile, her eyes light up.

Midway, he paused, realizing she still had not noticed him. She was surely deep in some thought and he expected it was not pleasant. He would fix that, besides, she was a trained warrior, just like he, she should not have her guard down as she did. He'd rectify that too, he decided, deftly changing his approach, ensuring he moved silently so as not to give himself away.

...

Aerlaer stood against a pillar and surveyed the plains, enjoying the light breeze. She had explored the King's house a little, hoping to see one of her companions but it seemed they were still sleeping. The maids she had seen seemed skeptical of her and the guards, wary and so, she had retreated outside, hoping the sun would be of some comfort in this strange place.

She sighed in frustration, wishing sleep had come to her but after she had bathed and then fallen comfortably upon the soft bed's blankets, sleep had evaded her as she feared it would.

Gazing at the flags below, flapping in the breeze, she watched as the white horse symbol upon each appeared as if they galloped upon their emerald backgrounds. Her mother had been such a pale grey, she appeared white. She would have once galloped upon those green plains alongside her father… She drew in a shaky breath, wrapping her arms about her. Now she too had run across those plains, but she had run across them alone, she had…

Someone grasped her shoulder and she instinctively leapt forward, spinning to face her foe on the defensive. "Legolas!" She gaped up at him, quickly lowering her raised hands. "You-"

"Scared you, didn't I?" She realized he was smirking, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

"Perhaps. Hardly." She replied airily. He only laughed, his eyes dancing.

"Well, I consider that a successful hunt." He leant against the pillar she had been standing near, still smirking. She could only stare at him. How in Arda had he snuck up on her? Had she been so oblivious to what went on around her, he could have been anyone.

 _No, if he were just anyone, I would have heard him._ He was an Elf, just like her and he knew just how to catch his own kin unawares except, he hadn't caught her. A smirk of her own began to form.

"Oh really?" She murmured and he nodded, eyes glinting mischievously. "Aren't hunters meant to catch what they hunt?" His expression shifted to confusion, but she didn't wait for him to comprehend her words; swiftly dashing away to hide behind a pillar, many paces away.

Biting down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing, she focused on listening intently. Legolas had not come running after her which could only mean he was stalking up on her again. She darted her eyes back and forth searching for any hint and caught a glimpse of the fleetest of shadows.

Quietly, she slipped around the pillar, knowing Legolas crept around to where she had been. Noiseless, she sprinted to hide behind another pillar, trying not to laugh again. She listened intently but only heard the breeze. She was now facing the wrong way to rely on shadows and she knew he'd be prepared for her last elusive trick.

A faint hint of what smelt like the cool, freshness of trees beneath moonlight caused her to leap forward but a hand grabbed her arm and then, the other one. Before she could twist away, she found herself pinned by the shoulders, against the stone of the pillar behind her. Annoyed at having been bested, she narrowed her eyes up at him. He only grinned wolfishly down at her.

"I win." He declared and she laughed at the absurdness of it all and his eyes lit up. "Definitely win."

"How do you, 'definitely win'?" She gazed up quizzically and his features softened.

"Because you are smiling and laughing again." He'd known she had been upset? How? Did it really matter? He'd sought her out just to cheer her up, when she had felt the most alone. Perhaps she wasn't alone at all. She found herself grinning back at him and another smirk graced his lips.

"Well, what does one do once they have caught one of the elusive, Edhelroch?" He asked playfully.

"I don't know." She laughed again. "Aren't you the hunter?" She teased back and his eyes, which had been warm like cinnamon, darkened to something different, something mysterious, something she couldn't look away from.

"I think I know." He spoke quietly and slightly released his gentle grip upon her shoulders. She felt as if her skin shivered as he let his hands run loosely down her arms yet she did not shiver. Against the pillar, he now rested his hands over her wrists, at her sides and she could feel her own pulse beating against his palm, almost feeling his own lifeforce.

"Set them free." He whispered softly and his hands fell away, to his sides. She could dash away again now if she wished, but she didn't, she couldn't. She couldn't look away from him. He did not move either, as if he waited to see if she would indeed flee. If she did, would this absurd yet exciting game continue? Was it a game? Of course, it was a game, he'd set out to cheer her up and she almost considered hugging him for it. Instead, she smirked.

"That was a dangerous decision. For now, the prey can become the hunter." She whispered teasingly and her breath caught as he looked at her with possibly even darker eyes which seemed to now smolder. He stepped swiftly forward, this time resting his hands against the pillar, on either side of her. Aerlaer didn't move, barely breathed, waiting for his next move. His gaze was intense, searching and in its darkened depths, it was as if there was a flicker of quicksilver.

"Legolas?" She heard Aragorn's voice calling from within the hall and for a moment, the Elf's gaze flickered in his direction and then back to her. It was not quite so intense now.

"I shall look forward to you trying to hunt me down." He spoke quietly but his voice was unusually rough. He stepped away and turning, swiftly left to enter the hall. Aerlaer gazed after him, drawing in a shaky breath of air. Exactly what sort of game was that?

…

Aragorn turned, seeing Legolas approach from outside. As the Elf walked towards him, he noted immediately their was a dark look about him. Even his eyes, usually a warm yet dark brown, were near as dark as the tunic he wore. "You are looking very…" He thought carefully, observing the Elf. "Predatory." He finished, noting a brief smile play upon the Elf's lips.

"Maybe." Legolas replied, sounding altogether to mysterious or perhaps mischievous. Aragorn was unsure, his friend seemed out of character. He'd not seen the Elf like this. He seemed both sublime and yet, tormented.

"Why do you call?" He raised a brow curiously yet, his tone suggested he was not altogether pleased to have been called.

"We are to attend the Prince's funeral now. We will walk with Gandalf, he waits at the entrance to the grand hall. Do you know the whereabouts of Aerlaer? She is not in her chamber." The Elf nodded, tilting his head the way he had entered the hall.

"Aerlaer!" He called, his tone soft yet loud enough for another Elf to easily hear. Aragorn gazed at him carefully. Legolas had clearly been with Aerlaer before he had called out to him. Just what had he been doing to act so strangely?

"Yes?" Legolas looked at him, expressionlessly yet one brow was raised in question. His tone was almost a drawl, sounding more like Thranduil. A tone Aragorn knew he only took on when he was trying to hide something.

"Nothing, we shall speak plainly later."

Legolas nodded and as Aerlaer appeared, he strode purposely off to the stairs without waiting. Something was going on. Aragorn turned to face the elleth, watching her carefully as she approached. She seemed her usual, composed self.

"We are to attend the funeral now, walk with me." She nodded and he set off slowly although it seemed Legolas had vanished. "Been up to anything interesting?" He asked conversationally. "You were with Legolas, yes?" he glanced at her, rewarded with the flicker of a dark, wild look in her eyes and he caught the action of her front teeth slightly grazing her bottom lip. Something she only did when unsure over something.

"Oh no, not really, a game with Legolas which I did not win." She murmured quietly and then grinned. "I will win next time, I will make sure of it." There was determination in her voice and nothing more still, there had been more to Legolas's attitude, so much more, he was certain.

"A game of?" He pressed with a friendly grin.

"Umm, hunting." She laughed lightly, as if brushing some other thought away. Something was going on.

"Indeed." He replied, understanding now why Legolas had looked as he had. He decided to speak of the funeral at hand, Aerlaer had been bothered by it earlier.

"Will you be able to handle this?" He asked quietly and she turned to him.

"Of course, it would be disrespectful not to attend." He searched her face carefully as they descended into the hall below. "I am fine Aragorn, I feel much better." He nodded, taking her word for it as they entered the great hall. There were guards and again, some courtiers within the hall and Aragorn felt their stares as they passed by, towards the entrance. They were curious, that was natural. Their small group was rather an odd one, a Wizard, a Ranger, a Dwarf a wood-Elf and an Elfhorse. They only needed the Hobbits now.

It seemed Legolas was back to normal although, he noticed the Elf's gaze went first to Aerlaer. The elleth did not notice, instead gazing down to the gathering of an entire city, bellow.

"Théoden has asked that we walk among those in front who will follow the procession after he and his niece, the Lady Éowyn." Aragorn nodded, feeling strange at such a request. Gandalf led them down the stair to the end of the road below and ushered them to stand to the side. Gimli looked downcast as, at the top of the stair, the King appeared with the young lady Aragorn had intercepted when they had arrived. Slowly, they descended, two guards, one being Hama, behind him.

Carefully, behind the King, came six guards, carrying a bier, framed by spears and laid with shields and the emerald green of Rohan. Silently, the King and Lady passed, her gaze distant yet filled with grief. The King's jaw was set but Aragorn could see his heart was broken. No man should lose his child and yet, in a war, many never returned to their families alive. The six men now passed, carrying the Prince and for the first time, Aragorn looked upon the man who would have been the next King of Rohan.

His face was strong and proud and it was as if he slept. He looked a warrior but there was a youthfulness about him. Aragorn turned to Aerlaer, knowing that if he saw a resemblance in the young man passing before them, she too would also think of her fallen brother. The elleth's face was pale as she gazed at Théodred. His sword lay upon his chest along with a small posy of white flowers which appeared stark against the grey and black of those who looked on. Even the sun had left the sky, casting the world in grey.

Gandalf indicated them to follow among higher ranked guards and courtiers and Aragorn made to check Aerlaer's wellbeing but Legolas was by her side, walking closely, murmuring something quietly Aragorn could not hear. The elleth seemed well enough and it seemed Legolas too knew her unease. He walked behind them, Gimli at his side as they wound their way down the wide road.

The slow procession took them beyond the walls of Rohan and to white flowered, green mounds which overlooked the plains still further below. Here, Aragorn knew, all Royalty of Rohan were laid to rest. They halted and around the entrance to an open tomb, a mourning city gathered to farewell their Prince.

The Lady, hooded in black, began to sing in the deep, rich words of the Rohirrim. Her words were raw and, as the six men finally carried Prince Théodred into the darkness of the tomb, she faltered, a sorrowful sob escaping and an older lady, standing by her side, took her shaking hand. The guards left the tomb and then, the King entered alone.

When he returned, Aragorn wondered how he still stood so proudly for his face was ashen and drawn, his eyes glistening although he kept them averted. With a finality, the entrance into the tomb was sealed by a stone door.

The mourning city folk slowly dispersed from the flower laden mounds yet the King remained. Gandalf gestured them to leave and return to Meduseld. Ahead, he noticed, the Lady Eowyn walked, accompanied by both Hama and the older lady.

"Look." He turned at Legolas's voice, to find the Elf gazing intently down to the plains. There was a single horse with a rider, no, there were two riders. The creature staggered slowly and then the larger of the two riders fell sideways, to the ground.

"They are children!" Aerlaer exclaimed as the Lady Éowyn appeared suddenly beside them.

"Hama, we need horses!" She ordered hurriedly, blue eyes wide. Aerlaer appeared to have other ideas and shifted suddenly and he heard the tear of material and then she cursed in Elvish, kicking the remnants of the dress away before plunging down the road.

"Is she going to be uh, without garments when she shifts back?" The Lady Éowyn asked in slight shock as they watched Aerlaer reach the fallen child.

"Indeed, let us hope she remembers that predicament." Aragorn murmured, not missing how Legolas went rigid beside him.

"Lass didn't think that through, can't very well do much without shifting back." Gimli pointed out.

"There is not much she does think through before acting." He murmured as Hama arrived with another guard, both upon their own horses.

"Bring them back to the great hall." Éowyn instructed as the two men set their horses into a gallop towards the plains. Aragorn watched as did the others as the guards spoke with Aerlaer before pulling the fallen child onto Hama's chestnut and the smaller child was carried by the other guard. They cantered back as Aerlaer followed more slowly, with the exhausted, black horse.

When they reached the gate, a stable-boy appeared and likely Aerlaer said something to the trembling horse for he docilly followed the boy without fuss. The children had been taken to the Hall and Éowyn had rushed after them, Gimli kindly offering to go with her and Aragorn had waited with Legolas for Aerlaer.

"Don't shift." He warned her, holding her tattered dress.

"I forgot to imprint that." She muttered, walking swiftly beside them, back towards the King's halls.

"The boy?" Legolas hedged.

"Unconscious from exhaustion and hunger and he has a wound. I will heal him shortly, it looks infected. The girl is in better condition but frightened." Aragorn nodded, she had been crying when the guards had galloped past to Meduseld.

"Remember you cannot shift until you have found another dress." Aragorn warned again and she shook out her mane.

"I know." She bit out and galloped off ahead of them, reaching the hall outer entrance and taking the stairs, four at a time.

"Reckless elleth." He muttered under his breath, receiving a quizzical look from Legolas but he merely shook his head as they too reached Meduseld.

* * *

 _ **Reviews welcome**_


	26. Restless

_**New content in this chapter!**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews. Luckily, the Edhelroch can do this thing (think Its explained in the Imladris parts earlier, if not it will be again) where they can imprint onto their clothing and weapons so those natural materials also shift too. Aerlaer completely forgot to imprint the new dress from whoever is**_ _ **accommodating**_ _ **their needs in Rohan. Just think of all the awkwardness in the**_ _ **beginning**_ _ **when the Edhelroch came into being! Ha ha! XD**_

* * *

Éowyn tried rousing the unconscious boy, just as there was a light clatter of hoofs in the hall. She looked up, surprised to see the Elfhorse, streak past without pause, dashing through the side chamber. Hopefully more dresses had been left for her. The young girl clung to her brother's side, crying and shaking and Éowyn didn't know quite what to do with them. The King was not present and she had sent a maid to fetch a healer but none yet had showed.

"Any change?" Éowyn looked up at the sound of the quiet yet melodious voice. It was the Princess Aerlaer, now returned to her Elf form and, thankfully, donning a dark blue dress.

"No, my Lady." She answered, feeling still uncertain of the two Elves who now resided in her King's halls.

"Please, it is only Aerlaer. My Lady, is my grandmother." The she-Elf's insistence was friendly as she placed a hand over the boy's heart, closing her eyes, seeming to focus. "Completely at the end of his tether." She murmured more to herself before carefully peeling back his tunic to reveal a deep cut which wept with infection, the skin around it angry and red.

"C... can you help him?" The little girl asked timidly and the Elf turned to her.

"Yes, he will be alright, I just need to heal him." As if it were a habit, Éowyn watched as the Elf pulled her hair back out of her way and the little girl gasped.

"Y…you are an Elf!" She stuttered and Éowyn moved to the girl's side as the Elf laid her hands over the boy's injury.

"Athelas?" Another voice murmured and Éowyn saw it was Aragorn, the Ranger. His grey eyes were filled with worry, his brow furrowed.

"Yes, for the infection. I cannot do much but he does have three cracked ribs so if you have a pain draft or can make one?"

"You needed me, my Lady?" She glanced over now to where Aithos, one of the King's healers stood uncertainly.

"Yes, please get Lord Aragorn or Lady Aerlaer anything they ask for." The Ranger strode towards Aithos and Éowyn went back to watching the Elf. She had never seen, much less talked to an Elf before and knew nothing of their ways or skills. When pale gold light shone from beneath the Elfhorse's hands, she was both bewildered and intrigued.

"Aerlaer, here." Aragorn had returned and Éowyn caught the scent of strong herbs in a hot bowl. The Elf did not answer, instead she took wads of cloth which soaked in the water and ringing them slightly, applied them as a poultice over the wound.

"This will draw out infection and make your brother better." The Elf smiled gently at the small girl who had not moved from her brother's side, watching Aerlaer work intently. The Ranger then carefully shifted to ease the still unconscious boy up and the Elf deftly took a bandage from him and secured the wound.

"When will he wake up?" The girl asked warily.

"Very soon." Aragorn replied this time. "Aerlaer will watch over him until he does." She nodded silently, tears streaming down her dirty face.

"What is your brother's name?" The Elf asked.

"He, he is Éothain." She mumbled. "I am Freda." She glanced around, lip trembling. Where is mamma?" Surely, she was no more than five, Éowyn felt her heart ache for the scared girl and pulled her into her arms.

"Hush, it will be alright." She murmured, hoping she sounded soothing. You must be hungry, we have bread and some cheese and fruit and some fowl. Are you hungry? The girl nodded against her and awkwardly, Éowyn stood, attempting to pick her up to carry to the table where food and water had been set out. She glanced back to where the boy still lay to see Aragorn speaking quietly with the she-Elf.

Nearby stood the other Elf who she had learnt was also royalty from a far off Elven realm. His gaze flickered momentarily to her before shifting back to his companion who knelt next to the unconscious boy. The Dwarf, Gimli, who had kindly walked her back to the great hall, came to sit awkwardly across from them at the table.

"Are, are you a Dwarf?" The girl asked shyly and he gave her a white toothed grin.

"Yes, I am, little lady. Pleased to meet you." He bowed from where he sat which incited a small giggle from the girl. Éowyn noticed the small smile playing on the male Elf's lips although his gaze had not shifted to them that Éowyn was aware of. She had heard tale Elves had acute hearing and sight, many times better than any other race in Middle Earth.

"You are an Elf!" A strange voice suddenly exclaimed and Éowyn turned to see the boy had awoken. "Where is my sister?" He glanced around, sitting up and then wincing. "Where is Freda?" Éowyn was not surprised when the girl flew from the table and back to her brother's side.

"Éothain?" The girl asked uncertainly.

"I am alright, sister." He replied looking to the Elf for confirmation.

Aerlaer nodded and smiled. "You are, but let us return your strength with some food." She added, carefully helping him to his feet. Slowly, he moved to the table, sitting heavily and Éowyn pushed food before him and his sister as she scampered up to sit by his side. Aragorn handed him a cup of water which he took gratefully, just as the doors opened, admitting the King and Gandalf.

Éowyn stood as her King strode down the hall towards them. Hama walked behind him with Gandalf and she realized he would have informed her uncle of the condition the children were brought in.

"What is your name?" King Théoden asked and the boy hurried to stand and bow but Éowyn, grasped his arm.

"You need not bow, you are weak." His pale face flushed as he swallowed his mouthful of bread.

"Éothain, my Lord." He bowed his head instead. "My sister is Freda, our mother sent us to raise alarm. The Westfold burns." Éowyn felt if her blood had turned to ice.

"How?" The King uttered and Éowyn cursed the Wizard and Wormtongue. For too long had they poisoned his mind and poisoned the lands. Her brother, she thought he and the Mark had gone to protect those Western villages and farmland. Had they failed?

Through mouthfuls of food, Éothain retold what had happened that led them to be seeking refuge in Edoras.

"Wild men and Orcs came to our village. We were unprepared. Mother set us on our father's horse and told us to come here and warn you." He swallowed another mouthful of bread and continued. "As we fled, the wild men and Orcs cried out and chanted, I could not understand the Orcs but the wild men were crying 'For Saruman!'

They set fire to our village and killed anyone in their path. I don't know if mama made it, she slapped our horse on the rump and told him to run hard." he finished raggedly.

"Where's mama?" Freda asked again, having heard her brother mention their mother.

"Hush now, finish your food." Éowyn soothed the worrying child, feeling a deep sense of foreboding.

"When we were away from the danger, I stopped our horse on a knoll and turned back. I could see every village before ours had been burned. We had seen the smoke rising dark in the distance from our own village days earlier, but had not wanted to believe we were in danger." The boy concluded and fell silent. Aerlaer placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not despair, for if your townsfolk are as brave as you then all may not be lost." He gave her a small smile of hope and Éowyn was glad in that moment the Elf was there.

"Éowyn, if the children have finished eating, please take them to Rodwen to clean themselves up and rest." Her uncle instructed wearily. This news was hard for all of them to bear.

"Come now, we shall find you a place to rest." Éowyn spoke to the boy and girl and nodding, they followed her from the hall.

"Why are there strange folk in Edoras?" The boy hedged as Éowyn led them to the kitchens where she would undoubtedly find the head maid of the Meduseld.

"I do not know." She admitted for she did not know why the Ranger, Elves and Dwarf travelled with Gandalf. "These are strange times."

…

The King was deeply troubled, back and forth he paced. Back and forth before his carved throne as both Gandalf and Hama consoled with him and Aragorn stood nearby watching and listening. Legolas had remained with Gimli, some paces away. Aerlaer lingered near the Dwarf too, listening.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent, for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron." Gandalf explained to the harried King.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." Aragorn said from where he leant against a table, toying with his pipe. Legolas could tell the Ranger was trying not to step on the King's toes.

The King paused in his pacing, facing his throne. "They will be nine hundred miles from here by now! Éomer cannot help us." Théoden said and then turned to the others in the hall wearily. "I know what it is that you want of me, but I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Legolas had heard those words before. Spoken by another king in another time. It almost seemed another world.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn stated firmly and received a disgruntled look from the King.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan. He retorted and then turned back toward his throne.

"He knows Aragorn is right." Aerlaer murmured very quietly and he nodded. The King had no choice. It was fight or surrender and die.

"Helms Deep." Théoden spoke, turning to them once again. "It is a safer refuge than Edoras, my people will be better protected behind its stone walls and if we must fight, we will have a better chance." A keep and a refuge, surely that was a good plan? By Gandalf's frown, he wondered if it were not.

"Hama, alert the city and the guard, we are evacuating to the Helm and will leave at first light in in the morn, any feast tonight is cancelled." Legolas watched as Hama bowed and hurried from the hall. Théoden then turned to sweep his weary gaze over them all, resting lastly on Aragorn. "Will you ride with us?"

"It would be an honor my Lord." Aragorn replied and bent his head in respect.

"Looks like we are to journey again." Gimli rumbled but Legolas wondered now if that was such a good thing.

"There is much to be done." Théoden said decidedly. "I must alert my niece." With that, he strode from the hall leaving them.

"Come, let us speak in private." He gestured the others to follow him from the hall.

It was the privacy of Gandalf's own chamber they gathered, standing about as the Wizard sat upon a chair.

"Retreating to this keep, is it not the better option, Gandalf?" Legolas hedged. Aragorn sighed, finding parchment and a quill and ink. Quickly he scratched something out before holding it beneath a candelabra. The sun had set an hour earlier and it was dark outside.

"This is Helms Deep. It is set into the rock of the mountain but, there is only one way in and one way out. Depending on how many enemy there are, it is, in essence, a trap." Legolas felt uneasy as he studied the rough sketch.

"Ah, so he flees and hides then instead of fights." Gimli scoffed.

"Helms Deep has saved them in the past, but I fear the army we will be up against will quake even the might that is the Deeping Wall." Gandalf sighed.

"But surely its walls are less penetrable than these ones? Edoras is not exactly a fortress." Aerlaer pointed out.

"Indeed, it is not." Gandalf agreed. "He thinks he is leading them to safety but what he will get is a massacre. "Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him." He turned to Aragorn. "I fear for Rohan. He will need you before the end Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold." He finished grimly.

"They will hold." Aragorn replied with a fierce determination but Legolas wondered if they would. How many soldiers did Rohan have? How many did Saruman have?

Gandalf sighed before taking up the staff by his side to stand again. "I must away now for I have pressing business now elsewhere." He gathered his belongings in haste.

"Where are you going?" Aerlaer asked what Legolas wondered too.

"I do not quite know, young Aerlaer. At Helm's Deep, at first light, look to my coming." He turned to Aragorn. "At dawn look to the east." He instructed and wordlessly they all nodded as the Wizard left the chamber.

"What does he mean? Look to the east?" Gimli muttered.

"We will know when we need to." Aragorn murmured, looking out the window as he ran a hand wearily through his hair. "We journey far tomorrow and who knows what danger we may encounter." He turned to stride towards the door. "Rest my friends, we will be beneath stars again tomorrow night and the comfort of a real bed will be many miles away."

"See you at dawn." Legolas murmured as they all left the Wizards now deserted chamber to go to their own quarters. He turned towards Aerlaer. "Sleep well." He wished the elleth softly and she smiled but it seemed sad.

"You also." She murmured but, before he could ask if she were alright, she had slipped into her chamber and closed the door. Clearly, he had imagined it, perhaps she was sad Gandalf left?

He let himself into his own chamber, finding more garments had been laid out upon his bed for six days of wear and, a suitable leather pack to tie to a horse's saddle. Whoever oversaw their accommodations was doing an excellent job. Smiling, he pulled off his boots and began unbraiding his hair when there was a quiet knock at his door. Cautiously he moved to the door and opened it.

"Sorry, I know you probably wish to sleep and such but, do you know where our weapons are?" Aerlaer spoke in a rush, gazing up at him seeming embarrassed at disturbing him.

"Oh, yes." He uttered, surprised yet gladdened to see her so soon. "They are here with mine." He stepped aside to let her in and hesitantly she entered. "Just on the table, there." He gestured, noting how her shoulders relaxed as she sighted her weapons.

Quickly she gathered them in her arms as he stood, feeling awkward by the door. Ellons and elleths who were not family or lifemates were not exactly meant to be in one another's bedchambers. Well, certainly not royalty at any rate.

He didn't know why he suddenly felt so odd about it, he'd been travelling and sleeping but feet from the elleth for weeks now. Besides, he no longer considered himself as royalty. She still was, although he could almost forget that too.

"Thanks, um, have a good sleep." She whispered, quickly leaving his chamber. He waited until he heard her own door close before closing his own, shaking his head in slight amusement at her embarrassed hurry. Aerlaer did not really seem like the embarrassed type. Legolas walked back into his chamber to finish readying himself to rest.

Rest would not come. With a sigh, Legolas tilted his head back to gaze out the open window. The sky was dark but he knew the moon was out, somewhere overhead. It would surely be after midnight by now. He'd spent the past four hours trying to sleep, tossing and turning this way and that to no avail.

There was nothing wrong with the bed he tried to sleep in, it was large and soft. He knew he was safe. He knew his companions were safe, sleeping either side of him in their own chambers. He knew they were not exactly the reasons he could not find rest. With a frustrated sigh, he sat up, dragging his fingers back through his hair. There was no point trying to lie there, convincing himself he could rest when his mind would not let him.

Swinging out of the bed, he noted the eve had grown cooler for the cold stone his bare feet connected with. He found a tunic and his Lórien cloak and, securing the leaf broach at his throat, quietly slipped from his chambers.

The corridor was dimly lit and he moved unseen, although there was no one to see him, through to the first hall. From there, he slipped outside, passing through the great pillars he had played with Aerlaer around, before the Prince's funeral.

He should not have risen to her challenge to catch her, but he could not turn her down. He'd wanted to play a little with her, see her happier but it had escalated to more. Much more for him and it had been his own fault. He should have just let her win. Curse his competitiveness. Hunting her down had been alluring and once he had caught her, his feelings had grown dangerously close to surfacing. He'd nearly done something reckless and if it had not been for Aragorn's interruption, he would have. He would have kissed her. He'd wanted to and if he had, it would have ruined everything.

He needed to be more careful. He needed to rid his thoughts of her, but how could he? He had been trying to do just that and with each passing day, it became harder. He wanted her near, he wanted to be the one she looked to like he constantly found himself looking to her. She did not though. He had to be much more careful, if she found out the utter turmoil she left him in just by the mere sight of her, it would surely destroy the strong friendship they had built since leaving Imladris.

To seek anything deeper was too higher risk and, he did not think he could take her rejection. He knew full well already how it felt to take such a risk and be left all the more foolish, all the more broken for it. He did not plan on making such a mistake again.

Sighing, he stepped out further to the edge of the viewing platform he now stood upon, looking to the stars. It was a bright night, the moon still full and not a wisp of cloud to obscure the world above. The breeze was light but cool and on it he caught the scent of the fields of grass below the city walls. It changed slightly and he inhaled something else, something now too familiar to him. He turned hopefully but there was no other on the platform or beneath the pillars.

"Aerlaer?" He called out softly, uncertainly but no one answered him. Legolas turned back to the stars, annoyed his mind was playing tricks on him. He wished she had been there though, more than anything he wished-

"You called?" Legolas physically jumped with fright, whirling around. There she was, in nothing but a midnight-blue sleep-shift and her Lórien cloak about her shoulders.

"Are you trying to be the death of me?" He managed to gasp out as she casually pulled her cloak further about herself, laughing at his expense.

"Why would you think I would do that?" She smirked, cocking her head to the side.

"Because of... You startled me." He said lamely covering up what he was going to say. She did not appear to notice and laughed again.

"That was the idea." She grinned impishly. "Although you knew I was here, how?"

"You smell like violets." He said simply and shrugged, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, but I am sure the lotion I used earlier was of vanilla orchid?" He noted the way she frowned slightly, utterly baffled.

"It was." He agreed, remembering that scent too. " _You_ smell like violets." He explained, wishing this was not where their conversation had turned. He looked back out to the stars.

"I do?" She asked after a moment, her tone one of surprise.

"Yes, I noticed the day I found you near Imladris." He murmured quietly, easily remembering how she had smelt, just how blood and dirt stained she had been. He smirked, looking sideways at her. "Although it was surprising, considering you were covered in so much dried blood and dirt it was a wonder you did not smell more like an Orc." He was rewarded with a quiet laugh.

"You smell like a moonlit forest." She said easily and he looked fully at her but she merely grinned. "I guess seeing as you are an Elf from a woodland and you do have a coolness about you, it is appropriate. The same as Gimli smells of rock and smoke, and Aragorn smells like..."

"A man in need of a bath." Legolas finished, grinning back at her as she burst into laughter.

"Shh you'll gain the attention of the guards and they will arrest you for disturbing the peace." Her whispered, teasingly and she bit her lip, falling silent but her eyes were bright and full of mischief. Just why was she out here?

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked suddenly, catching him off guard.

"Uh, yes?" He stumbled out.

"Oh, you don't have to just say yes, I just thought I would ask, I was thinking of going for a walk." She rushed out, almost appearing shy as she looked up at him.

"No, it is a beautiful night. A walk with you would be, nice, a walk would be nice I mean." He quickly reiterated but she beamed up at him, not seeming to have noticed.

"Then let's go, the city is quiet and I heard tell there is a garden orchard somewhere behind this building."

"Aerlaer, is that wise?" He gazed at her uncertainly. "We are both, for want of a better description, in our sleeping garments." Her grin was instant and impish.

"Then we best not get caught!" With that, she skipped lightly away and he followed, wondering just what sort of walk this would be.

…

It seemed Legolas was up for a little adventure and a midnight adventure was certainly what she needed for she certainly was not sleeping. She was glad for his company although, she wondered why he too had been out of his own bed. She would find out later, for now they needed to be quiet. There were three guards ahead to get around unseen.

"They are not standing idle but patrolling in two-hundred feet sections." Legolas whispered lowly near her ear as they peered around the corner of a building. "There is a sequence, we should be able to slip past as the middle guard is facing the far wall and the right guard to the left as he turns. The third walks slower so he will not be facing us." She nodded with a smirk.

"We can use that cart there for cover if need be." She added.

"What, do you not think you are fast enough to make it the whole way?" He jibbed.

"I am!" She bit back.

"Shh." She felt him shaking in laughter.

"Okay, are you ready, they'll be in position in a moment… now!" She hissed and they both shot out from behind the building and sprinted the twenty-foot distance to leap over a low gate, into the orchard garden.

"Did you hear something?" A guard called out and Aerlaer made to laugh but a hand was suddenly clamped over her mouth.

"Don't move" Legolas breathed out, carefully adjusting his cloak to shield them both, where they lay upon grass, from the direction of the gate they had just cleared.

"Nothing, probably an owl, there is a family of them in a hollow in the gardens." Another guard replied confidently. Taking that to mean they were safe, she crawled low to the ground, further into the garden, before standing to dust herself off, behind a hedge.

"That was fun." Legolas chuckled, standing too and brushing at the loose shirt he wore. "Now what?"

"Now, we raid us some apples." Aerlaer declared, lifting her face to smell the breeze for their sweet scent. "This way I think." She grabbed his hand, dragging him in the direction she was sure she could smell fruit.

The garden was lovely and Aerlaer breathed in the cool, evening air, feeling a little invigorated. A lack of proper rest and then healing the King and then the boy, earlier, had left her feeling a little weary. Although they would be leaving the current safety of Edoras, at least she would be able to sleep once again, when she was among her companions again, camping under stars.

"Your sense of smell is quite accurate, look." Aerlaer looked to where Legolas pointed and grinned, sighting the tall trees ahead. She broke into a run, the other Elf following at her side, until the stood beneath the old, tall trees. There were not any apples, but she had smelt them, she was sure.

"There ae none." She murmured but Legolas chuckled.

"You are not looking high enough. Wait here." The wood-Elf leapt up to catch a branch and swing up into a tree, soon scaling to its topmost branches. Within moments, he dropped down to stand before her. "For you." He offered her a decent sized, pinkish apple.

"Thank you." She took a bite, enjoying the burst of sweet flavor as he took a bite from a second apple.

"There is a fountain over there, come and see." Legolas began walking and she followed him from the trees and past a tangled hedge of berries.

"Oh." Aerlaer breathed out as she caught sight of the fountain. It was beautiful. In the center a great, marble horse reared as two other horses, carved of the same marble, dashed around, one feigning to nip the one before it which had its heels kicked up in play. The water poured like a cascade to form their manes and tails. Aerlaer had never seen anything like it.

"I knew you would like it." Legolas murmured, just loud enough over the falling water as he sat upon the wide marble edge of the pool. She sat down beside him, feeling as if she were protected by the great horse statues behind her or perhaps it was the calming presence of Legolas. She was not entirely sure.

He did not speak again but it did not bother her. It was nice, simply sitting beside him, sharing in the beautiful garden which they had thwarted the Edoras guards to enter unseen. Legolas was such fun and he seemed to be only becoming more so, especially around her. Yet how he had suddenly acted while they had played about beneath the pillars, it confused her. The intensity of his gaze had made it feel as if her heart had momentarily stopped. It was strange yet intriguing. Why had that happened? She was not scared of him, she trusted him.

"I guess we should make our way back to Meduseld." Legolas sighed and she nodded but she did not want to return. "How shall we sneak past the guards this time?" He turned to her, grinning. "Or, should we simply stroll through the gate and surprise them, to leave them wondering just how we thwarted them in the first place?" His tone was once again mischievous and she grinned back.

"I think, the latter." He nodded, standing and she leapt up too, turning to gaze one more time at the wonderful horse statues. Together they walked back though the garden and, with each step, Aerlaer felt herself despairing. She didn't want to return to that chamber where she was locked away alone, unable to sleep, only to think of painful memories of her lost herd.

"My Lady?" She turned, pulled from thoughts as Legolas smirked down at her, offering her his arm. Taking it, she grinned. The guards would be so confused and, hidden by their cloaks, it was not obvious they only wore sleep garments beneath! This was the sort of mischief she would have usually partaken in with her brother or the twins or the Ranger, Taurorn, who she too held close to her heart.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are always welcome.**_


	27. Just Like Camping

Thank you all for your lovely reviews, sorry I cannot reply individually at the moment. A. xx

"Did you see that last guard's face?" Aerlaer snickered as they moved back through the King's halls.

"He actually rubbed his eyes, I think he thought he saw ghosts." Legolas chuckled quietly. Their return to Meduseld had been nothing short of hilarious, the moment they had left the secrecy of the garden. Gandalf had let slip his full identity to the King and had been overheard and now, all Edoras knew who he was, as well as Aragorn and of course, they all knew who Aerlaer was. The guards had near fallen over their feet when they realized it was she who stood before them.

Still amused, they wandered back outside. He knew now they should part ways and rest yet, he felt more at peace with her by his side. He did not want to leave her. He cast a glance her way, noting she no longer looked to be cheerful. She worried at her bottom lip, staring off at the bright moon.

"What is wrong?"

"Oh, it is nothing. The moon, he is so bright." She murmured, deflecting his question.

"No, there is something amiss." He turned fully to her, waiting for an answer. She did not give one. He thought back, wondering if he had done something to offend her. He was certain he had not. No, she had not been entirely cheery earlier, when he had bid her a good sleep when she retrieved her weapons. He peered at her although she refused to look directly at him, keeping her gaze upon the moon. It illuminated her face clearly.

"You are tired." He stated and she looked as if she would scowl but held back. "Aerlaer, why are you out here? Can you not find rest?"

"No, I cannot." She muttered, walking a few paces from him.

"Why not?" He called softly and after a moment, she let out a long, frustrated sigh, facing the moon once more.

"I have tried to sleep, there is nothing wrong with my bed nor chamber. I have tried singing to myself, naming all the plants which I know to grow in Middle Earth, I even tried sleeping on the floor. Still I cannot sleep." She huffed out the last bit, wrapping her arms about her.

"Then it is something else which bothers you?" He moved towards her as she nodded.

"In the herd, we'd sleep as a group for safety, under the stars. In Imladris and Lothlórien, always next to or in the same chambers or talans as family.

"And you've not had to sleep alone since we left Imladris." He mused aloud.

"Yes, and that was barely alone for I barely slept in Imladris and, well, because of what had happened, no one really wanted to leave me alone. The only time I have been entirely alone was when I fled the Fields and a couple times where I had fought with my brother or father and gone off alone when we journeyed together. Even one of those times, I was not exactly alone…" She trailed off as Legolas thought of her revelation.

She had not seen eye to eye with her father either, it seemed. He wondered why but decided not to ask. "It does make sense, Elves do not usually keep to themselves. Any race of Elves." He mused quietly.

"Yes, there is that too, I suppose. This is ridiculous though, I don't even have a herd now so I don't see why I must have such problems with sleeping." She said in disgust. "It should be a matter of just closing one's eyes, I am not an Elfling in need of a bedtime story."

Legolas was unsure how to reply to her outburst yet his mind was swiftly forming a solution to her problem. A completely irrational solution. It is not irrational, she will be able to sleep, I will be able to sleep having her once again in my sight, knowing exactly where she is.

His idea was certainly madness. Yet, there could be no harm in it. He knew he would not find rest, find no peace without her, as strange as that was to comprehend entirely and, he could not rest anyway, knowing she was miserable. If he could help her, why shouldn't he? He took her hand, feeling his heart begin to quicken.

"I have an idea." He said simply and she looked to him in surprise before following without question.

With each step, he fought with himself. What in Arda was he doing, he was meant to be keeping away from her, keeping this inner turmoil away from her but instead, he was stopping before her chamber door, opening it and finally letting go of her hand so she could enter. He followed, closing the door softly behind him. She turned to gaze at him in confusion.

It was now, he needed to back out of this idea. Now, he needed to stop and leave. He couldn't leave, he did not know why, he just couldn't. He sighted a plush, single chair and walked to it, taking a seat and stretching his legs out before him.

"Now, you may rest." He declared and closed his eyes. He knew she had not moved and that she still watched him uncertainly. By their customs, he should not be in this chamber with her. Well, you are not currently dictated by Elven lore. He reminded himself and clearly, the edhelroch rested often as a group.

"But, but what about you? Surely you would rather return to rest in your own bed, not in a chair." He opened his eyes to gaze at her. It was time to be honest, just, not entirely honest.

"I too could not find rest and I too had tried. At least here, I may be useful and remain so that you can rest. You look tired, Aerlaer."

"Will you try and sleep, at least?" He nodded, hoping to appease her. Still she frowned, chewing her bottom lip. "In a chair?" He shrugged.

"I shall manage." She wandered towards her bed only to pause again, turning to gaze at him once more.

"I do not think I could find rest knowing you are uncomfortable in a chair." She intoned dryly.

"It is not so bad."

"Legolas, even to sit in that chair, you are much too tall for it." She was right, it was designed for someone shorter, perhaps more petite. An elleth or a lady, not a tall, warrior built male. He made to try and get comfortable. "You look ridiculous." She added and he scowled. He just wanted to help her.

Perhaps he had crossed a boundary. He knew he already had but perhaps she wanted him to leave. He made to tell her he would leave if she wished it but instead, she caught his eyes, her own seeming all the more uncertain.

"I suppose you could share this bed with me?" He stared back at her in utter shock. "I mean, it is big enough for each of us to sleep at each side comfortably." She quickly added.

"Are, are you sure?" He asked her carefully, not daring to breathe, terrified if he did it would only fuel his heart to race faster. He searched her eyes, still noting the uncertainty, watching as they flickered to the large bed and then back to him. She swallowed.

"Yes." Her voice came out stronger, that one simple word a decision. "Go and get your blanket, it will be just like camping, only much more comfortable." She sent him a small smile. He nodded mutely, feeling out of sorts as he quickly left her chamber to enter his own.

Oh, what have I done! He leaned against the wall which separated them, trying to let his heart calm. This was not the way to stop this infatuation! This was only encouraging it. Why did he agree! Why didn't he just insist on remaining in that chair? That safe chair, many feet from her. It is not so different from camping, we have slept near each other at the exact same distance. It is no different.

All we are doing is lying on the same mattress. There is nothing more to it. Lying on the same mattress and sleeping. I won't even face her. I shall remain lying upon my back for the remainder of the eve. She would not have asked me if she did not trust me and I honor her trust and friendship above all else. It's no different to camping.

What he felt for Aerlaer, after all, was no different to how he'd felt for Tauriel and, he'd realized, in the end, he had cared for Tauriel as one would a sister or dear cousin or friend. Surely it was exactly the same with Aerlaer. That is how the elleth saw him. He had spent a little over two months now in constant company with Aerlaer, no different to the times he had spent with Tauriel, fighting and traveling through the Greenwood. Talking or in comfortable silence, leading the guard, working as a team. No difference, just both friends he cared about.

Consoled in his thoughts, he peeled himself from the wall and took the neatly folded blanket from the end of his impeccably made bed. With a calming breath, he walked back into the other chamber, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I thought perhaps you had changed your mind." Aerlaer grinned from where she now half laid, propped up by pillows, on the left side of the bed.

"Have you?" He asked, hedging towards the seat yet he feared she would say she had.

"Of course not." She now smirked, running her fingers quickly through her loose hair.

"Okay, well uh, here is my blanket. He moved to the bed, dropping the large blanket in a heap before turning around, although it was just hos cloak he removed, it almost felt like it were more.

Manwë, she makes things difficult. He let out another slow, steadying breath and unclasped his cloak, draping it over the chair he should be resting in. He turned, trying not to look at her, still detangling her long tresses, his previous consolation starting to unravel at the seams and it was all too easy to walk towards the large bed.

Hoping up onto the vacant side of the matress, he stretched out, dragging his blanket over himself.

"Are two pillows enough?" Aerlaer asked quietly. "There are more in the wardrobe."

"Yes, two is enough." He wriggled to lie flat, pushing one of the pillows away. Beside him, he knew Aerlaer was settling also. He shifted his eyes to see she too laid upon her back.

"Legolas?" Already she sounded as if she were falling to sleep.

"Hmm?" He realized he too felt that if he closed his eyes, sleep would finally come.

"The moonlight, it makes your hair look silver." Her words were mumbled as she shifted on her side of the bed, beneath her own blanket. He turned his head, wondering why she would say such a thing. She faced him, eyes closed, her face peaceful, a small smile gracing her lips, cheek resting upon her hands. His heart seared with warmth. Because he was there, she felt safe enough to sleep.

"Losto, Aerlaer." He whispered, closing his eyes, feeling, for the first time since arriving in Edoras, completely at peace.

…

A bell tolled somewhere and, refusing to awaken just yet, Legolas shifted, burying himself further under the warm blanket. When had simply sleeping ever felt so wonderful? He did not want to leave this bed, he did not fancy marching off, likely into more danger.

Just where was he going again? To a fortress, Helms Deep. That was it's name. No, he didn't want to wake up to go there. He wanted to remain comfortable, peaceful, with the suns warmth so close.

The sun… Aragorn had said they were to leave just after dawn. Now curious to the time of morning, he blinked his eyes open to be met by soft sunlight. He blinked realizing the room was still in grey shadow. Yet there was sunlight before him. Aerlaer. He froze, scrambling to recall the eve before and then remembered it clearly. He'd offered to stay with the elleth and in turn, she'd offered to share her bed.

So much for valiantly remaining upon his back, he lay close beside the elleth. Nerves starting to tighten within his stomach as he carefully propped himself up to gaze at her.

Aerlaer lay on her belly, her hair scintillating a pale gold, spilling wildly down her back and slightly over her peaceful, sleeping face. One arm stretched out and bent above her head and the other rested where his right hand held it. Alarmed, he gently removed his hand and carefully sat up so not to wake her. Oh this was a bad idea!

During the night it appeared she had kicked her blanket into disarray and had exposed most of her slender legs. Looking away, Legolas swallowed hard and quickly gathered up his own blanket, slipping hastily from the bed.

Snatching up his cloak, he made for the door, unsure what he would do if she awoke. As he touched the handle he turned back. He wanted to return, to feel that simple bliss again before he had fully awoken. No, he couldn't. That would be crossing a boundary and that would destroy their trust and friendship.

"Out of sight, out of mind." He told himself firmly, leaving the chamber to stride quickly to his own.

Silently he entered, letting out a breath of relief as he closed the door behind him. Heart still pounding, he strode into the chamber, dropping the blanket and his cloak upon the chaise and then tugged off the loose, cotton sleep shirt he wore.

"Ahem."

"Ai!" He spun in fright to face Aragorn, leaning in a shadow cast from outside. "Manwë, you scared me halfway to the Halls!" He hissed out, annoyed at the unwelcome intrusion and surprise.

Aragorn did not chuckle, he did not even grin. He said nothing, simply stared at him, hard. Folding his arms across his now bare chest, Legolas raised a brow at his friend "Aragorn, I would like to prepare for the day and the journey." The Ranger continued to stare into his eyes.

"Is there something I need to know?" He asked flatly.

"Pardon?" Legolas replied, utterly baffled why Aragorn was even there.

Steely eyed, Aragorn nodded towards his bed. "Unless I am mistaken, this bed was not slept in last night."

"Well, no. It was not. I could not sleep and, it turned out, neither could Aerlaer."

"I see. What did you do all eve?" Aragorn's words were wary.

"Oh, well, we spoke a little, ended up going for a walk, seeing as last eve was rather lovely, and then I suggested we return to her chamber for the remainder of the eve so we could-"

"Do not say any more, Legolas." Aragorn growled out.

"Pardon?"

"You spent an entire eve with her? I know you walked away from your kingdom, Legolas, but this is not acceptable. Where is your honor!"

"My? What?" He spluttered, utterly bewildered and then, he realized exactly what Aragorn thought. "No, no! That is not what happened, you misunderstand!" He rushed out, knowing his face paled.

"Then you had best explain, Legolas." He'd never seen his friend quite so angry towards him.

"Aerlaer is not used to sleeping on her own. She has never really had to, even in Imladris or Lórien. Her herd used to sleep often as a group under the stars, as a family unit I guess.

She has not slept since she arrived here, Aragorn. Knowing this, I could not leave her in such a state of weariness." He swallowed, peering at Aragorn who still frowned. "I offered to stay in the same chamber for I could not sleep either and I suspected it was because I am now also used to sleeping nearby others, which makes sense really because Elves are rarely alone and, I have been the exception of sorts these past years, but no more."

"And did you… find sleep?"

"Um, yes. Immediately it seems." Legolas answered quickly, watching the Ranger anxiously, waiting for him to speak.

"So you gave up a comfortable bed to sit in a chair so Aerlaer could sleep?That was a very kind thing to do."

"Uh, not exactly." Legolas murmured, not meeting his friend's eyes.

"On the floor?" The Ranger asked and Legolas felt his face colour a little, knowing Aragorn toyed with him now.

"The other side of her bed." He admitted quietly. "But that part was not my idea and, it was just like camping. Just more comfortable." He muttered, feeling defensive. Aragorn remained silent and it only made Legolas feel all the more uncomfortable. Rarely had he felt his friend's wrath and he hated it.

"Forgive me Legolas, I should not have leapt to such conclusions, I know you are pure of heart…" Aragorn trailed off, gazing at him cautiously, brows slightly furrowed.

"But?" He implored, unease growing that Aragorn had some reasoning behind this.

"But, after your little game with Aerlaer yesterday, I was concerned you had done something...reckless. I am glad I am wrong."

"What did she say?" What would she have said? Nothing had happened. Yet, why do I feel like something did? Why do I feel guilty?

"Aerlaer only mentioned you had played a game of hunt." Aragorn replied. "It was the look of your eyes yesterday which made me concerned when I could not find you this morning." Aragorn stood and walked to the door.

"And what did you see in my eyes?" Legolas asked very quietly, holding his breath waiting for the answer which would shatter all the lies he had been telling himself since they camped on the edge of Fangorn.

Aragorn turned to him and looked him in the eyes. "Anira, Legolas." He walked out of the chamber, shutting the door behind him.

Legolas stared at the wooden door running his hands back through his hair. He closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath of defeat. This was real and he was terrified.

Reviews always welcome.


	28. Uncertainly

_**Thank you to the following reviewers and hi to all new followers.**_

 _ **Aralinn - Glad you are enjoying this one! Legolas is very confused and utterly terrified but, you'll find in this chapter he is useless at the distance thing. Enjoy!**_

 _ **WickedGreen13 - Yes! Nearly there, couple chapters off and yay, more action scenes! Well, the kind I like, maybe not the ones you are waiting for. hehehe!**_

 _ **ElizabethUndomiel - Thank you!**_

 _ **loney - Cheers**_

 _ **Woman of Letters - Hehe Aragorn is all, how dare you and Legolas basically shat bricks! Was fun to rework that scenario! The word in Sindar is Desire. I was going to use love but then that could have come across as friendship love and thats not what Legolas is trying to fight so Aragorn pointing it out is making it real.**_

 _ **ThePassiveReader - Thanks for your lovely review on the last chapter. Glad you are enjoying it all.**_

 _ **tobi256- Thanks! If only I had more time to write!**_

* * *

A bell tolled from outside and stretching, Aerlaer opened her eyes to be met by pale sunlight. She had slept, not just slept but slept perhaps better than she had in a long time. Peering across to the other side of the bed, she realised she was alone, Legolas had gone.

With a grin she sat up, wondering why he had not awoken her when he had risen, by the tolling of the bell, she needed to get ready quickly.

Hopping out of bed, she changed into the other dress which had been left for her; the light green one with intricate ivy patterns across the bodice and loose sleeves.

Hastily she turned to the mirror, to untangle the strands of her hair before deftly putting it into a half braid which fell loose over her shoulder. Aerlaer buckled on her sword belt and donned her cloak and shrugged her quiver over her shoulder.

Throwing her blanket back over the bed neatly and re arranging the pillows, Aerlaer smiled when she detected the faint smell of woodland trees. _I hope he slept just as well as I._ She thought, gathering her clean garments into her arms and heading out the chamber.

She set out to the stable, where she could stow away her belongings in one of Arod's saddlebags. As she turned the corner of the stables a tall, bay stallion swept out of the open doors, skidding suddenly to a halt before her.

 _"Forgive me, I nearly ran into you."_ The horse apologised _. "Arod told us of your coming to Rohan, it is an honour."_ He bowed his head to her.

 _"Do not bow, friend, tell me your name and why such haste?"_ Aerlaer said, a little bemused.

 _"I am Brego; the Ranger who now rides Hasufel has set me free."_ He replied.

 _"Then if Aragorn has bid it, I will not stand in your way, go now and run as the wind across the plains."_ She smiled and with a nod, he cantered down the path towards the gates of Edoras.

Entering the stable, she was greeted by a chorus of whinnies and in turn greeted the horses around her as she made her way down the walkway to Arod who stood patiently in his stall, already saddled. _"I see Legolas has beaten me to it in tacking you up my friend."_ Aerlaer said to the grey as she affectionately stroked his neck and scratched behind his ear.

 _"Yes, but I sensed his mind was elsewhere, he did not speak to me as he normally would."_ The horse replied, ears flickering as Aerlaer placed her belongings in one of the saddle's packs.

 _"I'm sure he is okay, maybe thinking of the long journey we must make to Helms Deep. I must head back and speak with the King."_ As she walked out of the stable she called to the horses. _"We might all be carrying extra riders; I am unsure how the King wishes to proceed moving his people, would you be willing to carry another if the need arises?"_ She smiled at the horses' responses, they were all willing to do their part. Thanking them, she headed to the King's hall.

…

Aragorn caught sight of Aerlaer as she entered the hall, seeming to purposely ignore the gazes of the King's men as she approached. Slowly he lowered his sword from where he'd held it in defence against the Lady Eowyn's.

"Morning, where is the King?" The Elf asked pleasantly.

"Morning Aerlaer, perhaps the stables?" He suggested. He'd expected her to ask after Legolas.

"No, I have just come from the stables."

"Try the armoury." The Ranger suggested and turned back to Éowyn as the Elf left the hall.

"You have some skill with a blade." He complimented, returning to their earlier conversation.

"Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die upon them." She said proudly. "I fear neither death nor pain." Her words were fierce, bold and Aragorn wondered at them. She spoke as a young soldier, raring to the battlefield, not aware of the horrors and fear which lay in such places.

"What do you fear, my Lady?" He watched as her eyes flickered about the great hall, before returning once more to gaze steadily back at him.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valour has gone beyond recall or desire." Bitter her words were and he heard the taint of fear within them. A desire for more, for adventure, she reminded him a little of the Elf who had just left the hall.

"You are a daughter of kings, a shield-maiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." He said kindly. "I think you would get along well with Aerlaer for your spirit seems fierce and proud, much like hers."

"I truly would not know how to speak to her, I do not know anything of the ways of Elves, and I admit I find her a little intimidating." Éowyn confessed, appearing rather shy, a far cry from the fierceness of her demeanour but moments before. Aragorn found himself chuckling quietly, Aerlaer did have the tendacy to appear unruly and dangerous but only when it was necessary of her, just like her grandmother.

"She is kind; I have known her for a long time. You should get to know her." He smiled with an encouraging nod. The female company would surely do Aerlaer well too.

"The guards and riders are very much enthralled by her." Éowyn said quietly so the other men in the hall would not hear. "They think she is very beautiful."

"She is a fierce warrior, who could slay any of them in a moment. They should be enthralled by that." said a voice flatly from behind them. Aragorn turned to see Legolas gazing coolly at them.

"Do you not think she is beautiful then?" Éowyn asked Legolas in surprise. The question seemed to take him aback a moment and a brief flicker of that same torment Aragorn had noticed in his dark eyes, earlier that morning, showed once more before his features resembled cool marble.

"What I think is that she is a lethal fighter and I can appreciate her skill." He replied curtly and stalked away. Aragorn watched him leave in surprise.

"Does he really think that? Does he not see her beauty also?"

"He sees it more than any of us but he will not admit it." Aragorn murmured, turning back to the young woman. "You would do well not to repeat that." He flashed her a grin and after a moment she returned a small smile.

"Here is the King." She suddenly gestured and Aragorn turned to see Théoden sweeping into the hall, Aerlaer, Gimli and the guard, Hama, following closely.

"I do hope you are all prepared to leave. The Lady Aerlaer has spoken with our horses and they are willing to carry an extra rider if needed." Théoden looked over his subjects as they nodded they were indeed ready and then strode forward. "Let us leave now before the day is truly upon us, we have many miles ahead."

Sheathing his sword, Aragorn moved towards his companions, noticing Legolas had appeared once more, his attention focussed on Aerlaer from afar.

"Will you ride beside us?" Éowyn broke him from his musings regarding his Elf friend.

"Yes, it would be an honour." He replied and Éowyn smiled brightly, looking truly pleased.

…

Legolas had planned on keeping his distance from Aerlaer but his resolve disappeared once she had entered the hall. As the King had spoken and then directed his men to leave, he had hung back, watching her, noting the pretty, green dress she wore, taking in the details, checking her quiver was full, her blades present, her bow well strung. He felt eyes on him but refused to look to Aragorn. Aragorn knew too much and it terrified him.

What he was feeling was terrifying him but he could not stop himself from falling into step with the elleth as she passed him, Gimli by her side. She flashed him a smile and he smiled back, feeling better for her presence, like it was something he needed, like air. This too scared him.

Gimli waited outside, grumbling about horses, as he entered the stable alongside Aerlaer. Finally, a moment alone to ask her what had been gnawing at him.

"You were sleeping when I left, does that mean you slept well?" He asked lowly so no one could overhear.

"Yes." She replied just as quietly. "And you? He gave her a quick smile and nodded as a stableboy handed him Arod's reins. Leading him from the stable, he turned and leapt into the grey horse's saddle and waited for Gimli so he could help him up. He'd helped her, it was a wonderful feeling.

Aerlaer shifted to horse form and Legolas held back a snicker as a couple of nearby guards who had been watching her jumped back in fright. She flicked her tail good naturedly and trotted down the line of horses and people. _Such an imp._ He shook his head, grinning to himself as he moved Arod towards Aragorn and the King's horse.

Finally, the entire city's occupants were trailing out of the gates of Edoras and onto the plains. _This will be a slow journey._ He mused as Arod fell into comfortable stride with Hasufel and the Lady Éowyn's, bay mare. Aerlaer trotted on the mare's other side and for the first few miles, they all travelled in silence. Eventually Éowyn spoke, turning to Aerlaer, as the pace slowed to a walk and she shifted back to Elf form.

"Forgive me for asking, Lady Aerlaer, how do you shift from one form to the other and remain clothed in Elf form but not in horse form?" Éowyn asked curiously.

"The Edhelroch can imprint clothing to them as if it were their own skin. I simply touch the material and will it to be a part of my Elf self and it becomes so. If I were to wear a saddle in horse form I could imprint to it but if I shifted to elf form it would be gone as it was a part of my horse form."

"Well, I must say that sounds very useful as well as convenient." Éowyn replied with interest. Legolas, decided the very idea of a saddle upon the Elfhorse was horrifying although he kept his opinion quiet, content to listen to the conversation.

"It really is." Aerlaer laughed lightly and his thoughts turned to whether she had forgotten to imprint as she had but the day before, in a more compromising situation. It was both an amusing thought and one of slight mortification as his mind then flashed back to the elleth lying asleep, blanket tangled in disarray that morning. He swallowed, quickly focusing on Éowyn's next question.

"Are, are you able to tell me a little more about your kind and Elves?" The young woman asked tentivley. "I admit I have no real knowledge of any other race in Middle Earth but my own, we never see any other kin in Rohan." She explained.

"What would you like to know?" Aerlaer asked smiling at the other lady and beaming, Éowyn jumped down from her mare to walk beside Aerlaer and learn about Elves. Next to him, Aragorn grinned down at the two as they fell into animated conversation, his gaze turning to Legolas who returned his grin.

It seemed Aerlaer had gained a new friend although it did not surprise him, her company was rather favorable. He certainly enjoyed it. with that thought, he dropped back to ride with the King and Aragorn followed suit. Concerning Aerlaer, he was treading deeper and deeper water and if he wasn't careful, he'd drown.

…

A few hours had passed and Éowyn had finally exhausted her many questions about Elves and now Aerlaer asked her about her own kind.

"Tell me, what of the race of men? I have only known Aragorn and his people and the eldest son of Gondor who we lost to Uraks on this journey which has found us here." Aerlaer felt a pang, thinking of Boromir. How many more would die before the end? Boromir had called it a fool's quest. She refused to believe it.

"There is not much to tell but the men and woman of Rohan are loyal and brave." Eowyn spoke, pulling Aerlaer from her sudden trail of thoughts. "I do not know of the people of Gondor and then there are the Wild-men of the mountains who are barbaric. Like the different kinds of Elves, we are different." Aerlaer nodded at the woman's answer.

"That makes sense. There were men, Woods-men, who resided between my father's realm and Legolas's father's woodland. I think perhaps they were a little like your Wild-men. My father forbade any of us to venture near their small, rough villages for fear of capture." Éowyn gazed at her in surprise and Aerlaer smirked.

"My brother and some of us other yearlings snuck in close to their villages sometimes. Their language was foreign to us and we were too swift for them to catch us. They were rather stupid." She chuckled, recalling the time she and Aerthor had used Thenid as bait and lured a group of six of these men into the Wilderlands and lost them in the depths of a mist filled ravine.

"How long have you known Aragorn?" Éowyn asked casually.

"A while." Aerlaer laughed, shooting a look back to the Ranger who was now riding back with the King, Legolas and Gimli. He was talking to the King and instead, Legolas's eyes locked onto hers and he shot her a bright, boyish smile and she returned the smile before turning back to Éowyn trying to push aside the strange feeling of butterflies which seemed to suddenly erupt in her belly.

"I've known Aragorn since he was a young boy. I taught him to ride when he was only five years old in Rivendell." She smiled fondly at the memory of the young boy grasping to her mane and confidently sitting proudly upon her back in the gardens of Rivendell.

"You allow people to sit upon your back? I admit I am surprised, you are so akin to the Meara, I did not think you would." Éowyn murmured.

"Only sometimes and, if the need calls for it. I carried the Hobbits often as we journeyed from Rivendell. I am fully prepared to carry any of Edoras's people who fall behind." She said honestly and then smirked. "Except the soldiers, unless maybe they are very injured."

"They are fascinated by you." Éowyn laughed.

"I noticed." Aerlaer replied, also laughing. "I guess they have all heard the tales of old of the Elfhorses who once roamed across these plains too." Éowyn nodded, but Aerlaer noticed an amused smile playing on her lips.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, still seeming amused and Aerlaer decided it was possibly some human amusement she would not understand.

"I'm going to head back along the line and check for stragglers. Care to join me?" She asked her new friend as she shifted back to horse and Éowyn nodded and remounted her bay mare, Windfola, and both horses cantered back down the line.

Aerlaer noticed a small group of four people struggling to keep up as they reached the end of the line. Two children, a young pregnant woman and an older lady.

"Lady Éowyn and Lady Aerlaer, greetings." The two woman spoke politely, bowing their heads. The young children, two blonde girls, stared in wonder at Aerlaer, their eyes bright and curious, as blue as the clear skies.

"Your mane is so pretty." Said the smallest little blonde girl in awe.

"Nellwyn! Manners!" The pregnant woman chastised the blonde girl. "I am sorry my Lady, my youngest does not remember her manners."

Aerlaer lowered her head down to the girl, Nellwyn's level. "It is okay" she whispered to the girl. "And thank you, I like my mane too." She said giving it a little shake to which the little girl laughed happily. "And what is your name?" Aerlaer asked, turning to the slightly taller, older girl.

"My name is Fayre my Lady." The girl mumbled shyly.

"You can both call me Aerlaer. Do not worry about the lady title, it's too many words." She told both girls and received one shy and one beaming smile. She looked up to the two women. The older woman was watching her thoughtfully and spoke.

"Those are my grandchildren and my daughter here is Farrah and I am known as Rodwen."

Aerlaer looked at her in surprise. "But your name is Elvish." She exclaimed and the lady chuckled.

"Indeed, it is, I am a quarter Elf, my father was a half-Elf." This news surprised Aerlaer. The only half-Elves she knew were Lord Elrond and her cousins.

"Rodwen I never knew this." Éowyn said just as surprised as Aerlaer felt. "Rodwen is our head maidservant in Théoden's house." Éowyn said to Aerlaer.

"Then I feel it is you I must thank for the beautiful dresses left in my room in Edoras. They were certainly to the taste of an Elf." She said appreciatively.

"I am glad you liked them, the old woman smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"I think maybe you four might like to ride for a while? We still have a long way to travel before nightfall." Éowyn said. I am happy to walk and you may ride Windfola here. She will not mind."

The two girls nodded eagerly and their mother smiled gratefully as Éowyn dismounted and Aerlaer asked Windfola to kneel so the pregnant lady and two children could climb on board. _"I do love children."_ The mare thought happily to Aerlaer.

Aerlaer then lowered herself to the ground. "Rodwen, up you go, we are not going to leave you behind."

The older lady stared at Aerlaer in wonder. "Are, are you sure?"

"Of course, or I would not offer." She said encouragingly and the old lady carefully climbed upon her back and held onto her mane.

They made their way up the line and fell into step just towards the front. Near Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and the King and as group, they walked for a while making idle talk among themselves.

It was pleasant, Aerlaer decided, learning much about the older woman, Rodwen, and just how she had come to learn much of the race of Elves through her half-Elven father and why she had chosen a mortal life.

Eventually, Aerlaer set Rodwen down to walk again and let the two blonde girls take turns sitting on her back while she raced back and forth up and down the line to give their mother a rest from their growing boredom. She hated to pick a favourite between them, but she found Nellwyn to be a natural rider and utterly fearless.

The sun was just sitting four hours' past noon when the King called out and pointed ahead. "In about two miles we will stop and make camp for the night. Not far now." His words were met by sighs and exclamations of relief from those who walked and those who rode. The day had been warm and long.

…

The Rohirrim had set their simple camp for the eve and as the day drew to its end, Aerlaer watched the setting sun, perched up on a high rock which jutted out from one of the three rocky knolls, the camp below.

She sensed movement and turned to find Legolas approaching and moved across making room for him beside her.

"We do not have to worry about being on watch for the third night running." Legolas said happily, taking the offered place beside her. He had removed his weapons as she had, save for his vambraces.

"Oh, but I've seen you keeping an eye out on our way here anyway, despite being surrounded by guards." She teased him.

"Old habits die hard and very old habits don't die at all." He replied.

"Yes, and you are simply ancient." She taunted, smirking.

"I feel it sometimes, being surrounded by so many men but then some of their wisdom runs deep and I feel no different." He shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I think you think too much." She laughed and nudged him on the arm with her elbow. "Éowyn asked me how long I had known Aragorn today. I told her since he was five. That was eighty-two years ago I was teaching him how to ride and today I was teaching a five and seven-year-old how to ride. It's such a small span of our lives but to me, it does feel long ago. I certainly see Aragorn as the adult he is now, not the boy he was."

"Now who is thinking too much? He said and playfully nudged her back to which she laughed, glad he had found her. He had barely spoken to her all day as they had travelled, remaining with Aragorn. I surprised her now, how she had missed their easy conversations.

"Did you eat?" She asked him.

"Éowyn made a stew but Aragorn told me under no circumstances to try it." He smirked.

"I will see what Rodwen can find you, pity you can't just eat grass if you need too." She laughed and jumped up and skipped down to the encampment of people and tents to find the old half-Elf.

Éowyn looked up as Aerlaer searched around for Rodwen. "Aerlaer would you like some stew? I made some."

"Thank you but no." Aerlaer replied as kindly as she could.

"Oh." The young woman replied slightly crestfallen. "What about Legolas? Has he eaten?" She asked hopefully.

Aerlaer smiled at her friend. "I am sure your stew is lovely, Éowyn, but Legolas and I do not eat meat. I am looking for Rodwen now to try and find some fruit or something for him." She explained and Éowyn's face lit up.

"I can show you where to find fruit and vegetables, follow me."

"Lord Legolas your feast awaits." Aerlaer addressed the other Elf with curtsy and a playful smirk, as she returned to their rock above the camp. She handed him the metal dish of sliced oranges and mellon fruit.

"Thank you." He murmured as he took the plate and spied two apples in her hand.

"Don't even think about it, I had to grovel for these apples." She warned him and flopped down beside him and bit into one blissfully. "Oh, they are good too!" She said between mouthfuls, sneaking a look at him.

"You are horrible you know." He said to her, eyeing the second apple longingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said solemnly and tossed the apple high in the air so it would fall towards him. He caught it easily and handed it back to her but she shook her head.

"I got it for you."

"Thanks, you didn't have to." He said smiling warmly, even his eyes were warmer.

"No, but I wanted to." She shrugged and suddenly felt butterflies again like she had earlier in the day. Confused, she glanced around for potential danger, but there was none. She turned her attention to silently contemplate the sunset and if she was unwell.

We should go back down, before it gets too dark and work out where we are sleeping." Legolas broke into her thoughts after quite some time and she realised the sun was but a sliver of gold on the horizon now. He stood and silently she followed him down the tussocky slope to the centre of the camp.

"Aerlaer, will you be sleeping with us women?" Éowyn asked, a grey blanket in her arms. It had not occurred to Aerlaer that she would spend the night away from the rest of the Fellowship. "There is plenty of room in the tent." She added, looking hopeful.

Glancing uncertainly to the others, she found Aragorn, who had joined them, to nod and Legolas seemed nonchalant, gazing away towards where the horses were tethered.

"Thank you, yes I will, I will fetch my bed roll." She decided, not wishing to look as if she relied on the others.

Quickly she made her way to the pile of tack resting nearby Arod and Hasufel. Legolas's bedroll was also still tied to the saddle and she unfastened both. Standing, she made her way back, meeting Legolas half way and handing his bedroll over.

The sun had now sunk, moonlight and starlight taking its place in a now darkening sky. It gave enough light to see the other Elf easily by.

"Thank you." He murmured quietly and her heart seemed to skip off beat a moment as the moonlight in the clear sky illuminated his eyes making them sparkle like stars in dark water. Just like the lake near Moria which reflected starlight, they had passed. "Sleep well, Aerlaer." He said and turned quickly away before she could reply.

Not that she knew what to say, she didn't feel well at all and she turned away herself, hoping a night's rest would help. "What is wrong with me?" She quietly asked the stars, gazing up at their brightness before retreating to the tent Éowyn had entered earlier.

…

 _Legolas heard the barbaric cries and laughter of orcs and he tried to urge his horse faster but it would not go faster than a trot. Frustrated he leapt off it and ran as swiftly as he could towards the noise._

 _He entered the limestone clearing and lifted his bow arm, reaching back with his other for an arrow, but all he felt was air behind him and he held no bow. He was weapon-less._ _He heard an anguished cry out and ran towards the noise, through the tall stones. Rough arms suddenly grabbed him, seemingly from nowhere, and he fought uselessly to break free and run forward._

 _A towering Orc appeared before him laughing cruelly. It turned and Legolas could see a third Orc, holding onto someone he could not quite make out. The vile creature shifted aside and his eyes fell onto an all too familiar face, blue-green eyes locking onto his, blue-green, glinting brightly as tears fell, streaming down pale cheeks. Those eyes were frightened and pleading and fear lanced through him._

 _He struggled harder but to no avail. The largest Orc took a filthy blade and examined it thoughtfully before moving to the other captive. Those eyes locked once more onto his and he could not look away. There was no struggle, no cry of pain or scream as the blade was slowly plunged into the others heart but the pain, the fear, was evident and haunting in those near green eyes._

 _Legolas watched, powerless, devastated, as the bright light dimmed and slowly left them…_

He flew up, tearing the light blanket off him, breathing hard as he looked warily about. His heart thundered behind his ribs. It had been a dream, a terrible, terrible dream. He snatched up his bow and quiver and stalked from the tent, needing air, needing to reassure himself they were safe, to let his pounding heart settle.

He'd had trouble falling asleep and had spent the past few hours tossing and turning or sleeping fitfully. This dream was the last straw, he'd take his bedroll and sleep against his saddle by the horses and hopefully being under stars would suffice.

No guards noticed him walking through the camp and now his heart had calmed, he felt the area was quite safe. He walked back to the tent and quietly picking up his roll, walked back out toward the horses and set the roll down and his weapons beside it and laid down, dragging his cloak over himself.

He watched the stars a while before closing his eyes. Again he saw those terrified and agonized blue and green eyes from his dream and shot his own eyes back open and tried blinking the memory away. He tried closing them again, but they were still there. He opened his eyes again and gasped in surprise. The very same eyes were looking down into his although there was no green in them or terror or pain, only a cautious curiosity, blue and silver in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry I did not know you were out here." She whispered awkwardly and turned to leave. He realized she had her bedroll and cloak in her arms.

"Aerlaer?" She turned back to look at him as he pushed himself up on his hands. "Stay." He uttered softly, the single word past his lips before he could take it back. She gazed back a moment longer before returning and dropping her bedroll to lie beside his.

"Sleep now." She murmured and knowing now she was safely by his side, that they were indeed safe and no enemy lurked, no harm could befall her, he settled back, letting his eyes close, now only seeing starlight and hearing the soft shifting of the elleth beside him as she too settled to find rest.

* * *

 ** _Reviews welcome_**


	29. Falling

**Thanks, WickedGreene13!**

* * *

Aerlaer awoke to the beginnings of bird calls and the scent of dew. Her eyes opened to the peaceful and boyish face of Legolas only inches away, still asleep. Her heart skipped a little as it had done the day before and she frowned in worry. _Why does it do that? What is wrong with me?_ She quietly sat up, noticing the other Elf's cloak had fallen a little off him. Gently, she pulled it up to his shoulders.

His eyes fluttered a little and he stirred. "Aerlaer." He muttered still half unconscious and, smiling in amusement, she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Keep sleeping." She whispered and noticing a few strands of hair had fallen onto his face when he had moved, gently brushed them back with her hand. He sighed and his body sank back into sleep. She shook her head fondly at him and stood. Her heart seemed to tug from within her chest, causing her nervous pause as she drew in a deep breath. _Maybe I am ill?_ She pushed the unpleasant thought to the back of her mind just as she had the eve before. Elves didn't get ill. It made no sense and, if she mentioned it to Aragorn, he would worry unnecessarily.

Quietly Aerlaer brushed both Arod and Hasufel and deftly tacked them up, carefully taking the grey's saddle from where Legolas still slept.

With then with nothing else to do, she walked back to the tent she had tried to sleep in the night before and quietly fetched her weapons and bed roll. Legolas still slept as she passed him once again and she wondered how for the entire camp was beginning to stir.

She paused, watching him a moment. He had seemed terribly out of sorts when she had accidently stumbled upon him under moonlight. He'd sounded vulnerable, almost scared and she had not been able to fathom leaving him there alone. Now he seemed peaceful.

Backing away, she put down her belongings and made her way to the food wagon she knew held a wooden box of apples. Maybe he simply missed the stars.

...

Legolas awoke and noticing the grass beside him was bare, wondered if he had also dreamt up the other Elf sleeping closely beside him. The grass was slightly flattened and dry, unlike the dew touching other fine leaves, glistening in the suns early rays. That part wasn't a dream. He sat up and caught sight of two apples resting on the arrows of his quiver.

Appreciatively, he picked one up and took a bite. Now where was Aerlaer? He did not need to gaze far, she was but mere feet away, sitting quietly beside the horses. He rose, stretching quietly and walked barefoot to kneel down beside her.

"Thank you for breakfast, although I think I better share this one." He greeted her before biting off large pieces of the apple second apple to give to the horses. "Did you sleep well?" He asked curiously, wondering why she had left the tent during the night.

I did, and clearly you did." She laughed lightly, pushing unruly tresses back from her face. "You want to know why I left a perfectly good tent full of others?"

"You missed me?" Legolas smirked and she burst into laughter but did not deny his teasing question. It made his heart swell. _Perhaps she did miss me a little?_

"Maybe." She grinned evasively. "I have two theories now. One; I prefer the familiarity of those I know being nearby. Or two; it is because I am only used to being nearby other Elves." She tipped her head curiously to the side at him. He supposed the later would make more sense although he doubted he could very well attribute his need for company to be as broad. No, it was disconcerting just how much he craved her presence. Today, he would try and keep his distance. He would scout.

"Why were you out here? I nearly stepped on you. Is Gimli's snoring so intolerable?" Aerlaer broke into his thoughts, a look of concern upon her features.

"Bad dream." He replied, involuntary shuddering at the memory and she eyed him with a slight frown.

"What happened?" She asked softly. Her concern was touching but there was no conceivable way he could or would explain he had dreamt her death and had been powerless to save her.

"I could not fathom to tell you. It… It was not pleasant." He finally answered and after a silent moment she nodded.

"I wonder how Sam and Frodo are getting on? I hope they are okay." Much to his relief, Aerlaer changed the subject. His mind now wandered to the two Hobbits they had separated from.

"I hope so too but I think they must be. I think if some ill befell them we would somehow feel it in our hearts." He replied, gazing away towards the direction Fangorn lay. "Gandalf never did tell us much of Merry and Pippin, I wonder how they are faring with the Ents?"

"Knowing Pippin, he probably has them feeding him like a lord." Aerlaer said dryly and Legolas laughed, feeling once again lighter of heart.

"Grab your bedroll, I'll tie it to Arod's saddle with mine." She suddenly asked and he noticed Aragorn approaching from the corner of his eye. He did as she asked, quickly rolling It up and passed it to her.

"Aerlaer, you are up early indeed, I did not even hear you rise." Éowyn called out cheerfully as she walked from the direction of the tent some of the women had slept in.

"My lady you will soon learn that elves do many things in silence. I did not hear Legolas rise either and I slept lightly." Aragorn commented as he came to stand by Hasufel's head, stroking the horse's neck in greeting. He shot Legolas an amused look which bothered him.

"You obviously do not sleep light enough." He quipped at the Ranger and received a knowing grin.

"I am pretty sure I do." He replied smugly and then noticing Aerlaer watching them curiously, turned to tie his bed roll to Hasufel. Aragorn knew then, or at least presumed he had spent the night outside with Aerlaer. Why did he have to act so smug and knowing, there was nothing to know!

"Thank you to whichever one of you tacked up." The Ranger spoke to them both.

"It was Aerlaer, I was fast asleep, blissfully unaware of anything." Legolas replied just as smugly as the Ranger had sounded. _Yes, Aragorn, not so confident of your assuming's now!_

"Shall I wake up Gimli?" He asked and shaking his head, Aragorn gestured for him to do so. Waking up Gimli, now that would be fun.

He entered the tent and nearly laughed aloud, a devious idea quickly forming. The Dwarf snored away blissfully, unaware of the world around him. He hated mornings, Legolas knew this, but it was time for him to be up so they could be on their way.

He stood and leaned in towards Gimli's ear, the scent of smoke and metal and rock strong to his senses and spoke urgently, as if terrified. "Dragon! There is a dragon!" With a yelp of surprise, Gimli leapt up and Legolas dodged back towards the entrance as the Dwarf swore loudly, rubbing his eyes as he looked around.

"Ah, Gimli, finally you are up and look to be raring to go." He chirped up, acting as if he had just entered the tent and found him awake.

"You, did you, dragons?" The Dwarf spluttered and he feigned confusion.

"Dragons? What in Arda are you talking about, Gimli?" He received a beady glare.

"Hmph, ruddy Elves." He muttered darkly and Legolas snickered. "Where might you have been during the night?" Gimli suddenly demanded.

"Pardon?"

"You might not realise but us Dwarves can be mighty quiet if it suits us, You got up in a hurry and left and didn't come back did yeh?"

"I um…" Gimli's accusation took Legolas by surprise. "I had an unpleasant dream."

"'Bout what?"

"Dwarves snoring, truly it was awful." He smirked and Gimli grunted.

"More likely you dreamed you'd got a knot in your hair." The Dwarf laughed at his own joke and Legolas chuckled.

"Maybe you are right?" He suggested cheekily as he took the light blanket he'd left in the tent earlier and exited, allowing Gimli to prepare for the day.

Checking and strapping his weapons on for the day, Legolas realised Aerlaer had done most their own packing up and so he made his way towards where she currently helped Éowyn and the other woman, children racing excitedly around them. Wooden stakes needed pulling from the earth, where they held each tent and so Legolas set to work nearby the others.

"Did you sleep alright Aerlaer?" He heard Éowyn ask.

"Oh, yes I did thank you, and you?" The elleth replied as she picked up the folded tent. Legolas wondered if the young woman knew that she had left the confines of the tent. By her expression, he doubted it.

"I slept quite well I believe." Éowyn replied as she stowed away a bedroll into a nearby cart.

"So did we!" An excited voice chirped as the younger of the two children Aerlaer had been carrying the day before, raced back towards the elleth, dragging her sister along.

"That is good to hear." Aerlaer said and knelt to their level. Legolas paused in idly taking out pegs from the ground to watch the interaction.

"Haddon and Walwyn have said we can ride with them today." The older sister said with a bright smile up at the elleth.

"We are going to be Riders of the Mark! Just like Lord Éomer!" The younger one exclaimed excitedly and then sighed at length. "But we do not have spears." She added despondently.

Aerlaer looked thoughtfully at the two sad faces before her. "I think I might be able to find you some very special spears." The girls' faces lit up brightly. "But you must do as your mother says today and not cause too much trouble." They nodded solemnly at her and she smiled. "Off you go now."

Excitedly they dashed away and still smiling, Aerlaer rose to her feet and caught Legolas watching her. He smiled and approached her

"They adore you." He smirked. _And so, unfortunately, do I. So, I cannot laugh._ He internally sighed.

"And I quite adore them." She laughed cheerily.

"You are good with them, was there..." He was about to ask if there were many Elflings in her herd but quickly stopped himself. "Was there anything I can help with here?" He tactfully asked instead.

"Well since you ask, and my hands are full, could you take two of my arrows and cut the fletches from them and present them to the two girls?" Noticing his hesitance at such a request, she laughed. "Do not worry, I promise they do not bite."

"I'm not exactly used to children." He muttered awkwardly as he pulled two arrows from her quiver and one of her two blades to cut them down.

"Neither am I. I was the youngest in my herd." She admitted as she placed the tent down with other ones in the cart. This surprised him. Although Elflings were rare among all realms. The youngest Elf who had resided in his Father's halls had been Tauriel.

The thought of the Silvan elleth reminded him just how careful he needed to be around Aerlaer. If she knew just what she was becoming to mean to him, her rejection would ruin their wonderful friendship and he could forget being close as friends with her again. There would be no more sleeping beneath the stars, closely beside her.

"Legolas?" He looked at her nervously, hoping he was not transparent. He felt transparent. "Don't worry, you will be fine."

"Perhaps." He muttered and she grinned.

"You slay Orcs and Spiders and you faced a Balrog by my side yet two little, harmless girls worry you?" She said teasingly, nudging his side.

"What if they do not like me?" He asked quietly, although it was not just the two children who worried him to question such a thing.

"You'll be fine, they are sweet, they'll like you, why wouldn't they? Your fun." She took his arm and turned him around, pushing him towards the direction they had run off. "Now go or they'll be sad." He sighed and shaking his head walked off to find them.

Legolas had no idea what he was going to say to the two young girls. Aerlaer spoke so easily to them and they really did seem to adore her. But it was Aerlaer, she was kind and loving. He was... he wasn't sure what he was. Fiercely loyal? A warrior? A hunter? Prince of the Woodland realm? He wasn't even that anymore. Not in his own heart anyway. He didn't know what he was and he had no skills to fall back on to deal with children.

He remembered his mother's love when he was an Elfling and felt a pang of loss at the memory of her. His father had raised him alone when she had died and, instead of being allowed to play and run with others Elflings, he was taught how to act as the son of a mighty King and trained how to fight. He had seldom interacted with anyone close to his own age until he had become an adult and it wasn't until he had met Aragorn and Arwen's brothers, Elrohir and Elladan that he even learnt what it was to truly have fun because he was finally able to shrug off royal expectation. Aerlaer thinks I am fun.

He saw the two girls, sitting cross-legged upon the ground with a light brown haired young boy. They were all talking excitedly, the loudest of the group the youngest girl. He realised he should probably blunt the arrow tips a bit and took Aerlaer's fighting knife, he was still holding, to them.

Knowing he could not stall any longer, he put the knife back with his own two blades and nervously approached the three children, hiding the two modified arrows behind his back. They stopped playing and watched him as he approached, the slightly older girl and boy looking shy and nervous. _Exactly how I feel, oh Manwë what do I say to them?_ He panicked as the youngest girl's face lit up and she skipped over to him.

"You are Aerlaer's friend, Legolas." She stated boldly.

"I am." He replied nervously.

"I am Nellwyn." The girl grinned up at him. "And you saved her, didn't you?" She continued. "Aerlaer said there were five big, horrible Orcs and she couldn't kill them all and then you killed them and saved her." The little girl looked at him excitedly and the two shyer children even looked up at him with wondrous eyes.

He chuckled at that, not expecting any of it. What exactly had Aerlaer told them?

"You must be very brave." The older girl said, looking shyly up at him.

"Oh, I don't know where you heard..."

"Aerlaer told us you are." Assured Nellwyn matter-of-factly.

"Did she now?" He smiled and the two girls nodded solemnly. Maybe this was going to be okay. They seemed happy enough.

"I have something for you both." He knelt down as he had seen Aerlaer do and all three children crowded around him excitedly as he presented both Nellwyn and Fayre with their little spears. "These are from the Golden Forest of Lothlórien." He told them and their eyes grew big again in wonder.

"That's where Aerlaer said her grandmother lives and where you danced with her." The older girl said, her eyes bright as she looked at her spear. Legolas was beginning to wonder just how much Aerlaer had been telling them about him.

"Now I shall be just like Éomer!" Shouted Nellwyn excitedly.

"Thank you, Lord Legolas." Her older sister said happily.

"Fayre!" Hissed Nellwyn loudly. "You're supposed to just call him, Legolas, remember what Aerlaer said?" She reprimanded her older sister who looked a little embarrassed.

"I mean thank you Legolas." Fayre corrected peering at him shyly again.

"That is quite all right, I am glad to be of service to the young shield maidens of the mark." He replied. The two girl's faces lit up proudly at how he had addressed them and he grinned. _This isn't so bad._ He turned to the young boy. "What might your name be? And are you a rider of the mark also who needs a spear?" He asked gently and the boy gave him a shy grin and rushed over to where they had been playing and ran back holding a small recurve bow. Now this was more to his liking!

"I'm a horse archer. My name is Edlin." The boy said and shyly handed his bow to Legolas to show him. Legolas gently took the bow from his small hands and examined it expertly. He gently pulled back on the string to see how powerful it was, pleased to find it was designed for a child to play with and its draw was harmless.

"This is a very fine bow Edlin." He said and handed the boys bow back.

Edlin beamed proudly. "My father made it for me."

"But he lost his arrow on the way here!" Interrupted Nellwyn sadly and Legolas saw the boy's face fall a little.

"Would you like one of my own arrows?" Legolas asked and the boy's face radiated in joy. It was a strange feeling, knowing he had caused such joy by such a simple act.

"Yes please." Edlin nodded vigorously and grinning at the boy's enthusiasm, he took an arrow from his quiver and Aerlaer's knife and cut the arrow down shorter and created a safe, blunt end and handed it to the boy.

"Now I do not want any of you three hurting one another, okay? He warned them in a playful tone and they nodded seriously at him.

"We'll be good Legolas." Nellwyn promised and he nodded to her and went to rise. "Oh no! We still cannot possibly be Riders of the Mark!" She suddenly exclaimed dramatically, pulling on her hair.

"Why is that?" Legolas asked, bewildered by her outburst. What had he done wrong? She looked up at him as if it were the most obvious thing in all of Arda.

"Because our hair is not braided as a warrior's." She said disappointedly. "Mamma was too busy to braid our hair this morning." She eyed him and then grinned. "You could braid our hair, Legolas!" She shouted excitedly and Fayre and Edlin looked at him hopefully too.

"I err, I don't know..." He stumbled over his words, surprised at Nellwyn's request.

"Please?" Three voices said up to him with large sad eyes.

 _Oh, why must they look at me like that? It's unfair_. "Alright then." He gave in and the three youngsters leapt around him excitedly. What had he gotten himself into?

He sat down on the ground, crossing his legs comfortably and Nellwyn dragged her sister to sit down before him. "Uh, what sort of braid would you like?"

"One like Éomer's." She replied shyly and Legolas thought back to how the rider had worn his hair the day he had met him upon the plains. It was three simple, intertwining braids to pull the hair off one's face and he easily worked the design into Fayre's hair.

As he worked a similar braid into Edlin's much shorter hair, Legolas felt someone's gaze and looked up. Aerlaer smirked at him, looking to be stifling laughter, alongside Aragorn as Gimli hauled himself up into Arod's saddle. He simply smiled and shrugged, before finishing off the braid.

"Your turn now, Nellwyn." He grinned and the young girl scooted over. "Can you braid my hair like Aerlaer's?" She asked eagerly.

"I think I can manage that." He replied and started separating her hair into sections as he had seen Aerlaer do many times to her own hair.

"Aerlaer's hair is so beautiful." Fayre said as she stood next to Legolas, watching him braid.

"That's because Aerlaer is beautiful." Nellwyn pointed out. "Legolas? Do you think Aerlaer is beautiful?" She asked him innocently.

"Very much so." He replied truthfully to the young girl and smiled as he looked up to see just where Aerlaer was at that moment. He saw her still next to Arod, Gimli now fully astride the grey horse. She was laughing at something the Dwarf had said and even from how far away he was he could see her face alight with mirth.

"All done." Legolas said to Nellwyn and she hopped up to her feet and touched her braid and sighed happily.

"Thank you, Legolas." She then grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards Aerlaer. "Come on, we must show Aerlaer our braids!" Edlin and Fayre agreed and three little hands dragged him by the arms towards Aerlaer and Gimli.

Gimli chortled and Aerlaer turned to see what amused him and a huge grin found its way onto her face. The youngsters and Legolas were walking towards them; or rather Legolas was being dragged over by the three children.

"What's this?" Gimli chuckled to his friend.

"They've come to show Aerlaer their braids" He explained as the youngsters let go of his arms and babbled excitedly.

"Aren't they wonderful?" Nellwyn asked happily. "Legolas did mine just like yours, Aerlaer! Do you like it?" She asked hopefully.

"They all look wonderful." She agreed, smiling at the three children.

"Oh, but Aerlaer your hair is not braided!" Nellwyn realized in shock and Aerlaer laughed lightly.

"I do not always wear it braided." She explained and seeing the crestfallen look on the young girl's face added: "I am sure I can braid it now if you would like." Nellwyn nodded eagerly, her face beaming once more.

"Legolas could braid it for you, he is very good at it." Her statement nearly made Legolas bulk.

"It's quite alri-" Nellwyn cut over what Aerlaer was trying to say.

"You'll braid Aerlaer's hair too won't you Legolas?" Nellwyn looked up to him with pleading eyes and he looked to Aerlaer unsure what to say. He wanted to, Manwë how he wanted to.

"Oh, let him Aerlaer!" The young girl exclaimed in exasperation.

Aerlaer looked at him, chewing her bottom lip nervously and he shrugged awkwardly, unsure what to say.

"Oh, for Thorin's sake! Just do as the little ones say." Exclaimed Gimli impatiently.

Aerlaer jumped a little at his outburst and nodded at Legolas. His heart leapt. He wished it hadn't, this was in no way good, but to run his fingers through that hair, to be close to her… He shrugged again, hoping to look unfazed, not the utter turmoil he really was, smiling at her. She smiled back and he beckoned to the same rock Gimli had used to clamber up onto Arod, for her to sit.

Gracefully she did so and he knelt behind her, breathing in violets. He ran his fingers tentivley through the lengths, marveling at how soft it was, how each tress fell as a twisting wave of its own, each length slightly different, but altogether long and glorious.

Remembering himself, he began separating sections, making sure to leave the strands framing her face loose. All too soon, he had completed the loose braid.

"All done." Legolas spoke softly and reluctantly pulled his hands away from her hair and stood up.

"Thank you." Aerlaer said kindly and as she stood up and faced him, he noticed there was a curious warmth to her blue eyes, turning them a dark indigo. That they could change so fascinated him, but he did not wish to be caught staring.

"Any time." He shrugged offhandedly and moved to leap up onto Arod.

"Oh it looks lovely!" Said Nellwyn and the other two youngsters agreed.

"Edlin!" A male voice called from a group of mounted guards.

"Oh that is my father! Thank you for my arrow and braids Legolas." The boy said shyly and dashed away.

"We must go too!" Cried Nellwyn and ran off dragging Fayre with her.

Aerlaer chuckled. "It looks like you have admirers." She grinned up at him.

"Just what have you been telling them?" He asked, both worried and curious.

"Oh, this and that." She said airily and shifted into horse form as Gimli rumbled with laughter.

"Nothing bad laddie I'm sure." The Dwarf consoled him. "It looks like we can finally leave. Let us find Aragorn and the Lady Éowyn." He declared and they trotted towards the slowly forming line of departing people and horses.

…

As the previous day, travelling was slow going, but King Théoden had assured them they would enter the walls of the keep well before sundown. Aerlaer walked beside Éowyn who was leading Gimli who now sat astride Windfola. Rodwen sat astride Arod who walked beside Aerlaer's shoulder. Gimli, to Éowyn's delight was speaking of his own kin, the Dwarves.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for dwarf men." He explained to Éowyn and Aerlaer and confused, they both turned back to Aragorn who was riding just behind them and looked at him helplessly.

"It's the beards!" He mouthed to them grinning as he pointed to his own stubble and Aerlaer looked to Éowyn and they portly burst into laughter. Gimli seemed pleased by the attention and their reaction.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And the Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli finished scornfully but there was a twinkle in his dark eyes. Éowyn laughed all the more as Aerlaer tried to stifle her own amusement.

"Which is of course ridiculous!" The Gimli rumbled between his own laughter and accidentally kicked Windfola, who leapt into a canter causing the Dwarf to fall, still laughing, to the ground.

"Oh no!" Éowyn gasped and rushed forward to help him up.

"It's all right! It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Gimli hastily reassured them valiantly as Éowyn helped him to his feet and brushed him off.

Grinning, Aerlaer called out to Windfola and the mare came trotting sheepishly back _. "No harm done, Windfola."_ She reassured the mare who pricked her ears back up happily to learn she was not in trouble.

"Gimli, I need to teach you to ride." Aerlaer told the Dwarf." Grinning mischievously at him; knowing exactly what his answer would be.

"You'll do no such thing. I hardly need to know as long as the Elf knows how to ride." Gimli replied firmly and Aerlaer laughed at his stubbornness.

"Alright then but you tell me when you change your mind." She replied and he nodded his head, most likely so she would leave him be. For a while they walked in silence and Aerlaer let her gaze roam until she sited Legolas, standing on a high rise where he had taken to scouting for most of the morning. Absentmindedly, she ran her fingers over the braid he had worked into her hair.

He'd been so gentle, his presence both calming and worrying. Her heart had seemed to pull again and now she worried it was her fëa, that there was something wrong with it. Was it trying to fade? Was it trying to leave to find her herd, her kin? Aerlaer missed them deeply, the pain sometimes like a coldness tearing through her heart and soul. She did not wish to leave Middle Earth though, no matter how she missed them. Whatever was happening to her made no sense whatsoever and deep down, she was scared.

"My Lord Aragorn, who is the woman who gave you that jewel?" Aerlaer turned slightly to see Eowyn addressing Aragorn, not missing the shadow of pain which crossed his face before his eyes became distant in thought. She knew he was thinking of Arwen. _He must miss her terribly._ She thought sadly.

"My Lord?" Éowyn asked gently, stirring Aragorn from his thoughts.

"She is sailing to the undying lands, with all that is left of her kin." Aragorn replied quietly _. He truly does believe she has left him._ Aerlaer realized. _Maybe it is easier to believe she is in a safer place._ She could not imagine the torment of falling in love with a mortal, at least Arwen had a choice to be mortal too.

 _Now where is Legolas?_ She looked around and scanned the plain and relaxed as she caught sight of him a little way ahead to her right, among rocky tors.

"I might go and see him." Aragorn said, noticing where Aerlaer gazed and she nodded as he turned Hasufel and galloped towards the other Elf.

"Aerlaer?" Éowyn asked and she turned to the woman as she now fell into step with her. "Do Elves marry as we do?"

"In a way." She replied and held in a sigh as Éowyn looked at her expectantly waiting for her to go on. "Elves join as lifemates. We have just one other we give our heart to." Aerlaer explained. _Oh of all topics, why must it be the one I loathe the most?_

"Oh." Éowyn replied thoughtfully and lapsed into silence.

"Do you have a lifemate, Aerlaer?"

She groaned internally. Once, perhaps she had thought such a fate to be true, but she had been wrong, her heart confused, too young to know what love was. "No Éowyn, I do not." She looked straight ahead as she spoke. "My heart is mine alone."

"I am sorry, I thought perhaps you were…" Éowyn did not get to finish her sentence as Aragorn came galloping up to them and Aerlaer used his return as a change in subject.

"What news?" She asked him.

He looked down solely at her and Aerlaer caught the slight hint of worry in his eyes. "Legolas asked me to ask you to take a quick scout to the left of us if you don't mind." He said quietly and Aerlaer caught the meaning behind his words. Legolas was uneasy about something.

"How about you come for a run with me Rodwen?" Aerlaer asked tactfully to ensure Arod was free if Legolas should suddenly need him. Hopefully he would not, hopefully his wariness was for nothing.

"My Lady it would be an honour." Rodwen replied, a smile creasing her face. Aerlaer helped her from Arod and then shifting, lowered her horse self down for the old woman to climb aboard.

"Hold on, although you won't fall." Aerlaer said and leapt into an easy canter. Once she was certain of the old woman's balance, she threw herself into a fast gallop and ran a quarter of a mile left of the travelers, carefully scanning the horizon and any folds.

She halted halfway up a rise and surveyed the travelers and then cast her gaze towards where Legolas was half a mile from her. Rodwen chuckled from above.

"He is quite a fetching young Elf." She said conversationally.

"The elleth of Lothlórien certainly think so." Aerlaer laughed lightly, unsure what Rowden's point was.

"You care for him, don't you?"

"Yes, he is my friend." She answered. Why did her heart cringe at the word 'friend'? He was her friend.

"Ahh but you are beginning to care for him more so I think." Rodwen replied a little teasingly.

"I, I don't understand what you mean." Aerlaer replied feeling a little disconcerted. "You must speak of something human for your words make no sense."

"What do you not understand?" Rodwen asked, sounding rather baffled.

"None of it really." Aerlaer laughed, still unsure of the woman's meaning and questions.

"I am speaking of feelings, of love." Rodwen replied calmly.

"I thought we were speaking of Legolas?" Aerlaer muttered, now confused.

"We are speaking of Legolas." Rodwen chuckled. "And your feelings for him."

"What in Arda are you talking about?" Aerlaer asked, shocked by the woman's words. "I do not have any feelings."

"Are you quite certain?" Rodwen asked with a chuckle. Aerlaer didn't like this conversation, it was clearly meant for Humans, not Elves.

"I think if I had these feelings I would have known the day I met him." Aerlaer replied, trying to mask her agitation to just a tail flick.

"And why would you have known then? Why not now?" Rodwen asked curiously. What was that supposed to mean?

"When one first lays eyes on the one that belongs to their heart they know in that moment." Aerlaer explained the truth she had learnt the hard way.

"Why do you think that?"

"That is how my parents fell in love." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh dear, sweet, young Elf, I am sorry but that is not the only way. In fact, to fall so suddenly into love is rare." Rodwen laughed good naturedly.

Aerlaer was now feeling bewildered by the older woman's words. "But, that cannot be, I think perhaps you are referring to the race of Men, not Elves."

"I think love does not discriminate across races." Rodwen replied and once again, Aerlaer flicked her tail in confusion and frustration. Why would Rodwen not understand? "Tell me Aerlaer, why do you search the location of the Woodland Elf more often than the whereabouts of your other companions? Why do you go out of your way for him? Yes, I noticed our apple supply has slightly depleted, and why do you seek out his company over others?"

"I look for him to ensure he is safe, he roams away from the group more often. Apples are his favourite fruit, like mine. Aragorn doesn't care for them and Gimli prefers meat and I seek out his company because we are both elves." She conceded, refraining from the urge to stomp her hoof down, sorely regretting asking Rodwen to ride with her.

"Then why does your heart skip sometimes when you are with him?" Rodwen whispered, leaving the question hanging in the air. Aerlaer let out a snort of surprise, feeling utterly exposed, fear building swiftly. "How, how did you know that?" She whispered. "How did you know there is something wrong with it, with me? I've told no one."

A hand came to pat her shoulder reassuringly but Aerlaer felt far from reassured.

"Do not worry so, Aerlaer." The woman chuckled. "You are not dying."

"Then what is wrong with me?" Aerlaer replied miserably. "Am I fading? I don't want to fade."

"Oh, young one, you truly do not know do you?" Rodwen murmured incredulously. Aerlaer shook her head sadly.

"You're falling for Legolas."

"P…pardon?"

"You are falling for Legolas." Rodwen repeated quietly.

Aerlaer stared at the ground before her. "But, but that cannot be. That is impossible." She slowly shook her head. It was impossible.

"Why is that?"

"We have known each other for over two months now and been in constant company. If this were true I would have fallen long ago, when I first met him." She said, once again bewildered. She couldn't be could she? She caught herself searching for him again across the plain. _This goes against everything I know, everything I believe. Everything I was taught, everything I have seen to be true. Surely it cannot be?_

"Not all fall so suddenly, sometimes it takes time." Rodwen said simply and Aerlaer jerked her head up.

"'Love is not always as sudden as water falling from the falls of the Nimrodel. Sometimes it is the small stream from a far-off place which flows slowly, taking it's time to build up to the rushing waterfall.' " Aerlaer repeated the words of Galadriel out loud and quivered. _She had known, Laeanath had known!_

"Oh goodness, I am falling for him!" She gasped, now realising the meaning of Galadriel's words. "But why? Why like this? I did not think one could fall like this?" She swung her head wildly around and looked up to Rodwen. "What do I do now?" She asked, trying not to sound as panicked as she suddenly felt. _Oh Manwë what do I do! What do I do!_

"There is not much you can do." The old woman replied soothingly.

"Then how does he feel about me?" She asked, casting a look in the direction of the other Elf. Perhaps that was why it was different to what she thought falling in love was, because it was only one sided? How could it even be one sided? How had this happened? How did she not know?

"I do not know. He certainly does care for you as a friend too but any more I cannot say." Rodwen said. "I should think if he does, he will tell you himself. It is a males place to declare such things." Aerlaer nodded. That made sense, Aragorn had professed his love to Arwen and her own father had professed his feelings to her mother too. That was the order of things. Except they had fallen in love at first sight. Just as she had been told it was to fall in love. Something but not be right still. Maybe Rodwen was wrong?

"What do I do?" She asked Rodwen again. "Will it go away?"

"Do you want it to go away?"

"I do not know." Aerlaer mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed.

"It could be a bit of an infatuation or you might truly love him. Just keep doing everything you have been doing. Do not fret too much over it." Infatuation, that is what her father said she had when she was younger, when she had thought she knew what it was to fall… Now she felt a coldness sweep over her. Had he lied? Or maybe this was such a thing again, an infatuation? Nothing made sense anymore.

"Well, I am glad I am not dying." She muttered. "Thank you, Rodwen. I must think over this."

"Indeed not, child!" Rodwen chortled. "You are most welcome and if you ever need advice, just ask me." She offered kindly.

"I will. Thank you." Aerlaer said and then a voice, carried on the wind, met her ears, causing them to instantly snap back in a deep-set fear and hatred.

"Wargs!"

* * *

 _ **Reviews always welcome.**_


	30. All which Remains

_**Thankyou to the following reviewers:**_

 _ **Aralinn - Thanks! I think you are very right in everything turning to**_ _ **mayhem**_ _ **. Danger and survival is at the forefront of their minds right now but when Aerlaer finds a moment to overthink, you can bet she will!**_

 ** _Woman of Letters - I love that hair braiding bit, I was trying to angle in thoughts of Elfling Aerlaer, but it wouldnt work in neatly so I left it out. I will worm it in there somewhere though! I feel like I did not give enough gratification for Aerlaer's deluded idea of love, so I hope this time round it is solid reasoning._**

 ** _KyloRen'sgirl213 - Thanks for joining the story! Great to know you are enjoying it. Cheers._**

Aerlaer charged toward the frightened city folk and halted beside Aragorn and Éowyn, who was climbing into Windfola's saddle. Rodwen slid shakily to the ground, and Aerlaer momentarily hoped the woman was alright, she had not checked her speed once.

"I'm to take the people to Helms Deep." Éowyn called out over the panicking city folk.

"Be safe. All of you." Aerlaer said and Nellwyn ran up to her.

"Good luck Aerlaer, kill lots of wargs!" The young girl said, brandishing her little spear.

"Make for the lower ground! Stick together!" Cried out Éowyn as Aerlaer nodded to Nellwyn. "I sure will." She reassured the young girl before wheeling away towards the oncoming fray.

She passed Gimli trying to get Arod to charge forward. _"Arod, you must run swiftly to Legolas."_ Together, now with the King's riders about them, they raced towards the Elf, who stood on a rise. Legolas loosed arrow after arrow, taking down both wargs and Orcs as they charged menacingly before him.

"Legolas!" She called out and as Arod bore down on him, he turned and grasped the galloping horse's breastplate, swinging up into the saddle just as horses and Wargs met with cries and clashes of blade and spear.

Aerlaer leapt between two Wargs, narrowly missing an orcs blade and, shifting mid-air into Elf form, grabbed her sword upon landing and swung it up in time to block an Orc blade. She parried with the Orc and then disarmed and slashed his exposed throat before turning as a Warg ran at her.

As it pounced she threw herself under its front legs and stabbed up into its heart and quickly rolled sideways, pulling her blade out as the creature crashed to the ground. The Orc riding it, leapt off and advanced, blade raised, and struck down. Aerlaer rolled and dodged the crude sword but the Orc was too quick and swung again. She only just blocked its parry, lying on the ground.

She rolled away as it advanced again, thinking quickly. When it was close enough, she threw her sword high into the air, simultaneously using one hand planted firmly upon the ground to push her weight forward, slamming her feet into the Orc, causing it to stumble and fall.

Nimbly she leapt up, snatching up her sword as it fell back to earth. With a twist, she drove it down, into the Orc's chest. She had no time to think about her brilliant manoeuvre for another Warg and its vile rider advanced. Before it reached her, the beast cried out and fell before her with her own knife blade imbedded in its brain.

"I'm returning your knife!" Legolas called from nearby and she grinned in relief, leaping to the side of the warg to bring her sword blade down upon its rider. Snatching up her returned knife, she spun again, throwing the weight of it back into the face of another Orc which ran at her from behind.

"Escal anim!" She called to Legolas and as the other Elf kept her covered, releasing arrows into any of the enemy who ventured too close. Aerlaer quickly sheathed her sword and knife and grabbed her bow and knocked it in time to let her first arrow loose on a Warg advancing from behind Legolas and Arod. The beast wailed out as it fell to the ground, it's rider tumbling off. The Orc had Aerlaer's second arrow imbedded into its skull before it had hit the ground.

"Hannon le." Legolas called out and then seeing Gimli nearby, facing off a large Warg, spun Arod and charged toward the Dwarf.

As Aerlaer dodged Wargs and horses as she picked off the enemy, she heard Gimli grumble to Legolas "That one counts as mine!" She grinned. She was up to three wargs and eight Orcs _. Make that ten._ She thought as the Orc she just shot, fell and tripped another Orc who hit its bare head on a sharp rock.

…

Spears and the fallen bodies of Orcs, men, horses and Wargs were already strewn over the plain as Aragorn directed Hasufel through the bloody maze towards the King.

He leaned over and slashed at an Orc as he rode past and glimpsed Gimli trapped under a dead Warg, another approaching him. _Dwarves, how do they get themselves in such strife?_ He wheeled Hasufel back around and grabbing a spear which was sticking up in the earth.

Sending the horse charging toward the warg, he thrust the spear through its neck just as the beast went to leap at Gimli. He again went to head back towards the King when Hasufel screamed out, his body shuddering sickeningly. Aragorn was suddenly knocked flying from the horse as he fell, only just managing to roll away from sudden sharp teeth, putrid breath and slashing claws.

A hand, the hand of the Warg's rider, seized him and gripping onto his sword, he grabbed at the Wargs harness for perchance as he slashed up at the Orc holding him. He felt its grip loosen and then it tumbled from the Warg, but not before its own blade cut through his shoulder.

With a hiss, he let go of the Warg as it charged forward, but instead, his arm snapped tight, his wrist held tightly within the leathers upon the vile beast. He was caught up. Franticly he swung his other arm up and tried to loosen the leather but his dragging weight had pulled it tighter over his hand.

He caught a glimpse of what lay ahead. Nothing. Desperately he tried to free himself as he felt the ground turn to rock under his dragging legs. This was it, he was going to die in battle not from a sword or an arrow but from getting stuck to a Warg. How ridiculous, he almost laughed.

His mind flashed to Arwen. Was she still in Rivendell or was she travelling west? Maybe she was already on her way to the undying lands. Strangely, as he heard the strangled cry of the Warg as it tried to stop and instead slid over the cliffs edge, taking him over with it, he felt at peace.

The rushing sound of water met and filled his ears and nose and then enveloped him in its swift and unforgiving torrents.

…

The fighting had lessened and Legolas looked around at first to locate Aerlaer and found her looking unscathed as she came running towards Gimli who was trapped under two dead Wargs. He cantered Arod over to them while casting about for Aragorn. Unease began to stir in the pit of his stomach as again, he could not see his friend.

Leaping down, he grabbed hold of the second warg, gritting his teeth as Aerlaer, nose rankled in revulsion, hauled the first one, which had fallen on Gimli, out of the way. The Dwarf staggered to his feet cursing in his own tongue.

"Have you seen Aragorn?" Legolas asked and Aerlaer opened her mouth to answer him but instead gasped.

"Hasufel!" The elleth uttered. Legolas held his breath as she ran past him and then he slowly turned around. The chestnut horse like many others lay dead, torn and bloody from the claws of a Warg. Aerlaer looked up, her eyes filled with worry, slightly misty, as she cast them wildly around. "Where is he?"

Hastily they began looking for their friend through the fallen bodies. Legolas looked at each man down the slope who still stood and most had the fair hair of the Rohirrim. None were Aragorn. He ran about checking nearby bodies and noticed scuff marks which had upturned tufts of grass.

He bent down to examine them closer and heard an Orc laughing hysterically just ahead of him. Gimli heard it too and stalked towards it and shoved the blade of his axe before its neck.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" Gimli growled menacingly and the Orc laughed, spluttering up dark blood. Legolas strode over to the foul creature to hear what it had to say, Aerlaer running up behind him.

The vile creature laughed malevolently as they gazed down at it, yellow eyes knowing. "He took a little tumble off the cliff." The it hissed and then laughed again. Legolas immediately lost his composure and enraged, swooped down, grabbing the Orc by the collar of its rusting chainmail.

"You lie!" He accused but his instincts told him the Orc was telling the truth. Before he could ask any more of the filthy creature, it gave a strangled gasp and he heard the wet gurgling sound of blood before it dribbled from its mouth and the creature went limp in his grasp. Disgusted, Legolas threw the orc down and it's hand fell open.

"Legolas, the Evenstar." Aerlaer gasped with dread and Legolas took it from the Orc's grasp and stood, holding it out to them in shock.

Without waiting for the others, he rushed towards the cliff edge, realising in horror, the drag marks he had seen earlier led to the cliff's edge. Unsure what he would see, he looked over the edge. Below the river flowed in swift, wild rapids. There was no sign of Aragorn.

Gimli and Aerlaer came to halt beside him and they too looked over the cliff edge. _Not Aragorn. Not my dear friend._ Legolas thought mournfully. He could not believe it. What had gone so terribly wrong? All three stood silently, looking down into the dark water.

"Get the wounded on horses." King Théoden commanded from nearby and his footsteps approached. Legolas felt his heart twist, the pain not letting up, only increasing. _Not Aragorn._ "The Wolves of Isengard will be back." The King stopped beside him before calling back down to his men. "Leave the dead."

Shocked, Legolas turned to the King. They could not leave, not with Aragorn…

"Come." The King beckoned softly and turned to leave.

 _Leave the dead?_ Legolas turned back to the rapids below. Elves did not leave their dead. Aragorn was dead. Where did the Dúnedain go when they died? He did not know. He would never see his friend again.

He began to understand yet another reason why his father had kept him sheltered away in Mirkwood. For all of his years he was new to mortal death. He felt his eyes begin to prick with tears. No, he must stay strong. He knew in his heart they could not linger. One lost friend was more than enough for his heart to bear. To also loose Gimli or, Manwë forbid, Aerlaer, was unthinkable.

A rock fell and he turned his head to the noise. Aerlaer was crouched down a few feet away, clearly trying to figure out a way down the cliff. He rushed over to her.

"Don't you stop me Legolas." She warned, trying to sound threatening but all Legolas heard was the broken note of her trembling voice. He grabbed her by the arms and hauled her to her feet and she rounded on him. "I said don't!" She tried to growl out but her voice shook as her grief-stricken eyes, which he imagined reflected his own, looked up at him, holding no threat.

"He can't be gone." She whispered, her voice fully breaking as tears finally splashed down her cheeks. He pulled her against his chest, holding her tightly with one arm. The other he placed comfortingly on Gimli's shoulder as the Dwarf wept quietly beside him.

Legolas was unsure how long they remained like that. He, resting his head upon Aerlaer's, trying to hold back the sorrow which threatened to overflow. He took a shaky, barely composed breath. "We need to go."

Gimli mumbled something in Dwarvish and turned to head towards the remaining riders. Legolas wrapped his free arm around Aerlaer, holding her even tighter, and after a moment, felt her arms wrap around him, just as tightly.

Finally, he let his tears fall, the loss of his friend finally overwhelming him. His arms fell dejectedly to his sides but Aerlaer kept holding onto him, keeping him standing when he wished to simply crumple to the ground.

Slowly he began to calm in her embrace, finding strength. "We better go now." He murmured into her hair and felt her nod as she slowly let go of him.

"There is one thing I can do." Aerlaer said quietly and stepping back, shifted into horse form. She turned towards the direction the river flowed and her whole body shook with the forced effort as she gave one long, sorrowful neigh. It echoed along the cliffs of the river and over the vast plains. She then turned back to Legolas. He realised what she had done and gave her a small smile.

"There is still hope." He said softly.

"There is always hope." Aerlaer replied and together they walked toward where Gimli waited, astride Arod.

…

The sun was falling low in the sky as the weary company of remaining riders clattered along the long, high and heavily fortified stone bridge entrance which lead into the keep. Aerlaer plodded sadly towards the back of the group, Arod by her side. He too was miserable for the death of his companions, and Hasufel.

None of them had spoken since leaving the place they had lost Aragorn. Aerlaer had listened, across every mile they had travelled, for any sign he had been found. She had hope, yet still her heart was filled with fear for him.

"Make way for the King! A voice commanded from somewhere ahead and Aerlaer looked up, taking in the keep properly. With its thick expanse of stone infrastructure, she could see why it was favored as a solid line of defense. Unfortunately, the keep itself was backed against towering, natural rock walls. It left no escape.

There were plenty of places for archers and likely spear-men. A long wall stretched away to the rocky mountain side to the left, and the keep itself was high walled and set far enough back from the main wall surrounding it.

They entered a courtyard of sorts as they passed under a heavily guarded entrance. Aerlaer looked up, noting the sharp points of a thick, iron gate, held above by a pully system. She had read of the fortresses of men, but never seen one.

People milled around as the rider's dismounted. Some faces she recognized, others she did not. Vaguely, she recalled Hama explaining that villagers had been seeking refuge at Helms Deep for many weeks while the King had been under Saruman's power.

"I want all the wounded brought into this hall and laid in line on the left. All life-threatening injuries, place those men closest to the door." The King commanded as Legolas dismounted from Arod, helping Gimli down.

I can help them at least. Aerlaer decided, moving forward, following men carrying or helping the wounded into the keep.

In there, she saw Rodwen and immediately walked towards her, pushing her worry and grief, whichever it may turn out to be, aside.

"Aerlaer, dear, I am gladdened to see you!" The woman exclaimed, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "Your companions?" She asked cautiously.

"I can help heal the wounded." She blurted out quickly, not wishing to explain what had happened. Rodwen's eyes widened but Aerlaer looked away, towards the injured men being laid down in a line.

"Your skills would be appreciated, what do you need?" The woman asked, beckoning to two other women.

"Clean water, hot if possible, and clean clothes and bandages. And anything to kill or lesson infection." She added as an afterthought. The two women hurried away and Aerlaer walked towards her first patient, not liking just how much fresh blood stained his once light green tunic.

…

Legolas had helped untack the horses as the King had sent his men and others already at the keep, to check supplies, the armory and set a rotating guard on all walls.

He did not know where Gimli was, but knew Aerlaer to be inside the keep, with the injured. He made his way into the great entrance hall, seeking her out.

She knelt beside the King's head guard, Hama. Aerlaer had healed the first two

What have you done to yourself?" He heard Aerlaer ask the man and he smiled weakly up at her.

"Warg got me." He said breathlessly, clearly in pain. "I got him back though." The wounded man added and Aerlaer chuckled.

"Let me have a look at you." She murmured and using a knife, carefully cut the material from around the wound at his side. There was a lot of blood and Legolas wondered at the severity of the injury. He inched slowly closer.

"It's, it's been getting more difficult to breathe." Hama spoke again breathlessly. "Especially now I am lying down." Legolas glanced at Aerlaer, she looked worried, deep in thought. Quietly he walked up to her.

"Do you need anything, Aerlaer? I've nothing to do." She looked up at him. He hoped she would allow him to help, he did not want to be idle, he did not want a moment to begin thinking about…

"You have impeccable timing." She smiled although it did not reach far enough to dimple her cheeks. She too was masking pain and worry, just as he was. "Could you help Hama sit up, I think he has a punctured lung."

Nodding, glad to be of use, Legolas knelt by the man's shoulders and slowly eased him up. He hissed in pain, taking short breaths. "Yes, breathing feels a little easier again now." He spoke quickly as Aerlaer shifted to kneel beside Legolas, placing an ear to the man's back.

"It's definitely punctured, but as you haven't coughed up any blood, it's not too bad nor is it bleeding out. You've just got some air escaping to where it shouldn't be." She consoled Hama, lifting her ear away. Legolas was amazed at how she had determined so much so quickly.

"How do you tell?" He asked curiously and she moved closer to him.

"Here, place your ear to my back and listen to my breathing." She instructed. Surprised by such a request, he gazed at her uncertainly. "Go on." He did as she bade, focusing on the steady sound of air entering and leaving her lungs.

"Now place your ear on the left side of Hama's back and listen." Legolas did so, listening intently, slowly frowning. "It's quieter than yours, almost silent." He said, confused. "Why?"

"Because the lung is slightly collapsed because of the puncture, which I suspect is from a broken rib. It cannot hold itself up and so you cannot hear air through the airways because basically, his lung has shrunk." Aerlaer explained. "I have to heal the hole so the lung can re-inflate but first I have to fix his rib so it does not re-puncture the lung." Legolas nodded in understanding and she smiled, looking pleased.

He watched on as Aerlaer placed her hands over the bloodied mess of Hama's side. "This will hurt, hold Legolas's hand." She instructed and the man nodded as Legolas offered him a hand to grip onto. Legolas did not know much of how Elves healed. He was usually the one being healed.

He knew it involved an Elf's lifeforce. Perhaps Lord Elrond had taught Aerlaer, for he was a great healer among Elf kind, and he was her uncle. His hand was suddenly crushed as Hama groaned in pain. Legolas flickered his gaze to Aerlaer but she was intensely focused. Dropping his gaze to her hand, he saw a faint glow beneath her palm.

"What's happening?" Hama gasped out, his breathing worsening.

"I'm re-knitting the bone, but when I removed it from your lung wall, it caused the hole to open more." She explained quietly, her focus not breaking. "I can mend the lung wall now." Legolas watched as Hama's breathing slowly began to calm, although it was still fast.

"Is it better?" The man asked uncertainly.

"It is healed, although it will take a couple hours until it is fully re-inflated with air and you are fighting fit once more." Legolas watched as she applied a warm cloth, cleansing the wounded area, causing Hama to hiss quietly. "There is some inflammation and bruising, but it will go away in a day or so." She added, now running her hand over the small outer injury, healing muscle and skin.

"Finally done." Aerlaer announced, looking up and Hama gave a shaky breath of relief. "Legolas, you can lower him down again now." Hama let go of his hand to allow Legolas to ease him back to the floor.

"Thank you, both of you." Hama said sincerely and Aerlaer nodded to him. "I'd be dead if it were not for you. Thank you, truly." He pressed sincerely and Legolas realized he was right, if it were not for Aerlaer's Elven healing skill, he would not have survived the night.

"You are most welcome, Hama." She said softly and gave him a smile before looking up to the next man in line. "I think I have a broken arm to fix next." She stood and Legolas followed her towards a young man, looking very pale.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" He gritted out and Legolas glanced at where a bone protruded from the man's forearm and grimaced.

"A lot." Aerlaer spoke apologetically and he gave a dry, weak chuckle.

"Ah it will be worth it to be tended by one as lovely as you." He gave her a pained smile and she laughed quietly. Legolas held back a frown. He knew the guards thought Aerlaer beautiful. He had heard them speak of her when they thought they could not be heard. Most where simply in awe, others deeply wished a level of attention from the elleth which both angered and disturbed him.

A young woman interrupted his uncertainty for the young man, offering Aerlaer a bowl of hot, soapy water to cleanse her hands, following with a dry towel.

"I'm going to need that strong drink for this one." She murmured to the young woman who placed the bowl and towel down and hurried across the hall. Within moments, she had returned with a bottle of a deep golden liquid.

"Three mouthfuls of this should help take the edge off." Aerlaer said as she knelt beside the man, holding the bottle to his lips.

"I never thought I'd see the day a pretty lady would try to get me drunk." He chuckled and drank down some of the liquid, coughing as it burned on the way down.

"It tastes strong." He gasped.

 _That will teach him for flirting so painfully with her._ Legolas smirked quietly to himself.

"It better be; it's from the King's private cellar." Aerlaer simply grinned.

…

Aerlaer had just finished healing a lacerated leg muscle on her eleventh and last patient and Legolas was attentively listening to her describe how muscle tissue grew when she stopped mid-sentence, listening intently. Did her ears deceive her? No, she heard the call again. He'd done it! She broke into an immediate grin causing Legolas to gaze at her strangely.

"My last patient will be arriving shortly." She explained excitedly. He frowned for but a short moment before his dark eyes sparked to life, a wide smile dawning like a new day upon his face. He grabbed her swiftly by the arms, pulling her into a surprising hug in his excitement.

"You are an enigma! You know that!" He laughed joyfully and, letting go as swiftly as he had embraced her, practically bounced towards the entrance of the keep.

Highly amused by his sudden display of emotional joy, she followed quietly after him, wondering just how to her an injured she would find their companion.

Aerlaer stopped in the entrance, watching as Legolas nearly bowled Aragorn over, barely keeping his composure in his excitement to see his friend. It warmed her heart. The possibility that the Ranger would not return to them had weighed heavily on her heart and mind. Looking down into the courtyard she saw a tired but content figure and called silently down to him.

 _"_ _Thank you, my friend. You have returned a dear human to us."_ Brego looked up, a dark eye seeking her out.

 _"_ _It was an honor to return the care he has shown me."_

 _"_ _Will you remain or run the plains once more?"_

 _"_ _Nay, the plains are no longer safe, danger draws near. I will fight beside my kin."_

 _"_ _As you wish, your freedom is yours."_

 _"_ _A freedom I am allowed to keep, with this man."_ Brego replied in her thoughts, his head tilting toward Aragorn who still spoke with Legolas.

 _"_ _No kinder man will you find."_ She answered him. _"Go now and seek rest."_ He nodded as a youth took his reins and led him away.

"You look utterly terrible." She heard Legolas state seriously before breaking into a grin. Aragorn shook his head but then stilled as the Elf took something from his pocket and opened his hand out to Aragorn. The Evenstar rested, sparking starlight in his palm.

"Hannon le." Aragorn smiled gratefully, taking the treasured necklace. Aerlaer made to walk towards the pair when a rumbling voice cried out.

"Where is he! Where is he!" Gimli rushed from the hall, pushing past guards and city folk and flying past her on swift, short legs. "Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him! You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew!" He cried out in a joyful rush and threw his arms about Aragorn, hugging him tightly.

Aragorn chuckled tiredly, returning his overjoyed embrace and looked searchingly around. "Where is Aerlaer?"

"Didn't my uncle ever teach you not to keep the healers waiting?" She grinned at him. Turning, his eyes softened in relief and he walked towards her as she stepped away from the pillar. He walked up to her and embraced her.

"Hannon le, mellon nin." He murmured, pulling her into an embrace.

"No, thank you." Aerlaer said playfully, pulling out of the embrace. "Arwen would have killed me if something had happened to you." She smirked and placed a hand over the Evenstar still in his hand. "She keeps you safe not with this, but with this." She placed the hand over his heart and he smiled in understanding.

Greetings over, she stood back and scrutinized his condition. "Well, you don't look too bad for a man who fell from a cliff. Nonetheless, your arm needs healing."

"It will have to wait. Where is the King?" Aragorn asked seriously, deflecting her comment. His eyes flickered back way he had just came and Aerlaer, glanced forebodingly towards the high summit which lead down to the fortress and back to Aragorn's wary eyes. Brego's warning rang in her mind; _danger draws near._

 ** _If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review._**


	31. Storm Coming

_**Hi new followers, and thanks to those reviewers. You make me smile and smiling writers are writing writers. :)**_

 _ **Aralinn - I am a bit, but I do want to get this story finished and it is the flavor of the fortnight for me at the moment. Glad you liked the healing, in future chapters, it will be explained in detail which you will hopefully find fascinating as I thoroughly enjoyed creating it.**_

 _ **WickedGreen13 - We are here! To your left, you will see a great big rock wall. To your right, more rock wall! The battle is about to begin! It is one of my favorite parts in both book and film too. Yes, this is the first time, forget that terrible slaughter of all things good, which was the first attempt. Although, I have saved it for old times sake to remind myself I'm not that awful anymore!**_

 _ **TMNinjaGinga - Hey! Thanks for reviewing and glad you are enjoying it! The first writing sucked. I mean, it was clearly loved but the grammer, the flow, ugh, it made my eye twitch! I did write most of it bedbound with a broken hip though so... haha. Figured there would be spoilers but, all it would take is for anyone to read the two prequels to figure it out too. Although, thanks for actually reading my review comments! :)**_

* * *

"A great host you say?"

"Ten thousand strong at least." King Théoden stopped pacing, turning at the Ranger's words.

"Ten Thousand?" _Surely I hear him wrongly?_ The grave look in the Ranger's eyes said it was true and his heart sank although he did not show it, keeping his stance strong.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose; to destroy the world of men." Aragorn went on when he did not speak. "They will be here within an hour, maybe two, after nightfall." Fear kindled in his heart now as he glanced outside to where the sun had just begun to sink on the horizon, the peak of the deep already dark in the East. _We have an hour, two if lucky. We are not prepared for this._

"Let them come." He said dismissively and strode towards his men, Gamling and Hama. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall." He ordered, barely pausing as he made his way outside.

He ignored how both men exchanged worried looks. None had breached the Hornburg, no one would. Théoden decided, finding comfort in the solid stone beneath his feet as he made his way along the wall.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." He reassured the Ranger, two Elves and Dwarf who followed him uneasily.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." The Dwarf spoke up in a warning baritone.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf, I know how to defend my own keep." Théoden retorted, harder than he intended. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." He added, but in his heart, in an ever-growing shadow in his mind, he knew this time, it might not be.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people; down to the last child!" The Elfhorse stated fiercely, turning to him. "Do not think the hand of Saruman will not wipe out an entire race or kin. Do not forget, Théoden King, there is a reason I stand before you now instead of my brother." She finished pointedly and he fought the urge not to pale under the gaze of her cool, piercing blue eyes. Her words held all the truth he shied away from believing.

"What would you have me do?" Théoden replied to her in exasperation. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

"Send out riders, my Lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn pleaded quietly.

"And who will come. Elves? Dwarves?" He cast his eyes pointedly over Legolas and then Gimli. "We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." He stated flatly.

"Gondor will answer." The Ranger insisted and he heard the determination and hope in the man's voice. _Such honor he has but in these dark day's honor means naught and Gondor never honored any previous call for aid._ His blood nearly boiled at the thought of Gondor and its selfish leader.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us!?" He snapped angrily. "Where was Gon..." He stopped himself, unable to continue, for what was the point, no amount of wishful thinking would bring the soldiers of Gondor to their aid.

"No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone." He finished wearily and turned away to face Hama, who approached.

"Get the women and children into the caves." He instructed and with a nod, the man rushed away, only to be passed by Gamling, who ran, a deep frown worrying his expression.

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, Lord..." Théoden put up a silencing hand to the harried man.

"There is no time. War is upon us!" He spoke dismissively, and unable to handle more of the overwhelming doom hanging over them all, swept back into the keep, intent on seeking solace.

…

With the King seemingly in denial, Aragorn took it upon himself to see just what preparations were taking place. He re-entered the entrance hall, finding a hive of activity.

He noticed all children and women being directed towards a corridor and was glad for it. There would undoubtedly be many deaths and Aragorn doubted they would all survive in any case.

The army of Urak-hai storming towards the keep would be unstoppable. They were bred and trained to kill, there would be no mercy.

He glanced quickly at those in the hall. Only a third were soldiers, the rest terrified. The fear and uncertainty was palpable. Feeling uneasy, he made to leave the hall once more.

"Aragorn!" He paused at his name, motioning for his three companions to continue. A hand grasped his forearm and he turned to face the young woman.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." She spoke dispassionately. He should have known she would wish to fight beside the men. This was no battle for any woman, he'd been constantly reminding himself, Aerlaer was capable enough.

"That is an honorable charge." He replied carefully, hoping to convince her of the importance of her part in the siege. By the flash of annoyance in her eyes, he realized it would take more to console her.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return?" A bitterness tainted each word. "What renown is there in that?" She pressed on fiercely.

"My Lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in their last defense?" He replied gently. If Aragorn knew her better, he would speak to her no differently than to Aerlaer, or Legolas. She needed hard reasoning, but it was not his place.

Éowyn gazed up at him with unwavering determination.

"Let me stand at your side!" She beseeched. Aragorn sighed inwardly.

"It is not in my power to command it." He again answered gently. "I must go." He added, turning toward where the others waited.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you!" Éowyn tugged on his arm desperately. "Because they love you." Her voice broke quietly and she let her hand fall away. "I, I am sorry." She mumbled, shame-faced and, swiftly turning, hurried away.

Slightly bewildered by her passionate outburst, Aragorn hastily strode to the others and beckoned them outside.

"Aragorn, I still need to fix your arm." Aerlaer murmured quietly.

"It's fine." He briskly brushed her concern aside and strode forward towards the deep's great wall.

Sighting the man, Gamling, barking out orders to harried soldiers, Aragorn strode forward. The others followed silently.

"If you place the reserves along the wall, they can support the archers from above the gate." He suggested after noting more of the fortress's layout. Gamling thought on his words a moment before nodding. He turned back to the men rushing about him.

"Come on people! Quickly, now!" He called out to them.

Aragorn turned to head back into the hall and found Legolas blocking his way. "Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half-alive." The Elf said worriedly but he shook his head, sidestepping around him.

"Pin him down and heal him." He heard Gimli mutter.

"No, we cannot force him to rest or heal." Came Aerlaer's rueful answer." Aragorn let out a sigh. His arm was bothering him and it would be useless to him in the battle.

"Very well, you may heal me, Aerlaer."

"Finally!" Gimli rumbled as they re-entered the hall.

"But I am not resting." He shot a meaningful look at Legolas who merely narrowed his eyes but nodded.

As Aerlaer quickly set to work where he stood, Aragorn felt the waves of despair rolling off the people around them. He watched as a boy, who looked to be but twelve, farewelled his tearful mother. He held a sword, and a helm, his knuckles white.

"Pity." He heard Gimli grumble and he felt slightly foolish for not allowing her to heal him sooner. So much had happened in such a short time and still there was barely time to be healed but he could not deny his arm was bothering him. He turned around to face his three companions defeated.

A coldness set in Aragorn's heart. That boy, to young to be wielding such a weapon, would likely be dead before dawn.

…

While Aerlaer placed her hand gently over the damaged area of Aragorn's shoulder and willed muscle tissue and ligaments to re-attach and grow, Legolas observed the people around them, readying for battle. He was swiftly becoming more and more despondent by the men that he saw, and the growing heaviness of despair which seemed to radiate off some of them in smothering waves.

"Farmers, Farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers. He muttered, watching an old, frightened looking man accept a sword and shield _. He will barely be strong enough to parry an orc._ He realized sadly. _He has no chance, he is being sent to his death. We all are._

"Most have seen to many winters." Gimli mused, standing beside him.

"Or too few." Legolas replied, now watching a young boy of maybe fifteen, embracing a crying woman who looked to be the boy's mother. He noticed the boy was crying too by the way he shook slightly. It was too much.

"Look at them. They are frightened. I can see it in their eyes, I can feel it in the air." Legolas spoke his thoughts aloud, overcome with the weight of what lay less than two hours ahead of them. The hall fell silent around him and he felt, many wary eyes on him.

"Legolas, avo!" He heard Aerlaer say low and warningly from beside Aragorn, not looking up as she focused on the Ranger's arm. He ignored her but thought to have the decency to speak so the people around him might not be more alarmed by his honest words.

"Boe a hyn neled herain… dan caer menig!" He said seriously, eying Aragorn.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." Aragorn replied he could hear the strain in his friend's voice but he could not stop himself and pressed on with what lay heavily on his mind.

"Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen!" Legolas said darkly and then stopped as Aragorn rounded on him, leaving Aerlaer's still lightly glowing hand to heal thin air.

"Then I shall die as one them!" He yelled at back and Legolas saw the flash of anger in his friend's eyes and returned it with a look of defiance.

He stared at Aragorn for a moment or so and saw the anger change to great sadness and then the Ranger broke eye contact and turning on his heel, stormed out of the hall. Legolas stood there, unsure what to do. He could feel the eyes of the Rohirrim flitting warily between the direction the Aragorn had left and to where he stood.

"I had not finished!" Aerlaer said from just behind him in exasperation and felt a ripple of air as she spun and stalked agitatedly towards a bucket and towel to cleanse her hands. Shame washed over him for his thoughtless words and for causing the Ranger to leave still not completely healed. He made to run after Aragorn but Gimli put a firm hand on his arm stopping him.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be." Gimli advised and he slumped a little feeling horrible for his actions.

"Garhartha." Aerlaer murmured to him as she returned and he looked around to her but she was examining her fingernails with interest. "An Elf once told me, 'All we can do is hope.' I think maybe that Elf should remember his console. I believe that same Elf mentioned something about having a wizard on our side?" Aerlaer looked up at Legolas from the corner of her eyes and he felt hope begin to stir in his chest and his heart warmed that Aerlaer remembered a conversation they had had in the early days when they had set out from Imladris.

"I had forgotten Mithrandir." He murmured, wondering where the wizard was at this very moment. Would he be able to help them?

"And if there's five hundred of us and ten thousand of them, well that is only twenty Orcs we must kill each." Gimli added and then grinned at the elves. "I, of course, plan on slaying many more than the two of you."

"Is that so?" Legolas finally smiled, grateful to his dwarf friend for lightening his heart and mind. "Challenge accepted."

"Prepare to lose!" Aerlaer chuckled deviously and Gimli raised his axe and growled at her menacingly. "You'll be the first, you rascal of an Elf! He growled at her playfully and she fled from the hall laughing and Gimli gave chase, brandishing his axe. Legolas shook his head and amused followed his two companions from the hall, feeling a little better.

…

"I don't think I'll ever understand the way of Elves, or Dwarves for that matter." Hama muttered and shook his head as the three strange companions disappeared out of the hall and from sight. He had witnessed the entire altercation with the male Elf and Ranger. He'd then watched as the she-Elf and Dwarf had consoled the male Elf and effectively made fools of themselves in front of everyone just to cheer him up. Their relationship was odd to him. Two Elves and a Dwarf, such good friends. It was truly commendable, if only all men could strike up such loyal friendships.

"They are hopeful again and so too should we be." Rodwen murmured from where she stood beside him. He nodded, realizing that hope had spread to the men about him. Maybe, just maybe, they would live to see the sun rise.

…

They found Aragorn in the armory, clad in the mail and armor of the Rohirrim. He was finishing buckling the guards upon his arms. Aerlaer remained with Gimli in the doorway as Legolas approached. Aragorn had not yet seen them and as he turned to pick up his sword, Legolas handed it to him.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas spoke q said sincerely, hoping his friend would forgive him.

Ú-moe edamed, Legolas." Aragorn quietly replied. Aerlaer smiled, motioning for Gimli to follow her into the armory as Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder and the Elf returned the gesture. She could see the way his shoulders relaxed in relief.

He'd been scared. Truthfully, so was she. Already she had fought these evil creatures, seen them slaughter her herd. The Urak-hai would not be so easily stopped. Aerlaer just hoped they could be.

"Ah Gimli, Aerlaer and you, Legolas, I have armor for you all if you would come over here." King Théoden emerged from the back of the armory and a younger man, following him, added more armor to a wooden the table beside Aragorn.

"Weapons you have no need of for the ones you carry are superior to any I could offer you, but I would not send you to battle without armor." Théoden gestured to the armor. "There are helms and coats of mail of cunning work, gifts to my for-father's, out of Gondor. Choose from these and may they serve you well." The King smiled to them all politely and left the armory.

"Hmm well this will be interesting, for not one of us is the size of a man of Gondor or Rohan." Gimli said as he picked up one of the chain mail coats and held it up to himself, its length falling in a heap at the floor. "You could wear this as a dress, lass!" He chortled to Aerlaer and she let out a quiet chuckle,

"There is smaller mail here although these are too narrow for you Gimli but perhaps this one might fit Legolas?" She passed one of the silvery mail coats to the other Elf who examined it.

"I think it will fit, although I am not used to wearing so much armor." He turned to Aerlaer. "Could you help me with it?" Surprised he'd ask her and not Aragorn, she nodded, leaping nimbly up onto a nearby bench. Legolas handed the mail up to her before holding his arms up.

Carefully she lowered it over his head and he shrugged, moving about. "It does indeed fit well." He decided gladly.

"It does, it makes you look quite...scintillating." Aerlaer decided, choosing her comment carefully and ignoring the words that had come to the forefront of her mind.

The mail of chain truly was fashioned not just cunningly but beautifully, with intricate designs of a lighter metal woven through some of the links. Legolas found arm and shoulder guards from the pile which had the same pattern etched into the metalwork and clasped them on too.

"Worthy of a Prince." She snickered and he looked pointedly at her but his eyes were bright with mirth.

"Your turn then, Princess." He smirked and motioned for her to get down and choose from the armor.

"This should fit you lass." Gimli said and passed Legolas a chain identical in pattern to his but smaller. It was not silver but a washed, white gold, with rose gold patterns similar to those on Legolas's armor.

Aerlaer lifted her arms and let the other Elf drop the coat of mail upon her, gladdened the dress she wore was long sleeved and comfortable. It seemed to fit well, and she went to move to test it.

"Don't move yet!" Legolas warned and she froze. "Your hair is tangled in the chain links." He laughed quietly and she felt deft fingers suddenly at her hair, untangling loose tresses from her braid.

"Oh, thanks." Aerlaer said barely keeping her voice level at the unexpected contact. Her heart skipped a bit, reminding her of her conversation with Rodwen. She'd pushed those thoughts aside, although, doing so had been hard. It seemed now she had been enlightened into acknowledging them, they would not go away.

"You're free now." Legolas said quietly, his hand falling away as he turned to the table. Aerlaer turned too, finding he now held out shoulder and arm guards.

"They should fit yeh, lass." Gimli rumbled as Aragorn dropped a chain over his head of copper hair. Aerlaer noted they were also a rose gold to match the design of the mail, as she clasped them on.

"They do fit exceptionally well." She commented, flexing and moving about.

"I think they must have been made for the King's late Queen, Elfhild." Aragorn said quietly.

"Well they certainly befit our lass here." Gimli said kindly." Testing his own mail coat, walking around the table. "Now the length of this mail is an improvement, but it is a little tight around the chest." He chuckled and Aerlaer found herself grinning along with the others. The light cheer amongst them warmed her heart.

…

"My Lady Aerlaer?" They paused from returning to the main hall as Hama intercepted them. "Would you please accompany me; the King wishes to see you."

"Of course." Aerlaer nodded, motioning for the others to go on without her.

"We will be on the wall, with the archers." Aragorn said, signaling the others to follow him.

"I'll meet you out there." She narrowed her eyes at Gimli. "No cheating by killing any orcs before I get there!" She warned affably and the Dwarf's deep, rumbling laughter followed her as he strode away after Aragorn.

"How are you feeling? Breathing well?" Aerlaer asked the man as they walked side by side down a corridor she had not yet been down, followed by a wide stair.

"Yes. Thank you again for what you did for me. I can now fight in this battle." He replied, deep gratitude in his words.

"You are welcome, Hama." She said, cheered she had helped not just healed his wounds but kept his pride intact. "Where are we heading?"

"Right here." He stopped at two large, oak doors and before he had opened them she heard the horses within. Hama flung the doors open to an indoor stable which would easily house near eighty horses comfortably. It was enormous.

She followed Hama into this stable cavern, silently greeting horses as she passed them, placing a chaste hand on Arod's grey cheek as she passed him.

"Ah, Aerlaer, I am gladdened to see my Elfhild's armor fits and suits you well." Théoden said as he looked away from his own horse.

"How may I be of assistance, my Lord?" Aerlaer asked the King, realizing it was something to do with the horses.

"Actually, it is I who can be of service to you, my Lady." He stepped aside and two stable boys, also clad to fight, stepped forward holding horse armor. "This was fashioned for my Snowmane's dam, Swiftwind. She was of a similar build to you, not so refined but I think her armor will help protect you should you need to shift to horse. It is yours if you want it." He said offhandedly and she found his weary eyes.

"Thank you, for this and for cladding my companions so well also." She replied gladly and hoping to ease the King's mind added: "There is hope still. Aragorn will not allow the defenses to fall, he is a worthy commander."

The King sighed tiredly. "If you say it is so, I will trust your word. All of you be safe out there." He turned to go and paused. "Aerlaer, you have lightened an old King's heart. I am glad one of the Elfhorse has run across our plains again." He made to leave the stable. Aerlaer gazed after him a moment. It seemed the King's hope had failed. It would now be up to Aragorn to see them through the night.

…

Gimli stood beside Legolas along the wall, surrounded by archers. He was of entirely no use in this position. The top of his helm did not even reach over the top of the wall and he was no archer.

He could not see anything and it did not help that Legolas was fidgeting slightly beside him. _Since when does the lad fidget? That can't be a good sign._ He glanced around and finally saw Aerlaer striding along the wall towards them.

"Ah here comes the lass." He said and Legolas whipped his head around toward the other Elf. There was a flash of lightning which lit up the archers and Gimli looked up to say something to the Elf but he appeared to be fixated on Aerlaer approaching. He turned his gaze back to the she-Elf, noting how the flashes of lighting had illuminated her pale gold armor, and the slight breeze was blowing her long hair back, despite the loose braid in it.

"She is light in a dark world." Legolas said quietly and he looked back up to the Elf to see a small smile tugging at his mouth.

"Aye lad she is, but have you not seen yourself? She may be like gold but you shine in silver. Those Orcs will fear you both."

Thunder rumbled and echoed off the surrounding rock of the deep and then the skies opened and rain fell as Aerlaer reached them. Lighting lit up the sky again and Gimli watched as both Elves observed whatever was happening over the wall.

"It seems all of Isengard has decided to pay us a visit." Aerlaer mused.

"Too bad their visit will be a short and inhospitable one!" Gimli grinned up at them both and Legolas smirked.

The rain soon had them all saturated and Gimli felt rivets of water trailing from his helm onto his face. The Elves too were now saturated, their long hair slicked to their heads as the rain splattered onto their armor. Thunder still rumbled but he was sure he could hear something else, increasing steadily in volume. It sounded like feet, heavily stomping on earth along with the sound of weapons hitting armor.

"Ahh you could have picked a better spot!" He grumbled in frustration and attempted to jump up to see over the wall, but only caught a glimpse of dark masses before he landed back down. "What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked seriously but when he turned to look at him, Gimli found him to be smirking mischievously.

"Ah ha ha!" He rumbled and Aerlaer looked sideways at the two of them, grinning. It was then, he noticed Legolas was no longer fidgeting despite the Orcs now being closer. _Ah of course, he was waiting for the lass._ He smirked to himself as both Elves resumed their gaze, out over the wall.

…

"Get ready!" Aragorn called out and Aerlaer, along with Legolas and the rest of the archers along the wall, under the Ranger's command, pulled an arrow back on their bow strings and waited.

"What does the winner of our little game get?" Legolas whispered to Aerlaer and Gimli.

"Bragging rights." She grinned, not taking her eyes off the vile army before her.

Seemingly out of nowhere, an arrow from the wall sailed, whistling down and embedded itself into an Orc. The entire army of Urak-hai became silent as the Orc cried out in pain, gasped, stumbled and then fell to the ground dead. The archers on the wall watched the army uneasily.

"Hold." Aragorn called out from his nearby post. Aerlaer watched the enemy below as they glanced at one another angrily. A blood chilling roar sounded and the other Uraks and Orcs to took up the roar and ran forward, spears and swords raised, their tips flashing as lighting struck off the high cliffs.

"Fire!" Aragorn bellowed and Aerlaer released her arrow, watching it sail with at least a hundred others down into the enemy bellow. More arrows joined their first volley, flying over from the inside of the Deeping wall, where the King commanded. Many hit targets and orcs fell but many more just ran over the bodies of the dead or dying.

"Keep firing!" Aragorn commanded and the archers on the wall let fly arrow after arrow, through the incessant rain. Aerlaer made sure every arrow she shot counted, and did not miss a single Orc or Urak. She found Legolas was doing the same, noting how one of his yellow and brown fetched arrows struck down an Orc beside the one she had just shot.

"It's nearly teamwork!" She called to him and heard a light laugh.

"No, still competing!" He replied and she caught his grin form the corner of her eye as she loosed another arrow toward another Orc's neck.

"Ladders!" Warned Aragorn from somewhere to her right, and Aerlaer aimed diagonal along the wall and shot at the Orcs trying to hold tall ladders to the high walls.

"Come on! Send them to me!" Gimli growled fiercely nearby. As much as she commended his eagerness to throw himself into the fight, she didn't want those Orc's reaching the wall. Instinctively she shifted as she heard a spear, throne by an Urak, shatter against the top of the wall. Another hit a nearby archer and he from the wall, screaming.

He was the only one on their side screaming, not the only one falling to the enemies' weapons. Aerlaer blocked it out, focusing on bringing down as many of the enemy as she could. Their efforts were not enough and soon, along the wall, Orcs were clambering from ladders, over the wall.

The Rohirrim made fast work of slaying those which reached the top of the wall, but more kept coming. Soon, there were too many Orcs on the wall, too close to simply fire arrows at and Aerlaer swapped her bow for fighting knives. Every Orc which came at her, she attacked with swift, vicious movements.

"Their armor is lacking at their necks and a little below their shoulders!" She called out to those around her who were also now using blades and not bows against the onslaught.

"Two already!" Gimli suddenly called out from nearby.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas called back smugly."

"Eighteen!" Aerlaer stated gleefully, in the lead.

"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ears outscoring me!" Gimli growled determinedly and Aerlaer saw his axe raised at an Orc, from the corner of her eye.

"Nineteen!" Legolas spoke near her a moment, before whirling away.

Aerlaer looked along the wall to her right and realized the men there were beginning to become overwhelmed. She fought her way towards them, knife blades a blur of silver and gold as she struck and slashed and stabbed her way through the enemy _. Twenty four._

"Northway!" Cried out Aragorn somewhere close by and she looked to see a solid formation of shielded Urak-hai marching toward the main gate. A volley of arrows was sent in their direction and many fell.

Aerlaer turned back to the foes before her and swapping knives for her sword, swung and cut down the three Orcs before her which were no match with their crude weapons. Two, large Urak-hai leapt up a ladder and advanced on her and she found herself in combat with both, dodging one as she parried the other. Orcs were simple enough, but Urak-hai were larger, stronger and smarter.

…

A group of Uraks, covered by shields, moved swiftly holding strange metal balls, towards the wall. Legolas saw them too late and only managed to pick off the last two as they threw the balls into the walls single, barred drainage gap in the wall. _What are they doing?_

He swung around and stabbed at an Orc which had come up behind him, followed by a second and third. More Orcs were on the wall now and he knocked another one down and arced his knife around to slash another's throat. A fourth leapt over the wall at him and he grabbed at it and thrust it back over the ledge.

"Legolas! Togo hon dad!" Screamed Aragorn and he looked over to where he heard the Ranger's voice to see him pointing frantically. He swiftly looked down, a flaming torch catching his eye, held by a towering Urak, sprinting toward the wall. _Those metal balls are explosives!_ Dread filled him and he hurriedly reached for an arrow, dropping his bow from his shoulder to his hand and aimed.

As he released, the Urak leapt up over a rock and the arrow hit his shoulder. He stumbled but to Legolas's dismay, ran on. Lightning flashed and illuminated the deep and he caught a glimpse of pale, shining gold up on the wall the urak ran towards. He couldn't miss. Swiftly, he fired another but only caught its armor.

"Faica!" He cursed, knocking another arrow.

"Legolas! Dago hon!" He heard Aragorn screaming out to him and he felt fear wash over him.

"Aerlaer! Noro Aerlaer! Noro!" He called out to the elleth, hoping she would hear him as he desperately shot again at the Urak. This time Legolas caught it in the leg and it stumbled and fell. _That was too close._ He sighed and then his breath caught in his throat as he watched with horror as the Urak, he thought he had stopped, flung the flaming torch towards the wall.

For a moment, there was nothing, as he held his breath, and then the wall erupted ahead of him, with an ear-splitting explosion of fiery light, which shook the entire deep.

"Aerlaer!" He gasped, stumbling to regain his feet as the quake subsided. He stared in disbelief at the large gap, where the wall had been. Where Aerlaer had been standing but moments before. He could no longer see her and an unknown fear wrapped around his heart.

 ** _Translations:_**

 _Legolas avo! - Legolas dont!_

 _Boe a hyn leben herain… dan caer menig! - And they should be, five hundred... against ten thousand!_

 _Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras. - They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras._

 _Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen! - Aragorn,they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!_

 _Garhartha. - Have hope._

* * *

 **Reviews welcome. Always.**


	32. The Darkness

**_Hi all, back again. Been super duper busy so, sorry is has been a little longer getting this to you._**

 ** _Hi to new followers and thanks to those of you who reviewed:_**

 ** _Luna dans les Etoiles - Thank you, well you will sort of find out what happens now. :)_**

 ** _Guest - Cheers!_**

 ** _Aralinn - Thanks, glad you liked it. Hmm, you might not like this one so much. Its actually one of my fav ones but thats for the feels I put into it. This re-edit is better so I hope you do enjoy it for what it is. :)_**

 ** _Shirouka - Hi and no worries, this is actually the first fic of any sort I have ever written so I appreciate the compliment. It is so much better now I am going back over it all and tidying it up though so I'm glad you are getting to read the better version! Yay German, I'm one eight German! :D_**

 ** _Teril - Thanks very much!_**

 ** _ForeverTeamEdward13 - I'm still secretly thinking "go team Jacob" every time I type out your username hehe. Enjoy the update!_**

 ** _WickedGreene13 - Ooh you are going to love the extra feels I have put into this chap then! Probably a good thing you know what happens, although maybe I should change it up? Keep everyone guessing. Hehe. Enjoy. PS. Wicked is going, well wicked! :)_**

 ** _I re-edited this to All the King's Men, by The Rigs. Beautiful song._**

 ** _A. xx_**

The feeling of icy cold water seeping into her skin caused Aerlaer to jolt in surprise. Pain immediately shot through her skull and she winced, eyes still closed, before dragging in a breath of air. She tasted earth, water, blood and a strange, biting smoke scent.

Water clearly surrounded her, although her head was easily above it. Slowly she shook her head, not wishing to attract attention, riding the water from her ears. Noise was everywhere, but it was muffled, backed by a ringing sound which made her feel nauseous.

Alarmed, she forced her eyes painfully open, blinking rapidly. She was met with darkness, yet as the ringing in her ears slowly subsided, she detected the close sounds of steel clashing on steel, cries of anger and screams of pain and fear.

Heart beating swiftly, she instinctively reached for a weapon, feeling her bow and, to her relief, her knives at her back. Taking one, she stood, realizing it still rained down heavily upon her.

No matter how much she blinked, Aerlaer could only make out slightly paler shades of grey and masses of impenetrable blackness. Where were the stars? Tendrils of fear as dark as the unknown she stood in, reached her heart. Where was her sword? She'd been on the wall, fighting two Uraks, it was the last thing she remembered. No, there had been an explosion of sorts. She remembered the bright, hot light, the wall seeming to erupt beneath her.

Where were the others? Was this why she could not see, her eyes were injured? Immediately she tried to heal them, drawing on her own lifeforce. Her small moment of concentration was shattered by a nearby roar, followed by an agonizing scream. A wave of panic slammed into her as she heard a distinctive hiss and snarl behind her.

Whirling, she raised her blades and attacked, sinking into flesh as the creature she could sense and only see as a dark presence, shrieked. The Orc went rigid and fell away and Aerlaer gasped in a shaky breath. Where were the others? Where was Legolas? Was he safe? He'd been on the wall too, along with Aragorn and Gimli.

Amidst the sounds of battle around her, Aerlaer picked up the sound of the enemy moving closer. The darkness was paralyzing, her fear threatening to eclipse all else. She took a cautious step backwards, followed by another, retreating from the sounds of the enemy closing in. Her eyes searched blindly, only just picking up the darker than dark, shapes moving closer, their sharp grunts and guttural words.

"It's the Elfhorse!" She made out words from one of them and near froze at the next words. "The Wizard gave his instructions." Aerlaer backed away from those speaking, listening intently for any danger behind her. They, for there was more than two at least, continued advancing and she kept stepping back, knives clutched tightly in her hands.

"Saruman, wants her heart taken back, as proof." At those words, she stumbled back, nearly falling over a body in the knee-high water. _I need the light._ Again, she tried to heal her eyes but her fear and the danger which loomed made her attempt pointless. In a daring move, she cast down her knife, swiftly taking up her bow and drawing an arrow.

Aiming towards the darker mass, she let her arrow loose, hoping it would hit one of the Urak's, for they were too big to be regular Orcs.

An Urak hissed angrily but did not fall. Hastily she drew another and released it, hearing the sharpened head hit hard armor.

"Look, she cannot see, the explosion got her." One of them growled through its teeth and another laughed raucously. Now shaking, Aerlaer drew a third, releasing it, eliciting an outraged cry. Before she could draw a fourth, the darkness before her engulfed her, her bow ripped from her grasp.

She made to flee, but hands grasped her in a vice grip and panic once again overcame her. Viciously she kicked out, twisting her body, trying to free herself but to no avail. Her arms were twisted in one quick movement, sending pain shooting through her arms and shoulders.

With a hiss, she threw her weight downward, trying to throw off the Urak, but the vile creature did not budge, his strength and weight surpassing hers by far. Desperately, she tried to heal her sight again, but her panicked mind could not draw upon any sense of calmness to do so. The Urak, holding her in his trapping grip laughed cruelly, his breath vile as he spoke against her ear.

"Saruman told us to give the Elfhorse who meddled in his affairs, the slowest death of all for her trouble." He growled into her ear and she trembled as he laughed again, before once again trying to fight against him. "Oh, how swiftly your little heart beats, it is no use, I'll cut it out, even as you scream." The Urak hissed out those last words like a dooming promise, and Aerlaer did finally cry out, the terror of the darkness she could not escape, consuming her.

…

Legolas spun, his blades effortlessly beheading an Orc, before he dodged another upon the wall. Moments before, he had sighted Gimli and Aragorn, now upon the ground, but fine. Aerlaer, he had found also in one piece, after the wall had exploded. A quick assessment as he had fought from the remaining wall reassured him she was truly fine as she had turned, her blades ripping into the throat of an Orc.

Now the ground had settled, his companions' safe, he found himself once again in combat; twisting, dodging and slashing in a repetitive pattern. About him, men of Rohan fought grimly. Each enemy they effectively slain, being replaced by three more. He managed to pirouette, giving himself a quick moment to cast his gaze down where he'd last seen the others. They were gone, perhaps returned to the wall.

The rain fell hard, mixing with the ever-increasing amount blood-slicked stone beneath his feet, making each move precarious even for him. He used it to his advantage, shoving an Urak in the side as it swung at an archer, causing the creature to slip. It snarled but Legolas barely noticed, his ears picking up the sound of a ringing cry from somewhere below.

He froze, as the terror and anguish and worst of all, the complete and utter desolation in that cry, washed over him. He'd heard that same cry before, in his darkest dreams, and it turned his very blood to ice with a terrible foreboding. A foreboding which tightened around his heart and set him into action.

He searched wildly about as he ran, bow in hand and a single blade moving swiftly in his other, forcing his way along the wall, slashing and stabbing at any orc who blocked his path. His heart pounding in fear, he kept glancing down at every opportunity to the rubble below, and ahead of him for any sign of the other Elf. Urak and men fought viciously below, any sight of Aerlaer lost to him. He knew she was down there, somewhere, in real danger. He had to find her!

Recklessly he ran the last twenty feet along the remaining part of the wall, dodging the enemy, only slashing or stabbing at them if necessary. He reached a dropping stair and, determined to reach the bottom swiftly, snatched up a shield which had been dropped, and swung over the wall.

Planting his feet firmly on the inside of the round shield he rode, it skidding uncontrollably down the steep stair, managing to raise his bow and shoot a couple arrows into the mass of Uraks and Orcs in the direction he'd heard Aerlaer cry out. He had to reach her in time, if he didn't... no, he would! he could not bare to think of not reaching her, what it would mean.

Landing on the ground, he picked up the shield and swung it ferociously into an Urak charging at him, before ducking under another and loosing arrows at any who lay in his path.

"Get away from me! Let me go!" A voice cried out nearer to the wall, reaching him above the sounds of the battle raging about him. _Thank Eru she still draws breath!_ Dashing forward, weaving through men and the enemy locked in combat, he finally caught a glimpse of the endangered elleth and his heart both leapt and clenched. Two large Uraks stood before her, a larger third and a fourth, restraining her tightly as she thrashed about wildly in their grip.

Enraged, Legolas reached back for arrows, ready to end the lives of those who deemed to harm her. His fingers caught thin air. He swiped again, alarm growing, realizing he had none, he had used them swifter than they could grow. _Oh this cannot be happening. Not this!_

Casting about to the water lapping at his legs, he found no used arrows he could salvage. _Wait, what is that?_ Plunging his hand into the water, he withdrew a sword. It was Aerlaer's. Gripping it properly, he rushed towards the three Uraks surrounding her. Barely pausing, he swung the Elven blade up, slamming it down into the closet Urak's shoulder. Snarling in rage and pain, letting go of Aerlaer, the creature turned on him as he made to attack again. This time it raised its own heavy blade, blocking his blow.

Closer, his gaze wracked over Aerlaer quickly. She still fought her other impossibly large captor aggressively, although he held her so she could not escape. She seemed unharmed, from the little he could see of her. The second Urak swung to attack Legolas and he disengaged from the first, heart pounding, as the third blocked him from the fourth which dragged Aerlaer to the wall, away from him. He managed to slash the torso of the second Urak, but only just cut through hard, leather armor.

"Let me go!" Aerlaer's voice cried out again, as the Urak holding her captive, shoved her down into the murky water. Legolas spun away from the other two, intent on killing the vile creature which held her, when he was jerked suddenly back. Turning, he made to attack whoever had grabbed his quiver, only to have his left arm grasped and twisted backwards. Desperate, enraged, he drove the sword he still held forward, only to have it blocked by the other Urak.

Growling, he tried to unlock it from the other's blade. but instead the Urak, which gripped his left arm, knocked it from his grip. Legolas immediately swung at the one who held him, only to have the other Urak latch on tightly to his right arm. Panicked, he struggled to get free, to get to her.

"Cut her throat! This one's hard to hold." One of the Uraks holding him called impatiently to the towering one holding Aerlaer. At his words, Legolas struggled harder, twisting and kicking back, trying every trick he knew to rid himself of their grip. They struggled but a moment, before the third Urak came to their aid, a dirty, armor clad arm wrapping about his throat as the two others adjusted their positions to hold him impossibly tighter.

"No! Saruman's order was her heart. I don't disobey orders." The Urak with Aerlaer growled out. He looked at Legolas and gave a cruel leer before turning back to the elleth, ripping one of her blades from her quiver. The Urak drew it towards her chest, towards her heart and Legolas's own slammed in terror against his ribs, as she bulked violently against her captor.

"Don't harm her!" He called out desperately, still struggling with every ounce of strength he possessed. _I cannot lose her, I cannot!_

"Legolas?" She called out to him, her voice broken and fearful. The Urak turned slightly and he finally caught sight of Aerlaer's face and beheld her eyes as she looked wildly around in his direction. They were nearly green, and filled with a wild terror, but she did not seem to see him.

"You cannot stop me, Elf." The Urak spat.

"Take me instead!" He tried to bargain, and was met with dark laughter. "Please." He gasped.

"So eager to die, Elf?" The Urak laughed again. "She will die and then it is your turn." He sneered, turning back to Aerlaer.

"Kill me first then." Legolas called out in a last, despairing plead to switch places with her.

"I do not think so." He snarled in reply. Pulling Aerlaer back up by her wrists, he took her blade and pushed it into her chest, trying to pass through the chain mail.

"You can watch instead." The Urak behind him growled and tightened its grip about his throat as he continued to fight their hold.

"It is no use, she is going to die, you are going to see the light leave her eyes." He laughed ruthlessly.

"Stop! Please!" Legolas cried out, fighting uselessly against the three unyielding Urak-hai. "Don't harm her! Please, don't harm her! Please, I'll do anything!"

…

"I can't break through this armor!" Growled the Urak and Aerlaer made to struggle to her feet, to renew her attack on him. Instead she was fairly dragged up only to be slammed hard against the unyielding wall of the keep behind her. She gasped at the force, only to have her own blade driven hard against the finely interwoven chain mail which was her only defense against the death they wished upon her. She had no idea how well the links would hold. She desperately tried healing her eyes again, but there was nothing but terror and darkness.

Nearby, she heard Legolas, he was yelling but she couldn't understand what he said or who to. In her heart, she knew he too had been caught and it only fueled her own terror. She tried to struggle against the Urak again and the pressure of the knife and froze as she heard a link in her chain mail giving away.

There was no escape, there was no way of saving herself, saving Legolas. She searched in the darkness for the other Elf. She knew he was near by his incessant voice, yet she was sure she could feel his presence and that alone she focused on, hoping they would not harm him too. She could not bear it if they hurt him. _Just take me, leave him. Saruman only wants me. Leave him._ She pleaded silently and felt tears burn, trailing to mix with the icy cold rain she no longer felt, as more links in her armor gave away.

…

"Stop! Please stop!" Legolas cried out, but the Uraks paid him no heed, the one behind him only laughing at his desperate, useless struggling against forces he had no way of stopping. "Aerlaer!" He found himself calling to her, still not ready to give up.

The elleth's gaze finally found his, seeming to lock onto his very soul, wildly terrified, pleading eyes from which tears fell. He shuddered, knowing what came next, and again he struggled and kicked still to no avail. Pain ripped through him, excruciating, breaking his heart as his very being began to come undone. He did not care what they did to him. He wanted to die and then realized he already was.

 ** _Reviews always welcome._**


	33. Running Blind

**Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter. Short wait this time, I had a rotten day and had sitting on dark energy so put it into creating something good, like an edited chapter, and now I feel accomplished and can sleep in peace. :) Enjoy peeps.**

* * *

A strange, wet thunk from behind caused Legolas pause in his desperate struggling. The tight arm around his throat suddenly loosened and fell away. A spark of hope surged through him and he twisted forward, managing to catch the two Uraks holding his arms off guard.

Throwing all his weight into their grip, he sprung up, tucking his legs up and snapped them out, slamming the balls of his feet into the side of the slightly smaller Urak on his right. It faltered back, snarling. The action was enough, Legolas ripped his arm from the Urak's grasp. Quick as a viper, he swung down, snatching up Aerlaer's fallen sword from the water, before the Urak still grasping his left arm could hinder him.

With a roar, it made to grab him, but as it lunged Legolas thrust the sword up, simultaneously yanking the creature, still gripping his arm towards him. Tilting the blade and then throwing his remaining strength behind it, he slit its throat. Nearby he heard a roar from the other Urak, and a blade crashed down between his shoulder blades, sending him staggering haphazardly over the Urak he had just slain.

A familiar, robust, battle cry answered the Urak behind him, and not risking a glance back, Legolas regained his footing and charged forward towards the Urak who was attempting to cut out Aerlaer's heart through her chain-mail, as the elleth fought furiously, trying unsuccessfully to evade her own blade. The Urak had effectively pinned her to the wall and he was not prepared for Legolas's attack.

He slammed, full force into the heinous creature, knocking it sideways. The Urak, spun towards him, snarling, but he was unsteady and, having foolishly forgone his own large cutlass to draw out Aerlaer's death, he was no true match to Legolas. With both hands, Legolas drove the sword with such intense ferocity into the Urak's chest, it cut through his hard leather armor and tough skin, piercing his withered, black heart.

Satisfied he had slayed her would be killer, Legolas kicked the Urak's body away, letting it slump into the dirty water as he withdrew the sword.

"Help her laddy, I'll cover you." Gimli called to him from nearby as he swung his axe into another Urak, with another wet thunk.

Legolas rushed to where Aerlaer had fallen to her knees and as he approached she tried to scramble back from him and hit the wall. He made to grab her and pull her up but she suddenly fought him, eyes still showing fear in the moonlight and he just managed to grab both her arms to hold off her vicious attack.

"Aerlaer it's me." He said, distressed by her outburst and she suddenly stopped fighting and he immediately pulled her up, searching her for injury. His eyes fell on a dark patch below her collarbone where her chain-mail had been pierced. A cold chill swept through him. Too close she had come to death. If it had not been for Gimli's arrival.

"Where are the Uraks?" She gasped, looking around warily.

"They're dead." He answered in confusion. He had slain two before her very eyes.

"Where, there are more." Her words trembled from her lips and he quickly stole a moment to cup her frozen cheek, for she was frightened in no lesser way than a wild animal caught in a trap.

"Not right now, Gimli is holding them off." He tried reassuring her but she glanced around in distress, searching. "Look at me, you are safe for now, I won't let them catch you again." He felt his eyes stinging and his heart tightened. "I promise." He managed to swear to her.

"I can't see you." She spoke brokenly. "I can only see darkness… the explosion..." Her voice trailed off sharply as there was a nearby cry of pain. Fearfully, Legolas realized the entire time, Aerlaer had been unable to see. This was why she had been caught, she could not defend herself without her sight, without any light to guide her.

He felt utterly numb guilt washing over him. To lose sight of the light, Elves were creatures of the light, needing the sun, the moon and the stars just as much as the air in which the breathed, the water which sustained them.

Guilt washed over him, he could have prevented all of this. When he had searched her out after the wall had exploded, he had thought her fine. She had been slaying one of the enemy. Instead she had been lost in shadow. She still was and it was all his fault.

"It's, it's okay, I won't let anything happen to you." He reassured her but his words felt empty no matter how much he meant them. He had already let so much happen to her, all because he had not gone to her, not truly determined if she was unharmed from the explosion.

He had to get her out of there now, back to the keep if it were still safe. Saruman wanted her dead, he wanted her very heart delivered to him. The idea sickened him, that it had nearly happened felt like the twist of a dagger within his own heart. Taking a breath, he drew forth all the composure he had left. She was in terrible danger and he needed to get her to safety. _While my heart still beats, no one will stop hers._ He resolved, grasping both of her shaking shoulders.

"I'm going to keep you safe, and I'm going to get you out of here, alive." He spoke with conviction and she nodded in understanding. "Don't move, I am just here." He told her and putting himself fully in front of her, he grabbed her bow which was nearer than his own. Relieved to feel a full quiver awaiting his fingertips, Legolas pulled out an arrow and made fast work of imbedding the sharp, unforgiving tips into every Orc or Urak which came within eighty feet of the two of them or Gimli.

Legolas vaguely heard the King calling from somewhere above the wall over the terrible noise of battle. "Aragorn pull back to the gate!" Legolas looked up to the Hornburg to see more dark masses of Orcs flowing down towards the deep.

"What's happening?" Aerlaer said fearfully from behind him.

"We have to get back to the keep." Just as he said it, he heard Aragorn call out over the noise of the battle.

"To the keep! Pull back!"

"Gimli! Cover us again, if you can. I need my bow." Ahead he saw Gimli nod and he turned to Aerlaer, placing his hands on her shoulders once again, so she knew where he was.

"What have you been using?" She asked shakily, looking up into his face but missing his eyes _. How in Arda did she look into them before?_ He held back a shudder at the memory not wanting to alarm her.

"Your weapons, the Uraks disarmed me. Don't move, I'll be back."

…

Aerlaer felt rooted to the spot in fear where she stood pressed against the wall. Still she could only see the darkness and shadows and all around she could hear the shrieks of Orcs and cries of men and clash of metal and smell the stench of blood, muddy water and sometimes, burnt flesh. She tried to follow Legolas's grey shadow as he moved about ahead of her but it soon became lost to her and she tried not to panic, trying to press herself further against the stone behind her.

"It's me." A soft voice said and she sensed the other Elf move to stand closely before her and felt a little relief. "I'm re-arming you." He said and she felt a hand at her sword belt and then the weight of her sword securely in its sheath. Automatically she grasped it, the familiar grip a small comfort. "I am sorry, I can only find one of your knives." He pressed one into her right hand and she curled her fingers around the familiar handle. Then she felt him reach over and hook her bow to her quiver.

"Legolas, we must go!" She heard Gimli's urgent voice call out nearby.

"You need to follow me." Legolas spoke urgently and grabbed hold of her left hand. He was all she had in that moment, the only semblance of goodness, of peace and familiarity and she held on tight, trying to push back the terror in her heart at the great wave of roaring darkness and screams which approached them.

"There's so much darkness approaching." She gasped, unable to move despite a light tugging to her left arm.

"Aerlaer." The soft voice pulled her from some of her fear and she looked towards the shadowy form of the other Elf. "We are going to run now, keep holding my hand and don't look back." She felt a gentle tug on her arm again and this time she stumbled quickly alongside him, trusting every unknown step she took to his keen eyes.

"Imagine we are running back in Lórien." He said softly as they ran. "The sun is shining through the golden leaves and the woodland floor is dappled with light." She heard someone cry out nearby in pain and an Orc gave a shrieking laugh and Aerlaer nearly stumbled in fear.

"The Elves are singing in the trees." Legolas continued and Aerlaer followed on, trying to imagine the light of the woods and not the darkness around her. "Quickly we must ascend the stair to the talans high above." He urged and Aerlaer found herself stumbling up a steep stair. Not once did the other Elf let her go.

"We must stop a moment." Legolas gently pushed her behind him and she felt stone wall once again. He did not let go of her hand, but she felt her sword withdrawn from her side, followed by the close ring of steel on steel. There was a snarl and then the thump of a body crashing to the stair.

"We must keep climbing now." Legolas spoke again and Aerlaer felt herself pulled up the last of the steps, and then she was running along the flat stone path of the wall. She could make out Aragorn's voice now.

"Pull back! Hama! Pull back!" It seemed to scream commandingly over the noise. She then heard another man cry out and Legolas curse under his breath. Rough hands grabbed at her and she swung around wildly letting out a fearful, cry of shock.

Legolas pulled her sharply towards him and her stomach clenched as she was pulled over fallen bodies. There were shrieks and vile cackling and metal crashing close by as Legolas parried a weapon.

"Let's run along the rise of trees now as the sun is setting." He said softly, encouraging her to run once more. "The leaves are now all different shades of gold." He paused and she heard the blade again and the sound of a body falling and they ran on. "We are running over the bridge now. The water is sparking under the sunset." There was a shriek nearby and then a thunk of an arrow but they kept running on.

"We are nearly there." Legolas's voice said reassuringly and then she heard other people shouting and she felt the air become warmer and closer as she was lead running into a building.

Suddenly, Aerlaer came to a halt, as strong arms encircled her and pulled her in, holding her tightly. "You're safe now." She felt the other Elf shudder and then realized she was shaking uncontrollably. She felt a gentle hand stroking her wet hair. "It's okay now, we are back in the hall. You are safe. You are safe." His soft toned words were soothing and all she wished to hear, but the voices around her cut over him in their urgency, worry and fear.

"What happened to the she-Elf?"

"Where is Aragorn?"

"Hama has been lost to us."

"Quickly we must re-enforce the gates!"

"Explosion's light blinded her." That was Gimli's voice.

"Where is Gamling?"

"Lucky to make it back alive."

"How many injured?"

"Seventy-five and counting."

"Pull back!"

"Poor lass."

"The gate!"

"We can't hold it much longer!"

"How long do you need?" That was Aragorn's voice. He was safe.

"As long as you can give me." The King answered.

…

"What is happening?" Aerlaer asked, sounding bewildered by the chaos in the hall she could not see.

"They are trying to hold the gate." Legolas said gently. "Aragorn and Gimli have gone to help.

He was still holding onto her tightly, he really didn't want to let go, lest of all, ever lose her from his sight again, but he let his arms loosen and stepped back. He kept his hands on her arms so she knew he had not left. He peered into her eyes, they were green but also a dark blue. They were truly wild looking and it worried him immensely. She never looked like this. There was no gentleness in her gaze, only the wildness of the hunted and a shadowy desolation. "Do you think you can heal your eyes yourself?" He asked tentivley and relief flooded through him when she nodded. "And your chest?" He added tentivley, now eying the injury the Urak had given her. He hoped it was merely a flesh wound.

"It's, it's hard to stay calm to do so. It's so dark, it's terrifying. There's no light. I can't concentrate. I tried to before... there is so much confusing noise" There was a tremble in her words and when there was a great crash upon the gate, she jumped in fright, poised to either flee or attack for the way her body recoiled.

"You need to be somewhere away from this chaos." He muttered, glancing around _. But there's nowhere._ He released her arms and took her hand again. "Follow me." He led her to the side of the hall, away from some of the commotion. "Sit down here on the floor." He instructed and she sank warily to the floor. Quickly he went to work unbuckling her quiver, followed by her armor.

"I need to remove your chain. Can you lift your arms?" To his relief, she silently obliged and he worked the mail shirt over her head and cast it aside. "Your injury, does it feel bad to you?" He asked, pressing against the wound which bled lightly but steadily, just below her collarbone.

"It's okay I think. I just want to leave this darkness." She whispered and he nodded. An injury was surely of no compare to a world of shadow.

He felt someone come up to them and turned from Aerlaer to see Rodwen silently hand him a large blanket, worry in her eyes as she glanced at the elleth. It was then he realized he was soaking wet and so was Aerlaer and she did not just tremble, she shivered, her fëa too troubled to ward off the excess chill of being soaked through.

"Thank you." He murmured quietly to the old woman before she was called urgently away. Shifting, Legolas sat down beside Aerlaer and unfolded the blanket, draping it over them both. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Leaning back against the wall for support, ignoring the injury he now remembered he had taken between his shoulders, he pulled her close to his side.

"There, you are safe. I promise." He said reassuringly. "Shut out all other noises and concentrate only on my voice and healing your eyes." He told her and began to sing softly.

…

Aerlaer was not exactly sure what Legolas sung of. It was possibly in Silvan, a language she knew very little of. It calmed her, as did his presence, the only semblance of light in her world of shadows. Slowly the fear ebbed from her heart and mind and she began to relax in his light embrace, letting her head rest against his armor-clad shoulder.

Letting her awareness focus solely on her closed eyes, she soothed and healed the damage her retinas had endured from the blinding flash. Nonetheless, her eyes stung as she carefully repaired the damage, causing her to tear up and she felt the other Elf take her hand reassuringly. The stinging slowly subsided and very slowly and with trepidation, she opened her eyes.

She blinked once, twice and the warm colours of the flickering flames mounted upon the walls appeared a little hazy across the hall. _Oh my world is filled with light once more._ She blinked a couple more times and as the hall came into clearer focus, she breathed a sigh of relief.

…

Legolas felt the change in the Elf beside him and moved to peer at her properly. Two grey-indigo eyes looked steadily into his and relief filled his heart. There was still a little wildness in them but all fear and sadness had gone, along with the worrying desolation which had been there. Despite the remaining wildness, there was a warm light in them he'd not seen before which seemed to make them look softer as she gazed at him.

"Thank you." She said softly. "If it weren't for you..."

"It was Gimli." Legolas interrupted uncomfortably. "All gratitude should fall to him." She stared at him firstly in confusion and then thoughtfully. He felt the guilt threatening to drown him.

"But if it were not for you I would still be in darkness." She gave an involuntary shudder at the thought. "And I am certain it was you who slayed the Urak which held me, not Gimli." She ended with a small smile.

"It was." He admitted. "But, I could not have done so without Gimli. They had me too. I should have been more careful." He drew in a ragged breath. _It was my fault, I nearly lost her and I have no one to blame but myself_. "Aerlaer I am so sorry, if I had known you were hurt in that explosion, no, I should have checked you were unharmed, regardless. I am so, so sorry." He hung his head. "I could have prevented this from happening, maybe. He finished dejectedly."

A gentle hand came to rest under his chin and he let her tilt his face towards her. Unwillingly, he lifted his gaze to meet those strangely beautiful, wild but warm eyes.

"Do not linger on what could have been different. It is in the past. We are still here. There is nothing to blame, Legolas." She spoke so quietly, yet he could hear each sincere word. "I will never be able to thank you enough, or Gimli, for if it were not for him, you would not still be here either." He wanted to ask what she meant by that, but she spoke again.

"It is because of you I can see again and I will never be able to convey to you how grateful I am, for there are no words. Now please, do not dwell on this so. We are alive and besides, it seems now I am back to owing you again." Her last words were light-hearted and the quick grin she flashed him was so warm yet still mischievous, he could not help but let a little smile form on his lips despite still feeling so guilty _. For her though, I will try not to dwell on it._

She gazed at him a moment with an intense curiosity and he began to wonder what she was thinking to look at him so when she dropped her gaze and let her hand fall from where it had held his face.

"We should make ourselves useful, I hear there is a war upon us." She said very quietly and then as if on cue, there was a crash again as the enemy tried to break the gates of the fortress.

* * *

 **Reviews always welcome.**


	34. The Light of Dawn

**~The Light of Dawn~**

* * *

"Hold the gate!"

Arrows rained down in a steady flow from the wall above the gates, finding their marks in the Orcs before he and Aragorn on the bridge but still more came on. Gimli swung his axe into another one and sent it tumbling over the edge. Another rushed forward and he locked his axe-head into its skull and it dropped down.

"Aragorn how much longer?" He panted to the Ranger who was as tired as he. If it weren't for the archers above, they would be overwhelmed by now. He was sure it was the Elves above them on the wall. _I hope it is so, for then the lass is alright._

"I don't know." The Ranger replied to him, breathing hard. "I am not sure how we are even getting out of here." He lunged at an Urak and Gimli sliced his axe into another one which came too close. _How long does it take to secure a gate?_ He wondered. He looked up and saw more Orcs rushing towards them along the bridge.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" Théoden called out and Gimli looked around for an escape. There was none. He looked to Aragorn who looked just as worried as he.

"Aragorn here!" He and Aragorn looked up to see Legolas's face peering down at him. He had been right; the Elves were up there! A heavy rope came tumbling down and Aragorn wrapped it around his waist and then grabbed onto it with one hand. Before he could prepare himself, Gimli felt himself being dragged off the ground as Aragorn grabbed hold of him and Legolas began hauling them up the wall.

More ladders fell against the walls, held by ropes to steady them and orcs began to clamber up. Gimli saw an arrow fly near him and slice through one of the ropes causing the ladder to fall. Legolas was not shooting and there was only one other with aim that impossibly perfect. _The lass can see again_! He thought, happily. As Legolas helped pull them over the wall's edge to safety, Aerlaer was suddenly there too, helping them.

"It is good to see you back in action, lass." Gimli beamed, placing a hand on her arm. To his surprise she pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you. You saved both of us." She murmured.

"Ahh it was nothing." He replied feeling a little bit embarrassed. "I just took care of the one that had the lad and then he took care of the rest and between you and me," He lowered his voice. "I would not want to ever anger that Elf." He chuckled, trying to deflect the attention.

"Nonetheless." She pulled back from the hug and bent down a little and quickly placed a light kiss on his cheek and then looked into his eyes. "Thank you, my friend."

 _Thorin's breath she's kissed me, Legolas will have my head, ha!_ He was dumbfounded by her display of friendship and remembered when she had once said there was a time when Elves and Dwarves were not enemies. _She's a good lass._ He thought, his heart warmed to know she truly thought him as her friend and not just a companion of the fellowship.

Aerlaer stepped back and Gimli noticed Legolas watching them bemused. "They always go for the Dwarves." He turned and muttered to Aragorn beside him while he continued to shoot down orcs. Aragorn turned to the Elf trying to stifle laughter. Legolas shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes before aiming down at another Urak.

"What might I ask is so terribly amusing?" Gimli demanded and when the Elf and Ranger gave no indication of explaining he then turned to Aerlaer. "Do you know?

"I have not the faintest idea." She replied with a laugh which was cut short by the loud sound of splintering wood and groaning metal.

"Pull everybody back! Pull back!" The King commanded franticly and Gimli turned to see him running towards them. "You all need to get back to the keep. The gate is nearly breached!"

…

"We can continue shooting until the last moment." Aerlaer said to the King as she resumed shooting down the orc's below.

"Are you sure?" He asked astonished by her offer to stay out and continue fighting despite the danger.

"Of course, we are safe up here and, when they do break through the gate we will run back to the keep before you close the doors. We will be well ahead of them, we are much fleeter." She turned to Legolas. "That is if you want to stay too? I should have asked first." She said, appearing embarrassed she has just presumed he would remain on the wall.

"No, I will stay also. Two archers are better than one. We will take down as many as we can before they breach the gate." He replied to the King.

"You two better get back inside when we call you." Gimli gruffly warned them. "I won't be able to save your pointy ears this time, so behave.

"We'll be fine, promise." Aerlaer said solemnly. "Be ready to shut the doors behind us when we slip through them."

"Thank you, both of you. I am gladdened Rohan has allies in two Elves." Théoden said sincerely.

Legolas nodded and the King, Ranger and Dwarf, ran hastily towards the hall.

"I think I embarrassed Gimli." Aerlaer laughed lightly as she grabbed another arrow from her quiver and deftly knocked it to her bowstring.

"Yes, it appears so." Legolas answered and then, unable to help himself, trying to sound casual, added, "I do not recall being thanked quite as sincerely as Gimli." He waited for her answer.

She didn't reply, instead knocking and firing another three arrows. "Your different." She finally answered. " Aiming and taking out two more Orcs, one being hit and knocking into another, causing both to tumble.

Legolas pondered whether different was a good or bad thing but was too afraid he wouldn't like the answer if he asked. decided to drop it completely. He watched from the corner of his eye as Aerlaer took out another two orcs as he aimed and shot at a rope, causing another ladder to fall.

"Four more." She mused, a grin on her lips as she pulled her bowstring back to her mouth.

"Aerlaer that only counted as one." He chastised playfully, thoroughly enjoying having the other Elf back to her witty, mischievous self, and trying to push what could have been, if it had not been for Gimli, far into the back of his mind.

"Oh, but was it not my arrow in the first Orc's head, which caused its central nervous system to push its comrade from the wall? I think that should count." She replied innocently.

"See that ladder falling, there must be at least eight Orcs hanging from it. Shall I lay claim to all eight?" He couldn't help smirking.

"If I can lay claim to the ten on the ladder I felled earlier." She smirked back and shot another orc on the bridge.

"Agreed." He replied smugly. "So where do you stand?" He asked.

"Fifty two."

"What! You must have miscounted." Legolas was sure she was incorrect.

"Fifty-three now, you better keep shooting if you-"

"Fall back! Fall back!" Gamling cried out to the soldiers who had been holding the gate.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Aerlaer said before adding. "Fifty four." Legolas growled in frustration beside her and sent another arrow down towards another Urak.

"Fifty One." He muttered sullenly and was met with a gleeful chortle.

"They have broken through. The castle is breached! Retreat!" Called out the King from the entrance of the keep. "Fall back! Retreat! Retreat"

"Legolas! Aerlaer! Get in here!" Gimli bellowed out to them from the keep.

"Quick we've only got seconds before we are Orc fodder." Aerlaer called out and Legolas managed to shoot down one more Urak before she grabbed his arm and hauled him back to the keep. They dashed through the entrance, the thick, heavy, oak doors slamming shut behind them.

The soldiers quickly boarded up the doors of the keep, securing everyone inside. Soon enough though there came the cries of the enemy, and the pounding of their heavy feet. Suddenly the hall seemed to shake as the enemy slammed into the bared doors, trying to break in, and Legolas tried pushing down his initial fear, that they would not survive to see the new day.

…

Aragorn watched as Legolas listened intently to the cries of the orcs on the other side of the doors. "What do they cry out?" He asked from where he stood beside the Elf.

"They demand we bring out the King or they will fetch him out of the hole in the mountain themselves." Legolas replied before casting an eye back down the hall, searching for the other Elf, Aragorn suspected. The moment the oak doors had slammed behind them, she had run straight to the injured soldiers and began to work on healing as many as she could.

Aragorn noticed the Legolas visibly relax once he had located Aerlaer. He was not sure exactly what happened out there below the wall and now was not the time to ask, but since Legolas had returned with a terrified Aerlaer in tow, he had sensed a change in him.

"Where is the King?" Asked Gamling as he strode up to them.

"I do not know." He replied. "How long will this door hold?" he asked quietly.

"I cannot say." Gamling replied and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at the soldiers around them.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Aragorn turned to where the King strode up to them looking defeated. He felt angered the man had chosen to give up.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defended it." He challenged the other man. "They still defend it! He thought of Hama, who had been taken by the ruthless blade of an Urak even as he had called up to him to pull back to the keep. "They have died defending it!"

"It is said that the Hornburg has never fallen to assault." The King murmured as he turned away from them. "The world changes and all that once was strong, now proves unsure. How shall any tower withstand such numbers and such reckless hate?" Aragorn heard him sigh and saw the proud man's shoulders stoop.

In that moment, Aragorn pitied the King. He had done all in his power to ensure the safety of his people and yet it seemed it was not enough. He turned to Gamling. "Is there another way out? A way we can get the children and women out of the caves?" He was met with silence. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage." Gamling spoke quietly. "It leads into the mountains but they will not get far. The enemy is too many." He said desolately but Aragorn saw they had a chance. A slim chance, but a chance nonetheless. He took Gamling's arm and pulled him aside.

"Send word for the women and children to make for this mountain pass. Have the entrance barricaded behind them." Gamling nodded and he released the man and watched him race off towards the caves.

He turned towards the King who was looking towards the injured men lying on the floor where Aerlaer tended to them. "So much death." He muttered. "If I had known the strength of Isengard had grown so great, perhaps I would not have so rashly ridden forth to meet it."

"It is nearly dawn." Legolas murmured beside him and Aragorn's heart jolted. Dawn, Gandalf, they had to put their faith in the Wizard.

"Gandalf." He murmured under his breath, so only Legolas would hear. The Elf's gaze snapped to his, a new-found hope burning there as he too recalled the Wizard's parting words.

"The women and children will have a chance if we defend the keep to the very last." Aragorn said to the King and let the man ponder his words, not wanting to take charge unless the King truly had given up. A moment passed and then King Théoden stood up straight and turned back to him.

"The end will not be long, but I will not end here, taken like an old badger in a trap." He looked at Aragorn and Legolas earnestly. "Will you ride forth with me, son of Arathorn and, son of Thranduil?

"Yes I will ride out with you." Aragorn replied and saw that Legolas nodded beside him.

"Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time." The King called out passionately and Aragorn saw his men turn to him, a small spark of hope rekindling in their eyes. "Send for the horses." He called to a group of soldiers who tilted their heads and raced off toward the stables.

…

Aerlaer was vaguely aware of Legolas's presence as she attended to the last of the men in need of urgent healing. This last man was unconscious and deathly pale, he had lost much blood, but she could heal him, and provided infection did not set into his three wounds, he would survive. A few moments past before finally she withdrew her hands from the man's deeply slashed stomach and plunged them into a bucket of water by her side, cleansing away the blood. As she dried her hands, she looked up to the blonde Elf.

"We are to ride out with the King." He said to her and she nodded. "Manenna?" He asked after a moment of watching her with a slight frown.

"Well enough." She sighed and stood up. "These soldiers haven't been easy to heal but I am glad I have been able to aid them, most would have succumbed to their injuries." She replied and gave him a small smile. "So when do we ride out? I think it's time those plague-some Urak-hai get what's coming to them.

The horses were led into the hall and the riders swung up into the saddles of their steeds. The great oak doors were nearly at breaking point as the enemy continued its barrage against them.

"Gimli son of Glóin, will you do me the honor of sounding the horn?" Théoden turned to the Dwarf as he stood by his own horse.

"Ai, I can do that." Gimli replied, bowing his head and hurrying off towards the stair, leading to the horn.

Satisfied the King swung up into Snowmane's saddle. "Let this be the hour where we draw swords together!" He cried out and his men cheered. "Fell deeds awake! Now for wrath! Now for Ruin! And the red dawn!"

The great, deep blast of the Horn of Hammerhand sounded and resonated through the deep, drowning out the cries of the enemy.

Aerlaer shifted into horse form, clad in gleaming plated armor, and reared up. "The sun rises!" She announced as Legolas moved Arod to stand beside her, where he stomped impatiently, as restless as the other horses. A restless as she felt.

The oak doors splintered and crashed down but before the enemy could enter the keep, the King cried out. "Forward, Eorlingas!" Their horses leapt into a gallop and streamed out the entrance, knocking the milling enemy from the bridge as they ran.

Aerlaer barreled her way through the Orcs, knocking them aside in her wake. The dawn light was pale and it shone on the armor of the King's riders as they cut through the enemy, clearing the bridge in their wake before entering the fray.

"Aerlaer!" She heard Legolas call from close by and she shifted back to Elf form as an arm snaked about her own, swinging her up onto the grey horses back. Without missing a beat, Aerlaer drew her sword, cutting down an Urak which rushed at Arod's side as Legolas took down the enemy before them.

Directly ahead, but to their left, Aragorn rode beside the king, their swords a whir of silver as they fought through the Urak-hai, who had not expected this sudden retaliation. A neigh sounded and rang down into the deep as the sun had nearly risen over the Hornburg, a neigh Aerlaer recognized.

"Gandalf." She heard Aragorn cry out, and looked up to see a white figure on a white horse rearing atop the peak of the rise. Other riders joined the lone rider.

"Éomer!" Called out Théoden in recognition, Aerlaer remembering that name and grinning, realizing now where Gandalf had been. Help and arrived, and with that, hope. "For Rohan!" The King cried out, and his men took up the call as they battled their enemy; who upon seeing the mass of armed riders swiftly descending the rise, faltered in their attack as they watched the riders descent.

Astride Arod, Aerlaer watched as the sun finally peaked over the rise, blinding all who looked upon it with its bright light. She saw the masses of Orcs and Uraks stumble back as the light hit them and many tried to run from it and the thunderous sound of the descending horseman.

Apprehending they were now defeated, the enemy flung down weapons, screaming as they turned and fled from the deep. The King's riders now met with Éomer's, and wheeling, they chased the remaining irk of Saruman from the deep, slaying any who could not outrun the riders.

"Victory! We have victory!" Cried out the King as he sent Snowmane forth to chase after the fleeing Urak-hai. Aerlaer took up her bow again, picking off the enemy, as did Legolas and Aragorn too, from his place astride Brego. Soon, there were none left to chase, the last of the enemy disappearing into the nearby beginnings of the dark, Southern end of Fangorn forest.

The King called the riders to a halt and the Rohirrim commander, Éomer, halted beside him, his strawberry roan horse breathing hard.

"Well met Éomer and Riders of the Mark!" The King called out, addressing the newcomers as Gandalf slid to a halt at his other side, Shadowfax gleaming in the light of the new day. Movement in the dense forest suddenly caught her attention as Gamling cried out in bewilderment.

"The trees are moving!" Someone else nearby called out and there came the terrible cries and wails of the enemy and a great creaking and rustling to accompany the shifting canopies they could see.

"The Orcs have angered them." Legolas said as Aerlaer watched on, along with the others, feeling both wonder and fear that trees could be driven to such a destructive nature. The riders watched the trees for a few more moments until the sounds of cries faded and then the forest once again grew still.

"I think we can safely say that is the last we will see of Saruman's army." Gandalf said and Théoden and Éomer nodded as men about them murmured in relief. It was over, they had survived.

"We'll make haste back to the Deep and then a small group will accompany me to Isengard, where we will seek out the gutless Saruman where he hides away in his tower." The King commanded and cheering, the riders turned as one and galloped back towards the Deep.

…

Gimli sat victoriously upon the dead body of an urak. While the others had ridden out, and once he had sounded the horn, he had gone after any of the enemy which had lingered too near the fortress. He was now tired but content for he had slain a total of sixty-three retched orcs. Hopefully he had succeeded in besting the Elves. _Those damn Elves._ He shook his head. _Thank Thorin, they still drew breath!_

He furrowed his bushy brows as he recalled the desperation and brokenness of the wood-Elf and then once free, how he became a whirlwind of pure fury upon the Uraks. He detected movement and looked around to see the very Elf he had been musing about, walking towards him, a blade in hand. It was the one Aerlaer had lost. Gimli watched as the Elf turned the blade in his hands as he examined it, he looked to be miles away.

"Legolas." Gimli called out and the Elf jumped, startled. _Well that is a first, a Dwarf startling an Elf!_ Hastily he put the blade with his own and walked purposely towards Gimli, something clearly on his mind.

"Gimli!" He said with relief. "I had wondered where you had got to." Gimli noticed the Elf now fiddling with his empty hands.

"What's on yeh mind, lad?" He asked, slightly worried. Had something happened to one of their companions? He was sure the two Elves and Ranger had returned scathe free. Legolas suddenly looked around him as if to check there was no one else nearby and took a deep breath words tumbling out.

"I do not know how to say how much... what I mean is... what you did..."

He watched, bemused as Legolas, usually so concise with his words, struggled to find the right ones in his rush. "It's alright laddy, I was hardly going to let an Urak slay you now."

"No! That's not what I mean, I mean thank you for that, but she's alive because of you. I..." Gimli watched a little stunned as Legolas half lost his composure before him and then swiftly found it again. "...thank you Gimli." He said curtly but his eyes betrayed just how grateful he was and Gimli studied him for a moment.

"You should tell her, lad." He said simply, unsure why he had not already.

"Tell her what?" Legolas replied and he detected the cautiousness in his words. _He knows exactly what I am suggesting._ Gimli thought.

"That you care for her." He said quietly, looking up at the male Elf and catching the smallest glint of emotion before his eyes became a cool brown and his face neutral, concealing any thought.

"And why would I do that?" He asked dismissively and turned away.

"Why not?" Gimli pressed, unsure the problem but the Elf did not reply and instead changed the conversation.

"Final count, sixty-two." He said casually as if the previous discussion had never happened, picking at invisible dirt under his nails and watching Gimli from the corner if his eyes. _What's he afraid of?_ He wondered. He decided not to push the other subject further _. Elves make no sense sometimes. Oh well it looks as if I've beaten him, that ought to give him something else to think about!_

"Sixty two? That's not bad for a pointy eared, Elvish princeling." He replied and to his delight, Legolas turned to eye him with a look of unease. "I myself am sitting on sixty-three." He said nonchalantly and noted with amusement, the Elf's eyes flashed with annoyance at being bested. Before he could draw in another breath of air, an arrow flew at him and imbedded itself just between his legs into the large Orc he sat upon.

"Sixty-three." Legolas stated, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes and a smirk upon his face.

"He was already dead!" Gimli countered, a little shaken by just how close the Elf's arrow had come to piercing his family jewels.

"He was twitching." Legolas answered regally.

"He was not!" _The audacity of him!_

"He was, do you question my sight?" The Elf challenged superiorly.

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" He growled and moved the axe, causing the Orc's legs to jolt.

"Nevertheless..."

"Gimli!" He turned, hearing his name to see Aerlaer approaching them. "How many did you slay?" She asked impishly.

"Sixty-three." He replied and then looked at her waiting for her count.

"Then we have drawn equally for my count is sixty-three also." She turned to Legolas grinning. "We've beaten you! For you told me you had only slain sixty-two!" She laughed musically turning to face Legolas.

Never, decided Gimli, would he forget the look of absolute irritation on the woodland Elf's face as he glared at them both, muttering something in his own tongue which ended in Aragorn before stalking agitatedly away.

"He'll most certainly go out of his way to beat our count now in any other skirmish we might find ourselves in." Aerlaer laughed quietly as she watched the other Elf head back toward the keep. "Gimli, why is there an arrow between your legs?" She asked curiously as she turned back to face him.

"Not all of us can graciously accept losing to a Dwarf." He snickered and she grinned.

"Ah, he is in a mood then. Shall I speak with him?" She asked but her grin didn't hide the concern in her eyes as she turned back towards the keep again.

"Nay leave him be to settle down." Gimli replied, thinking it unwise to perhaps push the wood-Elf further, given he had lost his composure once already. She turned her head back to him, undecided. "He'll come looking for you soon enough, he found your lost blade." He assured the worried she-Elf.

"Hmm... I guess so." She replied. "He just seems... I do not know? Discontented?" She sighed. "Not himself."

Gimli looked at her earnestly. "I can't imagine it was easy to look on, unable to do anything, while an Urak tried to take your life." He watched as she looked towards the broken section of the wall and shuddered before turning back to him. _Her eye's still hold onto the wild look of the eve before._ He realised.

"You are probably right. I would not wish to be in a position where I was unable to help the three of you." She offered him a hand. "Come, we must head towards the other wall, the men have dug graves to bury the fallen, and still there is more healing to be done. Then we must tarry to Isengard." He took her hand and let her pull him up.

…

There were many graves dug and Aerlaer looked on sadly as the riders laid the fallen soldiers to rest in the earth. She thought of the women and children. These men had been, sons, brothers, husbands and fathers. _All victory in battle comes at the highest price._

She sensed Aragorn beside her was feeling just as morose at so much lost life. glancing sideways at him, she noticed how his face depicted just how weary he was. _He needs rest. We all do._ Aerlaer glanced past him to Legolas, standing tall and regal, but his face too looked tired, no trace of mirth as he looked on as Hama was now laid to rest.

The King had been speaking during the sad ceremony but he spoke the tongue of the Rohirrim and Aerlaer did not know what he said. _Be at peace._ She thought as Éomer shoveled earth over Hama's body, saddened that in the end, she could not save him.

When his body had been covered, for it was the last one of many, the King addressed those around him. "We must now part as two companies. Those of you who make way back to Edoras, I bid you a swift and safe return and that you find our women and children safe at the other side of the tunnel. To those of you who will ride with me, we leave immediately for Isengard, meet me saddled and ready before the hole in the wall and we will ride out from there." The men murmured and slowly dispersed towards the keep.

…

Aerlaer caught up to where Gandalf strode ahead and fell into step beside him. "It is good to see you, Mithrandir." She said warmly to her old friend.

"As it is good to see you, young Aerlaer." The Wizard answered and turned to look upon her face as they walked. His brows furrowed with concern. For all her soft-spoken words, there was a wildness to her eyes. "Aerlaer are you well?"

"I am now." She said truthfully. "I was caught in the explosion on the wall but all is well now thanks to Gimli, and Legolas." She sounded content enough although, he had known the young Elf long enough to read between the lines. She did not wish to discuss it further. Whatever had happened, that wild look in her eyes told him it had caused her great fear and distress.

They reached the square where the horses stood waiting and Shadowfax came trotting up to them. "My friend, we must now travel to the fords of Isen." He said softly to the Meara, who nuzzled first his hands and then Aerlaer's. He turned and mounted his steed as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, Éomer, Gamling and the King found their horses and checked over their tack before swinging up into their own saddles.

 _Now to find Saruman._ Gandalf thought, wondering in just what fine state they would find Isengard.

…

Aerlaer was about to shift when she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Legolas, astride Arod. "I found your knife before." He said quietly and removing his hand from her shoulder, handed the blade down to her.

"Thank you." She said softly, giving him a warm smile before shifting _. He still does not seem himself_. She thought worriedly as she shifted, following Shadowfax and Brego down towards the broken wall. As she passed through the gap, the stench of blood and mud mixed together from the remaining puddles and the stench of the Urak's which was slightly different to that of Orcs assailed her senses.

She snorted, trying to quell the fear from those smells and from what memories they stirred and broke into a nervous trot to catch up to the riders just behind the King. She ended up falling into stride with Éomer's strawberry-roan, Firefoot.

"Greetings my Lady." Éomer said politely to her.

"Greetings Éomer. Please only call me Aerlaer, I am not one who particularly enjoys status formalities. I find they bore conversation." She was glad to see him grin and give a light chuckle.

"Indeed I share your sentiment." He replied. "I had a feeling our paths would cross again." He said and she nodded. "Have you met my sister?" He asked.

"Yes, I think we get along well although she was most displeased to miss out on the battle."

"I bet she was." Éomer chuckled. "She is good with a sword but I am glad she was not part of the fray here. She is not experienced in fighting and she is all the family I have, apart from the King of course. The men have spoken of how terrible the battle was."

"You are not so hard worded as the first day we met you." Aerlaer noted and he smiled.

"Nay, the world was a darker place on that day, my King poisoned and our enemies of Isengard lurking. Now we travel together as allies to destroy the weasel hiding in his tower."

"He has much to account for but naught will make up for the lives lost by his hand." She hissed between her teeth.

"The King briefed me on yours and your companion's pasts. I am sorry to hear of what befell your people, Aerlaer."

"Thank you." She nodded, feeling that now familiar pang of loss at the memory of her herd, and then the King called out to them.

"I know we are all weary but we ride swiftly!" He urged Snowmane into a gallop. Aerlaer and the other horses leapt forward and their hoofs pounded upon the earth as they ran fleetly towards the Fangorn to begin the long trek through the forest to Isengard.


	35. Wash Away

**~Wash Away~**

* * *

As they reached the fringes of the forest of Fangorn, Legolas breathed a sigh of contentment. He had become sick of the stone of Helms Deep and longed for the peace of the trees to ease his mind of the events of the past eighteen hours.

"We have about another forty or so miles of riding until we reach Isengard." Gandalf said as the King's company halted before the trees for a moment to rest their horses.

"Ahh this accursed forest again." Grumbled Gimli from behind him.

"This accursed forest has rid us of the remaining Urak-hai of Saruman." Aerlaer said as she walked up to them. "It will be wilder now for the pain it has endured but I think we will be safe for it does not feel hateful towards the company, and the trees already know us from our last visit."

"Maybe but they were trees from a different part of the forest. These trees do not know us." Gimli replied worriedly.

"They will sense there are Elves in company and if you keep your axe down, you have nothing to fear." Legolas reassured him. "Glad am I to be near trees again." He added happily, for there was joy in his heart, a lightness.

"As am I." Aerlaer murmured in agreement. "Save for doors and tables, the Helm was nice but it was…"

"Too much stone." Legolas finished and she nodded.

"Let us move on." Called out Gandalf and he lead the way, with the King riding by his side, trailed by the others along an overgrown path under the dark, knotted, ancient trees.

The path was narrow and they could only walk or trot, for the twisted roots of trees and wild plantation. They had not travelled far when Legolas noticed Aerlaer shifting back to Elf form. Soon she had begun to drop back behind Arod. Legolas turned his head back to find the elleth now walked behind Éomer, on Firefoot, who came last in their small procession. _Usually Aerlaer walks ahead if not beside; she is not one to drop back._

Carefully, he took stock of her. She seemed alright. The elleth walked lightly enough and with ease, head turned listening to Éomer as he launched back into their earlier conversation, of riding manoeuvres in battle. Éomer caught him glancing back and gave him a cheerful smile which he returned politely. He had decided the Rohirrim rider of the mark was a good and decent man, much like the likes of Aragorn but perhaps more laid back. He was easily likeable and he treated Aerlaer as a comrade, not someone to gaze at wonderingly as some of the younger riders did. He turned back to focus on what lay ahead and let himself relax as their path wound deeper into the forest.

He listened to the forest, the trees were talking to each other as they had the day they had sought Merry and Pippin. He wished he knew what they said, maybe an older Elf who had lived amongst trees for many millennia, such as his father might understand what these trees spoke of but he was too young.

He could mind-speak with them if he wished just as Aerlaer could, but no more, although the trees of the Greenwood were in tune to the Elves that dwelt there and would sometimes move their branches to catch any who should leap wrong and risk falling.

The spiders had made the trees of the Greenwood sullen though, along with the sickness, and not many felt the love of the Elves who could no longer walk beneath them for fear of the greater perils which now also dwelt in the Woodland Realm.

Legolas let out a quiet sigh, realising this was the first time in a long time he had thought of his homeland, and, of his father _. I guess this forest does remind me of home, although it does not feel so dangerous even though the trees here are more hostile and it isn't thinking of her for once, as I once would have when thinking of home_.

He had been mentally referring to Tauriel, the Silvan elleth, but unbidden his mind flashed back to the last time he was in Fangorn, of rainbow spheres from waterfall mist shining in the morning sun. Of creamy skin and hair darkened by the droplets of water which ran off it. Of bright and curious silvery, indigo-blue eyes. _Oh Manwë, I do not need these thoughts, my heart has dealt with enough this past eve and somehow survived it._ He decided to distract himself by speaking to Gimli.

"The trees are speaking to each other again." He told the Dwarf, who he noticed seemed quite tense. "I wish there were time to walk among them and perhaps learn what they say to one another."

"No, no! Let us leave them. I think I understand their thought already for the air feels all too warm and close and foreboding. Their speech would be of crushing and strangling all who go on two legs." Gimli stressed and Legolas tried not to laugh at the Dwarf's needless stressing.

"Nay we are safe Gimli. Arod has four legs not two and even so, we are not Orcs. The trees have let us pass safely thus far. They are good trees." He reassured.

"Hmph, well you might think them wonderful but I have seen a far greater wonder in this land. More beautiful than any grove or glade that ever grew." Gimli said and then sighed.

"What was it?" Legolas asked intrigued.

"The caverns of Helms Deep." Gimli said reverently.

"Too much stone for my liking, I did not venture further into the deep than the armoury."

"Then you did not behold the caverns! Dear Elf, you do not know what you have missed for they are vast and beautiful. There would be an endless pilgrimage of Dwarves just to gaze upon their beauty, if such things were known to be. They would pay pure gold for naught but a brief glimpse."

Legolas laughed. "And I would pay pure gold to be excused and double to be let out if I strayed in!"

"Truly Legolas, you speak like a fool, but I will overlook it for you have not seen. Tell me now the caverns where your King dwells in Mirkwood, sorry Greenwood, would you find them fair, because I can tell you now they are a hovel compared to the caverns I have seen here. These are immeasurable halls filled with the music of water as it tinkles into pools as fair as Kheled-zaram in the starlight."

Legolas tried not to take offence to Gimli calling his home a hovel. "Did not Dwarves help carve out that hovel in Greenwood?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, they did but these caverns truly are better than any I have ever seen so forgive me for insulting your home, Legolas." Legolas thought of the caverns of his homeland. They were beautiful and although he was quite certain Gimli had never set foot in the Greenwood a sudden memory flashed back of a ginger haired Dwarf in Thorin's company he and his guard had captured.

"I've met your father." Legolas mused out loud. "I always thought you looked a little familiar for a Dwarf."

"Indeed, you have and you would not want to know what my father thought of you, Princeling." Gimli chortled.

"Tell me? I am curious now." Legolas smirked as he thought of exactly what kind of impression he would have left on Glóin. _Again, I am thinking of home and not just home but that time, and it is not bothering me._

"I will tell you if you agree to come see the caverns in the deep with me so you too can behold their wonder." Gimli said cunningly.

"That is not a fair trade." Legolas replied and then smirked as an idea formed in his mind. "I will join you to view these caverns in Helms Deep if you tell me your father's thoughts and accompany me visiting Fangorn." He countered.

"You strike a hard bargain, Elf." Gimli said and Legolas let him think on it. "Well provided we both come out safely on the other side of all this peril I suppose I could take you up on that." Gimli replied. "My father was right in saying your kind are cunning but I believe now he was wrong to say your kind cannot be trusted. And you are not quite the jumped up, imperious Elf Princeling he described you as, although…you do have your moment's. Gimli chuckled and Legolas found himself laughing with him.

"But did he not have one good thing to say about me?" Legolas asked between their light laughter. He quite enjoyed the banter he could have with the Dwarf, even when he had lost their Orc slaying game. He would get his revenge however and best him, and Aerlaer.

"He might have." Gimli snickered.

"What did he say?" Legolas pressed, even more curious to know what good a Dwarf would say about an Elf who had thrown him in a dungeon. Gimli just laughed loudly, drawing the attention of Aerlaer and Éomer behind them.

"Gimli, what in Arda is so funny?" Aerlaer questioned and Legolas heard her begin laughing too along with Éomer, at the laughing Dwarf.

"It must be amusing, look Aerlaer, from here I can see tears of mirth on his round cheeks!" chortled Éomer.

"Legolas what did you say to him?" Aerlaer asked trying to rein in her mirth but failing.

"I asked him what the one good thing his father, who I once locked in my father's dungeons, said about me." Legolas shrugged. "He has only so far answered in laughter, I am nearly fearful to hear the true answer!" Gimli laughed harder at his words.

"Oh, come Gimli, we all must know now!" Aerlaer said to him. By now the entire company had been interrupted by the laughter behind them and Aragorn had turned back to watch them too, a smirk on his face.

Legolas noticed as The King, and Gamling, looked at each other a little confused by the mayhem behind them. Gandalf turned back too, a small smile on his lips before he shook his head and turned to the King. "Elves and Dwarves, do not try to make sense of them, just go with it."

To Legolas's relief, Gimli had stopped laughing enough to finally give him an answer although it was interrupted by laughter. "My father… He said you had the most … lovely hair he had seen!" Gimli laughed. "He said it was like a pale gold thread in sunlight and then in starlight it was like silver and that he very much wished my mother had hair as fair as yours!" He fell back into laughter and was joined by Aerlaer, Éomer and Aragorn.

Legolas was speechless. It was a complement but such a strange one. He imagined this Dwarf excited about his pale, blonde hair and it was absurd but quite funny. He grinned and then laughed too, everyone else's mirth infectious.

"I think when this is all said and done and we do come out unscathed on the other side, I should like to meet the Dwarves and Glóin again if only to bestow on him the same gift you were given by Galadriel." He snickered.

"What gift was that? Éomer called to him."

"A lock of her golden hair." Aerlaer snickered. "Which is illogical." Legolas heard her whisper. "The exact colour of her hair I have upon my own head except, mine spark." She grinned up at the man.

"They do?" he asked amazed and Legolas turned back curiously, unsure what she meant. _No, did her hair not look as if it scintillated in Lórien? When she had argued with that fool, Orophin?_ He shook his head, trying to remember if it had, or if it had been the morning sunlight. Her hair had looked almost spun from pale gold as the dawn light had touched it that morning he had awoken beside her in Edoras.

"Gimli! Would not your father prefer the array of colours of Aerlaer's fine hair?" Éomer asked curiously.

"Ai, he probably would." Gimli chortled. "Aerlaer you must journey to the mines of my people one day so they can gaze upon your hair!"

Aerlaer grinned back at him. "I would like that." She said sincerely. Slowly their laughter subsided and Legolas turned to face ahead of him again just in time to catch the King speaking with Gamling and Gandalf.

"I don't fully understand it but it does lighten my heart to hear four different kins, sharing in such mirth. If only all of the races of Middle Earth could get along in such a way."

"Ah wait until you meet the Hobbits, then the real mischief will begin, you can count on it!" Gandalf replied to the King. _The Hobbits? We are going to see the hobbits!_ Legolas thought happily. Sunlight filtered down through a rare gap in the tree canopies and he glanced down to the strands of hair which fell over his shoulder. _It is like pale gold._ He smirked to himself.

"Legolas what are you doing?" Aerlaer asked and he startled, and looked down at her trying to mask the embarrassment of being caught admiring his own hair. When had she moved to walk beside Arod?

"Nothing." He said hurriedly and she looked at him clearly not buying it. "There was a, a grasshopper upon my tunic." He quickly made up on the spot and she looked at his tunic quizzically. "It's gone now." he added.

"I'm sure it is." Aerlaer said and then smirked and dropped her voice, eyes glinting mischievously. "My how your hair glints like gold in the sunlight." She snickered and gave him a sidelong look, her smirk still firmly in place.

"Oh, hush you." He hissed but he was grinning too. _Perhaps she likes blondes. I can only hope._ He thought, still grinning, feeling the lightest of heart he had ever felt in a long time as they rode on now in silence.

…

The forest began to thin out and Aerlaer paused to look back on it before they left it. She liked it here she decided. The trees were wilder than those she was used to but she had sensed earlier they had rejoiced in the sound of hers and her companion's laughter earlier.

She tuned forward again and smiled to herself as Legolas turned around in the saddle to look back at the forest also but she was not prepared for his reaction to the quiet trees she had just gazed upon.

"Manwë! There are eyes! Eyes looking out from the shadows of the boughs!" The path had widened a mile ago and he began to turn Arod around, his eyes bright and curious. Aerlaer turned around again and saw the eyes peering at them from the trees.

"I have never seen such eyes. What are they?" She asked the other Elf.

"I do not know, I want to find out."

"No! No! You Elves do as you please in your madness, but I'm having none of it. Legolas stop and let me get off this horse first! I have no interest in eyes!" Gimli cried out." Aerlaer barely noticed her friend, entirely focussed on those strange eyes as she edged closer.

"Stay!" Gandalf's voice commanded loudly and Aerlaer stopped and felt Arod halt right behind her. Legolas Greenleaf and Aerlaer Elfhorse, do not go back into the woods. Not yet, it is not your time." Aerlaer gave a huff of annoyance and heard Legolas sigh disappointedly but as they began to turn, the owners of the eyes emerged from the shadows, watching them curiously.

There were three of them, as tall as trolls, Aerlaer thought in wonder. They had strong bodies like that of stout young trees and were clad in soft greys and browns of what material, Aerlaer could not tell. Their limbs were very long and their hands had many fingers. The hair upon their heads was stiff but they had long, soft flowing beards of moss. Aerlaer tried to make eye contact with them but they were looking solemnly towards the way in which the riders were heading.

Suddenly they brought their fingers to their mouths and whistled ringing calls which reminded Aerlaer of a musical horn. She swung around as the calls were answered and more of these strange creatures emerged before them. She heard the three Rohirrim men beginning to draw their swords but Gandalf raised a cautioning hand.

"You need no weapons, these are but herdsmen and they are not enemies. Indeed, they are not concerned with us at all." As if they had been listening to the Wizard, the creatures strode back into the trees and disappeared. Aerlaer, compelled to learn more of them, started to follow them. "Aerlaer, stay." Gandalf warned her and she stopped again.

"Herdsmen Gandalf? Where are their flocks? What are they? It is plain to me these creatures are not new to you." The King spoke warily.

"They are the shepherds of the trees." Replied Gandalf.

"They are Ents!" Legolas said in wonder and Aerlaer's eyes widened. _Ents!_

"Come now, we must keep moving, we are nearly there." Gandalf urged them and reluctantly but to Gimli's relief, Legolas pushed Arod forward and Aerlaer followed beside Éomer, forcing herself not to look back again.

The Kings small company now took a road away from the forest and towards the fords. They could now travel at a faster pace and Aerlaer shifted back into horse form and settled into an energy saving lope for she was slowly becoming wearier, although she would not admit it to the others.

She had used a significant amount of energy healing the Rohirrim during and after the battle. She had used a third of her life force saving the lives of twenty on top of healing them and although she knew she was still in the safe zone, as Elrond dubbed it, she had not had a moment to rest and restore her energy.

They covered more land swifter now, but it was still another four hours before they reached the fords.

"We will rest a moment for the horses." Théoden announced and Aerlaer gratefully shifted back to Elf form and sank down beside a large rock, resting her back against it and closed her eyes for a second.

"Aerlaer, are you sure you are well?" She heard the soft voice of the other Elf, tinged with concern and opening her eyes looked up into his worried ones.

"I am well, I am just making the most of this break in travelling." She said, and mustered a bright smile. He looked searchingly into her eyes, worry still evident in them.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still not convinced.

"I am. You should rest too, for the sake of resting." She encouraged him but he shook his head.

"No, I will keep watch although I feel we are safe. To look down upon the fords, they are quite disheartening; I thought they would be filled with water but instead they are but shoals." He murmured wistfully.

"They usually are." Éomer said as he came to stand beside Legolas. "Many fair things Saruman has destroyed and it seems he has devoured the springs of Isen too." The man said dejectedly.

"So it would seem." Said Gandalf as he sat down upon a low rock and removed his hat.

"Once the horses are not blowing so hard we will ride down to what is left of the water and let them drink before we continue." Théoden said as he sat down next to Gandalf, followed by Aragorn and Gamling.

Aerlaer noticed Aragorn watching her suspiciously and turned away from him. _He is no fool, he can see straight through my pretence._ He was a healer himself and grew up with three healers _. Thank goodness Elrohir or Elladan or worse, Elrond, are not here to give me a stern talking to._ Although, she suspected she would get one from Aragorn very shortly. Her ruse was possibly up.

All too soon, the King urged them all up and back into their saddles. Aerlaer stood up reluctantly and stretched her arms out, shaking them, trying to wake herself up. She had gotten a very small amount of rest but she decided it should get her to Isengard.

Legolas seemed content enough for he did not look as worried as he caught her eye and gave her a quick smile, which caused her heart to jolt, mounted Arod and began talking idly to Éomer. _Those two have struck it off well._ She thought happily. She liked Éomer, he reminded her of her own brother, likeable and funny and loyal but a warrior through and through. She imagined Aearthor would have fit in well with the men of Rohan. Her heart tightened, remembering he would never meet them.

A hand on her shoulder scattered her saddened thoughts and she jumped, spinning around in fright. It was only Aragorn. Quickly she schooled her features into a mask of innocence, straightening up, lifting her chin, hoping to look as awake and bright as possible.

The Ranger looked at her, blatantly unimpressed, and she fought not to let her shoulders droop under his appraising gaze.

"You may have fooled Legolas, for now but you do not fool me mellon nin." He said very quietly. "How much did you use?" His eyes gave nothing away. _How does he do that? He's not even an Elf and he hides his thoughts better than I!_

"Only a third, really Aragorn, I am fine. The little rest we have just had was enough." She hoped she sounded convincing. _Nothing gets past him._ She thought with annoyance and he scrutinized her for a moment.

"We will see." He replied and shaking his head added. "For an Elf, you have very little self-preservation sometimes."

"Some might say I am reckless, but I promise you Aragorn I can still go on. I ran for eight days straight once, you know." She added, smirking, trying to make him see she did not need his fussing.

"Hmm and I recall a certain blonde Elf had to come to your rescue which I imagine he will again if you are foolish enough to reach your limits." He muttered quietly under his breath and before Aerlaer could ask what he meant about said blonde Elf, he shook his head again and walked away to Brego to mount up.

…

They travelled upon the dismal fords for a few miles and then Théoden called his company to halt. On the isle, they rode upon, there was a fresh mound of earth rising from the ground. Stones ringed it and many spears were set about it artfully.

"Here lie the men of the Mark, who fell near this place." Gandalf said respectfully.

"And here let them rest, and when their spears have rotted and rusted, long still may their mound stand and guard the fords of Isen." Éomer murmured reverently, bowing his head. Legolas gazed upon the great mound. If it had not been for the arrival of Gandalf and the remaining men of the Mark, perhaps he and the others who had survived Helms Deep, would have been buried thus so. Covered under dirt and rock. A shiver rippled through him. It had nearly been his fate, it could have been Aerlaer's.

"Is this your work Gandalf?" Théoden asked, cutting through Legolas's thoughts.

"Some of it is yes, but I had the help of Shadowfax, here and of others. I rode fast and far but I will say this for your comfort Théoden, many fell at the battle of the fords but fewer than rumour would have you believe. More were scattered than were slain." He said and Théoden nodded.

"I am glad to hear such tidings." He murmured with evident relief, and motioned them to continue on.

They crossed over the river, which only reached the bellies of the horses in its deepest part and climbed the further bank, leaving behind them the dismal fords. There was an ancient highway that ran down from Isengard to the crossings, and for some way it took its course by the river; bending with it and then north. This road they followed at a steady canter until it at last turned away and went straight towards the gates of Isengard; which were under the mountainside in the west of the valley, sixteen or more miles from its mouth.

They no longer rode upon the road, but followed beside it along the firm and level turf where the horses could stretch out and gallop swiftly in pairs. Legolas noticed again, as he rode beside Aragorn, that Aerlaer ran behind them beside Éomer's horse when usually she would run beside Shadowfax, whose quicker pace suited her. He glanced at Aragorn and caught his eye and then motioned his head back and then let his eyes show worry to the Ranger. Aragorn rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head.

Legolas had been correct in guessing Aerlaer, was not quite as well as she made out to be. He had seen Aragorn speaking with her and it seemed he was content enough to let her be. Still, he would keep an eye on her. Guilt still plagued him for almost failing her once, he could not allow harm to befall her again.

…

They travelled for many more miles, alternating between paces to enable the horses to catch their breaths. Such was the strength and stamina of the horses of the Riders of the Mark, that they could run for hours on end if need be.

Aerlaer kept up, running beside Firefoot but she felt the little rest she had gained hours earlier waning. More than once she had caught Legolas glancing back at her but she ignored him, knowing from the first time she had seen him look back to her, he worried.

They passed into Nan Curunir, the Wizard's Vale, that was a sheltered valley, open only to the south.

"Once this land was fair and green with beautiful springs." Éomer murmured to Aerlaer, as they trotted onward at a steady pace. "It is not so no, but a wilderness of brambles and thorns. Aerlaer took in the sorrowful sight of the land. There were no trees. Only the axe hewn stumps of their remains, here and there. She rankled her nose at the foul scent on the air, noting how tangled bramble crept over rock and stump and between, shrewd grass grew. _It is as if the very land is dead. Poisoned._

The riders did not speak any more as they travelled through the land and eventually the highway in which they rode along again became a wide street; paved with great flat stones, squared and laid with skill and no plant, not even a blade of grass was to be seen before them. A pillar loomed before them and Aerlaer cast her head up, looking at it curiously. It was black and set upon it was a great stone, carved and painted in the likeness of a long, white hand. She snorted quietly in disgust as they passed it. _We cannot be far off now surely?_

They carried on at a canter and all that could be heard was the sound of the horses, hoofs upon the stone as they went deeper into the desolate valley. Their path was not straight and after a couple more miles, a great tower rose before them from the stone and lesser buildings circling it. It glittered black and four mighty piers of many sided stone were welded into one, but at the summit they opened up into four gaping horns, their pinnacles sharp as the points of spears.

Aerlaer stepped forward and realised she now walked in water, just above her fetlocks. Gandalf urged Shadowfax forward and the company moved forward through the waters towards the great black tower. The buildings about them were reduced to fallen wrecks or rubble, and as the horses carefully treaded through the ever-deepening flood water. Aerlaer and the others noticed a pile of rubble, near the wall of the great tower, strewn with baskets of food and drink and more curiously two forms reclined, one smoking on a pipe and the other possibly sleeping, hands folded behind his head. Aerlaer watched intrigued as one of the men leapt up to his feet upon seeing them.

"Welcome! My Lords… Oh and Lady! To Isengard!" the rather short, curly-haired, man called to them.

"Merry!" called out Aerlaer, in delight and their voices stirred the other Hobbit, who also leapt up to greet them.

"You young, woolly-footed rascals!" Gimli shouted as Legolas rode Arod towards the their two found companions. "A fine hunt you have led us! Six hundred miles through fen and forest, battle and death to rescue you! And here we find you, idly feasting and… and smoking! Where did you come by the weed you villains? I am so full of rage and joy, if I do not burst it will be a marvel!" Gimli scowled at them but there was mirth in his eyes and Aerlaer snickered.

Pippin who swayed a little where he now stood eyed Gimli with a smirk. "We are sitting on the field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts." He said to the Dwarf. Aerlaer noted the empty bottle of wine by his feet and shook her head, amused.

Merry blew out a lazy smoke ring in their direction and his face turned to the Dwarf. "The salted pork is particularly good." He suggested and Aerlaer could just imagine the Dwarf's eyes gleam.

"Salted pork?" He said, clearly wanting to be a part of their feasting.

"Hobbits." Gandalf explained to the curious looks of the King, Gamling and Éomer. She supposed to the Rohirrim, this was a strange meeting.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, whose taken over management of Isengard." Merry explained to them as he climbed up to sit behind Aragorn on Brego and Pippin settled in front of Gandalf on Shadowfax.

"A shadow loomed behind them and Aerlaer turned in surprise and gazed up in awe at a tall ent. "Young master Gandalf." The Ent said welcomingly, a timbre like no other to his words. _How old possibly were the Ents? Millennia's separate my own age to Gandalf's and yet this Ent had called him young._

"I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, rock and stone I can master; but there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." He spoke again.

"The coward." Gimli muttered.

"I shall deal with him, Treebeard, thank you." Gandalf replied to the Ent who nodded and whistled summoning more of his kin. She noticed, Legolas too was intrigued once more by them. They pushed on through the flood waters which now reached just below the horses and Aerlaer's bellies as they reached and halted at the base of the black tower of Orthanc, where Saruman hid.

"Show yourself!" Aerlaer called, ready to see the wizard by whose commanding hand had destroyed her kin. Gandalf raised a cautionary hand.

"Be careful, even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." He warned them all.

"Then let's just have his head and be done with it." Growled Gimli.

"No! We need him alive. We need him to speak." Gandalf explained.

Suddenly a white clad form stepped into view from the very top of the tower, between the pointed spiers. "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take council together, as we once did my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Saruman's voice grated on Aerlaer's nerves, it was a drawling, a contemptuous, leaching poison.

"We shall have peace." Théoden answered quietly beside Aerlaer and Gandalf, before he spoke clearly, emotion and anger rich in his voice. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! We shall have peace when you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows! Then we shall have peace!" Théoden cried out to the Wizard. He only scoffed, a sneer upon his thin, pale lips.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" He turned to face Gandalf. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the key of Orthanc? Perhaps the key of Barad-dur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five Wizards!" The Wizard laughed mirthlessly atop his tower, glaring down at them.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives and thousands more are at risk, but you could save them, Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's council." Gandalf called up to him, placating.

Aerlaer watched as the Wizard above them slowly grinned. "So, you have come here for information. I have some for you." The Wizard pulled a dark glowing ball from amidst his robes and stared into it with crazed eyes. _A Palantir!_ Aerlaer realised.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die!" He taunted and laughed once again. Gandalf moved Shadowfax forward and Aerlaer followed by his side and Saruman's gaze shifted onto her, turning to disbelief. "You are meant to be dead." He spat furiously.

"And yet I am not." Aerlaer called up to him regally. "I have something you no longer possess and will never again possess, Saruman."

"And what is that, pray tell me, Elfhorse?" He drawled to her.

"Those who care for me. Friends and comrades." She said casually. "Up there in that tower, Saruman, you have no one and no one will save you now. Sauron does not care for you and he certainly will not care of your downfall." She flicked her tail lazily and watched as he barely contained his temper.

"You, impertinent creature!" He raised his staff and sent a fireball swiftly down towards her and Gandalf. The flames which surrounded them simply disintegrated into the air. Suddenly Arod was at her side, Legolas's gaze catching hers in both worry and relief as Gimli growled.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." Gandalf called up to the other Wizard, his words a command for how the staff splintered and broke in half. Saruman dropped it in surprise and now uncertainty and fear clouded his face and he took a step back from the edge.

"Saruman come down and your life will be spared." Gandalf pleaded, but he only laughed harshly, stepping once again to the edge to peer down at them.

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it! Instead pity those you have sent to their deaths! Have you all not yet realised the Wizard, you so eagerly follow, does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to care for. Tell me Gandalf, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling when you sent him to his doom?" Gandalf sighed and spurned on Saruman continued. "The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

He then glared at Aragorn who stood beside Théoden, Gamling and Éomer. "You cannot honestly think that this, Ranger, will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor? This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king, and if he were his reign would be but a small one for the city of Gondor will fall." He cackled.

"I've heard enough of his poisonous words, Legolas shoot him down." Growled Gimli and Legolas reached back for an arrow but Gandalf turned to him and shook his head and he lowered his hand again. Aerlaer wished they could be done with him. He only caused death, destruction and lingering pain. A shadowy movement behind Saruman's flowing white robes, caused her to shift her gaze. A dark and hunched figure appeared.

"Grima! You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." Théoden called up to the man and Aerlaer felt pity upon seeing his scared and confused, retched face peering down at them. _He looks ill-treated._ She realised, for he was thinner than he had been in Edoras and his skin was now even sicklier. The only colour upon his face, a purple and yellow bruise, and his black, dishevelled hair. Saruman scoffed arrogantly.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and rats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you, Théoden horse master! You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Aerlaer heard Éomer hiss under his breath from behind her but the King seemed to remain composed.

"Gríma, come down, be free of him." He urged the man on the tower.

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman taunted.

"No." Gríma cried in distress and stepped forward towards the edge to better see his king.

Saruman turned in one fluid motion and back handed the man across the face. He yelped, falling down out of sight. "Get down cur!" He spat before turning back to the King's company.

"Saruman." Gandalf tried reasoning again. "You were deep in the enemy's council, tell us what you know."

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will lie." He hissed and then gasped. Stumbling forward as Gríma leapt upon him, stabbing a dagger deep into his back before withdrawing it and stabbing again. Beside Aerlaer, Legolas quickly grabbed an arrow and aimed and loosed it towards the man vengeful man, the head burrowing with a crack, into his chest. The sickly man went limp, crashing sideways as Saruman stumbled forward.

"I will not be held prisoner here." He gasped, wobbling and then he fell. Aerlaer stared in morbid fascination as his robes fluttered about him, his body driving down swiftly towards them. With a sickening sound of tearing flesh and breaking bone the Wizard fell upon a wooden spier beneath the tower. The wheel in, which it was connected of what device Aerlaer did not know, began to turn from his weight and as he was lowered and engulfed by the water. The Palantir he had still been holding, fell from his robes to land with an ominous splash into the dark waters beside Shadowfax.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." The Ent, Treebeard rumbled from behind them and Aerlaer turned around to face his kin, along with the others.

"The enemy moves against us." Gandalf said aloud to them all, also turning around and Pippin slipped off Shadowfax. "We must send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. We need to know where he will strike."

Aerlaer turned back startled as the Wizard suddenly shouted to the Hobbit. "Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now." He seized the Palantir from Pippin's curious hands, and quickly wrapped it up in his own cloak.

"Éomer can your steed bear, Pippin?" Gandalf asked and nodding, Éomer rode forward and extending a hand, helped the ashamed Hobbit up into the saddle.

The King's small company then turned and headed away from the tall, dark tower of Orthanc and for a while Treebeard walked alongside them.

"Here are four more of my companions, Treebeard." Gandalf said to the tall Ent. "I have spoken of them but you have not yet seen them until now." One by one he named them and told the Ent from where they dwelt.

Greetings Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gandalf has spoken well of you and your people." Treebeard said kindly and Aragorn inclined his head in thanks.

He then turned to Legolas. "So, you have come all the way from the Greenwood, my good Elf? A very great forest it used to be."

"And still it is." Legolas replied. "But not so great that those who dwell there ever tire of seeing new trees. I should like to journey to Fangorn's wood. I scarcely passed beneath the eaves of it, and I wish to go back."

"I hope you may have your wish, woodland Elf, for you would be most welcome." Treebeard replied warmly.

"I will come once all this is over. I made a deal with my friend that, if all goes well, we will visit Fangorn together, by your leave." Legolas said respectfully as he gazed across and up to the intriguing creature.

"Any friend that comes with you will be welcome." Treebeard replied before turning to Aerlaer.

"Long has it been since an Elfhorse walked across these lands, Aerlaer, last daughter of the line of Silaear." Treebeard rumbled to her.

"You knew my ancestors?" she asked, intrigued.

"Indeed, I did, fine folk they were, kind but also fierce of heart and soul. Often your people would stay a while under the eaves of Fangorn in their travels." The Ent explained. "Always will you be welcome in the woods of Fangorn, young one."

"Thank you Treebeard, I hope to come back too someday when all is said and done." She replied feeling very young indeed compared to this ent who had known the very first of the Edhelroch.

"And now I must leave you all and go back to help my brothers and people." Treebeard announced. "Dear little hobbits, I will miss you both and know that you and your small folk will also be welcome back to the woods of Fangorn, and if you ever see or hear word of those entwives in the Shire, then come yourselves if you can to tell us such news."

"We will!" Merry and Pippin promised in unison.

"Thank you Treebeard, for everything." Merry said sincerely and Pippin nodded from where he sat astride Firefoot.

"To you all, fare well." Treebeard said and then turned away, his long strides carrying him back towards his forest kin.

"We must again make haste back to Edoras, our journey is but a long one." Called out Théoden and he urged Snowman into a canter and the others followed behind him, Aerlaer digging in to her reserves, so she too could complete the journey back, her heart a little lighter for the just death of the Wizard, who had torn so much apart.

* * *

 ** _Thanks to all new followers! Over 400 of you awesome peeps! Just, thank you! :)_**

 ** _Ennairual and yasminasfeir1 and ForeverTeamEdward13 and PrettyRecklessLaura - Thank you! Glad you guys are enjoying it!_**

 ** _Aralinn - I dont think you were around for the first writing of this, my favorite chapters are soon to come, with all the confusion!_**


	36. The Grey Company

**~The Grey Company~**

* * *

Aerlaer was weary as she cantered on beside Firefoot. She had been wearier the day in the forests around Rivendell so she knew she had energy still to keep going, and keep going she would for she did not want to slow down the King's, hasty journey back to Edoras. The men too were tired but still they pressed on.

It was not until they had left the fords of Isen and the sky was filled with twilight, the King signalled them to halt and rest a moment.

Shifting back to Elf form, she retreated to a nearby tree and leant against it while the others sat about. She was determined not to sit down for fear she would not wish to get up again and fall asleep or worse, Aragorn would catch her out. She felt the air next to her move and glanced around to see Legolas. He held a water skin out to her and she took it gratefully, relishing the water which trickled down her throat.

"Thank you, Legolas." He flashed her a small smile and sat down against the tree next to her.

"Why don't you sit down, Aerlaer? You have run far today." He asked and she heard a hint of concern in his words.

"I am fine as I stand." She replied and he quirked his head up at her.

"But what if I wish to speak to you? It is hardly comfortable looking up like this, I will get a crick in my neck." He said playfully. "Come sit down here even if it is just for the sake of saving my neck."

Aerlaer laughed at the double meaning of his words and looked down into his soft, pleading eyes. Oh, why must he look at me like that with those soulful eyes, it is entirely unfair.

"Alright then." She sighed and received a boyish grin as she sank down beside him, her shoulder just inches from his. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them and let her body relax.

"You're tired, aren't you?" He asked quietly and she gave a slight nod.

"Rest a moment on my shoulder." I will tell you when we must leave again." He said softly and she nodded mutely and tucked her legs under her and let her head rest upon his side and closed her eyes feeling peacefulness wash over her.

It seemed all too soon that Legolas roused her from her light dozing. "Aerlaer, come you must run swiftly now, for the king wishes to not stop now until we reach Fangorn."

Reluctantly she opened her eyes and sat up straight as he stood. He held a hand down to her to help her up, which she took; surprised to feel her wrist tingle at his touch. It had the effect of waking her up a little more as she now gazed up at his face which was glowing most likely like her own was under the bright light of the moon.

"Thank you, I needed that." She said gratefully and he nodded.

"Any time." He murmured and then quickly turned and walked over to where Arod had been grazing and gathered his reins while calling to Gimli.

Aerlaer watched him a moment and then shook her head and shifted back into horse form. At least another four or more hours of traveling until we meet the fringes of the forest. I should be able to hold a decent pace though those hours, especially now I have had a moments rest. She thought determinedly, and as Shadowfax leapt into a canter and then into a gallop beside Snowmane, so too did she.

…

Finally, the King's company stood under the fringes of Fangorn again and Legolas, was glad to be beneath the trees once more.

"We will pause briefly to quench ours, and the thirst of the horses and then we will press on through the forest but only at a walk or trot for moonlight does not penetrate well beneath the canopies of these trees." Théoden declared as Gimli, untied the skin from Arod's saddle and took a swig before handing it to Legolas, who drank from it while watching Aerlaer, as she walked towards the spring which would join the Isen River and dropped her head down to drink from it.

Once she had finished, he urged Arod towards it and let him drink too. He took in great mouthfuls of water. "Not too much my friend or you will cause yourself ill." He warned the horse and nudged him softly to move on before he gorged himself.

Once all the horses had drunk, Gandalf brought his staff out from beneath his cloak and let the top of it light their way as they followed him into the forest.

They were silent as they trotted along the forest path, listening about them for any possible danger in the darkness although all felt safe to Legolas. Aerlaer trotted ahead of him and he could not tell if she was still weary or not for her gait was always light and fluent. He liked how she had so readily taken up his offer to rest by his side and smiled at the thought.

 _Perhaps maybe she does see me as more than just her friend?_ He hoped she did but still he was not entirely certain at all, and he was not going to risk revealing his own feelings to her.

There was a sound of an animal moving over dry leaves in the darkness to the left and he was surprised to see Aerlaer leap sideways, shying away from it. He watched as she shook her mane and then resumed forward at a trot as if nothing had happened. He realised this was the first time she was subjected to a sort of darkness now that they were under the cover of the woods.

It saddened him to know the dark now bothered her so, and anger towards himself flared like a brand within his heart. It was his fault. He should have gotten to her sooner during that terrible battle. They had at least another eighteen miles to travel through the forest before they reached the plains again; he hoped the other Elf would be able to withstand anything the old forest might reveal to them from the darkness.

The horses and Aerlaer, managed to trot though the forest and Legolas only noticed the other Elf jump and shy once more as an owl flew screeching from the boughs of a tree above them. The trees began to thin and moonlight filtered down between the gaps in the leaves as they came to the forests end.

He was sad to leave it but glad to hear the contented sigh of the other Elf, as she was once gain bathed in the light of the moon and stars. He noted with interest how her creamy coat took on the silver light of the starlight but in daylight it was a pale gold. _Ha! Exactly how Glóin described my hair!_ He realised and grinned to himself.

Now they were out in the open, the King urged his horse into a gallop and Legolas asked Arod for the swifter gait. The horse, ever faithful and willing, leapt into an easy gallop and Legolas marvelled at the stamina of his steed, who he had grown to love as his own. Aerlaer, he noted, ran to the outside of the group but she kept up with the middle runners which was he and Aragorn. Gamling and Éomer rode at the back of the small group.

As they galloped on under the starlight Legolas wondered what they would do once they came to Edoras. Gandalf had said the enemy was pressing but from where? As much as he was relieved to see Saruman fall, he had more information that could have aided them against Sauron. Who could know where exactly the enemy would strike next?

He noticed Aerlaer had dropped back and was now running again beside Firefoot. His brow furrowed in worry. _If only we could stop again for a moment so she might rest_. He had seen the result of her drained of all energy once and did not wish to see it again, although he was sure she probably had enough to spare to make it back to Edoras before she would drop with exhaustion.

He was unsure just how much of the life force, she had explained to him days earlier, she had used. She said half was the limit. Surely, she had not used half for he recalled she had said one should rest once they reached that limit and she had not rested, save for briefly to and from Isengard and maybe a little as they stood before the Orthanc.

He glanced back towards her as she ran valiantly beside Firefoot. She must be exhausted. _Perhaps she could ride with Gamling or the King himself although I wish she could ride with me, but three riders would be unfair to Arod._ He guessed the distance from the fringe of Fangorn to Edoras, was about a hundred miles and already they had covered maybe twenty-five at this steady gallop.

"Let us slow a bit, let the horses rest for a few miles." The King called back to them and Legolas breathed a sigh of relief for the other Elf, as they all slowed to an easy trot. The horses were all blowing but after a mile of trotting their breathing had calmed and he noted, Arod seemed contented enough. Legolas glanced back to Aerlaer and noted she was keeping up with Éomer's horse. He turned ahead again as Gandalf and Théoden resumed a steady gallop and they rode like that for another fifteen miles without pause.

It was not long after, Legolas heard hoof beats, separate to those of their own horses, approaching swiftly from the west. "Aragorn, we are being followed listen." He called urgently to the Ranger, who galloped beside him. He nodded and urged his horse up towards the King while Legolas dropped back to alert Éomer but Aerlaer had heard the approaching horses too and she, Éomer and Gamling nodded to him.

"What's happening? Asked Pippin who still rode with Éomer.

"We are being followed, master Hobbit." He replied and on the King's signal, they all halted and drew their weapons warily.

Legolas listened intently and when the approaching horses were but fifty paces from their group he nodded to Éomer who called out.

"Halt! Halt! Who rides to Rohan?" he sounded every bit the leader of the Mark, he was.

The stranger riders halted and there was silence. Legolas listened intently and beside him, Aerlaer who had shifted back to Elf form, reached back and quietly withdrew and arrow from her quiver. In the moonlight, Legolas could discern a tall figure dismounting and walking forward. He held his hand up, palm opened towards them in a show of peace but still the group held tightly to their weapons as they watched the dark figure of the man approach.

"Rohan? Rohan did you say?" He stopped but ten paces before them, hand still extended in peace. "That is a glad word, for we seek that land in haste from afar." The man said and he sounded relieved. He sounds familiar. Legolas mused to himself trying to think who he sounded like that he knew.

"You have found it." Éomer replied with caution. "But this is the realm of Théoden King, and none ride here save by his leave. Who are you and what is your haste?" Éomer demanded much like he had demanded the identities of Legolas and his companions when they had first come across the riders of the Mark.

"Halbarad Dunadan, Ranger of the north I am." Called out the man. "We seek out Aragorn, son of Arathorn, we heard he was in Rohan."

"And you have found him also!" Called out Aragorn from behind Legolas and handing his reins to Merry, leapt off Brego and hurried forward to embrace the other Ranger warmly. "Halbarad! Of all joys, this is the least expected!" he said happily.

"All is well." Aragorn said tuning back towards the King and to Éomer.

"Here are some of my own kin from the far land I dwelt, but why they come and how many Halbarad will have to tell us." The others relaxed and put their weapons away and Legolas noticed even Merry and Pippin were re-sheathing their small swords.

"I have thirty with me for that is all that could be gathered on such haste but the sons of Elrond also ride with us, desiring to go to war alongside you Aragorn." Halbarad answered and whistled sharply and the riders came towards them. "We rode as swiftly as we might when your summons came."

"But I did not summon you." Aragorn said confused. "Save for only in wish, my thoughts have often turned to you and seldom more than tonight, yet I have sent no word." He shook his head in wonder as he gazed upon the thirty riders who now stood before him. Two riders dismounted and stepped forward.

"Greetings both friends and family." Elrohir grinned and Legolas grinned back to he and Elladen. Aerlaer dashed past him and embraced Elrohir in a joy, followed by Elladen, bringing a fond smile to Legolas's lips as he watched on.

"Tithin riel, you are exhausted, what in Arda have you been doing?" Elladen said as he pulled back from the embrace and looked upon her beaming face.

"She has travelled far in the past day with little rest, but you know Aerlaer, she would sooner drop than admit she could not keep up." Aragorn muttered as he stepped forward to embrace the two elves.

"Reckless Elf." Elrohir said playfully and she grinned at him as Aragorn shook his head in exasperation.

"Well, she's your cousin, you can deal with her now." He chuckled and earned a shove from the elleth.

"Play nice, Aerlaer, or we will not reveal the other who travels with us." Elladen taunted, smirking at her. Legolas watched curiously as the elleth suddenly became as taut as the pulled string of a bow, intently scanning the faces of the Dúnedain.

Some of the riders parted and a dismounted rider stepped forth, dressed in the greys which all the Rangers adorned.

"Aiya elleth vanya." The Ranger spoke quietly and Legolas watched numbly as Aerlaer, sprang towards the tall, young man and threw herself into his embrace, planting a kiss on his cheek. Laughing he picked her up and spun her around before placing her back on the ground and looking down at her fondly. "I hoped I would find you safe and well, wild one." The Ranger said to Aerlaer, and Legolas could hear the affection clearly in the young man's words. He felt sick.

"Taurorn, well met indeed! I see your Sindarin improves." She laughed playfully at the Ranger, grasping onto his forearm, and Legolas felt a harsh pang of jealousy which just added to the sick feeling he had. He remembered Taurorn now, he had met the brave and humorous young Ranger on one of his visits to the Dúnedain, when he had been but a child and had seen him throughout the years as he grew up into a young man.

He was a friend, close to Aragorn, who had taught him how to wield a sword just as Legolas had helped him hone his bow-skills. He could not recall the young man ever mentioning Aerlaer, yet they very clearly knew each other well.

"Taurorn, greetings." Aragorn said to the young Ranger, and Legolas watched as Aerlaer stepped back to allow Taurorn to embrace Aragorn, who was like family to him. When Aragorn stepped back, she gravitated back to the younger Ranger's side grinning.

"I told you she'd be pleased to see you." Chuckled Elladen as he walked up to the two Rangers and she elf. "Aerlaer you're not running a single mile further." The Elf said and looked at her pointedly. "I don't even want to know how much healing you have done to get into this state but you will rest now." Legolas was the tiniest bit amused to see Aerlaer nod obediently up at her older cousin, but felt sadness fill his heart as Elladen instructed that she ride with Taurorn.

A riderless horse walked forward and he watched as Aerlaer stroked its neck, speaking to it before turning and swinging up into the saddle. Taurorn swung up easily behind her and gathered his reins loosely in one hand before wrapping his other arm securely around Aerlaer, and she sank back against his chest, smiling as he said something quietly to her. Taurorn walked his horse forward and Aerlaer caught Legolas's eye and beamed at him, and his heart hurt.

"Legolas, I know you have spent time with the Dúnedain, do you know of Taurorn?" She asked him curiously.

"Yes. Well met Taurorn, are you well?" Legolas asked politely, masking his face from all visible emotion.

"I am well." The Ranger replied. "I am glad to see three faces so familiar to me." He said quietly and smiled warmly to him. "Four I guess, if I include Aerlaer, can't imagine she'd appreciate me forgetting her face." He laughed mischievously and received a harmless punch on the arm from the elleth he had his arm wrapped around.

"You would not dare." She retorted with a smirk.

"Your opinion currently doesn't count. Elladen's orders, you're meant to be sleeping." He told her and Aerlaer mumbled about waiting until they rode on. The Ranger then looked to Gimli. "What is your name master Dwarf for I have not met you?" He asked kindly.

"Gimli, son of Glóin and I am glad to see that mischievous Elf finally off her weary feet." Gimli rumbled in reply.

"I heard that." Aerlaer said and then turned her attention back to Legolas. "How many miles away are we from Edoras, do you think?" He sighed internally. He just wanted to ride swiftly where he would not have to look upon her slight form comfortably resting in the arms of another.

"Maybe sixty miles remain." He replied, suddenly feeling tired himself.

"New friends and old let us now hasten to Edoras. We can then rest when we reach the safety and comfort of the city. We ride!" The King called out to the now large group of riders and the horses simultaneously leapt into a well-paced gallop.

Legolas rode on the outside of the company wanting to be alone, save for Gimli. The Dwarf patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry laddy." He said quietly and Legolas silently nodded his acknowledgment to his friend. Why hadn't Aragorn said anything? He thought miserably and unbidden, a single tear slipped down his cheek.

…

Aerlaer, was not sure how long she had slept for. She had rested, lulled by the steady hoof beats of many horses, and Taurorn's heartbeat which her ear rested near. As she woke, she realised, with a pang, that it did not give her quite the same feeling of peace which the sound of Legolas's heartbeat did. Immediately she lifted her head to look around for him. She couldn't see him, although the pale light of dawn was already on the horizon. The riders around her were all Rangers, Aragorn riding just ahead of them with Halbarad. Where was he? She sat up straighter and looked wildly around.

"Who do you seek?" Taurorn asked quietly.

"Legolas, I cannot see him amongst the riders." She answered worriedly.

"He is left of us riding on the back wing of the group." He replied and she turned her head back and seeing he was indeed there along with Elladen and Elrohir. He didn't see her but she was content now she had found him and relaxed back against Taurorn.

"My dear Aerlaer, that was a lot of worry over another Elf. An Elf who is not even a family member. What about poor Elrohir, or Elladen? You didn't know where they were either but you didn't ask after them." He whispered teasingly into her ear.

"Well I like to know where my companions are, that they are safe." Aerlaer replied, trying to brush off his remark.

"Oh, but you did not seek out the whereabouts of Gimli, you definitely specified, Legolas's whereabouts."

"They ride together so really I was seeking both of them out." Aerlaer replied trying not to sound too defensive but failed miserably for the Ranger had riled her up as only he could do.

"You like him, don't you?" He whispered excitedly.

"Hush!" She retorted and then realised her game was up. Stupid Rangers! "No, you're talking nonsense."

"Oh, you do like him!" He said possibly with even more excitement in his voice.

"Not a word." Aerlaer whispered back warningly. "Not one single word."

"I thought I'd never see the day!" He whispered enthusiastically. "You've finally fallen for another Elf and not just any Elf but…"

"Shhh!" She hissed at him warningly.

"Oh, a secret?" He whispered back mischievously.

"Yes, now hush!"

"You have no idea how happy I am for you!" He let go of his horse, Timber's, reins and gave her a joyful hug and turning to her planted a kiss on her cheek. "So happy!"

"Don't get too excited." She whispered at him. "I haven't a clue his feelings."

"Oh, I'm sure they are reciprocated, you're altogether too likable." He chuckled quietly to her, resting his chin on her head.

"Hmm hopefully." She mused. "No meddling Taurorn, I know you well enough that already the cogs in your head are not turning but spinning but I mean it, I do not wish to lose the friendship we have with each other." She said quietly.

"I'll behave, your secret is safe." He replied and she nodded contented.

"Legolas why so glum? You have barely spoken a word as we've travelled." Elrohir was watching him curiously from where he rode beside him. Elladen was on his other side and he could feel the other brother's eyes on him too.

"Just a little weary." He replied lightly. "It has been a trying, two days." He kept his features passive and even managed a small smile although in his chest his heart ached.

"Come, tell us your journey so far, while we are able to let our horses walk for a few miles to rest." Elladen said and internally groaning, Legolas began recounting from when they had left Rivendell.

He briefly told them of their journey up until the mines and then he explained the wondrous architecture and strange beauty of the Dwarves craftsmanship. Gimli who was listening too added anything his friend had missed, he thought of importance. He then told them of their battle to leave the mines and losing Gandalf and then their journey to Lothlórien and how much he had enjoyed being there. However, he did not linger speaking of the Golden Woods, which only reminded him of the time he had spent there in Aerlaer's company.

Elrohir chuckled. "I heard a rather amusing rumour about our young cousin concerning your stop in Lórien." The Elf's eyes gleamed wickedly.

"Oh, what was that?" Legolas answered, greatly hoping it wasn't about the wine induced dancing.

"Well we heard she turned down the affections of the Marchwarden's youngest brother." Elrohir grinned. Legolas had forgotten how much the Elf loved a bit of gossip from other realms.

"Orophin." Legolas said, remembering the stupid Elf and then a small grin quirked at the corner of his lips as he remembered Aerlaer slapping the Lórien Elf in defence of his own blood. "Yes, he wanted her to stay behind to be with him in Lórien. She declined him and he did not take it so well. I do not think any ties even as acquaintances remain between them now." Legolas replied.

"Truly, it was that bad?" Elladen asked intrigued.

"Yes, he was most ill-mannered towards her."

"I am glad to hear any ties are likely broken. I do like Haldir and have respect for him, he is a brave and honourable Elf, but Orophin, lacks in all his brother's decent qualities. I have never liked the way he looked at our little cousin, like some trophy to be placed on a mantel." Elladen said darkly and Legolas was glad to know his dislike of the Elf was shared.

"It has always amused me that in a fight, Aerlaer could easily slaughter him like a stupid, clumsy Orc." Elrohir laughed.

"Then you will be gladdened to know her departing gift to that jumped up, prat of an Elf was a swift slap to the face." Gimli rumbled and the twins roared with laughter causing Legolas to laugh a little too. He was glad they had come.

He looked towards the group of Rangers, his need to ensure Aerlaer was safe, too hard to ignore. It had become a habit now to check her whereabouts. He wished he hadn't the moment his eyes found her in the group of riders. Taurorn had both arms around her and had bent his head towards her in what could only be a kiss.

Legolas looked away and ahead, fighting to push his emotions back. He still could not understand why Aragorn, had not at least mentioned it to him. Even Aerlaer, had not once mentioned the young ranger. But he had never asked if there was someone she cared about. In all his sorrow, he was suddenly curious now, he simply had to know.

"How long has Aerlaer known, Taurorn?" He asked Elrohir casually, making sure to keep his face indifferent. The Elf looked at him curiously.

"That is an odd question to ask?" He replied, raising an eyebrow, and Legolas realised it would only take a slip of a word or worse of his composure and they would know. He chose his expression and words carefully.

"Is it? He asked innocently. "Since we were already on the subject of your young cousin, and her excellent rejection skills, I wondered how her relationship came to be with the young Ranger." He said indifferently. "I, as have the two of you, have spent my fair share of time with the Dúnedain and with Taurorn, and even seen him in Rivendell a few times, but I have never seen he and Aerlaer together any of those times so I was just merely curious how long they had known each other." He hoped he sounded calmer than he felt. Elrohir was still looking at him curiously and at length he answered.

"Aragorn first brought Taurorn to Rivendell when he was just twenty years old. They had been attacked and raided by Orcs and he lost his parents and sister in the battle and was badly wounded himself. He was brought to our father for healing. Aragorn only stayed long enough to ensure he would pull through and then returned to his people. I remember Arwen was furious because she was in Lothlórien at the time and missed seeing him.

Aerlaer was visiting, however, and together she and father helped heal Taurorn. They took a shine to one another and she stayed in Rivendell longer than she had intended while he regained his strength. They were near on inseparable." Elrohir explained and Legolas nodded silently.

"Three decades have passed since that time and they have grown ever closer to one another in that time. They are as they would call, kindred spirits." Elladen said and smiled. "Now so more than ever they are such for they have now both endured the same." He murmured and Legolas was not exactly sure what he meant and stared at Arod's mane as he tried to digest all that the twins had said.

"But they are not joined in the marriage of men?" Legolas asked, feeling confused and both brothers laughed.

"Goodness no!" Elrohir said. "They care very much for one another but their relationship is not of that sort." He chuckled and seeing the horses before them were now speeding up, urged his own steed into a gallop.

Legolas, now very confused, followed suit, trying to puzzle out whatever Elrohir, could mean. He could only come up with one answer; Taurorn and Aerlaer could only be casual lovers and somehow that felt worse to him than if they were lifemates. It was very un-elflike but perhaps the Edhelroch were different in that sense.

It was all too much and he pushed the thoughts deep into the back of his mind and instead concentrated on the skyline as Edoras slowly came into view, his heart heavy.

* * *

 _thank you all for the lovely reviews, sorry I can't answer them individually as I usually do. My computer is being a tosspot, so I've updated on my phone this time to get something to you guys! x A_


	37. Mischief Brews

**~Mischief Brews~**

* * *

The return of the King's company to Edoras was met with cheers and curiosity, as the party of just three Rohirrim, a Dwarf, now four Elves and thirty-two Rangers entered the city, weary but heartened by the joyous city folk.

Aerlaer had spent the remainder of their journey mostly awake, and had tried to convince Taurorn, she was capable of running once again, but her friend would have none of it. Instead, they spent time conversing when the King allowed for a slower pace, and she realised just how much she had missed the Ranger.

As the King's part halted in the square, Aerlaer turned about, searching through the riders for any sign of Legolas, but she could not see him, or Arod.

"We have a spare, disused stable if you wish to stable your mens' horses?" Éomer rode up through the milling Rangers, pointing down a nearby path. said to Halbarad who stood next to her and Taurorn.

"That would be appreciated thank you." Halbarad replied from his place beside Aragorn, motioning the others to follow.

"What are the Rohirrim like?" Taurorn asked quietly, as they followed Éomer.

"They are nice, actually they remind me a lot of the Rangers. They are fierce and loyal but they have a good sense of humour, the women and men. You all should get along well I think."

"That is good to hear." He replied and as they reached the stables, he swung down from Timber, before offering a hand up to Aerlaer. "My lady, may I be of assistance to help you from my magnificent horse?" He said playfully. Laughing, she took his calloused hand and lightly jumped down. "You ran well, Timber and now finally my good fellow, you can have a very well-deserved rest." He said as he swung an arm affectionately over the dark brown gelding's neck and led him into the stable.

"I am sure I can rustle up a couple apples for him." Aerlaer murmured, walking on the other side of the horse, a hand on his sloped shoulder. Timber walked willingly into a stall and Aerlaer helped Taurorn untack and brush the tired horse down as a stableboy brought in tepid water and sweet-smelling hay. She smiled as the horse sighed contentedly, taking a drink before nosing the box of hay.

"We best let him rest now. He deserves it." Taurorn said and together they walked back out of the stables, finding Halbarad.

"The King has given us the use of cities enclosed orchard to set up camp in and this eve if you wish you can attend the celebrations in his hall."

"That sounds perfect." Taurorn replied. "I think I will need to rest before this celebration though. Will you attend, Aerlaer?"

"Of course, I would not miss it." She grinned to him and he grinned back. Halbarad merely shook his head.

"I truly feel sorry for King Théoden, for he has no idea the mischief you, Taurorn, Aerlaer and the twins can get up to, oh not to mention that mischievous woodland sprite, Legolas! Maybe I should warn him." Halbarad chuckled.

"Not a word to the King." Taurorn laughed his eyes dancing as the older Ranger again shook his head.

"You forgot the other two mischief makers, the Hobbits!" Aerlaer added smirking.

"Come then Taurorn, if you plan on a merry eve then come help us set up and rest." The Halbarad told the younger Ranger. He turned to Aerlaer with a smile.

"I'll see you in the evening, get some more rest." He instructed and she chuckled at his fussing. With a grin, he turned to follow Halbarad towards the city orchards.

Aerlaer made her way back to the halls of the King, hoping to catch sight of Legolas. She had not spoken to him in hours and wished to see him, missing his company. She wished to speak too with her cousins and find out exactly what had befallen Merry and Pip, but first, she needed to bathe. The quick wash shed had before leaving Helms Deep had barely sufficed in removing the taint of battle upon her skin.

…

Once Arod was comfortably resting in his own stall, Legolas had carefully avoided Gimli, Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladen, and retreated to his own chambers. He unslung his quiver and propped it against the wall and then slowly undid the three braids in his hair as he walked slowly around his guest chamber.

His head heart from all the thoughts which had been racing through it and his heart was just a constant ache. He had never been gladder to be alone and away from everyone. A bath waited for him and, tugging off his boots and clothes, he let himself sink down into the water. Was Aerlaer in her chamber now? A wall separating them? He grit his teeth. No! _I won't think of her._ Trying to drown out his mind, he pulled his head under until it rested on the bottom of the deep tub. _I wonder how long I could stay like this until I need to come up for air. One, two, three, four, five, six…_

 _Two hundred and ten._ He pulled himself up and dragged in a long breath of air filling his lungs, and then settled to rest his head against the rim of the tub. Legolas closed his eyes, trying to shut out all thought from his mind. It didn't work, thoughts kept coming to him unbidden. Nothing made any sense. He outwardly sighed in annoyance and, quickly washing himself, left the tub and dried himself off; finding whatever clothing Rodwen had laid out on his bed and pulled them on.

He still did not wish to face anybody so he lay down on the bed he hadn't even really slept in. It felt empty. He'd been an idiot thinking she might have cared for him too. Of course, she didn't. He was just another member of the Fellowship, and a gullible one at that to fall so easily in the end for her. _I am a fool, I am such a fool._ _When will I learn?_

He thought of Galadriel's two messages to him. _Maybe I don't need to find anything, maybe I'll just walk out to the sea and let it take me. It's going to anyway._ Bitterly he closed his eyes, consumed by his own sadness and fell into a restless sleep.

…

Aerlaer wasn't going to bother trying to sleep without the company of Legolas, so once she had bathed, she wrapped a towel around herself and examined the three dresses which Rodwen had left on her bed.

One drew her eye immediately, a light charcoal dress with sheer skirts of a thin material which would have caused the entire dress to be see-through if it were not for the intricate swirling leaf pattern of a darker charcoal which gleamed a dark, silvery blue under the light which covered most of the fabric. The bodice was of the same materiel still and tied up with a crossed ribbon of the same material.

Aerlaer was intrigued to note the dress had no sleeves or straps to speak of. How daring yet beautiful it is. _Rodwen certainly enjoys dressing me up._ She laughed to herself as she stepped into the intriguing dress and moved to the tall mirror on the dresser and pulled at the ribbon ties, securing them in a bow below the small of her back.

Finally, she peered into the mirror at her reflection and grinned. The bodice seemed to mould to her as the material wrapped under her arms and rested just below her shoulder blades where was then held by the ribbon material which laced down her back, revealing subtle glimpses of the line of her spine. From there the light material fell to her feet where the under layer reached its end mid-thigh and the remaining outer material of dark silver patterns on the sheer charcoal gave subtle hints in the light of her long legs beneath the fabric.

 _Rodwen has outdone herself, this dress is most certainly a little daring but I do love it._ She ran her fingers through her hair, teasing any remaining tangles out and then let her hair hang down as it pleased. There was a light knock at her door and she walked over and opened it to reveal none other than Rodwen. Aerlaer stepped aside to let her in.

"I thought you might like that one." She chuckled. "It was made with you in mind."

"Whenever did you find the time to do so?" Aerlaer asked in amazement.

"I had a peek in the tailors' chamber at Helms Deep, out of curiosity when we arrived and found many fine fabrics from Gondor including this one. It gave the little ones something to focus on other than the chaos around them, and it gave them hope to know I was making you a dress because you would be coming back alive, and so you have." The old lady smiled up at her.

"Thank you Rodwen, your words and this dress... thank you." Aerlaer murmured, feeling a lump in her throat."

"No, my dear, thank you. You fought for us, nearly getting yourself killed in the process and then went back out there again and continued fighting for us. Not only that, but the air of confidence you had along with Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn, instilled hope into those unseasoned men who had to fight. The four of you combined did more than you will possibly ever know." Rodwen said reverently with a warm smile.

"Your words are too kind my friend, but thank you for them, they warm my heart." Aerlaer smiled and then turned back to the mirror. "I am curious as to the thought behind this design, will you explain it to me?"

"Ah, I had help from my design team who wished to create the perfect dress for a victorious, warrior princess." Aerlaer looked at her sceptically and the old lady shrugged. "Those were Nellwyn's words not mine. She and Fayre helped create the design; they were very excited, of course, to learn of your return so you could wear it." Rodwen chuckled.

"Then it is a good thing I chose it for this eve. Tell me Rodwen, where can I find the girls to thank them? I would very much like to see them before the feast."

"Theirs is the fourth cottage from the road leading up to the square on the left." Rodwen replied. "I must go but you will see me about this evening." She said as she went to let herself out of the chamber.

"Rodwen wait." Aerlaer called out hesitantly and the old lady turned to look back at her questioningly. "I was wondering do... oh never mind, it is nothing." Aerlaer said dismissively feeling a little silly for what she had been about to ask.

"Go on." Rodwen encouraged softly.

"Well I was wondering; do you think that perhaps umm, Legolas will like it?" She asked, feeling a little embarrassed and silly for actually wondering what the other Elf would think of what she wore when it hadn't bothered her before.

"He would be a fool not to." Rodwen replied with a warm smile and left the chamber, closing the door softly behind her.

...

Aerlaer ventured out of her chamber and soon discovered that apart from those in the hall preparing for the eve of celebration, not one member of the Fellowship was to be seen. _They must all still be sleeping. Even Éowyn and the King are not around._ She mused as she headed out the side entrance of the King's house and, with her cloak wrapped around her, headed down to the city square.

Soon she discovered she had a problem. Rodwen had not specified if it was left going up or down the road. She chewed her lip, trying to figure out which house the girls likely dwelt in, but they all looked the same.

"Aerlaer you look a little lost." She looked up to see Éomer. _Oh, thank Silaear, Éomer will know._

"Can you tell me which house is that of young Nellwyn and Fayre?" She asked him hopefully and to her relief he nodded.

"That one on the right with the pot of red flowers beside its door." He answered easily. "Do you mind if I wait for you, there is something I need your advice on for this eve?" He said with a grin and she nodded before walking down to the house and knocking on the door.

She knocked on the door and smiled as she heard Nellwyn's voice from inside and then that of her mother chastising her. There were footsteps and then the door opened to reveal Farrah.

"Greetings, Lady Aerlaer." She said warmly. "Do come…"

"Aerlaer is here! A voice squealed from behind her and within a moment an enthusiastic Nellwyn was dragging her through the door.

Aerlaer shook her head, amused as the young girl bounced around her excitedly. "The girls have been hoping they would see you once they learned you had arrived back in Edoras." Farrah chuckled as she rested a calming hand on her youngest daughter's shoulder, trying to keep her still.

"Hello Aerlaer." Fayre said quietly as she walked into the room. "How nice of you to visit us." She smiled shyly.

"Hello Fayre, of course I would visit you all besides I have something I need to thank you for." She unclasped her cloak and took it off, revealing the dress she wore.

"The dress!" Nellwyn gasped in awe. "It's perfect! Even better than we imagined!"

"I hear you two were head designers for this beautiful dress." Aerlaer said to them both. "You should be very proud of yourselves." She was rewarded with two beaming little faces.

"We wanted to make you a dress which showed that you are not just pretty but strong too." Fayre explained quietly.

"Yes! A dress for a warrior princess!" Nellwyn chipped in excitedly.

"Fayre helped with the sewing too, she has been learning off my mother." Farrah explained, smiling proudly down at her daughters.

"We made a dress for Éowyn too, different to yours, it is white and gold and, it has sleeves." Fayre giggled.

"Well my young friends, you are very talented in your designing and I look forward to seeing Éowyn this eve. Fayre your sewing is very good, I would never have guessed someone so young could sew so neatly." Fayre blushed.

"Thank you Aerlaer, I hope to be a dressmaker one day." She replied dreamily.

"I think you already are." Aerlaer grinned and bent down to give each girl a hug. "I would love to stay longer, but Éomer is waiting for me." She explained and the girls nodded. "I will come and visit again when I can." She smiled at them all as she put her cloak back on and then went to open the door and let herself out.

"Thank you Aerlaer, we would love that." Farrah answered. "Enjoy your evening."

Aerlaer nodded and stepped outside. "Aerlaer wait!" Whispered Nellwyn urgently and she turned back to the young girl, who walked up to Aerlaer and beckoned she kneel to her level. Aerlaer complied. "Who was the man you rode back into Edoras with?" she asked curiously.

"That was my dear friend, Taurorn." She replied to the five-year-old.

"Oh, is he your husband?" Nellwyn asked hesitantly.

"Goodness no!" Aerlaer laughed, thoroughly amused by the young girl's question. "No, Taurorn is like a brother to me." She grinned and was bemused to see a look of pure relief wash over Nellwyn's face.

"Oh, that is alright then." Nellwyn sighed.

"Would it have been a bad thing if he was?" Aerlaer asked, curious as to why the young girl was so pleased her assumption had been incorrect.

"Well sort of, I think it would have made one of my friends sad." She replied and her words intrigued Aerlaer more but she did not get to ask which one of Nellwyn's friends she spoke of for at that moment, Farrah called out to her.

"Uh oh! I better go! Bye Aerlaer!" She said and scampered back into her house. Shaking her head over the strange conversation, she walked back up towards the square to where Éomer was seated on a stone bench waiting for her.

"How may I be of assistance? She asked upon reaching the man and he observed her a moment, clasping his hands together.

"Do Elves drink?" He finally asked, watching her uncertainly. Aerlaer laughed at the honest confusion on Éomer's face as he waited for her answer.

"They do." She grinned at him.

"Oh, good I was hoping they did." He chuckled. "What do you usually drink in your homelands? I understand we are now hosting three separate kin of Elves."

"Two and a half separate kin." She laughed. "Elladen and Elrohir are my cousins, remember. All Elves drink wine, but I dare say you will need a large quantity of your own wine before any of us would feel its effects."

"Truly? Well that is unfortunate." He replied a little crestfallen. "The men were curious as to what a drunken Elf was like." He snickered.

"Indeed, and which one of us exactly did they plan on intoxicating?" She enquired with a half smirk.

"Legolas." He said and she smirked fully at the gleam in his eye. "We do have stronger drinks of ales and ciders and such I wonder if they would be to the taste of Elves."

"There is only one way to find out, where is the cellar?" She grinned mischievously at the man and he grinned back and together they walked back to the King's halls, to the cellar, which lay down past the kitchens.

"Why exactly have you decided on Legolas?" Aerlaer asked as Éomer selected a chalice from a cabinet and walked up to a barrel and turned the tap, pouring a small amount of a sparkling golden liquid into it.

"The men and I have decided he is rather quiet and want to see if a little drink will get him more talkative." Éomer laughed as he handed her the chalice and she took a hesitant sip.

"Apples?" she asked as she took another sip.

"Apple Cider." Do you like it?"

"Mm yes, it's lovely, I do like apples." She laughed.

"It's stronger than our wine, one of our stronger brews actually."

"Legolas would like this you know." She mused. "But I cannot see him agreeing to let you all get him intoxicated." She laughed and it might take a lot of chalices before you came close."

"What about a drinking game?" Éomer asked. Noticing Aerlaer's questioning expression he explained. "A game where two men compete to drink each other into oblivion. A case of last man standing wins."

Aerlaer thought about this idea and slowly another smirk formed on her lips. "Legolas cannot resist a challenge, and if you challenge him to this game there is no way he will decline, he is too proud."

"I do believe this evening we will be in for much amusement then." Éomer said, a mischievous glimmer in his dark eyes as they left the cellar.

…

"Legolas! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Gimli puffed as he ran up to the Elf and took in the dour expression on his face as he paced back and forth between the pillars. "Come Legolas, stop walking around like it's a funeral." He said sternly to the Elf who turned and glared at him before resuming his pacing.

 _Poor lad, he is a mess._ Gimli thought sadly. _There must be a way to cheer him up or take his mind off Aerlaer._ Suddenly he felt his arm being grabbed and was dragged around a pillar.

"Shh!" Legolas hissed at him. Musical laughter met his ears and he peered around the pillar to see Aerlaer and Éomer walking together, heads bent closely together in a quiet but animated conversation. The Rohirrim man and she Elf walked into the halls, not noticing either of them. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone.

"Legolas what was that? You cannot simply avoid her." Gimli said to the Elf in exasperation.

"And why not? It's working so far." He said with a pointed look at the dwarf.

"Is it really?" Gimli said a little bemused. "You've been pacing like a caged animal."

"It's working enough." Legolas conceded.

"You can't avoid her forever, it's just something you are going to have to accept, as hard as that is, laddie." He said gently to the Elf, feeling bad for him.

"I know." Legolas said and let out a held in sigh. "Forgive me Gimli, I will make more of an effort to be cheerier this evening." He said and plastered on a smile which Gimli knew to be fake, but at least he was trying.

"That's the spirit, lad." He said, patting the Elf on the shoulder. "Now try not to pace a hole in the stonework, I go to find Aragorn, unless you want to come too?"

"Manwë no, I do not need a lecture from him. It will be sterner than yours." Legolas said in a rush and nodding Gimli turned to leave. "Gimli?" He turned his head back to the Elf. "Thank you." Gimli smiled, feeling touched by his gratitude and resumed on his way to find Aragorn, where he was most likely in the orchard with his people.

"Ah, Gimli, right?" He stopped and looked up and was surprised to see the young ranger, Taurorn, approaching him.

"Yes, that is me." He replied, feeling a little guarded towards the young man due to Legolas's predicament.

"Have you seen my rascal sister?" He asked and Gimli looked at him blankly.

"I'm sorry lad, I do not know your people and do not know who your sister is." He replied apologetically. _I don't recall seeing any female Rangers?_

"I mean Aerlaer." The young Ranger grinned. "I need to give her something and speak with her." He explained.

"Your… sister?" Gimli spluttered in amazement.

"Well yes, not by blood though, more as an endearment." He replied looking oddly at Gimli, as if he should already have known that.

"Ah yes, I saw her but a few moments ago heading into the halls accompanied by Éomer." He replied, still stunned at the Ranger's revelation.

"Thanks." He said and dashed off along the path Gimli had just come. He turned to watch the young Ranger disappearing into the hall and shook his head. _His sister? Oh, poor Legolas, he has been moping about for naught!_ Laughter burst from him unbidden as he resumed his walk towards the orchards.

...

"Taurorn!" He paused mid stride and turned to where Elrohir beckoned to him from a corner of the King's great hall. He walked over to the dark-haired Elf, realising Elladen was with him too.

"What is it?" He asked and was met with two grins.

"Come walk with us, young Taurorn, we have something we want to discuss with you." Elrohir said and without waiting they stood up and walked from the hall and into another hall which was not so bustling with servants.

"Whatever are you both grinning about?" Taurorn asked curiously.

"We have a hunch." Elladen chuckled.

"A very interesting hunch." Elrohir added mysteriously which only intrigued Taurorn more.

"About what?"

"About a certain, Mirkwood Prince." Elladen snickered.

"Oh? What about him?"

"How is, Aerlaer?" Elrohir asked instead.

"Well enough, where are you going with this?" Taurorn demanded, suddenly unsure of the twins.

"Should we tell him?" Elladen asked his brother, purposely teasing.

"Just tell me." Taurorn growled out to which both Elves laughed and then made a show of glancing around to make sure no one was within earshot. He held back rolling his eyes at their theatrics.

"We think, Legolas, might have feelings for, Aerlaer." Elladen said quietly, an impish grin on his face.

"And how exactly have you come to this possible conclusion?" Taurorn asked back quietly, also looking around to make sure no one was nearby.

"Oh, just a few careless hints on his part in conversation." Elrohir smirked deviously.

"But we are not for sure certain and we have not seen him once since we arrived here." Elladen said.

"But we wish to find out if he does." Elrohir conceded. "Do you think Aerlaer might have feelings for him?" He then asked with eyes bright with excitement. _I gave Aerlaer my word, I'm not breaking that but I do hate having to lie._ Taurorn internally battled to do the right thing, if he gave away Aerlaer's secret, she'd hunt him down and use him for target practice.

"I couldn't say." Not a lie, he was sworn to secrecy. "She spent most of the ride back to Edoras, asleep and we didn't speak much." He said to the two Elves and watched as Elrohir chewed his bottom lip in thought.

"We must find out at least first if what we suspect of Legolas is true." Elrohir decided. "This evening we will come up with something to get the truth out of him."

"Legolas would not openly admit something like that to the two of you. He is not an idiot, he would know if he did, he would be subjected to teasing for the next century." Taurorn laughed. _The twins are mad._ "Besides he wouldn't openly admit to you that he cares for your little cousin, he knows the story of the horrors you put Aragorn through when he admitted he loved Arwen."

"What horrors? We do not impose horrors on others?" Elrohir said, eyes wide in mock hurt and Taurorn shook his head, amused.

"Oh, but we won't need Legolas to tell us anything." Elladen said as a wide grin spread slowly across his face. "His actions are going to give him away, they will speak in volumes." His eyes glowed with mischief.

"How conspiring of you both." Taurorn complimented them as a roguish grin formed on his own face. "I think this could be a very interesting evening."

…

Aerlaer had retreated to her chamber once she had finished talking with Éomer, for she could not find Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli or even the Hobbits anywhere. She had even checked the kitchens, wondering if Pippin was there. Gandalf was busy with the King and even Éowyn was elsewhere. It was rather boring so she had found a maid to direct her to where she might find a study or even a library.

To her delight, the King had a library and she had found a book on Rohirrim to Western translations and had taken it back with her to read in her chambers. She was still sprawled across her bed, reading and trying to understand how to pronounce the words written before her, when there was a knock at her door. Relieved for some company, finally, she sprang from the bed to open the door.

"Wow Aerlaer you look incredible." Taurorn grinned at her and she stepped aside to let him in. "That dress is going to knock the feathers off Legolas's quiver!"

"Taurorn!" He merely smirked.

"It is beautiful, who made it? Or is it one from Imladris or Lorien?"

"Thanks, and no, it was made here in Rohan. The King's head maid actually made it for me." She ran a hand over the material.

"Well it suits you, ethereal but strong." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a fabric pouch. "I'm not really sure what to say, Aragorn said I should be the one to give you these though." He appeared to be nervous as he handed her the pouch.

She took it wordlessly, feeling those nerves suddenly rub off on her, and walked over to sit down on the edge of her bed and he sat down next to her. Carefully she opened the drawstring on the pouch and pulled out the first item and gasped.

"My tiara." She said wondrously as she looked at the band wrought like a twisted vine of rose, white, and normal gold; where tiny, delicate leaves sprung like the colour of the golden leaves of Lothlórien with blossoms of rose gold, which had centres of a creamy pearl each. She placed it by her side and put her hand into the pouch again, and this time withdrew a small nearly perfectly round pendant on a pale, white-gold chain.

"The Seastone." She exclaimed as she held the smooth, grey-blue coloured pebble which Silaear himself had picked up off the beach at Anfalas, and carved a tree on one side and three hoof prints on the other. The Seastone had been passed down to each King of the Edhelroch. She looked at Taurorn, her eyes feeling bright with the tears which threatened to fall. "How did you get these?"

"I was in Rivendell too when Legolas arrived with you unconscious. Elrond feared the worst and sent a group of elves to your father's lands. I felt useless, I could not help you and Elrond assured me you would be fine so I accompanied the Elves." He said quietly.

"What did you find?" She asked, her voice shaking a little. He looked at her and there was sorrow in his eyes but also apology.

"Aerlaer, I will never tell you what we found for I would not burden you with such knowledge. We gave your family and people the burials they deserved. They rest under the small copse of trees by the knoll."

Aerlaer knew of where he spoke, it was where the herd would spend warm summer days dozing lazily in the shade, usually while the colts, including herself would go off exploring or for wild gallops. "Thank you." She said and turned and embraced the Ranger. "I'm glad I've still got you." She murmured, leaning into the warm, familiar embrace he returned.

"Always." He said gently. "Now we are both parentless and have lost our twin, but we've still got each other."

"I think we should adopt each other." Aerlaer decided. "Brother?" She pulled away from him to look once more at his face.

"I'd like that, little sister." He laughed, his eyes glinting wickedly.

"I'm older than you."

"Yes, but who could tell and I'm bigger than you." Aerlaer laughed at him and walked towards the mirror, lifting and lowering the pale gold chain she still held, over her head, letting the stone settle against her chest. Taurorn picked up the tiara, and moving to stand just behind her, carefully placed it upon her head. Aerlaer silently gazed at her reflection.

"This was meant to be worn next by my brother, not me. It is meant to be worn by a king" She finally murmured.

"I do not think he would begrudge you, he would be happy you live and someday, there will be a King by your side who will wear it." Taurorn replied. "You do not have to wear it yet, if at all, but it is yours now." Aerlaer nodded and removed her tiara, placing it on the dresser and then sighing, removed the Seastone.

"Not yet." she said quietly as she placed it with her tiara and turned to smile at the Ranger.

"I think we had best head down to the celebrations now" Taurorn said and was surprised to see Aerlaer's face light up in a grin.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked mischievously.

"Oh no, what plan have you schemed?" He asked in mock horror and she grinned.

"Not me, Éomer, and some of the riders. Although, I may have had some part in the scheming." She replied impishly.

"Well, what are they planning?" He asked with a grin.

"They are planning to get Legolas intoxicated." She laughed and he shook his head and smirked as they left her chambers. _Between the twins and the Rohirrim, what could possibly go wrong?_


	38. An Irresistible Challenge

**~Irresistible Challenge~**

* * *

Taurorn walked beside Aerlaer as they descended the open stair down into the smaller hall, which connected to the King's hall where he could already hear the cheerful voices of many people. Below them waiting was Aragon, the twins and Legolas. Without being too obvious he studied the woodland Elf, but he need not have worried for the Elf was gazing up at Aerlaer with a look of appreciative wonder upon his face. He was surprised when the Elf's eyes suddenly flickered to him and then his face suddenly became a blank canvas.

"Cousin, you look delightful!" Elrohir exclaimed, darting Taurorn a knowing look as he added casually; "Doesn't she look delightful, Legolas?" Taurorn noted the blonde Elf tensed ever so slightly.

"Yes." He replied almost begrudgingly and from the corner of his eye, Taurorn saw Aerlaer's barely noticeable, brief frown which she quickly covered with a dazzling smile. _Yes? All he can say is yes?_

"Legolas, I was looking for you earlier, I've not seen you once since we arrived back in Edoras. In fact, I haven't seen any of you except Taurorn, and Éomer. Surely you haven't all been sleeping this whole time?" She added playfully.

"Not all of us slept most of the ride back." Legolas replied, his tone flat. "And we were around, perhaps you weren't looking hard enough." He gave an indifferent shrug and then smirked, but Taurorn somehow felt that the smirk was an afterthought. He noticed Aragorn glance sceptically at the Elf. _Something's amiss._ There was the sound of chatter from above them and footsteps and he and Aerlaer turned to see the two Hobbits and Gimli, walking down the stair.

"La, you look as if you wear starlight itself." Gimli rumbled warmly.

"Thank you, Gimli." She replied kindly but with a hint of embarrassment as he went to stand next to Legolas.

"You do look lovely, Aerlaer." Merry said and Pippin nodded in agreement.

"Okay, enough with the flattery, compliment my dress makers not I." Aerlaer chuckled and her cheeks went an ever so light shade of pink. _And there it is; that shy, modest elleth who doesn't see quite what the rest of us see. I bet she deflects it to the one thing she isn't modest about._ Taurorn inwardly smiled.

"Besides, my fighting skills are much more impressive." She grinned. _Knew it._ He chuckled to himself.

"Exactly." Legolas quickly agreed, and Taurorn only just stopped himself from gaping at the Elf's thoughtless comment. "Let's go, I need a drink." He muttered and turning swiftly on his heel, walked towards the noisy hall.

Taurorn glanced at Aerlaer, but if the comment had upset her, she did not show it. In fact, she was smirking. _Of course, the plot to get Legolas drunk._ He glanced at the twins who had been trying to catch his eye, they looked crestfallen by the woodland Elf's words and he shrugged minutely at them as he walked beside them, following the blonde Elf into the hall.

...

Legolas had shocked himself by thoughtlessly agreeing with Aerlaer. _You idiot._ He didn't think that at all but he could hardly tell her what he really thought when she was with another. How could he tell her she looked like she was clothed in starlight, just as Gimli had said, and her skin was like the pale golden glow of the moon, her eyes like sapphires and her hair like cascading autumn leaves and her smile… Her smile could light up darkness itself. It seemed his days' worth of avoidance had been in vain, he could not get her out of his head. _Why does Rodwen dress her so attractively_? He grumbled with annoyance.

"Legolas, my friend, you look like you need a drink." He looked up startled from his thoughts to see Éomer. The man handed him a full tankard.

"I do, but what is this?" He asked as he cautiously peered at the sparkling liquid.

"Apple Cider." Éomer said and Legolas took a tentative sip. _Does Éomer sound smug? No, it must have been my imagination. This is nice, really nice._

"It's a nice change from Elven wine. Thank you." Legolas replied politely and went to take another sip.

"Wait, we better hear Théoden's speech first." Éomer chuckled quietly and Legolas lowered his drink and looked up to where the King stood with Éowyn beside him.

"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country and we celebrate those who fought hard and are still with us. Hail the victorious dead and hail the living!" Théoden raised his chalice high in the air.

"Hail!" Cheered the people around him and Legolas raised his tankard too as they did, before taking a deep drink.

"So, what do you do at such celebrations?" Legolas asked Éomer, glad for the man's distraction from a certain other Elf.

"We drink with friends!" He said and raised his own pint mug and took a swig. "And we play games." He added mysteriously.

"What kind of games?" Legolas asked, intrigued.

"Drinking games, care to join us?"

"I am not sure." He replied hesitantly. _Drinking games are pointless with the race of men. There is no challenge, I always win because they are light weights._

"Ha, scared you'll lose, Legolas?" Gimli chuckled as he came to stand by his side and he shot a scathing glare down at the Dwarf.

"No! Of course not." He replied a little annoyed. He turned back to Éomer. "What exactly do these drinking games entail? I think I should like to best a certain Dwarf." He smirked and Éomer grinned.

...

"Éowyn, you look lovely." Aerlaer said as she greeted her friend. Her full sleeved dress was white with a swirling pattern of gold.

"As do you, that dress is splendid." Éowyn replied admirably.

"I think we have the same designers and dress makers to thank." Aerlaer chuckled.

"Indeed, we do." Éowyn smiled, and then turned to look over Aerlaer's shoulder. "I have not met your companions yet; will you introduce me?" She asked a little shyly.

"Of course." Aerlaer turned and stepped to the side. "On the left are the sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, my mischievous cousins. Elladen on the right and Elrohir on the left. These two kind hearted rascals are Merry and Pippin, from the Shire and this tall, dark and mysteriously good-looking Ranger is my brother, Taurorn." She smirked up at the Ranger

"It's lovely to meet you all." Éowyn said, looking curiously between Aerlaer and Taurorn. "Forgive me for asking but how can you be siblings?"

"It is a rather long story but we've adopted one another." Taurorn replied, smirking back at her as Elrohir and Elladen chuckled.

"Perhaps one day when there is time for such things you can both tell me." Éowyn replied. Aerlaer nodded, before a certain blonde Elf caught her attention and she grinned.

"Oh look! Legolas and Gimli are playing a drinking game!" Aerlaer said excitedly as she also spied the Dwarf a few tables away. "Let's watch, although it's obvious who will win!"

"Who?" Éowyn asked confused.

"Legolas by a barrel easily." Taurorn chortled. "It's never wise to challenge an Elf to a drinking game, especially that particular Elf."

"Oh, don't you worry Taurorn, we'll get him intoxicated, my schemes never fail." Aerlaer laughed deviously as she dashed off to watch the action, the twins close on her heels.

"Whatever does she mean?" Aerlaer heard Éowyn ask Taurorn as they followed at a more appropriate pace, behind her and the twins.

"Another thing you need to know about Elves, if you are going to be friends with them, they are cunning and mischievous when they wish to be and it just so happens, the four most mischievous Elves of Middle Earth are all together in this very hall." Hearing this too, Aerlaer threw a smirk back over her shoulder at the Ranger.

"Should we be worried?" Éowyn murmured sounding disconcerted, much to her amusement.

Taurorn laughed. "Don't worry, no one's died yet over their antics, well unless they were an Orc or Warg… although, this is the first time all four of them have been together in one place so, maybe we should be worried. The terrible twins, an imp of an Elfhorse and, as my second-in-command Halbarad likes to call him, that woodland sprite, all together, what could go wrong?"

...

Legolas downed his ninth pint and still he felt nothing. This was going to be easy. Meanwhile Gimli was clearly feeling the effects of the ale.

"Here, here. It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women." Gimli chuckled and Legolas nearly choked on his ninth pint as he downed it. _What a horrifying thought!_

He paused a moment to take stock of how he felt. "I feel something." He examined his hands, keeping his face passive. "A slight tingling in my fingers." He mused curiously as he looked up at Éomer who was looking at him incredulously. Legolas smirked. "I think it's affecting me." Éomer and Aragorn nearly choked on their own drinks in mirth.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!" Gimli declared and slammed his emptied, ninth tankard onto the bench and then, to Legolas's delight, toppled off his bench and onto the ground with a heavy thump.

"Game over." He smirked smugly at the snoring, passed out Dwarf as the men around them both cheered and groaned as they handed over money.

...

While they had all been watching Legolas and Gimli's game, Elladen and Elrohir had deliberately gotten into an argument over which Elf was a better fighter; Aerlaer or Legolas.

"Come Taurorn, you've seen them both fight on separate occasions, which one of them is better? Its Aerlaer isn't it? Elladen pressed the young Ranger, who had figured out quickly their intentions, although he'd tld them both they were playing fire. Elrohir just so happened to enjoy fire. Besides, he had a point to prove.

To his delight, his young cousin had heard their staged bickering, and turned towards their conversation. He shot a gaze at Taurorn, knowing the Ranger would find the right words to flare her competitive temper.

"Well its close I think but I don't know… Legolas is an incredibly skilled fighter with knives." Taurorn slowly admitted and Aerlaer shot him an indignant look.

"Are you saying he is better than me then?"

"Ha! I knew it, Legolas is the better fighter!" Elrohir chortled triumphantly, winding her up further, and Aerlaer glared at him causing him to laugh all the more. _This is going splendidly!_ Elrohir thought gleefully.

"What in Arda, are you four yelling about?" Aragorn asked as he came up to them and Elrohir quickly composed himself and answered his friend.

"We are having a debate as to whether Legolas is a better fighter than Aerlaer or not."

"With knives." Elladen added, also resuming pretence of sensibility.

"Does it matter?" Aragorn said shaking his head in amusement.

"Yes!" Aerlaer said in an irritated tone. "Taurorn and Elrohir doubt my skills." She seethed and Elrohir shot her a smirk. Now they just needed Legolas.

"I never said that. I said he was really good with knives." Taurorn replied teasingly and received a dark look from the elleth.

"What's going on?" The blonde horseman, Éomer asked, also joining in followed by a hesitant Legolas who appeared mildly curious.

"The brothers here are discussing who fights better, Legolas or Aerlaer." Aragorn explained slightly exasperated. _Oh, dear Estel, the fun has not begun yet!_

"Indeed?" Éomer said with raised brows. "Well then, who is it?"

"Me, of course." Legolas said smugly beside him and Elrohir grinned excitedly, everything falling into place as he and Elladen had planned.

"Ha, do not be so quick to draw that conclusion." Aerlaer retorted regally, sending the woodland Elf a piercing look to which he returned. Elrohir could barely stop grinning, as was Elladan and Taurorn. Aragorn, on the other hand, looked perplexed, turning to the young woman, Éowyn, who seemed confused by what was happening.

"Elves." He said, as if that explained all, to which she smiled and laughed.

"Why don't you just settle it and fight each other? Like when Aerlaer fought Boromir back in Rivendell." Merry cried out and they all turned to him. "Well it would make more sense than arguing about it." The Hobbit shrugged and Elladen smirked at Elrohir. He knew there was no way his younger cousin would resist a play fight, especially with her blades. She'd beaten Elrohir plenty of times and he could see her seething that Legolas considered himself, her better.

"It wouldn't be a fair fight, I've had more to drink than Aerlaer has, and she has the advantage." Legolas said defensively and wordlessly Aerlaer downed her goblet of apple cider and Taurorn handed her another one which she began to drink. Elrohir smirked.

"Merry, Pippin, can you please retrieve both mine and Legolas's fighting knives from our chambers, while I drink until my fingers slightly tingle?" She looked up innocently at Legolas but there was a tell-tale smirk playing on her lips. "That was right, wasn't it?" Elrohir looked from one to the other as they each stared defiantly at one another, eyes blazing and he even noticed a couple strands of Aerlaer's hair sparking. _This spark of a challenge is going to turn into an all-out wild fire!_

"Yes tingling." Legolas replied stiffly. "So, this is happening? Don't want to back out while you still can?" He asked her in an imposing manner.

"I'm not one to back out." She replied regally, eyes flashing.

"Neither am I." He replied just as imperially.

"This will be brilliant." Elrohir whispered to his brother who nodded wickedly.

...

"Thank you Merry." Legolas said as he took his two fighting knives and twirled them in his hands. He was fairly confident he could best her. At least he hoped he could. He watched Aerlaer as she took her knives from Pippin and flipped and twirled one deftly in her hand while drinking her fifth tankard of cider

He found it amusing to see how daintily she held the pint-sized tankard as she drank from it. _Under all that fierceness she is still a princess._ He smirked inwardly and then tried not to scowl as he watched as she handed Taurorn the drained chalice, whispering something close to his ear, and shook her hands out.

"Tingling." She declared and flashed him a smirk. She was confident. He could hear it in her voice and by the way she held herself proudly. Well then, so was he.

"About time." He quipped lazily.

Word had spread swiftly throughout the hall that they were to fight and all of the Rohirrim present, including the King, had gathered on either side of the space Éomer had asked to be cleared for them in the centre of the hall. He and Aerlaer walked into the space and stood in the middle, twelve feet apart, facing one other. He could feel his heart thudding in his chest as he gazed at her and under her cool, calculating gaze, he felt exposed. They had not even begun and already her eyes were slaying him. _Can I win this?_ _Damn my pride, why didn't I just decline!_

"You both know the Rivendell rules of fighting, but I will humour our audience." Elladen announced and he felt his heart quicken in anticipation. "This is a knife and combat fight but, no seriously harming one another and no drawing blood." He said and then smirked. "Oh, and as father always likes to add, no slashing one another's clothes off, there's a time and place." He quipped cheekily and amongst the laughter from the spectators, Legolas heard the disappointed groans from a few of the younger riders and guards. Legolas glared scathingly at Elladen and noticed Aerlaer also had shot her cousin a steely look.

"What does the champion get?" Elrohir called out to Elladen, who furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"The champion shall receive a kiss bestowed by the loser upon their cheek." Elladen said slowly a smile playing on his lips. Legolas paled at the idea and narrowed his eyes at Elladen, but the Elf merely smirked at him. _What in Arda is he playing at?_ He glanced at Aerlaer, who was also looking at Elladen, surprised, worriedly chewing her bottom lip.

"Yes, that is a brilliant idea dear brother!" Elrohir said. "It would only be fair that only after trying to mock kill one another, both companions, as they say in the west, kiss and make up." He explained and to Legolas's annoyance, the idea was met by agreement from the half drunken crowd. _I am going to kill those twins. I was trying to avoid Aerlaer and now this?_

"Is that acceptable?" Elladen asked both he and Aerlaer, his eyes challenging. If he didn't accept he knew it would leave him open to the onslaught of the twins questioning. _I cannot get out of this one._ He realised frantically. Elladen was watching him, still smirking as if daring him to refuse so he let his face become apathetic.

"If Taurorn finds it acceptable, then I see no problem." He replied indifferently and looked towards the young Ranger, at the front of the crowd.

"Go for it." Taurorn grinned, with a non-fussed shrug of his shoulders which Legolas found odd.

"Aerlaer?" Elladen asked.

"It is fine." She nodded curtly to him and Legolas could not discern any emotion on her face. _There is no way I can lose this now._ Legolas decided determinedly. _There is no way in Arda, I am going to allow myself to endure the torture of kissing her and potentially giving away these accursed feeling, even if it is just upon her cheek._ He turned to face her in a fighter stance. _I will not lose._

…

The entire hall was hushed, waiting. Aerlaer allowed her body and mind to shift into hunt mode and her focus was solely on the tall Elf before her. He began to circle and she circled him too, her senses hyper alert to any movement he might make. His action was graceful yet thought out and she couldn't help but admire him. Now she had the time to study him she noticed just how well the light, silvery tunic he wore fitted him, hinting at the muscle which lay beneath it.

"You cannot circle me all evening, Aerlaer." He said in a bored tone and she snapped her eyes back to his. _Stupid Elf, concentrate._ She smiled sweetly at him.

"I like to play with my prey." She said lightly. "Find its weakness." She was surprised to see his eyes darken and she felt her heart quicken at the predatory look in them.

"Sorry Princess, I have no weaknesses, so to speak." Legolas replied in a menacing voice as he swiftly stepped towards her, blades spinning. She easily deflected his attack and spun behind him to attack back, but he spun too and caught her blades in his. For a moment, they were locked by their knives in a battle of strength.

Aerlaer had to begrudgingly admit to herself, he would always be the stronger Elf but she had fleetness on her side she was sure he could not rival. As his blades forced her arms down, she ducked sideway and rolled out of the way, before spinning and leaping to her feet just in time to deflect another blow from him. _He is quicker than I thought, I am glad I am not an Orc._

She dropped to the ground and spun her legs out trying to trip him and he leapt back not expecting her manoeuvre. Quickly she leapt up and flew at him with her blades blurring. He was caught slightly off guard and stepped back as he deflected each of her attacks. She realised too late she had backed him towards a table and he leapt back onto it before leaping over her and grabbing her arms. She was just quick enough to hook her right leg around behind his left, knowing it would be the weaker of the two, and pulled his balance from him, causing him to let her go.

She spun on him and he leapt back and again began to circle her warily. _I've rattled him._ She smirked.

…

She was force of nature, dangerous, wild and beautiful. He circled her trying to plan his next move. She had countered everything he had so far thrown at her and her own attacks had been swift and fierce. He had to try and get her off her feet, her advantage lay in her swiftness and while he too was swift, she had an edge on him and she knew it. Damn her.

He leapt forward, knowing she would raise her blades to deflect him and at the last second, he turned and spun so he was behind her and this time he grabbed her wrists. _Yes, I've got her!_ Before he had time to register, he felt himself being thrown forward as she pulled down on his arms and ducking, flipped him onto his back. The air was slightly knocked from his lungs and he barely managed to get his blades up to deflect her onslaught.

 _I've met my match._ He thought and realising the double meaning in his own words, felt the ache which had remained in his heart , flare, and angered with himself for how he felt and with her for being too proud and challenging him to this fight, he leapt up with renewed determination. _She may have started this but I will finish it._

He advanced on her and she grinned impishly at him. "Decided to finally wake up have you, Legolas?" She taunted him as he slowly pushed her towards the pillars, hoping to corner her.

"I like to observe my prey, see how much of a fight it will put up before I take it down." He replied nonchalantly and her eyes glimmered with that hint of wildness which had not quite left them since Helms Deep as she deftly fought off each parry he made with his blades.

…

Just before she hit the pillar behind her, Aerlaer threw her arm out and leaping sideways, swung around it, intent on rounding on Legolas and knocking him to the ground. He moved just before she made contact and as she landed back on the ground, once again advanced on her with knives spinning. She leapt and spun, her blades extended out and he stepped back.

Landing she brought her next attack swiftly to him and he ducked and blocked each of her movements. _He is more skilled even than, Aerthor, was._ By now, she would have bested her brother but still she fought Legolas, unsure how to overpower him. She could not simply exhaust him. He only just gave her enough time to try and plan her next move. _He is truly incredible and formidable, I have never fought like this before; been so equally matched, but I'm still going to beat him._

She smirked and made to dash to his side, trying to catch him unguarded and he turned with her, blades cutting through the air. There was the nearly musical sound of one of his blades cutting through hair and a collective gasp sounded through the hall as a small lock off the end of Aerlaer's hair fell to the floor.

…

"Oh no! Not the hair." Taurorn groaned, suddenly feeling immensely sorry for Legolas. If there was one thing Aerlaer was proud of above all else and, the one thing she was truly vain about, it was her glorious hair.

"He's done it now." Elladen snickered beside him.

"He's a dead Elf." Added Elrohir.

"Aerlaer, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Legolas stuttered, surprised as he stepped hastily away from the elleth, who had at first glanced at the lock of hair now on the ground as if someone had murdered her lifemate, and then glared at him, twirling her blades threateningly.

"I didn't mean it." Legolas said again and Elrohir chuckled.

"Listen! Even he knows he is a dead Elf!"

"Will she really hurt him?" Éowyn asked worriedly.

"Unlikely said Aragorn; I think she is using it to her advantage."

"Bluffing." Éomer realised and grinned. "Well played."

…

It was only a few strands of hair really, she would not even notice it missing but it had just given her an advantage. Legolas looked horrified by what he had done. She confidently sauntered up to him, blades twirling and he stepped back, his eyes wary.

"Shall I deliver your hair the same fate?" She mused as she advanced and swiped a blade towards him as if to get his hair. He blocked it, taking another step back. _I truly do have the upper hand now._

"Or maybe, I should have your head for such a misdeed." She said and thrust both knives towards his neck which he met with his own and once again their blades were locked. For a moment neither of them moved and Aerlaer held the other Elf's eyes in her gaze.

"It is only a few strands, I won't even miss them." she whispered to him and let a smirk quirk the corners of her lips.

"You imp." He growled at her and Aerlaer felt a thrill of excitement as his eyes grew even darker.

"I did warn you I like to play with my prey." She replied and he grinned at her wolfishly.

"And I did warn you I like to observe my prey, see how much of a fight she will put up..." He swiftly stepped closer to her, and put pressure on her blades. She stepped back and suddenly her other leg had been swept out from under her and she felt herself falling back. "…before I take her down."

…

Legolas swiftly dropped down over Aerlaer, as she hit the ground and grabbed her right arm and pinned her by the wrist to the floor. He could feel the swift beat of her pulse through the knife he now held against her bare throat. Her eyes were of the darkest, wildest blue as he gazed into them triumphantly.

 _I have beaten her._ He realised, suddenly shocked his manoeuvre had worked. He was vaguely aware the hall was deathly silent but for the sound of his fast and shallow breathing. She too breathed quickly, her lips slightly parted and she had that strange warm but wild look in her eyes as she gazed up at him, strands of her hair glowing softly upon the stone floor. _Why is her hair sparking?_ He stared wonderingly at her.

He was so close to her, all he had to do was lean down a little and he could brush his lips against hers. Those lips slowly curved up into a smile and he became aware of a firm pressure against his chest which was not his pounding heart trying to break through his ribs.

"I'm still playing, Legolas." She said simply to him and before he could register what was happening, she had flexed her pinned wrist up and swiftly ripped it from his grip, swinging her hand to his side and using her momentum to roll him off her. Then she was half straddling him, her knee pinning him down at his torso and then swiftly, leaning over him, she pinned his arms above his head with one of her own and her other hand she held her blade poised over his heart which beat frantically, as his mind scrambled to comprehend the turn in events and her proximity.

…

"You owe me ten gold coins." Elrohir grinned gleefully to his brother.

"But we don't know if they've finished yet." Éomer chuckled.

"Oh, we weren't betting on who would win." Elladen snickered and received a dark look form Aragorn.

"You set this up." He hissed.

"We don't know what you are talking about." Elrohir said innocently, secretly delighting in the obvious revelation before them. Legolas was one of the best fighters he knew, never letting a distraction be his downfall, and yet with Aerlaer, he had crumbled, completely at her mercy.

"What are they doing?" Éowyn asked him.

"Who can say? Perhaps they are commenting on the weather? Maybe they are whispering sweet nothings into one another's ears." He replied, grinning wickedly.

"Probably plotting to murder the two of you." Taurorn chuckled to his left.

"If I don't murder them first." Aragorn muttered darkly, to which Elrohir shot him an innocent look.

"Why, Aragorn, why ever would you do such a thing?" The Ranger simply shook his head in exasperation and Elrohir smirked once more.

…

 _Oh Manwë, I am done for!_ Aerlaer's hair fell across Legolas, as she leaned towards him and, for one fleeting, hopeful moment he thought she was going to kiss him. Instead she whispered into his ear and he shuddered as her soft breath tickled his skin.

"Pride is your weakness, but it is also your strength just as it is my weakness and strength." She pulled back and searched his eyes and he gazed hopelessly into hers, heart racing frantically. He felt her grasp release from his wrist and then her arm slid off his arms. She sat up, and removing her knee from his chest, stood and offered him her hand. He became aware of voices cheering loudly around the hall and people clapping and the clear notes of an Elf whistle, followed by a Hobbits. He took her hand and got slowly to his feet, feeling shaken to his very core.

"Well fought." He managed to say. "I have never had such a challenging opponent." He gave her a small smile as he tried to compose himself.

"Neither have I, you are truly a force to be reckoned with." She grinned at him as they went to walk from the space.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Legolas?" Elrohir called out to him. _Oh Manwë! That damn kiss!_ He shot Elrohir a look he hoped conveyed just how much he wanted to strangle him, and turned to Aerlaer nervously. _I can do this, just as long as I don't look at her lips._

"I believe, as I was the one who lost this fight, I owe you something." Trying not to think about it and deliberately not looking at her mouth, he gently grasped both her shoulders and leant in, feeling intoxicated by her scent of violets and the vanilla scent of her hair which had tortured his senses since they had begun their fight. Gently, he placed kiss upon her left cheek, pulling back as he began to register just how soft her skin was against his lips. He looked at her nervously. _Her tresses are glowing again. Glowing in triumph perhaps?_

"I don't think you lost, you very nearly beat me you know, and it was more luck that I overpowered you." He held his breath as she reached up, and brushed her lips lightly against his right cheek. "This is also my thank you." She murmured against his cheek and a small sigh escaped his lips, the feeling like that of a butterfly's light wings, wild and fleeting but warming like the sun. She withdrew and took a step back and turned to their hushed onlookers which Legolas had momentarily forgotten about, too enraptured by her.

"We both won and we both lost to each other, therefore we are equals." Aerlaer announced and the hall erupted unquestioningly into cheers again.

"But you beat me." He said, confused by her statement. She shrugged.

"Do you really think I would hurt your pride so or leave you to the mercy of my twin cousins, taunts for the next millennia? I could not put you through that, but be warned, if you ever harm another hair upon my head again you will want to have a very good hiding place because I will hunt you down and I will get you." She smirked before turning and then Taurorn was by her side grabbing her by the arm, whispering urgently to her and dragging her away. He watched feeling the painful ache creep back into his heart as he led her from the hall. Merry ran up to him.

"That was incredible! You were both incredible." He gushed in awe.

"Thanks." He distractedly replied.

"Here, I'll take your blades back to your chamber." He offered and Legolas gratefully handed them over.

"Thank you, Merry." He smiled to him and watched as he dashed away.

"Legolas! You look like you need a drink after that performance." Éomer said, laughing as he walked up to him, a pint in his hand.

"Is that the apple cider?" He asked, desperately hoping it was the stronger liquor.

"Yes, here drink up." Legolas took the tankard gratefully and drank down half of it before lowering it.

"Thank you. I needed that." He said to Éomer who just grinned at him.

"If you want, we can resume our drinking game? Haddon thinks he could out drink you now you've already had a few already."

"Does he now?" Legolas mused. "Maybe we should find out." He smirked _. I will drink their cellar dry if it dulls this pain in my heart._ He decided, following the Captain of the Mark through the rowdy celebrators.


	39. The Drunk Prince of Mirkwood

**~The Drunk Prince of Mirkwood~**

* * *

"Taurorn, what is the meaning of this? Where are we going?" Aerlaer asked as he dragged her outside.

"You need some air." He answered simply and still holding her hand, pulled her down to sit beside him, hidden against a pillar.

"Why are we hiding out here?" She demanded suspiciously glaring at him.

"I had to get you away from him, unless you want the entire hall to know your feelings." He said quietly and she looked at him confused. "Your hair, it started sparking."

"Oh." Aerlaer took a sharp breath in. "When?"

"A little, while you were fighting one another but then when he floored you, it started a little again then but it was when he kissed you."

"Oh Silaear!" She cursed and looked at him wildly. "Do you think he noticed?" Taurorn laughed.

"Of course he noticed but I don't think he figured out why, I think most people thought it was from the exhilaration of the fight."

"It was exhilarating." She breathed. "I have never been so challenged in knife and combat skills."

"Why did you kiss him back though, I am confused, who beat whom? Surely that was not a draw?" Taurorn asked curiously.

"It wasn't, I did best him, but only just, it was more luck I think."

"Then why did you say you drew even?"

"Because I didn't want to wound his pride and you know as well as I do what Elrohir and Elladen would have done with that knowledge." She chuckled.

"Do you even realise how kind you are?" He shook his head with a smile.

"I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt him." She replied as she drew her knees up to her chest, feeling suddenly awkward by her earlier actions.

"You really care for him, don't you?" He asked softly and nudged her with his elbow.

"Yes, unfortunately." She sighed. "To him, I think I am just his companion, who just so happens to be an Elf with brilliant fighting skills." She stood up and walked towards the edge of the stone platform and looked up at the bright moon and stars. Taurorn came to stand beside her.

"Gimli was right you are like starlight this eve, more so now you are surrounded by them." He commented.

"I'm glad you think so." She sighed again, thinking of how Legolas had agreed so quickly it was her fighting skills to be admired. "Come, we have lingered out here long enough, let's head back in." She said and together they returned to the hall.

…

"Aerlaer, I must say I haven't seen such a close fight like that in a very long time." Gandalf chuckled, eyes twinkling. "Your grandmother will be gladdened to hear you have inherited her exceptional knife wielding skills" he said mysteriously and Aerlaer made to ask which grandmother but he had turned back to the Hobbits. They were dancing an energetic jig upon a table whilst singing a light hearted song about their favourite tavern. Aerlaer laughed at their antics along with Taurorn and Aragorn, who had joined them.

"You can keep your fancy ales.

You can drink em by the flagon!

But the only brew for the brave and true…"

Pippin faltered and watched Gandalf uncertainly.

"Pippin!" Merry called to him and as if a spell had been broken, he re-joined Merry in song.

"…But the only brew for the brave and true, Comes from the Green Dragon!"

The men and women clapped and cheered as the Hobbits then sculled down their tankards of ale.

"I win!" Cried out Pippin, somewhat breathlessly, but Aerlaer sensed his heart was not in it for usually he was the cheerier one of the two. _Something rests heavily in his mind. I wonder what it could be?_

She felt a hand on her back and, pushing her worry for Pippin momentarily aside, she let Aragorn lead her and Gandalf away from the bustle.

"Any word of Frodo?" He asked the Wizard quietly, once they were in a private part of the great hall. Aerlaer looked up hopefully to Gandalf, but he only sighed.

"No, nothing at all." He answered despondently and Aragorn briefly looked disappointed.

"We have time. Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor." The Ranger said confidently.

"But do we know that?" Gandalf asked. "Does he truly move closer or have I truly sent him to a pointless doom."

"Mithrandir, nothing you do is for naught and the ring is still hidden, or Sauron would have made it known he possessed it again." Aerlaer replied, hoping to comfort her old friend.

"What does your heart tell you?" Aragorn asked gently.

"That Frodo is alive." Gandalf murmured after a moment, renewed hope forming in his wise old eyes. "Yes, yes he is alive." He smiled and Aragorn and Aerlaer returned the sentiment.

"And Sam is too." Aerlaer murmured and both the Wizard and Ranger nodded in agreement.

"Princess Aerlaer?" At such a strangely formal address, she turned, surprised to see it was Eowyn, looking mildly flustered. "Forgive me, but Prince Legolas requests your attendance at his table."

"Pardon?" Aerlaer all but spluttered incredulously at Éowyn, who shrugged helplessly.

"His words not mine." She explained and Aragorn snorted.

"So the young Prince of Mirkwood has decided to reclaim his title." Gandalf chuckled.

"So it would seem." Aragorn replied, bemused. "Aerlaer I'll accompany you, see what mischief he is up to." He turned to Taurorn. "Maybe you would like to keep the Lady Éowyn company while we attend to the, Prince." He suggested in mild sarcasm at the title. Nodding, Taurorn turned to make conversation with Éowyn.

"I saw what you did there." Aerlaer snickered as they walked towards the other end of the hall to the table the blonde Elf sat at with Elladen and Elrohir.

"Oh, Aerlaer you've come to save me!" Legolas cried out to her gleefully and her eyes took in the sight of the grinning Elf and then slid to Éomer, who was also sitting at the table who smirked at her deviously. Aragorn groaned.

"How many has he had?" The Ranger asked as he eyed the Elf who was grinning stupidly at Aerlaer.

"Twenty eight." Éomer answered, still smirking.

Twenty eight! He turned back to the blonde Elf, shaking his head.

"What's the problem Legolas?" Aerlaer asked him, trying not to laugh at him.

"Elladen, and Elrohir, are being most discourteous trying to get me to spill my deepest and darkest secrets to them." He said impertinently.

"That's the last thing we need." Aragorn muttered under his breath.

"And have you?" She asked and glared at her two cousins pointedly who had the decency to look guilty.

"Well no." He replied thoughtfully.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." She laughed.

"But I've revealed something terrible to them!" He cried out in exasperation, causing a couple nearby riders to chuckle, including Eomer who leaned against the table, a foot casually resting up on a chair seat. "To everyone! My father will have my head for what I have revealed!" He all but wailed and Aerlaer was surprised to hear real worry in his voice.

"It can't have been that bad." She said as she and Aragorn sat down across from him beside Éomer, who now sat too.

"It's really not. The man said quietly, shaking with laughter.

"Oh but it is!" Legolas insisted.

"What did you tell them?" Aragorn asked, amused, and Legolas gasped in horror.

"I cannot tell you! It is the great secret of the Greenwood!" He replied dramatically.

"What if you whisper it to me so no one else can hear? You have my word I will not tell another soul." Aerlaer promised softly and Legolas looked at her firstly undecided, and then leapt up and swiftly moved around to her side. _For a drunken Elf, he has lost none of his grace yet._ He took her arm, pulled her up and marched her a few steps away before shooting a glare towards Éomer and the twins. He then bent down and proceeded to whisper in her ear.

"I've told them that my father isn't really as terrifying as everyone thinks that, that in his spare time he likes to chase..." Legolas lowered his voice more and stepped a little closer so absolutely no one could hear. "Butterflies." He finished and pulled back and looked worriedly at her. The mighty Thranduil, indulged in chasing butterflies? It was all too funny and Aerlaer struggled valiantly to hold in her laughter.

"Do not worry so Legolas, I do not think you have compromised the safety of your father's realm, or his integrity." She consoled him, keeping her face as serious as his.

"Are you sure?" He asked, searching her eyes uncertainly. And she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from grinning.

"I am certain. Besides he is probably chasing them to hone his hunting skills. Butterflies are very elusive." She added, hoping to ease his worried, silly head.

"But of course! That's what he would be doing." He said with relief and grinned lopsidedly. _He is so drunk_. Suddenly he took her hands. "We should dance." He declared and she looked sceptically at him. _Very drunk._

"Legolas." Aragorn said warningly and the Elf glanced at him in confusion before turning back to Aerlaer.

"Forgive me! I have forgotten my manners!" He cried and dropped her hands and stepped back, graciously offering her his right hand. "Would you care to dance with me, Princess Aerlaer?" He politely asked with a charming smile and bright, hopeful eyes. Aragorn sighed and Aerlaer caught his eye roll.

"This is hilarious." Elrohir snickered from the table.

"But Legolas there is no music." Aerlaer laughed lightly, hoping to deter him from his mad idea.

"Prince Legolas, I am a Prince, you know." He corrected her with a dashing and roguish grin. _He's completely lost his acorns!_ She shook her head at his antics.

"Yes we all know its, Prince Legolas." Elladen muttered dryly but the smirk on his face bellied his words. Aragorn chuckled, seeming once again amused by his friend.

"Will you dance with me, please?" Legolas asked again. "I promise you I'm an excellent dancer." He said trying to convince her to say yes.

"I know you are…Oh alright then, I'll dance with you." She decided to humour him, realising he probably wasn't going to take no as an answer, being a prince and all. She laughed lightly as his face lit up happily.

"We need music." He declared. "Where is Merry and Pip? Someone tell them I request their vocal talents." He said regally and Éomer spluttered on his drink.

"I suppose the women here would enjoy a little bit of dancing." Gamling chuckled and Éomer nodded.

"I'll fetch the Hobbits." He offered and stood up to find them.

"Have you tried this?" Legolas called to Aerlaer and Aragorn as he let go of her and practically skipped over to a passing servant and took three tankards from him and handed one to each of them, keeping the third for himself.

"Are you sure you need another pint?" Aragorn asked as he took a drink from his tankard.

"I do not think I could ever grow tired of drinking this. It's delicious!" The Elf declared, and took a long drink. Aerlaer smirked behind the rim of her own drink. Éomer had certainly gotten what he wished for.

...

He felt wonderful. His friends were about him and so too was Aerlaer, and she had agreed to dance. It was going to be such fun.

"What shall we sing?" Pippin asked him and he laughed.

"Nothing slow and boring." He ordered. "Something fun." Both Hobbits nodded and he noticed Merry was holding a strange stringed instrument.

"What is that?" He asked curiously.

"This is a cithara. It's like a lute but much better." Grinned Merry and strummed the instrument's strings which made a deep but melodious noise. He looked to Pippin who nodded with a cheery grin and then Merry began to strum the first notes of a song and Legolas quickly put his drink down and then snatched Aerlaer's from her hand.

"Time to dance!" He said happily as he picked her hand up in his and her joyful, laughing smile warmed his heart as Pippin began to sing to the music.

"I used to want to be

Living like there's only me

But now I spend my time

Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind."

Legolas lightly spun Aerlaer around enjoying the rhythm of the song and the beat Pippin was clapping out. He was vaguely aware of others beginning to dance too but his main focus was on Aerlaer, as he lightly spun her around him, her face alight with mirth and her eyes dancing.

"I used to be so tough

Never really gave enough

And then you caught my eye

Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike!"

 _Ha! She gives me the feeling of a lightning strike!_ Legolas thought and grinned at the elleth.

"Look at me now, I'm falling

I can't even talk, still stuttering

This ground of mine keeps shaking. Oh!"

Aerlaer danced in closer to him and he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him and smirking, whispered into her ear. "You do dance wonderfully my dear, but can you keep up with an Elf from the Woodland Realm?" Her eyes gleamed and a smirk of her own played on her lips.

"Try me." She said challengingly and he swiftly sent her spiralling away and around as Merry and Pippin began the chorus

"All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you,

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you."

 _This song is excellent!_ Legolas decided as he and Aerlaer spun swiftly around at speeds which would have dizzied the humans.

"Everybody wants to be someone's heir,

But every time I look at you I just don't care."

"I'd like to be an heir." Pippin mused and Legolas laughed.

"Pippin!" Merry caught his attention and both their voices sang true again.

"Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you!"

As the chorus ended, Legolas slowed himself down to the rhythm and Aerlaer gracefully circled back to him and took hold of his free hand, making his fingers tingle warmly. She was all bright smiles and laughter and warm, sparkling eyes. Even her hair sparked a little.

"I used to run around,

I didn't wanna settle down.

But now I wake each day,

Looking for a way that I can see your face."

She danced in close. "This is such fun!" She giggled and he let out a light laugh as she let go of one of his hands again and skipped and twirled about him at arm's length. Her dress spun around her, illuminated by the firelight.

"So I've gotten you to laugh,

But I swear I need more than that.

I need to know your lips,

Nothing ever mattered to me more than this."

About them Elladen and Elrohir were both larking about dancing together and had chimed into the next verse of the song. He realised Aerlaer too had joined in, that wild yet warm look shining bright in her eyes which drew him in.

"Look at me now, I'm falling

I can't even talk, still stuttering

This ground of mine keeps shaking."

"Oh oh oh, now everyone!" Called out the hobbits and Legolas found himself singing along with all the others and with Aerlaer.

"All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah!

Is somebody to you!

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you!"

Again he spun Aerlaer quickly around the floor, marvelling at her deft yet graceful footwork. As they kept singing. His heart felt light and joyful.

"All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you!

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you!"

"Yeah you!" Cried out the Hobbits as they ended the song chuckling in mirth.

"Oh, that was wonderful!" Aerlaer exclaimed as she performed a twirl back towards him.

"You kept up perfectly, I am surprised. Do your kin dance like that too? He asked curiously. Slowly, to his dismay, her elated smile faltered. "Aerlaer?"

"No, they do not." She murmured and he tried to discern the look upon her face. Was it wistful, no, sad? That was not quite right either. Confused, yes, perhaps a little, but why?"

"Have I upset you somehow?" He asked.

"No, no, Legolas of course not. You merely reminded me of something, that is all." She smiled at him and it was genuine. Still, she had piqued his curiosity.

"And what was that?" He pressed, grinning, hoping she would gladly tell him.

"It is nothing, really." She let out a small laugh. "Truly you are a wonderful dancer."

"Am I the best? The best you have danced with?" He smirked playfully. She frowned a moment and seemed to truly contemplate his question. "Do you know of someone better?" He teased.

"A long time ago, perhaps, but yes Legolas, you are truly the best." Her words made him beam.

"Good, I bet whoever that other was, they couldn't dance as well as the Prince of the Woodland Realm!" He chuckled and she too laughed, although it seemed almost flat.

"I suppose not."

"Oh, do not tease me so, come tell me, who was it? I must know." He nudged her shoulder, eager to find out why she seemed so contemplative.

"I actually have no idea, it was at a celebration a few decades ago, I never caught their name." She shrugged and then grinned.

"Well, if you do not know, I am by default, the best you have danced with." He declared, earning a once again cheery laugh from her. Everything was truly wonderful, and then a certain person appeared beside Aerlaer, crushing all of Legolas's bliss.

"Very quick dancing both of you." Taurorn said in a way of greeting and Legolas tried to keep the scowl from his face as Aerlaer's lit up. He felt the stab of pain in his heart again, as the reality of his situation hurled into him.

"And a nice dancing partner you had there." She replied to the Ranger and he sidled up to her.

"I need to speak with you about that." He said in a low voice, taking her hand. "Sorry to steal her away, Legolas." He grinned awkwardly in apology and Legolas just shrugged. "You can't steal from me what I don't own." He laughed dryly. "I was getting another drink anyway." He lied and then realised he still held Aerlaer's other hand. Quickly he let go, turning to stride purposefully away in search of a drink to rid himself of the desolate pain in his heart which had resurfaced upon seeing Taurorn take Aerlaer's hand. A hand which could never be his to hold.

...

Aerlaer watched, confused as Legolas walked away. One moment he had been joyful, the next cool and indifferent. She made to follow him, to ask what bothered him but Taurorn began dragging her to a quieter area of the hall.

"Taurorn what is the problem?" Aerlaer growled out, annoyed to be dragged away from the other Elf. He turned to face her apologetically =.

"Sorry about that." He checked to make sure no one important was nearby and dropped his voice. "How well do you know the Lady Éowyn?" Aerlaer studied him.

"You do not ask for your own interest, do you?" She finally stated.

"No, I do find her likable and she is undoubtedly beautiful, but no. I ask for Aragorn." He replied and Aerlaer struggled to mask her shock. She could see the twins hovering nearby and the last thing she needed was those two eavesdropping. She stepped towards him, embracing him in a hug.

"Twins are lurking." She explained quietly, knowing they would see the embrace as a sentimental gesture and not potential gossip or conspiracies.

"Now you better explain." She murmured as the twins started laughing with the Hobbits and Éowyn, continuing on their way.

"I am under the impression she has feelings for Aragorn." She felt him shrug.

"Why do you think this?"

"Just that she seems to light up in his presence and when not in it, her eyes seek him out. Much like you towards a certain Elf, now I think about it." He mused.

"I do not." Aerlaer hissed.

"Oh, but you do." Taurorn chuckled and Aerlaer remembered what he had said earlier about her hair sparkling.

"Oh goodness! Did my hair spark again before?"

"I'm not sure, I was dancing too remember. I might add I was Éowyn's second choice as a partner, she asked Aragorn first." Aerlaer chewed her bottom lip, thinking. _Éowyn did seem to seek Aragorn's company. But surely only as a friend?_ She found her own eyes searching the crowded hall for Legolas as she thought about the Éowyn predicament.

"He's having another drink, I don't believe it." She muttered, shaking her head as Taurorn rumbled with laughter.

"You did want to get him drunk."

"No, Éomer wanted to get him drunk, I just simply devised the method in which to do so." Aerlaer replied coyly.

"You are a sly thing." He murmured.

"I think you may be right about Éowyn, she was very interested in where the Evenstar came from and then asked me if Elves marriages are like that of the race of men."

"Interesting. Then how do you think Aragorn thinks of her?"

"His heart is Arwen's, he will not stray from her. Éowyn is a friend in his eyes." Aerlaer said, a little saddened by the realisation the proud and kind Lady of Rohan cared for the Ranger, but would never have those feelings returned. How could she explain to her friend, any feelings she had would not be reciprocated by him? "I will try and talk to her. I would not want her to hold out to a hope of something which is not there." Aerlaer decided as she released Taurorn from her embrace. "Now I think we should return to Legolas, he's had four more drinks since we left him."

"Not that you were keeping an eye on him or counting or anything." Taurorn teased quietly and she elbowed him for his cheek.

"Shush you."

Legolas was sitting on a bench, slumped back against the table behind him when Aerlaer found him. He was looking rather contemplating behind the tankard he had his fingers elegantly laced around.

"Oh, there you are Aerlaer!" He said happily when he realised she was now standing before him and then shot a look towards Taurorn and simply nodded coolly to him before turning back to her.

"Legolas are you okay?" She asked as she peered down at him. He was grinning stupidly again.

"It seems I am turning into a…" He let out a dramatic sigh, and half closed his eyes before continuing; "A legless, Legolas." He chuckled to himself and as if to prove his point, stood up before her, wobbling a little.

Aerlaer darted forward, grabbing his arm to steady him. "Ah, your hand is so warm." He sighed contently and Aerlaer turned to Taurorn and mouthed "Are they?" To which the young Ranger, smirking, shook his head.

"I think you need to stop drinking now." She said, turning back towards the slightly swaying Elf.

"But it makes bad things go away." He replied and turned unsteadily to pick up the nearly emptied tankard on the table. Aragorn beat him to it, appearing from the crowd, and whisked the drink away from his hands.

"Aerlaer is right Legolas, you've had enough." He said authoritatively and Legolas muttered under his breath, a scowl on his face.

"Maybe I have." Legolas decided, looking to and from Taurorn and Aerlaer who were standing closely next to each other still peering at him. "I think maybe I shall retire for the evening." He made to walk off regally but he was unsteady upon his feet and stumbled slightly.

"Need some help there, Legolas?" Elrohir asked, grinning as he and Elladen walked by him.

"Absolutely not." Legolas retorted, making his way unsteadily from the hall.

Aerlaer watched him leave, worried. "I'm going to head to bed too, I think." She said and Taurorn shot her an amused, knowing smirk. "He is likely to fall down the damn stairs." She muttered as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek good night, and nodding to a worried looking Aragorn, made her way from the hall.

…

Legolas had made it halfway up the stairs and that is where Aerlaer found him, sitting on a step leaning against the balustrade. He looked slightly dazed, watching her as she nimbly ascended the stair, stopping before him.

"I thought it would be a nice place to sit." He said cleverly and she shook her head smiling, and held out her hand.

"Come on you, let's get you into bed." He stood up, a roguish smirk forming on his face.

"Why Aerlaer, how forward of you." He quipped playfully, cocking his head to the side.

"Or I could leave you here?" She suggested, smirking, hoping he was too drunk to notice the slight colour she could feel warming her cheeks. Thank goodness, I do not really blush like some elleth do!

"Lead the way, my Lady." He replied graciously and shaking her head, she placed a supportive arm across his shoulders and keeping his hand in hers, walked beside him up the stair.

The corridors were dark but for the warm light of flickering candles upon the walls and Aerlaer purposely walked, putting herself on the balcony side of the walk ways, for the other Elf's safety. When they reached the entrance to his guest chamber, she stopped him, pulling gently on his arm and he turned suddenly to her. Under the flickering low light of the candelabras, his eyes look to have a fire within them, warmly smouldering.

"Gimli was right. You do look as if you are clothed in starlight." He murmured thoughtfully as he gazed at her.

"It's just a dress." She replied quietly and he nodded, still looking thoughtful and she began to feel a little annoyed under his gaze, but his next words startled her still.

"Aerlaer." He sighed. "You really are so beautiful." Before she could react, he stepped in close bringing his free hand up to hold her cheek and leaning down, carefully kissed her. It felt as if lightning had struck her, and she could feel the volts of energy racing through her veins and then he stepped back and she remembered where she was and let out a shaky breath.

"Legolas, you are drunk." She managed to utter warningly but her words felt unsteady to her. _He just kissed me._ His eyes were darker, and were a mix of curiosity and pain as they widened.

"Forgive me! I didn't mean to!" He gasped, his expression turning to one of horror and he turned and stumbled towards his door. She watched, still rooted to the same spot as he turned the handle, and shot through the door and away from her like a stag in flight.

Heart pounding, a sense of desolation shadowed her heart. He was drunk and he had not meant what he had done, and it was all her fault. She had helped get him into his inebriated state, and now she had paid the price. He didn't mean it.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they make me smile! Great news, chapters are much quicker to edit now and get back up online for you guys!**_


	40. The Palantir

**~The Palantir~**

* * *

Aragorn reached the corridor where the guest chambers were located, just as a door seemed to slam against a wall. He sighted Aerlaer, standing in the hall, staring in what appeared to be shock, at the entrance into what he knew was Legolas's chamber. His unease grew as he strode swiftly towards her.

"Aerlaer?" He spoke quietly and she startled, swing around to face him. He looked at her sharply, taking in the look of confusion and hurt on her face and then looked through the doorway to where Legolas was now sitting on the edge of his bed, seemingly staring out the window. The mug he had ascended the stairs with, he placed on the railing before grabbing the elleth's arm and leading her a few paces down the corridor, out of earshot of the other Elf.

"What happened?" He demanded in a whisper, searching her face worriedly. She looked back at him more startled. "Aerlaer, what did he do?" He pressed her. _I knew I should not have let her go after him alone!_

"He, he kissed me." She whispered and Aragorn cursed angrily under his breath, causing Aerlaer to flinch. He sighed warily as he looked at her. "He didn't mean it, he said." _I knew no good would come of this. Foolish, why must he be so foolish! Why did he so foolishly try to drown himself in drink! Legolas does not act like this._

"Are you okay?" He asked her, wrought with worry for her. She didn't reply and he tried to read her eyes, but she averted them.

"Aerlaer?" Legolas called out suddenly, causing her to jump.

"Yes." She replied to Aragorn. "He just surprised me. He really is quite drunk." She gave a light laugh but to Aragorn it was hollow. _He has upset her but she does not want to let it show._

"I've never seen him this drunk ever." Aragorn said quietly. "Not to the point he is unstable."

"Aerlaer are you there?" _Legolas called out again. Well clearly the fool has forgotten his actions already, or perhaps he wishes to make amends. By the Valar, what he has done will tear him apart once he is of sound mind and heart._

"If he should remember his actions in the morning, the consequences could be disastrous. You must not tell him what transpired. Let us hope he does not remember himself." Aragorn warned her, but Aerlaer only looked more startled and confused. _I'm making a mess of this! Damn!_ He tried again.

"He won't forgive himself for being so reckless with you, if he finds out. You know how proud he is." Aragorn explained and this time she nodded, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. _I could throttle that damn, stupid Elf!_

"I understand. I would not want to lose him as my friend over this." She replied but her voice seemed off, she was clearly in thought.

"Aerlaer?" Legolas called out, a little louder this time.

"Yes Legolas?" She sighed and shook her head at Aragorn in slight exasperation.

"I don't feel so well." He replied and Aerlaer groaned.

"I asked for this." She muttered darkly, and Aragorn quirked an eyebrow up, waiting for an explanation.

"Éomer and the men wanted to get him intoxicated so I told Éomer how to do so." She said sheepishly. He stared at her, disbelieving. Although, it was Aerlaer, she did enjoy a little mischief, just like the twins.

"Between you, him, the twins and Taurorn, how is it my hair has not yet turned grey from your antics?" Aragorn sighed in exasperation.

"Aerlaer? Come back please." Legolas called out again, his voice desolate. Aerlaer glanced back down the hall and he knew she wanted to go to him. _Even though he is a fool for what he has done, she still wishes to be near him. He better have meant his earlier actions._ Aragorn looked seriously at her.

"Will you be okay with him? He is not himself." Aragorn warned.

"I have dealt with far worse than him, and I do feel responsible for him; I did tell Éomer how to get him into this state." She sighed with a small smile, and Aragorn suspected she might also wish to stay with the other Elf for his company. He had not forgotten Legolas's rushed and embarrassed explanation of how the Edhelroch rested as a group for safety. He nodded and turning back to the mug he had placed down earlier, picked it back up and handed it to her.

"Give him this, it's from Rodwen, it will hopefully keep him from feeling too unwell overnight." He turned to leave and then stopped. "Just be careful Aerlaer, he's not himself right now." Aragorn warned. She nodded with a weak smile.

"I will be." Hoping so, Aragorn inclined his head. "If you need anything, find me." Again, she nodded, her features becoming resolute. Legolas would be in safe hands, he was sure of that. "Alright, I'll be with Gandalf if you seek me."

"Aerlaer?" Legolas called out once more from his chambers.

"I better go." She murmured, and Aragorn watched as she slipped into the other Elf's chambers. Tomorrow, I think I will be having a long overdue talk with that wood-Elf. Aragorn mused, making his way back to the stairs, wondering for the hundredth time that eve, just why Legolas had let the others get him so inebriated.

...

"Here drink this, it will help you feel better." Aerlaer said as she handed Legolas the mug of liquid. He took it and sniffed at it suspiciously.

"It smells funny, I do not want it." He decided and thrust it back to her. Sighing she took the mug before he dropped it and placed it on the dresser.

"You need to go to sleep." Aerlaer said firmly. He'd already taken his boots off and upon her request, made to take off his tunic.

"No! Wait!" She cried out, suddenly realising if she didn't stop him, she'd have an undressed, drunken Elf to contend with. He stopped tugging on his tunic midway and she caught a glimpse of his toned stomach before he let go of the fabric. _Silaear's mane, what have I gotten myself in for?_

She looked around for his sleeping garments, and found them neatly folded on his pillow. "Here, put these on while I step out a moment." She handed them to him and hastily left his chamber, closing the door behind her.

Alone again, she found herself staring at the spot where he had kissed her and shivered slightly at the memory. _It meant nothing._ She told herself again. Aragorn's warning replayed in her mind. _He mustn't remember._ She thought sadly. _But what if he did?_ What if she told him it was okay? What if she had kissed him back? His face had shown horror by what he had done. _No, he had not meant it._ Her heart hurt, but she ignored it. She couldn't just leave him now, as drunk as he was, to go and feel sad for herself. She couldn't if she wanted to, she cared too much now.

"Aerlaer, I'm stuck." Legolas called out. "Can you help me please?" _What has he done now?_ She cracked the door open a fraction and spoke through it.

"What do you mean? Are you dressed?"

"Umm sort of..." She heard him laughing.

"What do you mean; sort of?" She asked warily.

"I have pants on, if that is what you are worried about." He replied and laughed again and she scowled from the other side of the door. _The cheek of him._ "Please help, I really am stuck."

Sighing, Aerlaer cautiously opened the door and laughed. He had somehow put his arm through the collar with his head and was trying to pull it back out. "You idiot." She muttered, walking up to him.

"Told you I was stuck." He swayed dangerously as he walked around in a circle trying to pull his arm out.

"Here, relax, stop straining and lift both your arms up." She chuckled as he did what she asked and, grasping the hem of his shirt, she pulled it up over his head and arms. Her laughter was cut short, when he lightly grasped onto her arms and pulled them back down, holding onto them. She fought to remember how to breathe, all too aware they were standing very close and he was now shirtless. She kept her eyes on his face. Her heart pounding in her chest as he looked curiously down into her eyes. Her promise to Aragorn to be careful was not going to plan.

"Legolas." She warned, unsure what he was going to do.

"I don't usually wear a sleep shirt to bed." He mused casually as he watched her, as if he were testing her in some way. She had to diffuse whatever game he was playing at.

"Just put the damn shirt on." She bit out.

"What if I don't want to?" He challenged, a roguish smirk forming on his lips.

"I'm not playing games, Legolas." She growled at him and he considered her for another moment before sighing and releasing his grip on her arms and taking the shirt from her hand.

"Fine." He replied somewhat petulantly, and she spun away from him and for good measure, walked a couple paces back towards the door while he put his shirt back on. _That could have potentially been a disaster._ She thought, relieved but also worryingly disappointed nothing had come of it. _If he had kissed me again would I have stopped him?_

"I am now clothed, you may turn around." He declared regally and she did so to see him flop back onto his bed, thankfully with all his sleep garments on. "I still feel funny." He muttered.

"Well you did drink a lot." She countered.

"I had to." His words were weary.

"Because of the drinking games?" She asked, feeling guilty she had played a part in making him feel this way.

"No, no. I had to because it was better." He murmured. She sat on the other side of his bed and tucked her legs under her and he turned his head to stare up at her. "He's so lucky to have you." Legolas mumbled and Aerlaer gazed down at him, confused.

"Who is?"

"Taurorn." He sighed and she smiled, thinking fondly of the brotherly Ranger.

"I'm lucky to have him too." She replied and he nodded and slowly closed his eyes.

"Why aren't you with him now?"

"Because I want to make sure you are okay." She replied simply.

"Thank you." He murmured after a moment, and her heart warmed at the sincerity of his words. They were silent for a few more moments and then he spoke again.

"Tell me a story."

"A story?" She eyed him incredulously.

"Yes, one I have not heard."

"Okay, what about?"

"Adventure, and of love."

"Truly?"

"Yes, and please do not recite the lay of Luthien and Beren, if I must hear it once more, I will place my own arrow in my head." At his confession, Aerlaer burst into laughter.

"Aragorn?"

"Yes." Legolas groaned. "It is all he recites! There are far better stories."

"Like what?"

"The Two Trees."

"Yes, their story is beautifully bittersweet." Aerlaer murmured, thinking of the two trees of Valinor which were no more. "Well you know the main stories from my own kin regarding love. I know not what you would not already know."

"That is a pity." Legolas sighed. "I hoped you would know of something exciting."

"There, there is one you would not know." She hedged, a certain tale forming in her mind. One she knew better than any other. One she had told no one in centuries.

"Will you tell it to me?" He asked hopefully, and swallowing, she nodded.

"Alright, but only because it is you." She forced a smirk at him and he grinned.

"Excellent!" He waited expectantly for her to begin. Steeling herself a quick moment, she took a slow breath in, and did just that.

"Once, there was a group of young Elves, who decided one evening to sneak uninvited into the realm of another Elven kingdom. They had devised a devious plan to attend a party hosted by this Lord beneath his own trees.

All the Elves who attended this party had their identities concealed by beautiful masks, and so the six strangers easily thwarted the Elven Lord's guards behind their own masks and snuck in to join the celebrations.

In this group of Elves, there was one young elleth. She had just come of age and found herself dancing with many strange ellons. The Lord of the realm sat upon a great throne, overseeing the dancing and merriment and she suddenly felt his eyes fall on her. Afraid she had been found out, she retreated away to the fringes of the glade, where suddenly a voice startled her. She had stumbled into another, an ellon, perhaps a little older than she was.

At first, she felt embarrassed, but soon those feelings turned to curiosity when he asked her to dance. Sure she was now far enough away from the intimidating eyes of the Lord, she took the hand he offered to her and they danced together, twirling around and around. When the song ended they laughed together and then began another song, cheerier than the last and again they spun around and around.

He asked her name, but she could not answer him, because she was not supposed to be there and did not want to invoke the wrath of his Lord. She wished to tell him though, and wondered if she should, when suddenly one of her companions appeared, beckoning her to leave.

She glanced at the Lord, who was watching them from his high throne. He stood up and began to descend towards them. She felt torn, she wanted to stay and dance with the ellon, she did not wish to leave, but the angered Lord was only meters away and so she told the ellon she had to go, placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek and turned and fled the kingdom with her companions.

All the way back to their own lands they ran fleetly, laughing quietly now they were away from the eyes of the intimidating Lord. The young Elves never trespassed so close into the kingdom again although, the young elleth always looked to the patrols if she should see them close to their borders. Always, she would wonder if one of them was perhaps the ellon she had danced with on that secret night under the trees, for she would never forget him."

Feeling weary from retelling such a tale, although much she had omitted, she fell silent, noticing Legolas's breathing was now calm. His eyes were closed and she wondered if he were asleep, or close to, when he murmured quietly.

"I have heard that story, I think."

"You can't have." She whispered, feeling an old sadness threatening to creep up on her.

"Similar perhaps." He mumbled, sounding sleepier. "If only the ending were not so… heartbreaking."

"But I never said it was?" She murmured, but he did not answer. It was, he was right. The ending was obvious. Smiling wistfully, she turned, propping the spare pillow upon the bed so it sat upright, and leant back against the backboard. She would stay with him, to ensure he would be alright, and because since Helm's Deep, she was secretly afraid to be alone in the dark again.

Thankfully, the moon was full, and light streamed in through the windows. She let her eyes close and, pushing any thoughts of dancing and fighting and kisses to the back of her mind, she focused on the quiet and steady sound of the sleeping Elf and slowly drifted off into a light sleep of her own, knowing it was likely she would be waking up sooner or later to the repercussions of Eru only knew how many drinks he had ended up drinking.

…

Aerlaer leapt up from the bed, hearing a loud crash and a cry of pain. Legolas stirred groggily awake and she put a hand to her lips, willing him to be silent and remain where he was. Leaving the bed, she stealthily walked towards his quiver, resting against a chair and quietly withdrew his fighting knives and then slipped out of the door. There was a commotion from Gandalf's chamber and she dashed in just as Aragorn ripped open his own door, following her, sword in hand.

"Help! Someone help him!" Merry cried out and as Aerlaer looked down at the writhing Pippin, and then to the Palantir his hands seemed fused to she took a step back. The presence of a truly dark, evil presence, overwhelming to her senses. Aragorn leapt past her and ripped the orb from Pippin's grasp and threw it aside. It rolled heavily upon the stone floor and Aerlaer caught a glimpse of the fiery evil within it.

"He's here." She gasped as the terrifying eye tried to lock onto her. Gandalf rushed before her and cast a blanket over the Palantir.

"Fool of a Took!" He growled out and turned to Pippin, who Aragorn was trying to shake awake. The Hobbit lay frozen, staring un-seeingly. Gandalf rushed to his side and Aerlaer, shaken by what had been in the Palantir, startled out of her shock and hurried towards Pippin.

"Look at me! Pippin! Look at me!" Gandalf commanded, forcing the petrified Hobbit to look into his face. Aerlaer and Aragorn watched as he shuddered and then suddenly he was looking at Gandalf properly and tears began to stream from his eyes. Aerlaer clasped his hand as Merry held onto his arm worriedly.

"Gandalf! Forgive me!" Pippin whimpered.

"What did you see? Tell me!" Gandalf demanded, looking warily down at the Hobbit.

"A tree… there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone… it was dead. The city was burning." He uttered in distress. Merry patted his arm trying to comfort him.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf questioned him.

"I saw… I saw, him! I could hear his voice in my head!" Pippin replied, his eyes darting about in fear.

"He is no longer here." Aerlaer assured him soothingly.

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf commanded. Aerlaer knew what the Wizard feared. It was what she too feared.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer." Pippin whimpered again. "He hurt me!" His eyes flashed with terror.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf pressed.

"Not...nothing. He didn't ask anything b... but my name." Pippin replied and a look of horror crossed his face as he realised why they were all so wary. "I didn't know... oh Gandalf, forgive me." He cried miserably and Merry pulled his upset cousin into an embrace.

"Aragorn, fetch the King. We need to speak with him urgently and then I must once again leave you all in the midst of the night." Gandalf spoke wearily, rubbing his forehead. Aragorn nodded, leapt to his feet and left the chamber. Standing, Aerlaer held her arm out to help Gandalf to stand, while Merry helped a still shaking Pippin, to his feet.

Gandalf noticed the blades Aerlaer held in her left hand and looked curiously at her but she ignored any possible questions he might have had, and walked to a table and found a pitcher and cup and poured a drink of water before thrusting it towards Pippin.

"Drink this up." She told him and he downed the cup in shaky gulps. Pulling a chair closer to where he stood, still trembling, she bade him to sit. Merry hovered beside him worriedly.

Barely any time had passed before Aragorn returned with a tired looking, King Théoden. The King took in the group around him and then finally turned to Gandalf.

"What has transpired?" He demanded warily.

"Pippin has glimpsed our enemy in the Palantir." Théoden gaped at the young Hobbit in horror. "I have asked him what he saw or what he said and there was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool… but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gandalf explained and Théoden sighed, relief flooding his face.

"We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron, moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith." Gandalf added and the King looked at him incredulously. "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing; he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed, there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him.

Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner." The wizard went on to explain and then added warningly; "He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Aerlaer watched as Théoden mulled over the Wizard's words, his brow furrowed.

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" He said at length. "What do we owe Gondor?" He asked imperiously. _Not this again._ Aerlaer internally groaned.

"I will go." Aragorn spoke up.

"No!" Gandalf quickly replied.

"But they must be warned." Aerlaer pressed. Annoyed with the King's stubbornness toward Gondor, and confused why Aragorn could not help.

"And they will be. Aragorn must come to Minas Tirith by another road." Gandalf replied and the Ranger turned back to him, baffled. "Follow the river and look to the black ships." Was the only explanation he gave, before turning to them all once again.

"Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I will ride for Minas Tirith." He dropped his gaze to Pippin, considering him. "And I won't be going alone."

...

Slipping quietly back into Legolas's chamber, Aerlaer was mildly surprised to see him half sitting up, watching her. She replaced his knives back in their sheaths and walked back towards the bed and hopped up onto it. "All is well now."

"What happened?" He asked, his concern evident in the furrow of his brows.

"Pip snuck into Gandalf's chamber and gazed upon the Palantir."

"I felt a great evil presence. What did he see?"

"Your feeling was true, for it was Sauron he saw." Aerlaer gave a minute shudder at the vision of the dark lord in the Palantir.

"You saw him too." Legolas stated now looking worried for her. He reached a hand up to hers and grasped it in his own. She welcomed the comforting action.

"It was merely a glimpse. He talked to and hurt Pippin." She sighed, thinking of how terrified the young Hobbit had been.

"Did he reveal anything?"

"No, nothing thankfully, but Sauron's next strike will be Minis Tirith. Gandalf has just left, bearing Pippin with him, to ride to warn Lord Denethor." She explained quietly and he nodded.

"Then our next journey will be to the White City. More rock." He muttered, causing her to quietly laugh.

"How are you feeling?" He was speaking well enough. but he looked ill.

"Worse than average." He replied quietly. "I really don't want to be sick. It is a most horrible feeling." He grimaced and she hopped up and went to the dresser and retrieved the drink Aragorn had left for him.

"Drink this." She requested, handing him the mug.

"I don't want to drink anything." He sounded repulsed by the idea.

"If you don't want to be sick, you best drink it." She coaxed and grumbling, he put the mug to his lips and quickly downed the liquid.

"Are you trying to poison me?" he gasped as his nose wrinkled in distaste. "That was awful!" Quickly, she handed him a chalice of water which he gratefully took to remove the vile taste from his mouth. "Thank you." He said and then groaned. "How long does that drink take to work?"

"I don't know, you should have taken it earlier when I told you to." She chuckled.

"What time of night is it?" He asked, holding a hand to his stomach.

"A couple hours before dawn." She said quietly as she sat back down on the bed, crossing her legs under her.

"Oh, Manwë I think I am going to be sick." He gasped and she moved to sit just behind him and placed a hand soothingly on his back, making circles.

"No, you won't be. Just breathe through it." She said calmly and his slightly panicked breathing slowed. "The drink will kick in soon." She assured him as she continued to make light circles on his back. Slowly, he began to relax and she absentmindedly started drawing invisible trees, using his spine as the trunk.

"What are you doing?" He sounded amused and she stopped, startled.

"Sorry, I was kind of tracing trees." She replied, feeling embarrassed she went to take her hand away.

"Don't stop." He murmured softly and she felt her heart jolt at the rawness of those two words. "It's nice, I mean its helping." He hastily added and tentatively she placed her hand against his back again and continued creating imaginary trees.

"Aerlaer, I realise I drank a lot last night, I am having trouble remembering what happened. I am worried I have done something foolish." Aerlaer just managed to stop herself from starting at his statement. She needed to be careful she answered him. She continued to trace her fingers across his back.

"What do you consider foolish?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Anything I should not have said or done." He replied. "Did I do anything foolish?" He asked warily.

"Hmm, well you chose to fight me, that was pretty foolish considering we both know I beat you." She teased playfully, hoping to deter him.

"I already know that, but what else?" He pressed. _Does he know? He must remember something or he would not be pressing me so for an answer._ She had an idea.

"Nothing really. You danced a little with me and you told me your father likes chasing butterflies. I would hardly call any of that foolish. Perhaps you were only foolish in your drunken dreams?" She chuckled quietly and he nodded.

"Perhaps so." He replied, sounding strangely wistful yet content with her answer. It seemed any disasters regarding what had transpired between them had been prevented by his convenient memory lapse.

"I am feeling better; the drink must be working." He murmured after a few moments and Aerlaer noted he sounded sleepy and wondered if it was also a sleeping draught.

"You should sleep again." She said quietly, removing her hand from his back and moving away from him.

"I think I will be okay now, if you wish to go." He murmured. "Taurorn is probably wondering where you are."

"Taurorn knows where I am." She replied, bemused. "I can stay, I do not mind." She added softly.

"I'd like that." He sighed as he sank down onto the bed and closed his eyes as sleep once again took him. Aerlaer, shaking her head, wondering why it was such a big deal that Taurorn should know her whereabouts, settled down on the other side of the bed and closed her eyes, finally letting sleep completely take her.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to all who have reviewed and to all new followers, welcome to the madness which falls out of my brain and onto my fingertips.**_

 _ **EmberBeastie – Thanks, oh it is going to get more confusing! Silly Elves and too much stubborn pride!**_

 _ **LitttleMissMarie10 – Great to hear you are enjoying it!**_

 _ **Aralinn – Someone really should, or the clown could just ask someone. Ha ha! Glad you like the updates!**_

 _ **LadyGrell – Thanks!**_

 _ **Wicked – Thanks! (is this WickedGreene?)**_

 _ **Ennairual – Thank you for your lovely review, glad you are enjoying the slow progress of it.**_


	41. Yours

**~Yours~**

* * *

The sound of horses, laughter and general hubbub drifting in on the warm, light breeze caused Legolas to stir. Blinking his eyes open to sunlight, he momentarily forgot where he was. _Edoras, yes, I am in Edoras._

His dreams had been so vivid. A celebration, dancing, laughter, starlight and finally; kissing the sweetest lips. He ran a hand back through his hair, trying to pinpoint where those dreams became reality. Yet, they were reality from a past long turned from. _Strange I should recall such memories now, yet were they all from that eve so long ago?_

Slowly his thoughts returned to him as the dream faded to the back of his mind. Last night had been the celebration for Rohan's victory, which he had participated. He had drunk a lot, he recalled that now. Each drink to dull a pain he feared he would always feel.

He remembered her, alight in stardust, beautiful. Beautiful and so far from his reach. No, she had been here, he remembered her by his side, soothing him, promising she would stay. Legolas rolled over to his side to where she had been during the night and saw a folded piece of parchment had been left on the pillow beside him and… a banana. He picked up the parchment and curiously unfolded and read it.

 _I was going to leave you an apple, but… thought better of it._

 _Here, have a banana. I hear they are wonderful after an eve of fun having._

 _Now hurry up and wake up and come and find me, everyone is still asleep or grumpy and it is rather boring._

 _Yours_

 _A._

 _Even her writing is fun and beautiful._ _'Yours?'_ _Why would she sign her note to me in such a way? H_ e took the banana and peeling it, ate it thoughtfully. _Your friend she must mean._ He decided, feeling the dull ache in his heart once again. _But she wants to see me._ He felt a mix of emotions flood him. _She stayed with me and looked after me. Taurorn had been drinking too, and yet she had not bothered to see he was safely back to his camp. Maybe I have been wrong? Maybe there is nothing between them._ His heart began to fill with hope.

 _Yours._ That one word spurned him to leap from his bed and throw off his sleep clothes and hastily rummage around for something to wear. He practically threw on a pair of charcoal coloured trousers and a dark steel-grey tunic and quickly sorted out his hair. He had to go and find her. He had to find out. He pulled his boots on and dashed out the door, nearly running into Gimli.

"Thorin's beard! Lad watch where you are running!" The Dwarf said grumpily, glaring at him.

"Sorry Gimli, must find Aerlaer!" He replied as he took off down the hall at a more sedate, but fast walk. He took the stair, two steps at a time; surprising two maids in his hurry who whispered to one another but he had no time to listen, nor did he care.

He walked into the King's hall but save for Aragorn, Éomer and Théoden, speaking quietly who did not see him, Aerlaer was not present. He turned on his heel to leave and came face to face with Éowyn.

"Legolas, you look well." She said with a warm smile.

"I am, thank you." He replied. "As do you." He commented politely. _I haven't got time for pleasantries._ "Have you by chance seen Aerlaer?" He asked hopefully but she shook her head.

"I am afraid I have not." She replied and he let out an exasperated sigh. "If you see her, tell her I am looking for her." He replied and rushed out of the hall to continue his search.

"And did you want to, too?" Legolas heard voices as he walked around beneath the outside platform which overlooked the plains.

"Yes." He heard Aerlaer reply. _Ah I have found her._ Relieved, he made to head towards the stair which would lead him up to her but the words he heard caused him pause.

"I don't know what to say Taurorn, I am just glad I have you here. What would I do without you?" Her words were full of such raw feeling, Legolas felt the colour drain from him. He knew he should not have been there, but he could not help it. He kept listening.

"I'll always be here for you, no matter." Legolas heard Taurorn say softly. "Someone has to help you sort out your crazy, Elvish predicaments." He chuckled.

"This. Whatever 'this' is… it is…" Her voice trailed off, and then she laughed quietly. "I missed you, I missed this." Legolas had heard enough. He had been wrong. He had been a fool to have put such hope in that letter. He had just heard confirmation of her feelings for the Ranger, and it felt as if a coldness settled over him, wrapping around his vey heart, his soul. _I cannot bear any more._

Turning his back on the two lovers, he raced to the stables, feeling as if he would break. _I must get away from here, it hurts._ He all but bolted into Arod's stall, latching a rope to the grey gelding's halter, hands trembling. Head down, eyes nearly blinded by tears, he led the horse from his stall and leapt up onto his broad, bare back.

Urging him into a canter, Legolas guided the grey out of the city walls, where he set him at a gallop and pointed him east, desperate to get away from the elleth who was tearing him apart.

…

"Where is he?" Aerlaer huffed out in annoyance, leaning back against Taurorn's shoulder.

"Perhaps he did remember what he did?" The Ranger taunted.

"No, he doesn't remember, he would have said something overnight if he had."

"I still can't believe he kissed you." Taurorn shook his head bemused.

"It is entirely unfair. I remember, I must carry this knowledge and it is worse, for I carry the rejection too." She grumbled and Taurorn chuckled.

"I think he feels the same."

"You can think that all you like but until he actually comes out and tells me, and not in some drunken stupor, then I will not believe it." Aerlaer replied regally.

"You know Elladen and Elrohir believe he does." Taurorn retorted.

"Why would they think that?" Aerlaer sat up straight, swinging around to stare at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not sure where they got the idea but honestly Aerlaer, drunk or not, last night was telling." Taurorn shrugged.

"Well they can ask him or better yet, you can ask him, because I'm not. I value my friendship and my pride because he sure did not look pleased by what he had done last night." She retorted derisively.

"Aerlaer stop being a damn Princess!" He blurted out, his tone one of frustration, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry Taurorn." She leant back on the sun warmed stone and sighed. "This whole love thing is quite stupid." She muttered and became silent in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Taurorn asked after a while.

"Kissing." She said absentmindedly. "I suppose everyone kisses differently, don't they?" she mused.

"I ah, would assume so?" Taurorn replied, baffled.

"Would that mean you would feel different depending on the kiss?" She wondered.

"Where exactly are you going with this?"

"Oh, nowhere really, just musing." She laughed but Taurorn looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Where is he anyway? It is now midday. I barely slept, so why in Arda is he still sleeping?" Aerlaer grumbled.

"Does he know he is meant to find you?"

"I left him a note." Aerlaer replied and sat back up. "I'm going to find him." She decided and hopped up, leaving the Ranger to soak in the sunshine.

...

"Aragorn!" He opened his eyes, focusing on Éomer, as he hurried purposely up the entrance stair to Medusald, where Aragorn currently sat with his pipe, along with Merry.

"Greetings Éomer, is all well? He had a feeling it was no by the worried frown between the young rider's brows.

"Do you know where Legolas has gone?"

"He is in bed still, is he not?" Aragorn replied, feeling an uneasy feeling begin to stir in the pit of his stomach.

"No, the guards at the gates said he rode off on his horse not more than half an hour ago. They said he had not even bothered to saddle up." Éomer said.

"Oh no." Aragorn muttered as he jumped up. _Legolas must have remembered what he did last night._

"Aragorn what's wrong?" Merry asked worriedly, also standing as he put his own pipe out as Aragorn did.

"Have you seen Legolas? Aerlaer is looking for him." Gimli asked as he walked out from the hall, beside Éowyn.

"No, I haven't." Aragorn replied, running his hand through his hair. _The last thing I need is Aerlaer going off looking for him, I must find him, before more damage can be done!_

"What's the matter?" Gimli asked, his features turning to deep concern. suddenly concerned.

"Damn Elves." He groaned as he quickly looked around to make sure Aerlaer was not nearby.

"Laddy, what's happened? Where's the Princeling?" Gimli pressed.

'Lord Aragorn?' Éowyn asked uncertainly.

"If Aerlaer asks any of you where Legolas is, tell her he and I have gone for a ride to stretch our horses' legs. Do not tell her he has ridden off alone, or she might go after him and I need to speak with him alone." Gimli looked confused but Aragorn didn't have time to explain, he needed to move quickly before Aerlaer appeared.

"Did anyone see which way he went?" He asked Éomer, but the man shook his head.

"Then, where is he?" Merry asked worriedly.

"Indeed where? Where would he have gone?" Aragorn wondered frantically.

"He's a woodland Elf, he'd seek the solace of trees." Gimli spoke slowly. Aragorn nodded, agreeing immediately.

"Where is the nearest copse of trees, outside the city walls?" Aragorn asked Éomer.

"South-east of here, just below the mountains. Maybe seven leagues from here" He replied.

"That's where he will be." Aragorn decided. Give me half an hour from the time I ride out of the stable before telling Aerlaer I am out riding with him. I don't want her deciding to come and stretch her own legs. Merry keep her distracted if it keeps her here." Merry nodded in determination.

"Is Legolas okay?" He asked quietly, worry evident in his voice and Aragorn smiled down at him.

"He will be, he is just in a mood and I do not think Aerlaer will improve it." Merry nodded. "Go make sure Aerlaer stays away from the stable for me." Aragorn asked and the Hobbit raced off, back into Medusald

"Is this from too much drink last night?" Éomer asked worriedly.

"No, do not fear it was not your drinking games, my friend. Legolas has been moody since Helms Deep. He's an Elf, they bottle things up. I'll talk to him." Aragorn reassured the man and he nodded.

"I best get back to what I was doing." He grinned and strode off.

"Alright, what's really going on?" Gimli demanded gruffly as he and Éowyn followed Aragorn to the stables.

"Last night, Legolas kissed Aerlaer." Aragorn sighed.

"Oh." Gimli said.

"Did she not take it well?" Éowyn asked in confusion.

"Given the circumstances, no. She was quite sensible about it, but it did upset her more than she wanted to let on to me. He was extremely drunk and out of character. I had hoped he would not remember. Aerlaer swore she would not mention it to him and I trust her word but it seems by his absence that he has remembered it himself."

"And this is bad?" Éowyn hedged and he nodded.

"Legolas is proud and honorable and he does not behave in such a way, to awaken and find he has, I fear the damage it will cause both himself and his friendship with Aerlaer." Aragorn explained as he led Brego, from the stable.

"Friendship, bah." Gimli snorted and Aragorn shrugged.

"Right now, it is a friendship which must be potentially salvaged."

"I see." Gimli mused. "So, he has run off because he is upset by what he has done."

Aragorn nodded as he swung up onto Brego's bare back. If Legolas was not using a saddle then neither would he.

"Why does he not just tell her, if he has feelings for her?" Éowyn asked, not understanding.

"It's complicated, and a long story but the short of it is; he's scared of being rejected." Aragorn replied wearily.

"Stubborn Elf." Gimli muttered. "I am sure the lass would not reject him."

"I do not think so either but on this subject, Legolas will not see reason."

"He guards his heart." Éowyn murmured and Aragorn nodded.

"Bring him back, laddy." Gimli said and Aragorn urged Brego into a canter, leaving the stable yards and worried woman and Dwarf behind.

...

"All I knew this morning when I woke,

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago,

Are brown eyes like a fire and your smile,

In the back of my mind making me feel like;

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now.

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now.

All I know is we said, "Hello."

All I know is I'm far from home,

All I know is beneath these trees, everything has changed

All I know is a new-found grace

All my days I'll hope to know your face,

That you'll be mine and I'll be yours.

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed."

Aerlaer strummed the last few notes on the cithara and Merry clapped approvingly.

"That was lovely. Where does that song hail from?" He asked and Aerlaer had the grace not to look too embarrassed as she quietly replied.

"I made it up." And Taurorn who was with them, along with Elrohir and Elladen, tried not to laugh.

"Who do we know with brown eyes, Elladen?" Elrohir snickered and Aerlaer glared at him, feeling exposed.

"Oh, I can think of someone with brown eyes." Elladen whispered loudly.

"Oh, will you give it a rest. Aerlaer growled at them. "Taurorn, Éomer, Gimli and..."

"Legolas." Elrohir smirked.

"…and Legolas all have brown eyes." Aerlaer bit out in annoyance and the brothers laughed deviously. "But, I made this song up long ago so all your assumptions are invalid." She smirked and was glad to see her two cousins look crestfallen but then Elrohir nudged Elladen and whispered very quietly into his ear and the Elf turned to grin at her. She glared at him balefully, annoyed she could not hear them.

"Lass, that was a nice song." Gimli called out to them as he entered the hall and strode towards them.

"Have you seen Legolas, Gimli?" She asked and the twins snickered but she studiously ignored them.

"Yes, have you seen, the Crowned Prince of Mirkwood?" Elrohir jested and Aerlaer grit her teeth, unsure whether to glower at him or laugh.

"He and Aragorn went out for a ride about an hour ago. I'm not sure when they will be back." Gimli replied and Aerlaer's spirits fell.

"Oh, I would have liked to have gone for a run." She murmured sadly, wondering why they had not asked her to join them. Had Legolas not seen her letter to find her?

"Well, you sound like you are having a good time here." Gimli beamed encouragingly at her. "Can we hear another song from one of you?" He asked and Aerlaer smiled and handed the instrument to Taurorn.

"Of course, Taurorn is much better at using this than I, and I think you would enjoy the songs of the Ranger's, Gimli." She grinned at him, but inside, all she felt was confusion.

…

Aragorn searched the horizon for trees as Brego galloped steadily beneath him. He had not let on to the others just how worried he was for his friend. Legolas was prone to getting into a mood occasionally, but usually he'd talk it out with him. He had been a terrible friend, he knew there was something amiss with the Elf, but there had always been something else happening, something more pressing.

Legolas had never taken off like this before, save for when he left his own kingdom and he had not returned there since. Would he be able to find him and bring him back? Would he be able to convince the stubbornly proud Elf to go within a four-foot radius of Aerlaer again? Finally, he saw a shadowy clump of trees take shape on the horizon before him. _Please be there my friend._

Arod was grazing on the fringe of the copse of trees when Aragorn rode up and he seemed to sigh, as if to say; _'thank goodness you're here.'_ Aragorn slid down from Brego and turned to the grey horse, placing a hand on his neck.

"Where is your rider?" He murmured and was surprised when Arod beckoned with his head to the left side of the group of trees. _Of course, furthest away from the mountains._ "Aerlaer is to know nothing of this." Aragorn added, hoping maybe the horse would understand him and he was rewarded with a nod. "Good lad." He said as he drew in a breath. _Now to find the Elf._

Cautiously, he walked under the trees, listening intently. He noted fallen leaves had been recently disturbed. _He must be very upset to be so careless._ Quietly, he followed the light trail. _He ran in here, not walked._ Aragorn mused and looked around carefully before continuing to follow the trail.

He had walked approximately a mile when the trail seemed to stop at a large sycamore tree, which was quite out of place compared to the trees around it. He looked up, searching. He instinctively knew the Elf was hiding up there somewhere.

"Legolas! I know you're up there." He called up to the tree but received no reply. "Legolas come down!"

"Leave me be, Estel." He heard a tired, flat voice softy murmur from above and he sighed. _This is going to be difficult._

"Legolas what is wrong?" He braced himself for the answer he knew was coming.

"Why didn't you tell me? After everything, why did you not say anything?" The Elf questioned bitterly. _He has remembered._ It was worse than he realised.

"Because I did not want you to be hurt by this. I thought what you did not know would not hurt you." He called up to the Elf.

He jumped a little as Legolas seemed to appear from nowhere, landing silently beside him. _I hate it when he does that._

"Do I look like I am not hurting?" The Elf snapped irately and Aragorn saw the remnants of dried tears streaked upon his pale face. Aragorn was taken aback by the depth of pain and anger within his friend's tumultuous brown eyes.

"Tell me Aragorn, how was not telling me meant to not hurt me?" He said and then spun on his heel and stalked away a few paces, running his hands distractedly through his loose hair. Aragorn was momentarily lost for words as he watched his friend. Legolas had never seemed so frayed in his emotions. Not like this, even in a mood, he was better composed.

"I really hoped you had forgotten." Aragorn murmured, feeling guilty.

"What in Manwë are you talking about?!" Legolas cried out, exasperated.

"About... wait, what are you talking about?" Aragorn asked now feeling very confused by the Elf's behavior.

"Damn Taurorn!" He growled out bitterly and Aragorn frowned. What had the young ranger done to make Legolas so upset?

"What of him?" Aragorn hedged in confusion. Legolas rounded on him swiftly and angrily, causing Aragorn to take a hasty step back, for the first time, unsure of his dearest friend.

"Oh, I don't know." Legolas snapped sarcastically. "Perhaps it is because he is the lucky bastard who has a certain elleth's affections, and no one thought to at the very least mention it to me in passing!" Legolas seethed and Aragorn felt his jaw drop as realization hit. _The idiot doesn't know. He actually thinks they are together._ It was all too funny. _Poor Legolas! How long had he been getting his bowstring in a tangle over this?_ Laughter erupted from him and Legolas glared at him balefully, causing him to laugh harder.

"Oh, Legolas! You poor, misguided Elf!" He chortled.

"This is not a laughing matter, Aragorn." He growled out.

"Oh, it is, it _really_ is." Aragorn replied between laughter. "Aerlaer does not care for Taurorn the way you think she does."

"Don't humor me." Legolas snapped, eyes flashing in annoyance.

"No, you don't understand, she sees him only as a brother figure." He managed to compose himself enough to explain and Legolas looked at him, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Are… are you sure?" The Elf whispered, and Aragorn could hear the hope seeping into his friend's voice.

"Yes." He replied, smiling and Legolas flopped down onto the ground, against a tree and tipped his head back, gazing up into the canopy.

"I'm such an idiot." He groaned out and Aragorn came to sit down beside him. "Eru forbid, that elleth is going to be the death of me." He muttered, letting out a sigh as all his earlier anger left him. Aragorn chuckled.

"Taurorn and Aerlaer met in Rivendell, they instantly became friends. At first the Elves and Rangers thought perhaps it would be like Arwen and I, but it soon became apparent that was not so. They are close as siblings and rightfully so, they've both experienced the very same loss of family." Aragorn explained and Legolas nodded silently. Aragorn studied the Elf. _There is still more to what ails him._

"What happened at Helms Deep?" He asked gently. Legolas shuddered and pain flickered back into his eyes.

"I nearly lost her." He said quietly. "After the explosion I looked for the three of you and you were all fine, fighting. I should have checked for sure. I watched her slay an Orc, not once realizing she had been blinded. I'll never forgive myself for that one thoughtless decision." He sighed sadly and continued. "I was up on the wall still and I heard a scream. I knew it was her. It felt like an eternity before I reached her, I was terrified I'd already lost her and then I heard her voice, abusing the enemy and there she was, struggling valiantly in the grip of an Urak. That is when everything went terribly wrong." He let out a shaky breath.

"I had no arrows left. I'd used them faster than they could grow. I chanced upon Aerlaer's fallen sword and used that to attack the Urak holding her but there were more and I don't know how but they overpowered me and disarmed me. They held me while the leader attempted to stab Aerlaer in the heart by Saruman's command.

She was completely terrified, they were going to kill her and there was nothing I could do." He took another shuddering breath in. "I begged them to take me instead and then when they refused I begged them to kill me first. Anything to give her some chance at getting away but they ignored me." He explained raggedly and Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder, horrified by what he was finally learning of.

"The Urak had pierced through her chain mail when Gimli slayed one of the Urak's holding me. It was only by his help, I could seize her sword back and quickly finished the others off and slay the one which intended to take her life." He drew in another breath. "If it wasn't for Gimli, she would not be here. If it were not for him, I would have lost her." He finished brokenly.

"You've been punishing yourself over this the entire time." Aragorn murmured. He realised, interestingly, Legolas had not even acknowledged the fact that Gimli had effectively saved him too.

"If she had died it would have been entirely my fault." The Elf said bitterly.

"You cannot know that." Aragorn replied, trying to console him but he shook his head.

"The night we made camp half way to the deep, I had a dream. In that dream Aerlaer was stabbed in the heart by an Urak while all I could do was watch, weapon-less and pathetically helpless. I watched as she looked pleading and terrified into my eyes as the light slowly left hers." He said shakily.

"That's why you left the tent." Aragorn realised and the elf nodded. Everything was starting to make sense now.

"I couldn't go back to sleep after that, I checked the camp was secure and then settled near the horses but I kept reliving that dream. Then Aerlaer was outside too and it was selfish, but I asked her to stay with me. I knew she was safe then." He sighed. "I thought she was safe and I was wrong, I should have not let her leave my sight. I should have been there beside her. I could have prevented what she had to endure in darkness" He looked at Aragorn, his face etched with anguish.

"Legolas, you must let this go, it is not your fault. She is alive because of you. Who can say if Gimli would have moved fast enough to even slay the Urak, which had her, in time? But you did. And do not forget, if it were not for you, she would have died that day near Imladris." Aragorn replied, willing Legolas to believe him. The Elf looked thoughtful, mulling over his words.

"I had not thought of it like that." Legolas eventually murmured and Aragorn gave him an encouraging smile. How Legolas had not burst from everything he had been bottling up was a feat in itself.

"This is not some infatuation is it, this is not how you felt for Tauriel, is it?" He asked carefully and Legolas let out a helpless sigh and shook his head, staring down at his hands.

"I knew in my heart the moment I walked away from Tauriel and left the Greenwood, that she did not truly mean as much to me as I thought. If she really had, I could not have left. That does not mean I was not deeply hurt, you know yourself more than anyone. If she had loved me back, I suppose we would have somehow defied my father and become lifemates, and I would have known no different but for the warm security of being with her. That is what I thought love must be like but I was wrong, I was so wrong." Legolas shook his head.

"It is so much more with Aerlaer. I do not know how to explain it. I cannot stay away from her. I need to be near her like a moth is drawn into the light, except her light is a bright fire and the closer I get the more I feel like I am going to burn, but I still must be near her. No matter how she nearly drives me to distraction, no matter how much it hurt believing she was with Taurorn, nothing hurts more than now, that I am away from her. It is a deep-seated need to know she is safe and where she is. It has been torment since I rode out of the gates of Edoras being so far away from her."

That damn play fight, yesterday eve…" Legolas muttered. "I knew from the moment the twins instigated it, it would be a very bad idea and damn my pride for not backing out of it. Do you know what she whispered to me? She told me pride is my weakness. She is wrong, it is her. It has been her for so long now, and I have tried to change that but I cannot. I am completely, hopelessly and irrevocably in love with her." Legolas looked up, turning to Aragorn with a haunted look in his eyes. Aragorn was speechless for a few moments as he absorbed possibly the most words he had ever heard his friend speak at once.

"It is why I drank so much, yesterday eve. I wished to numb the pain of seeing Taurorn with her. I cannot remember everything of the eve, which worries me. Aerlaer assured me I had not done anything stupid, yet my dreams where twisted in the past and present and something I think of my own conjuring.

"What did you dream?" He asked curiously and Legolas laughed. Aragorn welcomed the sound, grinning at him.

"Something you do not know about me, Estel, is when I was much younger, just before my father let me join the guard, I met a young elleth. She was nothing like the court elleths I had to usually endure the company of. She was refreshing and treated me like an equal and Manwë could she dance." He chuckled in reverie.

"What happened to her?" Aragorn asked carefully, worried some tragedy might have befallen her.

"I honestly do not know." Legolas sighed. "I have no idea who she was. Ada had hosted a masked dance and she was there. We danced and spoke for hours and then she told me she had to leave but would not tell me why and for the life of me I tried to learn her name, but she would not give it and I could not convince her to stay. I really liked her so I kissed her, hoping to make her stay with me. She felt something too, for she kissed me back, but then she was gone.

I looked everywhere for her, tediously searching all of my father's realm, but I never saw her again. What infuriated me, I think my father knew who she was, but he would not tell me which made me suspect she must have been of lower rank in his eyes. He certainly did not encourage my looking for her." He laughed again. "But I did, for years afterwards. Every patrol I went on I hoped I would see her magically appear beneath the trees.

Eventually I did not think of her as often, and it became more of a dream than a memory. I think it was because of her, I grew feelings of a sort for Tauriel. She was similar, although not so much of an enigma to me as the nameless elleth was, and Tauriel still addressed me by rank which was frustrating." Aragorn chuckled.

"And was this nameless elleth, alike Aerlaer?"

"Yes, very much so." Legolas smiled. "I think maybe that is why I had the dream. At first I was not sure which of the two I dreamt of, and I am still a little unsure." He laughed, trying to make light of it and Aragorn suspected it had something to do with kissing Aerlaer, and his subconscious had taken over from there.

"You know, Aerlaer's herd dwelt quite close to the woodland realm. Are you sure it wasn't in fact her hiding behind that mask? The colts she ran with got up to all sorts of antics." Aragorn suggested, aware there were no elleths quite like Aerlaer.

"Such a thought briefly crossed my mind this morning, but Aerlaer's hair is unforgettable. Whoever she was, I hope wherever she is that she is well." He smiled dismissively.

"Now, what are you going to do about Aerlaer?" Aragorn asked. "You really should tell her how you feel."

"You know I cannot do that." He said quietly. "I would risk everything for her, my life again a thousand times over and more, but I will not risk losing what I already have with her. I could not bear to lose that close friendship if she did not feel as I do."

"I think you will find she feels the same." Aragorn chuckled and Legolas sighed, shaking his head.

"That is not a certainty, and without a certainty I am not going to admit any of my own feelings to her if I can help it." Legolas replied airily and it was Aragorn's turn to shake his head. _There is no winning, with him, stubbornly proud Elf._

"Well if you are trying not to help it, you best be careful not to do anything reckless then." Aragorn cautioned. If Legolas was going to continue to conceal this then he did not want the Elf further upsetting Aerlaer, drunk or not.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked suspiciously, his eyes searching and Aragorn inwardly groaned. He had to quickly think up a reason. _The fight._

"Well that knife fight was a little telling to be completely honest. It looked as if you were going to defy Elrond's rules of not slicing ones clothes off." Aragorn chuckled.

"I swear such a thing did not cross my mind!" Legolas exclaimed but there was a telling smirk playing on the corner of his mouth.

"Exactly, and we all thought you were going to kiss her on the floor." Aragorn pointed out.

"I nearly did." Legolas muttered. "I had her right there and, oh Manwë, her presence was intoxicating, if she hadn't flipped me I think I would have. No, _I know_ I would have." He said shakily and Aragorn saw the haunted look return into his eyes. "The way I feel about her, it terrifies me, she makes me feel so many things all at once, it is overwhelming but I like the way it feels. I fear if I should get a taste of it, I would become addicted and I do not know if I could stop." The Elf tipped his head back against the tree again closing his eyes.

"I really do think you need to tell her you love her." Aragorn said again and Legolas groaned.

"Not this again."

"Fine, just be sure no to be reckless then, I'll not have you hurting her."

"I'd never do anything to hurt her." Legolas replied with solid conviction. Aragorn nodded, knowing he spoke the truth.

"We need to get back, before you start fading or something from being so far from the one subject who has caused you to speak more words than I have ever heard you speak before." Aragorn said with a smirk and Legolas glared pointedly at him.

"What I've just told you…"

"Do not fear Legolas, your words will not leave the eaves of this copse." Aragorn assured him and the Elf nodded as he too rose to his feet, stretching. They walked in silence as they left the cover of the trees and as they finally reached their two grazing horses, Legolas turned to the ranger.

"Estel, hannon le, mellon nin." He spoke softly and Aragorn turned to him and placed a hand on the his shoulder.

"Any time." He replied fondly to his oldest friend.

* * *

 _ScreamingTomCat - Where were you up to? Oh wait, don't say! spoilers! Perhaps tell me the location of where you were up to? haha! I will make a note, in this story, both Legolas and Aerlaer are under a thousand years old. I personally hate the age they put on Legolas in the films, I'm unsure if there was any thought behind it in regards to Elven history, or if it was not so much coincidence, that it was the exact same numbers as the year of Aragorn's birth. It is theorized he could be between 100 and 2000. Anyway, I have based their ages in this story based on a theory that Elves, much like all wild creatures, would only reproduce during times of safety which would guarantee the survival of their offspring which were a rarity already. I have had Legolas and Aerlaer born during the time of Watchful Peace which spanned four centuries in the Third Age of Arda. I know the obliviousness is frustrating, it is for the plot, but she assumes Legolas also knows that Taurorn is like a brother to her, because he has also spent time with the Rangers. :)_

 _EmberBeastie - I might be laughing. I am, bet you are still screaming!_

 _Wicked - I know right? Legolas drunk is the best! I'm not sure what was more fun, writting drunk There Were Ten Legolas, or high Fated Legolas in the mines! Hahaha!_


	42. Where Paths Meet Again

**~Where Paths Meet Again~**

* * *

The sun had just set as Legolas walked beside Aragorn, into the King's now dim hall. He was greeted by music and familiar laughter, and for the first time in centuries, he felt a sense of coming home.

Settled in a haphazard circle, beside a low fire in the open hearth which took pride of place in the center of the hall, chairs and rugs had been placed around and strewn upon them sat or lay: Gimli, Merry, Elladen, Elrohir, Éomer, Éowyn, Taurorn and Aerlaer.

Firelight played warmly on their faces as they laughed and talked quietly. Platers of food and drink lay about them and the small group were casually picking at, while Taurorn strummed a tune upon the cithara which he could just recall Merry had been playing the night before.

The small group realized they were now not alone and eight sets of eyes turned to he and Aragorn. He saw relief in Gimli, Merry and Éomer's and even Éowyn's eyes, and friendly greeting in those of the twins and Taurorn. Aerlaer, however, looked annoyed as she eyed him coolly.

"I can't believe you both went off for a merry gallop without me." She said flatly.

"I'm sorry Aerlaer, we tried to find you but your whereabouts was a bit of a mystery." Aragorn replied smoothly and shrugged apologetically.

"Tis true lass, Legolas was searching for you the moment he left his chamber's to ask you to go with them." Gimli added. So Gimli knew he had run off…

"Come to think of it, you said Legolas was looking for Aerlaer around midday too, didn't you Éowyn?" The Dwarf added and Aerlaer looked to the young blonde woman to see her nod. She must have known too. Legolas was unsure how to feel about that, but clearly they had pre devised a cover story of sorts, and Aerlaer knew no different. For that, he was grateful. He turned to Aragorn and quietly mouthed a thank-you to the Ranger who acknowledged it with a minute nod.

"Well didn't you get my note this morning?" Aerlaer asked sulkily and Legolas laughed.

"I did but you didn't write down where you were!"

"I was out there! How could you not find me?" Aerlaer replied in exasperation as she waved her hand gracefully towards the direction of the viewing platform.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He replied nonchalantly. _It is not a lie, I did not see her, only heard her voice._ He deviously consoled himself.

"Next time, I shall draw you a map." She grumbled and Elrohir and Taurorn laughed at her expense.

"Come, sit down and join us. There's plenty of food and drink." Éowyn beckoned kindly. Aragorn smiled, seating himself on the one remaining bench space, next to Éowyn. Legolas found himself sinking down on a rug beside Elrohir, leaning against the other end of the bench Gimli sat upon with Éomer facing across from Merry and Aerlaer, who was also resting on a rug, her back against a bench which Taurorn and Elladen sat upon.

He stretched his legs out in front of him aware his right leg was mere inches from where Aerlaer had her legs stretched out and delicately crossed at her ankles and drew his right leg back up towards him and rested his arm on it. Aerlaer seemed to have forgiven him and Aragorn for their 'ride out', without her, and placed a platter of assorted fruits and nuts between them so he could reach the food.

Casually she took a small apple and nibbled quietly on it. The hall had little light in it save for a couple candelabras and the warm glow of the fire. He watched as it flickered, warmly lighting the elleth's hair and making her eyes look more indigo. _Could I tell her? Would she see me as more than a friend?_ He realized she was watching him from behind her apple and he quickly dropped his eyes and picked up an apple himself and hastily took a bite out of it.

"I'm surprised you are eating those so soon." Éomer chuckled, along with Taurorn. Aerlaer had a glint of mischief in her eyes as she watched him take another bite.

"What can I say? Despite you trying to poison me last night, I still favor apples above all fruits." He turned his head to grin up to the horseman. "And they really are quite irresistible when you add something as glorious as hazelnuts with them." He added as he picked up a handful of the round nuts and threw one in the air. Catching it in his mouth, and giving a satisfying crunch, the flavors burst in his mouth.

The others chuckled around him but he did not hear Aerlaer's laughter amongst them and looked to her. The elleth was staring at him as if she had seen a ghost. He looked at her questioning as he took another bite of his apple and she seemed to recover herself and a smirk replaced her spooked appearance.

"Nice party trick." She quipped and he grinned at her although in the back of his mind he wondered what had worried her. _Maybe she thought I was going to choke._ He thought, bemused. _Yes, that must be it._

"Now we are all finally together, save for Pippin who already knows, you can finally tell us what transpired when you were taken by those filthy Orcs." Gimli said to Merry.

"Yes, I will gladly tell you and then maybe you can tell me a little of the adventures you have had." Merry replied and received eager nods from the small group.

...

Merry took a deep breath. So much had happened between being taken from the Fellowship and then meeting up with them again.

"Well, we discovered those Uraks do not sleep, for they carried Pip and I for many hours at a swift pace over many different terrains. At some point on the first night, they ran into different Orcs and there was a disagreement, although we do not know of what.

We did learn that we were not being taken to Sauron like we had first thought but instead to Saruman, but luckily for us, he had ordered our captors to not harm us. Pippin managed to pull off his leaf brooch from his cloak, we hoped if you were all perhaps tracking us, it would help.

We tried to escape at the same time, under the veil of darkness, but the Uraks were too watchful of us and after that first attempt, watched us even more warily. Eventually, but I guess quite quickly really, we came near to a great wood and there, the Uraks were intercepted by horseman during the night.

I now know that it was Lord Éomer and his men who enabled our escape." Merry sent a grateful smile to the man sitting across from him, and the man nodded his head in return.

"We crawled and crept away and once we had cut the ropes which bound us, we raced away as fast as our legs would carry us towards the not so far away forest.

An Orc chassed us, and followed us under the trees. We quickly climbed up a tall tree to get away from the horrible creature's grabbing hands and blade. Then there was a scream and the Orc had been killed by a tree. A tree!" Merry shook his head still amazed by the memory of it.

"Then the tree we had taken refuge in began to move and to speak! We tried to scramble back down and the tree started talking and thought we were Orcs too! Pippin and I managed to convince him we were harmless Hobbits and he agreed not to kill us. We learned his name was Treebeard and he was an Ent, but he still was not sure of us, and holding us hostage in his branches, he told us he was going to take us to the white Wizard!

We of course thought it was Saruman he spoke of but to our delight it was Gandalf, returned to us. Gandalf told us of what had happened with Frodo and Sam, and then he said he was off to go and see Aragorn and his company. We were overjoyed to hear you were well.

We stayed with Treebeard safely in the forest and learnt many things from him. Did you know there are Entwives? But none of the Ents know where they have gone. Anyway, we convinced Treebeard to move closer to Isengard, and there he realised Saruman and his army had destroyed and burned much of the trees there.

Treebeard was furious and summoned all the Ents and they sieged Isengard. Then you all arrived and sorted out Saruman and we came back here." Merry finished and took a drink from the tankard of ale by his side.

"Well, you have certainly had quite the adventure." Gimli rumbled. "I dare say, save for our time spent here, your time away from us with the Ents must have been of comfort and safety, although I do not envy you, young Hobbit, being held captive by those filth, Urak. I am glad to say, Urak will not bother another member of our Fellowship again." Gimli added firmly.

"Saruman said something about wanting you dead Aerlaer, did that have something too to do with the Uraks?" Merry asked, remembering now the anger of the Wizard before he had fallen. He turned and looked up to the she-Elf beside him.

"Yes, I think Gimli maybe can tell you of it and of anything else if he wishes for I believe he saw more than I." She laughed lightly and Merry noticed Legolas quickly look at her, worry upon the wood-Elf's face. It made Merry wonder at what Aerlaer meant, as she either chose to ignore Legolas's gaze, or did not see it as she instead looked to Gimli, who nodded before clearing his throat.

"Twas a bad business at the deep. Saruman sent the full force of his army to us and during the night, it was five hundred against ten thousand. They had put plan into their siege and blew up the main wall.

Aragorn, Aerlaer and I got caught in the explosion and fell from the wall. None of us knew, but Aerlaer was blinded by it. I saw her slay down an Orc myself and never would I have picked she couldn't see it.

We all got caught up in the fighting and a short while after, I saw those bloodthirsty Uraks had both Aerlaer and Legolas. I was closer to the lad and managed to take down one of the Urak, that had him in its grip. It was all I had to do, Legolas slayed the remaining Urak-Hai with such menacing ferocity, some of the Orcs around us backed off!

He then led Aerlaer, who was still blinded by the explosion, back to the keep, fighting off every Urak that came too close or got in his way. The lass was able to heal herself and went straight back out to fight again by his side. Aragorn and I fought off Orcs at the gate, and the Elves got us out of there in the nick of time before the gate collapsed. I then had the honor of blowing the great horn of Hammerhand, while the King and remaining riders charged the enemy from the gates, to give the woman and children a chance to flee.

As dawn spilled over the rise of the deep, Éomer's riders arrived with Gandalf and the remaining Orcs fled to Fangorn, where I've been told the trees dealt with them, I imagine in the same fashion they dealt with the Orc which followed you.

After the fallen were buried, we rode to Isengard and that is where our stories join again." Gimli finished his retelling and Merry and the others sat in silence, contemplating all that had been said.

"I didn't know that, little cousin. I hope you are truly well now." Elladen said quietly, placing a hand gently on Aerlaer's shoulder and Merry looked up to the she-Elf beside him, just in time to see a wild look flicker through her eyes and then it was gone. From the way Legolas was looking at her too, eyes searching hers, he realised the blonde Elf had also seen it.

"We owe you thanks, Legolas." Elrohir said gratefully to Legolas, and Merry noticed he looked uncomfortable by the situation. _There must be more to this story._ He realised sadly.

"Gimli was also there, and if it were not for him, I could not have done anything..." He trailed off quietly and looked towards the Dwarf who merely shook his head.

"Bah, I merely assisted in freeing you, you saved the lass." Gimli insisted and Merry saw how Legolas shrugged, his eyes downcast. His gaze lifted only when Aerlaer nudged his boot with her bare foot.

For a long moment, they seemed to lock eyes, and Merry wondered what Aerlaer tried to convey to him without words, for the way Legolas gazed intensely back. It was almost uncomfortable, and to Merry's relief, Gimli broke the heavy silence which had fallen.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the little wager the laddy, lass and I had going." Gimli smirked and Merry looked at him curiously, as did the others.

"What was that?"

"Who could slay the most Orcs, a head count." He chuckled

"Who won?" Elrohir asked eagerly, a grin forming on his face.

"Aerlaer and I drew even by one Orc to Legolas." Gimli replied smugly and Merry swore the Dwarf's chest puffed out a little bit. Elladen and Elrohir burst into laughter and Elrohir nudged Legolas in the ribs.

"Oh, not only beaten by a Dwarf but by Aerlaer too!" He chortled. "Oh Legolas, the shame you bring upon your lineage."

"Yes, yes, no need to point it out." Legolas replied frostily, brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Not quite as bad as the great secret he spilled last night about the mighty Thranduil!" Elladen quipped and received an icy glare from the wood-Elf.

"What have I don't to deserve such a mocking?" Legolas tipped his head up and asked the ceiling to which Aerlaer laughed and so too did Merry, glad they were all cheery once more.

…

"Shall we sing again?" Merry asked the small group and received a questioning look from Aragorn and Legolas. "Before you both arrived we had been playing with the cithara. Elrohir, Taurorn and Aerlaer are quite good at playing it." He grinned.

"That is the instrument you were playing last night is it not?" Legolas asked and he nodded and Taurorn handed it across to Legolas so he could look at it.

"I am surprised you remember Merry playing it." Aragorn laughed quietly.

"I barely do. Last night was truly a blur after a certain point." He replied to the snickers of Elladen and Elrohir.

"I remember you two dancing like fools." He quipped at them as he experimentally strummed at the strings on the instrument.

"Well at least we weren't spinning around the hall like a mad thing. Elrohir retorted indignantly. "Honestly who dances that quickly?" the dark-haired Elf asked in bafflement.

"Sinda, from the Greenwood do." Legolas smirked to the Elf beside him and nudged him. "Couldn't you sluggard Noldor keep up?" He teased and Elrohir smirked back at him.

"If you weren't so drunk you might have remembered that your dance partner kept up splendidly." Elrohir quipped and Legolas shrugged, feeling a little saddened he could not quite remember dancing with Aerlaer.

"Well then, I'll just have to convince said, splendid dance partner to dance we me again another time so I remember it." He replied looking across to Aerlaer with a smirk. She grinned back at him. Satisfied he had outdone Elrohir, and cheered he would hopefully dance again with Aerlaer in the future, he went back to playing around with the cithara, strumming at the strings.

"It is much like a lute, but the sound is not so sweet, yet it is pleasant to the ear." He mused and after trying each string to see what type of note it would give him, he tried to strum a part of a song and found the instrument responded beautifully. He eesclosed his eyes and unthinkingly began to sing softly.

"I've been out on the ocean,

Sailing along, travelling nowhere.

You've been running on hard ground,

With just you around, your heartbeats the only sound."

He gently strummed the next notes to the song and then another voice began to softly sing the chorus.

"But I know, once in a while we will find,

That the sound of your heart beats with mine."

He opened his eyes to see Aerlaer gazing warmly at him and he let his voice flow into hers.

"And when it's time,

I'll leave the ocean behind."

"So I'll look out for a light house,

See through the fog, search the horizon."

He sang alone again a smile playing on his lips as he felt immersed in the music he was creating and then Aerlaer smiled and it seemed the smile was for him alone and his heart skipped and he forgot the next words.

"And you'll be, waiting there for me.

And when the fog lifts, I'll see you clearly now."

She sang with feeling and he found his words again.

"And someday, the crash of the waves will beat our way,

And I will sail in your arms.

Because when its time, we'll leave the ocean behind."

He let his voice softly fall away, his eyes locked on Aerlaer's warm, indigo ones. A small smile played on her lips and was it the firelight or was her hair glowing? He could not be sure.

"That was beautiful." Breathed Éowyn in absolute awe and Legolas came back to reality tore his eyes from Aerlaer, handing the instrument back to Merry, feeling very uncomfortable by the heavy silence that now ensued. Taurorn was watching him thoughtfully.

"Someone else can play now." He said quietly and grabbed another apple from the platter and more hazelnuts to distract from the pressing silence, examining the nuts studiously.

"Taurorn, here you go." Merry handed the cithara to the young Ranger and Legolas breathed a silent sigh of relief as he felt Tauron's calculating gaze leave him.

The Ranger leant down to Aerlaer, who looked as if she was counting the seeds on the strawberry in her hand. Legolas could not catch what he whispered to her but a bright smile formed on her face and he grinned as he began to strum at the cithara. _That tune, it is familiar…_

"Well this place is packed with many but your face is all I see,

And the music's way too loud but your voice won't let me be.

So many pretty faces, all dressed to impress,

But the thought of you alone has got me spun,

And I don't know what to say next."

Legolas looked up baffled by the singing elleth and Ranger. He knew that song, he was sure it was Elvish. The music certainly was, it was meant to be dancing music but the tune Taurorn strummed was slower. Aerlaer sung in the common tongue and he was sure verses were missing.

"Yet I'm feeling like,

There is no better place than right by your side.

I had a little taste.

And I'll only have to leave here anyway

Everyone is looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee la da dee doo

La da da me, la da da you.

La da dee, la da dee doo

There's only me, there's only you.

La da dee la da dee doo

La da da me, la da da you.

La da dee, la da dee doo

When I'm gone I'll think of you."

Legolas was feeling a bewildered by the joyful song when they finished in laughter and clapping from Merry, Gimli and Éowyn.

"Where does that song hail from?" He asked keeping his voice calm. He had not heard it for many, many years, certainly more lifetimes than the Ranger who had just played it.

"Oh, we are not really sure." Aerlaer laughed. "I had a tune and a few Elvish lyrics and we decided to add to it." She answered innocently. "Why do you ask?"

"The song is old." Was all he replied and she cocked her head watching him curiously.

"You know of it?" She asked.

"Well yes, it is Elvish, Sindarin to be precise." He answered.

"Will you sing it to us?" She asked, hopeful, He shook his head.

"No, I can't quite remember the rest of the words to it either." He replied. "I just recognized the tune." He gave her a small smile although she seemed disappointed he did not know more.

"It is probably enough song anyway, I think I might retire for the evening." Aragorn said and slowly stood up. Gimli rumbled in agreement and suddenly Merry gave a tired yawn.

"Yes, agreed there, I am still tired from last night." Éomer chuckled and bid them all goodnight. The twins stood too and the small group bid one another farewell until morning, and departed their own separate ways. Legolas noticed Aerlaer followed Taurorn out of the hall after the twins, he supposed back to the Ranger's camp for the eve.

He felt a twinge of jealously towards the Ranger which he quickly dismissed. It was the closeness he envied but he knew the brotherly relationship they shared was a far cry from what he wished he could have with her. He found himself walking outside to the viewing platform and gazed out over the horizon, the moon was shining brightly but the stars seemed veiled. Something did not quite feel right about the night but the city seemed safe enough. He looked searchingly into the dark sky but could discern nothing. Aragorn came to stand beside him.

"What is it?" He asked quietly after a long moment.

"I am not sure, something seems to stir from the east but I cannot discern what it might be. Legolas replied. "I believe we are all safe." He added.

"Then that is the best we can hope for." Aragorn replied. "I have been worried that Pippin's use of the Palantir may have caused us some trouble from our enemy but we have been lucky." Legolas nodded and turned to him.

"Aerlaer also saw a glimpse into the Palantir." He murmured and worry crossed the Ranger's face. "She assured me it was too brief for our enemy to acknowledge, but she seemed a little shaken by it."

"Are you well now, my friend?" Aragorn asked a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes and Legolas nodded.

"Yes, although I think I should probably wash all that was painful from today away." Aragorn inclined his head and Legolas retreated to his chamber.

…

Aerlaer returned to the King's house, contently humming a quiet tune. It looked as if everyone had retired for the evening. She skipped up the stairs and then stopped suddenly, before her chamber door. She was alone in the half-lit corridor.

Uncertainly, she approached Legolas's door which was closed, without light beneath the door. _Should I knock? This is silly. There is nothing wrong with being alone._ Still, she stood there, undecided as a shadow of fear wove like a ribbon through her mind. _I am safe, Edoras is safe, we have defeated the enemy._

Turning from the door, she made her way to her own, resolutely pushing it open and entering her own chamber. There was enough light within, cast by a bright candle in its holster, and she picked it up, carrying it to the portioned off wash area, where a warm bath awaited her.

Washed and donning the creamy nightdress which had been laid out upon her bed, Aerlaer set the candle upon the dresser and began untangling her nearly dried hair. The chamber felt empty, but she purposely ignored the feeling, although she felt on edge. Perhaps there was danger here? _No, no I am imagining such things._

No sooner had she admonished her fears, a blood chilling shriek ripped apart the silence of the night. Aerlaer, spun, dropping the wooden comb she held and it clattered to the dresser, knocking the candle over, diminishing its light.

Heart pounding, Aerlaer froze as another shriek, more terrible than the last, echoed against the walls, closer than the last and the world was plunged into darkness as a chilling breeze entered the chamber from the open windows, chilling Aerlaer to her very soul.

* * *

 _Different Worlds with slightly altered lyrics by Jes Huddak_

 _La da dee with slightly altered lyrics by Cody Simpson - Because that is exactly the kind of tune elves of the Greenwood would dizzyingly dance to!_

* * *

 _Wicked – Great to know the re write is still lovable! Not many changes in this chap until the end, and then a few early changes into the next which I think are stronger than what I had initially written._

 _Deploying, I can only imagine the stress of that. I have a friend who is thankfully still in the country, but for how long I'm unsure. He wants to serve and is undergoing training and it is wonderful he is, and amazing to witness his fitness transformation to make the army and the determination there alone, but not looking forward to when he does go overseas._

 _Legolas is so silly. Ha ha. I really must get onto the next chapter of Fated, your very concise description of Legolas had me laughing! Gosh, Sea Salt, must get onto that one too, but it is both easy and draining to write that one, which is why I keep putting it off._

 _ElizabethUndomiel – Thanks! There will be more Elven craziness to ensue!_

 _EmberBeastie – Really glad you enjoyed this chap, hope you found my inbox. So sorry for your loss. New chapter as promised. x_


	43. In the Dark

**~In the Dark~**

* * *

As the chilling sound resonated through the night air a third time, Legolas, twin blades in hand, met Aragorn, nearly knocking into him in his haste to leave his bed and chamber to find his companions.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"I do not know, yet it sounds like the cry of a Wraith." Aragorn answered and Legolas flinched, the shrieking call louder this time. He snapped his head towards where it seemed to come from; the other side of Aerlaer's door. Fear swept over him. Was it in her empty chamber?

Legolas stalked forward and opened the door quietly, slipping into the elleth's chamber, gladdened now she had gone with Taurorn to the Rangers campsite. He had not dealt with a Wraith before, and was unsure what to expect if it were indeed one. The coldness which drifted in through the open windows, and the foreboding feeling, the fear, thick in the air as if it were poisoned, caused him pause.

"Be very careful." Aragorn whispered from behind him. "I'll rouse the others." The Ranger took off down the corridor.

The chamber was filled with a bottomless darkness; there were no candles lit, and the moon had vanished. Blades at the ready, Legolas moved in further. There was someone, or something in the chamber, he could sense their presence.

Was there a sound? A slight shift to his left? He turned, in time to see the dull glint of a blade in the darkness. Swiftly, he blocked the weapon, using his second blade to lock his opponent's, ripping it from their grasp. It had not even clattered to the floor, before there was an angry hiss and he grunted as was kicked viciously in the stomach, dodging back, barely missing a chair as he purposely kicked this enemy's fallen weapon away.

They began moving towards the door and, afraid of the danger they could cause to the King's household, he swapped his left blade to his right hand, using his free hand to grab hold of the intruder.

"Let me go!" He dropped his blades, that terrified yet demanding voice sending a chill through him at the realization of what he could have done. Sudden pain, snapping his jaw sideways, set him to action once more. Using what little light spilled through the doorway from the dim lit corridor, Legolas snatched up his attacker's other wrist.

"Stop!" He commanded, but she only seemed to fight him more, writhing and twisting frantically in his grip, her breathing short, panicky. "Aerlaer, it's me, stop!" He called to her, pulling her against himself, quickly wrapping his arms about her to keep her from further harming him, or potentially herself.

She let out a panicked cry the despair within it scaring him, still trying to pull away, to escape. "Aerlaer, please, you are safe, it is me, you are safe." He spoke quietly near her ear, trying to calm her. Her struggling lessened.

"Legolas?"

"Aye, it is me." He reassured quickly and she seemed to suddenly sink into his embrace, but how she shook, her skin cold.

"There's something out there, and then the moon disappeared and, I'm so sorry, I heard the door, I didn't know it was you. Everything feels wrong, I couldn't sense you." She rushed out, face buried against the crook of his shoulder.

"It's alright, are you hurt?" He asked, filled with worry he had hurt her.

"No…no." Her voice shook. "Did I hurt you?" She whispered.

"I am fine." He brushed off her concern, relieved she was safe and unharmed. Only now did he hear a bell tolling outside, and the voices of men.

"I don't know why I didn't know it was you…" She mumbled, still shaking.

"You are cold." He noted aloud.

"I am?"

"Yes, are you certain you are well?" He pulled away, to attempt to study her in the little light and she swayed between his hands which he kept upon her shoulders. "You're not." He frowned with worry.

"Legolas?" Aragorn called from the doorway.

"Aerlaer is unwell." He called to the Ranger.

"I am fine." She retorted as Aragorn entered the chamber, a bright torch in hand which he set in a holster.

"The Black Breath." He muttered, assessing the shaking elleth. "It has affected her from the open window when the Nazgul passed."

"How did it enter the city?" Legolas demanded, shocked it had indeed been one of the darker forces of Sauron.

"Upon a winged beast, it seems." Aragorn replied warily. "I fear Pippin's tampering with the Palantir is what has drawn our enemy's servant here.

"Will it return?" Aerlaer nervously asked. Aragorn shook his head.

"It would have been seeking out the Ring. I doubt it will return." Aragorn turned now to the door. "I must seek out the King."

"What of Aerlaer?" Legolas asked, unsure how to help the elleth. "Why is she cold?"

"I am right here." She muttered, beginning to sound a little like herself again.

"She needs rest." Aragorn replied, moving to the door and pausing. "Perhaps find a shirt, Legolas." Gazing immediately down, Legolas was mortified to find he indeed wore none. Such was his rush to check the welfare of the others, he had not thought of it. He was now aware of Aerlaer's proximity and how improper it all was.

"I, um…" He struggled, staring at her wide eyed. "A moment." He strode swiftly from the chamber trying to appear unfazed and hurried into his own, finding and donning his. white shirt for sleeping.

Back in the hall, Aragorn met him. "Will she be alright?" He asked the Ranger. "You didn't tell me why she is cold to touch?"

"She will be fine by morning, she simply needs to sleep it off now." Aragorn answered, gazing thoughtfully at him. "She will not want to be alone, the Black Breath preys on the soul and all which is good and light, filling it with despair and darkness."

"I won't leave her."

"I know you won't." Aragorn half smiled and turned to leave before pausing a moment. Nothing reckless." He called back quietly, before continuing from the hall. _What could I possibly do that was more reckless than embracing her body to my bare chest?_ Legolas thought darkly as he re-entered Aerlaer's chamber.

Aerlaer was still standing where he left her and finally the moonlight came out again and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly

"Yes, I think so now, thank you." She replied but her face looked uncertain in the moonlight and she was still shaking, although now it was more a shiver. It was strange for Legolas to behold and it bothered him.

"I will stay." He told her and she looked to him in surprise. "I mean, well, if you would like the company, Aragorn thought you might." He rushed out, now uncertain. She gave a small nod.

"Please, if you could." Her words were grateful. Nodding, glad he could keep a watch of sorts over her, he gently closed the chamber door.

"The air is clean once more." He mused, glad the cold, foreboding fear had disapparated. Aerlaer nodded mutely, her lip trembling. "You must get under your blankets." He instructed, moving to the bed and pulling the heavy blanket and sheet back. Obediently she did as he bade, and he sat up on the top of the blanket, on the other side of the bed as Aerlaer snuggled down.

"You will sleep too, won't you?" Her voice sounded so small, so unlike her fiery self, that his heart hurt.

"Yes, unless you wish me to keep watch?"

"No, please sleep. I'm sorry your sleep has already been disturbed."

"I was not sleeping." He shrugged before settling down upon the bed. "I thought you were spending the eve in the Rangers camp." He murmured, still slightly disturbed by how close he had come to hurting her with his own blades.

"I only walked Taurorn back." She replied quietly.

"Are you still cold?"

"Not really."

"Liar, I can feel you shivering through the mattress."

"I'll be okay." She replied and he shook his head, drawing his hands to rest behind it and on his pillow.

He lay silently beside her for a while, fully aware of each time she shivered. They did not let up, and he imagined she fought some internal battle, caused by the Black Breath. The breeze coming in through the windows was cool, and so he got up and closed all four. The chamber was plunged suddenly into darkness, causing him to tense, as the moon was shrouded once again by clouds.

There was a distressed, quiet sound from the bed and Legolas's heart broke for the elleth. It was not just the Black Breath, it was the darkness. "Aerlaer?" He asked gently. She didn't reply and he listened intently to the sound of her breathing. It was shaky. He could hear the deliberately slow breaths she took as she tried to stay calm and hide her fear from him.

He was not going to let her face this alone. He could not bear the thought she might endure these moments of fear in darkness possibly forever. Moving back towards the bed, giving no thought to what Aragorn constituted as reckless, he drew back the blankets and climbed properly between the sheets. Reaching out, he carefully touched her shoulder, he could only just make out in the dark.

Her skin was so cold and she shook uncontrollably, akin to an autumn leaf about to fall in a chill wind. Placing his arm around her, he gently lifted her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. For a brief moment, he felt her freeze and panicked he had gone too far, but then she let out a shuddering breath.

To his surprise, Aerlaer turned towards him, burrowing her head in the crook of his shoulder just above his collarbone. Legolas pulled her closer, overcome with the need to protect her, to keep her safe.

"Sleep now." He whispered softly and rested his cheek on her head. Slowly he felt her relax, and eventually, her shaking ceased, replaced by the odd shiver as he willed the heat of his body to warm her.

As moonlight once again filtered into the chamber, she gave a sigh of relief and he listened to her breathing as it slowly calmed and became steady and quieter, and then finally deeper as she fell into sleep. Legolas turned his head a little and placed a gentle kiss upon her head.

"Gi gargur nin." He whispered softly into her hair. _And until the daylight, I can at least pretend I have hers._ He sighed wistfully and let her quiet breathing lull him to sleep.

…

Aerlaer became conscious of birds chirping, sunlight bathing on her face and a slight breeze and the scent of trees _. I do not remember being in a woodland? Perhaps I am still dreaming?_ Lying there in that between realm of being asleep but aware, she mused at how secure she felt _. Maybe I am resting in a comfortable tree whose branches are holding be safe? No, that cannot be. This feels entirely different, familiar yet not so. Wherever am I?_

She became aware of what she had first thought was the branch of a tree she must be resting in, rising and falling. _No, breathing._ She moved her left hand slightly, brushing to see if she would feel tree bark. Instead her fingertips lightly touched soft hair. She opened her eyes and just managed not to snort in surprise. _Not a tree. Legolas._

The nights events came rushing vaguely back to her. She remembered darkness and soul freezing screams on the night air, her own fear. Arms had then found her in that darkness and pulled her close. She had been filled with a sense of safety and warmth which chased away the chill surrounding her heart, and something else of a peaceful nature had washed over her and she must have slept _. Certainly slept, and in his arms no less. And he in mine! For my arm too is holding him close._ Butterflies erupted in her stomach _. What in Arda does this mean?_

Aerlaer felt his breathing become shallow and she carefully lifted her head from where it rested against his chest and met brown eyes. _Oh goodness! We are barely inches apart!_ She could feel her heart begin to quicken. _I hope he cannot hear it!_ She thought wildly. His gaze dropped slightly away from her eyes to her mouth and she found herself glancing briefly at his slightly parted lips.

Startled by how much she wished to kiss them, she quickly looked back at his eyes and instead became transfixed by the intensity of his gaze. Once again she could not discern the emotions which flickered in their molten depths. Suddenly he looked away and let out an unsteady breath.

"Did you uh sleep okay?" His voice sounded off note, rough.

"Umm yes, I did uh thanks you know, for this." _Whatever in Arda this is._ Her voice sounded breathy and she realised she had not drawn a breath of air in for quite some moments and concentrated on calmly doing so.

"You are warm now?"

"Yes, very much." She replied quickly, her answer sounding idiotic to her own ears. He looked back at her and she caught a curious look in his eyes which quickly vanished to a serene gaze.

"I am glad. I will leave you now to prepare for the day." He said casually and carefully extracted his arms from around her and Aerlaer pulled her own arm back and rolled onto her back as he made to sit up. Instead he let out an agonizing and surprised gasp.

"What is wrong?" She sat up, concerned as he held a hand over his stomach, sinking back onto the mattress, and for the first time she saw his left cheek.

"You are hurt!" She exclaimed, reaching across to gently touch his face. He winced slightly. In a rush another part of the eve before came back to her and she gasped in horror. "I did this!"

"It's fine." Legolas bit out, but by the way he held his stomach, she knew it was not.

"This is all my fault, I must heal you."

"Aerlaer, really it is-".

"No, no it is not alright. I feel terrible, I would never hurt you." Truly she was mortified by the damage she had inflicted. His jawline was a bruise of purple she could not bear to see a moment longer. Gently she placed her hand over the injury, feeling the slight heat beneath his skin, but surprisingly, no swelling. Closing her eyes, she focused on healing him, aware of his gaze.

…

Her touch was cooling, welcome. He had not realised the extent of the injury to his jaw until now it was healing beneath her hand. Her eyes were closed and he took in the concentration upon her features, the way her brow slightly furrowed and the set of her mouth.

Those eyes finally opened and as soon as she pulled her hand away, he missed it.

"I guess it was a little sore. I had not realised how hard you had punched me." He chuckled, only to grimace and clutch at his stomach again. The bruised muscles had clearly stiffened overnight and the feeling was not pleasant.

Aerlaer turned her remorseful gaze now to stare intently at his shirt which hid the larger injury. He wanted to squirm under her gaze, it felt as if he had no shirt on at all. "Don't worry about that one, it can't be seen." He forced a smirk and she simply glared at him unimpressed.

"I kicked you, don't be an idiot. It needs healing."

"It is not so bad." He lied and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm an Edhelroch, when I kick, there is always damage." She stated flatly and he sighed. There would be no way to worm his way out of this, her mind was made up. Admittedly, he did wish for the pain to go away, and he didn't fancy the teasing of the twins if he went to them, or potentially explaining he'd spent the night with their little cousin.

"Legolas, please let me heal you." He was unsure if he would be able to tolerate her hands upon him, but he could not refuse her. Sighing he nodded.

"Fine, but then I do not want to hear any more apologies from you." Relief crossed her features and she smiled before her gaze became serious, turning to the injury at hand. Legolas barely held back a shiver as she gently shifted the front of his shirt up, revealing the injury.

Curiously, he gazed down, as much as his protesting muscles would allow. The bruising was dark and angry. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Legolas." The elleth whispered sadly.

"What did I say about more apologies?" He warned and she gave a quick smile and lifted her right hand. He braced himself for… _oh Manwë, why!_ Her hand was cool and rested feather light over his skin but his skin felt as if it were scorched by the tickling flames of a fire which went all the way to the pit of his stomach. He wanted to pull away, afraid of the thrill her touch had ignited but he knew he couldn't and instead tried to concentrate on his own breathing, the cobweb high on the ceiling, the structure of the doorway, anything mundane.

After what felt to him like the lifespan of a human, Aerlaer finally took her hand from his stomach and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Does that feel better?" She asked hesitantly, peering worriedly into his eyes _. Manwë I hope they are unreadable!_ He thought wildly.

"Yes, much better thank you." He replied sounding remarkably calm. He didn't feel better though, he now felt worse. He wanted her hand back on his skin, both hands. He remembered his dream from the night before, if only it were true and she felt the way he did for her. If only he really could kiss those lips. If only he knew her heart. Aragorn's warning rang in his mind, not to do anything reckless. Yet the ranger wanted him to confess his feelings. _What could be more reckless than trying to explain to her how I feel? Manwë, if I tried to speak now I would get more than a bruised torso._

"Legolas? Are you okay?" He snapped sheepishly out of his reverie. "Yes, I am well, I was thinking." He blurted out.

"Whatever about?" She asked with a mixture of curiosity, worry and confusion. _Oh, Eru I hope my thoughts were not transparent in my eyes!_

"I was thinking about healing." He lied. "I thought it might be something I'd like to learn." He peered up at her, hoping he sounded believable. She studied his face thoughtfully and he started to worry she had seen through it, but then she smiled.

"If you like I could teach you a little." She said warmly and he sensed she was happy he had shown interest. He nodded. He did find it interesting, especially how she had explained things to him at Helms Deep.

"I would like that, then next time you punch me I can just heal myself and you will be none the wiser." He flashed her a roguish smirk, and she laughed quietly and looked at her hands, now resting in her lap. He realised he needed to leave now, before he said or did something he would regret.

He rose from the bed, straightening his shirt. "I'll meet you in the hall." He said and before she could reply, strode swiftly from the chamber and back into his own.

A half an hour later, Legolas stood in the Golden Hall, wondering just how long Aerlaer intended to be. "Legolas." He turned at Aragorn's voice, the Ranger entering from the main entrance, the twins trailing behind.

"Greetings." He murmured, also nodding to each twin, who merely grinned. Did they know?

"Did you sleep well, no issues?" Aragorn asked, although his gaze held Legolas's asking an entirely different question. It seemed the twins did not know what had transpired.

"Yes, peacefully." He replied with a nod. Aragorn seemed gladdened, a small smile gracing his features before the twins interrupted.

"Where is Aerlaer?" Elladan asked.

"Surely not still sleeping?" Elrohir chuckled. Legolas merely shrugged, swallowing hard.

"I could not say." He replied breezily, purposely turning his attention to a table of food where Gimli sat with Merry, wondering again why the elleth took so long. He decided to wait another quarter of an hour, and if she still had not shown, he would hunt her down.

…

 _Is it possible to be any more confused than I am right now?_ Aerlaer thought as she walked to the oak wardrobe and flung the doors open. Rodwen had stocked it with an assortment of dresses and she had not even looked at them all yet. The day was warm and she selected a dark blue dress of a light, cotton material. _If only I had inherited my grandmother's talent for seeing one's heart emotionally not medically._

Stepping in front of the mirror she pulled the dress on over her head and peered at her reflection. It was another sleeveless dress but the front twisted from where it covered her breasts to form almost rope like straps which passed over her shoulders, leaving her blades exposed and then the material fanned back out to fall into the back of the dress which flowed carelessly to her heels.

There were two cuts to the length giving her more movement and curiously the material was artfully cut out on the sides of her waist, exposing a flash of skin, the material to the front held slightly bunched over the flat of her stomach with a threaded, soft dark blue rope. Aerlaer could not help but grin. This was exactly the kind of garments she had worn most back at home. This felt natural to her. Rodwen was an enigma. _Rodwen? Rodwen said if he felt anything too, he would confess so, he must not feel as I do, for surely if he did, he would have confessed by now._ Her heart hurt with a sharp, desolate pang at the thought. _Yet that kiss. That stupid drunken kiss._

 _He makes no sense but I do not even know what is sense anymore._ She sighed again, moving to deftly untangle tresses of her hair. _And what in Arda did I witness last night with those hazelnuts?_ Not only was he confusing her he was dredging up long ago memories she had pushed very far back into the recesses of her mind and heart.

Maybe she should seek out Rodwen again, perhaps she could give Aerlaer some advice on her current predicament with Legolas. Decided, she quickly combed any remaining tangles from her hair, letting it fall down her back and dashed out the door in search of the King's head maid.

…

Rodwen looked up as she heard the heavy wooden door to the kitchens close, expecting to see one of the younger maids. Instead she was met with Aerlaer. A smile found its way onto her face which moments before had been drawn in concentration over preparing dough. She dusted her floury hands on the apron she adorned.

"It is a pleasant surprise seeing your bright face, Aerlaer." She greeted the young Elf warmly and was rewarded with a bright smile.

"Hello Rodwen, are you well?" She came over to observe what the woman was doing. "I know you are busy and I do not want to be of hindrance to your work if you could direct me to an apron I will help you some." Rodwen pointed towards a shelf of clean, folded aprons and Aerlaer deftly washed her hands in a bucket of soapy water, and taking an apron, fastened it on.

"You are too kind, Aerlaer." Rodwen murmured gratefully as she handed a ball of dough to the elleth to knead.

"I must confess I do come here for your console, it seems I am in a bit of a predicament." She said. "What are we making?" She asked curiously and Rodwen pointed to a large jar of honey.

"Honey bread."

"Oh, that is why the dough is such a golden colour and why all I can smell is honey." Aerlaer realised and Rodwen nodded and handed her a spoon of the sticky, golden substance and she put it in her mouth, closing her eyes, clearly enjoying the rich, sweet flavor.

"Now tell me young Elf, what is your predicament? Am I right in presuming it has entirely to do with a certain blonde ellon?" She was answered with a nod and an exasperated sigh.

"You told me if he had feelings too he would tell me, but so far he has not and yet I am now more confused than ever for last night we slept in each other's arms."

Rodwen couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the elleth and she continued. "I was quite spooked last night from the Nazgul which flew over and he stayed with me to comfort me. I confess it is not the first time we have done this but it is the first time we have been so close in a physical manner although there was no intention behind it. But still it confuses me. I truly don't know what to think."

Rodwen gazed thoughtfully at the young elleth. Why hadn't the woodland Elf expressed how he felt? Rodwen had made her mind up, Legolas had very real feelings for the elleth when he led her from the battle into the hall at Helms Deep. The way he had remained at her side, ferociously protective and tenderly caring, his eyes full of worry and love as she had handed him a blanket, not even comprehending he too was soaking wet in his devotion to ensuring the other Elf was okay.

"He kissed me." Aerlaer suddenly said and Rodwen stopped kneading and looked at her.

"Well there is your answer." She smiled but Aerlaer shook her head. "No, it just makes it all the more confusing. He kissed me the eve of the celebration when he was extremely intoxicated, which I may as well add is my fault because I told Éomer how to get him drunk. Aerlaer sighed again _. Poor lass really is in quite the predicament._

"What happened after he kissed you?" she asked and Aerlaer gave a dry laugh.

"He was horrified. He apologized and ran to his chamber. He does not remember doing it though and Aragorn has told me not to mention it to him for he said Legolas will be most upset with himself for doing so in his drunken state." Aerlaer replied sadly.

"His actions certainly are confusing." Rodwen mused. "I think he does care for you I just don't understand why he has not come forth to you about it."

"I think maybe it is he cares for me as a good friend like Taurorn is, but then sometimes he looks at me so intensely and I just don't know what to think then." Aerlaer mumbled and Rodwen heard a mix of confusion and annoyance in the note of the Elf's voice but the tinge of green Rodwen glimpsed in her bright eyes spoke volumes. Deep down she was hurting. _I am sure he would not toy with her, but for what purpose does he not make his feelings known?_

"Yet drunk or not he did still kiss you and that I think is something." Rodwen replied. "I assume Taurorn has never kissed you?" she chuckled at the look of horror on the elleth's face.

"Goodness no!" she said. "Not even when drunk." She laughed.

Rodwen took the doughy loaf and put it aside to sit a while and Aerlaer followed her as she made to wash her hands of the flour and honey they had drizzled on top of the loaves.

"As much as it feels confusing, I think you need to just see what happens with him. I would be very surprised if I am wrong in his feelings for you, but as you have said he has not confessed anything to you. It is just a waiting game." Rodwen said and Aerlaer nodded in thought. "Sorry I cannot be of much help, Aerlaer." She added gently.

"No, you are always of help." The Elf replied gratefully. "I should leave you be, I am now holding you up." Rodwen chuckled.

"Off you go then." Aerlaer took off the apron and placed it neatly on top of a pile of dirty wash towels and turned to the door.

"Rodwen?"

"Yes?"

"Umm with kissing, I was wondering do all kisses feel the same? I mean if it were a different say Elf, could you tell?"

Rodwen turned to look at her. _What a strange question_.

"I think you would be able to tell the difference." She chuckled. "But I guess if you felt for one Elf what you felt for another, the feeling you feel might be one and the same." She replied and Aerlaer chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Oh ok, thanks." She made to leave again.

"I forgot to mention Aerlaer, you sang beautifully with Legolas yesterday eve." Rodwen called to her.

"Oh, I did not even know you were in the hall or I would have said hello." Aerlaer replied in surprise and Rodwen chuckled.

"My dear Elf, I do not think you noticed anyone else in the room but the one you sung with."

"Oh." The elleth replied, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Go on, get out of here and let me work." Rodwen grinned and the Elf flashed her a returning grin before dashing out of the kitchens _. Ah to be young and in love._ Chuckled Rodwen to herself as she tidied up the mess of flour.

…

Although Legolas had said to meet him in the hall, Aerlaer needed fresh air. She bounded up the stairs to her chamber and slung her bow and quiver onto her shoulder, before racing back down the stairs two at a time passing two maids in the process.

"Elves, can't they just take stairs sedately like the rest of us?" Aerlaer heard one of the maid's mutter and grinned.

"She's not as bad as that blonde male Elf. I thought he was going to knock me over in his rush to get down the stair yesterday."

"Oh, I don't think I would mind if he knocked into me." Aerlaer smirked realizing these two maids didn't know she could still hear their high noted voices, despite the growing distance and altitude _. Legolas, breaking hearts from Lórien to Edoras._ She chuckled quietly to herself despite also falling into that category.

"Ha you'll have to keep that unlikely scenario for your dreams alone Gwenlyn, the Elven Prince's affections, I think you will find, are already occupied. The other servant laughed and suddenly curious by the conversation the maids were having she lingered below the stair out of sight, focusing her hearing on them alone.

"Why do you say that?" The maid called Gwenlyn asked.

"I glimpsed him leaving the Lady Aerlaer's chambers this morn in naught but his sleep clothes." The maid giggled and Aerlaer held in a derisive snort of laughter.

"Are you sure? I did not think Elves acted in such a way from the stories I know of their race." Gwenlyn answered, clearly baffled.

"I am certain of what I saw, and later when I went to dust their chambers I noticed only the Lady Aerlaer's bed had been slept in." The maid replied in a hushed tone.

"Ah I envy her such a bed companion!" Gwenlyn replied in a tone which made Aerlaer's nose rankle.

"You would bed an Elf?"

"Indeed, would you not?"

"I cannot say I have thought on it before now." The other maid replied. "I hear they do not tire…" She giggled suddenly and Aerlaer held back a snort of… well she was unsure if it were disgust or amusement. "I suppose I would not be able to resist such attention if it were pressed my way." The maid conceded.

"Hmm, perhaps I will discover whether it is simply bed company he wishes." The maid, Gwenlyn chuckled and Aerlaer scowled. "Come we best continue our chores." Aerlaer heard their receding footsteps and once she knew the coast was clear, stepped out from her hiding place, shaking her head. Not entirely sure how she felt about the way those maids had been discussing Legolas; she moved off in the direction of the training grounds to release a quiver of arrows into some poor unsuspecting target.

* * *

 _Guest - Thanks, brilliant to know you are enjoying it!_

 _Phox - I really must updated Fated. The next chapter is a third of the way through. I'll get onto it, just remembered it indeed was a crazy cliffy! This chapter here has heaps of new material, so hope it kept you occupied. Slowly getting through the editing._

 _EmberBeastie - No worries at all. Ha ha even if you read the original, it wouldnt have helped, this chapt is about 40% new material so surprises for everyone! I should really finish the prequal aye, although its only going to be extra sadder!_

 _ScreamingTomCat - I wrote most of the sea chapts while away along the coast nearly two Christmases ago. Inspiration was so easy! They are some of my favorite chapts too, but don't think i will need to change much to them. Nearly up to them. Three chapters off or so?_

 _Now I'm supposed to be making dinner, but before I go, to those in the states and whoever else who celebrates it, Happy Halloween._

 _xx A_


	44. Misconceptions

**~Misconceptions~**

* * *

Legolas hated to admit it, he was feeling anxious. Aerlaer still had not made an appearance in the King's Hall. Had he upset her? Had he pushed her too far, by sleeping as he had beside her, well no, holding her? He frowned. _No, she had thanked me. Yet, perhaps when she healed me, she did see my thoughts?_ Had he scared her away? Was she avoiding him?

"Legolas, yeh meant to eat that." Pulled from his worrying, Legolas glanced down to see the hunk of bread he had picked up earlier to eat, now lay in shreds upon the plate before him. "Lost yeh appetite, laddy?" Gimli pressed with a raised, bushy brow his way. Legolas shrugged.

"I find myself in need of air, too much stone." He made his quick albeit weak excuse and stood, abandoning his barely touched plate of food and strode from the hall.

Her door was closed and he made to knock, only to hesitate. Perhaps she was bathing? He certainly did not wish to disturb her if she were bathing, especially after the time in Fangorn! Pushing such thoughts away, he forced himself to knock on her door. There was no answer. He turned around and leant against the wall, wondering if she were in there ignoring him, or elsewhere.

He really needed to clear his head. Entering his own chambers, he quickly slung on his quiver and strung his bow, shouldering it. Exiting back into the corridor, he once again knocked on Aerlaer's door, in case she had not heard him the first time. Again, there was no answer. He let out a long sigh.

"Are you in need of assistance, my Lord?" Legolas glanced down the corridor to see a young maid approaching.

"Ah, yes in fact." He decided. "Would you know the whereabouts of Aerlaer?" The maid came to halt and curtsied before him.

"I am sorry my Lord, I do not but she is not in her chambers. Perhaps I can help you instead?" The maid offered and Legolas frowned. He didn't need a maids help, he needed to find Aerlaer.

"Thank you, but all the same, I am in search of her." He made to incline his head politely and leave but she spoke again.

"Forgive my naivety, but I did not think Elves who were not in union, shared their beds. If you wish, your items can be moved to the Lady Aerlaer's chamber." Legolas stared, mouth dropping, speechless at the maid's insinuations.

"I… no, that is. You are mistaken entirely." He struggled to explain. "Aerlaer was unwell last evening. She needed watching over." _There, that should right this maid's wild assumptions._

"Oh…" She was momentarily silent, in thought. "My apologies, my Lord, I merely assumed she was perhaps your lover-"

"No, no, absolutely not." He cut over her, feeling bewildered at such a notion. "She is merely my companion." The maid nodded, taking a curious step forward, towards him, and then another.

"I understand, but surely you are in need of companionship of the other kind? After all, you have fought so bravely for the people of Rohan, and travelled so far."

"Pardon?" He simply could not believe this maid would possibly be suggesting, no, absolutely not.

"I would be honored to assist you in any way I can." This time she brazenly placed a hand on his chest, stroking it, and he understood her message loud and clear.

"No, I must decline, if you will excuse me." He quickly sidestepped away and feeling altogether put out, strode from the corridor, wondering at what had possessed the maid to act in such a way towards him.

He truly did wish to be outside in the fresh air now, and rounding a corner in a hurry, nearly collided into Éomer.

"Greetings Legolas, off to join Aerlaer?" He grinned cheerily.

"I… is she upon the training grounds?"

"Indeed, making quite a spectacle with those arrows of hers." He chuckled. "Have fun, Legolas." The man continued on his way, and Legolas made a beeline for the training grounds.

It took moments to sight her lone figure, gracefully drawing back and releasing an arrow to home in on her chosen target. There was nothing of the fear of the eve before, only deadly precision. Legolas grinned suddenly, a plan to perhaps help her overcome her fears, springing into his mind. Forgetting his earlier worries, he stalked towards her, quietly taking an arrow from his quiver.

…

Aerlaer had very quickly grown bored with shooting stationary targets and moved on to one suspended from a framework by two ropes which she had set to swinging from side to side.

From fifty feet, she shot a pattern of arrows into the moving target, starting with one at the bottom. She shot two more above the first one but slightly further apart and they hit the moving target in her desired spot with two simultaneous thwacks.

Grinning, she continued shooting two arrows at a time, gradually increasing the distance apart, by the span of her steady fingers, but keeping each above the last two she had shot. Just before she reached the top she brought the two arrows she shot in closer, creating two perfect curves in which she brought to a point and then finally finished with one more arrow.

She lowered her bow, satisfied with her accomplishment to the moving target to hear the taught sound of a bow string being drawn from close behind her. An arrow whistled past her ear and landed true in the middle of her arrow heart. She felt the air shift behind her and the presence of another behind her; the slight scent of woodlands giving the elf's identity away.

"Legolas." She breathed his name as she felt her pulse begin to speed up. She was not entirely ready to ace him, and all the confusion he brought.

"It is said the symbol of the heart resembles two real hearts resting beside each other." He said softly and she held in a shiver as his breath tickled her ear.

"That is true." She murmured, holding very still, afraid to move, unsure where he was going with this conversation.

"You are exceptionally skilled with a bow, but I think there is something we could work on. Do you trust me?" He whispered.

"Completely." She replied without hesitation and he chuckled deeply.

Slowly he brought his arms up and covered her eyes with his hands, blocking out the light. She let out a gasp of apprehension.

"Do not worry, you are the one in control." He murmured to her. "Listen carefully to the swing of the target. It can just be heard in the still air. I want you to shoot it."

Aerlaer realised now what he was doing, and her heart filled with warmth at the thoughtful gesture. She let herself relax and let all her focus turn to the direction of the swinging target. She listened acutely and sure enough, could detect the quiet sound of the rope creaking as the target swung from one side of the frame to the other.

Pulling an arrow from her quiver, relying on years of training to instinctively knock the arrow correctly, she drew the string back, close to her cheek. Her hand rested slightly too against Legolas's, where he covered her eyes, and she quickly forced that thought away, re-concentrating.

Her ears told her the target became silent as it swung into the middle of its range at its lowest point, and that is where she aimed and when the target became its quietest. She released her bowstring and was rewarded with a thwack as it hit the target. She grinned.

"Very good." Legolas said and Aerlaer could hear a hint of awe in his voice. How well had she done? "Now go again." she took another arrow and carefully listening again, realised she could just hear the sound of her last arrows fletch as it was swayed in the air. Alone, it sounded different to the close together fletches of her arrow heart.

Falling onto her hearing and instincts, she released her next arrow and heard the sound of splintering wood and then Legolas whistling under his breath. "You would drive a very hard competition." He said and let his hands fall away from her eyes and rested them lightly on her bare shoulders, still standing behind her.

"Oh." Aerlaer said as she realised she had somehow managed to get her first arrow in the center of the target, right next to Legolas's and then her second arrow had split her first right down the center.

"Yes, oh." Chuckled Legolas and she craned her neck around to grin up into his brightly smiling face as he looked down with sparkling brown eyes. _There really is only a hand different between us in height._ Suddenly those four inches seemed very proximate. Her breath caught as his eyes gazed down into hers, as intensely as they had when she had awoken. _Say something._ She silently thought and then his expression turned to one of curiosity.

"You smell like honey." He stated and she gave a short, light laugh.

"I was in the kitchens with Rodwen." She replied. "Suffice to say I should not be allowed in a kitchen where there are sweet substances." She unconsciously licked her bottom lip, still tasting the hint of the sweet, gold liquid. She was surprised to see the other Elf's eyes darken as they flittered briefly to her lips, reminding her of the eve they had faced each other in knife play. Suddenly he let go of her and took a step back.

"I'll reset the target, see if I can do as well as you." He said quickly and jogged effortlessly towards the now barely moving target leaving her standing there, bow still in hand, heart pounding.

…

Elrohir sat silently upon a wall, hidden by the shade of a taller building observing the rather interesting scene in play on the target range below him. "Kiss her you idiot Sinda." He muttered under his breath as he watched his friend and his cousin together.

Legolas suddenly strode away towards the target Aerlaer had been shooting, leaving Aerlaer looking slightly stunned as she watched him. _"Wuss, why are you running away from her?"_ Elrohir chuckled as he took a bite out of an apple, crunching it dexterously. Legolas removed the three center arrows, leaving Aerlaer's heart symbol on the target and set it swinging before jogging back to her.

The wood-Elf stopped before her grinning and talking as if the earlier moment had not occurred and then turned with bow in hand as Aerlaer stepped behind him and reached up to cover his eyes.

Elrohir watched with baited breath as Legolas raised his bow, fitting an arrow to it and aimed towards the target. The arrow flew to land neatly in the center as Aerlaer's had done and Elrohir let out a low whistle of appreciation under his breath.

He was undoubtedly witnessing two of the best archers in Middle Earth. It was a rare Elf who could hit a moving target with their eyes covered. He knew he would struggle to even hit the target. Like Elrond, his strength was in swords-work. Also, he had not been subject to intense training as Aerlaer had been thrown into by Falas, and from what he had heard from Legolas, he knew Thranduil had challenged his son in every way to produce perhaps the most lethal Elf of the Third Age.

He watched as Legolas shot two more arrows into the center of the target and then as Aerlaer removed her hands from his face and he heard the tenor of Legolas's laugh as he saw the target. Elrohir smirked. The two Elves below him might be the epitome of perfection in weaponry but his sight and hearing were exceptional even for an Elf and it made mischievous spying very easy from a distance. He could easily see the cheerful expressions of both Elves below and hear their every word.

"Well it appears we are evenly matched." He heard Legolas say.

"You are lucky I have not my sword on me or I would challenge you to a duel." Aerlaer said airily with a smirk and Elrohir sniggered. _I bet a sword fight between them would end in them both tangled on the ground like the knives._

"Very lucky." Legolas chuckled and Elrohir was sure he saw relief on the blonde Elf's face. _As if he didn't enjoy that knife fight._ He watched as Legolas ran over to the target and removed the arrows he had shot, again leaving Aerlaer's heart untouched.

"I could teach you a little bit of healing?" He heard Aerlaer say almost hesitantly. _Since when is Legolas interested in healing? Not once had he asked Elladen or I, or even Ada to learn how to heal._

"Healing? Oh yes we could do that." Legolas answered almost haltingly. As he walked back towards her "What do we need?" Elrohir heard him ask.

"Throw me one of your knives please." Aerlaer instructed and the blonde Elf automatically whipped his hand behind him and pulled out one of his fighting knives and with a smooth flick, sent it flying towards Aerlaer. Elrohir bit back a cry out as Aerlaer raised her left arm and the blade cut into the inside of her forearm.

"Aerlaer!" Legolas cried out horrified and bounded the remaining few meters to her. "Oh Manwë!" He gasped. "Aerlaer I am so sorry!" Elrohir held back a laugh at Legolas practically losing his acorns over the cut as Aerlaer calmly smirked at him.

"Now you have something to heal." She shrugged and Elrohir bit the inside of his cheek as he watched the facial expressions which crossed Legolas's features.

"You did that on purpose?" He said in shock and Aerlaer nodded, an amused look upon her face.

"Yes, now are you going to come here and heal it or shall I just bleed out?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow and Elrohir could see the wood-Elf's face pale significantly.

"Breathe, relax. I'm not dying." Aerlaer laughed, reassuring him. Elrohir had to hand it to her, she'd effectively thrown Legolas in the deep end with this wound. He would have to heal veins, muscle and tendons as well as skin and he warranted Aerlaer would make sure he learnt how to heal without leaving a scar. It was a lot of work for someone who had never healed before. _Aerlaer clearly has a high level of faith and trust in him to allow herself an injury like that._

"Okay I'm relaxed." Legolas said. "Aerlaer are you in pain?" He asked worriedly and she chuckled.

"Nothing I cannot handle myself in a calm state of mind." Legolas nodded.

"Ok place your right hand over the cut." Aerlaer instructed and Elrohir watched as hesitantly, Legolas placed his hand over the slowly bleeding wound and Aerlaer placed her hand over his. "Close your eyes." She said softly and then she began to speak so softly that even Elrohir could not hear her.

…

"Let your mind concentrate on the blood which is flowing beneath your hand. How does it feel to you?" Legolas cleared his mind, focusing solely on the blood ebbing slowly beneath his palm. It felt thickly wet and warm and he was sure he was missing a vital step, or perhaps he just could not heal, and then he felt it.

"Is that your life-force?" He whispered to her, what he now sensed, akin to the life-force of a tree, but certainly different, more active. The feeling was magical, it was life itself.

"Yes." She murmured in reply. "Our blood passes through our hearts and it is there, our lifeforce dwells in its full force. Our blood carries but a quarter of it around our bodies. Depending on the strength of the life-force in the one who needs to be healed, you can either use only your lifeforce to heal them or use theirs too if it is another Elf. Although, it is easier to use your own.

Now you understand what life-force feels like, concentrate on letting some of yours flow to your hand." Legolas concentrated carefully on sending the feeling running through his veins to his hand. His hand slowly began to feel tingly.

"You've done it." Aerlaer whispered and he opened an eye and peeked down at his hand. A silvery glow shone faintly between his palm and her arm.

"Now it is pooled in your hand, you can concentrate on my arm again. You now need to find the damage to my vein. The beauty of life-force is it will always welcome another's life-force and mine will willingly guide yours to where the damage is." Legolas let himself think of the damaged vein and sure enough he could suddenly picture it clearly in his mind. _This is incredible._

"Now you must will the vein to repair itself." He could see where the vein had been severed through and in his mind, he imagined both sides reattaching to each other and the fibers of the vein walls knitting together.

"You've done it." Aerlaer's quiet voice sounded pleased. "Now look for the damaged ligaments and will them to heal too." He sought out the sinewy tissue and again imagined them repairing themselves and then he moved on to the damage to her muscles remembering what Aerlaer had explained to him about how muscles grow and repair. He studiously worked from the deepest damage, slowly causing the fibrous tissue to re-join smoothly until he had reached the outer layer of the muscle.

"You're doing perfectly." Aerlaer encouraged and he began to work on healing the skin.

"How do I make sure I do not leave a scar?" He asked, realizing he'd hate to be responsible for marring her perfect, creamy skin.

"When you heal the skin tissue, concentrate on ensuring the skin joins up accordingly to the other side." He started from one end, carefully connecting each of the layers of skin, making sure they joined up flawlessly in his mind.

"Open your eyes." Aerlaer said softly and he opened them warily, worried there would be a scar or possibly worse. He was pleasantly surprised as Aerlaer gently lifted his hand from her arm that apart from her blood, which had been spilt, there was no evidence she had been wounded at all.

"I healed you." He stated aloud, more to convince himself that what he was seeing was real.

"You healed me." Aerlaer laughed lightly. "I knew you could." She smiled brightly.

"And you didn't help me?" Legolas asked still having trouble comprehending he had healed her himself.

"No, it was all you." She gave him another warm smile and he felt a smile spread across his own face.

"We better wash this blood off, follow me." He realised she was still holding his hand and he let her lead him to a wash trough outside the hut-like building which housed training equipment.

"I should break one of my cousin's arms next so you can practice healing a broken bone. Perhaps, Elrohir's?" Aerlaer said clearly and Legolas looked at her strangely.

"He has been observing my teaching from up on the wall." Aerlaer whispered with a soft laugh. "He thinks his hearing is second to none but I can hear the crunch of an apple from a mile off."

"Ah then he is likely up to no good."

"But of course."

"We should play a trick on him." Legolas whispered and was delighted to see Aerlaer's eyes light up.

"He is stuffing his face with apples; it would be such a pity if he should lose one as he went to take a bite out of it." Aerlaer snickered quietly, looking at him imploringly and he gave her a brief smirk of understanding.

"Shall we continue our archery practice?" Legolas said in a normal voice.

"Yes, I think we should." Aerlaer replied. "We'll shoot from sixty meters away this time." Legolas nodded as together they walked to the seventy feet this time.

"Right of us, in the shaded part on the wall." Aerlaer murmured as she sighted the dark-haired Elf in her peripheral vision. "thirty feet away." Legolas nodded and facing the targets knocked an arrow to his bow and drew the string back to his cheek. He could just see Elrohir in the corner of his eye, holding an apple up, inspecting it.

"Now." Aerlaer whispered and turning, he quickly sighted the apple and released the arrow.

"Ai!" Elrohir squeaked as the apple flew out of his hand, an arrow through it. The Elf jumped in fright and nearly toppled off the wall. Legolas roared with laughter at the sight of his mischievous friend, beside him Aerlaer was shaking in uncontrollable mirth.

"Ah! I am terribly sorry Elrohir, I seemed to have missed my practice target!" Legolas called to the dark-haired Elf who glared at them indignantly.

"This is war, you Sinda scum!" Elrohir cried out and Legolas laughed harder. "Aerlaer blood is thicker than water, join me or prepare to be glancing warily over your shoulder wherever you go!" Elrohir called down to them, fighting to keep a smirk from forming on his own face.

"I don't know cousin, one cannot choose their relatives in blood but they can choose their allies over a chalice of clear wine and that is akin to water I think." Aerlaer called to him, laughing. "I think I'll side with the Sinda scum."

"So be it! You've been warned! Prepare for the unexpected!" Elrohir taunted down to them and then vanished from the wall.

"We have undoubtedly just started something." Legolas chuckled as he turned to Aerlaer.

"When he declares war, he means it." She laughed. "Unfortunately, he might spend an hour planning his revenge, or he might spend years and he'll get Elladen in on it too."

"Years?" Legolas asked, intrigued.

"Years." Aerlaer laughed again. "Aerthor tricked him brilliantly once and Elrohir spent half a decade plotting the perfect revenge and executing it all so my brother would be unsuspecting. We were always pranking one another in some way."

"What did he do?"

"He got Aerthor extremely drunk and when he had fallen asleep he carefully tied his hair in knots to a bushy tree he had fallen asleep against. All Imladris heard his cries of indignity as Arwen dotingly untangled it for him. Effectively he was very late for a council meeting which he turned up too with his hair in disarray with twigs and leaves in it and Elladen started a rumor, he'd spent the evening with some Elleth being very un-Elf like." Aerlaer grinned as Legolas chortled.

"Your poor brother! It really does sound like our upbringings were quite different in a sense." He mused and Aerlaer quirked her head to the side considering him.

"Would you tell me how yours was?"

"Lady Aerlaer!" Legolas turned as Aerlaer did to see Éowyn running towards them.

"What is it?" Aerlaer asked worriedly.

"It is Farrah, she is in labor but something is wrong which our healers cannot help her with." Éowyn replied fearfully.

"Where is she?" Aerlaer asked as she unslung her quiver and bow and Legolas took them from her.

"Come this way." Éowyn spun on her heal and raced off.

"We'll have to continue our conversation another time." Aerlaer said apologetically to Legolas as she bounded after the other lady.

…

Legolas strode back towards the King's halls, a quiver slung on each shoulder humming to himself, thinking about lifeforces when the air beside him shifted and Elrohir landed gracefully beside him, falling into step.

"Aiding her in archery? Really Legolas? How very uninspiring of you." Elrohir drawled out beside him and he gave the Noldor Elf a cool glare before facing ahead again.

"My dear idiot Legolas, next time kiss her." Elrohir snickered and Legolas turned his head indignantly to Elrohir but the other Elf had vanished.

"It was only archery practice." He muttered darkly, and he was sure he heard the receding sound of Elf laughter.

Greatly annoyed to find that Elrohir had been watching him and Aerlaer the entire time, he stalked up the stairs to the hall. A flicker caught his eye on the horizon and he stopped and looked properly. It was a flame. _No, not just a flame, a beacon._ He raced into the hall startling Aragorn, Éomer, Gamling and the King.

"The Beacons are lit!" he cried out to them and Aragorn raced past him and out the entrance to see for himself, followed by the others.

"Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn said as the King came to stand beside him.

"And Rohan will answer." Théoden stated after a moment of surveying the far of flame. He turned to Éomer. "Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days. Éomer nodded and Théoden placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "On the third, we ride for Gondor. And war." He released Éomer and the man raced off and then he turned to Gamling.

"My Lord?"

"Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow." Théoden instructed and bowing, Gamling departed hastily. The King turned now to he and Aragorn.

"We must leave immediately it is a day and a half, to two-day ride to Dunharrow." He explained and Legolas nodded beside Aragorn as they followed the King back into his hall. I will let you both prepare to leave and find your companions." The King dismissed them and he and Aragorn went in search of the others.

They found Merry and Gimli reclined on the stair heading up towards their guest chambers just as a bell began to toll form the square.

"What is happening?" Merry asked uncertainly, looking from Legolas and then to Aragorn.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith are lit, Gondor calls for aid. We are to make haste to leave immediately." Aragorn answered and raced up the stair, Legolas following him. Merry and Gimli trailed behind.

"Where is Aerlaer, and the twins?" Aragorn asked.

"Aerlaer is tending to healing matters in the city and Elrohir I have seen but not Elladen." Legolas replied.

"Pack and then find them." Aragorn instructed. "I must go to Halbarad." The four companions dashed into their respective chambers to quickly pack.

...

"The bell is tolling; the King is calling his soldiers to rank." Éowyn said worriedly as she and Aerlaer strode briskly towards the King's hall. Elladen and Elrohir appeared beside them.

"We're going to war." Elladen said as the twins walked with them up the stairs. "Gondor calls for aid." Aerlaer saw a brief flash of apprehension cross Éowyn's face.

"When are we leaving?" Aerlaer asked cautiously as she glanced to see the beacons were indeed lit, glowing faintly in the late morning light.

"Right now. Hurry and pack and meet us in the square, we go now to help the Rangers." The twins dashed away as Aerlaer and Éowyn leapt up the stairs.

"I will be riding with you a little way." Éowyn said and Aerlaer heard the higher note in her voice. _She is scared and rightly so, we have no idea what we are riding to._

"I'll see you in the square then, thank you for your help with Farah." Aerlaer gave the young woman a smile and was rewarded with a bright grin.

"It was an honor to be a part of bringing life into the world and such a beautiful little soul he is." Éowyn said happily and Aerlaer nodded as they walked through the hall.

"Always remember even when it feels as if death is everywhere, there is always life." She said.

"And even in the evilest situations, love can prevail." Éowyn added mysteriously as they both went their separate ways.

Aerlaer reached her chamber to find her quiver, bow and sword resting on the end of her bed with a note and a cloth bag with something in it and another note on top of it and a large slice of the honey bread. She unfolded the parchment on the cloth bag.

 _Dear Aerlaer,_

 _I wish you all the graces of the Valar._

 _Two dresses are enclosed; Nellwyn has instructed you_

 _are not to look upon them until you have killed all the Orcs._

 _Be safe, my friend, and as for our earlier discussion,_

 _I believe everything will work out._

 _Rodwen._

Aerlaer smiled as she folded the letter again and then picked up the other note, opening it to reveal an elegant scrawl.

 _It seems we now make haste to Gondor,_

 _I have sharpened your sword and knives, and checked and waxed your bowstring._

 _Meet me in the square._

 _Yours_

 _L_

 _P.S. I stole some of your honey bread._

She chuckled as she looked toward the slice of bread and saw that it had a rather large chunk bitten out of it. _The cheek of him_. She grinned as she sought out the soft traveling duffle and tore open the wardrobe to gather essential garments for the journey and the possibility they would be staying in Minas Tirith.

She added the two notes to her bag and then packed the small pouch which contained her tiara and the Seastone. She quickly threw her hair into a loose side braid, leaving more loose strands framing her face than usual in her haste and, adjusting her sword belt so it wrapped securely around her quiver, shrugged all the weapons over her shoulder and picking up what Legolas had left of the bread, her cloak and bedroll, dashed out of the chamber and towards the square.

The King and a large group of his soldiers along with Éowyn and Legolas and Gimli were present in the square. Aerlaer jogged over to where the Elf and Dwarf stood beside a ready saddled Arod and she secured her belongings to the back of his saddle where Legolas had already secured his own.

"Enjoy my honey bread?" She asked Legolas, raising a brow at him enquiringly.

"Yes, it was very good." He replied with a mischievous grin.

Aragorn rode up towards them with Merry who was astride a plucky looking brown pony with white markings. Elrohir and Elladen, clad in silver mail under pale grey cloaks, rode on either side of him followed by Taurorn, Halbarad and the rest of the Rangers, clad in their mysterious cloaks of grey.

"We make haste to Dunharrow. "The King addressed them all. "Although we must ride swiftly, we will rest this evening so we have strength for when we reach Gondor. The hour is high, we ride!"

The riders leapt up into their saddles and Aerlaer shifted to horse, as the large group of riders made their way along the city road and to the gates. There, the horses streaming out over the plains, tails flying like banners as their riders set them into a gallop away southeast of Edoras, in line of the great mountain range.


	45. Wistful Recollections

**~Wistful Recollections~**

* * *

The sun had barely passed its highest point in the sky, when the large company passed by the copse Legolas had fled to the day before and his conversation with Aragorn flitted though his mind. Aerlaer was running ahead beside Taurorn's horse, and Legolas smirked as the Ranger hung on as Aerlaer and the dark gelding played as they ran, feigning to bite one another as they pranced along. _Well she is certainly getting the gallop she wished now._

He looked across to where Gimli was astride a strong and broad-shouldered pony, which Éowyn was leading from her own horse. The Dwarf was doing remarkably well even though his hands were grasping tightly to the pommel of his saddle, his gnarly knuckles white.

The group slowed to a canter and he felt Arod sigh. "You'll have a proper rest this eve my friend, unlike our last long journey together." He murmured and a grey ear flickered back to him before pointing forward again. Legolas let his mind wander a little as Arod's rolling, smooth gait lulled him. He found himself quietly singing to himself and it was quite a few moments before he realised the two riders just behind him were the twins. Elrohir rode up on one side and Elladen on the other.

"Elladen is it not interesting that one Elf sings of blue eyes?" Elrohir commented nonchalantly.

"And the other Elf sings of brown eyes?" Elladen added. They both snickered without looking at him before riding on ahead to catch up with Taurorn as Legolas glared at their retreating backs. He wondered what Aerlaer had been singing about. _It could be a trick! They might be trying to make me think it could be me but it might be Elrohir's revenge for the apple incident. I am not so easily fooled by them._ He grinned to himself and went back to singing his tune.

They rode on steadily, keeping to the road and surrounds which led through the East Fold, directly toward Minas Tirith. Legolas was beginning to get bored when Aerlaer dropped back to trot beside Arod.

"You look bored." She noted and he nodded. "So are Elladan and Elrohir and I confess I am a little too. Elladan has proposed a game."

"What sort of game?" Legolas asked cautiously, watching her dainty face for expression. He caught a flash of mischief in the pools of her dark blue eyes.

"Arrow catch." She replied with a jubilant shake of her mane.

"Why do I feel this game is effectively dangerous?"

"Not afraid there Legolas?" She snickered to him and he gave a derisive laugh.

"Of course not." He answered quickly. "What does this game entail?"

"We shoot an arrow to one another and catch it before shooting it back again." The Elfhorse replied.

"And if we should by chance get hit?" Legolas hedged.

"Elladan is blunting an arrow as we speak and securing a strip of leather to the end so at the very worst, you might get a bruise and as you said last night, once you learn how to heal you can tend your own bruises." She laughed.

"We didn't cover bruising this morning." He quipped and she snorted.

"That will be the next thing we cover then, because one of us if not all will undoubtedly get bruised!" She laughed once more and sped up until she matched the twin's grey mares stride for stride. Legolas heard them sniggering and heard 'Sinda' and 'Sides' in the quick exchange of conversation ahead of him and then Aerlaer and the twins dropped back to trot beside Arod.

"So, the wood-Elf wants to play?" Elladan asked with a grin and a challenge in his grey eyes.

"I'll play." Legolas replied with a smirk.

"Excellent." Elrohir grinned deviously. "We're playing in pairs. Us versus you and Aerlaer."

"Make room, I'm coming up." Aerlaer laughed and Legolas just managed to slide back in Arod's saddle before Aerlaer had shifted back to elf and swung up into the saddle, deftly and gracefully swinging her leg over to sit astride the trotting horse. He resisted the urge to wrap an arm around her waist, remembering her balance was probably better than his.

"Rules and terms?" Aerlaer asked Elladan and Legolas realised this must be a game the dark-haired Elf had devised.

"Every miss is a point to the shooting side." Elladan replied and then smirking, looked to Elrohir and Legolas had an uneasy feeling the other twin had planned his revenge.

"The terms are, the losing side must give the winning side vital information as requested." Elrohir looked straight at Legolas as he spoke.

"Well I had best think of what information I'd like to learn." Smirked Legolas, already decided on what he wished to learn, while hiding his discomfort at the challenge.

"Which landmark ends the game?" Aerlaer asked and Legolas glanced up towards the horizon line, near on fifteen miles ahead he could see another copse of trees.

"Those trees are a good distance away, would they suit?" He asked Elladan and the Elf nodded.

"Perfectly. We'll play at the back of the line." Elladan answered and Legolas followed as the twins wheeled their horses to the outside of the group of riders and dropped back behind them.

"If you shoot, I'll direct Arod. We can both catch." Aerlaer said to him. "We have to win this, they're up to something trying to get information from us. Although it is better perhaps than if the losing side had to fulfil a dare, that can get rather interesting." She added quietly but Elrohir overheard her.

"Oh, we can change it to dares if you want to, little cousin." He called to her.

"No, you've already stated your terms trickster, you must honor them." Aerlaer quipped back to Legolas's immense relief. He had not forgotten Elrohir's mad advice to kiss the elleth.

"Next time then." Elrohir snickered as he cantered his horse after his brother's until there was a forty meter gap between them and him and Aerlaer. Legolas unhooked his bow and rested it by his side in his left hand.

"Game on!" Cried out Elladan as an arrow came flying in their direction. Aerlaer maneuvered Arod in its line of direction and Legolas reached up quickly half standing in his stirrups to snatch the arrow from above his head. He twirled it around in his fingers as he raised his bow and sent the arrow soaring towards Elrohir.

The Elf caught it and sent it swiftly back. Aerlaer urged Arod forward and caught the arrow, quickly handing it back to him and he sent it towards Elladan who missed it.

"One point to us!" Chortled Aerlaer gleefully as Elladan rounded his horse back and leaned down, snatching the arrow up from the ground and deftly sent it singing towards them. Aerlaer hissed as she failed to catch the arrow and it hit her in the shoulder.

"Ha even!" Called Elladan gleefully.

"That is going to bruise." She muttered as Legolas rescued the arrow before it fell to the ground and let it fly towards Elrohir who caught it, once again sending it straight back, aimed lower like Elladan's had been. He caught it before it hit him and returned it to Elladan.

"Managed to catch it that time?" He called tauntingly to the Elf.

"You haven't won yet, wood-Elf!" He retorted and Legolas smirked as Aerlaer reached out to snatch the arrow, flipping it and effectively passing it back half fitted to Legolas's bow, all he had to do was fit it to the string, pull back and release it towards Elrohir. _We work so well as a team._ He tmused happily to himself as the arrow homed in on Elrohir.

"Ai!" The dark-haired Elf yelped as the arrow hit him in the head. "Think yourself lucky I can heal that!" Elrohir cried out to Legolas as he rubbed the side of his head. The arrow had fallen into his lap and he snatched it up and sent it flying towards Legolas who was still laughing and just managed to catch it before it hit his own head.

As the large company urged their horses back into a gallop, the game became faster paced and soon all four Elves felt the result of missing the arrow. Aerlaer sported another three round bruises on her arm and one on her collarbone near the one on her shoulder. Legolas himself had one on his right cheek and one on his shoulder and the twins were marked on their arms and head but the chainmail they both wore protected any further damage.

The game was tied and as they galloped towards the impeding copse of trees, Legolas shot the arrow as fast as he could towards Elrohir. The other Elf threw his arm out to grab it and missed, the arrow instead landing on the turf.

"Ha we win!" Chortled Legolas gleefully as Aerlaer gave a victory cry, strands of her hair sparking gold.

Elrohir wheeled his horse back and bent down to pick up the arrow and then he and Elladan rode over. The King, from the head of the line, had signaled his company to slow to a trot again and as Arod slowed the twin's horses fell into step with him.

"You owe us information." Aerlaer stated mischievously and Legolas couldn't help but smirk as he peered at the twins over her shoulder. They as a team had beaten them at their own game.

"Fine ask away, one question each." Elrohir answered, looking to him and Legolas was amused to hear his sulky tone. He realised the information he wanted he did not want to ask for in Aerlaer's presence.

"I'm still deciding what I wish to know." He said tactfully and Elrohir nodded and turned to Aerlaer. She was quiet as she looked towards the two identical brothers.

"Aerlaer?" Elladan hedged.

"Is it still a place I could call home?" Aerlaer asked quietly and a deep sadness crossed their faces as they looked back at her and slowly, regretfully shook their heads. Legolas felt the she elleth a fraction in the saddle as she slowly nodded in acknowledgment and his heart hurt for her.

"We go to find Aragorn." Elladan murmured and together the twins rode back up through the company and into the group of Rangers.

...

Aerlaer didn't know why she had asked such a question, she knew the answer was going to hurt her and now she felt sadness and regret for she had hurt her cousin's too. She felt a calming hand gently come to rest on her forearm.

"Something my Naneth used to say; 'If you are happy then you are home'." Legolas spoke quietly and Aerlaer contemplated the wise words of the late Queen of the Woodland Realm.

"What was she like?" Aerlaer asked gently.

"I was only twenty-five when she died, only a half grown Elfling." He replied with a sad sigh and she placed her right hand over his wanting to comfort him. She had not realised just how young he had been.

"It feels as if she has always just been a memory to me and no more. I remember she was joyful and loving. I remember she used to sing to me and tell me tales of adventure of all the different Elves of Middle Earth. She always spoke so highly and lovingly of Adar, and told me stories of some of his own adventures and about Doriath and I decided I wanted to be just like him when I grew up. Back then Adar was full of joy too; the three of us would go out on rides through the Greenwood and have races and climb the trees. Nanath, like Ada, loved to wander through the woods and talk to the other creatures which dwelt there." Aerlaer smiled at the fond memories Legolas was retelling. His mother sounded wonderful. Legolas drew in a breath and Aerlaer instinctively knew what came next.

"Nanath and I were walking alone one afternoon along the forest river. We were close to the edge of the realms border when we were suddenly surrounded by a group of Orcs which had trespassed into our realm. I'd never seen an Orc before and I knew instinctively they were evil, but I never felt any fear.

If my mother was scared she did not show it, instead she calmly sent me up a tall tree and told me to climb as high as I could and not look or come down until I heard Adar call for me. I followed her bidding, climbing to the canopy. The view was beautiful, the sky so blue and clear and there were butterflies flitting around me.

Below I heard the sound of sword on sword and then the laughter and cries of the Orcs and I began to feel scared and then the scariest thing of all was the silence that ensued. The entire woods became deathly silent, the butterflies vanished and suddenly I realised I was alone. I will never forget such silence.

I clung to the branch for many hours, not daring to move until I heard the voice of my Adar. The stars were veiled that night as I hid up in the tree. Finally, I heard Adar's voice calling out for me but it sounded broken. I scrambled down the tree and ran to him and even in the dimness of the woods I could see in his eyes that Nanath was gone from us." Legolas fell silent and Aerlaer contemplated all he had told her. She felt him shift his right hand and then he laced her fingers in his.

"From that night forth, everything changed. Arda was never the same. He withdrew into himself and there was no leaving the halls. He kept me locked within the city walls for years and at first, I thought he was punishing me for what happened.

I discovered later it was his way of keeping me safe. I did not see any others my own age and he never spent much time with me either I think it was because it hurt him to look upon my face. I inherited my mother's brown eyes.

I was going slowly mad in the confines of the city walls, save for studies which I became near obsessed with to try and combat my longing to once again go out into the woods. Studying far off places made me long to leave even the Greenwood. There was so much more out there. When I finally come of age, Adar found me and gifted me a bow and quiver and the two fighting knives I still carry now.

He held a celebration within the city for me and finally I met Elves my own age and began to have some resemblance of joy back in my life. Weapon's training took over from studies, and I relished being able to finally do something challenging. Adar seemed to be able to tolerate the sight of me again as his grief began to lift. By then I understood he had remained in Middle Earth for me.

It was Adar, who taught me himself how to shoot with a bow, fight with knives and wield a sword. Eventually when he deemed I could fend for myself he let me out of the city but always accompanied by guards or the rare occasion, with him. I didn't care at the time, I was finally free."

"We certainly had very different upbringings." Aerlaer mused. "I would not have done well confined as you were, although there were times I felt I was."

"Tell me, what it was like living within the herd? Sometimes the Elves which patrolled that end of our borders would speak of the wild Elves. That is what my kin called yours; wilder even than some of the native Silvan's who dwelt in our realm. I envied the freedom they described you were allowed."

"We were wild indeed to varying degrees. Life was endless exploring, races and play fights with the colts. There were six of us young ones but Aerthor and I were the youngest, followed by Baran and Thenid who were our closest companions. We all learnt to wield weapons together and Aerthor and I were very competitive, always trying to outdo one another.

Our Nanath was adamant we had a rounded upbringing and she ended up tutoring all six of us. She also took Aerthor and I on journeys to Lothlórien and Rivendell so we could learn how all the other Elves lived and how to act civilized if need be. It didn't stop us creating mischief though and I think if Elrond had chosen a mortal life, he would be grey haired from the stress of contending with two sets of twins." Legolas chuckled.

"Life truly was wonderful and carefree and then Ada sent me alone to Lothlórien to live for a time with my grandparents." She quietened as she remembered the reason why she had been sent there.

"You did not wish to go?" Legolas asked curiously and she shook her head.

"I had only been to Lothlórien a couple times before and I fought my Ada the entire way there. I was furious. Once in Lórien I could roam the woods at will but every single guard was under instruction not to let me leave the borders. I tried to twice but my grandmother persuaded me to remain with her. She asked Haldir to continue my weapon's training as Ada had asked her to.

Under Haldir, I learned hand combat and honed my skills with blades. I slowly settled into life in the Golden Woods. I truly do love the woods but I vowed I would not live there forever. Many years later, Ada allowed me to return home and to keep me out of what he deemed as trouble, had me join our guard under Aerthor's command which I did gladly." Aerlaer observed the mountains looming before them.

"Why did he send you to Lothlórien in the first place?" Legolas asked baffled and Aerlaer sighed.

"He did not agree with certain thoughts and actions on my part." She replied, not wishing to delve into it further. "Come, let us speak of something else we may both agree on. Court life, is it not awful?" Aerlaer asked and Legolas groaned.

"The one thing I do not miss is being addressed as my Lord or my Lord Legolas or Prince Legolas." Laughter burst from Aerlaer.

"Oh, is that so?" She chortled. "Clearly you have not herd yourself drunk when you ensure everyone knows you are indeed a Prince."

"I did?" He replied horrified and Aerlaer nodded, still laughing.

"I believe your exact words were; 'I'm a Prince you know." She quoted him in the charming and regal tone he had used and he laughed.

"Manwë I was very drunk wasn't I."

"Very." Aerlaer replied. _So drunk you decided to kiss me you idiot._ She thought sadly.

"I do regret not remembering dancing with you." He said wistfully. "That I will most certainly make sure I do not forget next time." He decided and it brought a laugh from her and then a remaining smile as she urged Arod on along the rolling plains.

 **…**

Presently Elladan and Elrohir dropped back to them again.

"We head into the mountains now up through that pine wood. Aragorn said it will be walking and trotting only, do you want to stretch your legs as we travel through them? Elladan asked and Legolas nodded.

"Gladly, I think Arod will enjoy a break from us also." He replied and Elrohir's face lit up.

"We could play another game." He said excitedly and Aerlaer nodded enthusiastically.

"Chase!" She declared and Elladan groaned.

"But you will likely win." He said and she laughed.

"A game of chase from one end of the wood to the other, it looks about a mile deep. We could play in teams. Two enter the trees first and hide and try and intercept the other two who enter after from arriving at the other end.

"So, in other words you are challenging two of us to catch an elusive Elfhorse?" Legolas felt himself smirking.

" _Try_ to catch." Aerlaer quipped and his smirk grew wider.

"Then you'll want me on your side my friend." Elrohir grinned to him.

"Looks like I'm stuck being chased like a deer then." Elladan mused. "Are we playing on terms?"

"Definitely on terms." Elrohir snickered, looking at Aerlaer. "No shifting to horse form and cheating and the chaser flooring the chased before they reach the end fringes of the trees dictates a win."

"And the winners?" Legolas asked hesitantly and Elrohir considered him thoughtfully.

"If one of us intercepts Aerlaer then we undoubtedly win bragging rights." A slow grin forming as he turned to Aerlaer.

" _If_." She said defiantly to which Elladan laughed.

The company had begun streaming into the trees at a walk and the Elves dismounted and let the three horses follow the group of riders under the canopy of leaves.

"Count to one hundred and then enter at your own risk." Elrohir chuckled deviously and Legolas grinned wolfishly at Aerlaer before turning to disappear swiftly into the trees with Elrohir.

"If I take down my brother, do you think you can handle Aerlaer?" Elrohir asked quietly and Legolas nodded.

"Definitely." He replied with confidence as his mind and senses settled completely into the mode of a hunter as Elrohir ran off.

Legolas ran lightly to the left of where the riders had ridden in. The forest seemed to have more sunlight filtering down. _Aerlaer will be drawn to the light. She will either race through or go cautiously, I must be prepared for both._ He scouted the ground for a largish rock and finding one, carried it with him.

He was sure in this situation; her wild instincts would take over. The foliage was dense and he thought of taking cover in the frond-like plants but his speed and advantage would be in the trees. There was a faint animal path winding through the foliage. He found a spot where to the left of the path there was a small grove surrounded by near impenetrable foliage. _A natural trap._ He quickly climbed up a large tree a few paces up the path, rock in hand and waited quietly. Watching and listening.

He saw a flicker of movement and then from around a turn in the path stepped the elleth. Legolas realised now why the Elves of the Greenwood referred to Elfhorses as wild Elves. She walked with trepidation, eyes bright, seeking out any dangers, seeking out him. She looked as if at any moment she would bound away.

He had been right about her choosing the lighter side of the woods and following the path. She stepped into a golden ray of sunlight and paused a moment and then looked intently around her. The light played through her hair, turning it to copper and gold as she stood poised, testing the air. _Wildly beautiful, pure and free, and I have to catch her._ His heart began to speed up at the thought as he watched her. Suddenly her eyes fell to the tree he was hiding in, wild and curious and a smirk played on her lips.

"Come out of your tree, hunter." She called lazily. _How in Arda did she know I was up here?_ He realised he could still attempt to play out his plan and cast the rock up high in the air hoping she either wouldn't see it until it fell right to her or if she did see it, it would take her attention off him. She saw the rock right away, glancing up and slightly in the direction it flew. Now was his only chance. He leapt out of the tree and sprang towards her, blocking her path and she leapt to the gap in the path to the left. _Yes._ She ran fleetly into the small, closed in grove and realizing she was trapped, spun back towards the exit which he was blocking.

Her eyes were a dark, wild blue as she watched him warily, deciding her next move. He waited muscles coiled, ready to move and then determination flickered onto her face and she sprinted towards the gap he was blocking like an arrow.

He expected her to try and swerve around him and was caught flying back, hitting the floor of the woods, leaf matter and small foliage softening the impact. Aerlaer was on top of him in a tangle of legs and arms and then before he could process what had happened, she had leapt up and dashed away. He lay there flat on his back recollecting his thoughts. _By Eru she is quick._ He grinned and slowly pulled himself up from the ground and ran at a lope, making his way along the track and out of the woods.

The company were just leaving the trees when he emerged. The twins, Taurorn, Aragorn and Merry and a very smug looking Aerlaer were waiting for him.

"Father always warned the guards never to corner an Elfhorse if they ever came upon them in the woods. Now I know why." He said as he stopped before them and he received six smirks.

"We don't get caught." Aerlaer said simply.

"How did you know I was in the tree?"

"I could feel you watching me." She replied with a tilt of her head and Elrohir snickered.

"Oh, I did floor Elladan." Elrohir said and the other brother scowled a little.

"Yes, because you threw a rock at me. It was hardly fair." Elladan retorted.

"It wasn't in the terms that objects were disallowed." Aerlaer quipped with a laugh. "We've drawn really because you only floored Elladan but perhaps we won because I did floor Legolas."

"That's that then. We won." Elladan smirked to Elrohir.

"Mibo yrch!" Elrohir retorted and leapt up onto his horse. Elladan laughed good naturedly as he settled into his own saddle and shaking his head, amused, Legolas leapt up onto Arod.

"We only have about a mile left but it is all uphill from here." Aragorn said as he turned Brego around and Legolas fell into stride on one side of him while Aerlaer, shifted once more, followed on his other side.

"Where is Gimli?" Legolas asked as he looked ahead for the Dwarf.

"Right here." He heard the Dwarf grumble as he clung to the pony Éowyn was leading.

"You can let go you know." Chuckled Aerlaer as she left the trail and Legolas watched her nimbly leap from rock to rock, making the most of the complicated terrain of jutting rocks, pines and low foliage and bushes.

"Show off!" Called Taurorn and she shook her mane out carelessly and lined up a large fallen pine and cleared it with over a foot to spare before wheeling and leaping up onto the tree.

"More like Elfgoat!" Chortled Elrohir and earned himself a nip on the leg by his own horse.

"Ow." He grumbled. "You told her to do that."

"Maybe I did. Maybe she likes me more than you." Aerlaer replied mysteriously as she leapt down from the tree to walk quietly beside Elrohir's mare, but Legolas was certain the two horses were having a conversation of some sort. Presently Aerlaer turned her head back to look at him, ears flickering uncertainly before resuming walking with her head bent towards the mares.

"I wonder what they are talking about." He mused and Aragorn chuckled beside him.

"Absolutely no idea in the slightest. We are nearly there, Taurorn let us make our way back to Halbarad." The Rangers trotted on ahead leaving Legolas riding alone with Elladan, bringing up the rear of the company.

"Have you worked out what information you wish to learn yet?" The Elf asked casually and Legolas nodded but suddenly a completely different question formed in his mind.

"Whatever did Aerlaer do for King Falas to have her held in Lothlórien?" He asked and Elladan looked at him completely surprised. He studied Legolas thoughtfully before sighing.

"It is not something she speaks of." Elladan said carefully and glanced up looking to where Aerlaer and Elrohir were now mingling amongst the Rangers well ahead.

"I am sure there is more to it which only King Falas knew off, and I think my own Ada knew the full story too." He sighed. "The reason he sent her away was to keep her away from another Elf." Elladan said quietly and now Legolas had even more questions.

"Who was the other Elf?" He asked.

"No one knows, only her parents, my Ada and our grandparents know that information, well that is what Elrohir and I believe." Elladan replied. "It is all a bit of a mystery. I really should not tell you any more of it and do not press Aerlaer to.

She buried those memories long ago, I do not wish them to be fully awoken only to hurt her again. If she recalls them by her own will, and sometimes she does, that is her decision but do not push her to." He warned and Legolas sensed if he went against Elladen, the Elf would make his life extremely difficult.

"I understand." Legolas nodded. He didn't understand at all. The way Elladan spoke it sounded as if this Elf was special to her. Possibly an Elf she had loved. _Still loved?_ Aerlaer to him was the complete opposite of an elleth fading from heartbreak. She was life itself, shining brilliantly. Life simply radiated from her.

Maybe it was a dark Elf her Ada disapproved of or maybe it was a matter of rank. Maybe it had been another Elfhorse? Maybe it was just an idea of love as what Tauriel had been to him. He realised Elladan was observing him with a wistful look upon his face.

"The lack of information is driving you mad already is it not?" He tilted his head enquiringly and begrudgingly, Legolas nodded.

"It all seems so strange." He admitted and Elladan nodded in agreement.

"Falas was not strict on ranking or any of that but that was not the strangest part of it. He was the kind that would not stand in the way of such things yet in this he did without an explanation. He drilled the ridiculous notion into her head that love was instant and whatever she felt was not. Aerlaer eventually came to believe it. I have seen many cruel things in my lifetime and I rate the way Falas convinced Aerlaer to forget the Elf and go to Lorien in my top five." He said quietly. "He tore apart everything she believed in and betrayed her, just so she would come to believe his lies." Elladan's words were bitter.

"Does she still believe them?" Legolas asked, horrified her own Adar could put such influence on Aerlaer's mind and heart. Elladan took a moment to answer as if he was thinking carefully about something.

"Last time I saw her, yes she certainly believed it still. Now she no longer does thankfully."

"Were they a dark Elf perhaps?" Legolas asked as he digested all this new information.

"We don't know, perhaps. They dwelt in Mirkwood is all we do know." Elladan replied with a small shrug.

Aragorn's words rang in his head _. No. Both Elves might have had similar personalities but their hair was entirely different, he had settled this question many years ago. Still..._

"How old was she?" Legolas asked.

"She had just come of age." Elladan replied, looking curiously at him. "That is a strange question to ask?" He added with a raised eyebrow and Legolas shrugged.

"I just wondered how young she was." He replied. _That settled it. She was too young for he was certain the other Elf had been hedging closer to one hundred, she was too learnt and worldly to have been younger._ Elladan was watching him curiously, to be exact, gazing into his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked flatly.

"I was just curious the ratio of blue eyed to brown eyed Elves in Mirkwood." He said casually and Legolas looked at him baffled.

"Purely for a research project I had been working on back in Imladris on eye colour statistics per realm. I was not able to ask you while you were last in Imladris, we were both a little preoccupied." Elladan explained nonchalantly.

"Oh, well I would estimate maybe five percent of the Elves had brown eyes. There were green eyed Elves too, not many. Perhaps twenty five percent. The rest, seventy percent were types of blue to grey." Legolas carefully answered. _What a curious thing to research._

"Excellent." Elladan replied enthusiastically. "You have helped me greatly my friend. I just need to know the percentages of noble Elves, do you know that?"

"That percentage is very simple." Legolas laughed. "I am the one percent to a sea of blue." _Although given Adar basically raised Tauriel, her green eyes should be there too._ He thought bitterly.

"How interesting." Elladan replied. "Thank you for your help, brown eyes are quite rare then. Ah finally we have arrived. I better find Elrohir." He left Legolas to arrive upon the wide and long flat green of the valley floor alone and still slightly baffled.


	46. Snapped

**~Snapped~**

* * *

It was Legolas. Elladan shook his head laughing as he rode up to Elrohir who looked at him strangely.

"What, dear brother, finds you so amused?" He asked.

"I will tell you later when we are alone." Elladan grinned and received a nod from his twin although his eyes gleamed with curiosity.

They halted outside pine fenced yards and dismounted and Elladan busied himself untacking his mare and brushing the dried sweat from her coat. Men were filling large troughs in the yards and as he let the mare loose in the yards along with Elrohir's mare, they both trotted straight to the water and sank their noses into it.

Aragorn set Brego in the paddock and the horse sauntered up to Elrohir's mare only to be shown a threatening, cocked hind leg. The stallion walked away looking a little crestfallen and Elladan chuckled. He watched as the groups of horses slowly grew in the yards, observing their interactions as he thought about Legolas's revelation.

He was unsure how to deal with the confirmation of what he had suspected. If it were not for Aerlaer's made up song she had been singing, he would not have put two and two together.

Everything made sense now. The way Legolas and Aerlaer acted around each other, the intensity of their knife fight, the way they had danced so perfectly. And they didn't know. They had absolutely no idea.

Why did Falas forbid Aerlaer from seeing him again? That part made entirely no sense at all. They were both of equal status. It certainly was not a problem of kin for Aerlaer carried Sindar already in her own blood as he did. And what of Legolas's side to the story? Elladan knew Thranduil had kept him under lock and key, maybe that played some part in it.

The mystery of the Mirkwood Elf's identity had been solved but now it seemed the mystery ran deeper. He had never heard Legolas speak of an Elf he did not know. In fact, Legolas never really commented on elleths in general. Elrohir would make a point of pointing out elleths in Imladris but it seemed none of the Elves interested him.

Elladan wondered if he could get Legolas alone between now and Minas Tirith and see if he could get him to talk. First, he needed to talk to Elrohir. He needed a second opinion.

"Elladan!" He jumped and spun around to Aerlaer.

"Eru, you scared me!" He gasped.

"Whatever were you thinking about, I called to you twice." Aerlaer teased.

"Oh, nothing much, just watching the horses." He replied smoothly. In his head he was shouting to her that it was Legolas but something held him back from speaking those words. It didn't feel like it was his place.

"Come, the camp is set up now and there is food." He looked up and realised there were now tents dotting their way up the mountainside. "Although…" She lowered her voice. "Don't eat anything made by Éowyn." She gave him a grin and he smirked.

"That good, is it?"

"Estel will tell you, he is having stew forced down his throat for the second time in so many days." She snickered.

"Poor Estel, he needs to inform her he grew up with Elves and is not partial to meat." Elladan chuckled. He linked his arm through his little cousin's. "Come fair Lady, lead me to food and drink." He said regally and she laughed.

"Of course, oh dashing Lord." She replied with a grin as they made their way from the horse yards and up through the tents dotted up the slope of the mountain.

...

The company had eaten and Aerlaer had taken her leave of the group and climbed up onto a high rocky ledge, escaping the growing tensions of the Rohirrim as they comprehended the battle they were soon to face.

Peacefully she observed the camp below her. Legolas and Gimli were sitting together with Taurorn and the twins around a fire talking while Merry played his cithara. The King was attending to matters elsewhere. She glanced around for Aragorn and found him speaking with Éowyn. She did not look happy.

Aerlaer watched as the Ranger took the young woman's face in his hands and then let her go, turning and walking away. Éowyn watched after him and then spun on her heel and fled. _Oh Manwë, I never told her about Arwen_! Aerlaer realised. She rose slowly and made her way down towards the camp to seek Éowyn out.

...

How foolish could I have been? To think he cared for me. Éowyn stood by the yards the horses were resting in, watching them sadly.

"Éowyn?" Aerlaer's soft, kind tone spoke beside her. The grey horse Legolas rode emerged from the herd and trotted up to them and then her own mare, Windfola, came too. Absentmindedly she stroked her horse's neck while Aerlaer blew a greeting into Arod's nostrils and fondly scratched under his forelock.

"Who is she? The Elf who has Aragorn's heart?" Éowyn asked quietly. She did not know why she asked, it would make no difference.

"Her name is Arwen. She is the younger sister to Elladan and Elrohir." Aerlaer replied and she turned to the she-Elf, surprised.

"Then she is your cousin." Éowyn realised. _Perhaps Aerlaer is not the one to speak of such matters with but here I have no one else whom to turn to._

"She is." Aerlaer confirmed. "Aragorn lived with the Elves for a time. You could say he was raised by them. He is unlike other men and unlike other Rangers, although Taurorn does remind me of a younger version of him for he has mingled with us Elves also." Aerlaer's gaze left the horses, turning to hold her own and Éowyn suddenly felt like all her feelings were bare for the she-Elf to see.

"I am sorry Éowyn, there is no way I can really comfort you but you will find someone who will love you in return." The Elf said kindly and Éowyn shook her head.

"I believe such things are too late for we ride to war. A war we probably won't survive." She added sadly.

"No one can say who will win but we have something our enemy does not." Aerlaer replied mysteriously and Éowyn raised a questioning brow.

"We have a Hobbit with a ring." She said. "And for that we have hope." She smiled and Éowyn allowed a tiny smile herself.

"I'm not going back to Edoras. I'm going to war too." Éowyn said quietly and Aerlaer nodded.

"I thought you would." She grinned.

"What is Arwen like?" She asked and Aerlaer chuckled.

"Arwen is the sensible one. She can fight, she has a sense of humor but she is the one who keeps her brothers in line and she is not only my cousin but my dearest friend. Although she calls me reckless." Aerlaer added humorously and Éowyn nodded, a small smile forming unbidden on her lips.

"She does sound like a nice Elf." Éowyn mused.

"She is and she loves Aragorn with all her heart. He thinks she sailed but I am very certain she did not. She would not leave him." Éowyn's smile grew although it was wistful.

"Will you be alright?" Aerlaer asked gently and Éowyn nodded.

"He said what I loved was a shadow of an idea." She explained. "His words are wise, I do love the idea of him. He is kingly and wise and kind and fearless, but I do not know him for who he is." Just saying those words to another helped her realize they were true.

"Well said, I am glad you are not too sad." Aerlaer smiled and they both lapsed into silence.

Aerlaer looked back up the mountain, her eyes searching and Éowyn turned to see where the Elf's gaze fell and smiled.

"Perhaps one day if we should win this war, someone will look at me at least half the way Legolas looks at you." Éowyn said and was amused to see Aerlaer's shoulders stiffen.

"I think you mistake his gaze, for it is only one of friendship." Aerlaer replied and Éowyn laughed aloud.

"Oh, I might be many centuries younger than you, but I am quite sure I'm not mistaken." She replied, lightly teasing. "Thank you for listening to me Aerlaer, I do appreciate it. I think I will head back to now rest for the eve." She said quietly and the Elf nodded although she now seemed to be deep in thought.

"That is what friends do." Aerlaer replied and smiling and gladder of heart, Éowyn returned up the mountainside.

…

Aerlaer had also left the yards and sought out the comfort of a tree and now lay in a tall pine by the stream in the valley watching the sun set. The sky was beautiful in its coloured splendor, the air warm, peaceful.

Movement caught her eye and she tipped her head, hair tumbling over branch as she spied Legolas through the needled branches, walking along beneath the tree line, along the streams grassy bank. _Does he really look at me as Éowyn thinks? No, she thought Aragorn had feelings for her so there is no possible way she could know such things._ Still, Legolas did sometimes look so intensely at her she'd forget how to breathe.

Aerlaer watched him approach with the powerful grace he seemed to possess, eyes almost a shade of indigo mixed with gold for how the sunset reflected within them. They were full of curiosity as he looked at his surroundings. He only wore his soft, light silvery tunic and his hair was loose, falling back behind his shoulders, the light breeze slightly moving the pale strands, causing them to catch the colours of the sky. If only she knew where she stood with him. She detested this waiting game Rodwen had insisted upon. She let out a sigh.

"Aerlaer I know you're in one of these trees" Legolas suddenly called out, his voice warm, cheerful and instantly lightening her confused heart. A wicked grin formed upon her lips as a plan formed in her mind. Silently she pulled herself up into a crouch and waited for him to pass under her branch. Flooring him twice in one day, he couldn't possibly live that down.

He moved into position, seeming oblivious to her location, and she leapt down at him, hands grabbing onto his shoulders and tackling him to the ground but quickly found herself the one who was flat on the bank of the stream, Legolas grinning roguishly down at her. Forcefully she pushed all thoughts of how distracting he looked from her mind.

"Nice try, imp." He said playfully and she smirked and went to get up but he stopped her.

"Watch this." He said excitedly and taking her arm, made quick work of healing her bruises from their earlier game, and then rested his hand on her collar bone and healed the large bruise there too. His touch was gentle and cool and warm at once and she nearly wished she had let the arrow hit her more times. _No that would have meant losing and giving up some dark secret surely._

"Thank you. You are such a fast learner, did one of the twins teach you?" She asked, thoroughly impressed and he nodded with a grin, clearly proud of his work.

"Elladan. He showed me how to heal my own." He explained and she tilted her head, smiling.

"You missed one." She sat up and brought her hand up to rest on his cheek and concentrated on healing the bruise he had sustained. She noticed she had messed his hair a little when she had ambushed him and carefully brushed it back into place with her fingers,

"Aerlaer." He breathed softly and she felt his hand come to caress her face as he searched her eyes, his own molten ones full of questions.

"What is it?" She whispered, hardly daring to breathe as he brushed his thumb gently across her cheek. _Oh Silaear, what is he doing? Don't glow, don't glow!_ Suddenly his face became like that of a closed book and he dropped his hand from her.

"Night is falling, we should head back to camp." He said quietly and stood up, giving her a hand up before turning and walking quietly back. She walked beside him, mind reeling. _What had he been going to ask me?_

"The horses seem settled for the night." He commented quietly.

"Yes, they like being together." She replied. _Why do you confuse me so?_

They walked through the tents and came to their belongings and Aerlaer picked up her bedroll and cloak and cast her eyes to the sky. The stars which were coming out were bright and the dark blue expanse was devoid of clouds.

"It will be a bright night." Legolas murmured, also looking up to the sky. _I hope he stays near me._

"Warm too." She mused and he nodded. Glancing around she noticed the twins had settled on the soft grass a little way from the campfire and she placed her own bedroll down some feet down the slope from Elladan and Elrohir, where the ground was flat once more.

Sinking down onto the roll, she began folding her cloak to form a pillow when she realised Legolas watched her. She looked up, meeting his hesitant gaze.

"Do you, ah mind? I've become used to sleeping next to you." He asked quietly, not meeting her eyes as he picked at a loose thread at the corner of his bedroll and she had the sudden urge to embrace him in her arms and never let go. No matter how much he was still confusing her, she was glad he wanted to stay beside her.

A smile crept onto her face and she patted the ground next to her and a brief flash of relief crossed his, followed by a grin and he placed his roll down next to hers and kicking his boots off, settled down, scrunching his cloak up to rest his head on. They both lay quietly watching the stars.

There was a loud snore from the nearby tent where Aragorn and Gimli slept and Aerlaer snickered quietly.

"It's much more peaceful out here." Legolas sighed.

"Mmm, it is a beautiful night." Aerlaer murmured.

"Aerlaer?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever figure out Galadriel's words for you?" He asked quietly and she bit back a bemused laugh.

"Yes. Rodwen was the wise lady." She replied smiling up to the stars.

"What about the other one, the one you would not tell me?" He asked teasingly as he rolled onto his side to face her and this time she did laugh.

"Yes, I figured out that one too with a little help from Rodwen."

"And what did you work out?" He asked and she rolled over to face him, contemplating if she should say anything. She sighed.

"The truth and that has turned out to be more puzzling than the riddle ever was." She searched his eyes, not even sure what she was looking for. It was words she needed to hear from him. He gazed back at her, a curious look in his dark eyes and then something more as if he were trying to read her thoughts.

"Have you puzzled out yours?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I think mine are a matter of waiting. The one about the sea though, that one scares me I will admit." He whispered and she reached her hand across the gap between them and found his.

"Whatever it is, I'll face it with you." She whispered back and felt his fingers thread warmly through hers. "Sleep now. Dream of the woods or whatever you woodland Elves dream about." He gave a quiet chuckle as she rolled onto her back again, keeping his hand safe in hers.

"Ollo vae." He murmured and Aerlaer fell asleep with a smile.

...

Elrohir bided his time, resting beside his brother until he was sure Legolas and Aerlaer were asleep. He silently rose from his roll and snuck over to them. Legolas lay fast asleep on his side facing Aerlaer, his arm stretched out towards her and Elrohir smirked gleefully realizing both their hands were joined between them.

Aerlaer lay on her back sleeping peacefully. He walked around her and crouching down silently, gently placed his hand on her shoulder. _Thankyou Galadriel._ He thought deviously as he gently willed Aerlaer to roll over towards Legolas. The elleth stirred and shifted over and Elrohir jumped back realizing Legolas was stirring too.

 _Damn I woke him up!_ Elrohir worried but the Sinda Elf seemed to remain asleep as his arms reached out to Aerlaer and pulled her to him. Elrohir bit down on the inside of his cheek trying not to chortle in glee as Aerlaer moved to settle comfortably against the blonde Elf's chest, strands of her hair faintly beginning to glow a light gold. _Ha would you look at that!_

"Elrohir!" He nearly jumped out of his skin in fright at Elladan's quiet whisper in his ear.

"What have you done?" His brother said warily and Elrohir turned to him gleefully.

"Nothing really, I just gave them a little nudge." He whispered deviously.

"We need to talk." Elladan hissed and grabbing his arm, pulled him a distance away.

"Do you not like my revenge for the apple incident?" Elrohir asked, unsure why Elladan was acting so strangely.

"No, it's very clever but really how much did you have to manipulate them?" Elladan asked curiously and Elrohir smirked.

"Truthfully brother all I did was to persuade Aerlaer to roll from her back to her side. The rest was all them." Elladan shook his head and chuckled quietly. "Why what is it? Is this to do with what you had to tell me earlier?" He asked eagerly and Elladan nodded.

"It's Legolas." He grinned happily towards the sleeping Elves.

"I do not understand." Elrohir replied, baffled.

"Think brother. Use that walnut of a brain." Elladan suggested with a smirk.

"Walnut?" Who, what?" Elladan nodded, willing him to keep working it out. _Walnut, why did walnut ring a bell. Aerlaer and Aerthor once used black walnut to change the colour of their hair when they had snuck into Mirkwood to…_ "The masked dance!" Elrohir cried out excitedly.

"Shush! You'll wake Mordor with your carrying on!" Elladan hissed and Elrohir quickly glanced to see if he had woken the sleeping Elves. They had not even stirred. His face felt like it was going to split in joy.

"It's Legolas! I can't believe it! Well I can believe it! Elladan this is brilliant! So brilliant! Oh, we must tell them! They'll be so happy! They've been together without even knowing!"

"Will you calm down and stop jumping about!" Elladan whispered and Elrohir tried to keep still.

"And no, I don't think we should outright tell them. I think they need to work it out for themselves. It seems fate has brought them back together again and fate will decide when they realize it." Elladan said philosophically.

"Whatever, Galadriel." Elrohir quipped to his brother. "Can we give them hints at least?" He pressed and after a moment Elladan nodded.

"Yes, I suppose we can." Elladan grinned. "I wanted to shout it to her once I found out." He admitted as they watched the two sleeping Elves. "Remember how sad she was and all that poison Falas fed her. It makes no sense why he kept her from Legolas." Elladan shook his head.

"You're right, it makes no sense at all. On a diplomatic level it would have strengthened realms and they might have even joined into one realm." Elrohir murmured.

"Who knows for what intention they were kept apart but it does not matter now for they are together again." Elladan whispered happily. "Come brother let us rest now, I'll warrant you'll want to be awake to see the result of your trick." Elrohir smirked, he wanted to witness that awkward spectacle!

...

Elrond followed the Rohirrim guards between the tents, heading up the mountainside. They stopped only when they reached the highest tent on a grassy platue, and one guard entered while the other waited beside him. A light was lit and the soldier stepped back out of the tent.

"King Théoden will see you now, my Lord." The guard said with a curt bow of his head and Elrond entered the tent.

"My Lord Elrond, late meetings these are indeed." The King greeted him tiredly and Elrond gave him a respectful nod.

"I apologize for the hour, for I rode here as swiftly as I could. I seek Aragorn. He must arrive in Gondor by another route." Elrond said calmly and the King looked at him expectantly for more information but Elrond gave no more. He was here to see Estel.

The King nodded and walked to the entrance of the tent and addressed one of the guards.

"Fetch Lord Aragorn please." He turned and busied himself at pouring two chalices of wine from a skin.

"Are all elves as mischievous as the four I have been hosting these past days?" Elrond couldn't hold a smirk back as Théoden handed him a chalice.

"No, you are the lucky one to host the worst four." He replied and received a warm smile from the King as he took a deep drink.

"Their presence has been refreshing and joyful. My people are quite fond of the four of them." He said and Elrond nodded, gladdened the four youngsters had been received well by the Rohirrim.

"It has been quiet in Rivendell without the twins." He admitted. "But they are where they wish to be." He smiled. He would seek them out once he had spoken to Estel.

The entrance to the tent opened and Aragorn stepped in.

"My Lord Elrond?" He greeted him but it was a question too. He was worried, worried for Arwen.

"I will take my leave." Théoden said and stepped from the tent, giving them privacy.

"I come on behalf of one who I love." He said to the Ranger. "Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come." He explained. He tried keeping his voice calm but it sounded sad to his own ears. Defeated.

He watched as Aragorn processed all he had told him. His eyes showed pain and worry but there was determination in them too and in the grim set of his weary face.

"It will not be our end but his." The Ranger replied stubbornly.

"You ride to war but not to victory." Elrond sighed. "Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, as you know, but in secret He sends another force, which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They will arrive at the mouth of the Anduin at dusk in two days." Aragorn looked alarmed at this new information and ran his hands through his hair.

"You are outnumbered. You need more men than what King Théoden can muster."

"There is no more." Aragorn said in exasperation and Elrond lowered his voice.

"There are those that dwell in the mountains. You know of which I speak."

"Murderers! Traitors! You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing! They answer to no one." Aragorn answered and Elrond shook his head.

"They will answer to the King of Gondor. They will answer to you." Elrond revealed a sword in its scabbard from within the folds of his cloak.

"She believes in you." He said as he handed it to Aragorn. "Andúril… Flame of the West. Forged from the shards of Narsil." He watched as Aragorn slowly drew the sword from its scabbard and held it up. Firelight played on Andúril's sharp edges.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil." Aragorn murmured as he swung it expertly in his hand. "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army deadlier than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road." Elrond urged and Aragorn considered him in silence.

"Ónen i-Estel Edain." Elrond said softly to him.

"Ú-chebin Estel anim." The Ranger replied and Elrond shook his head, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Will you take me to my son's and niece?" He asked and Aragorn nodded and together they left the tent and made their way down from the platue to the one below it.

Silently they approached his sleeping son's.

"How peaceful they look." Elrond murmured as he brushed a loving hand over each twin's face. He then let his gaze fall a few feet away to his young niece wrapped securely in the arms of Thranduil's son, her hair glowing a pale, soft gold. A quiet chuckle escaped him.

"That I am gladdened to witness." He smiled and Aragorn looked at him in exasperation.

"It might look wonderful now but I'll warrant unless Legolas has finally confessed his feelings, which I highly doubt, come the light of dawn I'll have two awkward and frustrating Elves to contend with." Aragorn said dryly and Elrond chuckled again.

"I have no idea what you mean but fate has a funny way of working out." Aragorn made to ask more but Elrond shook his head. "You will see." He promised the Ranger and turned back to his two sons.

"Do I even want to know why Elrohir has a bruise on his head?" He shook his head and Aragorn chuckled now.

"Arrow Catch." He explained and Elrond nodded. _Naturally._

"I would dearly like to speak with them but I will not disturb these four youngsters from the peaceful realms of sleep." He murmured and cast one last gaze fondly over the four Elves. _This is how I would wish to remember them, in the peacefulness of sleep, not death._

"I must leave now. Remember you were named Estel for a reason." He said and Aragorn nodded. He pulled the Ranger into a brief hug and then let go and turned around, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head and made his way back down the mountain. He hated goodbyes.

…

Legolas awoke to a soft glow which was not the slowly lightening sky of a new day approaching. His head rested on waves of soft hair which was where the light golden glow was coming from. His hands were tangled in it and in the cool morning air he felt warm and at peace. He could remain like this forever. Unfortunately, he had to somehow extract himself from the beautiful elleth in his arms without waking her up. _How in Arda had this happened!_

He gently tried untangling his fingers out of her hair, fighting the urge to just tangle them up even more in its glorious lengths. The softly glowing and sparkling strands did not help matters either, sending little ticklish zaps to his fingers. _Eru, of all the times, why must her hair choose now to spark?_ He thought in exasperation. _Oh, Manwë don't awaken! Don't wake up!_ He began panicking as she started to move in his arms. She mumbled something incoherent in Elvish and then a surprised "Oh!" Sounded from her and he felt her shifting to look up at him.

"Manwe! Goheno nin, Aerlaer." He hastily said as he finally untangled his hands from her hair and pulled away from her, feeling extremely embarrassed. Her hair was still sparking softly and her look of wonder turned to one of confusion, hurt and annoyance, her eyes darkening.

"Goheno, Legolas? Am man theled?" She asked flatly and he looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? I'm sorry for this." He exclaimed as he gestured between them and her hair began to spark copper.

"Truly Legolas, if that were so you would not have been holding me in the first place." She said dryly with a hint of accusation as she sat up and so too did he, noting he was still completely on his bed roll.

"Perhaps if you hadn't rolled off your bed toward me I would not have!" He retorted indignantly and her eyes flashed with dark annoyance as she leapt up to her feet, glaring down at him.

"You wanted to sleep next to me remember." She growled furiously as he too stood up to his full height and narrowed his eyes now down to hers.

"Well you hardly objected." He growled back, scared and angry.

"Well I did not expect to awaken with your hands tangled in my hair!" She snapped. She met his eyes, her own dark and blazing menacingly at him. He had the insane urge to grab her and kiss her hard as he stared at her practically blazing before him, the breeze tousling her sparking hair.

"Well?" She asked him imperiously and he snapped.

"Maybe I chose to knowing you'd be afraid if the moon should pass behind a mere cloud." He hissed as he fell back on the desperate excuse to protect his dignity, to protect his heart.

He instantly regretted his words as shock and then deep hurt flickered across her features. She took a step back, away from him.

"Aerlaer, I didn't mean that. Aerlaer I'm sorry." He took a step towards her but she shook her head and took two more steps away from him. _What have I done?_

"That's just it, isn't it?" She cried viciously, hurt evident in her voice. "I don't know what you mean!" She clenched her fists, glaring at him. "Eru, I don't even think you know what you mean! She hissed. "You certainly didn't the other night wh-"

"Aerlaer, avo ped!" Aragorn roared over her, startling and silencing them both. A look of pure horror crossed the elleth's face and then she swiftly searched his eyes and he felt his heart constrict to see sadness in her own. _Sadness I have caused._ She turned and walked away from him. _What did she mean by that? Oh, what have I done!_

"Aerlaer don't go." He said softly and made to follow her but suddenly a hand grabbed his arm roughly and spun him around. It was Aragorn and he looked furious.

"Man agoreg?" The Ranger growled, eyes flashing.

"I didn't mean it, Aragorn. I was asleep. It just happened." He replied miserably. It was the truth. What more could he say.

"Why in Arda did you have to sleep next to her?" He asked in exasperation. "Of all the mornings I must deal with you two, it had to be this one!" He dropped Legolas's arm and walked in a small circle running his hands back through his air in frustration. "Why, oh why can't you just tell her?"

"You know why!" Legolas replied desolately.

"Yet you do this?" Aragorn growled. "Every eve you end up sleeping together!"

"It is not like that! You know it's not!" Legolas retorted furiously.

"Well it's certainly what it looks like!" Aragorn snapped back and Legolas felt uneasy as he recalled that maid's assumptions in Edoras.

"I'll stay away from her. I promise." Legolas vowed and Aragorn laughed dryly.

"I'm not holding you to any promise Legolas, your attempts at staying away are terrible." The Ranger conceded with frustration. "And it is undoubtedly going to prove difficult if you both wish to go with me and Gimli." He said flatly. "Although I've a mind to separate the both of you and have you continue to Minas Tirith with Elrohir and Elladan." Legolas knew not where he meant but he felt panic rise in him at the thought of being separated from the elleth.

"No! Don't do that to me!" He gasped in horror at the stern Ranger.

"Then you better be on your best damn behavior, Thranduilion." He said in a low and warning tone and Legolas flinched at how Aragorn addressed him. "You brought all of this upon yourself, Legolas" He said in a quieter, regretful voice and then strode away in the direction Aerlaer had gone.

"Wait, what did you stop her from saying to me?" He called to the Ranger's retreating back.

"I was simply silencing you both." He replied flatly. "We leave for The Paths of the Dead and then onward to the sea. Pack very lightly, we travel by foot and we leave very shortly." The Ranger called back to him before disappearing behind a tent.

 _Beware of the sea._ Galadriel's words echoed in his mind and he felt a wave of nausea in the pit of his stomach. He would go with them, even if it meant he ran to his doom.

...

"Aerlaer!" She stopped her angry descent and turned to Aragorn as he ran up to her.

"Estel, goheno nin." She said sadly, wearily, and he pulled her into an embrace.

"Iston Aerlaer, iston." He said softly to her.

"I make for the paths of the dead and then the sea. Will you accompany me?" He asked her quietly.

"Of course I will." She replied without hesitation and he felt his heart warm by her friendship and loyalty. Traipsing around the continent with him was not exactly what she had agreed to back in Imladris but then, they had travelled and fought by one another's side before. As had Legolas.

Begrudgingly he knew he needed both of them. Civil or not, they would not let him down he was certain. Trained Elven warriors were good like that.

"Are Gimli and the Sinda Idiot also coming?" She asked flatly and Aragorn could not help but chuckle. _Sinda Idiot indeed._

He stepped back from their embrace, holding her at arm's length and studied her intently. She now wore a mask of indifference.

"Yes, they come to." He said quietly and he caught the slight motion of her shoulders relax. _Already she forgives him._ "We travel light and by foot and we leave shortly. Meet me at my tent when you are ready." She nodded and he turned to head back to speak with the Rangers but realised he should say more.

"Aerlaer?" She stopped waiting for him to speak, not facing him.

"He truly did not mean those last words." He said gently but she didn't answer. He knew, intended or not, Legolas's words had hurt her. He had seen and heard most of their disagreement and he knew Legolas would be hurting too for his words and the words she inflicted.

No one trifled with Aerlaer without consequently getting burnt and she was wickedly slow to forgive. He imagined Legolas had never had an elleth challenge him so, due to his rank. He realised he would have to speed up the process for the sake of their journeying together. "I know you Tithinriel, do not be too harsh on him. He is remorseful for his words."

"And his actions?" She asked stiffly.

"I am sorry Aerlaer that is a truth you will only learn from him." He replied carefully. He may be disappointed in Legolas but he would not spill his heart." She remained silent, possibly contemplating his words. A few strands of her hair sparked copper and he recalled the perfect image of two peaceful, sleeping Elves only hours earlier. A smile played on his lips.

"Also, I didn't know your hair glowed when you slept." He added nonchalantly, waiting for her reaction to his light teasing. She seemed to freeze at his words, her back straightening stiffly and then shook her head in annoyance.

"Stupid, accursed hair." She muttered darkly and proceeded to stalk downwards and he laughed lightly as he proceeded back up through the camp which was just beginning to awaken. Gimli appeared and came to walk beside him.

"Where is Legolas? He asked the Dwarf who chuckled.

"Sulkily preparing to leave." Gimli replied. "He really is sorry for what he said." He added and Aragorn nodded.

"I know." He sighed. "I just wish he would stop being so reckless, I've warned him enough times already." Aragorn added. "Hopefully now he's been burned a little he will learn." Gimli chuckled.

"Gold and Silver those two are. Both hard but not entirely unforgiving and no matter how hot they so easily get, they always cool down. And together, they are scintillating." He said and Aragorn nodded with a grin. The Dwarf had described them perfectly.

...

"Legolas had run down to the horse yards and said goodbye to Arod and then found Merry and Éowyn and said farewell to them too. He wore his light hunting tunic, the one he had brought with him from Rivendell and his Lothlórien cloak clasped around his shoulders. He sat beside his quiver a little way from Aragorn's tent, feeling miserable for what he had said to Aerlaer. He'd ruined everything. Aragorn had warned him against exactly what he had done.

"Wow you really annoyed Aerlaer." Elrohir said in way of greeting as he came to kneel next to him.

"I don't exactly need reminding." Legolas sighed. He didn't feel like a war of words with the twin.

"She might be fired up now but she'll cool down." Elrohir said kindly.

"If I should be so lucky." He answered and Elrohir leant conspiringly towards him.

"I'll give you some advice which I think you will find enlightening."

"I'm listening." Legolas sighed.

"Grey-blue is content. Sapphire is happy and or curious. Blue-indigo is affectionate. Dark blue is mischief. "Very, very dark blue is anger.

Sparks of copper are anger or annoyance. Sparks of gold are happy or mischievous sparks, and the soft light golden glow you awoke to my friend, well you can work that one out yourself." Elrohir said with a smirk and stood up. "Look after them and don't go getting yourself killed, Sinda." He chuckled. "I'll see you in Gondor." He said and then quirked his head to the side.

"By the way, the way you dance is strange, no one in Lórien or Imladris dances like that you know. It's rather intriguing Aerlaer matched you so well." He added thoughtfully before grinning mischievously and dashing away.

"Well is that just not great, now I am being told even my dancing is not right." Legolas muttered darkly to himself. _What relevance did that even have to their earlier conversation? Aerlaer was quick on her feet. Besides I know I am a brilliant dancer, if there is one thing Sinda do well it is dance._ He thought before his mind went to the task of pondering the many colours of Aerlaer.

 _Well if copper is anger she certainly was angry with me earlier._ Her eyes he had already figured most of their varying colours out himself, there were some that still baffled him though. Like the dark, wild warm look they sometimes showed. Her hair glowing as she slept though had him wondering. If the darker it sparked, the madder she was did that mean the lighter gold glow meant she was happy? _Had she slept truly happily in my arms last night?_

"Oww!" He gasped, startled from his thoughts. He looked down to see an apple drop into his lap from where it had hit him ironically right over his heart. He looked up to see Aerlaer stalking off in the direction Elrohir had gone. She may not have exactly cooled down but it was surely a step in the right direction.

...

"Wow Aerlaer, did you wake up on the wrong side of your bedroll?" Taurorn asked and Aerlaer glared at him, annoyed.

"It was more a case of she didn't wake up on her own bedroll at all!" Elrohir snickered and Aerlaer growled.

"Do I even want to know?" Taurorn laughed playfully and Elrohir shook his head.

"Probably not, she's in quite the temper this morning although before she woke up she looked to be in a delightful mood. It was quite telling really." Elrohir mused as he made a show of playing with the length of his own dark hair. Taurorn held in a snort of laughter.

"Do not tempt me Elrohir." Aerlaer bit out menacingly and the other Elf chuckled.

"You be safe my dear little cousin, and look after the others and that enchanting, Sinda Prince." He trilled and Aerlaer growled.

"That's it!" She stalked towards him and laughing, he swiftly dashed away through the tents and out of sight. "He's lucky I have not the time to strangle him." Aerlaer seethed, turning back to Taurorn.

"Are you okay?" Taurorn asked her carefully as he gently held her by the shoulders, searching her face. She only seemed annoyed.

"Well enough in all things that do not involve idiot Sinda." She replied in exasperation and he chuckled.

"Yes, I did hear about that." He tilted his head at her bemused. "You really do need to learn how to control your hair."

"I'll dye my damn hair. That will fix it." She muttered darkly

"Would you really?" He asked surprised. _She loves her hair._

"No, that has caused me a world of trouble in the past. I'll keep my hair, sparks and all." She grumbled and unsure what she meant, he pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will be alright just don't go getting yourself hurt or killed or anything stupid." He murmured.

"Same to you." She replied and he felt her arms hug him tightly back before she pulled out of his embrace and reached into the deep inside pocket of her cloak and withdrew the satchel containing her tiara and pressed it into his hands. "Keep it safe for me." She said quietly and he nodded and then looked to her throat, for the Seastone.

"You're wearing it." He smiled and she nodded.

"Had to eventually." She replied and he was glad to hear there was no trace of guilt in her words.

"See you in Gondor. Maybe I'll find myself a nice Gondor lass?" He joked and she laughed.

"They'll be falling all over you, being a mysterious Ranger and all!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and returned back towards Aragorn's camp. Taurorn watched her until he lost her in the sea of tents.

…

Elladan appeared from a row of tents and fell into step with her. Please don't tease me as Elrohir has.

"Be safe little cousin. By the way did I tell you about my research project?"

"Your what?" Aerlaer spluttered, this was the last thing she expected him to say. _Since when did Elladan do research, let alone entire projects?_

"My dedicated research project on the percentages of eye colours per Elven realm?"

"She shook her head, humoring him. _I guess it's better than getting teased._

"It's all very fascinating. Did you know that there is only a five percent population of brown eyed Elves in Mirkwood? Not many at all. Twenty-five percent are green and the rest are blues or greys. More so interesting is blue is the predominant eye colour for the nobles of Mirkwood with brown just scraping in a mention." Elladan stated the figures nonchalantly and then pulled her into a quick embrace. "See you in Minas Tirith, Tithinriel!" and dashed away. The strangest things amused her cousin. _Does it really matter how many have blue or brown or green eyes?_

She looked ahead towards Aragorn's tent. The Ranger wasn't yet there. Only Legolas and she was not in the mood for speaking to him although she had been carrying around a spare apple out of habit. She took it out of her pocket and aimed and pelted it at him and smirked as it startled him before turning and stalking away to find Éowyn and Merry. _Stupid brown eyed elves._

...

"Legolas!" Called out Elladan as he ran up to where he sat, throwing the apple thoughtfully in the air.

"Ah so you are ever so slightly forgiven." The dark-haired Elf grinned.

"Her method of delivery would suggest otherwise." Legolas muttered as he rubbed at his chest which was a little tender and Elladan laughed. _She's forgiving him rather quickly, if it were I or Elrohir, we'd be fleeing for our lives. If she works out what Elrohir did, he will be fleeing for his life!_

"She's all fire that one, of varying degrees. Fire and gold." He said philosophically to the downhearted Elf next to him. He felt bad for him, although it was rather amusing watching them argue so heatedly as they defended their actions.

"I've noticed." Legolas sighed and Elladan was delighted the Elf's sigh had a note of longing in it.

"All passion." He added casually and noted the Elf beside him looked even more brooding.

"Say Legolas, do you know much about walnuts?" Elladan asked and the blonde Elf turned to him surprised.

"Walnuts?"

"Black walnuts to be precise. They have some pretty mysterious uses." Elladan commented and Legolas looked at him completely baffled. Elladan couldn't help but smirk mischievously.

"Anyway, must go find my brother. Don't forget about those walnuts. See you in Gondor." Elladan gave him a friendly elbow in the ribs and shaking his head feeling giddy with the knowledge he knew, he leapt up and dashed away.

…

Legolas did not have time to ponder what Elladan had said for Aragorn and Gimli approached him followed by Aerlaer walking a few paces reluctantly behind them. Thankfully her hair was spark free.

"Ready?" Aragorn asked calmly and he nodded.

"You're meant to eat that." Aerlaer said dryly, looking pointedly at his apple.

"Oh, I thought it was an apple for throwing?" He asked innocently and a couple strands of hair began to spark copper again. _Still annoyed._

"Not a word from either of you two until you can speak kindly to one another again." Aragorn warned them and Aerlaer narrowed her eyes at him before resuming a mask of indifference which slightly bemused Legolas as her hair still sparked a little.

"Then it shall be a silent path we take." She huffed.

"Aerlaer." Aragorn said warningly and she shrugged carelessly.

"I'll behave." She muttered darkly under her breath. _What had Aragorn said to her? How was this her behaving? Eru what have I done!_

"Let's go. We'll walk until we reach the valley and then we run. We must reach the Hill of Erech by midnight tonight and it is a long way." Aragorn said and they made their way in silence down the side of the mountain and into the valley below.

* * *

 _This is one of my favorite chapters to this story, hope all you new readers enjoyed it. A xx_


	47. The Paths of the Dead

~The Paths of the Dead~

* * *

Ominous, that was how the dark pine forest felt. Straight, grey trunks reached like spears towards the sky and no breeze stirred between the bare thorn-like branches. A path had been hewn long ago, probably when the trees had still lived.

Aerlaer did not like it at all. They had run steadily for many miles under the lifeless trees in silence, each to their own thoughts. Aerlaer lead, choosing to be alone with her bruised heart and wishing distance from Legolas, but her efforts were futile for she kept an ear focussed on his near silent footfalls and the soft sound of his quiver moving against his back as he ran.

In her heart she had forgiven him almost instantly, but she was still annoyed with him and angry with herself. How had she managed to end up so close to him? And her hair, how long could her hair go un-realised by him? Why had he been holding onto her? Was he truly sorry? Why had he sunk so low to blame the darkness?

The questions raced around her head until she became sick of them and pushed them to the back of her mind and tried thinking of something else. It was impossible. Her thoughts kept returning to him. _Stupid Sinda._ It was becoming an annoyance.

She could not distract her mind by the forest around her in its lifelessness and if she let her thoughts dwell on its deathly stillness, it made her wish to be closer to the other Elf to take comfort from his presence.

"Aerlaer daro, mellon nin." Aragorn called out to her and she slid to a halt as the Ranger, Gimli and Legolas came to stop beside her. She could feel Legolas watching her but refused to look at him, instead looking to Aragorn.

"We will rest a moment while we have a supply of water near us." Aragorn said as he indicated to the quiet and narrow stream they had been following alongside the path. Peering ahead, she realised it disappeared underground. Aerlaer made her way towards the stream, following Gimli, intent on avoiding the other Elf. She watched the trees as Gimli crouched down and drank and then stood again. As he made to pass her he looked meaningfully up to her.

"At least run with him, he misses you." Gimli grunted quietly before he walked back over to the others. Aerlaer sighed as she knelt beside the stream. She couldn't deny she missed him too in all his confusing complexity.

...

Legolas sighed despondently and turned to sit on a log. He really had ruined everything. She was avoiding him. She had not spoken a single word to him since they left the campsite and rightly so. He waited, watching as she knelt gracefully and dipped her cupped hands in the clear stream, bringing them to her lips and drinking from them. _Eru, I cannot bear this any longer!_

Standing, he tentatively walked towards the stream, passing Gimli who gave him an encouraging grin, and knelt a couple feet away from her hoping she would look at him. She had finished drinking and was gliding her hand along the surface of the water, causing ripples, studiously ignoring him.

"Aerlaer I-" He was stopped mid-sentence as a splash of water hit him in the face and he glared at her. "You imp."

"You're meant to be drinking." She said dryly, and he caught a dark glimmer in her eyes. He narrowed his own at her and then made a point of studying her left cheek intently.

"Yes?" She asked, annoyance in her voice.

"You have dirt on your cheek." He replied nonchalantly and splashed her back. "It's gone now." He smirked, and she narrowed her eyes at him, and he was so busy trying to discern if they were darkening or not her next splash took him by surprise.

"As I said, you are meant to be drinking." She gave him a brief smirk and leapt up, shaking the water he had splashed from her hair, causing droplets to rain down around him. She stalked away.

Aragorn came to kneel beside him. "Consider yourself very lucky." He whispered quietly. "She's already forgiven you, now she's just playing it."

"I do." He replied as he stood once more, moving towards her and Gimli. He held back a laugh as she intently examined her right vambrace, checking the straps as a means to once again ignore him. However, as he made to turn half away from her, he noticed from the corner of his eye she had glanced up, surveying him from under dark lashes.

"Let's keep moving." Aragorn said as he returned from the stream and they all leapt straight into a run. Aragorn now led, and Legolas was gladdened that instead of racing off ahead of them all, Aerlaer now ran beside him. Although she still would not look at him. His heart felt lighter for it and he glanced back at Gimli who ran just behind him and the Dwarf gave him a knowing grin and a wink.

...

They ran on through the forest into the late morning. It was an eerie forest and Gimli did not like it one bit. He would face Fangorn a hundred times over compared to this foreboding place. He noticed even the Elves did not look at ease under these trees. Aerlaer was still mostly ignoring the lad on her part although she now ran beside him, and Legolas did not seem as broody as he had when they first set out.

As they ran on, he began to feel a heavier sense of foreboding in the land around him. He could feel it even in the rocks. The mountains creating the pass on either side of them seemed to reverberate with it. He glanced at the Elves, they too looked slightly distressed, now peering around as they ran.

"Where exactly are you leading us Aragorn, for even the Elves are stressed by the foreboding presence in these lands." He called out warily to the Ranger, and Aragorn slowed them again to a walk.

"In these lands dwell those that are cursed." Legolas said, and Gimli turned to him in surprise. "Long ago the men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge."

"Only the heir of the one whom the oath they swore can command them. It is only his call they will answer for he is the only one who can release the curse." Aerlaer added mysteriously and Aragorn barked out a laugh.

"Do you have to make me sound all dark and mysterious, Aerlaer?" He asked dryly, and the Elf laughed, the musical noise welcoming but a stark contrast to the deathly quiet forest.

"We are here." Legolas called back to them and sure enough the tall trees thinned out in the next fifty meters to reveal the pale grey, sheer side of Dwimorberg. A narrow entrance cut from the rock led into the darkness of the great mountain. Legolas strode forward towards the entrance and he and Aragorn and Aerlaer followed the Elf, looking to the writing carved above the entrance. There was a strange chill in the air and he saw Aerlaer shiver beside him.

"It is as if this place would try to freeze my very soul." She murmured.

"Aye, it is not such a welcoming place." He replied to her.

"'The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut.'" Legolas read aloud and suddenly a blast of icy wind erupted from the entrance, chilling them all.

"I don't like this, Aragorn. We are not welcome." He said to the Ranger, but Aragorn ignored him.

"It's our only hope." The Ranger murmured seemingly to himself. Suddenly he leapt forward and ran into the entrance. "I do not fear death!" He said defiantly as the darkness enveloped him. _He's mad! Does he fear nothing?_

Gimli watched the Elves nervously. This would be the closest he would come to understanding their lack of desire to venture underground. He watched as Aerlaer begun to walk towards the entrance and then stopped. Shaking her head and backing away.

Legolas watched her intently and beckoned to them and then he followed in after Aragorn. Aerlaer made a quiet, strangled sound of distress and wild eyed, bolted after the other Elf to be enclosed by the darkness. He was now the only one left outside.

Well this is something unheard of! Elves will go underground where a Dwarf dare not! And what's more, one dislikes the dark! Ah, I'd never hear the end of it! Plucking up his courage, Gimli charged into the mountain and into pandemonium.

...

"Gimli don't move." Aragorn said warningly, holding the Dwarf by the arm as Legolas searched in the dark ahead of him carefully.

"What's the matter?" The Dwarf whispered up to him.

"Aerlaer. There is a great hole in the centre of this cavern. She fell down it, Legolas is trying to find a way down to her."

"Is she alright?" Gimli asked worriedly. "Lass, are yeh alright." He called out to her.

"Splendid!" Came a sarcastic answer from below them.

"Well her wit is certainly intact." Aragorn muttered as Legolas felt about the edge of the hole, the darkness a hindrance. He could barely distinguish the outline of his own hand before him.

"Aerlaer, can you make your hair glow like it was this morning, so I can see better." Legolas called down to her and she laughed sarcastically back up at him from the darkness.

"Honestly Legolas, do you really think my hair is going to glow? I am stuck down a hole, under a mountain, in the dark. I am far from happy right now." She snapped up to him and he saw a couple strands spark copper. _Perhaps if I annoy her enough, I might just be able to find a way to get her out._

"So, you were happy this morning?" He asked nonchalantly and was rewarded with more sparks. He realised she was pacing back and forth.

"No!" She called up indignantly. "I mean yes. Yes, I was dreaming." Behind him Aragorn laughed, and Legolas grinned in the darkness.

"It must have been a wonderful dream, tell me what it was about?" He called down to her.

"By Eru, Legolas if you do not get me out of this forsaken hole, I am going to make your life extremely difficult." She seethed, and her hair sparked brilliantly, and he could finally make out the sides of the deep and narrow pit. "Oh." She said, and the sparks dimmed a little.

"No! Keep thinking about things that annoy you." He called down to her. "Think of what has annoyed you the most." He willed her, knowing he would likely be feeling the repercussions of it when he finally got her out of the hole.

Her hair stopped sparking and they were all surrounded by darkness once more and then, after a moment, her hair blazed like live copper and in the light, it created he found a narrow ledge he could jump down to.

"What exactly are you thinking about?" He asked half curious, half worried it concerned him as he leapt down nimbly onto the ledge. It truly was narrow, and he took up most of the space as he got down onto his belly and lowered an arm down towards her.

"Elrohir!" She seethed as she walked over to stand beneath him.

"What of him?" Legolas asked as Aerlaer leapt up in the air and caught onto his outstretched hand. He rolled his body towards the wall of the hole as leverage to pull her up with one arm and create space for her on the ledge. She let go of his hand as she climbed up to kneel over him on the ledge, so she would not fall back into the pit

"He can manipulate others while they sleep." Aerlaer bit out and then he realised what must have happened.

"He manipulated us?" He asked to be sure and she nodded.

"I'm going to kill him when I next see him." She growled as she carefully stood up and reached her hands down to him. He grasped onto hers and she pulled him up.

"Will you accept my apology now?" He asked, and she nodded.

"If you will accept mine"

"Agreed." He replied. Maybe Elrohir had manipulated Aerlaer, but he was certain the Elf had not done so to him. He'd had Elrohir try doing so before and he knew what the feeling was, and he had not felt like his head had been clouded.

Then there was Aerlaer's hair. Had she just been dreaming? It did make sense, especially if Elrohir had tricked her into moving closer to him. The revelation she had not sort him out hurt, but he was glad she was no longer mad with him. Together they clambered up and out of the hole with the help of a relieved Aragorn and Gimli.

"If I had known throwing you both in a hole in the ground together would sort you both out I would have dug the damn hole myself hours ago." Aragorn muttered and both Elves smirked at him.

"Glad you're alright lass." Gimli said warmly. "Now if you can make your hair keep sparking you can lead us through this cursed place."

"I thought you liked being under mountains, Gimli?" Legolas teased.

"Not in here I don't, give me Fangorn any time over this." He replied, and Legolas gave a light chuckle.

Aerlaer's hair had slowly dimmed and they were all in darkness again. Aragorn sighed.

"I wish I had brought at least one torch with us." He admitted quietly. "Is there a way you can make your hair glow as brightly as it did this morning?" He asked Aerlaer and Legolas felt the elleth stiffen slightly beside him. Although he could not see her, he automatically glanced worriedly towards her. She was silent for quite a few moments and he started to feel uneasy.

"There is a way." Aerlaer finally spoke quietly and Legolas was dismayed to hear the hesitation in her voice. "I will need to close my eyes to remember." Legolas understood immediately; she was going to enter the Elven realms of dreams and memory. "I need someone to lead me through the mountain." Something was not right, he could sense it as he felt her fingers brush against his, seeking his hand questioningly.

Gently he threaded his own fingers through hers. He'd led her safely through darkness before, he would do it again. Beside him Aerlaer let out a shuddering breath and then strands of her hair began to glow and spark more brightly than he had ever seen.

"Thorin's beard, I've never seen her do that before!" Gimli rumbled in surprise and awe.

"Let's go." Aragorn said, and Legolas gently tugged at the glowing elleth's hand, setting her into a slow run beside him as he looked ahead into the cavern. Aragorn and Gimli followed closely behind, guided by her light alone.

…

Aerlaer let herself be guided at a steady run, automatically putting one foot in front of the other, trusting fully in the one who held her hand. Her mind however, had withdrawn seeking a door, opening it, and with it, a part of her heart she had locked securely away.

Memories, as perfect as dreams, flooded behind her closed eyes. A conspiracy, a risk, a hand, a smile, a dance. Joyfully spinning around and around. So precious, so fleeting, so painful as her heart comprehended the lurking darkness within the light, the lurking end.

…

The path was narrow and rough, worse than those mined by the Dwarves of Moria. Without Aerlaer's light, Legolas feared what would befall them if they should become lost to darkness in this deathly mountain tomb.

He glanced over his shoulder to check the elleth, ensuring she had no trouble following his lead and with shock, pulled her to a halt causing the others to also stop. Tears streaked down her cheeks. He placed a hand to one, bewildered.

"Aerlaer what is wrong?"

"Keep going, keep running." She choked out and he looked at Aragorn and Gimli in the light of her hair, they both looked equally shocked by the elleth's state.

"No, we cannot go on while you are so upset." He replied, trying to wipe the tears from her face and for a moment two sea green eyes gazed sorrowfully into his, before closing under dark, tear-soaked lashes again.

"This is the only way I can get you out of here." She whispered, her voice sounding far off. "Keep running." She urged him, breaking away and moving to drag him stumbling forward.

"What choice do we have?" Gimli muttered sadly as Legolas resumed running and leading the other Elf, his jaw clenched. _The sooner we get out from this cursed mountain the better._

…

Trees and jubilant music, and a soft but joyful voice. Brown eyes and smiles and laughter. To each happy memory, her heart became heavier as she ran on beside the other Elf. Led by his gentle and comforting hand, not so different to the one which had held hers and lead her in thrill-filled dances. Soon it would end, for she knew how this dream ended, leaving her heart unguarded to be torn apart.

 _..._

 _Whatever could she be thinking about for her hair to glow so brilliantly in joy but to feel such sorrow?_ Never had he seen her so sad. He admired her courage to face what were surely memories which brought her such pain. He wished dearly he could take it from her and leave her only with the joyfulness, but knew he could not.

As they ran, he could only comfort her as he held onto her hand and comfort himself by the thought that by her light, they would leave the Paths of the Dead sooner. Then maybe she would smile once again.

He could feel the spirits of the dead lingering around them as they ran ever deeper into the mountain, through silent caverns and passages. The only noise, their feet hitting the stone and the heavier breathing of Gimli and Aragorn.

I hear the whispers of voices." Gimli hissed fearfully, holding his axe tightly as he ran just right of Legolas through another cavern.

"We are being followed by a great host." Legolas said quietly and then he heard the distinctive crunch of bone shattering under foot and Gimli cried out in dismay.

"The dead may be following, but they are also scattered beneath my feet!"

"Those who enter this mountain do not usually leave it." Aragorn murmured from behind them, the first he had spoken since they had set off from the entrance.

"Oh, well that's just wonderful now isn't it." Gimli muttered fearfully and resumed running closely behind he and Aerlaer. They entered another narrow hallway which seemed to be leading them upwards.

The narrow hallway eventually opened into a wide expanse of a cavern. So wide, Legolas could barely tell where the walls of the cavern began. As they cautiously slowed to a walk, he peered at Aerlaer. Still tears fell slowly down her cheeks and he clenched his jaw tighter.

"Legolas, bring Aerlaer over there." Aragorn asked and gestured to where something glittered to their left. Holding his tongue, he gently led Aerlaer towards it, Aragorn walking beside them. They reached a wall and the glittering form was that of a rich gold crown which sat upon the brow of a skeleton.

"Do you feel no fear, laddy?" Gimli muttered to the Ranger who knelt before the remains of the man.

Aragorn spent much time observing the skeleton, lightly tracing his fingers over the silver mail he had been clad in and the still intact leathers of his harness, preserved forever by the dry air of the cavern. The man was lordly, even in death, he exuberated once been greatness.

His hauberk was gilded, and his belt adorned with gold and garnets. Aragorn reached and touched the closed door which was set in the cavern wall, the skeleton was knelt facing. Legolas wondered if it would offer a way out, but then he noticed marks scratched upon the rock and upon the floor between the fallen man and door, and a notched and broken sword. That was not the way out. Still Aragorn lingered, and Legolas grew impatient. Had he forgotten Aerlaer was slowly torturing herself beside them for them to get out?

"Aragorn, we must keep moving." He murmured but the Ranger did not seem to hear him. All around them he could feel the spirits of the dead pressing in and while they did not bother him much, he could feel Gimli's fear radiating in waves.

"Aragorn!" He hissed, finally startling the Ranger into looking up at him. "We must go, Aerlaer is not reliving Eru knows what for you to be idling down here!" Understanding seemed to register upon his face and he leapt up after gazing again at the door. He turned to consider the depths of the cavern where the spirits lingered around them.

"We leave in haste and you will join us!" Aragorn commanded and there was a blast of biting, icy cold wind, which took them all by surprise. Legolas stood in front of the other Elf, shielding her.

"You will join us!" Aragorn called out again and gladdened to be moving again, Legolas gently pulled on the Aerlaer's hand, encouraging her to run slowly through the cavern and then through narrow and twisting hallways.

They were still slowly travelling upwards and as they ran around a rough corner, Aerlaer stopped abruptly and he felt their arms pull tight as suddenly there was no ground beneath his feet. He gasped as he fell and then was jolted to a halt, dangling by the arm, Aerlaer firmly gripping onto his forearm with both hands.

"Don't you dare let go." She growled out and then Gimli was at her side also grasping him by the arms and with Aragorn's help, they dragged him back up over the ledge to safety.

"That was close, laddy." Gimli muttered. Aerlaer's hair had stopped sparking but they were no longer in darkness; a very faint light from ahead in the tunnel indicated the end was near.

"They have death traps at each entrance then." Aragorn murmured. "We have been lucky, still, we must somehow pass around this hole to get out. Aerlaer can you-"

"No Aragorn, leave her be, she has done enough for us. There is light enough." Legolas snapped, glaring at him in the dim light and he could see Aragorn was taken aback by his outburst.

"Maybe for you and I there is enough light, but they do not have the sight we do." Aerlaer said quietly beside him and he felt his stomach twist as she once again closed her eyes but this time as her hair began to glow, she only looked tired and wistful. "Find a way across and then I will go last." She instructed and quickly he and Aragorn and Gimli cast about the sides of the pit but there was no path.

"Up there, on the left." Gimli pointed. "There is a narrow ledge, the distance of that gap." Aragorn turned to follow the ledge with his eyes and Legolas looked too, it began just behind them.

"That is our way out." Aragorn decided with a steely determination and climbed up onto the ledge, followed by Gimli. Legolas watched with baited breath as his two friends painstakingly navigated their way along the narrow ledge. In one place, stone crumbled, and Legolas's heart nearly stopped in fear as Gimli began to slip, but Aragorn grabbed the Dwarf and hauled him to safety.

The rocks that had crumbled and fell did not hit the bottom of the hole for quite a few moments and Legolas felt incredibly lucky Aerlaer's reaction had been so swift when he had slipped over the edge. Some feet later, Aragorn and Gimli were safely on the other side, two stooping silhouettes against the dim light behind them.

"Aerlaer, they are safely across, you can open your eyes now." Legolas said softly and brushed his fingers against her cheek, quelling his anger as he felt a couple tears settled upon her soft skin. She opened her eyes and he looked intently into them, but she only looked away. It did not matter, he caught the pain present within them.

"Let's get out of here." She spoke quietly and leapt up onto the ledge. Legolas followed her as she made quick work of crossing along the precarious path, leaping over the part which had crumbled and then jumping down safely on the other side. They followed the tunnel as it began to grow lighter and Legolas could hear running water close by.

"I hear water!" Gimli cried out excitedly, and then they were passing through a high arched gateway and emerging out from the mountain. A stream leapt out from an underground spring beside them and flowed steeply down beside a road between sheer cliffs that were stark, and knife edged against the sky, high above.

So deep was the chasm they now stood in, that the sky was dark although it was not quite yet sunset.

Immediately Legolas turned to look at Aerlaer beside him. The elleth's face was unnaturally pale and she seemed lost as she gazed unseeingly ahead, lashes still damp from her earlier pain. Pain she still surely felt.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her head against his shoulder and realised she was ever so slightly shaking. She was a mess, whatever she had been remembering had torn her up. They may have escaped the mountain, but she had paid dearly for it.

"Aerlaer, are you well?" Aragorn asked quietly, and Legolas's temper finally snapped. He glared angrily at the Ranger.

"Does she look well?" He growled. "You knew we were taking that road when we left. Why did you not bring torches?" Legolas hissed, and the Ranger looked at him helplessly, his eyes full of pain and remorse.

"Forgive me, I did not think it through well enough." He said regretfully, and Legolas suddenly felt guilty for snapping. "If I had known, Legolas I would not have asked it of her." He added sadly. Mutely, Legolas nodded. He felt Gimli place a hand on his arm.

"We better press on." The Dwarf rumbled softly, and Aragorn nodded, eyes cast down. He walked a few meters ahead with Gimli following, leaving Legolas alone for a moment with Aerlaer, who had remained silent during their exchange of words. He was glad to note she no longer shook.

"Aerlaer, we must go." He murmured and released her. She nodded but would not look at him and stepped forward after Aragorn. He followed her, wishing to know the truth, know what or perhaps who had hurt her so deeply. Instead he remained silent as they ran down the steep ravine, the presence of the dead following closely behind.

...

As they ran, Aerlaer carefully pushed those beautiful but painful memories that had enabled them to escape from the mountain back into the far reaches of her mind and heart. It was however proving difficult.

She'd had glimpses of those memories in the past few days, but not enough to cause her as much distress as letting the floodgates crash open. Now she had relived them after all these years, she only felt numb by the lies her own father had made her believe.

Legolas ran closely by her side as they bounded down through the ravine and every now and then glanced at her, worry in his eyes. What had shaken her deeper than any memory; the very real fear of nearly losing him down the deep pit in the mountain.

Nothing had felt more reassuring that he was indeed safe, when he had embraced her once they had left the cave. His heartbeat had calmed her. For all the pain mingled joy of those memories, somehow, she felt cleansed. As if she had walked beneath a raging fall and come out the other side better. It was time to fully let go, something her very fea had never been able to for the pain it caused to forsake all hope.

Now, it only felt free. Wistful, yet free.

She realised he was watching her again and tilted her head towards him.

"I am well, do not worry so."

"I am not convinced." He replied, furrowing his brows. She inwardly sighed.

"I am glad we did not lose you down that hole." She offered. "Does that not constitute as well?"

"Well for me, but I will not believe you are well until it is your smile that lights up the darkness." He replied, and she shook her head, feeling a little lighter of heart and a small smile playing on her lips at his words as they ran on.

Quite suddenly they arrived as if from a crack in the rock wall now behind them into the uplands of a great vale. The stream they had been following flowed on and came down in many waterfalls before them. Aerlaer gazed down at the vale's natural beauty.

"The dead still follow." Legolas commented beside her and Aerlaer turned and saw the pale wispy shapes of men and horses and even the tattered remains of flags they proudly held. Gathered behind them.

"Where in Middle Earth are we?" Gimli asked uncertainly as they gazed down below to where tiny lights shone far below indicating the dwellings of many men in the vale below.

"The Morthond Vale." Aragorn replied and jogged forward. "Come we must reach the Stone of Erech by midnight." He called back to them and Aerlaer followed him down the path with Legolas and Gimli just behind her. As they crossed over the swift stream upon a bridge. The green trees and soft, springy grass underfoot was a welcoming change from the dead pines and the stone of the mountain ravine.

Aerlaer breathed in the cool, refreshing air which came with twilight. Such was her joy of being amongst the green again she nudged Legolas playfully and with a smirk and a challenge in her eyes, dashed down into the cool vale, the other Elf running swiftly behind her, only just managing to keep up. After half a mile she paused to wait for Aragorn and Gimli to catch up and Legolas came to stand before her grinning.

"Now I believe you are well again." He said happily, and she grinned at him. Their two companions caught up to them and as they entered the village in the bottom of the vale, she heard voices calling out in fear that the Army of the Dead were passing. Lights were extinguished, and doors closed securely as they ran silently through the dwelling, the spirits following.

* * *

Thank you to the following reviewers:

RachelTW - Thank you for such a lovely review! Glad you are enjoying the set out of the story and its good to know it feels realistic to the reader. Hope you keep on enjoying it, some of my favorite to write chapters are coming up soon!

Riley Vaughn - Thank you!

EmberBeastie - So... how are those pots going? you might need them for the next couple chapters! :D

Aralinn - Unfortunately she thought none of that through as she was ignoring him because she was in a right strop haha! They are getting closer though! Happy reading!

ScreamingTomCat - Delving a bit too far, but it kind of works. you'll see what I mean soon enough. Think you'll love the chapts to come!

littleMissMarie10 - I feel like some drug lord, except I'm getting peeps hooked on stories not drugs! Great to know you are enjoying it and the twins antics!


	48. Ghosts of the Past

**~Ghosts of the Past~**

* * *

The night deepened and leaving the vale, they now climbed up, ever up, in haste to reach the Hill of Erech. The sky was dark, and the stars veiled, and the Elves could just pick their way through rock, tree and shrub.

Gimli felt immensely weary in body and mind and he thought even the Elves seemed tired as they ran before he and Aragorn. Aragorn though seemed to run tirelessly, his single determination to reach the stone driving them on and keeping their spirits remaining strong.

They ran down into another vale and paused for but a moment to drink from a cold stream. The icy water hit Gimli's stomach with a biting chill. Then they were running again, and he gritted his teeth as a stitch formed in his side.

Climbing up another towering hill, through shrubs and trees and rough stone felt like an entity in the darkness and the pain in his side added to the struggle. The trees began to thin, and they reached the crest of the large hill and Gimli forgot all about the stitch in his side as he beheld a great ominous looking round, black stone.

It stood like a great globe, easily the height of a grown Elf and easily towering over him. Walking towards it with his three companions, he realised more of the black stone must be beneath the earth. He had heard tales of this stone. Some said it had fallen from the stars. He now understood why.

"The stone of Erech, brought out of the ruin of Numenor and there set by Isildur at his landing." Aragorn murmured to them and then cleared his throat and stepped up to the great stone.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath." Aragorn commanded. Suddenly the spirits which had followed them from the mountains appeared and surrounded them upon the hill. From the wisps of men and horse, stepped a crowned ghost. Gimli held his axe a little tighter, watching warily where he stood beside the Elves.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" The ghost hissed, and Legolas drew an arrow to his bow, aiming it at the ghostly figure. As he raised his sword, the Elf released his arrow, but it only passed through the spirit, followed by one of Aerlaer's.

"Your weapons are useless here, young Elves." The Ghost King cackled as he swung his sword towards Aragorn. The sound of metal on metal crashed through the deathly silence, startling Gimli.

"That bind was broken!" The Ghost King exclaimed angrily.

"It has been remade." Aragorn replied regally and parried the ghost's sword away.

"Fight for us, and regain your honour. What say you?" Aragorn cried out to them, but they were met with silence.

What say you?" He demanded again. Beside him Legolas eyed the ghostly army around them intently, eyes bright in the darkness.

"You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honour in life, they have none now in death." Gimli muttered, hoping to bait the army into some sort of response but still they remained silent.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled! What say you?" Aragorn cried out again, staring at the Ghost King.

The crowned leader appeared thoughtful as he observed the Ranger and then he smirked to them. Surely, he would agree to help? To Gimli's dismay, he was wrong. Slowly the army began to fade away.

"Stand you traitors!" He growled, twisting his axe angrily in his hands.

"Does honour mean nothing to you?" Aerlaer challenged beside him, hair sparking copper. Still they faded.

"No!" Aragorn called out desperately, but Gimli felt the chill leave the air as the spirits faded away into the darkness.

"No." Aragorn choked out quietly, his voice now devoid of his earlier hope. He fell to his knees beside the round stone. Legolas went to stand beside him, placing a comforting hand on the Ranger's shoulder as Aerlaer sank down onto the ground beside him, wrapping an arm around him.

"We'll find a way." She murmured quietly. "We have to. All is not lost yet." She added fiercely, and Gimli hoped with all of his heart the Elf was right.

"We will spend the night here." Aragorn said wearily, and he and Legolas nodded as Aerlaer stood and removed her quiver and unclasped her cloak, casting it down on the grassy hilltop a few meters away from the Ranger in the darkness.

Legolas shrugged off his own quiver and leant it against his leg as he unclasped his own cloak. Gimli, suddenly feeling all his weariness return on top of the devastation of the ghost army refusing to aid them, flattened his own cloak out and settled down on the other side of Aragorn. Tiredly, he watched as Legolas tentatively placed his own cloak between the Ranger and Aerlaer, closer however to the she-Elf, and sank down upon it. Gimli let his eyes close and sleep almost instantly claimed him.

…

Legolas glanced to where Aragorn lay silent in his own thoughts as he stared up at the dark sky and then turned to the Elf near him. Aerlaer too gazed up into the darkness and he could just make out the glint of her bright eyes and then the glint of a chain. He realised she was toying with whatever pendant hung from it.

She seemed more at ease than when she had left the cave but still the anguish she had shown plainly worried him. _What could hurt her so much? Would she tell me if I asked?_

"In the mountain, were you thinking of the herd?" He asked quietly and the chain at her neck became still.

"No." She replied softly. "It was just a long-ago memory, nothing more." With a pang, he realised she had been remembering the ellon, Elladan had spoken of. "It got you out of the mountain safely and that is what matters." She added quietly.

"Guren glassui." He murmured gratefully to her as the gravity of what she had put her own heart through to get them out became clearer to him.

"Losto Vae Legolas." She whispered and fell silent beside him, her hand entwined in the chain of her pendant and he wondered if perhaps it had come from the mysterious Elf. He dared not ask, for the answer would surely break him.

...

Hours passed, and Legolas did not sleep. Awake he lay, longing to pull the other Elf into his arms like he had the past two nights. Afraid if he should fall to sleep he would unconsciously seek her out and do just that. With no Elrohir to use as an excuse his only option was to lie awake for he did not wish to leave her side.

Quite suddenly the air became cold and he snapped his eyes open, reaching a hand to his bow. Aerlaer murmured incoherently and turned onto her side facing him, curling into herself from the chill now in the air, still asleep. Cautiously he sat up and looked around in the darkness but could discern nothing. Aragorn and Gimli slept on also, the Dwarf lightly snoring. As he thought to lie down once more, the wispy figure of the Ghost King emerged to regard him.

"Follow me, young Elf Prince." The ghost beckoned and warily, Legolas stood. The ghost turned and walked away.

Legolas made to follow and then stopped. He glanced back at Gimli and Aragorn and then Aerlaer uncertainly, reluctant to leave her. He felt the ghost just behind him.

"No harm will come to your companions, or your mate." The Ghost King said solemnly, and Legolas sensed he could believe him.

"She is not my mate." He muttered, correcting the ghost but the King just chuckled as he walked eerily down the hill. Halfway down the steep hill, he turned to Legolas.

"How do we know we can trust Isildur's heir?" He asked. "How do we know he will not use us and then break to his word?"

"I have known Aragorn since he was but a child, he is true to his word. He is not his ancestors." Legolas replied honestly.

"And to us you are but an Elfling, and yet many lives of men have you lived already but not so many as we have endured between life and death by force of curse. We crave for peace. We crave to finally leave this world. We are weary but we cannot rest." The Ghost King hissed out and to Legolas his voice sounded tormented.

"Aragorn will not betray you." He said with conviction and the King regarded him thoughtfully.

"Your honesty has convinced me." The King said slowly. "We will fight for him but if he should deceive us, leaving your conviction lacking, you will pay Princeling. If he does not fulfil this oath, then we will take the life of the one you care for most in this world.

"No." Legolas immediately replied, enraged he would deign to use such bargaining power upon him. "You may have my life if he does not fulfil his oath, but you will not harm a single hair upon her head." Legolas counter bargained angrily and the Ghost King grinned.

"So be it." He replied with an amused chuckle and faded away into the darkness.

Legolas swiftly bounded back up the hill and breathed a sigh of relief to see his three companions still sleeping and un-harmed. Realising his heart had been pounding in his chest the entire time, he retreated to his cloak and sank down upon it, drawing his knees up to his chest. He let his head rest upon his knees, tilted towards the dark form of Aerlaer, rising and falling softly in sleep. He took deep, slow breaths, trying to steady his still pounding heart.

Being close once more to the other Elf helped, and he wanted to reach out and touch her, draw in some of her calming presence. Calming like the soft warmth of the embers of a fire. He knew he still could not trust himself to sleep, and let his mind wander for a time. A cheery tune of the Greenwood eventually entered his consciousness and softly and slowly he sung the words without thought.

"There's no way to say this song's about someone else,

Every time you're not in my arms I start to lose myself.

Someone please pass me my wine

Another drink I've just downed

All I want is to see your eyes shine,

When I spin you round and round."

He looked down in open wonder as strands of Aerlaer's hair which fell tumbling down her back and over her shoulder, framing her peacefully sleeping face, began to softly glow.

"Yet I'm feeling like,

There is no better place than right by your side.

I had a little taste.

And I'll only have to leave here anyway

Everyone is looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind."

He softly sung the next verse to the song and her hair steadily shone brighter and in the soft light it created, he discerned a small smile upon her lips. _This song has significant meaning to her._ He continued to sing softly as he gazed wonderingly at her long tresses.

"When I'm gone I'll think of you." He sung the last words quietly for the song also had meaning to him.

"Don't go." She suddenly spoke, and he froze before peering warily at her face but she was still asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied softly, a little amused.

"You nearly fell." Her sleep filled voice whispered. The trepid fear, the note of lostness caused his breath to catch.

"I am here." He found himself replying, unsure why he needed her to know that. A small smile flickered across her features.

"You really are, aren't you?" She asked quietly almost as if she were uncertain and he took her hand in both of his, wrapping his fingers securely around hers.

"I am here." He repeated, and her hair glowed a little brighter making him smile.

To speak such to him, she was truly deep in the realms of sleep and exhaustion. He imagined it was emotional exhaustion from their trek beneath the mountain.

"I wish I had told you." She muttered sadly, the glow of her hair softening.

"Told me what?" He asked the sleeping elleth. Her words were becoming confusing.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now." She sighed, seeming content once more. "And I promise I'll never leave you again." She murmured ever so softly to him and he brushed fingers tenderly through her glowing hair. "Death will never separate us, not really." Her last words were a sigh, but they flooded Legolas to his very soul, however as his heart finally deciphered their meaning, it fractured.

Her words were not meant for him. They were meant for another. He smiled ruefully down at her, wishing it was he who held her heart for he knew he could never take back his own. It was hers and he could not help but answer her promise.

"And I will never leave you."

...

Aerlaer lay upon her side, curiously gazing at the sleeping Elf mere inches by her side. She had not moved from how she had awoken, her left hand clasped gently within his, resting upon the small grassy gap between them.

The action was comforting yet confusing. She wanted to know why but after the eve before, their argument and the cruel words he had spoken, she would not ask. No, Aerlaer would wait, she wished to know what he would do upon awakening.

Despite the harrowing events of the day before, Aerlaer felt refreshed. She had slept soundly. Legolas too seemed to sleep deeply, a ghost of a smile upon his lips, strands of silvery hair falling over his cheek and across the bridge of his nose. In the night and the beginnings of dawn, his hair, she had noticed, took on a true silvery shine. It reminded her of pure moonlight.

Nearby a bird took up the cry of the dawn song and Legolas began to stir. Relaxing down into the grass below her, Aerlaer closed her eyes, feigning sleep. It was a sneaky trick on her part, but she only wished to know a little where she stood with him.

His breathing changed, although he did not move, and then he let out what could only be a sigh of discontentment and she felt his fingers move around her own. Immediately Aerlaer blinked her eyes open, focusing on his expression. He looked... bewildered.

"You're awake." He mumbled, eyes casting away from her, dropping to their hands. She made to ask him why he held her hand but suddenly words rushed quietly from him. "You were restless, dreaming perhaps, I thought it might help." He explained, staring pointedly at their hands as he pulled his slowly away and pushed himself up to sit. Aerlaer was uncertain what to make of that.

"I don't recall any dreams, I thought I had slept soundly." She murmured, pulling herself up to peer across at him.

"It was a while after everyone took their rest." He replied.

"Oh..." She bit her bottom lip. "I am sorry if I disturbed your rest, Legolas." He snapped his gaze to her.

"Do not apologize, I did not mind." He looked away again, seeming to war over something.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, his words and actions confusing in their differences. So far she had determined nothing, only that she was more confused by him.

"No, not at all. I'm glad you were able to rest peacefully, Aerlaer." He suddenly smiled, no smirked. "Your hair shone rather brightly." She quickly looked away from him, worried.

"I don't know why it does that when I sleep." She lied.

"Oh? Elrohir told me it changed depending on your current mood." He noted casually, and she felt tricked. She was meant to be figuring him out, not the other way around!

"Maybe I had a nice dream." She muttered.

"About what?" He swiftly asked, shocking her.

"I, I don't know, I don't remember." Aerlaer did not know but for such a reaction, it was one of two subjects she could have been dreaming of, and one was currently gazing curiously at her, making her nervous. "If it bothers you, I'll sleep with my cloak pulled up." She mumbled, wondering why it was such a big deal to him. Perhaps it was the light, perhaps that kept him awake.

"I do not mind." Legolas promised. "I just wondered why." He paused, as if debating his next words. "I wondered too if it were the same memories you dreamed as we walked through the mountain…" He confessed, now looking vulnerable.

"I…"

"You do not need to answer." He spoke over her, looking away. She watched him, trying to understand. She did not have an answer, not one, nor two she could easily explain. Her dreams of late were confusing, at least the ones she recalled when she awoke. Always filled with silver and golden light, peaceful and happy to her fea and her heart.

"I don't know." She sighed. He nodded silently and stood, picking up his weapons to strap on. She stared up at him with a frown. "Where are you going?" He looked down and then his eyes widened.

"Manwë, I forgot to tell you, the Ghost King and his army will help us after all!" He rushed out, a smile now forming.

"What! How in Arda could you forget to tell me that!" She leapt up, hope now bursting within her. "Do the others know?" He shook his head. "We must awaken them, especially Aragorn, right now!" Aerlaer glanced to the sleeping Ranger, noting the dire frown upon his weary features.

"Should we not let him rest a while longer?" Legolas countered.

"No, he'll want to move on, and his heart will be lighter, and energy surely renewed for the news he is about to receive!" At that Legolas grinned at her.

"Very well, but Aerlaer?" She turned back to him after buckling her own quiver. "You are happy now yes, with this news?"

"Of course, it is wonderful, I feel as if all hope has been renewed." She smiled at him, now tugging at her vambraces.

"Then should not your hair be glowing, if you are happy?" She paused at that, peering at him from behind a wayward fall of her hair she had not yet swept properly aside. He was watching her curiously again.

"I'm begging to wonder if you have an obsession with my hair." She stated, raising a brow, baiting him.

"I, um, no. It is lovely, of course, but I mean well it is scintillating in all its colours, beautiful… everyone says this of course, that it is beautiful. I am just…" He swallowed and turned away, focusing on his bowstring, checking it.

"Just what?" Aerlaer pressed quietly, hopefully."

"Merely stating a known fact and opinion." He replied. "Now, let us wake the others and leave." She internally sighed, no closer to an answer, and turned her attention to the slowly stirring Ranger.

...

Aragorn awoke an hour or so off dawn and lay there on his back, staring desolately up at the slightly lighter sky than he had fallen asleep to. To his right he heard the soft murmurs of Aerlaer and Legolas humouring one another in elvish over her hair. Their curious banter felt wrong in his anguish. He felt disjointed from it.

Arwen was dying and the one hope they had to attempt to even their odds against Sauron had failed. He'd failed them all. Elrond had been right. They could not win this. He felt utterly broken down. Who was he to think his linage meant anything of significance that it might enable him, one man to turn the tide of a war that was unwinnable? The laughter of the elves drifted to him and suddenly a set of brown eyes and blue were peering down at him, dancing with mischief in the half light.

"Such a sluggard of a Ranger, wouldn't you agree Aerlaer?" Legolas asked the other Elf.

"Yes. Here he slumbers while there are sea pirates to outwit and ships to commandeer and many miles in between." Aerlaer grinned down at him.

"He'd make a good pirate I think." Legolas mused. "He has that filthy quality about him, the look that suggests he needs a wash." He smirked.

"Oh, I thought he looked rather kingly. One must look kingly to command the army of the dead." Aerlaer commented and he pushed himself up at her words.

"What?" He asked in bewilderment and both Elves gave him huge grins and gestured to just behind them where the Ghost King stood before his army.

"We fight." He said solemnly to Aragorn and then he and his army faded away. The Ranger shook his head in amazement, those two words filling him with near euphoric hope.

"How?" He asked the Elves and Aerlaer shrugged her shoulders unknowingly but Legolas averted his eyes and walked over to Gimli to rouse him. What had he done? Whatever it was, they now had a chance. He grinned and leapt up, feeling jubilant.

"Wake up lazy Dwarf!" Legolas poked at Gimli but he only grumbled and rolled over, ignoring the Elf.

"Pull his beard!" Aerlaer called out loudly and suddenly Gimli struggled up in a hurry.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He grumbled and standing, straightened himself out. Aragorn could not help but smirk at the disgruntled Dwarf as he looked bewildered at the grinning elves.

"What's going on Aragorn? The pointy ears are far too cheerful far too early." He grumbled and Aerlaer snickered.

"We must make haste to the sea, my friend. The Ghost King has sworn his allegiance." Aragorn replied as he fastened his cloak and shrugged on his quiver.

"About time he saw sense." Gimli replied, and Aragorn could see relief on the Dwarf's face.

"It's a long journey we have now today to intercept the Corsair's, we'll be running through all of today." Aragorn said and Gimli grinned.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He asked and took off down the hill. The Elves followed him and after murmuring a thank you to the Ghost King, Aragorn too raced down the hill, following them with a renewed energy as the dead army silently followed a little way behind.

...

They ran swiftly and late into the morning through the mountain range. A rough path through the inside slopes of the mountains enabling them to easily lessen the distance between them and the mouth of the Anduin, Aragorn led them towards. The land was fair, Aerlaer decided. Grass grew well in these mountains and birds sang from up in the fir trees which grew scattered amongst the lichen covered rocks which an assortment of hardy bushes grew around. The sun beat down warmly but it was a dry warmth the sun bathed this land in.

They travelled up, still light of heart along a rocky path towards the summit of the last of the mountains and she lithely sprang from one rock to another and then leapt to the one Legolas stood upon and knocked him off it.

"Imp!" He muttered, amused, and she smirked as she ran past him and leapt up on to another rock. Gimli's axe suddenly swept out, stopping her ascent, and she wobbled on the high point of the rock she was on and then felt herself being shoved off it.

"Ha! That got you!" Gimli chortled as Legolas smirked down at where she had landed nimbly on her feet. She narrowed her eyes at them and then grinned.

"I'll get you back for that." She threatened and Gimli chuckled as she ran on ahead. Not long after, the Dwarf cried out as the branch of a tree swung into him, knocking him to the ground.

"You're next, Sinda!" She smirked back at Legolas and he grinned.

"You can try." He retorted and immediately she began plotting her revenge, feeling very much like Elrohir. She wondered how her cousins and Taurorn were faring. Aragorn must have noticed the change in her for he glanced towards her from where he ran just ahead of her and gave her a small smile.

"We'll see the sea in a moment I should think." He murmured and Aerlaer grinned. Finally they reached the summit and she felt her heart sing with joy as she beheld the expanse of deep blue along the horizon. Her gaze was drawn towards the right of the coastline. _Anfalas lies somewhere over there. Where my kin first dwelt._

"Calembel lies below us." Aragorn pointed and Aerlaer dragged her eyes from the sea and gazed down to the grassy land below, dotted with the buildings of men. "Down there we can find food and water on our way." The Ranger added and Aerlaer scrutinized the dwelling from their high point.

"I think it is deserted." She looked around to the other Elf. "Legolas does this village-" Her words fell short as she realised he was completely fixated on the sea. She stepped to his side.

"Legolas?" She asked cautiously as Aragorn and Gimli came to peer at him with anxious expressions.

"I can smell it." His voice was a mix of fear and intrigue. Aerlaer realized he was ever so slightly trembling and quickly took his hand in hers.

The refreshing breeze ruffled through their hair and he closed his eyes and tilted his head up and inhaled the salty, earthy smell. She had not seen or smelt the sea before either and she was excited to finally be going to it, but Legolas's reaction worried her. His eyes were dark and tumultuous and Galadriel's words to him rang in her head.

Gently she shook the other elf's shoulder. "Come, we must keep going then you can see it in all its magnificence." She pulled on his hand gently and to her relief, he turned away from it and followed.

...

Aerlaer had been correct, the village below had been emptied. She and Legolas found a large orchard and raided it for fruit, leaving with apples and winter left oranges. Legolas had been out of sorts since he had caught a glimpse of the sea.

He very much wanted to run off and see it and reminded himself that it was the sea they were already travelling towards. The idea of it worried him though. It was his doom they were travelling towards. He realised Aerlaer was watching him intently and turned to look at her, her dark sapphire eyes were full of worry.

"What bothers you?" She asked him as they walked back to the well Gimli had found and had been drawing water from for them all.

"Could you hear it? The sea?" He asked, and she nodded.

"The sound is wondrous, it seemed to draw me in, but it terrifies me too. I don't understand it. I am afraid something bad will happen." He quietly admitted and for a brief moment her eyes filled with pain, shocking him. She reached her empty hand up to hold his face and gazed steadily into his eyes and he felt calmed.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. I will not let it." She bit out fervently and then turned to resume walking. "My kin dwelt by the sea, surely I have some passed down instincts to keep you out of trouble." She turned and flashed him a grin but still her eyes held a hint of worry.

The last thing he wished to do was worry her, but he was gladdened for her words. It was moments like this he could let himself imagine that her words held more than just the care of a friend. Like the way she had told him not to let go of her when he had nearly fallen in the mountain.

As they reached Gimli and Aragorn and took turns drinking their fill the sea was forgotten from his mind as Aerlaer mischievously flicked water at him and he retaliated by threatening to dump the entire bucket of water over her head. She dashed off out of reach, grinning impishly behind an apple as she bit into it.

He shook his head grinning back at her and turned away to lower the well bucket to the ground, carefully scooping and holding a handful of water. Aragorn noticed what he was doing and smirked at him.

"Aerlaer, may I have one of those apples?" The Ranger called and Aerlaer jogged back over to them to offer him some of the fruit. Swiftly Legolas raised his hand and let the cold water splash on her head.

"Ai!" She cried out in surprise and he and Aragorn burst into laughter as she glared at him. She shook the water from her hair, causing the droplets to rain on them both and smirked. Legolas was gladdened to hear Aragorn laughing happily beside him. He barely did so anymore, anything that cheered him was truly a gift.

Gimli stood a little way off looking amused by their antics. He grinned at his short, bearded friend as Aragorn beckoned them to leave, looking all the lighter of heart.

...

The sun was high in the noon sky as they ran fleetly across the low rolling hills and fields of Gondor's southern fiefdom, Lebbinin. Legolas wondered what plants and trees had grown wild here before the land had been hewn and changed to suit the crops of farmers. The land was certainly fertile, he noticed as they ran through the healthily growing crops of wheat, corn and other various vegetables. The villages were mostly deserted, and he guessed all men had been summoned to Minas Tirith to arms.

Every step they took, ever heavier his heart felt, Galadriel's words weighing down on him. He could still hear the sound of the sea in his head. He didn't know what to think to forget it and so instead he thought of Aerlaer and it helped, she was becoming as bigger mystery to him as the sea itself. He was sure she had been speaking as if to that other Elf in her sleep, perhaps in her dreams but her words had felt as if they were for him.

She had awoken cheerful and with no recollection of the night whatsoever. She had not even been bothered she had also awoken to her hand safely in his although he wondered if that was because he had made up a slight excuse for his actions. No, it was likely because she had been so excited to learn the dead army had agreed to aid them.

It had thankfully halted a conversation which had grown awkward. In her excitement, he had no reason to mention the deal he had struck up with the Ghost King, or that he had effectively offered up his life in place of hers. Somehow, he did not think that would sit well with her.

He glanced across to where she ran beside him, hair streaming out behind her, sunlight rippling through each strand as it moved each time her nimble feet found the ground again. Her eyes were a contented blue-grey as she bounded along effortlessly looking ahead with interest.

She too glanced at him giving him a brilliant smile and he felt his heart flip a little. He wondered why the song from the Greenwood had resonated on some level with her. The only explanation he could think of was the Mirkwood Elf had sung or played it to her perhaps or maybe she had been to some celebration in the woods. The latter seemed unlikely, he was sure if she had been at any celebration hosted by his father, he would have noticed her. Who wouldn't notice her hair or carefree laugh or her wild beauty?

He wondered if he knew this Elf. He decided it was probably one of the Elves that had dwelt in the woods out of the city gates in order for them to have met. Or possibly a guard, but he had never heard any of the ellons under his command ever mention Aerlaer on a personal level, they only spoke of how they wished to know her. No, it must have been an Elf who dwelt in the trees, a Silvan likely. Perhaps it was one of the rarer, Avari, more mysterious and some said dark, in their ways. There were certainly small numbers of Avari in the wildest parts of the Greenwood, the opposite end to his father's halls.

They ran now through an orchard of nut trees and he watched as Aerlaer snatched at almonds which still hung on some of the branches as she ran, putting them in her cloak pocket. The almonds changed to high rows of walnut trees and he remembered Elladan or was it Elrohir? No, Elladan going on about walnuts. The Imladris Elf came out with such strange things.

"Aerlaer do you know much about walnuts?" He asked, and she turned her head curiously to him.

"Well they actually aren't your typical nut. They are just the seed of a drupe nut. The trees take many years to give a crop too." She added, and he laughed as it wasn't exactly the answer he expected from a healer. "Why do you ask such an odd question?" She looked at him, bemused.

"Elladan was going on about walnuts before we left. Something about not forgetting them, although I have no idea why?" He answered and Aerlaer chuckled.

"His emotions were all about the place the morning we left, he kept grinning like a complete idiot at me." Aerlaer said.

"Same here, I think he has lost his walnuts, maybe I should pick some to take to him?" Legolas mused and Aerlaer laughed again.

"He truly comes out with some strange things. He told me he was doing a research project. A research project? Elladan does not do research projects." Aerlaer scoffed.

"Oh no, he is." Legolas explained. "He is gathering information on eye colour per Elven realm, he asked me for the statistics of my father's realm."

"Yes, that's right, he was going on about the ratio between blue eyed to brown eyed Elves in your father's court." Aerlaer chortled.

"So, you know I am quite outnumbered then." He chuckled humorously and suddenly Aerlaer halted and he stopped too, turning to her in confusion. Her eyes locked onto his, searching, their intensity taking him by surprise.

"Hurry up. Elves!" Gimli called as he passed them and Aerlaer broke her gaze, her eyes filled with her own confusion. She shook her head forcefully as if trying to clear some thought from her mind.

"What is it?" He asked in alarm, searching her own tormented eyes. What had she seen in his?

"Nothing." She brushed off his question. "So, what do you wish to know about walnuts?" She asked as she leapt back into a run and he bounded back into pace with her glancing at her curiously but her face. Aerlaer gazed ahead revealing no clue to her abrupt and intense look moments earlier. _What had that been all about?_

"Did you forget what colour my eyes were?" He teased, hoping to gain an answer and was surprised to see a couple strands of her hair spark copper.

"Of course not." She said with an aloofness which only sparked his interest more.

"Then why did you stop?" He pressed and noticed more strands of her hair sparked copper as they trailed behind her.

"It does not matter." She replied in agitation, but he was now desperately curious, he had to find out.

"Something does, will you not tell me?" He asked and heard her hiss with annoyance under her breath as she instead ignored him. _She looks very annoyed, I cannot fathom why._ He decided to try a different tactic to get her to answer him.

"Do you not like my eyes?" He asked innocently, watching her as they ran.

"No, I mean yes!" She rushed out with exasperation.

"Which one is it?" He pushed, trying to keep his expression neutral. Ahead of him, Aragorn chuckling quietly.

"Yes, now do you want to know about these nuts or not?" She asked, hair sparking to match the annoyed tone of her voice, but he was happy by her answer. He was happy she liked them. He knew he had annoyed her but still he wanted to play a little more. It was driving the sound of the sea from his mind.

"Why do you like them?" He asked mischievously, knowing he was really starting to play with fire now, but to his surprise, Aerlaer grabbed him by the arm stopping him. Again, she looked into his eyes, not searching, not questioning, just looked into them. It felt as if she looked into his very soul and all his secrets lay open for her to see. He held his breath and it felt like an eternity before she spoke.

"Because they are yours." She replied simply and then she turned her dark, wild warm gaze from him and continued running. He forced his legs to resume moving, holding back from catching up to her as he processed her words. He felt a lump in his throat as his heart seemed to soar. She had no idea how her simple words had affected him. All his life, he'd felt shunned because they were exactly the same as his mother's, her memory forever mirrored in their depths to any who knew her and gazed upon him. Especially his father, who chose not to look at him. He shook his head, banishing away such memories. That life was behind him.

"Do you want to know about the walnuts or not?" Aerlaer called back to him and coming to his senses, he raced up to and fell into stride with her once again.

"Yes walnuts, what can they be used for?" He asked, glad for the distraction of a normal conversation again as he reached up and grabbed some of the nuts which remained on a branch, pocketing them in his own cloak. Elladan had obviously been trying to convey something to him and for all he knew it could be something to do with whatever fate they were running towards.

"Well they are a source of magnesium, the ones you eat." Aerlaer murmured "There are black walnuts, they are used for stomach upsets sometimes. I'd imagine they were a part of that concoction Rodwen made you when you decided to drink Edoras out of liquor." She teased, and he laughed secretly thinking how stupid he had been that evening.

"They can also be used to darken things such as fur, hair or material." She added. "That is about all." She laughed. The walnuts he had just picked weren't black ones and he remembered Elladan had specified black. He'd have to keep an eye out for black walnuts. _Surely the sea will not give me an upset stomach? I am not stupid enough to drink the water._ He thought as he they ran through the remaining orchards, the sea air once again teasing his senses on the breeze as they traveled ever closer to its salty shores.

* * *

Thank you to all you lovely reviewers, hope you had a wonderful Yule/Solstice/Christmas etc. I would love to answer you all, but will have to be next chapter, its 1am here and I think sleep is in order! my eyes are blurring!

A xx


	49. Reckless

**~Reckless~**

* * *

The land they now ran through was marred with ash. Whole crops had been burned along with villages. Aerlaer paled as they passed the rotting bodies of hewn down cart horses, still harnessed to the cart they had pulled. A few paces away there lay the crow picked remains of a man. The air was thick with the scent of charred trees, plants and the sickly smell of rotting flesh. Her stomach roiled, her senses assaulted by the destruction and death around them. A couple paces ahead, Aragorn cursed when they passed the bodies of a mother and child.

"What befell this place?" Gimli asked in a hushed tone as they began to pass through the remains of a village

"Raiders." Aerlaer replied from where she walked beside Legolas. Seeing something unsettling in a half torn down, wooden dwelling, she gestured for Legolas to keep going, and turned towards the disarray of wood and shanty. Her three companions paused twenty or so meters ahead, waiting for her.

She picked her way over the broken wood and entered the remains of the dwelling and stopped beside the still body of the young woman. Kneeling, she gently pulled her blood and dirt covered dress back down to cover her. Aerlaer was sickened by the evil fate which had befallen the young woman.

She brushed her golden hair from her face and picked up her hands to place them upon her chest. The young woman's hands had not yet stiffened in the rigor of death and dread swept through Aerlaer as she leapt up, in time to see three large and rough looking men grinning luridly at her through the broken-down wall.

All three men held crude bows, each drawn with an arrow pointing towards her, swords and daggers at their hips. She saw a door to her right but to her dismay it had been barricaded from the inside, most likely by the woman lying dead at her feet. She would have to move a wardrobe and a table to get through it. One arrow she could dodge and catch but three? An uncomfortable realisation settled over her. She was cornered. _How in Eru did I get in this predicament? I could call for the others, but there is a chance these men do not realise they are here. Although, if there are three raiders still here, there are likely more in this village..._

Her assumption was verified as she heard the sound of sword on sword and Gimli's battle cry from where they had been waiting for her. No, she would have to get out of this one herself.

"You're an exotic creature, aren't you?" The man to her left murmured as he eyed her in appreciation, stepping into the dwelling. _You have no idea._ Aerlaer thought as she smirked at him, a daring plan forming in her mind.

"She's an Elf." The man in the middle exclaimed in wonder. "Look at her pointed ears." He followed along with the third man who watched her with intent.

"We'll have our fun with this one." The first man said as he stood only two meters away from her.

"Are you afraid, she-Elf?" The third man asked, his voice menacing. Aerlaer eyed him, holding herself proudly, muscles coiled.

"Should I be? Should I be as afraid as the woman you tore this dwelling apart to get?" She asked, and a hint of defiance crept into her voice. A slow grin spread across the first man's face.

"The wench enjoyed everything we gave her." His laugh was sinister and cruel, and Aerlaer fought to stay calm and not panic. "You will too, now get on the floor, Elf." He demanded and stepped in closer with his bow.

"I don't think so." She growled out and shifted. The three raiders stumbled back in confusion, and Aerlaer reared up, swiftly striking down the first man with a fatal blow, knocking both he and his weapons to the ground. She made to spin and leap out of the way of the others but a dull pain, which grew to a vicious burning sensation in the muscle of her left shoulder, caused her pause.

Shifting to Elf again as she fell, barely managing to roll in time to whip up her right arm and catch a second arrow as it came hurtling towards her. She flipped it and flicked her wrist, sending it sailing into her assailant. He cried out, the returned arrow finding its mark deep in his neck. Dropping his bow, he also came crashing to the ground. _Two down!_

Aerlaer made to leap up, but the third man was quicker, grabbing her by her unharmed right arm and twisting it in his strong grip. She fought him, but the action forced her down onto the ground. Angered she hissed at him, making to kick out but he pinned her legs down with his own and her stomach convulsed in dread. She couldn't shift back to horse form, for she would fall on her wounded shoulder and she knew in horse form he would not pause to kill her. In Elf form, as much as the thought sickened her, she had a chance.

"Get off me!" She demanded, trying to wriggle out from his grip. With a snarl, he grabbed at the arrow shaft protruding from her shoulder and twisted it hard. She gasped, sheer pain rocking through her as the arrow head tore slowly through muscle.

"I know a bit about Elves." He said, leaning down to breathe into her ear. "They do not do so well if taken by force, and their souls flee their pretty bodies." He placed his mouth against her neck and her instincts screamed at her to do just that, flee. _So much for my brilliant plan._ Anger and repulsion rippled through her. _I should call for help._ He lifted his head to stare at her, eyes filled with disturbing promises. _No, I can take this single-minded fool._

"Your skin is so soft, so pure." He breathed and laughed again. Using his moment of distraction, she threw her head up and head-butted him. His skull was thick, and he only growled at her in contempt, twisting the arrow as he pushed down upon it.

This time a cry of pain escaped her, the arrow head tore deeper through the tissues of her muscles as if it were a heated, iron rod. His eyes lit up at her reaction. _I wish Legolas was here. I should call for him. No, no I don't need his help. I'll get out of this. I'm an Elfhorse, we don't get caught._

"You'll behave, Elf, so I can have a little fun." With one last twist of the arrow, he let go, moving to grab the length of her dress. Ignoring the agonizing pain from her shoulder, Aerlaer lunged towards the arm which still held hers pinned down and her teeth into it, fighting repulsion when she tasted blood.

It worked, he cried out in pain and rage, letting go of her dress and backhanded her across the face, stunning her by the force of impact. _Oh, I feel sick. How do people eat meat? This blood is so, so very wrong._

"They don't come fierier than you, but I am going to break your spirit, Elf." He hissed as she spat the blood from her mouth. His words enraged her, and she felt her hair sparking but he seemed to ignore it or not notice, grasping her dress again. He would have to move his legs to pull it up further, maybe she could overpower him. He must have thought the same for he shifted the weight he was using to pin her legs lower and dragged the fabric up to her knees.

 _That's it, I am mad._ Consumed with rage, Aerlaer painfully lifted her left hand and slammed it down onto the ground. Light sparked at impact, and a sound like thunder resonated from her palm. The man jumped in fright and she brought her left hand up and smashed it into his nose, obliterating. He howled in fright and pain, releasing her right arm.

Shoving him aside, freedom in sight, Aerlaer leapt to her feet, hissing as her shoulder screamed from her actions, blood pouring down her arm and chest. She steadied herself, heady from the pain and from where he had struck her across the face.

In the time she took, the man half stood and lunged towards her. Barely, she managed to leap out of his way, drawing her sword in the process. She made to step back, and another wave of pain washed over her causing her to stumble over the body of the dead woman; whose fate she was trying to avoid for herself.

The man drew his own sword and brought it crashing towards her and she managed to lift her own in time to deflect his blow, parrying it away as she leapt back again and spun. Once again, her escape was blocked, another raider entering the dwelling. _Can I not catch a break?_ Dodging away from the new raider, Aerlaer retreated to the empty part of the dwelling.

"A She-Elf." He exclaimed eagerly, brandishing a sword in hand. Fuelled with the instinct to fight back she slashed out at him, cutting his arm. _I should call for help. No, what if Legolas and Gimli are having a wager out there on who slays the most? I don't want to lose!_

"This one has a temper." The broken-nosed raider chuckled, and the newcomer licked his lips.

"It's more fun when they put up a fight." His eyes gleamed at Aerlaer as he advanced, swinging his sword at her. She attacked him, her own sword flashing and catching his and she disarmed him with a hiss of pain.

He let out a cruel laugh. As she was wrenched backwards, by her quiver. Swinging her sword behind her, hoping to inflict damage upon the raider who held her captive once more, she only met air. Angered, she made to turn, try to throw him off, but the new raider was suddenly in her face.

A second cry escaped her as his hand wrapped around the arrow shaft pushing her down, using her pain as leverage. Waves of dizziness washed over her, the torn muscles screaming as they tried to flinch and contract away from the savage arrow head. The raider, pulling her back by the quiver, cried out and fell back, dragging her down with him and she screamed as the other man fell over her, his weight driving the arrow in her shoulder straight through it.

"You're mine, Elf!" He hissed, and a rage overtook her pain and fear. Struggling against him, she lifted her unpinned leg, kneeing him in the groin area. He howled in pain, and became silent, eyes widening for the briefest moment before he fell limp at her side.

Relief flooded her as she beheld the sight of the tall and regal bow wielding silhouette, blonde hair blazing silver in the afternoon light, where he stood in the broken entrance.

"Eru, Aerlaer!" He cried, striding toward her as she shakily rose to her feet; gasping in pain as the burning in her shoulder increased by her movement. A steady hand grabbed her right arm, holding her upright as she composed herself through the fire-like pain in her shoulder.

"What in Arda were you thinking?" He hissed. "Why didn't you call for help?" Aerlaer looked up into his face. His eyes were dark and angry, his jaw clenched tight. She had never seen him so enraged. She glared at him, annoyed.

"I was handling the situation perfectly fine." She growled out, and he shook his head.

"You're bruised and bloody, there's an arrow through your shoulder. For Eru's sake, that is not perfectly fine!" He snapped.

"Why are you so mad with me?" She demanded, and he looked taken aback by her question.

"I'm not mad with you, I'm, I'm mad with them." He hissed out vehemently, indicating the four dead raiders. "I could hear their intentions as we fought outside, but I could not get to you." He barely controlled the anger in his voice. "And when you screamed as I shot the man behind you. I, I thought I'd hit you instead." He finished shakily as he looked down at her.

Aerlaer did not know what to say, instead she stared at him as he traced a finger lightly over where she suspected a darkening bruise had formed on her cheek. He took a sharp angry breath in as his hand dropped to her throat and his eyes snapped back to hers, black in pure rage.

"Did they do anything?" He asked very quietly but his entire body shook with the fury which radiated from him.

"No." She said hurriedly. "Just that." She indicated to her neck, and he nodded, shoulders relaxing.

"I should not have left you to enter here alone." He muttered, looking away from her. "If anything had happened..." He bit out, leaving the words hanging between them.

"We all should have been vigilant for raiders." Aerlaer replied. "We all knew they had been here, we all saw what they could do. I am glad you weren't. If you were here too, they would have shot you on sight." She reasoned, trying to cheer him. "You're pretty but not exactly their preference." She teased, trying to make light of the situation. He shook his head, sighing in exasperation and glanced back toward the opening. "Are there any more out there?" He gave a grim nod.

"Aragorn and Gimli are covering me, while I get you. We are not sure how many are still out there. We've killed twenty, including these four." He turned back to her, gaze settling with worry upon her bloody shoulder. She imagined it looked messy by the way it burned and ached, and by how her arm hung uselessly by her side.

"So, we are safe in here a moment?" She looked towards the door and he nodded. "Good. Can you snap the shaft and pull the arrow out from the back?" Swallowing, he nodded

"It is going to hurt." He warned, and she grimaced.

"I know." She replied, gritting her teeth and bracing herself for the pain. Legolas grasped the shaft in both hands and snapped it four inches from her shoulder. She hissed sharply as the force of the action reverberated into her torn up muscle. "This is going to be an absolute nightmare to heal." She bit out, turning unsteadily to present the protruding arrow-head to the other Elf.

"Lean against me." Legolas murmured, but she shook her head.

"No, I'll get blood on you." He laughed humourlessly.

"I really don't care." He flatly replied, pulling her to lean against him and in the same moment, swiftly pulled the arrow shaft out of her shoulder. Aerlaer let out a quiet cry of pain as she let herself fall against the other elf.

"Can you stop the bleeding?" He asked, and she nodded and focussed on dulling her nerves to lessen the pain, a task she hated for it always seemed to make her mind shaky. Legolas's presence calmed her though, and she found focussing on what had to be done not so tedious. Searching through shredded muscle, she located and reattached the torn walls of small veins. Aerlaer suspected most of the blood she had lost came from her subclavian. She healed it and felt the blood flow cease.

"That will have to do for now." She said sighed, still feeling calm, safe even. She realised Legolas was softly running his fingers though her hair, removing any tangles she had sustained in her skirmish. She looked up at him and his hand stilled as he gazed back down at her, his eyes no longer dark in anger but warm and caring and relieved in an intense molten brown.

"You've no idea how much you scared me, I am glad you are well." He murmured and gently placed a soft kiss upon her head surprising her by the action before stepping back and glancing outside the building.

"I believe we are once again even." He said nonchalantly, making his way out of the dwelling.

"I suppose we are." She replied, a little shocked. _He just kissed me upon my head. Why would he do that? Eru, this is not the time to be trying to figure him out right now. There are raiders to kill. But still… No forget figuring it out, I'm just going to run with this one, it's taking my mind off the pain. Idiot, Taurorn makes such gestures all the time when I do something reckless._

"Aerlaer, can I take you nowhere without getting bloodied up?" Aragorn muttered in exasperation and she smirked at him.

"What he means to say is he is glad you aren't dead." Gimli explained, relief in his timbre voice. "What in Arda happened to your shoulder?" The Dwarf asked.

"She took an arrow." Legolas answered. "I pulled it out."

"You're far too reckless, lass." Gimli said, shaking his head. Aragorn nodded in agreement.

"But you are alright, Aerlaer?" The Ranger asked, eyeing the bruise on her neck and her right wrist which she had not noticed until that moment.

"Yes, I am fine. I had an Elf prince storm in to save me." She smirked, and Legolas seemed incredibly smug as she glanced at him.

"Very modest there, aren't you?" She teased, and his eyes snapped to hers, bewildered.

"What did you say?" He asked. She tilted her head, watching him curiously.

"I said you're modest, aren't you?" She repeated. "I'm teasing." She added as he still looked bewildered by her words.

"Oh yes, I know." He hastily replied.

"Why do you look not so well?" She asked, and his face became neutral, indifferent.

"You reminded me of something. Aragorn what is our next move?" He asked the Ranger, changing the subject. Aragorn studied him a moment before replying. _Have I upset him? Is this to do with our earlier moment? I thought it was nothing, just like Taurorn. Wasn't it? Maybe it was not, maybe... Oh Eru! I was not going to dwell on this._ She realised Aragorn was watching her and speaking. She started listening.

"-and Aerlaer's temper-storm earlier gave us an edge over them, and we have taken out most. There are maybe five or six of them left. Three of them have bows." Aragorn explained as he assessed her condition.

"Can you wield your sword well enough?" The Ranger asked, and she nodded.

"I just can't shoot or shift to horse form, and my combat is slightly compromised." She replied.

"The pain?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"Dealt with to be of use." She answered. "It helps there is no longer an arrow imbedded." He nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"You stick with Legolas, and I'll stick with Gimli. You and Gimli can attack those with blades which come in range and Legolas and I will hopefully pick off the archers and anyone else at a distance." He decided, and they all nodded, determined to make it out alive.

…

Aerlaer was never leaving his sight in formidable places ever again, Legolas decided as he peered around the corner of a building. Path clear, he motioned for Aerlaer and Gimli to run to the next building for cover. He and Aragorn ran, following them, arrows knocked to their bows, ready to shoot if need be.

They made it halfway through the village, unhindered in this fashion, before Legolas caught a glimpse of movement. Two archers were aiming in wait for them to run out again. He turned back to the others.

"Two archers are awaiting our next move." He whispered, looking back at Aragorn before darting his gaze to Aerlaer. _Still here, still safe. Still, my heart will not feel it can rest until she is away from danger._

"Where?" Aragorn asked.

"One is behind the right wheel of the wagon of straw and the other is behind the tree before a building on the left of the path." Aragorn nodded.

"Could you snipe them out from inside this building?" Aerlaer asked, indicating to the entrance beside them.

"Possibly." He replied as he peered through the broken door and saw a window. "Yes, through that window. I will need you to keep an eye on the second archer."

"This will reveal our cover." Aerlaer murmured. "Once you see the first archer fall, make for the next building across the path and we'll meet you there." She instructed, and Aragorn nodded. She turned and entered the still intact dwelling and Legolas followed. Crouching down and out of sight, they peered out the window.

"I can see them." Aerlaer whispered as she looked at their targets. "I think if you choose to, you could shoot both down at once." She mused and then looked at him. He studied their positions too and turned to face her. He wished he had time to heal the nasty bruise upon her face, every time he looked at it, it was a slap across his own of just how close she had come to.. No he didn't need to let his temper get out of control again. Still her neck… He reined in his anger, biting down on the inside of his cheek as he looked back at the two archers .

"I won't be able to hold my bow and splay the arrows enough, the archers are quite far apart." He begrudgingly admitted. She looked at him with blue grey eyes, and they darkened to sapphire before him in the gloom of the dwelling. _Just what is she thinking?_

"String up two arrows and sight up between both archers." She instructed and trusting her judgement, he did so. Aerlaer leaned her head lightly against his left shoulder, sighting down his arm and the arrows as she placed her hand against his on his bow and splayed the arrows steadily apart. _Focus idiot!_ He told himself as her hair brushed against his neck feather light and his thoughts jumped to his moment of absolute abandon of emotional composure as he had admitted how much she had scared him. In truth his words were not the half of it, he had been terrified something might have happened to her.

"Draw back." She whispered and refocusing on the task at hand, he pulled back on the string as Aerlaer adjusted her hand a little; nudging an arrow a little further out. He was gladdened they had put up the hoods of their cloaks, further concealing them as he peered through the window. He was even gladder Aragorn had paired him off with her. He guessed Aragorn did it knowing he would not wish to be parted even a meter from her until they reached safety.

"Fire." Aerlaer whispered, and he released his string and watched as both arrows homed in and took out each raider, one in the head and the other in the neck.

"We make a lethal team." He grinned at the other Elf and she smirked at him as they leapt to their feet.

"Of-course we do, we are brilliant." She replied, sapphire eyes dancing with mischief. A raider was waiting for them as they left the dwelling and lunged at him with a blade. Legolas dodged out of the way as Aerlaer's blade crashed against the man's, twisting and disarming him. Before Legolas had a chance to aim his bow, she had run the raider through the chest with her sword.

"Three more down." She murmured casually, and he couldn't help but grin at her in admiration. _How many enchantingly lethal, Elven princesses are there in Middle Earth?_ "Although, my shoulder did not appreciate my spectacular effort." She winced, and Legolas wondered how much pain she was in, she was dealing with it well. Hopefully it would not be long before she could heal.

They checked their path was clear and dashed out towards where Aragorn and Gimli waited. Half-way, Aerlaer hissed and Legolas was pulled to the ground; an arrow whizzing over where his head had been. He heard the sound of another arrow and then a cry as a third archer fell by Aragorn's shot. Aerlaer released him and leapt back up as four raiders armed with swords charged out from behind another building. Another of Aragorn's arrows sang again, felling one of the men and Legolas sent an arrow flying into a second and third as the closest raider's sword rang against Aerlaer's.

He knocked another arrow and aimed it at the raider whose attack she was parrying and briefly she caught his eye and understanding passed between them. The elleth ducked and rolled, leaving the raider in open range for his arrow to pierce the man's heart. She leapt up and together, they raced over to Aragorn and Gimli.

"You two fight well together." Gimli commented and Legolas grinned, he was truly revelling in fighting, partnered with the other Elf. They seemed to flow better even than he and Aragorn did, and he had taught Aragorn, many of his fighting skills.

"Are there any more out there?" Aerlaer asked, her words halted. Legolas realised she was in more pain than she had let on. It occurred to him she had dragged him down with her using her left arm to avoid the arrow.

"You shouldn't have used your arm." He stated, and she laughed dryly at him.

"Yes, you are right, I should have just let that arrow pierce your idiot head." She retorted, and he felt a little foolish for his protective outburst. He would have done the same thing for her, and he did not fancy an arrow through his head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Thank you." He added sheepishly, and she elbowed him with her good arm.

"It's okay, let's all just get out of here alive. We'll worry about injuries later." She replied with a pained but still warm smile.

Aragorn turned back to them. "I think we have finished them all off." He said, and Legolas peered out, casting his eyes around, looking for any movement.

"I think you are right. The docks are over there." He indicated. "I think we should make a run for it." He suggested and received three nods.

Without lingering longer, they dashed out from their cover and made their way towards the dock along the Anduin. They expected more danger, but no raiders met them. Their feet hit the stony cobbles of the dock. Tied to piers were various small river craft, including a barge. There was also a small corsair ship which Legolas imagined the raiders they had killed had arrived from.

An arrow knocked, he investigated the small vessel and his stomach dropped at what he saw. Four filthy and retched men of nothing but skin and bone, save for one stronger built man, were chained to the deck alongside paddles. Their bodies were bent over, and their heads stooped in exhaustion. Aerlaer leapt up beside him and hissed at the poor sight. The stronger looking of the slaves lifted his dirty, brown haired head at her outburst, and his eyes widened in wonder.

"Elves, there are Elves." He gasped, and his three companions lifted their heads to gaze up in surprise and awe at he and Aerlaer. Aragorn and Gimli came to stare down into the ship as Aerlaer leapt on board and went to the thinnest slave and placed a hand against his cheek and spoke to him.

The poor man looked euphoric as he realised they were saved. Legolas leapt down too, along with Aragorn and Gimli. The slaves gave them relived smiles although the eyes of the three thinner men were very much haunted.

"Gimli, find a set of keys." Legolas instructed as he checked over the stronger of the men, who had spoken.

"We had lost all hope, where did you come from?" The man asked him, and he gave him a warm smile.

"We have travelled from Edoras." Legolas replied. "But we all hail from afar. I am Legolas from Mirkwood and Aragorn, a Ranger from the north and Gimli, who dwelt in the Misty Mountains. Lastly in our group, Aerlaer of the Elfhorses." He said as the man gazed up at him in wonder.

"I thought Elfhorses were just in stories." The man said as he glanced over to Aerlaer. Legolas chuckled.

"No, she is very real." Gimli chuckled in reply to the man, brandishing a ring of keys. He handed them to Legolas, and he sorted through four before finding the correct one to unlock the shackles restraining the man's legs.

He pulled the shackles from the man before tossing the keys to Aerlaer.

"It's the bent key." He called to her as she flicked through the keys and freed the slave before her and helped him to his feet. Legolas frowned as she winced in pain, closing her eyes. Her injury was bothering her more than she was letting on. _How could it not? Her shoulder is a torn mess._ The arrow head had been flat and wide, the points sharp. Elves did not use such cruel tools of weaponry, even against Orcs. It was against their proper nature. Aragorn was clearly thinking along the same lines, for he strode up to her, tone stern as he took the keys off her.

"Once we reach the other side, I'll deal with it." She snapped at the Ranger who shook his head in annoyance.

"Are all Elves so fiery and beautiful?" The man asked Legolas as he watched the elleth and he gave a quiet chuckle; his usual intolerance of every man who set eyes on her being besotted for once not bothering him. These men had endured the torment of the raiders.

"There is none quite like her." He replied and dropped his voice lower, deciding to humour the man. He reminded him a little of Boromir, similar in build as well. "Have you ever heard of The Lady Galadriel, of Lothlórien?" The man nodded.

"Yes, we have heard stories of her. A powerful sorceress of an Elf. They say those who enter her woods, never leave." He whispered and Legolas grinned.

"Aerlaer is her granddaughter." He explained casually, and the man's jaw dropped.

"Indeed?" He asked with intrigue. "Are we safe in her presence?" He asked, a little disconcerted and Legolas burst out laughing, receiving a curious glance from Gimli and the other Elf as they helped the slave she had freed off the vessel.

"Provided you don't annoy her too much, you couldn't be safer." He smirked as he helped the man out of the boat. From the dock, Aerlaer turned and beamed down at them, offering her right hand to the man Legolas was supporting and he looked up at her, uncertain.

"She doesn't bite." He chuckled, and the man took the help she offered and she with Gimli's aid, pulled him up to the dock.

"Well I do." Aerlaer laughed, and the man looked at her quizzically as he stood in her presence.

"Only raiders." She added, and the man allowed a smile, but Legolas overheard her and clenched his jaw. _She fought bitterly against those raiders._

"Doesn't your shoulder hurt, my Lady, and your fair face? It is so bruised." The man asked her.

"Yes, but I will heal it all later." She said, brushing off the man's concern. He held in a snort of laughter. _Oh, she is a princess, and she is regal, but she, like me, really does not have time for tedious courtly mannerisms. I wonder how she will fare in Minas Tirith? How we will both fare? It is a lifestyle I do not miss._

"You're in fair shape still for a slave." Aerlaer noted as he and Aragorn helped the two remaining slaves from the boat and the man nodded.

"They've only had me for a week. I'm lucky." He replied. "But please, won't you tell me why you are injured so and yet your companions are not so injured? He asked with a worried frown.

"If you think I look bad, take a stroll through the village; you will see in just what bad way my companion's and I left the raiders." Aerlaer replied with a smirk and the man frowned.

"Still you are more so injured." He pressed, and Legolas wondered what he was getting at? Why did it matter to this stranger? Aerlaer said she could heal it.

"If you must know, I was attacked separately to my companions and cornered. They were occupied by their own attack and I had to get myself out of danger. Legolas aided me as well. I am an Elf and I am quite used to being knocked around a little during a fight, although the arrow to my shoulder was bad luck." Aerlaer explained and Legolas noticed the man listening intently, before he smiled.

"Your kin is naught like the woman of Gondor." He said as he continued watching her. "They do not fight at all." He explained and Aerlaer nodded.

"I have heard that before by one of your kinsman." She said as Legolas came to stand by the elleth and looked over the man who was holding conversation with her.

"You are built like a soldier of Gondor." Legolas commented to him and received a friendly smile.

"That I am. Bregon, I am called." He replied, introducing himself. Aragorn nodded to him.

"The village has been ridden of any more raiders, and the ones you have spoken to me of who are yet to come we will intercept before they reach the mouth." Aragorn said to the four men.

"How will you stop them?" Bregon asked, looking at the four of them with scepticism.

"We have our ways." Gimli replied with an air of mystery and Aragorn just smiled . The Gondor man did not press him further.

"I must find my way back to Gondor at once, and report back to the Steward." Bregon decided.

"War is now upon Minas Tirith, would it not be wise to regain your strength and stay out of sight?" Aerlaer suggeste , and he proudly shook his head.

"No, fair one. I must return to the White City which these raiders have already postponed long enough." Legolas held in another snort at the way he spoke to the elleth.

"I will call you a horse, to bear you." Aerlaer replied and turning, gazed towards the village and after a moment turned back.

"There are three horses remaining in the village. They are stabled, so you will have to find them. Release all three, the two you do not choose can run free." She instructed, and he smiled.

"My thank you, Lady." He said with a gracious appreciation as he took Aerlaer's right hand and placed a kiss upon it. Legolas fought to stay still in his slight annoyance.

"Think nothing of it." She replied politely, and he let go of her hand, although to Legolas, his release was reluctant.

"The village is in ruin, but you will find food and water enough." Aragorn said to the three other freed slaves. He then addressed Bregon. "We will likely cross paths again in Minas Tirith for we will arrive there hopefully in the late hours of the morning, with aid. Tell the Steward of Gondor that if you chance upon him." Aragorn asked of the man and he nodded.

"All aid will be greatly received." He replied and turned back to Aerlaer. "I shall look forward to gazing upon your fair and unique beauty in the White City." He said tenderly to her and with a slight bow, he bid them goodbye amidst the words of thankfulness from the other three men before all four strode away and into the village. Although Legolas was glad they had helped the four me, he was glad to see the back of the Gondor man who he decided was become altogether too friendly towards Aerlaer.

…

"Well." Gimli said, breaking the silence which seemed to have ensued as they strode towards the barge they intended to use to cross the Anduin. "I do believe that man took quite a liking to you, lass." He chuckled as Legolas moodily slashed though the ropes holding the barge to the dock and leapt onto it, followed by Gimli and Aerlaer and Aragorn

Aerlaer laughed at Gimli's teasing. "Perhaps..." She replied a bemused smile playing on her lips and Legolas listened to her voice. Had she liked the attention of that man?

"Unfortunately for him, his ears weren't all that pointy." She snickered to the Dwarf, and he relaxed as Gimli let out a deep chuckle. _Of course, I knew that, there was that Mirkwood Elf…_

"Is there a standard of pointy?" Gimli asked with a grin as Aragorn used the barge pole to navigate them across the river. Legolas pretended to be distracted by the water as he listened, waiting for Aerlaer's answer.

"Not really." She replied with a chuckle. "I am not so judging of appearance, although, his character was rather charming, but his eyes were heartless. There was little kindness in them, and that I do judge." She added, and Legolas turned to look at her.

"I did not notice that." He replied, feeling a little shocked. He wished he had not spoken so openly about Aerlaer to the man now.

"It was the first thing I noticed." Aerlaer said. "Because they were such a contrast to yours." She fell silent, and he looked towards the other shore, mulling over her words.

The bank they were crossing to was quite narrow. High cliffs reached up, looming over it all the way to the mouth of the Anduin. Unease now crept into Legolas, as he thought about that Gondor man, Bregon. He had been calculating in his words, under all his seeming chivalry. He realised he had missed it as he was too busy seeing the man as a slave, also wrong-done by the raiders, and not his true character. _Hopefully we will not cross him in Minas Tirith._

Aragorn let the barge glide into the sandy but hard riverbank and as they leapt off the vessel, Legolas remembered his other dread, which thoughts of raiders and slaves and Aerlaer's wellness had kept well at bay. It now came seeping back slowly. He fought to ignore it, ignore the noise in the distance and instead focussed on Aerlaer as Aragorn grabbed her right arm, stopping the elleth from heading off down the riverbank.

"You are going to sit down and heal that damn shoulder before we take a step further." He instructed in a tone which brooked no argument. With a drastic sigh, Aerlaer nodded and Legolas couldn't help but smirk a little. She just had to push boundaries. Every single one.

…

Aerlaer sat down cross legged as Aragorn had commanded and glanced from the corner of her eye to her shoulder. It was a mess. Such a horrific mess. The inside damage would be much worse. She sighed in frustration. She couldn't afford to simply patch it up, she needed it functioning. She wanted to see the sea. Not waste time healing her damn shoulder.

Aragorn and Gimli stood a couple meters away from her, the Ranger watching her, eyes warning. She wasn't going to forgo healing herself. _How reckless does he think I am?_ She grinned at him and he shook his head.

"Just heal it." He said in exasperation as Legolas came to kneel beside her, looking worriedly through warm brown eyes, which only reinforced her earlier words over how cold the dark eyes of that Gondor man had been despite his friendly demeanour. She forgot all about him as she gazed up into the face of the other Elf.

"Can I help?" He asked softly. "I could tend to healing your bruises while you work on your shoulder." He offered, and she nodded. He sounded like he needed something to do, and she wondered if it was the sea bothering him. She could hear the far-off sound of the waves and their faint call. His help would save time also, and he might not look like he was holding in anger each time he looked upon her face.

"Please, if you could." He smiled, clearly happy to help.

"Is it just the three bruises?" He asked, and she made to nod, only to feel the presence of her hidden injury.

"No, there's another." Her right leg had been bruised too, or rather scratched or cut directly above her knee in the scuffle. It had been a dull ache as she had run.

"Where?" She rolled up the hem of her dress to show the nasty, bruising welt right above her knee. He gazed at the damage to her leg, brows furrowed and then up into her face, brown eyes serious.

"Just don't leave a scar." She said dryly, giving him the answer to his silent question. He nodded sharply, a look of resolve upon his face and placed his right hand upon her leg and set to work healing it. She shut out what he was doing which was harder than she thought, having never had someone else heal her as she also healed herself, and pooled her concentration into tediously re-knitting muscle.

Vaguely she felt a hand take her wrist and sooth away the bruising and then the same hand lingered against her throat and she lost concentration on her own healing, eyes flying open to a pair of brown ones concentrating. His mouth was devoid of a smile, his jaw set as he healed the one small injury which had revealed so much raw anger in him.

Aerlaer closed her own eyes again and continued working through layers of muscle. She felt the hand move to her face, which was quite tender from the strike and held in a sigh of relief as the skin of her cheek cooled and the throbbing pain left it.

"I can heal the outer layers of your shoulder now?" Legolas asked, and without breaking concentration on the tissue she was now re-attaching, she nodded. A hand came to rest upon the back of her shoulder where the arrow had pierced through, and in the peripheral vision of her healing mind she saw bright silver, mingling and mixing with the light gold of her own lifeforce. Aerlaer felt skin tissue being knit neatly together as if they had never been torn. He had natural skill for healing.

Finally, she finished on the muscles and focussed on healing the arrow entrance in the front of her shoulder as Legolas finished off the area he had worked on and took his hand away. She opened her eyes to find him gazing at her.

…

"Are you still in pain?" He asked anxiously, and she shook her head as she glanced down at her leg, which he had thought to roll the material of her dress back to cover. He hoped she would not pull it up again. Before had been different, he had been healing a wound. Now, the length of her dress was covering a pair of very attractive, long, creamy legs.

"There is no scar, I promise." He gave her a wry smile, and she grinned, not bothering to look to his relief.

"Thank you." She smiled as she stood . "You have saved me much time. I am glad you asked me to teach you how to heal now." She teased, and he grinned, remembering he had used the excuse of wishing to heal as a ruse to what he had really been wishing back in Edoras.

"I am glad you are well again, and no lingering reminders remain." He replied contently as he too stood. He was happy he had removed those vile marks from her perfect skin; a darkness which had been marring her light.

"I must say Legolas, no one would be able to tell you have only just begun healing." Aragorn complimented and he couldn't help it, he beamed. "Now we must make our way from the Anduin and to the sea." The Ranger addressed them all and the brightness he had felt within his heart vanished as if the shadow of a Nazgul's fell beast had flown across it.

Aragorn and Gimli watched him a moment, concerned and contemplating. All four of them knew the words. _Beware of the sea._ It was Aerlaer, who entwined her fingers in his, quelling some of the dread which now rampaged in the pit of his stomach.

"I said you would not face this alone, remember." She said softly, just for him to hear. Legolas turned to face the elleth by his side, sending her a tentative smile of gratitude, before they ran hand in hand to meet the sea.

* * *

Thank you all for your kind reviews from last chapter, I want to reply to them but I'm squinting through sleepy eyes to just type this! Will answer individually next chap! You all rock!

xx A


	50. The Call of the Sea

**_~The Call of the Sea~_**

* * *

It was more than he had ever imagined. Calm and beautiful but wild and dangerous all at once. The sound of the waves crashing further out both terrified and intrigued him; their sound like an ancient melody in his ears. He was truly far from everything he had known. Mortified and exhilarated all at once. He dared not go any nearer for the dread in his pounding heart, but he longed to immerse himself in those waters. To let their eddies carry him.

Aerlaer still held his hand, and it seemed her presence alone kept him there. His longing to remain by her side and the call of the crashing waves tugged at his heart, but it was the gentle voice beside him and light pressure on his hand which pulled him from the beckoning waves.

"Have you ever seen such plants and trees?" Aerlaer breathed in wonder. Legolas looked away from the sea, to the lush greenery of the forest. It fringed the sandy white stretch of beach and quickly deepened away from the shoreline, climbing upwards into the cliffs which created their side of the Anduin.

"Never." He sighed. This whole world was so very new to him. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought such exotic places existed in Arda.

"Come on, we must catch up to Aragorn and Gimli." Aerlaer pulled him into a run along the sand. He was glad for her gentle yet steady grip, he felt safe with her as the sound of the waves flooded his mind.

They followed Aragorn a mile along the beach to where it turned into a cove and there the Ranger bade them to stop under the shade of the large, fronded trees.

"These are palm trees." Aerlaer mused as she looked up into their canopy. "Only in drawings have I seen these. "I wonder..." Still holding onto his hand, she jogged lithely under the trees, looking up, searching. Legolas did not know what she sought and made to ask when suddenly she gave an excited cry and let go of him.

Pulling her bow and an arrow from her back, she aimed, firing up into the canopy of one of the tall and narrow, fronded trees. A large, round green fruit fell to the ground with a hollow thump and she shot down three more before dragging him towards them, picking two up and thrusting them into his arms.

"Coconuts!" She said excitedly, and he grinned as he realised what he now held.

"Long have I wished to taste one." He said, her excitement infectious as he laughed happily, momentarily forgetting the sea as they carried the large, hard fruits back to Aragorn and Gimli. Aerlaer pulled an arrow from one and handed it to the Dwarf.

"Drink this. It will quench your thirst." She said and with a quizzical brow raised, he tipped a near clear liquid from the hole in the fruit into his mouth.

"It's not half bad, lass." He replied, and Aragorn took one and removing Aerlaer's arrow, tipped his head back and poured the liquid in his own mouth.

"Ahh, coconut water. I've not drunk this in a long while." The Ranger chuckled.

Legolas eagerly drank from the fruit he still held, relishing the sweet tasting liquid. He pulled one of his twin knives from his back, glad he had thoroughly cleaned and sharpened both his and Aerlaer's before they had left, and cut open the fruit in his hand, breaking it in half.

"It's the white flesh on the inside you eat." Aragorn advised, and carefully he carved some of it out and took a bite of a piece. It tasted wonderful with a nearly chewy texture. He offered a piece to Aerlaer and grinning she tried it thoughtfully.

"It is delicious." She declared, and he carved out a larger piece and handed it to her. "Thanks." She replied as she nibbled on it in content.

"Despite being waylaid on the other side of the river, fortune has been with us and given us wings for we have arrived three hours before sunset, and the ships will not be here until dusk falls." Aragorn said as he removed his quiver and cloak, placing them down beside him. "I for one am going to use this time to relax." He declared and lounged back against the tree with a contented smile.

"I like that idea very much." Gimli agreed and sat under another nearby tree, removing his helm to rest beside him and letting his axe rest on his lap.

"Oh, you two are no fun." Aerlaer laughed as she cast off her cloak and quiver and undid her arm guards. Whirling, the elleth raced off down towards the water.

Legolas watched on warily as she met the small waves which broke upon the shore. He wanted to follow. The sound of the waves filled his mind again, tugging at him along with his wish to be closer to the elleth as she frolicked gracefully in the shallows; water splashing about her, head tipped back to the skies, smiling without a care in the world. Decided, he shrugged off his quiver and bow and placed them beside Aerlaer's, followed by his cloak and then he pulled off his grey-green tunic to reveal the silvery-grey one beneath. Taking a steadying breath, Legolas cautiously walked towards the water to join the other Elf.

...

This was her element. The sea was in her blood and her heart beat to the ancient rhythm of the waves until she could not tell the difference between either. The water was warm about her feet in the shallows and she kicked her legs through it, twirling as shards of salty water fell like crystals around her. She felt alive. So very alive.

She saw Legolas hesitantly approach. He was scared but she wanted to show him that this world, new to them both, did not have to be so. Knowledge she did not know she possessed came to her unbidden. The tide was out but would begin to come in after an hour or so. Far to her right there was dangerous water. _A rip._ The words formed in her mind. _Do not go there or the sea will take you._ Her instincts told her.

She glanced to the dark rocks, extending from the beach and out into the water. _There is safe while the tide is low. There one can swim and see such wonders the land does not possess._ She turned to Legolas, who stood unsure two feet from where the wet sand begun. She walked over to him, feeling confident. He seemed in a daze as he looked at her.

"Legolas." She said calmly, and he shook his head and a sheepish look came upon his face.

"Sorry." He replied, and she laughed.

"No need, it is so beautiful and untamed." She sighed, and he nodded with a small smile.

"You have no need for boots here." She said, and he kicked them off. He almost seemed as if he was entranced. _The sea has truly affected him. I must be careful with him._ "Roll up your trousers to your knees and your tunic sleeves too, it will make swimming easier." She grinned, and he looked at her, his eyes a combination of fear and longing. "I promised I will keep you safe and I will." She whispered, and he nodded, making to roll up both his trousers and sleeves. She held out a hand to him. "Do you trust me?" He placed his hand in hers.

"With my life." He replied with a boyish smile and she felt her face lighting up with a returning smile and her heart warm like a ray of sunlight had shone down upon it.

...

It was as if the moment her feet had touched the water, Aerlaer had become a part of this strange world. Her eyes mirrored the blue of the water and her hair had become more tousled by the sea spray and wind. She held her dress hitched up slightly below her knees as she led him with her other hand into the blue and silver water. The waves crashed on where the water deepened, two-hundred meters off shore, and a thrill of terror went through him, or was it the thrill of Aerlaer's hair sparking like sunshine as the breeze blew it back, tickling his cheek?

She led him out upon the darkened rocks, her bare feet easily picking a path along their expanse. Stopping, she let go of his hand and crouched down to where water had been left to pool in a crevice of rock. Aerlaer put her hand into the small pool and withdrew a small, dark blue creature. Standing, taking his hand and unfurling it, she placed the creature in his palm.

"A sea-star." He breathed in wonder and she nodded. He knelt and released the small creature back into the pool and watched as it floated down to rest on the bottom.

There were other small creatures in the pool too; a small sand-coloured crab hid against a rock, and there were two small silvery fish swimming together. He stood up and Aerlaer beckoned him to follow her, walking out further onto the rocks until the sea surrounded them on both sides. She leapt up onto a higher rock and crouched down, watching him as he followed to crouch down beside her.

"It is quite safe here." She said and quirked her head to the side with a mischievous smirk. "Will you go in or do you need a little nudge?"

"Well I'd like to go in..." He hedged.

"Well in you go." She pushed him off the rock.

The water was cool but not cold. Warm but not hot. It was perfect. It reminded him of Aerlaer's healing touch. He surfaced and swam to the edge of the rock and gazed up at her. "You are an imp, although in this setting you are more akin to a water-sprite." He grinned up at her and quickly reaching, grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into the water with a laugh. It was not so scary. He waited for her to resurface, but she did not.

Panic gripped Legolas, and he looked around wildly, treading water, but only the crash of the waves met him. Laughter erupted from behind and he whirled, only just keeping from snatching her up safely.

"Don't do that, I thought I'd lost you for a moment."

"Sorry." She replied. "We are quite safe, I promise. Follow me I want to show you something." She said with a bright smile and she took a deep breath and twisting, dove down under the surface again. Not wanting to be left behind, he took a deep breath of his own, filling his lungs, and dove down after her.

The world beneath the surface was of bright corals and beautifully coloured fish. He followed Aerlaer as she swum down amongst the underwater, coral laden ravines; her body lithe and fluent as she steadily kicked her legs straight out behind her. Her hair streamed out after her and even under water, strands rippled gold. She turned back to him and pointed, and he looked to where a turtle glided up and out of a coral grove and swam slowly away, its eyes dark and wise.

Above them a shadow passed over and he looked up to see what he recognised from drawings as a great ray, its winglike body letting it glide smoothly along. Aerlaer swam further out and he watched as small fish, brighter than the orange of a sunset, chased each other around a strange plant which seemed to have tentacles. Then he spied a creature which did indeed have tentacles. It used all eight of its legs to walk across the corals.

Legolas shook his head in amazement as he followed Aerlaer, drinking in the underwater world he was swimming through. Eventually Aerlaer signalled to him they had to surface and made her way up. He realised his lungs were beginning to protest for the depleting air within them and followed.

...

Aerlaer broke the surface and drank in the salty air, calming her desperate lungs. A moment later Legolas broke the surface, drawing in lungful's of air.

"It's incredible...unbelievable!" He said breathlessly, eyes shining.

"Isn't it!" She replied just as amazed as he. "The colours-"

"Are so vivid!" He finished, and she nodded with a smile. He looked so happy, as happy as she was feeling. To experience this alone would have been incredible, to share in this experience with Legolas by her side was so much better.

"Are you glad you followed me now?" She teased, and he nodded.

"Extremely." He breathed with a boyish smile and she knew her hair sparked a little brighter as it hung down her back, but she did not care. This was a happy no one could ever take away from her.

She caught sight of dark objects a few more meters off shore from them. "Look!" She gestured to the other Elf.

"Seals?" He asked, and she nodded. "Let's go and greet them." She began swimming towards them, turning her head back to make sure Legolas was following safely, which he was.

As she neared the waving flippers, Aerlaer took another deep breath and dove down and towards them. Legolas swam by her side and soon the slick and lithe bodies of the seals twirled and flipped around them in the water; inquisitive of them as they were of the soft-furred, playful creatures.

Aerlaer grinned as a seal swum up to Legolas and pushed its whiskery nose into the Elf's face. He looked to be laughing silently as he placed a hand on the creature's head and gently stroked it. To his obvious delight the seal rolled over exposing its speckled belly, beckoning to the elf to rub it. Shaking his head with an amused grin, he rubbed the seals belly. Aerlaer fought not to laugh as the woodland-Elf soon had five seals swimming around him, vying for his attention.

...

The seals reminded him of Elves. Lithe of body, curious and playful yet strong, with the potential to be dangerous. They swam around him, basking in the rays of the afternoon sun which filtered down into the water.

A few meters away, Aerlaer twirled and spun around with two playful seals, joining in on their game. Another came up to her and gently she held its leathery flippers and seal and Elf twirled around in the water as if they were dancing in the rays of sunlight. Her hair glinted too as it swirled behind her and for one moment, elleth and seal seemed to be made of light itself. Legolas watched in awe, sure the brilliance of it had come from her alone and not the sun, which seemed to belong entirely to a different world.

It seemed all too soon they needed air again and bidding farewell to the playful seals, they swam up towards the sunlight and broke the surface.

"They remind me of Elves." Legolas said as he caught his breath.

"They are certainly inquisitive like we are." Aerlaer replied, looking up to the sun and then out towards the crashing waves. Smaller waves rocked them gently as they treaded water, but Legolas was sure those larger waves had grown closer.

"The tide is coming back in." Aerlaer ruefully murmured. "We need to head back to the shore."

"We've been out here longer than I realised." He noted by the sun, they had been in the water for over an hour. "Must we head back?" He asked, hoping they could remain longer.

"Yes, I said I would keep you safe. We'll swim back around the rocks though and let the break waves carry us back." She decided and together they headed towards the shore.

As they reached the white foaming waves which would take them into the shore, Aerlaer took hold of his hand.

"Just to be safe." She grinned and then turned her head back towards the sea as the waves rocked them, waiting for the right one. "Do as I do." She said and as a wave rolled towards them, picking up speed, she pushed herself along with it like an arrow, still holding his hand. Legolas did the same as the wave gathered around them, swelling and then propelling them to shore in a rush of sand, salt and foam.

…

Aerlaer flipped onto her back and let the last of the wave glide her to rest in the shallow shoreline in the sand, grinning happily. Beside her, Legolas half sat up and leaned over, peering down at her, also grinning. The rush of the wave carrying them had been exhilarating!

His water darkened hair hung down around his face and the droplets fell upon her cheeks. She reached both hands up and ran her fingers through it, trying to push it back off his face but it only fell back towards her once she had let her hands fall away and she laughed.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled as he looked down curiously at her.

"Nothing that worked!" She laughed again and received a boyish grin. She gazed up into his eyes, warm and dark and full of joy and wonder. Fleetingly, Aerlaer remembered seeing the very same look before, but in memory or dream and where, she could no longer discern. Only the Elf gazing down at her with a smirk upon his face mattered. She knew her hair glowed where it lay half floating softly in the water about her. How could it not, he lit up her very soul.

...

Legolas gazed down at her as she lay in the sea. Still it seemed as if she were a part of it. He reached a hand down towards her to touch the wet strands of her hair, unable to keep the smirk from his face.

"You're glowing, Aerlaer." He said, gently teasing and she giggled.

"I am." She giggled again. _She never giggles_. He shook his head, amused by the sweet sound.

"So, you are happy?" He asked and received a bright smile.

"Yes. This, being here, everything is wonderful!" She laughed. "We're in a war-torn land and yet here we are in this perfect place of trees, sand and sea." She sighed, and her eyes shone a deep blue, but there was a warmer light in them too as she smiled up at him. _Oh, she is everything._

"I am happy too. I am so gladdened you took me out there." He said gratefully, and her smile became brighter, reaching his very soul.

"The sea, it is perhaps a part of us both." She said softly, and he moved his hand to her cheek to brush sand from it.

"It is most certainty a part of you." He murmured, fascinated by the colours in her eyes.

"What is it?" She laughed up at him.

"Your eyes. They really are like the Belegaer Sea." He whispered, feeling his throat constrict, and then the cool shock of another wave hit them, pulling them apart.

...

Aerlaer leapt up from the surf laughing as she dashed over to where Legolas lay sprawled on his back, also laughing in the water and grabbing his hand, pulled him up.

"One should never turn their back on the sea for she will get you unawares!" She chuckled and together they ran back up the beach, trailing water behind them.

She flopped down on the sun-warmed sand and lay back, feeling the heat of it soak into her. Legolas sank down beside her, lying back with his arms above his head.

"How long will we take to dry?" He asked.

"If we lie here in the sun, not long." She replied, already feeling relaxed by the warmth and the lull of the waves as the tide slowly came in, and by the Elf beside her.

"I could remain here forever." He sighed contently.

"Me too." She replied happily. Nothing could be better than this right now.

...

Aerlaer had been softly singing a melodious song which seemed to captivate and lull him as he lay beside her. It was a song of the sea and of the light and perhaps of love too. It had been beautiful.

Now beside him she dozed, her hair still lightly glowing and a small smile curving her lips. Her dress was dry and so too were his clothes now. He had un-braided his hair and it now fell loosely past his shoulders, slightly textured from the salty water but it was not as wonderful as the texture of the elleth's tresses.

They tumbled down in the sand around her and over her shoulders, more wavy than usual, as if they had been kissed by sunlight as the strands had dried. Gently he reached over and touched the soft lengths. She did not stir. The sound of the waves had filled his mind again as they slowly crept in closer to the shore.

Turning from the elleth, he sat up and watched them, entranced by how the colours in the water shifted, and terrified of the crashing sound but still drawn to it for some unknown reason. He glanced back behind him to see Aragorn and Gimli still slept beneath the strange palm trees before dropping his gaze back down to Aerlaer. He was torn. He wanted to stay beside her. Being near her warmed his heart like nothing else could, but the sea seemed to be calling to him. He felt euphoric as he leant over and placed a light kiss on Aerlaer's salty cheek and then stood up, brushing the sand from his clothes as he walked towards the black rocks he and Aerlaer had walked on earlier.

The tide had come much further in and much of the rock was now beneath the surface, but he found he could pick his way by leaping from one high point to another until he stood out alone on the high rock he and Aerlaer had entered the water from.

The sound of the waves roared around him incessantly and he let himself become lost in the sound as sea-spray crashed up against the rock he stood upon, the cool facets of water showering down around him. There was only one other thing which made him feel this terrified and alive and he turned his back from the crashing waves to gaze at the elleth lying peacefully on the white sand and then the sea came crashing down upon him.

…

Dread hit Aerlaer like an icy wave, and she snapped her eyes open, sitting up, and wild wind and rain came crashing down. She leapt up as sand whipped at her skin, the torrent of rain soaking her through. Legolas was gone from her side, she looked wildly about but could not see him along the now darkened beach. She ran to the trees, towards Aragorn and Gimli who were leaping to their own feet.

"Thorin's beard, that came out of nowhere!" Gimli gasped, trying to shake the rain from his face. Legolas wasn't with them. Behind her the sea roared.

"Where is he?" She cried out to them. Both Dwarf and Ranger stared at her in confusion.

"Who?" Aragorn asked, blinking water from his eyes.

"Legolas!" She fretted and spun, racing back through the storm to where they had been lying in the sand. Dark clouds loomed, and thunder rumbled out over the vast, tumultuous waves. Aerlaer shivered as she made out both her tracks and his from where they had left the sea earlier and separate footprints, almost washed away by the relentless rain, heading back towards the shore. _No. Where can he be?_ She dogged the faint tracks to where they met the rough shoreline. Fear seeped like ice forming in her heart as Aragorn and Gimli reached her side.

"Legolas!" Called out Aragorn, as he and Gimli followed Aerlaer's wild gaze towards the sea, but all they could hear was the sound of the waves crashing, more violent than before.

Aerlaer ran into the water searching, heart pounding in her chest as Galadriel's words echoed in her mind _'Beware of the sea.'_

"Do you see anything?" Gimli called, but there was nothing. Wait! Maybe a hundred meters out, she saw him surface from the foreboding waves.

"I've found him!" She called back, not taking her eyes off the other Elf. Aragorn ran into the water beside her.

"No, stay Estel! He's caught in a rip!" She realised as she pushed Aragorn back. Shifting into horse form she lunged into the wild sea of waves, her legs immediately swept out from beneath her. Aerlaer kept head above the water, and her eyes focused on the pale form of the Elf in the shadowy water ahead, kicking her legs with purpose towards him. _Please, please Eru, let him be alive._

A wave slammed into her, and she went spiralling under. She forced her way back up to the surface, snorting the stinging salt sea water from her nostrils, once again casting about for him. He emerged too, spluttering and coughing on water, arms flailing. She was only twenty meters away from him now, but it felt further in her desperation to reach him as the waves tugged one way and the rip the other.

"Legolas!" She called out to him and he heard her, his head turning towards her as he tried to tread the water. His eyes were dark and frightened as he tried to focus on her.

Another wave surged up out of nowhere and crashed down on him. The force of it also pulling her under. Beneath the water she shifted back to Elf and kicked her way back to the surface far above. She gasped in air as she broke through, looking around for him again. She managed to see his head and arm sink and the tumultuous sea close in over him.

"No!" She gasped and forgetting to take another breath, dove towards him, cutting through the water, reaching out to his limp body. She grasped his arm and , lungs burning for air and the sound of her terrified and oxygen deprived heart booming in her head, Aerlaer kicked hard, pulling him up to the surface into the onslaught of wind, rain and waves.

"Legolas!" She cried out to him as she drew in lungfuls of air. His head lolled to the side against her, his body limp as she tried to tread water while holding him to her in the rough waves.

He wasn't breathing. "No! No, I'm not losing you!" She yelled at him, trying not to panic. She could see no easy way to get him back to shore without shifting.

Staying afloat while holding onto his deadweight, Aerlaer opened her mouth and gripped the back of his hunting tunic between her teeth and shifted back to horse. Treading water, she dragged him half onto her back and let go and swung her head around to her other side and seized hold of his tunic again. She pulled him over more and forward until he was draped over her back and shoulders. Letting go, Aerlaer gently took hold of his arm, and keeping him from falling off, forcefully kicked her way back to shore; fighting through the waves and forcing her way against the pull of the rip.

...

Gimli and Aragorn were frantic as they waited, standing braced should they be knocked over in the knee high, wild waters, they watched as Aerlaer fought her way back to shore. Gimli squinted through the rain, and as they drew nearer, he beheld Legolas, hanging limp over her back and fear gripped his heart for it seemed his Elf friend were dead.

"Oh no, no." He cried out, bewildered.

"Legolas." Aragorn muttered in disbelief, still by his side.

Aerlaer was fifteen feet away when a wave caught her and sent both her and Legolas sprawling away. Gimli rushed forward with Aragorn, through the water as Aerlaer shifted back to Elf form and dragged the lifeless looking Elf up by his arms.

"He's dying!" She cried out in desperation. The words cut at Gimli's heart as he and Aragorn reached them. Grabbing the limp arms of the Elf, the three of them pulled him from the waters to lay him down upon the wet sand. Immediately Aerlaer was leaning over him, ear pressed to his heart, listening. Gimli was scared for his friend as was Aragorn, he knew, but the lass was falling apart before them.

"Legolas!" She cried out wildly to him. "He's not breathing!" She gasped and her green eyes filled not only with sadness and fear but determination, and she tilted the Elf's head first to the side, where a small amount of seawater trickled out. She rested it back again and opened his mouth.

To Gimli's surprise, Aerlaer drew in a deep breath of air and threw herself down, covering her mouth over the dying Elf's. He blinked in amazement and bewilderment as she transferred the air from her lungs to his. Legolas's rib cage rose, and she pulled away and placed her hands on his chest, repeatedly pushing down on it to a swift tempo. Legolas remained still.

"Don't you dare give up now, I won't let you!" Aerlaer cried to him as tears splashed down her face and onto his, mixing with the rain.

"Come on laddy! Breathe!" Gimli urged as he knelt on the other side of the seemingly lifeless Elf, placing a hand on his bare forearm. His skin was cold and pale. Aerlaer filled her lungs again and forced more air into the still Elf and resumed her pushing of his chest. Gimli didn't understand what she was doing but realised it must be their only chance at bringing him back.

"No!" She cried, stricken in panic as Legolas remained as still as death. "I won't lose you! Not again!" Her words were broken as she and again filled his lungs with the air from hers. _Again? When has she ever lost him?_ Wondered Gimli.

Beside him, Aragorn turned away, his eyes full of grief, crumpling, face in hands as Aerlaer's efforts to push on the Elf's chest remained futile. "Please Legolas! Please breathe!" Aerlaer cried as she raggedly drew in another breath of air and placed her trembling lips over the blue tinged Elf's.

She drew back and again pushed down on his chest and Gimli stared in shock as Aerlaer could not bring Legolas back. The elleth placed her ear against his soaked tunic and let out a shattered cry of pure pain and desolation as she lifted her head to search his lifeless face, refusing to believe he was gone.

Tears continued to stream down from her wild green eyes and she was shaking as if she were being ripped apart from the inside out. Gimli's heart felt sick and heavy as he beheld the soul-torn elleth, and his tears began to fall in earnest as he realised Legolas was gone.

* * *

 _It seems I'm on a Legolas killing spree. He's pretty much in the same sea-boat, in Fated atm!_

 _Thanks to reviewers:_

 _Wickedgreene13 - No problemo! I almost feel like they need to have a fight, haha, but alas, Legolas is dead ;)_

 _Aralinn - That Gondor man will have his sinister part to play! The feelings are realised, just still not exactly shared, and now I've gone and killed off Legolas, so there is that spanner in the works!_

 _littleMissMarie10 - He he, thanks! Think you will have liked the start of this chap, then!_

 _A changing time - Hey, thanks! Here is an update, but the wait is probably ten-fold worse now with that ending!_

 _Sadfan - Thanks!_


End file.
